Outcast
by VampGirl330
Summary: What happens when two outcasts meet? Sam, normal girl with problems, gets turned, finds out she's a Psychic. Alec, Volturi guard. When fate brings her to Volterra the Volturi ask him to woo her, they fall for each other but what happens when she finds out
1. No Way!

**Okay so this is my first fan fiction so please be nice! I would really like it if you review. Constructive criticism is very welcome. I know that the first few chapters will be short but I'll try my best to make them longer. Hope you like it!**

**Prologue **

That which is dead doesn't always stay dead. Death doesn't always mean the end. There are dark ways of how one can live even after his death. There is a way which mock and haunts death even further, a climax coveted by many humans. The path of the immortals.

* * *

**Chapter 1: No Way!**

It was Saturday night and of course the history of all Saturday nights was repeating itself once more. I heard my mum yell at the top of her lungs, "Sam, come on your friends are waiting for you" I ignored her for the second time. I so didn't want to go out tonight. I was lying comfortably on my bed, reading the first book of the Lord of the Rings novels. I was at page 303 and I intended to keep that position until I turned over the last page of the book. There was no way my mum or my friends could get me out of my room. I stopped reading as I heard the two traitors marching over to my room in their new studded stiletto boots. This was going to end badly, very badly for me.

"Come on, Sam the guys are going to pick us up at eight thirty and it's already five. There is no way that you're going to ditch this party." said Courtney in a frustrated voice. I scowled but Dakota didn't even give me the chance to open my mouth. "Yeah, it's going to be the coolest party of the century. You don't want to be known as the loser who missed the tightest party ever to stay home reading a geeky book, do you?" "Guys, I've already told you that 'Club Envy' is not the right place for me. The music is too loud and the people there are simply rude savages who like to spill vodkas all over people's new outfits" I said in one long breath remembering my ruined Gucci dress. It had cost me a fortune and I only got to wear it once before some jerk ruined it.

Dakota set down near me and put her arm over my shoulder while Courtney raised a disbelieving eyebrow at me. Man, I really wanted to learn how to do that. It was so cool. "Oh, come on get over it. And who knows maybe you'll meet Mr. Right. You know Mason and Trey know a lot of cute guys" Well that certainly caught my attention. The last time I heard that phrase I was stuck with a guy I didn't know forcing me into small talk. And I'm no good at small talk. Believe me."Yeah, maybe you're right" I planned to play at their game and when I got bored I would catch the bus and go home. I knew that I had no way out of it. Dakota's eyes beamed at me. "Okay then, lets give you a makeover." Courtney put on that I'm-a-professional kind of look. This was not good. "Blow- dryer and mousse", they fished for the objects in my drawer and when they found them they started pulling at my hair. I didn't say a word to them; I just let them finish my hair. I didn't care if I didn't like the style. The sooner they finished the better.

My silent treatment was working until Courtney opened my wardrobe, looked at me and pretended to almost faint. "Do you still have that emergency credit card?" "Yes, why?" "Have you seen your wardrobe? It is an emergency" "Ha-ha tasteful joke Courtney, maybe it would be more appropriate for me to stay home and feel ashamed for my horrible and disgraceful wardrobe, don't you think?" They both chuckled at this one. Dakota fished for something in her purse. Damn it, I forgot that it was December and we still haven't bought each other Christmas presents "I thought that you wouldn't have anything to wear for tonight so Courtney and I bought you the most perfect present ever. She placed a purple package in my hands. How horribly sweet of them! They knew I would fell obligated to show off my new dress at the party. I tore the wrapping and found the most beautiful midnight blue dress that I had ever laid eyes on. It was plain but it's silky material was enough to make every girl at the party coveting me dress. It just screamed 'Sam'.

"Thanks, guys." "Try it." They both said at the same time. I went in the bathroom and tried it on. It fit me perfectly and the dress actually raised my mood. I went back in my room. Courtney gave me the high heels that I had stuffed under my bed because the last time I wore them, I couldn't walk for two whole days. Well, they say no pain no gain so I wore them anyway "That's our girl. You look perfect in that dress. Midnight blue is just a killer on you. And now just some make-up and we're good to go." I flushed as I hadn't felt this pretty in a long time. I applied some mascara and eye liner, some smoky blue eye shadow and some clear lip gloss. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all. "Ooh. The guys are here let's go."

I picked up my phone and put it in my matching purse. I was finally ready to go and have the time of my life.

**

* * *

**

We arrived in front of the statue of Saint Mary just in time before the others. We promised to meet them there and for once we were punctual. The others arrived a few moments afterwards. There were Shaun and Kendra and another guy whom I' had never seen before in my entire life. He was drop dead gorgeous; with his shirt open I could see his torso. His hair was gelled and it looked really good on him. He was quite a show but I couldn't get myself to judge him as any normal teenage girl would do.

Any single girl would have drooled all over him and put her flirty mode on maximum but the truth was that I liked somebody else. Not even Courtney or Dakota knew about my crush on Cam and they would never know; considering that I don't keep a diary and that I would never tell them the chances were pretty slim. Cam is eighteen and I'm a stupid sixteen years old who's crushing over the most gorgeous player and heart-breaker in our little village of Luqa. In a small country like Malta, girls and boys don't go to mixed schools and have to wear geeky uniforms until they're fifteen. This had left me without the healthy interaction which normally girls and boys shared during the age of thirteen upwards and I was never the best friend of social networking sites. I always preferred a good book. Ooh man! There goes my strong will, crumpled to dust when the thought of Cam arises in my head.

"Hey girls," I heard Trey's voice which automatically broke me free of my trance "limo's almost here. We'll sure ride in style." Limo! What was he talking about? " What limo?" I obviously had to ask since the two love doves obviously had forgot to tell me about any limousines. "Oh hasn't Courtney told you? We hired a limo to drive us to the party. Don't worry is only seven euros a head…" _Only? _"One way" he said in a quiet whisper but thanks God my hearing until now has proved to be impeccable. Well, there went half the money I had brought. Trey continued to socialize with the others, leavening me with my mouth hanging open like a moron.

"Hey there, I'm Gabriel" I heard a voice behind me. When I turned around I saw the hot guy. I thought my reaction would be hyperventilating but surprisingly I felt… nothing. "Oh, hi, I'm Samantha Hathaway" "Oh I thought everybody called you Sam, well at least that's what Dakota told me. So am I an exception?" he taunted. Though he was very tall about one meter eighty I could see Dakota and Courtney winking at me. How surprising, another blind date. As if they hadn't done it already. I gave them such a meaningful, icy glare that could freeze up hell and cursed both of them down the fiery pits of Hades.

My icy glare found its new subject, Gabriel, "Yes, I only let my close friends call me Sam." The air had turned so tense with the coldness of those few words, that I thought I saw him shudder. Just then I heard a horn behind me. The limo had arrived. Well as long that I was going to pay fourteen euros I might as well try to enjoy myself. We got in and I was hoping that I would stay as far away as possible from Gabriel. It turned out that the limo only looked comfortable and spacious on the outside, on the inside all eight of us were packed like a can of sardines. We girls ended up on the guys. It was very uncomfortable situation, especially for me since I wanted to get as far as possible from this guy, not sit like a toddler on his lab. I was forced to talk to him. Bloody hell, I think that Trey and Mason would have to find themselves another girlfriend, when I'll be done with them.

"So_ Samantha_," he said my name in a disgustingly mocking voice. I started to loath this guy. "I heard you're single…" How despicably _evil_ of him! He had just put salt on my wound. Well I wasn't going to give up. If the player wants to play I'll steal his ball. "Yes, I heard the same about you" "Yes, it's true, I've just broken up with Libby" Oh I wonder why, Libby was such a nice gal, I almost couldn't believe that she hooked up with this guy. He tried again with the small talk, "I like your dress" "Thanks, it was a gift" I told him with the minimum amount of interest. Well he was a jerk earlier but I'm no rude girl. "Your hair is cool too" Well, it was the truth; his hair was actually one of the first things I noticed about him. "Oh, thanks I've just got it highlighted. I go to this French hairdresser and though she's very expensive, I don't mind. I wouldn't live without my hair treating my hair every 10 days. Though of course, I use a lot of products. Can you see that it has that wet, stylish messy look?"

Man, was I taken aback! He had really gotten over his small talk and surprisingly after the latest discovery about his passion for his hair; I really missed it, which amazed me even further because I've always hated small talk. I left him ranting about his hair while I nodded at intervals, so that he would think I was listening. I started counting back from one hundred to 1 in my head, but the roads just kept getting longer and narrow, suffocating me as I looked at them. Fortunately, I could hear music. We were almost there!

When we arrived I swear that I was relieved for the first time, to see the entrance to the exclusive Club Envy.


	2. Agonizing Disappointments

**Hope you liked Chapter 1! Here goes Chap 2**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Agonizing Disappointments**

I entered the club and as always the loud music made me want to turn around and go home. But I definitely preferred these songs to the ranting I heard back in the limo. "Hey, wait up!" I heard Gabriel's annoying voice shout over the loud music. Okay now, he asked for it, he had passed, treaded and thorn my limit in the limo. "What?" Let's get something to drink than we'll go dancing." Okay if the only way to get rid of him was to be bitchy, than so be it. "Look we are NOT going out. I don't know what Dakota told you but its' only a fantasy. I'm tired of listening about your hair._ I _don't even use that much products and I'm a girl. I mean are you gay or something? Now he was the one to be taken aback. I'm not usually this aggressive but I hate it when somebody takes decisions for me. "Well," he said in a hurt voice, "That explains for your plain hair and agonizing split-ends" "Well, then thank God for my agonizing split-ends because it's the last time you're going to see them"

I turned away but I saw it clearly that he wanted to say something but he had nothing to say. That scored me a few cool points tonight. I decided to have a drink and then go find Dakota and Courtney and yell the hell out of them. I ordered a Baileys and sat on the closest stool I could find. The bartender gave me my drink and I sat there slowly sipping the tasty alcoholic drink. I couldn't help myself from scanning the whole bar in search for Cam. He was so tall that he stood out fro the rest of them. He was kissing Libby the moment I saw them. My heart sank down a little, not that I expected him to ask me out but it still hurt like crazy. I was friends with him once, two years ago. He was always telling us he liked the model sort of types. But obviously nobody would ever classify me as a model. Well no point in breaking my heart any longer so I looked away. I spied Dakota and Courtney talking to Gabriel. What are we, in pre-grade or something? He went to tell Dakota about our little conflict. I was so disgusted with him that I actually threw up a little in my mouth.

I saw Dakota and Courtney rushing over. Great! They actually remembered I was here? Man, was I getting sarcastic tonight! Dakota grabbed my hands and almost spilled half my drink on my new dress," What. Did. You .Do. To. Him? I sweated bullets to get him to break up with Libby for you." I couldn't believe it. My icy glare was back on because apparently my poker face had cracked. "How could you do this to this to me? How could you _dare _to interfere like that in my life? If you believe that I'm not capable of finding a boyfriend, that's fine by me, I can live with that. But it's a wholly other thing for you to get a boy to break up with his girlfriend for me. You might think you've done something to help me but I fell even worst now. I don't even know why you insisted that I should come. You ignore me anyway" They tried to mend the awkward situation. "We weren't avoiding you; we were just giving you some private time with Gabriel. We're sorry if you took it that way about him. But we never avoided you." "Oh, so you don't remember the first time Trey when out with Courtney and you asked me to tag along, well I certainly don't remember having fun as you went somewhere more private to snog the hell out of the guys. And you left me alone for three hours waiting for you." They where simply speechless.

I finally decided to make my big escape. "I'm sorry guys, no more excuses. Here are the fourteen euros I own you for the limo. I'm going home." I left and they didn't even try to stop me. Some friends they were, huh. It was twilight outside and I decided to take a taxi. From the Club Envy to my home it would cost me thirty euros and I only head a twenty on me. I asked how far he could take me with twenty euros and he said he had to drop me two towns over from Luqa. I couldn't ask my mum to come get me so I obviously had to walk. The taxi dropped me at Ghaxaq so I was about three miles away from home. I took of my damned high heels and started walking. It was going to be a long night.


	3. An interesting walk

**Chapter 3: An interesting Walk**

I was too tired and disappointed to keep the tears that I had been suppressing the whole night from pouring down my white cheeks. My eyeliner ran down along with my tears but I simply couldn't care any less. I had no reason binding me to my stupid life. Man, I sounded like one of those troubled teens on TV. What's next? Would I want to try to commit suicide? Well, no; I would never even dream of it. I want to live and be happy, even if it means going through some very hard times without possibly no way out. I would fight for my life.

It was already midnight and I wasn't even half way there. I was in a little disadvantage, walking without shoes. Damn all high heels I own. The stupid high heel tradition started when I was twelve. Since I'm one of those unfortunate short girls, I started wearing high heels from a very young age. By thirteen I was able to wear most high heels that even older women find difficulty to wear. I felt a drop on my shoulder. I couldn't _believe_ it. It' started raining before I could make a coherent thought. There weren't any places were I could take refuge from the rain so I had to take the shorter path which went through the fields. Some rotten luck!

I hurried because I didn't want to get entirely soaked. I was so busy thinking about my friends and high heels that I didn't notice the gray clouds accumulating above me. I started running even though I was still very far from home. I ran until I was forced to stop because I needed to catch my breath. The ground wasn't smooth; it was hard soil with rocks which kept tearing into my bare flesh. At this rate I would not only get soaked but also catch a cold which would leave me looking like the ugly duckling for a week. I gave up my running plan. It was too painful and tiring and I needed every ounce of energy that I had left.

Well, good bye and good riddance to my curls which were now dripping wet with water. My hair was another reason why I hated to go out so much. I had to work about two hours on it every time that I washed it. It was just too thick. It couldn't decided whether it wanted to be curly or straight so in result it gave me very ugly and unmanageable light brown curls.

I kept on going but my sore feet slowed me down a lot. I was about another half an hour walk away from any form of civilized living. Great! I could here the wind howling between the trees. Then, a thought that hadn't occurred to me before, slowly arose in my head. What if I meet someone on my way home; someone with very dark intentions about me? I thought I saw some black thing lying on the road ahead. What could it be? I approached it and before I could even turn around I saw a ravenous icy white face.

Oh shit! This was truly the end for me! He grabbed me under his steelgrip and even though I struggled it was no use as his hands were gripping me tightly. He could have anything I owned, even my house but I had a feeling that he had other plans in mind for me. He was going to rape me. I tried to shout but no one could here me. "Kill me, but leave my body alone!" I might as well die with dignity rather than being used. I would not give up fighting for my life until the last breath escapes my lungs and my last drop of blood is shed. I expected him to try to undress me but instead he bit my neck. It was no ordinary love bite. It tore my skin, and when his teeth sunk in my flesh, it burned like hell. I stared with eyes open wide. His crimson eyes shone much more brightly as he sucked on my blood. I could not bring myself to believe it. I was being ended by an _imaginary _creature. Maybe it was all just a bad dream but I severely doubted that. A burning pain so strong could not be imagined.

I thought that he would just drain my blood until I lose consciousness and slowly die but instead he lifted his head. He pulled the nearest tree he could find from the roots and dug a deeper hole. I still hadn't lost consciousness and I could see that it took him a great effort not to continue finishing the remaining blood but instead he picked my limp body up from the ground and put it gently in the hole that he had just made. "Don't worry my child, if you were able to survive it must mean that you're worthy. We'll meet again." He used the tree as a lid for my hole and the next think I knew, all I could see was darkness.

The pain was bewildering. Though I could feel the roots scaring my skin, that pain could be a mere tickle compared to the burning that was spreading in my veins instead of blood.


	4. Unforgettable Mistakes

**Chapter 4: Unforgettable Mistakes**

The pain was still aching loud and clear but now my throat felt worst of all. It was on fire. I didn't know for how long I had been inside the hole. A long time ago I felt the temperature rising but now I simply, don't feel anything but somehow I realized it was dark outside because the darkness in the hole became… darker; but I still could faintly see my hands gripping the brim of my ruined thorn dress.

I wanted comfort, to hold someone 's hands and hear him say "Don't worry it's going to be all right. I'm here with you and I won't leave your side." But that wasn't going to happen. The white guy that had bit me… I couldn't bring myself to call him like I should… at least for now; I'm sure he had no intention to come back for me. But he wasn't human. And I'm afraid that now, after that horrifying episode, I'm not a human any less than he is.

But that's impossible. He's supposed to be a scary creature, invented to scare children. But wait, I was a human and when he bit me something bad started happening to my body, there must have been someone that bit _him_ and somebody else that bit his biter…There were more than just one. The world I used to live in was blind. Now the darkness is my world. I have to live in the shadows.

I decided to go out when the darkness is thick as possible. I'm an outcast now and I knew it. No denying it. But considering why I took the taxi and didn't have enough money because I had already paid for the useless limo that my friends were courteous enough not to tell me about, which was the reason I got stuck in this mess, I was _already_ an outcast back then.

The pain slowly started diminishing but the burning inside my throat increased. I had to go out. I felt the darkness creeping slowly until it reached my hole. I was a little troubled how I would ever escape from underground. The tree was way to heavy to lift it enough for my petite body to creep under it. I gave it a push, putting all my strength in my hands. Suddenly as my hands made contact with the tree, it flew about ten meters in the air, and landed with an ear splitting thud.

Only then I realized what I had become. I'm a… vampire.

I got up from that hole in a movement that no human eye could ever follow. The world around me was overwhelming. I could see as clearly in the dark as if it was daylight. The night was alive. The sounds were so accurate and my eyes would focus on the tiniest crack they would find in the soil. As usual my dress didn't survive. After every party I went to it would always get stained or ripped. The poor dress was ripped from one shoulder, showing half my bra underneath and the brim was ripped to pieces by my new strong nails.

Well, everything around me changed from the point of view… what about my body. Fortunately my phone survived the event. I switched on the camera and waited as it loaded. What seemed like a fast program before I was 'changed' now felt like as if the second it took to load, each fraction of a second was a long day. When it finally loaded I was shocked and overwhelmed. My hair seemed longer and about three shades darker. My face was spotless and milky white. So where my hands and the rest of my body but what scared me the most was were those crimson eyes that shone instead of my usual green-blue eyes. I was beautiful. No flaws. Impossible but true. This made me feel good and worse at the same time. I felt good because I probably had the face that an super model would sell her soul for, naturally excluding the spooky red eyes and worse because it was not natural at all, confirming the change in me. Or I could stick with the first theory, that all this was one black dream,

I closed my eyes and put my hand on my chest. I didn't feel anything. No heartbeat. I also noticed that I didn't need air. My lungs had no use. But air governed the scents and I really liked the way it played with my lungs, faintly distracting me from my burning throat. Now that I brought it up it seemed to increase the burning rapidly. I wanted something to cool it down. But I was afraid that water was not the answer. I couldn't help myself. The predator inside of me closed my eyes. It dominated my body and my senses. I took a long, deep breath and inhaled the scents that contaminated the air. I focused on the sounds and could hear a car nearby.

My control cracked. I could smell the sweet scent of fresh blood only about a kilometer away. I broke in a desperate run, as if I had done it a million times before. The sound of the steady beating hearts and the two mouthwatering scents where like the deadliest drug to me and I knew that I had no other option but to find its unfortunate source.

I was near. I tried to restrain myself once more and stop the deplorable creature inside of me to listen to my weak commands but all in vain. I found the car and the two happy meals inside of it. The car was a minor detail, easily dealt with. It turned out that irony would be my companion even after death. The two love doves in the car where Gabriel and some girl I used to see at summer camp. She used to be such a sweet girl, what a pity ending her life. I stepped out of the shadows and I knew that they saw me. He pulled the break just before he could hit me, as if it would affect me.

"Oh my God! That's Sam. I dated her three days before she disappeared. Even the police asked me some questions about her. So no suicide involved. Pity cause she's a bitch. What are we going to do; should I talk to her?"

Bitch his mama. I didn't even wait for the girl to utter one word, I sprinted to his side of the car and tore the door as if it was made of marzipan, and threw it behind me. Super strength does come handy. I waited a dramatic pause as I heard them screaming. I didn't want to admit this but I was having fun in a very dark, twisted way. I reached for the girl and pulled her towards me. I broke her neck in a split of a second, leaving her dead body on her terrified date, who by now was screaming like a little girl, trying to get out of a crib. I couldn't wait any longer. I twisted her neck and found a juicy artery just waiting for me. I bit and sighed in relief as the dark, red liquid rushed inside my mouth, diminishing the burning as I gulped harder and harder.

He somehow escaped from the other side while I was distracted with the girl. I was almost finished but I decided to go after him. I would be able to catch up with him even if he had the latest Ferrari and had an hour head start. But still it was better to have them both dead. I left her body unwillingly lying on the stained seats. In less than a second I passed him. He didn't even see me running. He bumped in me and fell on the ground while I didn't even stagger.

"So, do you want to give me another chance or am I only a _bitch_ for you, Gabe?" I asked him with a little smirk on my lips. My mum always used to scold me for playing with my food.

"P-p-please leave me alone. I won't tell anyone." he stammered

"Sorry. Too late." I said as I lunged for his throat and bit. I drained him dry in a few minutes. His corpse lay lifeless in my hands. I put him inside of the car. I was back in control of myself and I really couldn't believe what I did. I killed two people in less than an hour. I was a murderer that couldn't be stopped. I had to die. There was no other way to save the innocent. I swore to God that I would do everything in my power to kill myself.

I had to get rid of the car and the bodies. Malta is not a good place to hide a homicide but technically I'm not a person, am I? I racked my mind to find an ideal place where two teenagers might loose their lives. They could fall into the sea after consuming an exaggerate amount of alcohol. That was the best answer to my problem. I found the car door a quite a few meters away. I twisted the metal and fixed it, more or less. I put Gabriel's body on the back and buckled up the girl's body. I rode in the driver's seat. Fortunately, the car was automatic, so I could drive it without causing more deaths. I knew a place facing the sea where teens usually go to take drugs and have sex in their cars. It was the perfect location for an 'accident.' The car was so slow. Though I was near the place I couldn't risk being seen by a police because I was a good two years underage to drive and oh right! There were two corpses inside the car.

Fortunately I wasn't seen by anyone and the place was isolated. I pulled Gabriel's body and buckled it up next to the girl's. I intended to go down with them and go to hell to pay for my sins. I pushed Gabriel's foot on gas pedal and the car sprang forward, towards the edge. The car slowly sank as it began to fill up with water, I closed my eyes.

Then I remembered. I didn't need air. It was so stupid. I tore a piece of my dress (or what was left of it) and wiped the steering wheel. I got out through the window and swam to shore.

Well I read some stories were they used to pass something through the heart to kill a vampire. I knew a place with very sharp rocks. So suicide plan B was my last and only hope. I ran and in about fifteen minutes I arrived. This was hopefully the end. I didn't think about it twice. I scanned the bay for the sharpest rock and jumped. The point would go straight through my heart. Only a few milliseconds away from my second death. The point soon made contact with my skin, but instead of piercing it. It crushed into small pieces almost tickling me. So becoming a kebab does not kill a vampire.

I was out of ideas. I had only one other choice. I had to leave Malta and go to somewhere with forests and wild animals, that way I could avoid accidents and learn to control my hunger. I decided to go to Italy. I could settle there for sometime. I started swimming towards Sicily. Since I didn't need air I could arrive there quickly without needing to catch my breath. I saw the coast of Sicily after three hours of non-stop swimming. I was soon there but it wasn't over. I had to run across Sicily, and then I jumped in the water dividing the peninsula from the island. I was in Italy finally, but I had to find a place with thick vegetation as I felt that the dawn was near and that meant that people would wake up. I found a place of refuge by the time the sun rose. Maybe the sun could kill me. I rushed out hoping that it would be true but instead of bursting to flames my body shocked me once more. My skin sparkled like a million crystals. The skin was too beautiful to belong to a murderer. I felt ashamed of the fact that I was beautiful only to attract humans. My beauty was all bait.

Just then I realized what my change meant, I lost my annoying family that I still cared for, I lost my friends who turned out to be unworthy bitches and worst of all, I could never see Cam again. I would never hear his ridiculous laugh that made me want to laugh too, or stare at those beautiful eyes that seemed as if they where looking at my soul. My eyes suddenly felt moist but tears didn't pour down my face.


	5. Decisions

**Okay, I hope you liked the story till now and if you don't please review anyway. I would like to know what I can do to make the story more interesting. Don't worry; romance is on its way for Sam. Thanks God for Xmas break, I will update as frequently as possible!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Decisions**

**One year later**

It has been so hard lately. I was always so lonely. I haven't talked to anyone in about a year. Gabriel was the last person I talked to. I still can't get over what I did to him and the girl. I only drink animal blood and I might say that I almost have my thirst under control. But I can never be sure of myself. My control might crack at any moment so I only allow myself short moments among humans. Near my caves there is a family who travels a lot. They have a thirteen year old daughter, Miranda who lives with her grandma most of the time. I didn't have Internet or television to keep me entertained and no money to buy clothes so the girl's closet and laptop have really been precious to me.

Today I climbed up to her room as I did every weekend. I usually spend all my time there when there's nobody at the house. I was tempted to find out what's going on in Malta. I sat on the chair and opened a web browser. I was about to type when suddenly my eyes got all blurry, as if I was in a fog. Then the fog suddenly seemed to shift into an image. I saw Gabriel's car fall down the cliff. I could smell the salty sea and feel the rush of the water as if I was there again, watching myself in the car as it fell down. Then the image shifted back into fog and went away as quickly as it had come, leaving me barley touching the keyboard. That was strange on a whole new level. New spooky stuff was happening to me after a year. Great!

I googled the words 'Maltese teenagers missing in 2009+Gabriel' and found a new title. I double clicked it. A website uploaded showing me the faces that had haunted me for the past year. I didn't want to read the article but I felt obliged to do so.

_Sunken Car found with two missing teenagers._

_In July 2009 three teenagers were found missing. It started on the 16__th__ with Samantha Hathaway 16, following three days later there where two other teenagers, Gabriel Collins 17 and Sabrina Bell 16. The police have no clue where Samantha might be. No body was found so the heartbroken family and friends still have no idea what might have happened to the girl. But Gabriel's car was found yesterday, when a family was swimming in those areas. It was found containing the bodies of Gabriel and Sabrina which by now have almost decayed. The car was found on the seabed at Damascus Point, a place where many teenagers have been found drunk or almost dead with an overdose. This might be the reason why the car ended up in the sea. The two cases where connected together but there was no proof of Samantha ever being in the car so she had to be omitted from the case. The Hathaway family is losing hope that they'll ever find the body of their daughter…_

I really wanted to cry. I was causing so much pain to my family. But it was better this way. I couldn't live with the fact that it might be them the next time my control cracked. I was living in misery and solitude but that could change. I would go seek others of my kind. I felt ready to face my thirst and control it, but was I really ready?

I got up and found the bathroom. Obviously I didn't need to pee but I really wanted to take a shower. I adjusted the temperature of the water and let it flow. The sound instantly calmed me down. I undressed and entered the shower, letting water drip down my long hair and down my back. Who would ever wonder that I would miss such small gestures? After sleeping for a year on dry leafs just taking a shower was luxury to me. I took all he time I needed and when I was ready, I wrapped around me a fluffy pink towel.

Then I went to see what Miranda had in her closet. She had just bought a new jacket and I was dying (though technically I'm already dead) to try it on. Man, it was perfect on me. I was really missing shopping. I really wanted to take it but I usually the clothes I 'borrow' end up dirty beyond washing and it was obvious that Miranda spent a lot of money on it.

I wanted to leave for good. If I was going to live forever, I had to know more about the world. I found some underwear and picked up the denim jacked that was lying on the floor and a red shirt. Finally I found a pair of jeans and some cute sandals that seemed to be ignored. I never borrowed shoes before but if I had to be seen in public I had to look normal. Of course I had to travel at night because of the whole sparkling skin problem but thanks to vamp speed it didn't matter.

I dressed up in vamp speed. I was determined to look my best and look like a sweet sixteen year old. I wanted to forget the whole lethal, bloodthirsty monster and feel normal. I looked so different from the 16th of July. I was very slim and the clothes I wore hung perfectly on my body and made my curves look really attractive.

The 'change' left gave my hair long, silky waves and dark brown glow which almost seemed black. I sat in front of the vanity mirror and searched for a hair band in the drawers. I found a really cute red one that matched my shirt.

I wondered whether I should apply some makeup or not. A perk of being an immortal was being eternally juvenile -Not always in spirit, I was seventeen though my body was frozen in the state of a sixteen year old and I felt like a lonely fifty year old nomad- and exceptional beauty. Normally you rarely see a seventeen year old without makeup and I was trying hard to blend in but I definitely cannot be classified as normal. I applied natural eye shadow but it looked disturbing because it stood out in comparison to my pale face so I decided to apply a very dark shade of grey but it made me look as if I'd just come out of one of those teen soap operas staring as a lonely emo constantly cutting her wrists. It was simply hopeless so I just went with some clear lip gloss. I put it in one of my pockets; it could really come in handy since teenagers are often seen applying makeup in public.

I was ready. The only thing I needed was will. And even if I had will I needed a lead, I could not search the vampire phone book, and since such a book was not invented yet and I had a feeling it would never exist. The only poor lead I had was a crude article I had written in my second year at secondary school for the news paper. I was assigned mythical creatures as a topic and fortunately I chose vampires. Who would ever guess that such a meaningless project would ever come in handy? Thanks God I didn't choose werewolves because that certainly wouldn't have been any use! I remembered including something about Volterra in Italy, where they celebrated St Markus Day, who is said that fought and killed vampires that invaded Volterra back then. Well then; let's hope St Markus left out at least one vamp that still lived there.

As insane as it sounded I was willing to give it a shot. Anyway I had nothing to lose. I searched the Internet for a rough idea where Volterra was. I found a map and printed it, erased the history and switched off the computer.

Outside I heard footsteps so probably Miranda was back. I scanned the room to see that everything looked normal and after the test resulted positive I jumped out of the window and landed softly on the hard soil. I went in the forest, waiting for the last drops of sunset to disappear. Then I set of, running towards a new chance for a decent life.


	6. Perfectly Mysterious Stranger

**Okay, guys hope you had a marvelous Christmas! Just want to say that I don't own Twilight (Volturi etc) but I do own Sam. If you want reference frm where I got the information please search ****.com**** and of course Meyer's books. I decided to include a little bit of Alec's POV to make the story juicier, so please tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Perfectly Mysterious Stranger.**

**Sam's POV**

After two days, running at night and hiding during the day, I reached Volterra (which is about 305 kilometers from Rome). Luckily on the third day thick, gray clouds covered the sky so I was able to keep on searching during the day.

I broke into another house, and stole some clothes but most importantly I had to do a little more research on exactly, where I could find some vampires. The situation was getting weirder by the minute. I couldn't know for sure if there really were any vamps here and it was simply frustrating. Maybe they fled the country after they escaped St. Markus or maybe the saint had really killed them all though I would really give a thumbs down to that theory, considering a vamp's speed and strength that makes him unbeatable to a mere human. I saw some pictures of the feast and noticed its setting: a stone fountain and a clock tower. Luckily my eyes started to dilute the crimson color so I could always ask but I had to be one hundred percent under control so I had better hunt before I go around asking anybody…

Just then I heard someone near the door, I could smell the scent of blood getting stronger, approaching me. _Snap out of it! _I yelled mentally and it worked. I quickly closed the web browser, took my clothes and somersaulted out of the window. I ran until I found some woods. I had been getting better at hunting and I actually managed to learn not to spill blood all over my clothes.

I heard some deer running by. Well, better than nothing. I ran and caught up with the animals in a second. Their instincts taught them to be afraid of an abnormality like me so they panicked a little. I lunged for one of them but before my hands could touch the fur of the animal, I felt a steady blow from the side, and before I could do anything I was nailed to the ground. When I tried to see who it was, my eyes went blank but no fog this time.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" said a calm but firm voice. Whoever was holding me was clearly a male. Well, I wasn't about to show any fear.

"No, the question is, why are you nailing me to the ground and blinding me when I haven't done anything to you? Get the hell off of me!" I said while I tried to struggle to get out of his grip but it was all in vain. I was paralyzed.

"Answer my question and we'll see if I can let you go," he said quickly.

"Look, I won't answer anything before you let me go. I swear to God I'll..." I said but I was interrupted.

"You'll what? Kill me? You're in no position to make death threats" he said but I slowly began to regain my sight and I was struck. His eyes were burgundy not crimson like mine had been but his face was so angelic …in a deadly kind of way. He was holding me so tight that our lips where only a few millimeters away from each other. I felt something, almost a trigger in my heart even though it doesn't beat.

"Wait you're a vampire" I said numbly. I could almost hear the disbelief in my voice.

"Yeah, so are you. Now that we got the obvious out of the way can you answer my question?"" he said mockingly which I took as an advantage to get him off of me.

"Well, my name is Sam and I came here to look for other vampires. I was turned about a year ago in Malta and I came to Italy because of the larger hunting space. I don't hunt humans and you rudely interrupted me while I was catching my lunch," I explained my life to this mysterious stranger that I just met two minutes earlier while he attacked me. "So what's up with you? Why did you jump on me like that?"

"Who's your maker?" he asked in a serious voice

"How the hell should I know? He bit me and buried me alive before I could see his face clearly. And by the way, who are _you_ and why are you avoiding my questions?"

He looked at me like I had just interrupted a long train of thought with my last questions.

"I need to report this to Aro, keep up with me." He said while he took my hand and started running.

**Alec's POV**

"Who the heck is Aro and who are you?" she said with intense frustration.

"You'll figure it out very soon." I replied

"Yes, you're right," she said as she came to a halt and sat gracefully on the ground, in the process stopping me too. "I want answers and I want them now."

The wind was playing with her dark hair while she looked at me with a pair of golden eyes. Vegetarian…It's been almost a decade since we encountered the Olympian clan. Aro will not be pleased with her eating habits. She crossed her arms waiting for me to join her. Now I could see her more clearly. Her full lips were a rosy pink, the kind of lips you'd expect accompanied with a pair of rosy cheeks on a porcelain doll, but of course she couldn't blush. But her pale skin suited her well. It was almost as if she was meant to be immortal. Maybe fate wanted me to finally…

_Stop thinking about her that way! I will never be able to be in a solid relationship, no need to hurt her. _I mentally slapped myself.

She was just going out of the newborn stage but her control was impeccable. I've been following her all morning and I though she would slaughter the whole family inside their own house but instead, she just picked up some clothes. I was intrigued to learn more about her and her story. Malta… I remember seeing that name on a map on a small island near Sicily. It was a very strange place for a vampire to hunt. A rumor of a murderer would spread to the whole island in just ten minutes.

She coughed to get my attention. Obviously she didn't realize all I could think about right now was her. So young and naïve…

I sat in front of her. "I'm Alec and I'm part of the Volturi, the clan that resides here in Volterra. The Volturi are like the royal clan of the vampire world. We set rules that vampires have to follow so that the existence of vampires is not revealed to the world."

"Is Aro your leader?" she asked which surprised me a lot.

"Yes, how do you now that?" I asked her with curiosity burning in my eyes like venom.

"Well, considering the way that you spoke about him before, I figured out he must be somebody important." She answered me sweetly and briefly. She got all that from just one short sentence I said. Maybe she wasn't so naïve after all…quite an observer for such a young age.

"Yes, Aro rules along with Markus and Caius" I explained to her.

"So your part in this Volturi organization is to do the dirty work, like deal with threats like me, while paralyzing vampires.

"First of all we're not an organization, we're a clan, second, yes but there are more guards and third _mentally_ paralyzing victims, is my gift. You haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary happening to you that doesn't seem like a basic vampire ability?"

"You're asking me if after being buried alive, killing two people, drowning them in their car, swimming and running from Malta to Italy and shining in the sun like a disco ball anything would seem out of the ordinary?" she answered me with a thick layer of disbelieve spread all over those words. A low chuckle escaped my lips.

"Come on" I said while pulling her arm to get her to stand up. "You'll learn more about our clan if you get it first handed from Aro." I really liked the girl; though she was a vampire she had a sense of humor unlike some of the vampires in our clan. She wasn't completely a saint but even as she said those words I could see the guilt and sorrow in her eyes.

She was a very fast runner even for me, so we arrived quite quickly without speaking to each other on the way. She was deep in though, and when we arrived she stopped to stare at her surroundings.

"Here we are," I said as we climbed up the steps. I entered and invited her in but as her foot entered the door, she groaned.

"Why are you doing it again? I'm not going to escape." She said which bewildered me.

"I swear I'm not doing anything." But she didn't answer me. Her eyes were closed and her feet wouldn't hold her anymore and I caught her just before she fell on the floor.

"Sam… Sam please open your eyes" but there was no response. I held her in my arms helplessly. Only Aro would know what to do so I lifted her up and ran to the throne room.

**Sam's POV **

I though Alec would stop using his gift but this wasn't the same feeling I felt when he was nailing me to the ground.

Fog was creeping slowly, just like the time when I saw myself in the car back at Miranda's house. When the fog cleared I couldn't see myself this time. I saw a vamp with powdery white skin and ashy blond hair that looks pale grey. It was dark outside, except for the round full moon dominating the sky as the clock struck two.

_Tonight the Volturi will fall. Romania will once again be the place where vampires are feared as we'll rebuild our castles and our clan will be numerous as it as was centuries ago and the death of Stephan and the whole coven will be avenged._ I don't know how I knew but that though belonged to Vladimir, the blond one.

I saw about a hundred vampires dressed as tourists enter the clock tower and I followed them. I saw that about ten of them went for Alec and tore him limb from limb while Vladimir burned his body. And the same happened to Jane, a vamp who deeply resembled Alec.

Some vamps died but they were so numerous that they succeeded to kill the guards. Only three leaders were left along with two vampires who must have been the wives.

I saw a fire in the middle of the throne room but instead wood, pieces of bodies kept the flame burning. There was the smell of death.

I couldn't take it anymore so I screamed. The fog went away and I was back to reality. I was in Alec's hands and as I opened my eyes I saw his worried face but he wasn't alone. A vamp with jet black hair and pale, almost translucent was staring at me.

"What happened to you?" the vamp said, probably Aro.

I was barley audible and I felt exhausted. "I saw it happen right before my eyes. The Volturi will fall. You'll all die."


	7. Inside the Clock Tower

**I dedicate this chapter to all those who love somebody but aren't loved back. Hope you make up the nerve to go talk to you crush. I dedicate this chapter to all those that can't stand up to their bullies. Fortunately I know of a remedy for number 2 but the remedy for number one is still a mystery that leaves a mark on everybody's heart . Thanks to all those that decided to stick with Sam! Hope I don't disappoint you!**

**I would really appreciate it if you review! It makes my day.**

**Thank you Momo16 for sticking with Sam since the beginning I really appreciate it!**

**SM owns twilight but I own Sam**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Inside the Clock Tower**

**Sam's POV**

"What is she talking about?" I heard this question about five times already.

"Can you stand up?" I heard the vampire with black hair tell me.

"Sure" I said as I was slowly regaining my energy back. I stood up and in front of me I could see three thrones. "Alec told me you are Sam, I'm Aro and on the left there is Caius and here on the right Markus. I could see them clearly. Though they looked young their skin gave them away. They all had pale skin and long dark hair except for Markus, whose hair was silvery blond.

"Tell us what happened" I heard Aro's calm voice tell me before the blond -female version of Alec- vampire that I had seen in my vision came and looked at me straight in the eyes, which made me shudder. Obviously she heard everything.

I made up the nerve to talk.

"As I was about to enter the clock tower I felt a chilling feeling creep up my spine. My eyes went blank and I thought that Alec was using his gift on me, but this time I could see a thick fog turning into a picture. It was a full moon and the clock tower struck two when I saw a vampire with blond, almost light grey hair and skin so powdery white, that it could be mistaken as stone. A vampire called Vladimir. I could hear what he was thinking. He thought that he would avenge Stefan and something about rebuilding Romanian castles. I saw about a hundred of newly created vampires dressed as tourists. I saw them go for Alec and the blond vampire that looks a lot like him, her." I said as I pointed at latter. "They killed you all and burned your bodies.

"She has one of the most powerful talents I've ever seen since we found Jane and Alec." Said Aro, intrigued and fascinated. They all looked at me as if I was some side show freak.

"How can her vision even be possible, considering the fact that this is a newborn army? A hundred vampires in one year would be quite noticeable." I heard Caius arguing with havoc they would create amongst humans would be impossible to hide, even by a vampire as stealthy as Vladimir.

"Jane, dear one, please can you tell me when the next full moon will be?" I heard Aro say to the blond vampire. She nodded and left quickly.

"Young one, can you please tell us more about your gift" I heard Markus say to me, which made the other two pause from their discussion to listen. Now I really was frightened. I didn't know anything about my gift. I hoped my ignorance wouldn't lead to my death.

"I'm afraid I now less about my gift then you might know. It only happened once, the fog and it didn't show me the future but it showed me a past event in my life. Usually my decisions or place determine a vision. I didn't know it was a gift until now. Please excuse my ignorance but I had no guidance. Alec told me about gifted vampires and the Volturi. Everything is still new and very confusing."

"Simply extraordinary, I see, that the only way to figure out your gift is to let me read your mind. Give me you hand." Aro said as he extends his hand out to me.

"Master, the next full moon is three nights away." I heard Jane's sweet voice say to Aro.

I looked at Alec for the first time after they started questioning me and he smiled encouragingly at me. This was of course didn't go unnoticed by Aro and Jane who were focusing on me with such intensity.

When I gave Aro my hand, I felt as if there was an intruder inside my brain that ripped my curtain of privacy. I felt as if I was standing naked, all flaws and mistakes exposed. Fortunately our contact was very brief and he let go of my hand.

"I must say you are quite controlled for a newborn, I also understand that you're a vegetarian."

I looked at Alec in confusion but he didn't notice me. He was simply staring at Aro.

"It means that you prefer to consume animal blood instead of human blood." Aro continued. "Your gift is a very valuable defensive weapon. If you join us we will truly be unbeatable but let's not load you with too much pressure. Alec, please escort dear Sam to a new room and Jane please give her something more... appropriate to wear" Both nodded and I followed them down some dark corridors.

I really wished that Jane wasn't here. I didn't feel very comfortable with her presence.

"So, you intend to join us?" I heard her say in that sweet voice of hers.

"I don't know" I said, uncertain what to say next.

"Well you certainly astonished and scared me with that scream and all." Alec said to avoid the silence.

"Can I ask you something but I don't know if it's anything personal?"

I waited them until they both nodded. I didn't know where I stood with Alec but I didn't think that I could offend him enough on the point of him killing me but I wasn't sure about Jane.

I hesitated a little bit before asking. "Why does Vladimir hate you so much and who was Stefan?''

Jane answered me with a little smile on her lips. "Did you know why many call me and Alec the 'Witch Twins'?

"No." one-word answers weren't supposed to hurt anybody.

"Oh, how convenient for my brother to forget this tiny detail; they call us so because of our gifts. I heard that you know of Alec's but do you know of mine?"

"No."

"It's rather easier to show than to explain" she answered back.

"Jane, don't." I heard Alec say at the same time that I fell on the ground, my body arching in an unnatural position. She was burning me. I could almost feel the same pain that my body went through during the change.

"That's how the Romanians lost their power and that is exactly what Stefan felt before dear Alec broke his neck, tore him limb from limb and burned him to ash on in the same room you were in just minutes ago." she said sweetly which made the short story seem more deadly than it already did. If that was even possible.

"Stop it Jane. Go. I'll escort Sam and give her something of yours to wear." Alec helped me up on my feet.

I could here her voice of apathy say, "As you wish, but I shall drop something to wear in your room, so I'll rid you of my presence, brother." And she left without another word, leaving me speechless.

Even after what I've just heard about Alec I felt save with him. At peace now that Jane left.

**Alec's POV**

"Why it's always like this with her?" I was asking myself, angry as hell. I could see Sam's uncertain hand, trying to calm me down but she quickly changed her mind and crossed her arms.

"Are you all right?" I asked, worried about her. I knew Aro would have never forgive Jane if she was the reason why Sam decided to leave, and I didn't know if_ I_ would either.

"Oh, it's nothing, don't worry. You're both quite... talented, you and your sister." She said awkwardly.

"I'm really sorry for her behavior."

"Well, the next time I have a question I will try to ask you, at least it won't hurt." She said jokingly. But soon afterwards, all traces of humor disappeared and an annoyed expression replaced her smile into a straight line.

"Is everything all right?" I asked again, this time hoping to get an honest answer.

"No, nothing is right. And before you ask it's not about your sister." She said taking the words out of my mouth. "The problem is that you've just discovered that somebody is getting ready to attack you as we speak and you're here babysitting me. I wouldn't need to a babysitter if you just explain to me how things really are. I don't know anything about you and your culture and it bugs me." I wondered what were these bugs she was speaking of. It was such a strange language, modern English.

"Bugs?" I asked felling very idiotic.

"It's another way for saying 'It bothers me.'"

"Sam look, Aro has everything under control. You gave us everything that we need to know. They'll come up with a plan to eliminate the army. In your vision they probably killed us because we weren't expecting them. We don't need practice, just position and timing, and we've got both, thanks to you." I said as I placed a lock of hair behind her ear that kept _bugging_ me as I spoke. She smiled and I almost expected blush but of course that was insane.

"Now, this is your room. I can see Jane has already dropped by with your clothes. How about you wash up and change and I'll get you in half an hour so that you can meet the others."

"Okay" she said and without another world I disappeared from her sight.

I wanted to find Jane and ask her for a decent reason why she did that to Sam. I didn't search long as I knew she was near.

"If it isn't my dear brother." said Jane in an obnoxious voice.

"Why did you do it on her? She's new and you're doing everything you can to scare her."

"Oh come on, I was just having some fun. You enjoy courting the new girl and I enjoy showing her pain."

"Court her? I was just being nice to her. She has potential and you know it. What are you afraid of? That master will pick a new favourite? Since when have you been afraid of a little competition?" I spat the words at her.

"Oh, we'll see dear brother." And she turned leaving me I the middle of the corridor, with little clouds of doubt, slowly bursting the protective anti-romance bubble around my brain.

* * *

**~*~Happy New Year 2011 People~*~**


	8. Haunted

**I dedicate this chapter to all of those girls out there who won't let their past loves go. To those girls that still feel their hearts ache when the name of their love is called out or even when a thought of him arises. I hope this chapter helps. Sam can't let Cam go…and I know that she isn't the only one.**

**Please, Please, Please review! You don't know what it means to me! If you don't like the story or have some ideas review anyway. Constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**Thanks for sticking with Sam. Hope you like this Chap!**

**Chapter 9: Haunted **

***3 Days after- 5:00p.m***

I am nervous for tonight though I really shouldn't be. I met the rest of the coven and some of them are simply scary. I found out that I got along just fine with Felix. Yesterday, we went to get some wood, well, pull some trees out and breaking them into small pieces is more exact. You could say that when it comes to physical appearances we are complete opposites. He is very big, tall, and thick through the shoulders while I have a very petite frame. He has short, cropped black hair while I have long, dark brown wavy locks that cover almost three quarters of my back.

I was laughing at the thought of us the other day, carrying lumber to make the place seem more welcoming to the tourists (or as I like to refer to them, imported happy meals.)Though I certainly don't approve of their diet and they openly state that they don't approve of mine, we seem to get along pretty well.

I also met Chelsea and Heidi. They are both gifted vampires. Chelsea can manipulate emotions while Heidi can send waves of whatever emotion you can think of. We started talking and within an hour we looked as if we were old friends. We talked about everything and even planned to ask permission to go shopping. They both said that they could handle being around humans without tearing out their throats. I told them how internet worked and they loved it, they never considered the possibility that it good for anything, except for discovering about murderous which could easily be vampires. Both their gifs scared me a little, I mean no one would like to be controlled around emotionally like puppet. But at least I was glad that I found some friends. I was starting to miss girl talk which was _not_ a good sign.

Thinking about friends made me think about Dakota and Courtney, which made me painfully think of Cam. He was still there, etched upon my heart. I suddenly got an idea so crazy that it might actually work!

I said it myself, my decisions turn into visions! If I thought really hard about him maybe I could see what he was up to or what he will be up to!

I closed my eyes and concentrated real hard, putting all my focus on him. I faintly remembered then the scent of his clone, the deep brown colour in his eyes but no damn fog.

Knock, Knock

Seriously, now? I didn't dare to open my eyes and lose my focus. I felt to close to lose everything.

"Come in" I said, still in a yoga position on the couch, with my eyes closed.

I heard the door slowly being opened as the intruder slowly made his way to my couch. "Hey, um this is awkward, what are you doing?" Alec's voice said as he probably noticed my closed eyes and weird position.

My eyes fluttered open immediately as I recognized to whom the voice of my interrupter belonged.

"Hey, I was just trying to see him."

"See him?" he asked with clear confusion written all over his gorgeous face.

"You know, see a vision of Cam."

"Who is Cam?" he asked, still confused.

I suddenly felt uneasy in my own skin. I had never talked to anybody about Cam. No one knew, now Alec came and I had a chance to speak about him to someone even if I had to admit that it still felt weird.

"I didn't mean to intrude, if you don't want to talk-"I interrupted him.

"No, it's just that it feels strange, talking about him. I loved him when I was still alive. And I still do."

"Ah, so you were lovers." Now it was his turn to feel uneasy and I so didn't want him to jump to _those_ conclusions. Hell, I never kissed a boy in my seventeen years let alone slept with one. Plus we never even dated. It was just a deep obsession of mine.

"No, I loved him but he didn't love me back. I was just another invisible sixteen year-old for him. He didn't even know that I loved him"

He looked at me incredously, "How could he not be aware of the presence of such a beautiful young woman?" If I was still human I would have flushed redder than a tomato. I had better change the subject, quick.

"So I didn't see you today, were you planning for the attack."

"Yes and I talked to Aro. Have you thought a little bit about your staying here?"

"Yes, I think that I will stay for a while. I'm very eager to learn and all of the art and history here is simply fascinating. "

"Aro will be pleased." He said in a respectful nod.

"I need to hunt." I said as I got up from the couch. I needed to find an excuse to be alone.

I felt nausea which should be strange for a vamp. I knew it when it hit me. A thick blanket of fog covered my eyes. Now I was used to it enough to recognize it as a vision. I saw it as it took shape, it reveled the full moon above the sea, a place that I knew very well. It was the place where I tried to unsuccessfully commit suicide after my first kills.

I saw that about fifteen teenagers, all drunk. Some where dancing others kissing or taking pictures with bottles of beers swinging in their hands. Amongst them there was Cam. Even if I was a living dead person he still made me feel almost dizzy. He was posing with some girl near the edge. He could easily fall into the sea. I somehow managed to get closer and listen to their thoughts as I had listened to Vladimir's, even if it was completely by accident.

I penetrated Cam's mind first. The alcohol that he consumed made it very difficult to see clearly. It was like there was some sort of impenetrable brick wall blocking my way to his thoughts. But probably this was what he was really thinking about. Nothing. I remembered faintly from my past life that I got drank on New Year's Eve. I spilled a lot of secrets that day and ended up not remembering anything the following morning. One world. Horrible.

I saw him getting closer to the edge but he didn't notice that the ground was not firm enough to support him. I heard a crack, followed only seconds later by a splash in the water. My eyes snapped towards the sea and I saw Cam out of his senses slowly drowning. I could even smell fresh blood but that didn't matter. He was drowning and I had to save him I jumped of the cliff but before I could make contact with the water the fog came back and I was snapped back to reality.

"Sam, what did you see?" I l was sitting on the couch with Alec's worried face just a few inches away from mine.

"Alec, I saw him die. He fell off a cliff and bumped his head. He won't make it." I tried to speak clearly but my voice cracked with every few words.

"Who? That boy you were telling me about. Cam? Did it already happen?"

"No, it was a full moon. I felt it in my bones, Alec. If I don't save him, he'll die tonight."

"You're not supposed to interfere with him anymore. Everyone thinks you're dead. If you save him he'll recognize you and even if you escape, he will talk." His voice was full of authority.

"But I can't just let him die." I replied helplessly.

"That's how its' supposed to be. Tonight he will be careless so death will claim him." Every word of his was like a sharp blade cutting through my flesh, making the wound in my heart deeper and deeper.

**Alec's POV **

I knew that I was hurting her but I couldn't let her do this to herself. The rules are there for everyone. Even Aro wouldn't get her out of this one. It wouldn't matter if she had such an amazing gift if this boy would recognize her. It pained me to see her like this.

"Please Alec. Please. Ignore the stupid rules for once." She grabbed my arm but I cowered away from her. I couldn't give in. I cold feel her eyes on me.

I couldn't take it anymore. I looked at her, and almost felt angry. She was falling for some ungrateful, useless slob. She could do so much better but I knew she wasn't as naïve as I thought when I met her. She was strong and cunning. She could do it without causing any trouble.

I walked away, but I knew she was following. I led her to the reception desk where Rebecca, the new receptionist was doing some paperwork. I asked her to take a break so she nodded and left quickly.

Sam was standing by my side, looking confused and worried. I still couldn't believe that I was doing this. I opened the saw the Al Italia number, written neatly on a sticky note on the side of the monitor.

I sat down and pulled out a passport. We always used fake passports when we needed to use the airplanes. One of Jane's passports would suit her well. They were about the same size and she could pass as an eighteen year-old easily than Jane, thanks to the worry that seemed to be etched on her face.

I picked up the phone number and dialed. A female receptionist with an overly perky voice answered the call. "Al Italia Airlines, how may I help you?" Of course she spoke Italian so Sam couldn't understand.

"I would like to know if there are any flights scheduled for Malta today ." I answered briefly.

"Let me see," Over the line I could hear her typing quickly. "Yes, the plane will leave at half past eight."

"Do you have any tickets left?" I asked, hiding my inpatient nature.

"Yes we have five tickets left for first class."

"I want to book one ticket."

"Very well. Surname please."

Sam whispered Hathaway. I was surprised that she knew Italian. The name on the passport stated Sabrina Marini. "Marini"

"Is that everything?

"And I would like another ticket from Malta to Rome for the earliest time you have tomorrow." I asked her

"The next flight is at five o' clock in the morning. Is that okay?"

"Perfect."

"So fist class ticket for Marini?'

"Yes"

"It's all taken care of. "

"Thank you. Goodbye." And I hung up.

Thanks Alec, I really owe you one." Her eyes looked so deep with gratitude that I almost lost myself in them. Then I remembered how late we already were. "Come on let's take your photo for the passport. I'll call for Rebecca to conclude it. She's quite talented in these sorts of things."

**Sam's POV**

Alec was driving me to the airport in a brand new blood red sports car that seemed to be rarely used. I was so worried about Cam that I almost forgot all about the attack.

"What about the attack? Shouldn't I be there to help you fight? But I can't be in two different places at the same time." God, that was so selfish. I should have helped them but instead I was off to Malta saving my jackass crush. But what could I do? They say the heart wants what the heart wants.

"Actually, Aro made it clear to me that you should not be there fighting. You're still a newborn yourself. You can easily get killed." he answered matter-of-factly.

"Does being a newborn mean that you have to treat me like a baby?" I asked surprisingly annoyed.

"Yes it does until you learn how to fight properly and you're much too valuable. Out there you'd only be a distraction because you'd get yourself in danger, and I would probably end up dead trying to save you." He answered. What did it mean? Would he actually risk his life trying to save me? Well, these were answers I would probably never know.

"How much further? It's already 7:45." I knew that I sounded desperate but I didn't care I had to save him.

"You're right," he said as he pulled over into a side street. "We should continue on foot."

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'll find my way to the airport." He nodded and started the car. "Thanks again." I whispered as I left but I knew that he heard it.

After the check in and several disbelieving looks about my age, all the passengers boarded the plane and it took off. I had no idea how I could really save him. Everything came so fast. Even if I managed to get there what was I supposed to do? I couldn't possibly rush in front of all those kids and pull him away before him away before the ground cracks so I definitely had to act after he would fall into the water. I felt somebody shaking my arm. We couldn't be already there. I went back to reality and I saw a pretty air hostess looking at me with a big pair of curious eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked with fake worry.

"Huh? Oh, yes I was just deep in thought."

"Oh, okay, I thought that you turned to stone. You were so still."

Why was this stranger making so many questions? "Yes, I was very worried." I tried to make the sweetest face so maybe she would go away. "Do you need something? " I asked while trying to hide the irritated voice.

"Nnn…no, no. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted anything to eat or drink." She said in a lost voice. It must be the vamp charm.

"No thank you." And she finally moved away and left me in peace.

The plane landed and I was in the duty free. I decided to buy a pair of sunglasses incase I met anybody I knew. Bless Alec's heart for putting a twenty euro bill in my pocket. He must have known I would need it. I picked one quickly and paid for it.

I entered through the very familiar arrivals hall. I used to come frequently to the airport with my friends when I was a kid. So many memories! I was just a few moments away from my old house. But probably I would find my mother making out with some idiot as I had left her before going to that party the damned knight when I died. Well better save myself from the pain. I put on my imitation of the new Versace sunglasses and walked away.

It was midnight already. I went outside in a corner and started running towards the very same bay where I unsuccessfully tried to kill myself about a year ago. I arrived quickly but it appeared that they already there. My only chance of saving him was to save him after he fell. I took off my dress put it in my bag near a tree. I wasn't exactly looking forward to swimming in a tank top and cycling shorts but if I that's what I had to do to save him then so be it. I positioned myself under the cliff and waited silently.

This could go horribly wrong in many ways. I prayed that they wouldn't injure themselves with those damned glass bottles because the slightest drop of blood would kill him and probably the rest of them all.

I started eavesdropping on them.

"Courtney, give me some of that, will ya?" Dakota and Courtney where hanging out with Cam?

"Dakota get your pretty ass over here and take me a pic"

"Sure thing sugar." She told him in a rather bitchy voice. That was it prepared myself.

I heard the crack so I went exactly under the tip and only a few seconds after Cam's body started falling. He hit his head with a rock and fell unconscious. Thanks god no blood. As his body hit the water I reached for him and thus prevented his fragile head from touching the rocks. Underneath me I felt some rocks making contact with my back but of course they didn't affect me at all.

I dived underneath him so that his friends would think that the waves carried him ashore. I could see them staring underneath and shouting. I carried him to shore. I wasn't exactly an expert in CPR. More exactly I didn't know the first thing in CPR but it didn't exactly matter since it was already unsupportable being this close to him. But it had always been my dream to touch his soft cheeks.

I heard his heart beat getting stronger. He was going to wake up. I knew that the moral thing was to escape now that I succeeded in saving him but I wanted to talk to him badly. I waited until he began to regain consciousness again. He suddenly looked at me with his sweet brown eyes full of confusion. And started to slowly to stand up. It appeared that he didn't realize that we were both soaking wet.

"W-where am I?" he asked me innocently.

"You've just fallen off a cliff and you're hallucinating" I told him sweetly. He nodded while taking in the last piece of information.

"So I'm not dead?" He asked me.

"No, you're not. But I am." Oops revealed a little too much.

"Huh? Who the heck are you?"

"I'm somebody who knew you."

"Ok… Wait, I know you. You used to live in my neighborhood before you died." I pulled up the famous poker face. "What was your name?" he said to himself under his breath. No human would have heard him but I heard him loud and clear.

"You don't remember my name?" My voice was only a soft murmur. The stupid question escaped my lips involuntary.

My heart cracked in a million pieces. My only reason for living was him. I spent the last year in that miserable cave thinking about him, and about how our lives could be together, remember his smile, his breathtaking chocolate brown eyes and wavy dark hair, his cologne. But he didn't even remember my name. I was invisible to him back then. My death didn't even affect him enough to remember my name. I didn't give him a chance to speak.

"I must go. Be careful next time. Death only spares you once in life. I can hear your friends coming to rescue you. Goodbye." I said bitterly. Then in one of those fast vampire moves I hit him in the head hard enough for him to faint, not causing any damage. I pulled him close to the water, so that it would appear natural and darted to get my bag.

I didn't eve stop to put on my dress. I ran until I saw a public toilet. I knew that there were cameras and I was really sorry for what I was about to do. I knew that the camera wouldn't catch me if I used vampire speed so I jumped and took out the batteries in a fraction of a second.

The door was closed so I had to break the lock too. I wanted to get clean so that I wouldn't ride in a first class in an airplane smelling like Salty Sam the Capitan. I put the water full on and washed my face first. Than dapped my hair trying to get rid of the salty smell. Then I tied it up in a tight bun and put on my dress. All in all I was good to go.

I was in perfect timing for the airplane. Only when the plane took off I felt the whole evening coming back to me. It was as if the plane's pressure was making the episode sink inside of me. It was getting deeper and deeper. I pretended to sleep so that no one would bother me. Before I knew it the couple in front of me got up and so did everybody else. I did the same. I got of the plane as fast as I could. I really needed a good shower.

As the sliding doors opened automatically, I was welcomed back to Italy. It would take less than an hour to Volterra now that I knew the way.

I saw a face that I really wasn't expecting to see.

Alec.

He smiled just a little barley-there smile when he saw me. I was in no mood to smile back, not even a fake little smile. But I was very thankful for the fact that he was here. I really didn't want to be alone because my mind would definitely drift to Cam. There I did it again. I said his name again. It was so easy falling in temptation.

"Hi.", he said as I approached him.

"Hi, thanks for coming," I answered him plainly. This was one of those rare times were I just couldn't lie anymore.

"Anytime, Sam." he answered as we walked away.

We didn't exchange one more world for two hours while we rode in the expensive car of his. I desperately needed to break the silence and since Alec wasn't the talking type I had to go first. I picked the first random subject that popped in my head.

"So, how did the attack go?" I asked him.

"It went smoothly, nobody on _our_ side died. We were prepared." He said as he looked at me rather uncertain. He looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it at the last minute.

Exactly fifty-six minutes and forty-three seconds later Alec broke the silence. I know, that's so nerdy of me, counting seconds but its surprisingly a relaxing hobby.

"So, what happened? If you don't mind me asking, you don't really have to answer or anything." He asked the question that I really hope he wouldn't ask. I hated the fact that I couldn't masquerade the pain as I had always done all my life. It was a confirmation right in front of me that I was doing a horrifyingly lousy job of keeping the usual sarcasm going on.

"So it really shows that badly, doesn't it?" I asked rhetorically.

"You didn't kill him or anything, right?" Of course he was worried. I don't think his bosses would approve of letting me jet off to Malta. From the little time I spent with them I already knew that a human's life was worth less then a penny.

"Oh no. On the contrary my helpful friend. I saved the day." Hey, some of the sarcasm was back. I was already recovering - or becoming a better liar.

"Well then, why do you seem so sad?" he still answered which caught me of guard. Usually I'm not that easy to read. I knew that I already seemed pathetic to him, going off to save the person-who-must-not-be-named but I intended to tell him the truth. I owned him that much and I knew it. After all I begged him to let me go.

"Well, after I saved him I talked to him and-"

"You what?" he asked almost disbelieving.

"Hey, don't worry. I told him that he was hallucinating and he drank it up and I hit him so that his friend would find him unconscious. Plus he didn't even remember my name." I blurted the last sentence but I knew he heard me.

We stopped in a side street surrounded by trees. I recognized this spot from where I first met Alec.

"I can't believe you."

"I'm very sorry for talking to him but I'm sure he won't remember anything. Hey, why didn't we stop at the clock tower?"

"Because, they're still cleaning up." He answered. "And I'm not mad at you for saving him. I know it's hard to let go at first. I'm incredulous at the fact that a girl like you would let herself fall for such a boy."

I was really put off track with the last sentence. It was as if he'd just spoken in Pig Latin. I thought that he brought me here to slowly torture me but instead I got praised… I really had no clue if Alec had just praised me or not.

"A girl like what?" I asked him mystified not rely expecting and answer.

"Well, you're certainly smart, seeing how you handled well the situation and any male has to be blind not to notice how beautiful you are."

I remained speechless. Smart, beautiful from Alec? I knew how Alec was and he certainly was old fashion since he was born who knows how many centauries before me. It was old fashioned flirting.

"You really think I'm smart… and beautiful?" I asked still immensely shocked.

He didn't answer me. He just approached me, standing in front of me, really close to me. He lifted his hand and brushed his soft palms on my cheeks. His index finger then slowly traced the line of my lips and I swear that even though there was no blood, his touch made me feel like I was burning inside. Not the painful burning, but the worm soothing one that came when a girl was about to get kissed. He hesitated leaving less than an inch space between our lips. I could almost feel his mind racing probably wondering if he would be received. I wanted that kiss more than the blood I needed to live. I wanted to feel his warmth and inhale more of his delicious bitter honey scent. It was so sweet, sweeter than any honey made by the best bees in the world but at the same time it had a bitter edge to it. It was just like honey and lemon. Only a few seconds later I could almost feel his lips on mine. I closed my eyes waiting for my very fist kiss.

Hey, back it up a little. I evaluated the whole situation. I came back feeling like hell and now he's kissing me? This smelled a lot like a pity party? Stupid inner debates and stupid irresistible Alec. I knew I was going to have to do the right ting that follows my morals. Once I heard a phrase that I always remember when I have temptation in front of me. If the temptation is too strong, push it away from you. And that's exactly what I did. Literally.

The next thing I saw was Alec smashed in a tree, his eyes wide open. I was such a stupid dork, pushing him away like that just because of my high morals. Well, the only thing I had to do was explaining why I did such an atrocity and I made it a point to apologize for a million times. Good thing we had eternity.

**Okay people, that's it for today. Sorry I couldn't upload and I won't upload soon but the damn but the damn exams are keeping me away from Sam. Hope you like it and I apologize for leaving the story in such a juicy, curious way. But I promise to start writing as soon as I finish my last European Exam. Keep vamping up! **


	9. Pity

**Hello People! I know I suck for leaving the story that way but I felt bad for making you wait so long so here it goes. I would like to thank Lazy-Teenager Syndrome (btw cool name- I think I'm infected too =D) for getting me of my lazy butt and making me continue. I felt like I had outgrown this story but I found a way to turn it up a notch. For all you Sookie Stackhouse fans you can try my second story 'New Dead Girl in Town'. SM owns everything but I own Sam. Chapy 10 here we go, enjoy:

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Pity **

"I'm so sorry; Alec but I really don't need your pity." Stupid ole' me. Why do I always screw up? Can't I just be one of those teens who normally get into hyperventilation mode when a hot boy tries to kiss them? The question answered itself. No, because I wasn't exactly normal, was I?

He swiftly got up and dusted his black shirt. "No, don't be sorry. I shouldn't have been so… demanding. But believe me that wasn't pity at all." He looked at me intently, obviously trying to decipher my unreadable expression but my poker face was back on. I didn't reply and the silence suddenly grew tense and awkward.

"You need to hunt." Now he really took me aback. But it was true; I was mighty hungry. "You're eyes are pitch black. Usually they're golden. He explained to me.

"Oh, now I get it. Yeah, I really need to hunt."

"Alright, shall we go?" he asked me casually.

"We, as in you and me?" Alec? Hunting? The world was seriously going topsy turvy.

"Yes, as in positive answer." He had a slight smile on his lips.

"Mhm…Don't you usually get your meals um… imported?" I pointed at the visible tip of the clock tower.

"Yes but I decided to give hunting a chance" he answered.

"Let's make this a little bit more fun. Can you smell that deer about 3 miles from here?" He closed his eyes and I waited for him to nod. "On the count of three, we'll see who can get to it first. You ready?"

His eyes snapped open and he nodded. I began counting. "One… two… three…Go" and we sprinted deeper in the woods at the speed of light. I beat him by a good 200 meters and I wasn't even trying my hardest. I could see him forcing himself to run faster but he just wouldn't keep up with me. I slowed my pace until he was running by my side. I grinned smugly at him.

"Damn, you sure can run. You just might be able to outrun Jeremy." He said.

"Jeremy?" I didn't recall ever knowing a Jeremy.

"He's in the guard though one of the lesser members. But he is a very useful messenger."

"So where do I classify?" I asked him with curiosity.

"You really mean that you wish to join us permanently?" he said as his angelic face lit with the prospect.

"Not permanently but I do intend to join you for quite some time if you will be kind enough to show me your hospitality. So answer my question…"

"With a gift like yours you can easily fit in with the most important members of the guard." He finally answered.

The deer's smell was getting stronger as we were very close. "So you want to do the honors?" I asked him even though I was starving.

"Ladies first." I nodded and surpassed him. The poor deer never saw it coming. My hands grabbed him and snapped his neck. I felt the need to snap the neck of each animal I killed so that they wouldn't suffer and death would come and carry them away quickly like a breeze of wind. I pulled him closer to my bared teeth which ripped its skin and drank his blood. It had a hideous taste but it calmed my thirst the moment it hit my throat. I managed not to spill one single drop on my clothes while Alec watched me with interest as if I was an octopus opening a jar.

"Want a bite?" I asked him, unaware that my mouth must have looked disgusting. I remembered after I spoke but by than it was too late.

"I'm sorry but it really smells bad." He looked at me with a face of pure disgust.

"Oh come on. Don't be a coward." I dared him as I motioned him with my finger.

He came closer and bit the deer's skin and sucked a mouthful of blood but he spit it out of his mouth the moment he tasted it.

"How do you manage to get it down your throat? It tastes horrible compared to human blood."

"Oh, please don't remind me." I said frankly. I really didn't want to be reminded of that sweet smell that still haunted me.

"Well I guess that you should hunt some more. I'll watch you. I find you quite interesting." He told me. I closed my eyes to see if I could smell some more deer but I smelt something even better. There was a bear nearby. I broke of in an abrupt run and shortly afterwards Alec followed me. I saw the bear and lunged at its neck. I could see that Alec's eyes were as wide as saucers as he watched me battle the bear. He was really sweet, worrying about me and I allowed myself a glance at him. The bear took the opportunity to try to free itself from my steel grip and in the process it tore my dress' neckline and the thin tank top underneath it and exposed my bra. I finished it quickly by breaking its neck but the damage to my dress was beyond repairable. I sucked the bear dry cleaned my bloody face with the back of my hand and miserably tried to hide my very exposed cleavage. If I were human I would have flushed redder than a tomato. Alec was trying to look away but at the same time he was tempted to peek and the minute he did I swear he wouldn't take his eyes off me.

He looked like he wanted to jump my bones that instant, right there in the woods. His unreadable conversation with my boobs was getting annoying so coughed a little fake cough. He looked at me abashed. He took off his jacket and handed it silently to me. I put it on quickly and ran away. I was determined to avoid him as much as possible until I could put up the courage to speak to him again. Fortunately the clock tower was open so I avoided everybody. I headed straight to my room and filled up my bathtub with warm water. I undressed quickly and jumped in the tub. I soaked in the water for a very long time and started washing my hair. The room reeked of strawberries and when I dried myself with a fluffy black towel I thought that I smelled really eatable, which clearly was not a really good omen.

I heard a soft knock on the door and smelled Alec behind the door. "In a second." I said as I opened the drawers to find some underwear and wrecked havoc in my wardrobe to find a decent dress since nobody here bothered to buy jeans. I spared a glance at the mirror and decided I looked reserved enough to let him come in.

"You can come in" I said fervently.

**Alec's POV**

"Sam, I… I… wanted to… apologize for what happened with the bear and everything …I." I stammered. Damn she drove crazy. I really wanted to apologize to her as I should have done back in the woods but I couldn't risk everybody hearing us.

"Oh, it' fine. Don't worry. It was my fault; I should not have let the bear do that." she said in a small voice.

"Master Aro wanted to talk to you." I told her all business like.

"Alright. Does he want to see me right now?" she asked me.

"He said as soon as possible." I said as I got out of the room and waited for her to follow me. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened in the forest.

_****Flashback****_

_She lunged at the bear and rumbled with it. I looked at her with disbelief. She looked so fragile and tiny compared to the bear that I almost felt the need to protect her. She was graceful and beautiful like a swan, tough and ferocious like a tiger. She glanced my way for a second and grinned, showing me her sharp pearly whites. The bear didn't hesitate to defend itself and tried to get her off him. His claws tried to pierce her skin by failed miserably, of course. But he did mange to tear her dress. She quickly became agitated and finished off the bear without unnecessary hesitation. She drank and left the carcass of the animal lying on the ground while she tried to hide her very substantial bosom. Her corset was showing or whatever it was called… um… bra. Times have truly changed. Jane had told me that woman no longer wore corsets, but now wear bras. _

_I tried to look away but it was just too tempted. I promised myself just a little peek. But when I looked at her I was compelled. She looked so lovely when she was embarrassed or angry. I really wished that she would have decided against wearing a bra. Though the thin garment was all lacy and quite attractive on her, I really wished she would consider not wearing it. It had been quite some years since I had been with a woman and it was just cruel seeing her like that. I wanted to make love to her until she would scream and forget her name and where we where. My fantasies carried me away until I heard an obvious little fake cough. It took all my self discipline to get my eyes off her and not jump her right there and then. Then I realized how truly embarrassed she must have felt. I shrugged of my jacket and handed it to her without even one word. She put it on, took off and left me alone in the forest. I spent about an hour immobile in the forest, just thinking about her eyes, her lips and many other parts of her body I wanted to explore. I promised myself she would be mine no matter the time it would take me to get her trust._

_****End of flashback** **_

We were finally in front of the throne room. I opened the door and we went inside. We bowed our heads in respect, though I was sure we bought had other things to ponder about.

* * *

**Okay, pls I really need some motivation to keep the story interesting. Questions, ideas- its all in your hand. Just press the little yellow button with the word 'Review' on it. You know you want to…;)**


	10. V for Volturi

**Thank you for all your kind reviews, they really made my day! **

**SM owns it all, I just own Sam. Now Chap 10: Here we go:

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: V for Volturi.**

I bowed at my new three masters. Ugh, even the thought of that made me want to gag. Masters! Heck, wasn't the whole point of being a vampire the absolute freedom? Well it was the best deal I was going to get. I didn't want to go back living in caves and stealing clothes. Plus I would get to learn many new things regarding my kind. I tried to avoid any eye contact with Alec. I didn't want to give him any hopes. It was already bad enough that he would almost make me feel naked around him, with the way he stared. Aro descended from his throne with a bright smile on his lips.

"You may get up my dear." Aro said and I did what he told me. "Is what Alec told me true, you will accept our invitation to join our coven?" he asked me. He looked happy, that is, as happy as a vampire his age could be.

"Yes, I would like to stay if you are kind enough to extend your hospitality." I said in a small voice. Aro wasn't that bad but I was scared as shit of Caius.

"Well, then we truly have something to rejoice about. You gift showed to be extremely powerful. Everything you predicted was true. Now our guard is complete." he said. I nodded as gracefully and politely as I could. "And we still have so much to learn about your gift. Tell me, we now that your gift applies to the future and to the past but does it apply to the present?" he asked me.

"I really have no idea. I can't even control it properly. The fact that I faint doesn't help during a fight. It's like it masters me not the other way round." I said.

"Well, then we should start working on taming your gift from today. I'm sure Alec wouldn't mind teaching you how to fight. He can show you how we live around here. You will do that, won't you Alec?" Aro ordered him. Well, wasn't that just super. The situation practically forced me to be around Alec all the time. Exactly the opposite of what I was planning.

"Of course, master." Alec said with a respectful nod. Then he looked at me but I looked down at my feet.

"Alec, give Samantha everything she needs to settle. I reckon you don't have any possessions of your own."

"That's right." I said trying to hide the icy edge of my voice. I hated feeling like a beggar in front of the prince. I had never liked my vulnerabilities to be made public and stuff was certainly a constant issue in my life.

"Well then, Maryann, get the tailor." Aro ordered and a red headed vampire nodded from the shadows and left.

We walked down a narrow corridor and Alec opened a secret door. As I walked inside I gasped. The room looked like a museum filled with ancient things that must have cost more than ten cruise liners put together. As I absorbed all the details I felt a hand on my neck. I turned around swiftly to find out that it was Alec. The boy needed to know his limits. I tried to twist his arm but of course he's not a fool. He dogged me without the slightest of difficulty. He was behind me again and I heard him laughing softly behind me.

"I just wanted to give you this. He said as he put on a necklace around my neck. I looked at the pendant which looked like a big V for Volturi. It had rubies encrusted on its surface and some sort of coat of arms. Alec tied the necklace around my neck. He started caressing my hair but it wasn't just a pat or two. He continued going on and on and I could feel inhaling more of my scent. It was just getting past awkward so I decided to brake the silence.

"So, what do I smell like?" I asked softly.

He inhaled more of my scent. "It's difficult to explain. You smell a little bit like magnolia. It's sweet but at the same time you're bitter. I can tell that you've suffered." he said. He was right but now my suffering was something belonging to the past. It wasn't clear in my mind. I tried to forget my fucked up human life and I didn't want to recall any memories. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and put away all the images that I had suppressed from my brain since I was turned into a vampire. I opened my eyes slowly and I found Alec in front of me, only inches away from my face.

"And what do I smell like?" he asked.

"You smell like honey and lemon. A bittersweet scent." I said in a dreamy voice. "So, I am in desperate need of clothes. And by the way what is this?" I changed the subject to avoid any further embarrassment.

"Oh, that's a necklace given to all Volturi members. It shows your rank in the guard. Yours is just like mine. Don't worry about clothes, the tailor will come shortly. Mostly you'll be waring black."

"Black?" I said in dismay.

"I'm afraid, those are the rules." he said.

"Well, alright but doesn't it get boring. Black all the time and well how exactly am I going to spend some of my eternity here."

"We spend all of our time embracing the arts and languages. We are walking among history here. And I'm not just talking about the clock tower. The art that belongs to our masters is hundreds of years old. Here we learn the languages and cultures. Believe me it's never boring." he said intensely.

"Oh, I love history. I used to take advanced history back when I used to go to school. I love French too but I'm probably a little rusty by now. I haven't used it in over a year now." I informed him.

"So, how did you learn to speak in Italian?" he asked me.

"Television. I used to watch a lot of television when I was ten and I learned it. Now you tell me, how many languages can you speak?" I asked him excitedly.

"I'm not sure I've never really counted them. There are some languages that people in his world have forgotten." he said quite matter-of-factly.

"Can you teach me to speak in Latin?" I squealed at him.

"Of course. I feel that we're going to get along swimmingly." he said. We got out of the room and I was grinning broadly. I tried to convince myself that I was excited about learning Latin and not the fact that _Alec_ was teaching me Latin. Sure, I could do that, couldn't I?


	11. My first kiss went a little like this

**Chapter 11: My first kiss went a little like this.**

**One Year Later**

I looked at myself in the mirror. Not bad, I thought. Though I was a little annoyed at always having to wear black. Still, I looked quite good. I pulled up my hair in a neat bun and the V pendant. I put on a pair of stylish black boots and peeked at the mirror for the last time. My eyes were onyx this time and I noticed how thirsty I was. I would hunt after I finished with whatever Aro wanted me to do.

But then I remembered that I had to meet Alec after that. We had another German lesson planned. I had already mastered Latin, French, Italian and Spanish since Alec promised that he would teach me. I improved my calligraphy too. Alec was a very good teacher, though the sometimes he would just stare at me. Over the months we formed a bond. There was something between us though I quite couldn't figure out what it was. I knew that he was attracted to me, though he wouldn't show it after what happened in the woods a year ago. I giggled at the thought.

I entered the throne room and found a very amused Jane using her gift on a vampire who was whimpering on the floor. He had shoulder length hair and a straight nose like those you see on an ancient Roman vase. He looked at me with an icy glare. In the shadows I could see Alec and I felt a wave of relief brushing over me.

"Ah, how nice of you to join us! As you can see we have a misbehaving guest. I thought that maybe you can try out your gift on him, see if we can allow him to leave." Aro told me.

"I'm not sure if I'm up to it. I still haven't quite mastered it." I said in a small voice.

"Yes, but Alec told me that you have improved. I'd no problem if you fail. That's the only way you can learn." he told me simply.

"Oh, alright then." I answered. Dimitri grabbed the vampire's hands and held them behind his back and made him kneel in front of me. I touched his forehead with my index finger and closed my eyes. I strained myself to penetrate his mind barriers. After about ten seconds in he same position I felt fog around me. Suddenly the fog shifted into an image. I saw the vampire exit through the clock tower's doors. Then hue fog shifted into another image. I saw a boy about my age being bitten. I penetrated his future once more and I saw the boy in the middle of a crowd in the sunshine, his skin shining while people stared at him and took pictures. That was all I needed to see. I relaxed and the fog went away. I opened my eyes and found myself back in reality. I was proud of myself. I managed not to faint this time.

"So, what did you see?" Aro asked me with an excited note in his voice. He truly found my gift fascinating. He probably appreciated it even more than I did!

"I saw him leave unharmed. Then I saw him turn an eighteen year-old boy." I looked at him and I could feel the pity rolling in my eyes but I couldn't risk our kind getting exposed. It was my duty. "The boy exposed us." I said in a blank voice.

The vampire growled at me. He escaped Dimitri's grasp and lunged at me. I put up my hands in front of my face but of course it was useless. I froze. The next thing I saw was Alec's back in front of me. He jumped between me and the outraged vampire and gripped his neck. He paralysed him and I saw him lunging for his throat. "Stop!" I said as I regained my voice. Alec stopped his bare teeth from ripping out the vampire's throat. "Future visions can change. They're not written in stone. Perhaps if he is allowed to live he won't do what I saw." I said.

"Yes, but he has already gravely offended our kind. He has already tried to expose us. The Volturi give no second chances." Caius said to me. I cringed away from him even though I was already at a respectful distance. "Finish him up." Caius ordered. Alec snapped his neck with one graceful bite which sent his lifeless head rolling on the ground.

"So much commotion. Dimitri, take care of him." Aro said. Dimitri did as he was told he picked up the vampire's head from the hair. His eyes were blank and his skin looked like cracked marble. I shuddered.

"Very, good. I see you have enhanced your gift. You can go now." he waved his hand to dismiss me. I walked away and Alec followed me. He caught up with me in a few seconds.

"Follow me." he told me.

"Alec, would you mind if we skip today's lesson?" I asked him weakly.

"Oh, we're not going to do a normal lesson today." he said. "What happened in there can happen again. Just because you can't fight. Today we're starting your training." he concluded as we set of into the night. He grabbed my hand and led me to the woods.

**Alec's POV**

"Alec, I'm not really a violent person." she told me. "Well that's the problem. You're just too sweet and helpless to be a vampire. Our nature is to kill not play heroes." I answered angrily.

Suddenly I couldn't feel her hands under mine. Before I could even responded to it I felt a steady blow from the front. The next thing I saw where her black eyes boring into mine. "Don't you dare call me helpless! I haven't been helpless in a long time and I'm not starting now." she said in a low menacing voice that made her sound more seductive than she already was. My obsession for her was getting worse. But I felt it in my bones. Tonight was the night.

"Then show me what you can do. Block my attacks" I said as I released myself from her grip and joined the shadows. I saw her as she closed her eyes and inhaled the air around her. I ran silently and tried to attack her from behind but she ran away until she found a tree with a very thick trunk and considerable height in her path. She climbed half way up so I followed her. She suddenly jumped down in a somersault and landed with her feet on the ground. Then she pulled me down from the scruff of my shirt and I landed on the ground facing the starry night and her smug face looking down at me.

"That was just beginner's luck." I retorted. "You wish." she said as she helped me get up. We caused quite some ruckus in the woods during training. I stopped going too easy on her and she resisted for sometime but then I managed to push her down on the ground. As she was falling she tangled her foot with mine and I fell on her.

She didn't move. I could feel her pressed to my body, only a thin layer of clothes that prevented our flesh from touching. Her rosy lips were only a breath away. I stroked her hair. "You're so beautiful." I mumbled. Her eyes bore in mine and I could see a spark in them. Then I made my move. I didn't hesitate this time. I didn't want her to find some unthinkable excuse again and push me in a tree. I kissed her softly and heard her moan in pleasure. I liked her response so I turned our little peck on the lips into a something stronger and more powerful. I could feel her hunger and restraint on her lips and it made me arouse.

**Sam's POV**

I was really doing it! I was having my first kiss here in the middle of nowhere. He pulled out the clips in my hair and tangled his fingers in it. His lips were soft and smooth against mine but they quickly became eager. Suddenly I felt his tongue inside my mouth. It played with mine and explored my mouth. Suddenly his fingers left my hair and slid between us and stopped at my chest and gave a little squeeze. A surprised "Oh" escaped my lips. I was turned on. I pushed him up and removed his jacket with a little help from him. We both removed our V chains even though we had to break our kiss for a few seconds. I slowly undid the buttons of his shirt and he kissed me still eager. I ran my fingers on his bare chest and felt almost warmth between us even though we both run under average temperature. His lips left mine and he slowly laid kisses along my throat. His hands left my chest and this time started to work with the zipper on my dress. He managed to get it down and slid the cloth down to my waist. His hands trailed up to my chest but he found more fabric that was my bra.

"Why do you bother wearing these?" he said, his voice tinted with annoyance. I did some really hard thinking about what I should answer. "For the same reasons women used to wear corsets." I answered. He probably knew what corsets were, or that's what I thought. He continued kissing and working with my bra. I broke our kiss and smiled a goofy smile at him. I pulled up my dress and the zipper and put on my V chain. He looked at me reluctantly as if I he was a child and I just told him that Christmas was cancelled this year.

"Oh, come on. I won't do anything rash. That's enough for tonight." I said and left.

Back in my room I realised that I had just almost given up myself to a complete stranger. I knew nothing about Alec. But something that felt so good could never be wrong, right? Never in all my life, had I felt so good. My life had been a black hole from the first moment I took my first breath. I turned on the water in my bath, jumped in it and closed my eyes.

**Alec's POV**

I sat in the woods alone. I picked up my shirt and inhaled her scent on the fabric. I almost had her. After a whole year of restraint and suddenly she stopped. I had a feeling that I would never fully understand her. I heard slow footsteps and thought that she had changed her mind and came back. But as I smelt around me I realised that it was Jane.

I quickly put on my shirt but she intruded me before I managed to get to all the buttons. "Don't worry brother. It's not like I haven't seen your torso before. I thought you were supposed to be teaching her how to fight. I guess the adrenaline turned into something… else." she concluded.

"Were you watching us?" I asked, enraged at her. She shook her head. "Au contraire, mon frère" she told me mockingly. I just want to know something. What's your purpose? Surly you're not trying to mate with her, at least not forever." she said with a trace of humour.

"Has it ever crossed your mind, that I might want something more from my life, a reason to live for, someone to love."I asked her through clenched teeth. She laughed that callous laugh of hers.

"Brother, we have lost our ability to love centuries ago. I dare say we lost it when those pathetic humans burned us alive at a stake." she said as many cruel images penetrated my mental pain shields.

"Yes but she's not human now, is she?" I answered weakly. "She might as well be. She couldn't even block a weak attack. She's weak which will cause her permanent death sooner or later." She said in my ear.

"Nobody has ever taught her before. She wasn't lucky enough to have a master such as Aro. Whoever it was left her alone to fend for herself. We're luck that she has amazing restraint and still an amount of humanity in her or we would have had to go hunt her down and kill her." I answered her.

"Well then, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I come watch her improvement sometime." She said and left, leaving me alone once more for the night in the woods. I thought I was the one creature in the universe that understood Jane completely but this time I was baffled. Perhaps it wasn't just Sam; I would never be able to absolutely comprehend a woman's thoughts.

**Hope you liked it. Your Reviews are my fuel so don't hesitate! I really appreciate it; it's like Christmas with every email. *Looks like eight year old caught with her hand in the cookie jar, putting up a sweet puppy dog face***


	12. Red Roses and Pain

**So sorry for not posting last week! I was sick. Literally. So hope you enjoy this chap! Ily all for reading and reviewing! Makes my day:D**

**)*(**

**Chapter 12: Red Roses and Pain**

I got out of the tub the minute I heard the very familiar soft knock at the door. I reached out for the towel on the old-fashioned chest of drawers and dried myself as quickly as I could. And by dried I mean rubbed the towel on my body just not to look soaking wet. I put on a matching set of black lacy underwear and tied my dressing gown around me in inhuman speed and opened the door.

I smiled broadly and gave Alec my 1000 watt smile. He gave me one of his rare crooked smiles which left me melting in his hands like putty.

"Hi." I said fervently. I felt a lot like the hormone infested teenager on a soap opera. Or in my case, a hormone infested vampire.

Well that sounded really weird.

Was there really such a thing as hormone infested vampire? I mean, weren't hormones supposed, to sort of, die with the rest of my body? Well, I was certainly living dead proof that there was such a thing as hormone infested vampire. You could just ask my very wet centre under my belly.

"Hi" he answered back. I was too happy to feel awkward with the following silence. And honestly, I also had quite a slice of confusion on my plate too. I didn't know were we stood. He might as well have been dating another vampire for all I knew. It was not like we were together or anything. Sure we almost made out but that doesn't mean we were together. Not in my book. I remembered some girls back when I was one of the living, prattling and making a big deal out of a boy talking to them or maybe giving them a small kiss. The next thing you'd see was said girl in a relationship with poor misunderstood boy on Facebook. Then about two days later, said girl would appear single again and the cycle would repeat itself.

Well, with Alec the whole relationship status left me puzzled. There was surely some kind of relationship between us. I mean, I couldn't ignore what happened in the forest. We almost Did It!

"So..." I said to break the silence. He looked at me as if I had just interrupted a long train of thought. This is never easy. Said or done. It's just plain awkward. Something you would very much like to get over with. I decided on acting rather than talking. I invited him to sit with me on the bed. He came and closed the door behind him.

It could not have gone any better if I had planned the whole thing. I slowly leaned in, inhaling his bittersweet scent. I put my hands on his shoulders and stroked his hair. Our kiss, though sweet was filled with passion.

"Where do we stand?" I moaned against his soft lips. I thought I would cry out in pain if he told me that he intended to leave me. That I had been only a fling for him. Then I knew that he was my only binding to Volterra. The only reason to be in this little part of Italy. The only reason why I hadn't left this slaughter house to explore the world like I hoped I would do in the future. It would cause me physical pain to be apart from him. It was bad, very bad. I should never give one person such control over me. That's what I had to learn over the years.

"I want you to yield to me." he told me simply. He looked at me with so much sudden seriousness it made me shudder. Well, he certainly wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"But Alec, how can I? I don't know anything about you and you expect me to yield to you, whatever that entitles." I said which came out more like a whine. I really wanted to get to know him. He fascinated me. He was hot and passionate in a minute. Serious and cool in the next.

"Then I must call on you." he said with a little smile on his face.

"Call on me?" I said doubtfully. Sometimes ye old English gets tiring.

"You know, go out together to be able to talk and find out more about each other." he explained. I had a feeling I would really like calling on. Alec finally asked me out! I could have just flown ten feet in the air! My first date!

"I would love to accept your calling, or whatever fancy term I was supposed to use to answer." I said mockingly to lighten the mood. "So, what should I wear?" I asked skeptically. I didn't want to go underdressed or overdressed. I wanted to feel just right.

"You can make everything work, even a sack." he said, which was awfully sweet but didn't answer my question. "I'll pick you at midnight, if that's okay with you."

"Sure, that's perfect." I said.

"Very well, until then." he said and gave me a kiss on my hand and bowed a little. He exited the room and left me with a goofy smile on my face.

I must have sat there for minutes, heck maybe even hours. Then I knew I needed advice and help. I quickly put on a black dress I saw lying around and some shoes and blow dried my hair and set off to find Chelsea and Heidi. I found them in their usual spot in the garden gossiping about some of the crazy human celebrities, their currently new hobby.

"Hey." I said as I saw them. They both smiled at me and their eyes widened as they noticed the extra emotional spark in me.

"You've been awfully quite lately. What happened with that vampire? Everyone was talking about it. And where exactly did you and Alec run off to? Spill." Heidi said as I joined them. I missed them when we didn't talk. They knew when and what questions to ask and they weren't pushy. At least not when Alec was involved.

"Well, after that vampire attacked me and I stupidly froze like an idiot-"

"Ohh, don't blame yourself. It happens. It may be bewildering the first time." Chelsea said with concern.

"If you want the whole story don't interrupt. Alec took me in the woods and he got mad about me not being a good vampire and he called me helpless, which ended in one of my hissy fits so I attacked him."

"Men." Chelsea said with a sigh. "They never understand." concluded Heidi.

"Well, I won the first time and then we fought some more and he beat me. But I pulled his leg and he fell on top of me." they both raised their eyebrows at this. "Then he called me beautiful and he kissed me." I mumbled quickly.

"Ohh, you smooched Alec! I didn't even know he was straight before you told us what happened with the bear a year ago." Chelsea commented.

"Shut up, Chelsea. I want to hear what happened." Heidi said as she shook her friend's shoulder. I continued when I got both their attentions.

"Ok, so I took off his jacket and shirt and he unzipped my dress..." I trailed. "We didn't do overboard or anything. I stopped him from carrying on but then he came in my room and 'called on me'." the last 3 words sounded more like some foreign language.

They started to squeal as if I told them that we were getting secretly married in a little church.

"Oh, how romantic." Heidi squealed.

"When are you going on your calling out and what will you wear?" Chelsea squealed.

"He'll pick me up at midnight. But I have nothing to wear." just call me Cinderella

"It's already past eleven. You two go in Sam's room. I'll bring some dresses." Heidi said as she got up.

"1800s?" Chelsea asked with a smile on her face.

"You know it." Heidi said and left in inhuman speed. And that's exactly what we did too. We arrived in my room in a few seconds.

"Come on, take that dress off." Chelsea ordered.

I went in the bathroom and did as I was told. I found Heidi there when I finished. She had about five different dresses in her hands. They were all old-fashioned and now I understood why they mentioned the 1800s. These dresses were actually two hundred years old and they were all in mint condition. There was one blood red dress that especially caught my eye.

"Okay so I brought the corsets and skirts. Come here." Heidi said and for the next quarter of an hour they kept on pulling down skirts over my head and tightening up the god damned corset.

"Now, put on that red one, I think red suits you best." Chelsea said.

"Oh, ok. Just one problem. I can't walk straight. This is just so stiff." I cried.

"Well get used to it! We spend almost four hundred years wearing corsets and petticoats." Heidi said with a laugh as she slipped on her dress over my head. She arranged it and it was a beauty on me. I caressed the silky material. It was completely plain but at the same time its material made it look fancy.

Then Heidi and Chelsea started pulling at my hair. In a few minutes my long hair was turned into a fabulous up style. Heidi then put small red rubies in my hair and gave me a pair of black ballerina shoes.

"Here put this on." Chelsea said as she looked through the jewel box that came with the room. I didn't like to use the jewels in it for everyday use. I found them too fancy for my taste. But what Heidi gave me was simply perfect. The necklace was made of black velvet and it had a dangling ruby drop in the middle.

"He'll be here any second." Heidi squealed as she glanced at the clock.

"Have fun!" Chelsea called out as they left. I sat on the bed and closed my eyes but it didn't last for long as I heard a soft knock on the door. I opened it slowly, restraining myself from tearing away the door from its hinges. Alec was at the door looking as stunning as ever. A goofy grin spread across my face at his reaction. His mouth was barley open, as if he wanted to speak but forgot whatever he wanted to say. He was wearing black from head to toe, with a matching black tie.

"You...you look beautiful." ha said still dazed.

"Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself." I said.

"So... Victorian huh." He said while he pointed at the dress.

"Yeah, Heidi and Chelsea got to me." I said. "So where are we going?"

"Come on." he said as he took my hand. He led me to the basement and then he stopped in the corridor.

"Close your eyes and don't peep." he said as he put his soft hands over my eyes. We went further along the corridors until we arrived where he wanted. He opened the doors and removed his hands. I was shocked. The floor was covered in petals of red roses and there were roses everywhere. If this wasn't the sweetest thing any girl could ask I don't know what it was. I still couldn't speak so I decided to show him my gratitude. I turned around and kissed him deeply. I pressed myself to him even though it felt a little weird with the thick corset and about two kilograms of skirts.

"You're perfect, you know that, right? This is just amazing." I said.

"I'm glad you like it." he said as he poured some red stuff in two wineglasses. It smelled awfully like mountain lion blood. I tried not to feel like crying but I couldn't. He was just too darn perfect. I went over there and put my arms around his neck.

"If you ask me I would have preferred to give you some human blood but I didn't want to ruin the night by offending you." he said as he gave me the wineglass. The blood calmed my thirst which by now was at its peak. I hadn't gone hunting in quite some time. He had been sensible enough to get me the one thing I really needed. I kissed him again. And again.

His breath was cool against my lips. Then I felt his lips leave mine. He put on a CD inside the stereo and sweet classic music started playing.

"May I have this dance?" he said and bowed.

"Of course you can." I said as I lifted the sides of my dress as a princess would do in a movie. Because that's exactly how I felt, like a princess. He put his hand on the small of my back and the other one around my waist. I put my hands around his neck and we started swaying slowly to the music.

"So, this is the kind of music you like?" I asked him as I listened more attentively to the classical music. I used to like this kind of music but now, I was more up for Paramore than Antonio Vivaldi.

"Yes, considering that I was a teenager at those times it makes sense." he said

"Oh, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" I asked with a smile on my lips. I looked at him and I could see inner counting. Was I dating such an old man?

"I don't want you to be shocked or anything."

"I'm waiting." I said with determination.

"I was born in 1703; so that makes me three hundred and eight years old." he said matter-of-factly. I really didn't plan to choke but that's exactly what I did.

"Sorry Alec, I didn't mean to. I mean there's nothing wrong with you having over two hundred ninety years..."I mumbled. Stupid! Stupid! Why did I have to go there? I dared to look up at Alec and I saw him restrain himself from laughing in my face. He put his lips between his teeth in restraint. Then we both burst out laughing.

"So you're not disgusted that you're involved with such an old man?" he asked me through chuckles. I knew that he wasn't offended with my stupid involuntary choke and I felt instantly relieved.

"No, not really. I'll admit that it sounds weird but not disgusting." I said matter-of-factly. Then I heard my voice change with hysterics. "I mean seriously! How many girls can say that their boyfriend is almost three hundred years older than them?"

"Boyfriend?" he asked. His face was empty of all emotion, except his eyes, they were filled with intensity. I had to hide my shudder. His eyes were a deep crimson. He spent the last three hundred or so years, feeding off humans. Who knows how many humans died at his hands, looking at his angelic face before his teeth ripped out their throats? Suddenly I wasn't looking at him anymore. In the blackness of his pupils I could see dainty white necks with delicious blue veins just waiting to be pierced and the sweet blood flowing out and staining their clothes.

Then I felt someone slightly shaking my shoulders and I was snapped back to reality from my long train of thought. I swallowed hard and tried to forget my last few thoughts. Tonight was my... our night. And nothing would ruin it.

"Sam?" he said as he put a lock of hair behind my ear. Our gazes locked and I was lost in him once more. But he wanted an answer.

"Well, maybe... I thought that you... um... we..." I mumbled under my breath.

"Well, 'boyfriend'. That does sound weird. I'm not much of a boy, now am I? But I like it." he said softly. I was bewildered beyond words.

"You do?" I asked him when I finally managed to speak without my voice breaking.

"Yes, your my girlfriend and I'm your boyfriend." he said with an unusual possessive tone I had never heard.

I didn't dare speak or move. Our soft swaying stopped and we were both standing still as statues. I looked down at our feet- or in my case, the red skirt- but he lifted my chin and kissed me softly once more. Our lips were barely touching but I realized that I wanted, no needed more. I ran my fingers through his hair and inhaled his scent. I pulled him closer and our kiss suddenly deepened. But it was more than just passion which was spreading to our bodies like wildfire. Just when I thought that I was in perfect bliss, in Alec's arms I heard a tapping sound and the door suddenly opened.

I wanted to kill whoever interrupted us. That is until I saw a blond head pop from behind the door. Jane! I heard myself make a little sound as I stepped away from Alec. It almost felt wrong being physically apart from him.

What the hell was she doing here? Surely Alec didn't invite her. It was supposed to be just the two of us. I felt a wave of disappointment creep over me. The girl was creepy; she scared the shit out of me!

"Brother, I didn't know there was a party. So, what's the occasion?" she said in a sweet innocent voice. Then her glare fell on me.

"Oh, somebody wanted to impress! She's wearing all those skirts! She must like you a lot brother." she said which made me feel embarrassed and outraged at the same time.

"If you respect me as your brother, you'll leave and let us be." Alec said icily.

"What's this new attitude towards me? You never ever asked me to leave you alone. Is it her, she doesn't like me. Are you willing to let this little slut come between us?" Jane said as innocently as a child.

I was truly outraged! How dare she call me a slut! I hissed loudly but kept my cool. I tried to calm my voice before I spoke.

"Jane, we got up on the wrong foot. I never said that I don't like you and I never disrespected you in anyway, so you had no reason to call me a slut." I said before Alec could speak.

"Who told you to talk?" she said and I felt a searing pain through my body. I coiled up in a ball on the floor and I tried to make as little sounds as possible. I didn't want to enrage Alec further, even though my pride was stinging. But my try was useless. He saw right through me.

"How dare you use your power on her?" Alec said in a low voice as he helped me us and held me in his arms.

"Oh, she won't die, unfortunately." Jane said as she unleashed her twisted power on me. This time I screamed. It felt as if somebody just whipped me with a burning whip. Alec held me tighter and I instantly felt better. I forgot the pain and looked at him. But he was focusing on his grinning sister. I felt like a little mouse caught in the middle between two fighting cats. Jane suddenly began shouting and fell to the ground. Alec was using his powers on her!

"How dare you? Your own sister over a little slut." she said as the burning pain increased in my body. I grunted and closed my eyes but I couldn't suppress my screams any longer. I had to get away, escape some way. Then I saw no longer. Fog covered my eyes and the pain slowly left me. When I opened my eyes I found myself lying on some scruffy hay. I got up and wondered around. I was in stable. This was the first time that I was alone in my visions. I analyzed everything around me. I concluded that I was in an old stable, and by old I meant eighteenth century old. I heard some voices get louder. Then I saw an ugly hunched man, roughly grabbing a blond girl by the wrist. I looked at the girl and noticed that she was Jane, a human Jane. Her cheeks were flushed with the wind and she had a look of utter fear on her face. But even as a human she looked sweet and innocent. The man on the other hand had a crooked nose and some ugly facial scaring. His hair was long and greasy. He dumped Jane on the same pile of hay I found myself on.

"P-please sir. I never saw Nun Janet die. I was in bed, saying my prayers, please. I couldn't have killed her. I'm not a killer." Jane was pleading with tears running down her cheeks.

"Shut up you little witch. Now you'll get what you deserve. Nobody will blame me if I kill you. They'll thank me for getting rid of you." the man said with a cruel tone. He stripped Jane naked and raped her. I wanted to throw up. She was struggling to get him off her but of course all in vain. Tears streamed down her face and I felt bad for her but I couldn't help. The man pulled up his pants and got a whip. He beat Jane until he scared her back. Long red wounds formed on her back.

I screamed and the image distorted. I left Jane there being beaten and went back to reality. The next thing I saw was the starry infinite sky and bushy green leaves. From the looks of it I was in the woods. I felt two arms around me. I took a deep breath and examined the air around me. Safe. Alec obviously heard me and his eyes snapped on my face.

"Sam, what happened there-" I stopped him by putting my finger on his lips.

"I had a vision, Alec. A terrible vision. I saw your sister getting raped. Did you know about that?" I said softly.

I saw his eyes widen. He sighed deeply. I saw as different emotions ripped across his face. Amongst them anger, defeat and grief. By the worst of all was the agony that was rooted to deep for me to cure.


	13. Our pasts haunt us

**Hello, people! Major chap coming up, we're going to dig deeper into Alec's subconscious. I would truly appreciate it if you send some feedback; tell me what you think about the twin's past and what Alec feels about Sam. **

**XXX**

**Chapter 13: Our pasts haunt us.**

**Sam' POV**

"Alec." I said as I looked at him, still deep in thought. His face was the picture of agony, which made me feel helpless for the very first time. "Alec, please talk to me. Are you right? I'm such an a-hole. I should learn to keep my mouth shut."

"Sam, I... I think I need to tell you the story of how Jane and I became what we are today." his usual silky voice was now rough and hoarse. I got up from his embrace to face him properly. I put my hands on his temples and made him focus on what I was about to say.

"Alec, I can tell that you're not comfortable with talking about it. I won't push you to tell me. It has to be your own will. You know that I'll always be here for you whatever happens. But I want you to trust me, not feel obligated to tell me. Are we clear?" I asked him. He hugged me tightly and I could almost feel the recent add of negative energy flow out of him.

"You're right but I trust you. You will never fully understand me if you don't know my past. But I shall warn you. It's not a pretty story." he said as he leaned over a tree trunk and pulled us in a comfortable sitting position.

"As long as you'll feel better I'll even go to hell for you. You're the only reason why I don't quit."

"Well, as I told you, Jane and I were born in 1703 in a little village in Germany. When we were born, everyone was amazed. At that time, women lost their babies like flies. It was quite a surprise when our mother gave birth to two health children. We lived a prosperous life full of happiness. My father was hard working and we were slightly richer than the average peasants. Our ancestors were wise and by the time my father's generation was born, we had enough money to live in a comfortable, almost luxurious place. Everything was going smoothly for us until Jane and I were ten. I shall remember that day until I meet my final death. It was raining hard and Jane was at the windowsill, waiting impatiently for mama and papa to return. They had some business to conduct and had to leave home for a week. Maryann, our maid was cleaning up after supper and I was helping her. Then our uncle came and told us that our parents had both died in a flash flood and that everything that our father possessed was rightfully his. He had lost the inheritance since our dad was the first born. Jane started crying and through sobs asked him what would happen to us and he told her that we would end up in a place where abandoned and orphan children go. Maryann opposed him. She said that as long as she's alive she'll never leave us. He hit her hard but she was quite strong for a woman and she tried to defend herself. He griped her hair and pushed her down the stairs. I'll remember forever the sickening crack we heard as her head hit the floor. I tried to restrain Jane from going down the stairs but she managed to get away from me. I ran to catch up with her and I found her with blood all over her hands and nightgown. She was stroking Maryann's bloody hair and crying so hard that I though she would die too. I went to comfort her but she pushed past me and darted upstairs. She tried to hit Uncle but he pushed her and her head hit the windowsill. Then Uncle spit on us and left us in the dark. Jane was not hurt so badly but her head was bleeding. After a while Jane calmed down and we went in our parents room. We said a little prayer so that God would guide mama, papa and Maryann to heaven." he said.

His mind was no longer next to me but in some far away place, I could almost see the little Alec comforting his sister while trying hard not to cry. Trying to be strong for his little sister.

"Oh, Alec." I said and I hugged him a little.

"We managed to smuggle some family heirlooms before they came back for us. Uncle started beating Jane for shouting at him and when I tried to defend her he slapped me across the face. He made me carry Maryann's body outside. When we arrived at the place we were supposed to stay; we were horrified. The building looked more like an ugly prison rather then a place for children. There were metal bars at the windows and many long walls to prevent the boys from entering the girls' dormitories. The trouble began only a week after. Though mass was obligatory everyday for both boys and girls in a room in their own dormitory, on Sunday we had to go to a chapel were both girls and boys could attend mass. That would earn Jane and me a few minutes to talk. Her face was twisted in pain as a nun had beaten her. She hadn't eaten anything for two days and she was starving. Jane always saw the bright side of everything. She told me that another nun was kind to her and she would give her some food when the other nun wasn't looking. That night Jane was awake waiting for the kind nun to bringthe food. After she gave Jane the food, some thing happened and she fell down the stairs. Since Jane was up she went to see what happened and once again she saw the blood and went rushing there. The cruel nun came in and saw Jane, with blood all over her. She started shouting that Jane was a murderer. Everything went downhill from that moment. Jane was beaten everyday, she was starving as no one bothered to give her food except the little something I managed to give her on Sunday without no one noticing. She was not allowed to sleep with the other girls and she had to stay away from everybody. Things for me weren't going great either. I was very weak as a child so I was bullied often. The older boys would steal my food and the teachers hated me as I was the 'witch girl's brother'. I was beat often. In fact I still have a few scars that are still barley visible." he said as he removed his tie and a few buttons and showed me his shoulders.

He was right. There were multiple, barely there white lines. I kissed his shoulder before I could stop myself. I kept thinking of little Alec getting whipped. It made me fell very, very murderous.

"Alec..." I mumbled. What else was there to say?

"But Jane was far worst than me. At night I would think about that nun and wish her all the worst and unfathomable ways for her to die. And one Sunday night after seeing Jane looking dead on her feet I got so angry that I closed my eyes and pretended to squeeze that nun's heart. I don't know if it was just a coincidence that they found her dead in her bed the following morning or if it was a small manifestation of my powers. Did you ever wonder why you are able to glance in the past, present and future?" he asked me.

"Yeah, when I was human I recall that when I would have a bad or a good feeling about something I would always be right. In fact I remember quite well that before I was turned into a vampire I was thinking that I would meet somebody on the road that would want to hurt me. Of course I was thinking about a rapist or a kidnapper not a bloodsucking monster." I concluded dramatically. I couldn't help not noticing the fact that I was slowly forgetting my human live. The memories felt fuzzy. They were listened with week ears and witnessed with week eyes. Anyway, I really never cherished those memories. My human life flunked big time.

"As you know then that man raped Jane. From that time on Jane changed, she was not her self anymore. She killed or injured many of her bullies one night. It was as if a wall was built around her heart. She hated everybody except me. That man ended up dead a week after he rapid her. And the people suggested that it was me, as he was staying in the boy's dormitory. They were right. From that moment on I knew we had to leave as the people were plotting to kill us. We spent about nine months hiding from the people. They were looking for us. Jane was slowing us down as she was terribly sick. She would cough so hard that blood would come out of her mouth."

"Tuberculosis." I thought but I must have said it out loud as Alec nodded.

"The people caught us when I stooped at a house to ask a family to give us some scraps. They took us back to our home town. They did terrible things to us that I swore I would never tell another soul. Finally they burnt us. Jane was shouting insults at the crowd and wishing them all the pain that we were suffering. I, on the other hand, was quiet. I wanted to let go of the pain. I wanted Jane to stop suffering. The pain was too much! I could feel my skin melting under the hot flames. By the time Aro and the others arrived to save us we were unconscious. The next thing I know was that I woke up as a vampire after feeling a terrible pain once more." he finished with eyes closed.

"Don't worry Alec, you're with me now. Nothing bad is going to happen." I said as I tilted his face to mine. We were so close that with every word I said my lips would brush with his. He finally kissed me so deeply that I thought I would faint in his arms. We must have kissed for a long time.

"You know, I can relate about what happened to Jane in my vision." I said softly. It was not a memory I liked to ponder on. Suddenly his sweet and anguished face became outraged and confused at the same time.

"What? But you smell untouched! You have the blood of a virgin! Has a man put his hands on you?" he asked me as he held my head tightly between the palms of his hands.

"No, no! I am still a... virgin. But something happened and I was almost harassed. Luckily I had an encyclopedia in my hands and very bright reflexes." I said shyly. I smelled untouched? How could he smell me and realise that I was a virgin? Unfortunately he still looked baffled so I had to elaborate.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" he asked me gently as if the trees would fall on us if he spoke any louder.

"Well, long story short. I was a selfish girl living in a prefect world until my dad died when I was eleven. I had everything I wanted as we were quite rich. My mum couldn't get over my dad's death because she was a weak woman. She needed a man to support her. So she went online and got herself a long serious of boyfriends. Since she didn't care anymore I had to take care of everything so I had to put away my snotty attitude and put on my big girl pants. But I couldn't stand her bedmates which would end up being my step-dad for some months. One of these bedmates had a son older than me. Once my mum and his father went out, he invited some friends over. I despised him and his friends so I stayed in my room. They got drunk and he came in my room and started talking gibberish. He tried to put his hands on me but I slapped his hands right away. Then he tried to touch me by force so I kicked him hard between his legs and in his head with the encyclopedia and he was unconscious before you can say 'ouch'." I said smiling as I remembered his howl of pain as my leg fractured his family jewels. He darn right deserved it.

**Alec's POV  
**  
I couldn't believe that some filthy low life almost got his hands on my girl. Just the tought made me want to rip his throat.

"That's my girl! Tough and feisty." I said as I smiled at her, trying to hide my murderous glare. She grinned back at me.

"Alec, can we to my room? I really need to change. Take a good long glance at seventeenth century Lady Samantha as she's going in storage." she said as she got up.

"Of course. You should take a bath in the vanilla bath salts. They are really relaxing and after that fight with Jane you really need to relax." I advised her. She nodded and we left for her room.

"Can I enter?" I asked her politely.

"Of course." she said as she took my hand and led me in. "Would you mind waiting for me while I shower? I promise I'll take the shortest shower in all time."

"Not at all. Take all the time you need. It's not like we are going to die anytime soon." I told her and her smile broadened. I watched her as she ran across the room, picking up a dress from her closet. Not that I would have minded watching her in her underwear. She was a sight for sore eyes.

"Man, I really miss jeans." she said with a sigh."The next time I'll go out I'm buying some jeans for sure. I really hate skirts. Especially long ones." she said as she looked at the dress with exasperation.

"In my times women always wore skirts. Nowadays woman aren't the same as they were three centuries ago." I thought out loud. I sat on the bed and looked at her as her expression changed from irritation to anger.

"Don't be such a sexist. Woman can do everything that men can, and maybe even better." she said hastily. I noticed how defensive and aggressive she got when people, even involuntary, hinted that she was weak. I acted quickly, as I didn't want her to get me wrong.

"Don't get me wrong. That was just a fact. In my opinion women have improved their living. They have every right to be treated as equals as males." I said matter-of-factly.

"Good." she said and she leaned on the bed to kiss me quickly before she scurried into the bathroom.

I sat there quietly and focused on what was happening in the other room. I heard the water rushing and the soft sound of the silky fabric sliding off skin. I had to restrain myself from bursting through the door and touch that soft skin myself. Then, everything that happened came back to me. Why had I told her what happened to me in my human days? I never told anybody else about that except for Jane. And Jane was a chapter of her own. What in the world was happening with her? She knew that nobody in the whole wide world could ever replace or even dent the bond we shared, yet she still was jealous of Sam. And Sam, well, I didn't know what I should think about her. She was different and she made me feel like a different person. I would never get bloodlust when I was with her, she almost made me feel... human. Sometimes it made me feel awkward. Around her I would feel a little annoying throb on the left side of my chest. It enraged me so much that some useless low life put his hands on my girl. She was mine and nobody could touch her except for me. She was my virgin. It was a sign.

What was I saying? If she had heard what I just thought, she would have clawed my eyes out. I squeezed my nose bridge. Well, at least I was certain on one thing. I would mate with her sooner or later. I wanted her. I wanted to feel her soft peachy skin under my hands while she screamed my name.

Oh God please spare me. I was truly going mad.

**So, what do you think? You know you want to review...**


	14. Blood Feud

**Hi, me again. Hope you like the story till now! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! You're he best **

**Chapter 14: Blood Feud.**

**Alec's POV**

The smell of vanilla coming from the bathroom next door was almost intoxicating. That is until Sam walked out wearing her black silk robe and fluffy black slippers to match. Her natural smell combined to vanilla was simply unearthly. Her wet hair trailed down her back until it reached her elbows. She got her silver hairbrush and sat in my lap. I kissed her gently on her forehead and took the brush from her hands and started brushing her hair.

"Alec, I was thinking about what happened with Jane and everything. Perhaps, if you want me to, I am willing to talk to her. I can't understand what I did to make her hate me so much. I understand that she's very attached to you but it's not like I wanted to steal you away." she murmured softly.

"Sam, that's really sweet of you offer after what she did to you. Not many like to reason with Jane. But I think it's best if I talk to her first. I might be the only one who can deal with her." I said while I removed all the knots from her long hair.

"Good. I think I'm going shopping today. I'm really craving something normal. And some more blood. I guess I'll have to go hunting." she finished with a gloomy face.

"Good for you. Perhaps you can go with Chelsea and Heidi. I know that you are in friendly terms with them."

"That's a great idea!" she said and kissed me but not long enough so I kissed her again. I put her lower lip between my teeth and bit a little. She moaned and sighed, making me inhale some of her sweet magnolia scented smell. I made a trail of kisses down her neck and shoulder. I slowly pulled off her sleeve down her shoulder and continued kissing her peachy soft skin. I felt fabric against my lips which proved to be her bra strap. I pulled it down softly and continued but I felt her hand, stopping me from going further. I guess I shouldn't have gone that far.

"I should find Jane and demand some explanations." I said as she got up.

"That would be sensible," she said in a reasonable voice. I left the room and I didn't even turn round the corner when I ran into Jane.

"If it isn't my brother in crises! What happened? Did she already get bored with you?"

"Jane! I demand an explanation for your behavior towards her. You know that no girl in the world can replace you. You know what we have been through, but you are still trying scare her away." She was still smiling her annoying smile which she I never saw directed at me. I wondered if this was all worth it. It felt strange being angry at Jane. I threw away that thought instantly, Sam was special.

"Oh, you're right brother. She's just another Caroline. Just make sure to clean after yourself. I won't dispose of her for you this time."

"Jane you know it's not like that. Caroline has been dust for the last three hundred years." I said grimly as I remembered the beautiful creature. Ah, Caroline, so sweet and soft at first glance. She had something about her, a charisma too unearthly to be described as human. But she was untrue. Her perfect lapis lazuli eyes were her partners in crime. They manipulated people, made everybody her slaves. I should have known, as I was one of her victims, her very last one.

Flashback

I was just a mere human teenager back then. I was about sixteen, I think. That day, the Earl came to visit our headmaster and brought along with him his married eighteen year old daughter and her husband. The men went inside but the fair beauty remained outside. I remembered how I could not stop staring at her. Then she motioned me to go talk to her. The other boys looked at me with jealous eyes. She told me to meet her at the stables that following night. And that's what I did. That night was unforgettable. I touched her in places I never dreamed of touching a woman and we had sex. It was unfathomable to describe what pride I felt. She had chosen me. Then her husband came and ruined everything, like smudges of tears on a piece of paper. She started screaming as if I was abusing her. Her husband loaded up his shot gun but I was quick and left the stables before he could see me. I was outraged. I remembered telling everything to Jane, which she took as a go ahead to cut Caroline and her husband's throats. And that was the end of the woman who stole my virginity.

End of flashback

"Jane, please! Enough with the attitude already! We're fighting each other and it is not supposed to end this way between us. I have to do what I have to do. I can't spend eternity like this." her eyes flickered with understanding.

"Oh, now I understand. Good job, brother! She won't leave now, I can tell you that." she snickered. "Finally our world makes sense again."

For the first time in decades, I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time, I felt alarmed. "What?" I asked her to make sure I understood what she was hinting at.

"Come on brother, you remember Carlisle. What reason did he have to remain here? He was completely an outcast to us, with his ridiculous and senseless eating habits. When he left, our Masters didn't worry about him as he was no use to us. But now, irony has it that a century or so later, a young girl with powers beyond what she describes as extraordinary arrives. But the irony part is that she's a vegetarian too. And if she leaves, I don't think that our masters would take it too kindly. So what she needs here is a bind. Not even Chelsea can bind her to us as this is a blood feud. I can only imagine what turmoil she had to go through to stop herself from drinking human blood. She must have had an inner feud between the need and her humanity, and unfortunately humanity won over the need. So she needs a binding to us, and the answer to that question is a mate. And that's where you come in." she said. I could have jumped but I had three centuries worth of hiding my feelings. I gave her a stern look and retired to my chamber. I recognize a lost battle when I see one.

Sometimes I didn't blame the other vampires for calling us the witch twins. It was freakishly accurate, the way my sister saw right through me. I had to do something. I couldn't just stand waiting and thinking. This proved that sometimes immortality can get frustrating.

I arrived in my chambers and sat on my couch. I took a deep breath and exhaled, as if to forget all my worries. I took out my drawing book (this period in time was blessed for having such facilities) I simply sketched without really knowing what I was drawing. It felt so good, as my pencil flew across the paper and the lead glided smoothly making gentle curves on the paper. After minutes, or maybe hours I felt completely relaxed and at peace. I looked at the outcome of my drawings. I saw a slender neck below a heart-faced shape and long flowing hair. Then just above a delicate chin I could see full lips and just above a straight proud nose and high cheek bones. But the most impressive parts of the face that I had just drawn were the eyes. They were full and round with long eyelashes that seemed enough for three girls. Just above were perfectly trimmed eyebrows which emphasized the eyes. Then in the middle, surrounding the pupil was a pattern too complicated to describe. It looked like lace, made with the finest details. Only then I realized that I was looking at Sam's face, with deep burgundy eyes that dominated her face.

I wanted to tear the drawing to pieces but it was too beautiful to be wasted. So I inflicted my wrath on a pillow, which ended up in a heap of feathers all around the room. It was only about ten minutes till feedings but I had to kill the time. I took a bath, cursing the shower for not throwing the hot water fast enough. I had become impatient which was not a good sign. I hadn't had a fit like this in decades! What was happening to me? _You are changing my friend, thanks to a certain brunette with golden eyes and rosy lips and who knows what more_, I heard a little annoying voice say. Well, damn it to hell! I was always in control of everything around me. Always. And now this little girl comes and she's managing to change everything within me. I had not looked at another female since I met her. Perhaps it was time I regained some control.

I got dressed and found Heidi leading a group of blood bags, or as Sam liked to call them Happy Meals.

"If you follow me I'll take you to see our vast collections of French art, collected by our ancestors in the twelfth century during the Carolingian area. Some of these valuables used to belong to Charlemagne himself, the Frank king who tried an early attempt at what we call the Renaissance." Heidi said to the crowd. The crowd consisted of university students and a couple of teachers. The males were mainly looking at Heidi's valuables and some of the females were actually paying attention or texting with their fancy cell phones.

"Heidi, a world." I said softly. She almost looked startled but then she leaned closer to me. "Has Sam already informed you about your outing?" I asked her to avoid suspicion.

"No. Are we really going out? I should tell Chelsea as soon as I finish the group." she told me. I stopped beating around the bush and came right out with it.

"Heidi, may I take my share earlier today?" I asked her.

"Well, of course. But if you don't mind me asking, why?" she said with sheer curiosity.

Because I feel bad about my deprived manhood. "I skipped feeding last time." I told her which was true. I had to hunt to get Sam's blood.

"Alright but pick from the back." she told me and left to lead the group. I did a quick scan and found a pretty blond who smelled like fresh hay and grass being cut. I let the group surpass me until she came close to me. I put on my best charming face and talked to her.

"Excuse me but I need to ask you, we are doing a questionnaire on some views of art. Would you mind answering one for us?" I purred.

"Oh, I'd _love_ to." she said putting extra emphasis in the love part. She followed me until we arrived in the feeding room.

"I'm Alec. What'd you name?" I asked her.

"Valentina." she answered shyly.

"Ah, such a pretty name for such a pretty young woman." I said as I opened the doors."I'll admit I did not have your usual questionnaire in mind. The truth is that I'm a painter and such beauty cannot be allowed to pass by." I told her gently while I caressed her cheeks. I could feel the warm flush underneath her skin which made me growl with hunger.

She took it as a sign to get close to me and started running her hands across my torso and rubbing herself against me. Then her right hand trailed way down my torso and abdominal and started caressing my man parts. I heard myself moan so closed my eyes and savoured the moment. But everything felt wrong. The girl felt so big and lumpy and her temperature was not comfortable for me. Though Valentina was pretty in her own way, she was not whom I wanted to make me feel like this. Her hands felt big instead of the dainty and almost delicate, utterly inexperienced and innocent hands I was used to. I opened my eyes and felt disgusted, and not at the girl but at myself. I couldn't take it anymore so I snapped her neck before she could even get the hint that something was not right.

What If I had been caught? I'm sure Sam was not the type to take decisiveness lightly. I decided there and then that I had to do something that could speed up things. I had never in my immortal live wanted a woman so badly without having her in my hands within minutes. Yet Sam went against all my rules and beliefs.

XxxX  
**  
Sam's POV**

****I woke up stunned. What the F just happened? I was just in mid-hunt when I was suddenly overwhelmed by my vision. It hadn't happened to me in months. I saw Jane mention some Caroline to Alec and his face suddenly hardened. Then my vision shifted and I saw Alec and some blond ho rubbing herself at him. I could tell that she was a human but I couldn't tell if this vision belonged to the past, present or future. Alec then closed his eyes and a twinge of pleasure suddenly caressed his face but not for long as it was replaced with disgust. Suddenly he broke her neck and fed off her. I had to wince at seeing him suck her dry. It was not a visual I wanted to see. Then he dumped her body in the corner and sat down. Once again the image shifted and the fog went away. Back to reality I was lying on the ground, with Chelsea's face hovering above me.

"I thought the fainting had stopped" Chelsea said as I fluttered my eyes open.

"Yeah, me too." I said and I frowned. I needed to be alone to think about what I had just seen. I really needed to go.

"I need see Alec." I said abruptly.

"Is something wrong?" she asked me worriedly.

"No...Yes... I don't know but I'm going to find out." I said and I sprinted of leaving Chelsea behind me. I willed my visions to tell me where Alec was. A little fog told me that Alec was in the feeding room. By now they were supposed to be finished. Within five seconds I arrived. I opened the doors and the scent of fresh blood filled my lungs. I was thirsty, very, very thirsty. In front of me, Jane, Heidi and Dimitri were all feeding. Alec's eyes suddenly widened as he saw me. He refrained from biting, but I knew that it took some effort. I was tired of putting my guard up; I was annoyed at only knowing half the truth. The predator within me growled and I could feel my control slipping. I rushed at the woman Alec was holding, while she screamed. And finally I bit. The liquid slowly made it down my throat I could feel myself being renewed. I sucked more violently and saw the wonders the blood was doing for me. I was happy and carefree as long as the blood kept coming.

Then the woman screamed a high pitched sound. It shook me from the inside and I was able to hold on to a few moments of sanity. I stopped biting her neck and looked around me. Everybody was looking at me, with wide, astonished eyes. Some were nodding with approval, Jane was smiling a wicked grin and Alec was stunned. Actually everybody was stunned.

"She managed to stop." I heard Heidi say with astonishment written all over her voice.

I looked at the mirror and saw a sight that scared me shitless.

Half my face was covered in blood and my eyes... My eyes turned red, like the colour of old blood. I recognised myself for what I really was. A monster. The woman was still screaming.

"I'm sorry...very sorry." I said at the screaming woman. She was shouting all sorts of prayers. But it was all in vain. Now it was either death or vampire life.

Alec put his arms around me but I cringed away. I walked over to that woman who cringed away from me, as the bite in her neck was giving her the tremendous pain I remembered all to well. As quickly as I could I broke her neck to stop the suffering and the change. She fell lifeless at my feet.

"Sam..." I heard Alec say, but before he started moving towards me I was already out of the building.


	15. Bless my still, unbeating heart

**I love ya guys so much I made a whole lot of effort to finish this chap as soon as I could.**

**SM owns it all, I just own Sam, the vampire who has clearly toomany issues to deal with!**

**Chapter 15: Bless my un-beating heart **

"Sam..." I said and tried to grab her. I could see the agony and shame roll over her face. Her reflection in the mirror was simply agonising. She looked as if she wanted to claw her eyes out. I tried to comfort her but she vanished before I could get to her. I could never get used to how fast she was. I tried to go to her by following her scent. She ran through the forest, through the green vegetation

I had been running for almost an hour. I had almost arrived to the northern part of Italy. Finally her scent was getting stronger. I heard the sound of splintering wood and unrecognised words which sounded a lot like cursing. Sam never ever used her native tongue to talk. Once I asked her why and she told me that she wanted to forget her past as it held nothing but bad memories for her. It only proved how seriously upset she was.

She didn't seem to see me but I knew that she was aware of my presence. I was at a perfect angle to see her. She had a thick, pointed branch in her hand which she was trying to stab herself to death with, but obviously it didn't work.

"Sam, put that down. It won't work." I told her and took the branch from her hands and threw it away.

"Nothing works! Wait! Perhaps I can find a werewolf to tear me to pieces. What am I saying, were-wolfs don't exist!" she mumbled frantically.

"Actually, were-wolfs do exist. And I might even add that they are the natural enemies of vampires. They can be quite deathly to inexperienced vampires." I said to distract her. She looked at me with round eyes.

"Are there any here in Italy?" she asked me fervently.

"No, Caius had them wiped from Europe and most of Asia. We're not sure if there are any packs in Africa and Australia but we are sure that there are some in America. Though the one pack we know of is made of shape shifters who coincidentally took the shape of an enormous wolf, rather than mortals, who changed to a wolf shape during a full moon." I told her.

"God, it would take me days to get to America. Alec, please finish this. Let me die in peace. I'm tired of fighting it. You have no idea how hard it is to always be in control of the need. I hate it. You see what I do when I lose control for just one moment." she said as she paced around until she finally crouched down and put her hands on her cheeks and whimpered and sobbed. She looked like an abused teenager, rather than a vampire who was feeling bad about killing someone. I wanted to calm her down, make her forget and understand.

_"See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!" _I said. She looked up which was just the effect I wanted. I went and sat next to her and put my arms around her shoulders.

"I really don't deserve you." She whispered as she huddled closer next to me.

"Don't ever say that. I want to tell you something Sam. Have you ever wondered why vampires were created in the first place?" I asked her and she shook her head. "Well, of course we have no real proof, but I consider us as a defense mechanism towards humans. Humans are not all good. Some have led to countless wars and bloodshed of innocent people. But we are able to stop them, aren't we? We are the perfect machines. What you did was only natural, you can't possibly blame yourself. Perhaps you can find a way to balance it. For example, if you go on these Italian streets you'll find Mafia and gangs. By feeding on them you're preventing them from spilling more blood." I explained my logic to her though I already knew her answer.

"Bad or not they are still people. And tell me Alec, what makes you any different from a mafia serial killer? You've probably shed blood a thousand times more than he has. What tells me that he should be the one to die and not you." she challenged.

"Probably so, but I need that blood to survive not to get rich. Blood is our fuel, we need it!" I told her.

"Then why do I feel so bad?" she asked me as she scooted even closer to me making the space between us nonexistent.

"Don't worry my little psychic; everything is going to be all right." I said to comfort her. I knew she was strong and would recover but I hated seeing her suffer.

"No, no, no." she murmured as she squeezed her eyes shut and shook her had violently. I began to seriously worry.

"Sam...Sam, I want you to look at me. I promise you, no, I _swear_ you'll feel better with time. Just let go of the memories. Come on... Let go." I said as I cupped her chin. I never noticed how heart breaking she looked when she was sad. It made me want to comfort her and caress her soft skin until her sobs would eventually turn into screams, telling me not to stop kissing and... I was completely in the mood and I really couldn't resist not kissing her. At first she didn't respond, never leaving her lips I told her "Let go of the pain. Lose yourself..." but it was barley recognisable as I deepened our kiss. Finally when I got a spec of movement from her lips I let my eager tongue slip in her mouth.

**Sam's POV  
**  
I felt like poo. Actually I felt worse. I wanted to cry so hard but the fact that no tears came out made me agitate even more.

Then Alec mumbled something. But I hadn't really paid attention. He looked at me with big worried eyes. But suddenly I saw a flick of desire. He kissed me, but I felt too weak to respond. Then he uttered something against my lips, but the only thing I understood was 'lose yourself'. And that's what I did. I was seriously tired of forcing my shields up. The predator inside me rejoiced. I felt as if I was a hungry tiger, kept in a cage for too long while some kid showed me a big, juice stake and made teasing sounds like those the annoying orange made (yes, when I was a dorky human I used to crack up at the orange calling everyone an apple.)It was definitely clear that I needed therapy. I was thinking about a funny internet broadcast when my f-ing hot boyfriend was ready to make me feel like a woman. Issues. I had plenty of issues.

I felt a huge pang of lust. And not just blood lust, but simple plain old lust.

I wanted him to make me feel protected and girly, something that I had never allowed myself to feel in the past as it was a weakness. But right now, Alec was the one holding me to my sanity. I let his experienced tongue flicker inside my mouth. His hands moved all over my body, exploring and touching me in place I seldom allowed him to touch. Suddenly his hands pulled down the zipper and my dress was completely gone before I could complain. His shirt had managed to vanish too. When we were really turned on and did some heavy making out, we made sure to never tear our clothes. Try imagining going in the tower wearing only underwear. I cracked up just at the thought of Dimitri's face if he saw me and Alec like this.

I was lying almost naked on the ground, my hands around Alec's neck. It always affected me to see how perfectly we both fit together. Suddenly I felt a stronger need. I let my hands down and started rubbing at his chest and after mentally yelling at my coward of a hand to do as I said, I let it trail down his chest and abdominal. I teased a little but it was more because I was shy. I was never the flamboyant shameless kind of girl. I felt Alec shift and though one of his hands was cupping my breast, the other was searching for my idle hand which was almost at his abdominal. When it finished its quest, it led my hesitant hand downwards where it settled on the lump forming in Alec's pants. I actually squeezed a little and was rewarded with several moans and sighs. His mouth left my mine and started nibbling at my earlobe. I was in heaven, truly pure bliss. Suddenly his hands started making attempts at my lacy panties and actually managed to get my bra open. Then something that I used to call Good Sense exploded in my mind. I quickly stopped his hands from going further and reached for my dress to at least cover myself.

"Whoa. Way to fast. Alec, you really would stop with the sexual tension. It's wrecking my nerves." I said while I responses that he was grinning goofily and had that Caught-with-my-hand-in-the-jar expression. And in this case, _my_ jar.

"Why not?" he actually whined while trying to sit up straight like me. I could see his muscles ripple under his torso. Thanks God I had years of self discipline or I would have sent to hell all my morals and made him defile me of my virginity the day I met him. His swimmer like body shone a little as a few beams of sun laid on him. He looked like he was really enjoying the sun.

"Four main reasons. One. I am not about to lose my virginity on the dirty floor. Two. I do not want you to have sex with me just because you feel sorry for me. Three. We have to respect the woman whom I killed today. It's not something to be happy about. Four. I don't want us to become just something physical. I want to know the real you first before I give you something as important as that. Hell, I don't even know your favourite colour! Plus, it would be good for you too. You might find out something about me that would make the thought of doing the dirty with me simply horrifying." I said with a little giggle. He looked at me with an expression that was a cross between amusement and a smidge of confusion.

"Do the dirty? Seriously, sometimes I really don't understand modern English. For one thing, there are way too many different sayings. And there is nothing dirty about intercourse. Especially when you're the one in question. I wouldn't, _couldn't_ imagine anything that would make anyone in this world refuse you." he said as he wrapped his arms around me and engulfed me in a hot hug that made my toes tingle.

"That's what you think." I said in that evil villain kind of voice. He laughed at me and I actually felt a little bit better.

"How about I pick you up tonight and we'll go somewhere special. Just you and me. I'll tell you everything about me. And by the way, I don't have a favourite colour."

"That's bullshit. Everybody has a favourite colour." he was looking at me with deep, seductive eyes.

"Well, my favourite colours change a lot. Right now it's burgundy, but usually it's gold or onyx or even black." he whispered in my ear. I felt my still heart make a little thud. He was saying that his favourite colour was the colour of my eyes. It made me turn into putty in his hands.

Then, a pang of guilt hit me. How could I have doubted him? All thoughts of the ho-ish blond and that Caroline. He was sweet like sugar to me and just a few hours ago I wanted an explanation about those women, like some desperate housewife. All suspicions evaporated and I just lost myself in a deep kiss. His mouth was sweet on mine. He made me forget about what I had done. I was really looking toward for tonight. Finally his cool and mysterious aura would crack a little.

"I said it once and I'll say it again. How could I deserve someone who recites poetry for me, complements my eyes and makes me feel like a total goddess even when I should feel like utter poo?" I touched his chin making myself look deep into his burgundy eyes. At first I thought I would never get used to them, reminding me of the luscious blood I was missing. But I had proven myself wrong.

"You underestimate yourself too much. You are a pearl of great value. You're far more extraordinary than you can ever imagine." he said with a voice that sounded highly unlike the teenager he looked like. He sounded wiser and older.

Suddenly he shifted so I got off him. I didn't need words to figure out that we had to go back. Sometimes I hated the Volturi. It would have been so much easier if it was only Alec and me.

Our trip back was quite nice. We didn't really keep up a conversation but we just stared at each other. It felt nice. As if that was how it was supposed to be. As we entered the clock tower, I could not help but smile sadly at the little disappointed thud I felt in my chest.


	16. Truth be told

**Hey guys, hope you like this, thanks for sticking with Sam. Thanks for all the reads and reviews! Means a lot! I heart you people**

**Chapter 16: Truth be told**

Sam's POV

I was on my way to Alec's room. He told me that I should go to him when I would be ready. And anyway I had no intention of being alone.

I hurried up the stairs and made a right until finally I found the last room at the end of the corridor. Yeah, Alec really liked his privacy. I knocked softly and paid attention to what was happening inside. I heard the rush of water, which probably meant that Alec was showering.

"Sam, you can come in, I left the door open." he said and I gasped in surprise.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I may be telepathic and I don't know that or I could have detected your scent." he told me and along with his beautiful voice I heard ripples of laughter that made me giggle too.

I looked around me. The room was almost identical to mine except for the bedspreads, pillows and curtains. Mine were a light sky blue with fleur-de-lys all over them in a lighter shade. Alec's were a light pea green with golden fleur-de-lys. The room was covered in paintings. Some were sunsets or meadows. There was a beautiful painting of Jane who was smiling a pretty and I dare say kind smile. She looked a whole lot different that the mean snicker she would give me. I noticed that the room, though kind of mysterious like Alec looked slightly messy. There were several pieces of crumbled papers on the bed and on the floor. A sketchpad laid carelessly on the bed along with many white feathers and a thorn pillow. I decided as long as I would have to wait, I could straighten up a little bit. I gathered all the feathers and threw them away along with the ruined pillow. I straightened Alec's covers and put the sketch pad and pencil neatly in the middle and picked up the crumpled papers and put them in the bin.

Then I heard the flowing water stop and Alec came out with only a towel wrapped around his hips. Drops of water fell from his wet hair and down his shoulder and torso. He looked like he had just come out of the pool after hours of training. I breathed deeply and after a swamp of lust I looked up and smiled at him.

"I see you did some cleaning." he said and came closer to me he put a lock of hair behind my ear and trailed his fingers along my jaw.

"Yeah, I never took you as the messy type." I said. 

"That was not messy, that was sparkling clean for an artist." he said.

"Sure." I said. He laughed and got some clothes out. He touched the towel but before he could loosen it, I interrupted him with my shouting.

"Stop! Alec, give me some time to get out of the room!"

"Oh, that's too bad! I would have loved to see your reaction. I'll go change in the bathroom. You're very welcome to join me." he said seductively. I had to swallow to make sure that my voice didn't crack before I answered.

"I'll pass." I said weakly. He laughed and disappeared in the bathroom. I needed something to calm down. I looked around me and the first thing that caught me eyes was Alec's sketch pad. I sat carefully on the bed so that I wouldn't wrinkle the covers. I pulled up the sketch pad and opened it. The first thing I found was a picture of a girl wearing a very beautiful crimson dress. She was leaning on a pillar in a balcony with a single red rose in her hand and in the background there was the dark night sky. Her long brown hair was flowing around her and her golden eyes lit like gems. I looked at her face and saw myself. I blinked twice but the picture never changed. I must have been mistaken. It was highly unlikely that Alec would spend his Sam-free time painting my face. I turned the page and found the same girl wearing a black robe. She was lying in a bed with a very seductive smile on her lips. The sleeve was slipping, which exposed her bra and a little cleavage. I turned the page again and this time the girl was in a meadow, wearing what seemed like one of those white Victorian nightgowns. She had a rose in her hand once more. She looked happy as a bright smile lit her face and made her look unearthly. The full moon was up and it surrounded her face like a halo. I turned the page again and this time the girl was naked, except for a white shawl that was wrapped around her, covering her breasts and hips. This time her eyes were crimson. She looked innocent but sure and ready. With her hand she was staining the shawl with blood. I shuddered as I understood the naughty meaning of the painting. White is used when you want to symbolise that something or someone is pure, untouched. The picture made me think the maiden was about to lose her virginity. I had to restrain my gasp as I looked at myself in the mirror and the picture of the girl. The similarity was uncanny. I quickly turned the page and found my face, sketched to the last detail. But my eyes were burgundy. A beautifully scary burgundy. The door opened and Alec came out buttoning up his shirt. Instead of turning a blind eye I decided to face him. I love being his girlfriend and I know that he has dirty thoughts about me, just like any guy but actually painting them!

"What's this?" I asked him with an icy tone. He looked up and I could see how his face hardened.

"Sam...I'm..." he stammered.

"Busted. You're busted. I know that you want to get in my pants and I told that you would have to wait. I understand your feelings and umm... needs but I'd rather you keep your thoughts locked up until the right moment. I already told you that I will not allow what we have to turn into something physical."

"I'm sorry...very sorry. It's just that... This is difficult. I really don't know what I was thinking when I drew that. Sometimes I draw stuff without really thinking them through. It's just that I've never met a person that makes me feel like this. I know you want us be truly together but you still restrain yourself. You have several morals and you respect them even though sometimes they get really annoying and I really respect you for that. I'm willing to wait a thousand lifetimes for you. I don't care what we do as long as we're together." he said. I felt like crying. What was I supposed to do? I looked at my feet but he lifted my chin. He took the sketchpad from my hands and ripped the painting in tiny shreds. He leaned in and kissed me softly and briefly, barely touching me. "Tell you what, I promise I won't touch you tonight as long as I you tell me to." he murmured.

"Okay. That makes me feel better but I doubt that you'll be able to keep your promise." I teased. He smiled a cute crooked smile.

"Yes, it will be hard but I'll do everything for you. And anyway, I'm a man of my word." he said.

"Uh-huh. So now that whole thing is over, are all these about me?" I asked him as I turned the pages.

"Of course. I have more if you want to see them." he said and went across the room. He opened a drawer and got out two more drawing pads. I opened the first one and the first picture I found bewildered me. It was me sitting on the grass with my hands crossed wearing Miranda's long disintegrated jeans, jacket and red shirt. The wind was ruffling my hair and I had a stubborn look that made my lips pout.

"It's the first time we met. Remember you stopped me to give you some explanations. It was the first time I noticed how beautiful you were. I remember thinking that destiny had sent you here for me. And I hope I was right."

"You were most definitely right." I said and hugged him. I could feel my lips aching to touch his but I was not about to tempt him. That would be wrong.

I turned the page and found myself wearing aviator glasses and a black dress. I looked really gloomy, then I realised that this was when I went to save Cam.

I continued and found more pictures of myself. Alec's paintings were simply a history of my time in Volterra. I found a picture of me rumbling with the bear and next to it my picture after the bear ruined my dress.

I turned the page again and this time I was wearing my V necklace. The others were mainly me reading or writing. Among them there was even a crumpled drawing that I had thrown away after spending half an hour trying to paint a flower that looked like a smudge.

"You kept it!" I said. He nodded and simply smiled kindly. I knew that I was a terrible artist though my calligraphy wasn't half bad.

"Alec, isn't there a picture of us together?" I asked him. He had not appeared once in the paintings.

"I'm not really good at painting myself." he said frankly. I frowned.

"Well that's not right. In fifty years from now we would want to see what happened to us when we met. And since I'm a terrible artist I think we should get a camera." I said.

"Well, I have a camera here. But I never really use it. Its a little bit outdated." he said as he scurried of to one of his trunks. He opened it and got it out. It was one of those cameras which take your picture and it comes out of a little slot.

"Let's try it!" I said and got up. I removed our V necklaces and rolled up the sleeves and unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt. He gave me a skeptical look.

"What? Now we look like two seventeen year olds, I would like the picture to be just us. No bindings." I said.

"Alright then as long as it makes you happy. So I have an idea where we should take our photo. Shall we go there?" he asked me. I nodded and I followed him out. He took my hand and we ran through the forest until I saw the most beautiful meadow with a single huge tree in the middle and a river flowing silvery water. The stars were out and the moon was full. It was one of those scenes were you really feel as if magic really exists. Some fireflies were flying around the river making it look all the more romantic. It looked more like one of my dreams than reality.

Alec's POV

"Alec, its beautiful!" she told me in complete awe. She looked as if she was in a dreamy phase.

"I know. This is where I drew you in one of the paintings. I loved coming here before I met you. I used to think that this was the most beautiful thing in the world. But I was proved wrong." I said and looked at her. I wanted to caress her and make a trail if butterfly kisses down her neck. But I couldn't. I was in serious self-denial. But I could resist it for her.

"That's one if the most beautiful things anyone has ever said to me." she said. I smiled at her but I had to roll my fists into balls to keep my hands off her.

"Come on, let's take the picture." I said and she nodded. We sat underneath the tree. She put her head on my shoulder and I put my arms around her. She directed the camera at us with one hand and she took the picture. It came out of the slot and I took it in my hands. We looked like two young lovers, sitting under a tree. I dare say we looked human except for our eyes.

"It came out great!" she said. She got up and walked to the river bank. I followed her and she took of her shoes, pulled up her cuffs. She dipped her feet in the water and sighed gloomily.

"Why are you sad? Was the picture not of your liking?" I said as I took off my shoes and pulled up my cuffs. I put my feet in the water. She was worrying me. I hope she wasn't still upset about the stupid painting. I really don't know what I was thinking, the least I could have done was at least put it somewhere private. She was right, she deserved something true not just a bedmate. She had more than a pretty face and a voluptuous...stop thinking about it! She was smart, fierce, intelligent...

"No, it's not the picture. It's the water." she said which utterly confused me.

"What's wrong with the water?" I asked her.

"It's supposed to feel cold. But it's normal for us." she said sadly.

"Well, our temperature is lower than normal. But you knew that already."

"Yeah, I did. Alec, are you sure that there's no way to reverse this, you know, turn back human?" she asked. I sighed internally. I couldn't believe that she was still having issues with immortality.

"No, we know of nobody who managed to turn back human. Death is irreversible. But I thought that you were over that." I said softly.

"It's not that really. It's just what it stole from us. If we were human we would study at some prestigious university, get married and have kids, then they would give us grandkids and when we're old and wrinkled we would come back here and remember how beautiful it was when we first met.

"I'm sorry but it's irreversible. But that doesn't mean that we can't live eternally happy. We can be together forever. And believe me after three centuries I've tasted a slice of eternity and living it with a person special to you is more of a blessing rather than a curse." I told her and wrapped my arms around her. Her head leaned on my shoulder and she looked utterly defeated.

"Yeah, but at least if they couldn't let me rest in peace after my first life, they could at least let me have kids. I mean not now but in about thirty years from now, it would be nice to know that I can create a life rather than just destroying." she said. Ah, the maternity crisis. Jane went through that two centuries ago. It's one of the worst crises female vampires have to go through.

"But you create life when you change somebody into a vampire." I said.

"Yeah, but you kill him in the process." she said exasperatedly. I sighed deeply. I was worried. Really worried. It's not like I could do anything for her. It would have been so sweet, being able to have a child with her. The single image of child who resembled me and Sam made me smile slightly. I would go home and find Sam cooking and our little child would come running at my feet begging me to lift her up. The thought of being able to wake up and finding Sam by my side, looking like my sleepy angel made me want to fly. Perhaps being human again wouldn't be so ugly, if it was possible.

"Life's not really fair. But eventually it gets better. We may not be able to have children but at least we're together. I remember a couple, Edward and Bella Cullen. About a decade ago Edward came here, asking for us to end him. You see this Bella was human. He was a telepath; he could read everybody's thoughts, the only exception being this Bella. He came here claiming he was in love with her but he couldn't be with her as it was too dangerous. He asked us to end him. Permanently. But Masters didn't want to end him. They thought he was way too valuable to be ended. But then he decided to let the humans see him in the sunlight. But Bella stopped him before he exposed himself. We wanted to dispose of her as she was human but she mystified Aro. He could not hear her thoughts either and neither could Jane and I inflict our power on her. Anyway, they were allowed to leave but after a few months we had to go to Seattle as a newborn army was attacking the Cullens. The maker of the army, Victoria held a grudge against Bella as Edward had killed her mate to save her. Bella had to be turned into a vampire as it is not allowed for humans to know about us. After she was turned, a witness told us that she saw an immortal child, playing with the Cullens and their werewolf pack."

"Immortal child, as in biting a human toddler?"

I nodded. "Well, we all went to end them. All of us, the wives included. But it turned out that the vampires where the biological parents of the child."

"What! How can it be? I thought vampires were infertile." she said in utter bewilderment.

"So did we. But the truth is that female vampires can't have children because our skin is not like that of a human. It doesn't adapt to changes to the body. On the other hand males have no problem. Apparently, the couple made intercourse while the woman was still human. The human carried the child in her womb until the child had to claw its way out of the woman. That's when Edward turned the woman, just as her battered body was slowly dying."

"God! That must have hurt like a bitch! How in the world the he manage to get that close to the human without turning her right there and then?"

"I seriously have no idea." I told her. "But the point is that when things seem bad, you'll always find a way to make them better. And truthfully, as long as we are together, I don't see how things can get any better." I said. I actually surprised myself that my words were seriously true. I liked being with her. I liked having someone to care about except for Jane. And speaking of Jane, she hadn't talked to me in some time. I instantly felt bad. Sam was taking every minute in my life. When I was not with her I could not stop thinking about her so I end up painting about her. I had to talk to Jane, a normal conversation were we didn't end up in a fight.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked me.

"Jane. She won't talk to me anymore. Its like every time I try to talk to her it ends up in a fight and I have no idea why." I told her.

"Oh god! I'm sorry Alec. I'm here boring you with my problems when right now I'm your biggest problem. I'm afraid Jane won't talk to you because of me." she said.

"Well, perhaps she needs some time to cool off. I know! We can go somewhere just the two of us. Just until she calms down. Once she'll realise that we're together permanently, she'll have to accept you." I said. Not one of my brilliant ideas but being away will relax Sam. I knew she wanted us to have some quite time together without the Volturi.

"Erm, okay. So where should we go?" she asked me.

"It's a surprise. You'll find out when the time comes. I'll need to leave for at least a day to get everything ready. Think you can stand that?" I asked her. Her eyes sparkled as I mentioned the surprise.

"Oh, come one! Just a little hint. Tell me at least what I should pack." she said eagerly. I knew what she would really like. I could build a small cabin next to the pond. A few miles from here there was a deep pond. We could swim in the moonlight, I could paint and she would really like it there.

"Bring your most comfortable summer clothes." I told her. I would have to buy her swimsuit, because if I told her I would give the entire plan up.

"Well, okay. When will you leave?"

"Tonight after I pack a few things and do some research. You should be ready by the next day. Be in my room at noon the day after tomorrow." I told her.

"You seem really excited, please don't go overboard with stuff." she said. I smiled at her and we got up.

"Don't worry. Leave it all to me." I said. We ran back to the clock tower. It was a quiet run as we rally didn't keep up a conversation.

Sam's POV.

We arrived in front of the clock tower. "Hey, you managed to keep your promise." I told him. He smirked.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind if you give me a farewell kiss. I won't see you for a whole day." he begged. I laughed at him. He was putting on the puppy dog face and it was just so cute. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a sweet little peck of the lips. He looked disappointed and unsatisfied but he knew that that was all he was going to get.

"Well, farewell my consort. I hope you won't miss me to much." I told him.

"Yes, I think I will." he said as we entered the clock tower and went into separate ways. I wanted to go in my room and read a good book but my gut told me that I had some unfinished business to take care of. I willed the fog to come and cover my eyes. It showed ms just what I wanted to see. I went to the feeding rooms were Jane was along with some other vamps. Chelsea was there with Afton and Heidi was there too. They were all feeding so all the humans where dead. The smell of blood hit me but it didn't send me berserk this time. I was in complete control of myself. Still everyone gasped at me. I walked over to the blond vampire who was wiping her mouth clean of blood. I was surprised how such a cruel person mike Jane could look so angelic.

"We need to talk. Now." I said with a strong tone. I really didn't know what I was doing, but I knew that if I followed my instincts it would always turn out alright.

**Tell me what y'all think! I'd love to hear some ideas, get more points of view...**


	17. Angelic Devil

I apologize for the delay but at least the caps are getting longer, really longer. I would like to thank all those who read and review. I've had a problem with sending replies to reviewers but I would like to give thumbs up to **CourClark**. You understood completely what I was trying to hint at, but I don't want him to look like a total jerk.

I wanted to say that the story will turn to **M**. But I for all those who would like it to keep on being T I'm willing to post a cleaner chap, so please don't hesitate to tell me. I'm willing to post an M chap and T chap of the same chapter, so I don't disappoint anybody, since I don't know the age of my readers. If nobody has any objections after this chap, the story will turn to M.

XXX

Chapter 17: Angelic Devil.

**Sam's POV**

"Sam, how can you be in here?" I heard Heidi ask me.

"The blood doesn't bother me anymore." I answered her absentmindedly. I was focused on the one vampire who was looking at me with her lips curling into a sneer. I was not intimidated by her. I let my poker face on and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"To what do I own the pleasure?" she asked with sarcasm dripping down her voice.

"I want to talk to you. Alone." I said. I was ready for whatever she wanted to do to me but she had to hear what I had to say at all costs.

"Very well. Let's go outside." she told me. She dropped the dead body and stepped on it as if it was some piece of junk. I couldn't help the look of total disgust that crossed my face. We walked silently to the garden until she stopped in front of the rose bushes and faced me.

"So, what did you want?" she asked me.

"Look, I know you don't like me but I really don't know why. And I don't even want to know 'cause it isn't my business. But now that it's affecting Alec, it is my business. If you don't like me fine by me, that's your problem but you can at least respect your brother enough not to make his life miserable." I said. I felt as if a great load was lifted off my shoulders.

"I'll be honest with you, I never expected that you had enough courage to come and face me. Especially when I can twist you like a twig on the floor if I want to." she said with a hint of surprise and lethal sweetness.

"You can burn me all you want. But I can't let you keep doing this to Alec. You're hurting him. Just get your fun off me and burn me all you want but stop being a jerk to Alec. He doesn't deserve it. You have no idea how much he cares and worries about you. He can't get over the fact that he couldn't be there for you when you were human. And now he's tearing himself apart because you're making him choose between you and me. I jut can't-" I was interrupted by her dainty hand and she grabbed my throat and squeezed.

"Did Alec tell you about our pasts?" she whispered menacingly at me. Her nails were digging in my throat.

"I had a vision about you getting raped. You were human and I asked him what happened." I grunted. I didn't like the way she was holding me. I waited until she looked deep in thought and pushed her away from me.

"How did you dare to infiltrate my past, you filthy little girl!" she shouted at me.

"It was involuntary. Do you think I would want to see what you went through? I'm not sadistic!" I shouted at her. "When you attacked me with your mind I fell in a daze. It turned into a vision since all I could think was why you were doing that to me. Seriously, Jane. Please answer me."

"I... My brother has changed since he met you. Believe me, what he's showing you, is the good side of him. You wouldn't like to be in the feeding rooms when he's thirsty. You haven't seen how many people we have slaughtered. We **are** sadistic and we don't really hide it. If you had seen what those humans had done to us, you would justify our actions too. But now all the fun we used to get together stopped because of you. He won't do anything as we used to do as he's afraid to upset you." she said to me. I felt my eyes boggle out. She was upset because her brother wasn't killing and slaughtering as he used to. Wow!

"But Jane, imagine you are one of those humans you kill for fun. Why would you want anyone else to feel your pain? If I were you I'd try to save anyone who would have to go through that pain." I asked her.

"I don't know. But it makes me feel better. As if I was avenging what happened to me. And anyway, what do you know about it? You were probably one of those who laughed at the lonely and misunderstood kids."

"Sure, that was me, haunting little eleven year olds who were poorer than me. Then my dad passed away and my mum turned into a men and alcohol depending, careless, slut, who brought in a man with a drunk teenage son who almost raped her daughter. I would clean up vomit every day and when I was done my mum would beat me up because some man would use her, wipe some money off her and leave her. Then she would feel sorry for beating me up and cry for hours until she vomits again." I told her. "Now you dare tell me that I'm some kind of freaky fairy princess or something." I spat the last sentence at her. She looked at me as if I had just turned into a frog in front of her eyes.

"I didn't ask for your life story." she sneered.

"Well, suck it up. I don't care. Just cut Alec some slack. He doesn't deserve your attitude." I repeated.

"You're different from how you look at first glance. I'll give you a piece of valuable advice. You should look deeper into Alec's character. He may not be what he appears to be. Though I admit he has changed since he met you," she said. Well that was mysterious.

"You realise that I didn't understand what you just said?" I told her. She just looked straight in my eyes, as if she thought I was hiding something.

"Good" she said without any emotion. She walked away and left me there in the garden. I felt unusually tired. I already missed Alec and I just wanted to talk it out. I picked up a rose and smelt the beautiful aroma it held. It had such a velvety and innocent smell, but it held certain seductiveness about it. It made me think back to earlier this night. Alec drew a rose in most of his pictures of me. I remembered the night when Alec took me on our first date. The room had been covered in red rose petals.

"Sam! There you are. What happened there?" I heard Heidi ask as she and Chelsea came next to me.

"We just had a friendly talk." I said as emotionless as Jane.

"Did that witch burn you?" Chelsea asked me as we sat on the nearest stone bench.

"No, not really. We just had a very creative discussion." I said sophistically.

"Well, alright. Are you really over the human blood? You didn't even seem to notice." Chelsea said.

"Yeah, I just figured that if I don't think too much about it everything would be alright. Plus if I believe in myself and think about humanity it gets even easier." I said simply. I was proud to say that what I was saying was true.

"Tell me, then why are you so sad? You know you can't lie to us. Emotion-reading-vampires over here." Heidi told me.

"I don't know what's going on between me and Alec." I said with a thick layer of exasperation.

"And why is that?" Chelsea asked me.

"Well, last night I went in his room to wait for him while he was showering. I found one of his sketchpads and it was full of pictures of me. And one of them was quite... disturbing." I concluded lamely.

"What was it?" they both asked me at the same time, which was kinda freaky and funny too.

"Well, it was a painting of me er... naked." at this they both smiled as if to suggest something I pretty much didn't want them to. "Whoa! Wait. I wasn't completely naked. There was a shawl wrapped around my breasts and hips. I was wiping my hands on the white shawl and it was turning red." I said

"So?" Chelsea asked me looking as if it was no big deal. I felt my eyes get as wide as two saucers.

"So! How can you take it so lightly? Look at the double meaning of the picture. To me it looked like as if he was always dreaming about getting me naked in bed!" I said honestly. They both laughed at me as if I was missing some big detail.

"Sam, honey, you have to keep in mind that Alec was born three hundred years ago. You know that during the Renaissance, people changed. Nudity wasn't a taboo anymore but became something to show how beautiful the human body was. It was fairly common. Perhaps for your culture it's something dirty, but now you have to open your mind and take centuries of different views." Heidi told me. I felt my mouth turn in a big round O. I had made such a big deal out of nothing but simple plain drawing. God! I felt so guilty.

"Okay, I realised what a big mistake I made but I need to ask you something else. Alec left last night and told me that he was going to take me somewhere, just the two of us. I think it is a great idea, but what do you guys think?" I asked them they look thoughtful for about half a second then they looked at each other and their eyebrows became one with their hairlines.

"What?" I asked.

"I think somebody's planning a little romantic escape. When a vampire does that it means that he wants to get with his mate and well... have some fun. It's quite difficult to well... Get involved with your vamp inside. We get kind of restless when we're excited. Plus it's not private when everybody can hear what you're doing. As if the smell isn't bad enough." Chelsea said. She should know as she was the only one among us with a solid relationship. But the last sentence she said confused me.

"Wait. What smell?" I asked clueless.

"When you mate with your vampire - as in make love - some of his smell rubs off on you. It lasts for quite some time, almost two months. When another vampire gets interested in you, just one whiff will tell him that you're out of bounds. Even if he doesn't know your mate. That's how we can distinguish virgins." Heidi answered me. I guess that this was something every vamp knew, if they their maker taught them. Even if Alec had turned into my replaced maker, these were not things he would feel comfortable to tell me.

"Wait, how can you distinguish virgins from others and does it work for men too?

"The scent of a virgin is always more pronounced, to attract the partner. Try sniffing me. I'm not a virgin as I lost my virginity when I was human because I was a married woman. Chelsea obviously isn't. It only works on woman. And the reason for that might be that males tend to get quite overly protective over their female mates. That's why it works on woman mostly. It's there as a warning of territory, you know it's like cats which use urine. If some vampire tries to get closer than acceptable while the female smells of her mate, it can lead to huge fights even permanent death. It's not really common but a pissed mate is not fun. That's probably why you don't find many vampire whores." Heidi explained.

"Okay, so you think that Alec wants us to..." I trailed.

"Well, nothing's for sure. But that doesn't look to bad, now does it? You can always say no." Chelsea said. I nodded. Yeah, she was right. I had every right to say no. He would never force me into it. God! If two years ago somebody would have told me that one of my biggest worries would be sexual tension I would have laughed at him and called him a liar.

"Thanks guys, it would have been awkward not knowing. You're the best. Now I really need to hunt. There's a limit to my control too." I said. I had as much time as I wanted. I looked at the clock tower, which showed quarter to eight. So I had exactly twenty eight hours, fifteen minutes till Alec showed up in his bedroom, grabbed me in his arms and kissed me again.

"Okay, have fun!" they said and I waved at them. I went outside and disappeared into the greenery until I found some elk. I sucked their blood dry and when I was full to the brim, I went to my room, changed and headed of to the closest mall I could find. I bought some denim shorts and tees with a chic Minnie Mouse or Snoopy on the front and a book about some teenager who makes my problems look like peanuts. Yeah, all in all I was living a great life.

Alec's POV

It was five o' clock and I was looking at my work with a proud look on my face. The little cottage came out to be quite a beauty. I managed to turn a mass of rubble into a handy, two roomed cottage that looked as if it had just come out of a fairy tale. The rooms were basically a very big bedroom with a king sized bed and a living room. It had been quite uncomfortable carrying the bed and putting it together without breaking anything had been a nightmare. But I managed. I chose turquoise and brown covers for the bed. The second room was a round table with two chairs. In the middle I put a vase full of red roses and in the middle of the bunch I managed to find a single velvety black rose that looked burgundy in the light. I left a few candles on the table and a few black towels. I put curly metals at the window to make it look more ancient. All in all, the cottage looked fine. Sam would be pleased as punch. I closed the wooden door behind me and looked around the pond. Lucky this gorgeous spot was well away hidden from the human eye. It was a perfect spot for Sam and me.

I just had one last task at my hands. I had to buy swimming suits for me and Sam. As much as I would have loved to swim unveiled it would have been out of the question, especially after the last dispute with Sam. She would not have allowed that. Anyway I did not mind buying things for my Sam. It would keep my mind occupied. I thought about it and decided to go to Milan. Sam had told me all about her trip with Heidi and Chelsea to Milan. She had been so eager to tell me that her face was lit up and her smile could have made angels sing. So it was settled. I inspected the area one last time and decided that was enough inspecting. I put on a pair of blue contact lenses and left.

The trip took less that half an hour. I went in the best part of the city and widow shopped for a while. The majority of the clothes I was seeing looked a little antique, almost vintage. All the causal dresses I could see either looked really old, as if that had been in storage waiting for the fashion to point them out or that unattractive nasty floral material that looked like ancient drapes. I was about to give up hope when in a little shop, I saw a two piece swim wear that reminded me a lot of Sam. I went closer and saw hop utterly perfect it would fit her. It had a plain black short bottom that looked like underwear, but I guess this what was the world was used to nowadays. The top was a halter black bra with a few sequins and white crystals scattered around all over the material. I thought hard and then remembered that what I was looking at was actually called a bikini.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" I looked up and saw the salesgirl looking at me smiling a not-so-innocent smile and playing with the forth button of her top which accidentally undid itself by magic.

"I would like to know if you have this in size 6." I said and pointed at the clothing.

"But of course." she answered. We got in the shop and she disappeared behind a curtain. I listened in to the salesgirls as I heard an eruption of giggles that hit the others when the salesgirl disappeared behind the black curtain.

"Man, he's hot!"

"Completely and utterly yummy!"

"Ditto, girl!" they said. If I had been human I would not have been able to hear them. But what can I say, it's not my fault I attract woman so much. But anyway I just cared about two women and two only. My sis, obviously, and Sam, who has become as irreplaceable as Jane.

"Forget it guys. I think he's hooked. Who would buy over one hundred Euros bikini if they're not involved with somebody? Pity, I would have liked a bite of that..." the salesgirl said. I quite couldn't restrain the chuckles. The irony was too much. I composed myself beforehand as I heard her approach.

"Yes, here is the size six." she said and gave me the box. I opened it and felt it that this of the one Same would have liked.

"Very well, then I'd like to buy it." I said. She nodded and gave me another enthusiastic smile and directed me to the counter.

"One hundred fifty-nine Euros and ninety-nine cents, please."I got out my wallet and paid the girl. She looked almost incredulous, as I handed her the money.

"Would you like me to gift wrap the box?"

"Yes, please." I was not an expert on women but I knew that big boxes with ribbons made their curiosity level sore.

"So, she must be quite something if you're willing to spend this much money on her." she started wrapping a big silver bow around the box and curling the ends with a dull knife.

"Yes, she's quite special." I felt the corners of my lips quirk up. This woman in front of me had no idea just how special Sam was.

"I wish my boyfriend would buy these things for me. Huh, life truly isn't fair. Good looks and money, man she's lucky!" she wrapped an aquamarine ribbon around the box, which made the two ribbons together look like a splash of silvery refreshing water over the creamy box. I thanked her and got out of the shop. I already had a swimsuit which I had bought earlier this year. I loved going swimming in the spring, when nature was at its peek of beauty. I looked at the first clock I found outside and found out it was barely seven. I promised to go back for Sam at noon, which left me with seventeen hours until I could go back. What to do, what to do? I roamed the streets looking at the shops as they closed down and the city quieted.

A sparkle caught my eyes. I looked closer at the shop. It was quite an elegant establishment called Swarovski. I approached the shop and looked at the windows. A heart-shaped pendant caught my eyes. It was beautiful, the way it shone and the way the lights reflected it. But the true reason why I had really noticed it because it looked like a crude version of my mother's heart shaped diamond necklace. Suddenly my mind trailed off and suddenly I was in my room with Sam and I was putting the simple chain around her neck. I imagined her touch the diamond and look on her face that made me feel as if I was back at the time of the Victorian era. Her simple smile made me feel as if I was at the court of a princess, known for her unfathomable beauty and deep knowledge and I was just a simple peasant, chosen by accident.

Then I knew it that this was a sign. I had a necklace almost like that which used to belong to my mother. It was one of mother's favourite jewel. It was one of the few family heirlooms Jane and I managed to save. I never imagined I would share something of such importance with anybody except for my sister. But it felt right deep in my bones. I decided then that I would give her the necklace. Now she was an essential part in my life. I could not imagine living without her. It would have been disastrous if she didn't have the humanity she has. We would have met but I would have had to destroy her.

My life had changed completely since I met her. But I would say it changed for the better. My thirst became more controllable as I never felt bloodlust when I was with her. Perhaps after these few days we would make it official that we have mated, even if we don't make love. As much as I wanted to lose myself in her physically, I do not mind just holding her in my arms. She was right, we weren't just bodies and I realised I was mistaken when my only fixation was her as a body. She was so much more and that, more that I've learnt to appreciate just last night. I was ever so eager for our few days together, all alone. We would not be animal blood and human blood or innocent and bloodshed or 18th century and 21st century. It would be just us, two people brought together by faith. The only binding, love.

I shocked myself at the thought of love. Seriously, was I in love with this woman? How could I be after centuries of denying that emotion? It was an emotion I thought unreachable for vampires. Yet, here I was, thinking about the girl who drove me crazy. I loved being with her, I felt her absence when she left even for short periods, I could not stop thinking about her and I was ready to entrust her with something as important as my mother's family heirloom. If that that isn't love then I guess it's the closest that anyone will get. And then some annoying voice whispered in my head, maybe she doesn't feel the same about you! I tried wondering about that but I just skimmed over the thought as it hurt too much to think about it. And believe me; in life I've had quite a big portion of agony.

I knew that I would have to tell her how I feel eventually. And perhaps this weekend would be perfect for that occasion. I realised none of us said those three words to each other. At least not out loud. But I knew that I would soon. The problem would be how to tell her. Nowadays people mistake love with infatuations. They say the words as if they had no meaning. But love is a powerful emotion. One that binds not for a short time but for as long as we live. Sometimes, I would stare at Chelsea and Afton and I used to wonder how it was possible for them to be in love. Then of course there were the Cullens. It was unfathomable to think that it was not love they shared. As the nomad Garret had pointed out they were not a coven but a family. Could Sam and I reach that kind of emotion together? The answer was no as long as I would keep my bindings to the Volturi. My masters, especially Aro would go mad if he found out that the simple thought of leaving the Volturi for good had touched my mind. And even if I was willing to turn my back on the men who saved my life, how could I ever leave behind my sister?

I decided that that was quite enough time among the humans. Since I had quite some time to kill I decided to retreat back to the cottage, slipped in my swimsuit and spent a few hours underwater. I discovered it's a great way to think. The water would make me feel as if I was in a bubble that was slowly absorbing my troubles. I let my mind idle until I was completely calm. As I rose from the water I felt completely refreshed. It was only four hours till noon. I had to feed for sure before I leave with Sam. And until I give her the necklace I thought four hours would give me ample time to take care of everything. So I dressed up and made my way to the clock tower.

**Sam's POV **

I finished packing the gigantic gym back, as Alec had not mentioned how long we would stay. But I think I had at least enough clothes to last me for about two months.

I checked the clock for the millionth time but the little pointy arrows seemed to be stuck. It was only eight and I was already bored out of my head. I had nothing better to do so I slipped Alec's photo camera in my bag, our picture and my bag and decided to go to Alec's room. I was only wearing a short denim skirt and halter neck top, so I made sure no body saw me on my way. I settled the bag at a corner and laid down on the bed. I took our photo in my hands and just stared. We looked so happy there, as if the world was just smiling at us. I planned to take as much photos as I could while on vacation. Though it sucked that I would not age a day and I have a perfectly good photographic memory, so the pictures will be almost meaningless, I wanted very much to have something that reminded me of being totally happy and at peace.

I grabbed the camera and made a funny face and took a picture. I came out looking horribly cute. Like a little kitten. I smiled and decided to leave the picture on Alec's desk. He would find it when we come back.

God, I really missed him. I wanted to go to him. I got up and started to phase around the room. I was hitting a ten on my impatient-o-metre.

I needed some sort of distraction, and the first thing I saw was an old copy of Romeo and Juliet. I guess this is where Alec got his sweet-talk. I tried to read, putting all my attention on the weirdly familiar language. It was so strange and complicated. Huh, Alec said he preferred old English to the modern version. But I guess Shakespearean language wasn't that bad. I had studied the abridged version of the book back when I was foueteen. I always wanted to read the whole book but sometimes it felt like pig Latin. Well I guess I had quite some time, and if I didn't understand something Alec would explain everything to me.

And so, I read about he two star-crossed lovers, whom faith had crossed their paths, made them fall in love, get secretly married and die in each other's arms in less than a week. I recognised some of the quotes Alec had told me. There where especially some quotes which really fit our case. One which struck me was when Juliet called Romeo an angelic devil after he killed her cousin. It was the perfect phrase to describe Alec. But Juliet had forgiven Romeo, even though he killed her own kin. She had practically given her life to him. I imagined myself being in her place. Probably, if I was still born with my streak of rebellion, I would have sent my parents to hell, blown off Paris and ran away with Romeo after our wedding night.

I was so immersed in book I hade t noticed how time flew by, that is until I heard the door being open and Alec come with a box in his hands and a heartbreaking smile on his face. I left the book lying on the bed and put my arms around his neck and kissed him. It felt good being with him again.

"Hey!" I said my voice a little bit lower than a whisper. "I missed you.

"Me too. Now I need to give you something. But you can't open it till we arrive." he said and handed me the box. I took it and shook it a little to guess what it was but no real sound came out.

"Oh, come on just a peak! Pleeeeeese!" I said eagerly. The smile on his face broadened and he answered me with a big fat "No."

"Oh, come on Alec. You won't say no to me, will you?" I said in by best sexy voice while I stroked his hair.

"You're willing to use your feminine charm to satisfy your curiosity? That's low." he said with fake shame written all over his face.

"I don't know. You tell me." I purred at him and kissed him softly.

"No. Seriously, you'll have to wait." he told me firmly, I gave him one last puppy dog eyes but he stayed strong. "Anyway, I have something else I want to give you. Something way more important than whatever is in that box." he said and went to one of his chest of drawers. He got out a black velvet box and hesitantly got up. He sat beside me on the bed and took a deep breath, and then he opened the box. In it there was the most beautiful pendant I had ever seen. It was a transparent stone heart, carved from what looked like to be some really expensive crystal. Hell, it could have been diamonds for all I understood I precious stones. It reflected the light and made everywhere seem like a rainbow. Around it there was a lining of white gold that made the colours look even more unbelievable.

"Ohmigod, Alec it's beautiful!" he smiled at me and after what seemed like ages, took out the pendant. He lifted the cloth at the bottom of the box, which revealed to have a velvety strip of thin burgundy almost black cloth underneath it. He passed the strip through the pendant's hoop and gently lifted up my hair. Then he put the necklace around my neck and tied it in a dainty bow. I let my hair cascade down my shoulders and I felt his hand trail a line from my neck down my back until he settled it on my hips and pulled me closer to him. I couldn't help the tearless sobs that escaped my lips.

"It was my mother's. My father had given it to her after they were engaged. It has been a family heirloom for a long time now. Unfortunately our dynasty stopped with us. But that never meant that it can't be done for the last time." he murmured gently.

"Oh Alec, are you sure?" I whispered.

"Yes. I've never been surer in my entire life." he said firmly. My sobs grew louder until eventually Alec started to panic a little.

"I gave it to you to make you happy, not sad." he said and patted my shoulders.

"I am h-h-happy. I'm j-j-just too happy." I told him lamely. His hug suddenly became more demanding. His lips took over mine and he leaned back on me until suddenly we were on each other on his bed. Our kiss lasted a few seconds until Alec reluctantly stopped. I opened my eyes and found Alec laughing silently at me as my lips were still pouting.

"What? I really missed you!"

"Yes, me too. But I can't afford to get you all distracted until we arrive there." he said. I moaned in defeat. Now I knew what it felt like when I told Alec he couldn't touch me for the whole night yesterday. I grabbed my bag and Alec put the box in a bag.

"Okay, so the plan is: you get some disgusting animal blood in you and then we go wherever I planed for us to go. How does that sound?"

"Em... Highly ambiguous and slightly hurtful." I said frankly.

"Come on, give me your bag and let's go." he said and pulled at my bag, but I didn't let go.

"I can carry my bag without your help, thank you very much. In fact, my dear sexist, mysterious boyfriend, I can do it while wearing high heels." I said feeling like a patronising little snob.

"Sam, why do you have to turn everything into an issue? Why is it so wrong that I offered to carry your bags? Isn't that the gentlemen thing to do? I admire your independence and tenacious character, but you can't get offended for a single rule of etiquette." he moaned as it was clear I shouldn't have crossed that line. I was being too hard on him and this was already the second time.

"I'm sorry Alec. And not just about this but even about the paintings. I guess the three centuries separating us are showing. But it's me who has to adapt. You're doing a marvellous job with me. I know I may be difficult, really difficult. But you still do it. Why?" I looked at him intently, waiting for his answer.

"Because I like to." he leaned closer to me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Then thanks for doing it."

"Any time, ma belle."

"Alec, would you and your girlfriend please leave? I'm going to throw up if I have to listen to more gooey goo talk!" We heard Jane say impatiently from the floor below us. He sighed and sat exasperatedly on the bed and buried his face in his hands. I rolled my eyes impatiently and gave him a little kiss on his forehead. He looked up at me so I grabbed the opportunity along with his hand, the R&J book and with the gym bag already in my hands I pulled him out of the clock tower like a mini tornado. 


	18. Underwater Adventures

**Chapter 18: Underwater Adventures**

We sprinted into the forest and I snacked on the first few elk I could find. After I got my squeeze, Alec took the lead. We went further through the forest, further than I had ever been until he halted suddenly.

"I want you to close your eyes." he whispered softly at me. At first I wanted to argue. This was all too secretive for my tastes, but Alec looked all so happy and eager.

"Okay," I muttered under my breath. I left my eyes just barely open, peeping through my eyelashes.

"Hey, no peeking!" I responded him by a big fat moan. I heard him chuckling beside me as he took my hands. I thought he was going to lead me to wherever he wanted to take me but instead he scooped me from under my knees and carried me bridal style. I couldn't help the surprised "Whoa!" He carried me like that for about five minutes. I took the opportunity and leaned on his chest. I inhaled his marvellous bittersweet scent. I felt my heart flutter as I thought how lucky I was, to be able to even be this close to him. I was willing to bet most girls would sell their soul for his one kiss.

"Okay, we're here," he said softly. "You can open your eyes now." he was still holding me tightly in his arms. I opened my eyes slowly and as the light filled my eyes, I swear I was surrounded the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. There was a small cottage, standing under a cover of trees. A few sun rays infiltrated through the thick greenery, and the visible dust motes sparkled in the light and looked like crystal dust.

The cottage had a slanting roof with ceramic stone stabs and black curly bars at the windows, and the stone looked it had been there forever but I could still smell the cement. The ground was covered in short grass, which was still covered in dew drops. And to make the place look even more heavenly, there was a pond, filled with sea blue, immaculate water that you would expect a mermaid to swim up and somersault in the air. This was the place I always imagined when I would read Snow White. Who knows, perhaps seven cute dwarfs would come out of the cottage!

"Oh. My. God. Alec, this is beautiful!" I said as I struggled to go back on firm ground. I took my gym bag from his hands and pulled out the camera. I took a photo of the scene and Alec came from behind me and put his hands on my waist.

"I'm glad you like it. It's all in a day's work." he said matter-of-factly, but he couldn't hide from me the pride he was feeling.

"You went through all of this work just for me? Why?"

"I wanted to make you feel happy because well I... feel a very profound, tender er... passionate affection for you." he said, in such a manner that was impossible to understand.

"Erm... Come again?"

"I ... I love you, Sam." he said. This time his voice was barely a whisper but I understood every simple word he said. I was simply paralysed. I couldn't help it but I let the camera drop like some idiotic moron. Unlike me, Alec was quick. He was ready to catch the heavy metal device before it crashed into a zillion pieces on the ground. Suddenly he started looking uncomfortable. I realised I should say something.

_Say something, moron! He has just said he loved you and you just stand there like an idiot. But what the fuck was I supposed to say? Me too?_

"Oh Alec!" I said and stepped closer to him. He held his arms towards me and I stepped into his cool embrace. He tilted my head up at the perfect angle and kissed me softly. Though the kiss was brief it was filled with suppressed passion and sweetness.

"Alec... I ... Nobody has ever told me that. I though you didn't like _like_ me."

"And why would you think that? I had some doubts myself too. It seemed impossible to expect that you would feel the same for me."

"Why would you ever doubt that? You're the only reason I'm still here." I said solemnly. His eyes suddenly turned so soft I could almost see golden wisps in the blazing burgundy. The smile on his lips was breathtaking. A sense of home hit me then. I felt like I truly belonged for the very first time. Hell, I think I started to believe in destiny from the very first time. It looked as if I was born to turn into a vampire and meet and fall in love with Alec. Ah, love! I was truly, madly in love with Alec. No joke! It had never crossed my mind to believe that I would love somebody who loved me back.

"Come on, you need to see the inside. I spent a whole day building that cottage and it would break my still heart if you don't like it." he said which made me giggle. He took my hand in his and led me towards the cottage. He opened the door which cracked slightly. The first room was small, but it was all I could ever ask for. It consisted of a round table and two chairs. A large vase full of roses dominated the room.

"I already like it!" I said and approached the roses to inhale their heavenly smell. I the middle laid the most beautiful flower I had ever seen. It was a simple rose with the most alluring scent and colour. It was the darkest shade of burgundy I had ever seen, it was such a deep red it was almost black.

"Oh my, how did you manage to find it?"

"I grew it myself. Though chemistry isn't really my cup of tea, it's really easy to manipulate nature. Huh, as if we weren't living dead proof of that." he said, sounding a little bitter at the end.

"Well, it's simply marvellous and unique. Just like us." I said. He came from behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist and fit his chin on my shoulder. I heard him suck in air and inhaling my scent. I took a deep breath and realised for the first time how similar our two scents were. They were both sweet but at the same time bitter though his was even bitterer than mine.

"I love you, Alec. You are my first and only true love. And it will be like that for me till the day somebody ends me." I muttered. I felt all loved up and romantically giddy for the very first time in my life, and it's a very, _very_ good feeling.

"That will never happen, love. As long as I'm walking this earth I'll never leave you. I'll protect you with my life." he said all warrior like.

"Me too. I'll be right there trying to fight with you."

"Yes, love. Now why don't you fight your way with those ribbons?" he asked me smiling as he handed me the box.

"Wait, let's take pictures! I want to remember every single thing we do here." I said and got the camera.

"Don't you want to see the other room? It's much more spacious." he said and took my hand in his and led me towards the turquoise curtain. He pushed it away and a large room with a king sized bed came into view. My girly instincts told me to jump on the bed and that's exactly what I did. In a fraction of a second I found two strong arms around me. We tumbled and tossed around on the bed, which ended in a passionate fit of little butterfly kisses. I unbuttoned his shirt until he was bare-chested. He pulled up my shirt until I was just standing in my shorts and bra. He didn't try to remove my underwear this time and I really appreciated it.

"Okay, so are we going to take those photos?" I asked him. He nodded so I arranged my hair and leaned my head on his.

"Smile." he said and pushed the button. The picture came out and we looked like two cute love doves.

"Perfect!" I said.

"Now, will you please open the box? I can't wait to see your expression."

"Alright." I said and with my pinkie's nail I sliced through the ribbons. I opened the box and inside I found a plain black bikini with spread crystals all over the material covering the breasts. It was quite simple but it was just the type of swimsuit I always imagined myself wearing.

"Thanks Alec, it's really nice and awfully convenient. It would not have been the same swimming in my underwear, especially since it is probably going to get rough."

"Oh yeah!" he said eagerly. "So, I guess I'd better let you change. I'll be waiting for you outside."

"'Kay." I said and waited until he left. I heard the door close and got up from the bed and phased the length of the room until the mixture of hormones, butterflies and happiness calmed down.

I was all alone with my boyfriend, we had just proclaimed our love for each other and we were probably going to do some restricted, heavy making out. That ought to make a girl's nerves increase. I jumped once more on the bed and tossed around. I was still excited. Really excited.

Though I knew that Alec would not do something as silly as hang around the windows to watch me undress, the thought of undressing with him only a few metres away made my body temperature rise.

I put my invisible big girl pants on and took off my shorts. I faced away from the windows and took off my bra and put on the swimsuit top instead. I didn't want to remove Alec's diamond necklace from my neck. I guessed a little water wouldn't damage it. I took of my lacy black underwear and instead put on the black swimsuit bottoms. I pulled out a little compact mirror to check the outcome. The black material made my white skin glow and my dark brown hair looked slightly wavy. The only thing that was bothering me was that the bikini top. Let's just say it didn't leave much to the imagination and showed a lot of cleavage. Though there was no way my boobies were going to pop out, no matter how rough we played, I wasn't used to having so much skin showing. Still I didn't look bad. I actually looked sexy. Alec would really appreciate my outfit.

And so I lived everybody's teenage dream and went to have some fun, hopefully clean fun with my boyfriend.

Alec's POV

How can a woman take longer than half an hour to change from a half-dressed state to naked to half-dressed? I was beginning to worry, but what was I supposed to do? If I went to check on her and found her indecently dressed or even nude she would never talk to me and it would shatter our relationship, which was at its strongest. I managed to confess my love to her, and she told me she loved me too. Right now, I was the happiest being on earth. She had finally yielded herself to me. I felt something totally unfamiliar for me. Though my heart was still, I felt as if it was tingling. I was pacing back and forth and I felt more restless than ever. I still couldn't believe that a woman actually made me act this way. She had total control on me and I couldn't care less. I heard the door open and she came out, her left hand on her right shoulder and legs tightly squeezed together. She looked as if she was feeling shy and embarrassed but still looked lovely as ever.

Then something snapped in my mind and I got a brilliant idea. I hid behind some bushes so that she wouldn't find me. She was looking everywhere for me and I could almost feel panic radiating off of her.

"Alec, where are you?" she said softly, as if she was afraid it would wake someone up. I didn't answer her so she looked twice more around her. Then she walked to the pond and gracefully dipped her toes in the water. I took my chance then. I hurried up to her and lifted her up in my hands and threw her in the water. Her shouts turned into giggles which dissolved in the water

"You did NOT just do that!" she said after she dived up to the surface.

"I'm afraid I did." I said with fake despair.

"Oh, yeah! You know, two can play at this game!" she shouted at me and in a second she was swimming in the water and in the next she was next to me. Only then I noticed how provocative and utterly seductive the swimsuit made her look. The black material emphasised her voluptuous curves and the top showed enough cleavage to make a man insane. I was starting to feel incredibly hot, as if the temperature around us had suddenly risen. Fortunately I hit the water in a fraction of a second as Sam pushed me. The water calmed my arousal. I swam up, only to be plunged back in the water as Sam jumped on me. Her body collided with mine and we both went underwater. I opened my eyes in the water and found Sam staring at me. We must have stayed like that for minutes, entangled in each other and just looking at each other. I couldn't take it anymore, so I kissed her. Hard. She responded quite nicely, and so we continued kissing ferociously underwater.

I know it's shorter than usual and that it was supposed to be M, but it was either this or no chap till end of June cause I have to study for the stupid pain in the butt exams. (Oh joy :S)I promise you a mega chap by the 30th June filled with juicy lemony stuff and a surprise that will knock your socks off. Until then, goodbye my lovelies... :D


	19. The Last Caress

Broken record of longest chap! I know I should be studying but hell, I would just end up daydreaming about it. So her you go. Btw I had to make the Biggest part in All POV. Hope you like it. It's my first shot at it.

**One more thing: LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT! So please I don't want to ****scandalise anybody! This chap only is rated M. I felt that he whole story did not deserve to be M.**

Anyway, enjoy:

**Chapter 19: The last caress**

Sam's POV.

Well, that was awfully intense." I said after our heads bobbed out of the water. We were still tangled in each other's arms, my legs tight around his hips.

"It was splendid, my lovely little love." he said as we swam towards the bank. He lifted me up by the hips and put me on he ground. It felt nice; the way the grass tickled my wet skin. He put his hands next to me on the ground and pushed up. He sat next to me and I leaned back on the grass. He joined me on the grass and I leaned my head on his shoulder and ran my fingers across his well-toned abs. In return, he caressed my outer thighs and pulled me close to him. I felt a few beams of light on my face and when I looked up at his face, I saw how his skin sparkled.

"O! She doth teach the torches to burn bright" he said softly.

"Who said that?" I asked inquiring.

"The great William Shakespeare, in Romeo and Juliet." I quirked my eyebrows up and stood up in a sitting position."That reminds me! I kind of borrowed your Romeo and Juliet book. I was bored and I got interested." I said.

"Oh, I didn't know you were interested in the classics. I would have got you to read all my favourites." he said eagerly and pulled my hair away from my face.

"Hey, I've always liked the classics. I studied the abridged version of R&J in Form 3 and Macbeth in Form 4." I said defensively. He still looked confused. "What are Form 3 and 4?"

"The Maltese system of schools is not like the British or American. After we finished primary school at the age of eleven, we would go to secondary schools. We would chose a subject and a language at Form 1- I chose French and Home Economics- and then drop the subject and chose another two different subjects at Form 3. Then you would spend 2 years at Junior Collage and then university.

"What did you continue studying on?" he asked. The answer came out easy and automatic, as it had done since I was twelve. "I chose European Studies and European History. I wanted to either go in PR or study law. But my deepest wish was working abroad." I said.

"Perhaps you would have come to Italy and we would have met anyway." he said thoughtfully. 'And drained you dry' was still hovering in the air but no one mentioned it. "So you were a democratic. So, let's see, what type of history did you study?"

"Well, mostly religious and revolutionary chapters. I remember getting so angry for the church's doings that I passed through a phase were I wouldn't believe in anything but some great cosmic power, stronger and powerful than me hovering above me." I said as I looked back through my teenage years. I used to have some serious religious issues, and even though I was a Roman Catholic, I could see the Protestants' point of view.

"How old were you?" he asked me, I felt his eyes looking at me with burning curiosity and fascination.

"Thirteen." he sat up straight and pulled me with him. "That was quite deep for a thirteen year-old girl. You have never truly lived your age, have you? I used to ponder about why you were so disciplined and composed for a newborn. I guess this explains the fact."

"What about you? We have never discussed religion before. I kind of felt like God left me after I turned. But right now I'm thanking him deep in my heart. If I hadn't turned this would have never happened."I said and realized only afterword how truthful my words had been. Had God not given me my irresponsible mother and backstabbing friends I would have never met my Alec.

"That's a nice way of looking at it. I used to be a Protestant, but it was truly all hypocrisy. I lived in a time where religion was the base of everything. I couldn't believe in a God who allowed thousands of men to get slaughtered and children tortured until they had a heart failure. The nuns and brothers in the old convent made life a living hell. They twisted our arms until they broke, made us eat our own vomit, and locked us in dungeons and chicken coups. Once we even caught a nun and a brother during the act of love. They locked us for a week in a cellar without food or anything to drink and whipped us everyday at midnight." he said as he looked far away, as if he was reliving a hazy memory that was now long gone. There wasn't pain or sorrow in his eyes, but a spark for vengeance.

"Let's not think about that now. Come on, let go and get back to earth." I said and put a soft silky kiss on his lips. He looked away and returned being his normal usual self.

"Hey, you asked for it." he said jokingly and kissed me in my forehead.

"Well yeah, I momentarily forgot that you're living history, _mon chéri vieil homme(my beloved old man)_." I said.

"You dare call me an old man! Look at me! I barely look seventeen! You know, Marie Antoinette herself, queen of France was erotically interested in me, when I was at the French court jut before the revolution broke out."

"No fucking way! Hey, wait! I remember reading a source of an eye witness were some man tasted the blood of Louis XIV after they beheaded him and remarked that he found it surprisingly bitter. Was that you?"

"No, Dimitri was with us during the execution. Since the revolution brought much bloodshed it was the ideal place for vampires. You know, easy preys"

"And just out of curiosity, you never actually had sex with her, haven't you?"

"It is very much unbearable being close to a human without attacking, let alone-"

"Okay, point taken. But if you could have, would you have done it?"

"You seriously don't need to get jealous, though you're absolutely adorable when you do that. Marie was only extravagant in tastes and beauty, but you outshine get completely. It's like comparing the moon to the sun. Though she was beautiful her clothes and make up did much of the job, you could be wearing rags but you would still be the most beautiful woman on earth." he said. I felt as if I had just blushed. He worshipped me as if I was some Greek goddess. I felt as if I had mysteriously turned to Aphrodite and he was my Ares. The crystal blue water and silky green grass reminded me of Greek mythology for some reason.

"Oh, that's très gentil et _magnifique_ of you to say so." I said. He suddenly got really close to me. He lifted me up and put my legs around his waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he touched his forehead to mine. We just stared in each other's eyes until I finally gave him a little peck on the lips. I tried to brake away but he held my head tightly to his lips by supporting my head with his hands with the other he was stroking my wet hair. He put my lower lip between his teeth and bit a little. I let my lips part slightly in pleasure and his eager tongue slithered in my mouth. It felt as if he was sucking my mouth, rendering me incapable to speak ever again. His hands were no longer needed to stop me from pulling away. Instead they roamed my body and circled my thighs anticlockwise from the outside to the inside. With his simple touch, it felt as if he was sending vibrations rocketing to the core of my body. My already wet bikini panties were getting wetter. His lips, or rather his mouth, left mine and were travelling down my neck. His lips never left my skin, until they found my ears. His tongue traced my ear's outline and then he bit lightly my earlobe. I felt a little helpless as he knew exactly all the points to make me melt into Jelly-Os, while I barley knew how to kiss properly. I let my hands linger down his shoulders and rub his arms. Then I trailed the path from his abdomen, over his abs and over his chest. I felt his erect nipples tickling my hands. Shyly I made myself pinch his right one slightly. He grunted in pleasure so I paid equal attention to the other one.

All's POV

He wanted her so much, all of her. She felt uneasy under his experienced grip but he knew that she was learning. Her hands travelled slowly over his torso until they stopped at his chest. She began teasing him, pinching his nipples. Her touch left one to believe that she was quite experienced, but her scent said otherwise. The water on her shoulder and body tasted of her, he licked until her shoulder felt almost dry. The only thing standing between him and her neck was only the halter-neck of her bikini top and the velvet necklace. He didn't dream of removing his mother's jewel from around her neck but he had wholly different intentions about the bikini top. If it were up to him he would have ripped the cloth from her body and had her there. But Sam for him was more than one of the girls he had raped over the centuries. She was different for him and not just because she was a vampire. As much as it annoyed him to admit that he actually had feelings for anything else beside his sister and himself, it was true. She was melting the icy facade he kept up and exposed him to much unknown feelings. She evoked things in him he had never dreamed of feeling. He knew he had to be slow and patient, and he three hundred years of that so he could resist a few more hours. He would feel sorry if he hurt her and not just because he wanted to have her, but also because he wanted her to enjoy herself as much as he would. He had never actually cared if his lovers were enjoying themselves, mostly because they would be screaming as he sucked the life out of them while having them. But Sam was his exception to his every rule.

He tugged at the dainty bow around her neck. The knot was slowly starting to get looser. "May I, love?" he asked her. Suddenly, something happened inside her brain that she could never really understand. Part of her screamed no her but the other told her why not. _Yeah, why not?_, she asked herself. It was not like she as going to get pregnant and end up as a teenage mother. It was out of the question that she could catch some S.T.D. or anything of that sort. And from the moral point of view? It was not like she could get married. And what she had with Alec was real. She needed no more confirmation of that. She loved him and he loved her. Period. Or maybe was she just being a chicken, because she was afraid to lose her virginity. All reasoned answers seemed to point to a yes, but part of her was still telling her no. So she found out that she had a severe case of erotophobia, the fear of sexual love. And the fact that she would have to get naked in front of _him_ and see _him_ naked embarrassed her to death (Hee Hee, death, been there, done that) but she should have had no reason to feel this way. She had once found her mother stark naked on the floor riding some stranger on the living room floor. She had even made the man leave out of the house naked as he was and threw his clothes out at him. He had been lucky that her house had long walls around it or he would have found himself naked in the middle of the street. She had not been afraid of the man, even though he was naked, then why be afraid of Alec. Perhaps the fact that he wasn't a virgin while she was as innocent as a rosebud disturbed her. Perhaps he wouldn't like what he would see or she would do something wrong. It brought her back to the erotophobia theory.

He was starting to worry, he had given her seconds, minutes to answer, but her body had gone rigid and she hadn't moved an inch. "Sam! Sam, if you don't want to it's no big deal. You don't have to do this forcibly." he said to her. She seemed to have stirred slightly at the sound of his voice.

She was ready to tell him no, not now but her voice came out in a soft purr of a "Yes." His whole face lit with the prospect while an icy chill ran down her spine. But his face of pure pleased glory turned into a semi-doubtful frown. "Are you sure, love? You look paler than you were a second ago." he said to her. She had no better answer than to cover up her fears with a good old lame joke. "Of course I get paler. I'm dead." she said and chucked nervously at him. He tugged at the cloth so slowly and delicately that the usual small sounds cloth makes while it moves were non-existent. She felt the cloth slide down a little, but she didn't let it go all the way down.

He kissed her neck and sent electrical shocks running through her. He wanted nothing more than to be with her. Just her. The whole world was dead to him as long as she was there. And if she would have left him he would have died out of grief and agony for sure. He was in perfect heaven. He thought it was worth it that he lost his chance for the better world. Being with her like this was not better but utterly perfection in the form of a woman.

He got up and pulled her with him. His hands were around her, supporting her bottom as she was wrapped like a koala bear to his torso. He kissed her deeply and even when they had to open the door, they never broke their kiss. He noticed that she was holding the top tightly to stop it from slipping away. She was still too shy for his tastes. If this was not pleasurable for her as it was for him they might as well just stop right now. He had to do something to calm her and sooty her nerves. He put her down against the wall. He stopped his lips from kissing her, but they still lingered in her skin. His hand travelled from the small of her back to the bikini's last bow. "May I, my lovely little love?" he asked sweetly. She should stop have stopped it, her instincts were usually right but how could something that made her feel so alive and happy ever be wrong. She nodded slightly and that was all he needed. The bikini top fell and she was standing semi-naked in his hands. She pressed her body to his, at least to stop him from seeing her for now. As she did so she realised how aroused he was, and how much it took him to restrain himself. His length was pressed to her stomach and it felt hard against her. He moaned in pleasure as her skin made contact with his, without the interference of cloth between them. He ran his hands from her inner thigh to her waist and caressed her right side of her breast as lightly as possible. His lips left hers and started making a trail of kisses down her body. She took a deep breath and tried to gather as much self-confidence as she could. She felt a little better. She pulled out of her cocky and cheeky attitude and left his arms. She moved at the speed of light in a way that he would not see her body clearly. She picked the black rose from among the others and held it in both her hands in a way that completely covered her chest. She smiled a little cocky smile and giggled at him jut before disappearing behind the thick curtain. Alec suddenly felt very eager and excited. He had seen a few glimpses of the glory that awaited him in the next room. He sucked air deeply to calm his overly exited manhood and grabbed a couple of red roses in his hands before he pushed the curtain aside.

She was still in doubt how she had managed to get her courage without fainting. She felt stressed, and just like the time when Jane was mentally burning her, she felt fog come to her. She pushed it away. This was their night, and nothing would disturb either one of them. She had come this far and now she had every intention of continuing. She placed herself in a way that she would hide her chest without using the sheets underneath her. She pulled her legs up and hugged her knees tightly to her chest. In the next moment he came in the room. He stood in the doorway and leaned like he was the picture of ease. He had two roses in his crossed hand.

"The hours I spend with you I look upon as sort of a perfumed garden, a dim twilight, and a fountain singing to it. You and you alone make me feel that I am alive. Other men it is said have seen angels, but I have seen thee and thou art enough." he said softly to her as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Who said that?" she asked him. "George Moore." he answered. "Tell me, love, I have already told you how beautiful you are in every way possible. Then why are you hiding yourself from me?" he asked her softly.

"I know that I won't please you. I'm embarrassed, Alec." she admitted. He shook his head and smiled kindly at her. "That could never happen, love. You should never be embarrassed by who you are, especially with me." he said and slowly pulled her leg down by her ankle. "How beautiful are thy feet, O prince's daughter! The joints of thy thighs are like jewels, the work of the hands of a cunning workman." He told her softly. She did not need to ask him were it was taken from as she was way too lost in him to utter a comprehensible sentence.

She was glad that he didn't just keep staring at her. Instead he cradled her in his arms, and kissed her. The kiss turned from sweet to passionate in a matter of seconds. He leaned on her until they were both lying on the bed. His hands slid down from her damp hair to her shoulder all the way down her breast. She made a little sound as he squeezed a little. They were both in a dreamy phase. Either of them couldn't believe that faith had been so kind to them, after all their suffering.

She wanted to make a move too, so before she could allow herself to chicken out; she made her hand slide down Alec's torso and move towards the bulge in his pants. She squeezed a little too and he moaned in pleasure. She wanted to make sure that at least if he had to teach her it would be bearable for him. With her pinkie she traced his trunks' waistband. She suddenly felt a little cocky. She let her little finger go just slightly under his waistband. She opened her eyes to see his reaction, which was mostly surprise and desire glinted in his eyes. "May I?" he asked her. She knew that he was referring to his trunks. She hesitated no more and nodded her head. He was more than happy to oblige. He got off the bed and slowly pulled down the trunks. The grin on his face spread as Sam first looked at him, ready and determined but at the moment of truth, her sight lingered on him for a second and then she put her hands over her eyes like a cute little pussy cat. He let the trunks fall to the ground, and picked up his roses and the black one, which were lying on the other half of the bed. He picked off the red roses' petals and put them in a bunch in a corner of the bed. Then he took the burgundy-black rose in his hands.

"Look up, lover." he said to her and opened just a small slot through her fingers so that she could see. He rolled his eyes at her and made her put her hands down. "You need to calm down, or we shall not continue until you're perfectly at peace." he said reluctantly. Whichever power ever was hovering above them knew how much he was exerting pressure on his iron-like discipline. She was just too lovely for her own good. But he was able to do it for her, his lovely little love.

"I'm okay, really." she said, proud that her voice didn't crack. "Then lie down, love." he said to her. She obliged without ever leaving his eyes. She lay straight down with Alec by her side. He started tracing intricate patterns with the black rose on her face. Every caress of the dark coloured flower was like a drug to her. He passed the flower over her chin, neck, shoulder, between her breasts and tummy, until finally going twice around her navel and back up again.

He gave her a little kiss on her lips, and in the same caressed her with the flower all over her body until he stopped at her breasts. He kissed her nipples softly, savouring in her flavour. She said "Oh!" as his lips touched her skin. Nobody in the whole wide world had reached that kind of place with her. This was even Alec's first time of touching her privates without any clothes on. She breathed deeply and felt completely at peace. She nodded to herself, yes; this was how it was supposed to be. This was why she got turned into a vampire. To be with Alec. Once again she felt as if fog surrounded her, but she mentally pushed it away and it was gone. Suddenly the feel of his lips became stronger until she could feel his tongue too. His slow tongue traced her tender skin as his mouth sucked. The small sounds of pleasure she was making were music to his ears. She involuntary pulled at his hair, and he actually felt it! She seemed to like it so he paid equal attention to the other one. It felt really, _really_ good for her. She actually felt like she was becoming a woman. She felt heat down the middle of her body. His sent was driving her insane. She wanted more him, as much as she could until she burst. She shifted positions with him so swiftly that he only realised she had moved from underneath his grip when she was suddenly above him. "Now it's my time to play." she whispered seductively at him while she let her hands trail all over his body avoiding the one place which was throbbing the most. She let her hands trail up and down the middle of his torso, ruffling his few fine chest hairs. Her teasing hands stopped their trail just before they could touch his manhood. She got on top of him in a way that their sex could touch, but of course here was her bikini bottom in the middle. Alec though he wanted to tear the annoying cloth away. They could both feel how perfectly they would fit in each other. He could feel her hear emanating from her and she could feel how utterly complete he could make her feel, how he would turn her into a woman, take away her innocence for ever.

She trailed butterfly kisses down his chest until she stopped at his right nipple. She first kissed his erect nipple and then she slowly and hesitantly licked, leaving his scent rolling on her taste buds. She smiled as he heard him gasp and then moan as she bit a little. He could not stand his manhood. It had passed bearable and went downright painful. He couldn't take much more of this pleasurable torture. He grabbed her in his arms and kissed her ferociously on her lips. "Love, you can't make me want you like that without expecting that I make some steps that you're not quite ready to make." he said, his voice hoarse.

"Perhaps I want you to get a little rough with me." she said her voice teasing and sexual. What a teasing little vixen she was! He couldn't believe how much she could have changed in a matter of seconds. Perhaps she had a multiple personality disorder. She left him feeling skeptical.

"You want to see rough?" he asked her determined. "I'll give you rough." he finally got to fulfill the wish that had haunted him all evening. He slid his hand between her thighs and slid his index finger under the cloth. She gasped as she felt his fingers touch her pubic hair. He pulled the cloth which swiftly disappeared and was lost somewhere on the floor. He got above her and put his legs over her tummy. He took the red rose petals in his hands. He took a petal and placed it on her lips. Her eyes were open wide, a mingle between intrigue, innocence and confusion. He put two more petals on her breasts and with the soft velvety sides he slid his fingers slightly on her skin. He sprinkled the rest all over her body, making it look as if it was raining petals. The soft friction of the petals with her skin was making her feel suddenly hotter. She giggled heartedly with him. Her eyes sparkled and the rose on her lips was having difficulty to keep balanced over her constant smiles. One thing he loved about her among many others were her eyes. They shone depending on how much she was getting emotional. Her warmth was represented in her eyes. Her beautiful golden eyes. He placed a soft kiss on each eye lid.

"Do you want us to continue, love?" he asked her seriously yet softly. She blew the rose petal off her lips with one deep breath.

"This will hurt, won't it?" she asked frankly, she wasn't afraid anymore but that didn't mean she was a fan of sadism.

"I honestly don't know. I have never been with a virgin and especially not a vampire virgin. But I know that human virgins hurt the first time. But believe me, if it does just try to channel your pain to me, I'm quite capable of dealing with it." be answered her softly. Realisation hit her that she was about to kiss goodbye her innocence. She felt hysterics bubbling up her throat. "Ohmigod! Ohmigod! Ohmigod! I'm going to do it. You're going to screw me!" she said not so romantically but more out of pure panic.

"Calm down, love. Are you sure you want this?" he asked her. Her vision suddenly got fogged and she got that vision feeling. On the process of pushing it away, she pushed all her worry with it. She felt calm and composed once more.

"I'm sure. Just try to be gentile." she whispered softly. He nodded at her, as he was in complete awe. He was mesmerised by her in every way possible. She was mature and beautiful and she was now his. Exposed as she was to him, he was surprised by his sudden desire to just curl up with her in a ball. The simple touch of her skin was reward enough for him. How could he after dreaming of her willingly giving up everything for him, now at the moment of truth want to just be with her without having her?

"Are you having second thoughts me?" she asked jokingly, with just a spark of worry.

"No, love. I just want to make sure that this is what you really want. If you tell me no, though whatever cosmic power flows above us knows how hard it will be for me, I'll get out of the bed and the cottage and wait until you're fully dressed." he said concerned.

"Yes, this is what I want." she said slowly. "I'm yours to do whatever you want Alec."

His fingers went between her inner thighs and inserted a finger in her heat. She gasped at the sudden coolness inside her. She had known some men used to finger fuck their lovers and she thought it was completely gross, until now. The feeling of him inside of her was preparing her for the bigger deal. When her vagina regulated itself he inserted another finger and started moving them softly inside of her. He continued until his rhythm inside her picked up speed. She felt a white hot felling inside of her that traveled from her womanhood to her brain. A feeling so good it was almost impossible to describe. It overwhelmed her until she completely melted in his arms. She had then realised it had been her first orgasm.

He was completely ready now for her. The smell of her was on his fingers, he almost ached to ingest her liquids inside of her but he was one of those who did not believe in oral sex. After he removed his fingers from inside her he looked up at her. She was looking inquiringly at him, as if asking what to do next.

"Now?" he asked her. She nodded to avoid her voice from giving up on her. It was either nature or some cosmic poser that told her what to do next. She took Alec's length in her hands and shyly touched his head. A surge of white hot desire and pleasure hit him. She sent electrical sparks travelling all over his body. She pulled get hands away to allow him to position his length just above her entrance. He pressed gently to her, until he was just barely inside her. Her eyes widened suddenly and she couldn't help the "Ahhhh," that escaped her lips. "Ready?" he asked her once more. She nodded silently and opened her legs giving him full entrance to her. She said her good-byes to her innocence and welcomed heartily the new, bright stage of her life. He pushed and heard her whimper as he began tearing the tender flesh inside her and in the process permanently taking away her virginity. He started to disbelief that she had saved herself all for him. He felt as if he was slowly going to heaven with very inch he was moving inside her. "My brave girl, my beautiful brave little girl." he said as he lost his fingers in her hair. "It will be over soon, love. Channel the pain to me. It will be over soon, and then it will always be pleasure."

Her whimpers gradually turned to moans. He filled her completely. One thing that used to bother him was that he was quite small for this era. He had been born in a time were people were quite small. And though there was a gap of three centuries between them she was an utterly perfect fit to him. Perhaps there was such a thing as soul mates. He felt now that he was not simply close to her, but that he did not know where he ended and she began.

He pushed and pulled inside of her until he got her moaning and panting. "Alec...Don't...Stop...Ever." she said in husky pants. "Don't worry about that. I won't!" he told her before he kissed her deeply. Though he was still firmly inside her, she felt her body go back to normal. Though she still had that ecstasy feeling it was not the end of the world feeling. Though the world could have ended and they would not have noticed as long as they were together. "Alec, how was it for you?" she asked him with her hands caressing his back were her fingernails had dug so cruelly. "This was the most beautiful night of my life. And not just because we just made love but because you gave yourself to me. Out of all the people in the universe you chose me to lay your love on."

"Yeah, me too. But I mean did you like it?" she asked shyly. He chuckled disbelievingly. Love, you may not be experienced but you certainly cannot get any better." he said and hugged her closer to him. "How about you, did you like it?" he asked

"Are you kidding me? It was just... what's the word... Magical." she said. "Ah, my Sam. Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night." he said. She ended in putty at his hands. He always had this effect on her when he Shakespeare-ed her.

They spent the night in each other's embrace. They would go from rough to sweet. Fortunately the cottage survived with only a few blows and no rubble, though they could not say the same for the bed. The legs were destroyed completely and the bed had collapsed to the floor.

Sam's POV

After having the best night of my life and becoming a woman in the process, Alec was lying on my chest, while I leaned on the headboard of bed. With one hand he was caressing my breasts and I was stroking his beautiful rich brown hair.

Suddenly I felt fog surrounding me once more. The fog seemed denser than usual, as if it was getting its revenge on me for avoiding it this long. I leaned up hastily and I could feel Alec's surprise, even though I could barely see him.

"What's happening love?" he asked confused.

"I'm having a vision and I can't push it away. Would you mind if I check it out and get it out of the way? It's been bugging me since yesterday." I told him and looked outside. The temperatures around us told me that the time was somewhere between 2 and 3 o'clock.

"Of course you can, love. Come here." he said as he cradled me in his arms and shifted positions so that I could lie on top of him.

I let the fog engulf me; take me in its mysterious clutches. I opened my eyes and found myself wrapped in a turquoise blanket in the garden behind the clock tower. I was standing in front the rose bushes. Suddenly I heard voices behind me.

"So what do you think of her?" I heard the first voice say that belonged to Aro. "Well, she is certainly powerful, she wields powers beyond her imagination." the second voice which belonged to Alec said. My mind told me that this happened the day of the Romanian newborn army attack.

"Yes, but her habits worry me. I do not like the fact that she doesn't nourish herself as she should. It might create problems for us." Aro said pensively.

"Yes, from the few words we have exchanged I can see a very clear streak of rebellion inside her. She decided that she must go against her nature at all costs to prevent herself from killing humans." Alec informed him. Now they came into view, they were about twenty steps away from me.

"I can see Carlisle Cullen in her. He too had left for the same reasons. But he was not as valuable as she is. We must not let an opportunity like her go by." Aro said determined. I remember Alec had said something about the Cullens. They were like me. They did not consume animal blood.

"I understand, master. But why are you informing me of this?" Alec asked.

"Carlisle left because he had no bonding to us, so we must form a solid bonding with her that will make her stay here. The kind of bond only a mate can give. That's were you come in." Aro explained. My previous bliss was now replaced with gloom and ache. A deep ache in my chest that could not stop. I felt as if my heart had turned into a black hole, swallowing me from the inside. Reality hit me and it shattered my world like a beautiful dream, now gone only to be replaced by the truth. Alec did not love me. As painful as it sounded it was it was true. I turned in a heap of whimpers on the floor. I felt dirty all over as he had touched every inch of my body.

"Aro, you know I always oblige to your orders but this time I cannot. Mating is something serious which I don't plan to do anytime soon." Alec said grimly, his lips in a tight line. Lips that had touched every part of me.

"Just think about it. Think about the greater good! I will not force you into this; I could always ask Dimitri or somebody from the lesser guard to do this. I just though of you first because she already has a bond with you and it's clear that she trusts you. Surely it's not because of looks, because she's not half bad, then what is it that makes you so against mating with her?"

"Mating lasts centuries until forever. I want to spend forever with somebody I truly want to be with. But I don't think that asking Dimitri or anybody else is a smart way to do this." Alec retorted calm as ever.

"So is this a no?" Aro asked him hopelessly.

"I don't know. Perhaps I would like her. But it's not a certain yes. It's more of a maybe." Alec said thoughtfully.

"Excellent. I'm sure you will get along swimmingly." Aro said and the image distorted. Back to reality I was lying on the bed, while Alec was kissing my body at specific intervals. I felt disgusted and dirty all at once. I pushed him with all my force and sent him flying naked as he was through the walls which turned into rubble and smash into a tree. I got up and in the speed of light tore open my bag and put on fresh underwear and a blue sundress which was on top of the pile.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked as he came looking at me through the hole his body had made as it passed through the walls, his eyes round as saucers. I grabbed his trunks from the floor and threw them at him.

"Lies! That's what's wrong you heartless pig!" I shouted at him. He put on his trunks quickly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked me in confusion.

"I'm talking about this." I said and as if I had done it a million times before, I put my finger on his forehead and felt invisible fog engulf us. I took him back with me to the scene where I found out about Aro's plan. Vision Alec and Aro started talking once more and with every word they cut a piece of my heart.

"I did not know you could do this." Alec said in wonder.

"Neither did I." I said in anger.

"Sam, you don't understand." he said as he understood what was going on.

"Oh, then enlightened my feeble, idiotic brain!" I shouted at him.

"Sam, I will not deny that Aro asked me to court you at first, but I said no. I was had fully decided that I did not what to do it. But then something changed at the meadow, when you had pushed me in that tree. I saw how strong and beautiful you were. I fell in love with you."

"Don't you bullshit me about love! I don't believe you. It was only a plus that you liked my body cause it made your assignment bearable."

"No, love! I am saying the truth! I told him no. It's just that as I got to know you I realised how much I wanted to be with you and not just physically. Aro and his plan have nothing to do with us. It was just coincidence that I fell in love with you after Aro told me to court you and I rejected his orders."

"Oh, how convenient for Aro. You could have at least spared my virginity! It was the only thing I had left. I don't even own a cheap outfit! It was the only thing I had left but you had to take it too?" I asked as I just wanted to wash up and scrub Alec off me.

"Please believe me! I'll do anything for you just name it." he said as he got in his knees and touched the end of my dress. He disgusted me. Still clinging on his mediocre plan that I was gullible enough to fall for. I was not stupid, fool me once, fuck you and fool me twice, fuck me. I learnt quickly and just like the Volturi, I did not give second chances.

"Fuck off, freak! If you really what to do something for me, go to hell!" I shouted and broke the vision.

We were standing like statues that suddenly got reanimated. "Oh, and take this with you." I said and undid the bow on the back of my neck. I let it fall but Alec was quick and saved it before it ended on the floor. I grabbed my bag and fled in the forest to the clock tower as fast as my legs could carry me.


	20. Goodbye, my love

**Please listen to Going Under by Evanescence (favourite band since Monday :D) it fits this chap perfectly! Thx for adding this to your favourites, reading, commenting... I l3ve u ppl :)**

**Chapter 20: Goodbye, my love**

Alec's POV

Everything fell apart because of that stupid vision. Aro had just ruined everything without even realising. He had torn apart not just his chance at adding a psychic to his collection but my chance to mate permanently with the woman I loved. I felt never ending numbness creep up above me. I had no idea how to make her believe that I wasn't lying. And honestly I wasn't. It killed me to know that she was suffering because of a misunderstanding. Every moment without her was like a century without ever breathing. You can still live but you would be missing half the world around you. I had to get a move on, think about what I could do to repair whatever was left of our relationship. I got up and shook off the rubble on my body. I took off my swimming trunks and put on a fresh black shirt and black jeans. On the ground, I found Sam's shirt covered in white dust. I picked it up. It was a cute red top with a Disney mouse character on it. I put it to my face and inhaled the scent that hung to it. A scent that I already missed. I could not wait any longer. I darted out of the cottage, leaving my belongings there. I still had my mother's necklace in my hands. My grip on it tightened, but I restrained myself when I realised I could crush it to dust if I wasn't careful. I pushed myself over my limit, running faster than I ever had in my entire life. I ran towards the direction that my heart led me to.

Sam's POV

I was packing and throwing my few skinny jeans, t-shirts, jackets and shoes in a huge Betsy Johnson bag. I grabbed the bag and the gym bag I had planned for our trip. Anger was the only thing that kept me going and composed. I just wanted to crawl in a corner, curl up in a ball and whimper till my body mummified from lack of blood. But over my damned body was I going to allow him to see me like that. I would keep strong and fierce till I get out if Italy then I would fall to pieces on the outside to match my rotting insides. I made my way towards the throne room. Just my rotten luck, I met Dimitri on the way.

"Hey, Sam. I thought you and Alec would be away longer than- hey! Somebody has been naughty! You and-" I cut him of. I slammed him hard across the wall.

"Do I look in the mood for this shit? Don't even mention him in front of me." I said icily. "Farewell, Dimitri. I probably won't see you in a really long time." I said and continued walking. I knocked on the throne room's door and somebody opened it.

"Ah, Samantha." Aro said gleefully as he probably recognised Alec's sent inside of me. I guess my glare was the reason why he frowned. "So, what brings you here?" he asked me.

"I wanted to thank you for your hospitality, but I will remove the burden of myself on you. I intend to leave. Now." I said firmly, trying to control the venom that escaped my lips.

"But... I though you would stay permanently with us now that you and Alec have mated. What about him, will you leave him behind?" he asked, looking at me as if I had gone insane.

"Unfortunately, there are some mistakes one cannot repair. And mine was being fooled and played like a child." I said, not managing to contain the hiss that escaped after I finished speaking. "Fortunately, I can always leave, because as you said, I have no bindings to here. Who knows, perhaps I could follow Carlisle Cullen's footsteps. Too bad you can't just lock me up, now is it?" Aro looked at me with eyes wide, as I replayed his words to him. Suddenly, Alec burst through the door.

"Sam..." he said but I put up my hand.

"I've had enough lies, Alec." I said to him. My voice even sounded convincing in my own ears. Yeah, the power of anger can do that to a person. To him I must have looked like I was already over him.

"Is there anything we can do to change your mind?" Aro asked me helplessly.

"No. My mind is made up. I do not want to stay." I said. I turned around ignoring Alec completely. Though my heart was begging me to allow myself just one peek at him I refused. I ran in vampire speed until I was bombarded by two mini tornados.

"Are you really leaving?" Heidi asked me.

"Yeah, guys I just can't stay here. I'll go insane if I stay." I looked at them and I saw them sniffing me and there eyes widening as they processed my scent.

"What happened?" Chelsea asked.

"I can't... It's just too painful... Please understand. I know I'm being a crappy friend." I muttered. I came to think of them as my friends and to get away from Alec meant that I wouldn't see them too.

"We will really miss you." Heidi said and Chelsea hugged me. Heidi joined in our hug while I muttered stiff thanks.

I hated goodbyes. They just hurt so damn freaking much. "Bye, guys I'll miss you too." I said and got out. It was about four o'clock but the sun was hidden underneath thick grey clouds, as if it was reflecting my mood. I took a deep breath an started walking towards the unknown. I was about to break into a fierce run when I felt two strong hands griping me. I had no need to turn around or smell around me. I knew it was him.

"Please don't leave me. I can't keep going without you. You're my life now." he begged me. I felt my already thorn heart braking into minuscule pieces. I wanted so badly to turn around and hug him tightly and tell him to never let me go. My heart pleaded with me, but my good sense told me otherwise.

"How can I ever trust you again, Alec? The coincidence is all to much." I muttered, trying to make my voice icy instead of the broken mess it was.

"Please, believe me, love. I don't know what I could do to make you believe me. Anything; just name it and it will be yours." he said. I had an idea that lit up my heart.

"Alec, leave with me. Let's go somewhere far away from here. I don't care where as long as it's just the two of us." I whispered softly. His face twisted in pain.

"Sam... What you're asking me... You know I can't leave without my sister. You know I'd follow you everywhere but I can't abandon my sister. Please stay. We'll work something out..." he stammered. I shook my head violently at the thought.

"Alec, I'll go insane if I stay here. I'll start seeing betrayals everywhere. I can't... I just can't. I know this is selfish of me but you have to chose. There's always going to be someone between us. If it isn't Jane, it's Aro. Until you prove to me that you're independent from them, there just can't be an us anymore. I can't believe you anymore. Though my heart wants me to belief my mind says otherwise. And I'm going to listen to my mind because every time I listen to my heart, I'd just keep getting hurt and opening wounds I want to forget. My heart can't take another crack. I'll just go. Don't follow me." I said, choking back the sobs that were bubbling up my throat.

"Wait. I want you to keep this." he said and he gently lifted my hair and tied his mother's necklace around my neck. His hand lingered softly at the back of my neck.

"I can't take it, Alec. I don't know when - if I'll be back."

"My mother had told me that I would give it to the one I love. You have to keep it. Do with it whatever you want. Its yours. Just like my heart. No matter how many miles will divide us, I'll always be thinking of you. Please return. I will keep my word and not follow you, but please come back to me." he whispered softly in my ear. My urge to stay overwhelmed me but I knew I couldn't give in. I stepped away and looked one last time at his piercing burgundy eyes.

"Goodbye Alec." I said, though my voice broke, I was feeling too numb to feel embarrassed. I ran and ran away from him. I don't know how many miles I ran or even where I was. I ignored all the signs and directions. I just ran with all my might. After hours and hours of vegetation and long roads I found a forest. I couldn't take it anymore so I stopped in the heart of a forest. I just broke there. I threw my bags away started digging a hole in the hard ground. The expression 'I wanted the ground to swallow me' was quite correct. I threw myself in the hole in a helpless bunch. I shouted his name for hours and cried tearless sobs for days, it started to rain on me but I didn't matter. Though I was completely covered in a thick layer of mud and soil I didn't care. I was just the shell of a girl. Hollow on the inside. My insides had gone rotten with the pain. I was not just dead on the outside but I practically had no spirit. I felt fog surround me and I knew I was having a vision. Around me there was nothing except for fog. It was so dark that even my sensitive eyes were having trouble to adjust. Suddenly in front me I saw a wall made of glass. My reflection was astounding. I was wearing a black ball gown which made my skin look whiter than milk. My usual dark brown hair was ebony black and my pink lips were a dark tint of red to match my piercing scarlet eyes. My reflection smiled cruelly at me and exposed a pair of dainty fangs which were dripping blood. She then touched the V pendant that hung around her neck and suddenly Alec came into the picture. He looked deadlier than I had ever seen him. The creature who resembled me touched his lips and trailed her hand down his chest across to hers and touched her breasts naughtily and slid her hands across her body and rubbed between her legs. Her body was pulsing and he was just getting lustful by the seconds. Suddenly they started tearing each others clothes right off and rubbing themselves against each other. I felt sick and wanted to get away. Would have been this my future with Alec and the Volturi if I had stayed? Was this what I would have turned into? A bloodsucking whore?

I regained control of my feet I sprinted far away. Suddenly, chainlike vines sprouted from the ground. They chained my arms and legs, rendering me unable to move. They pulled me until I was chained to a boulder. My clothes were rags and I was feeling very cold. I was trapped inside that boulder, unable to move. My screams were no use. My vision turned like a move. It showed me where the boulder I was trapped in was. Inside my heart. My warmness and joy in life that Alec had brought to me disappeared, leaving coldness and despair. Pain surged through my body like wildfire.

There's so much pain a person can take, even for a vampire.

I let the numbness conquer me and blackness swallow me till I was gone.

XXX Sorry for any mistakes. I know my proofreading's really poor and I know this chap is awfully short. I write this on my phone and than self email it as I don't really have time to stay put on my computer. This is the best I could manage before exams. Please comment! I really love it to know that you like the story!


	21. Gone

Chapter 21: Gone

She was gone, truly gone. I wanted to follow her so badly. I already felt hollow without her. I had to think of something else, anything! I decided to go to my room to have a shower. I entered the clock tower and somebody hit me from the side. I already knew it was Heidi, who was pushing me to the wall with the help of Chelsea. I could have brought them down to the floor without touching them, just mentally paralysing them, but I did not have the will to do it. My mind was focusing on one thing and one thing only. Sam.

"What did you do to her? Do you know what kind of turmoil was going on inside her?" Chelsea asked me.

"I... Nothing. I don't have to give any explanations to you. Get off me or I'll have to paralyse you." I said. They took their hands off me and just as they were about to bombard me with questions I ran off to my room. I undressed and got in the bathtub. Her smell had rubbed off on me but as I bath it would eventually get weaker.

Stop thinking about her!

I got in the bath and let the water run. What was going in with me? Sure she had left but how was I letting a girl manipulate me like this even when she's not here? She was just a girl... I could find millions like her and turn them! Nothing special. I would keep sticking to that theory until I get it in my head. I nodded determinedly. If I need a mate I would just wait until I find a very pretty one and turn her. She would not be difficult like Sam. She would just be with me without causing me to change. I'm a three hundred year old vampire. My ways are to kill and to feed. Nothing more. Nothing less. I rinsed off the foam and got out of the bath. I dried myself and got put a a fresh shirt, and my usual attire. I would go back dressing the way I was used to dress before she came. I put on the V chain and searched around the room for my painting brushes. I could do something to relax. I could paint.

I picked up my brushes and set up my aisle. I looked around me for inspiration. My gaze fell on my desk. Lying amongst my sketchpads was a photo. I picked it up and something changed inside of me. Who was I trying to fool? Myself? I could not forget her, not when everything surrounding me reminded me of her. Even if I threw every single thing that reminded me of her in anyway, including this photo, I would have to tear away my soul because she had branded me forever. I loved her. I could lie to everyone and act like she had never stumbled in my life but not to myself. I dropped my painting brushes and rushed outside. I sprinted out of the place, earning wry glances from some lesser guards who were walking by. I sped towards the vegetation, not really noticing where I was going. Suddenly my legs came to an abrupt stop. I looked around me, trying to figure out where my subconscious had led me.

I realised this was the spot were I had found her almost two years ago, looking for answers about what she was. If she would asked me that right now, I'd tell her she was the only woman on earth capable of driving me insane with her love. I felt the corners of my mouth quirk up. She had been so stubborn. She had that cute little frown in her face she gets when she's thinking hard. And her adorable lips had a pout to them. It was windy that day, and I could remember how her hair floated around her face like a halo. I petted the ground softly with a smile on my lips and went to the next place. When I arrived I saw the familiar tree with the unnatural dent on it. This was the time when I had almost kissed her and she pushed me away as she thought I was feeling pity for her. I ran my hands across the rough tree trunk and sprang off to my next destination, one of my very favourites. It was the first time that I started teaching her how to fight. I was so mad at myself for not teaching her sooner. I remembered how cute she was when she was angry. Her lips would pout and her eyes narrow slightly. It was the fist time we kissed. Well, just kissed is really the understatement of the century. I had been so hungry for her, after a whole year secretly wanting her and sneaking glances at her. She was not so reluctant either. She had spent two whole ears always in discipline of her actions. For the first time in years she allowed herself to just have fun and go with it. Lastly I went to my meadow. As usual the place looked peaceful. Everything looked the same since the last time I had visited the place with Sam. The long river was still flowing, the tree stood tall and proud, the grass was green, now slightly tinted orange with the beautiful setting sun. The only difference was that I was alone, with a shattered soul and a horrible sense of loneliness consummating me. I heard a dull thump from a few meters away. My sense of smell told me it was a deer. I had not eaten in days and I was thirsty. I didn't want to go back to the tower, and not just because I seriously needed to be alone, but because I was too destroyed to be able to destroy another couple of lives. I sprang in a fierce run and in matter of seconds the deer was dead in my hands. Ignoring its hideous smell I dipped my teeth in its skin. I sucked it dry out of blood, ignoring its disgusting taste. I went back to the meadow and climbed up the tree and made myself comfortable. I watched as the sun set behind some hills, leaving the world in darkness and welcoming the moon and the stars to replace it.

XXXXXXXXX

I was sitting on the tree, like I had been doing for the past few months. My schedule mostly consisted of my usual Volturi guard member duties, and loitering around in my room and the meadow. Since Sam left I had given up on human blood. It held no value to me anymore. Nothing held any value in my life.

I heard steps approaching and a fluttering heartbeat. I wondered who it was. Jane and the new secretary walked towards me. I sighed as I was in no mood to discuss with Jane.

"Alec, I'm glad you're here. We've searched everywhere, haven't we Lena?" Jane said sweetly with a sick smile on her lips. The human girl nodded fervently and I noticed how she was wrapping the bathrobe around her. I groaned deeply. Jane had been bringing women in front of me, telling me to have them then 'turn' them. Of course I was not capable of turning a vampire as my self-control was not so perfect. It was just an excuse so that they would come willingly.

"Go away, Jane. I'm not in the mood." I told her.

"Oh, come on! You haven't touched a single drop of blood since she left six months ago. You have got to get back up on your feet. You can't keep mourning over her. She's just another ghost of your past. Get over her." with every word she said I felt my heart rip a little. Why does she have to keep reminding me that she's gone? She ordered the girl to walk away so that she could talk to me in private. She climbed up the tree and joined me. I heard her gasp as she took in my view.

"Alec, your eyes... They're... What have you been doing? You seriously dropped this low because she left?" I looked at her bewildered. "What about my eyes?" I asked.

"They're no longer like mine. They've turned... Golden. Heave you been drinking animal blood?" she asked horrified that I would do such a thing. I smiled as she told me. Perhaps if Sam would come along she would truly realise that I would have changed. I jumped off the tree and landed gently without a sound. I looked at my reflection in the water and saw that Jane was right about my eyes.

"Our masters will be horrified with you, Alec. We're supposed to be the highest ranking guards, set an example for the others, not scoop this low." Jane said after she joined me on the ground. I turned around to face her.

"Jane, I don't give a damn for what the others think. I do my duty and I don't cause any problems. What I do in my free time is non of their damned business."

"Well, it is MY business, brother! I CARE about you, unlike her. She left you but you know that I'll always be here for you. She's not worth your agony, Alec! She's not worth anything. If she didn't have that power of hers you two wouldn't have even been together! You-" I cut her off my slamming her in the tree's thick trunk.

"Don't you ever say that about her! Jane, you should know that you and her are the most important things in my world. If I had been a little bit less selfless I would have gone with her and I would have been the happiest man in the world. I'm living Hell right now because I chose to stay with you over her because I knew you couldn't take it if I let you. So please, Jane, please, show me enough respect and talk about her properly." I said and collapsed against the side of the tree. Jane sighed and sat next to me. She took my hand and started fidgeting.

"You know, I hate to admit it but she was pretty decent. Had she been a normal vampire and spared your heart I would have liked her. You know what she did the day that you had left doing whatever?" she asked me. I shook my head. "She came up in the feeding room, and demanded that I speak with her. When I asked her what she wanted she told me that I should not be so hard on you. And she actually looked determined, even when I threatened to burn her." her last sentence earned her a raised eyebrow from me. "she might have left but I'm sure she loved you. Not many would be willing to face me, whatever the reason." she said softly. Her eyes suddenly warm and kind. "Do you want to tell me what happened from the beginning? Who knows, a woman's point of view might help you." she told me. I wanted so much to let go of my depression, talk it out. And that's just what I did. I broke in unrepairable pieces at my sister's feet. She put my head to rest on her shoulder and while I told her everything, from the very beginning, she patted my back. I told her about our mother's necklace and surprisingly she wasn't mad at me for giving it to her. She listened and never judged. I told her about the cottage and that we made love and about Sam's vision about Aro. She understood at once. After I finished there were a few moments of silence. After a while, she said, "Alec, go find her." I shook my head. "I can't. I promised her I wouldn't. I won't break my promise to her. When she's ready she'll come back. If she doesn't or maybe finds someone else who loves her, if he treats her as well as she deserves I'll just have to accept it. There's nothing I can do."

"Well, you can't spend your eternity waiting Alec! It's been only six months and you're already acting insane!"

"It's the only thing I can do." I said exasperatedly.

"No! It's not! I know. Write her a letter, give her our mother's ring, and I can give them to her for you." Jane said excitedly.

"That's a great idea. But are you willing to do it?" I asked her. Hope glistened in my eyes like wildfire.

"I'd do anything for my brother." she told me simply. "And even if you are eager on continuing this whole animal blood campaign, even though I don't agree with you, I support you." she said matter-of-factly. I hugged her tightly. I knew she hadn't abandoned me!

"Thanks so much Jane! I love you, sis!" I told her as we got up and started heading back to the clock tower. The human had gone back by car so we were free to run.

"I know bro! I love me too!" she told me. I punched her arm playfully and she responded by pushing me. I was glad the sister I knew and loved was back! Perhaps if Sam came back they would be friends. If that really happened I would need to carry boulders all the time to keep myself from floating away with happiness.

Jane's POV

Alec was seriously worrying me lately. He told me all about his relationship with Sam. It made me seriously pity them both. She was confused and she could not understand what to believe. To her Alec could have been cleverly lying. On the other hand, Alec had no clue what he could do about the situation. I picked up the box he left me in front of my room and went off to hunt Dimitri down. As my sense of smell told me, Dimitri was in his room. After a few minutes I arrived in front of his room and knocked quietly. He opened the door and I could not help but smile at his confused expression.

"Er... Hi, Jane. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I need some information about how I can track somebody." I told him, cutting instantly to the chase. He looked at me, startled, as if he had seen a ghost.

"Very well. Um... But why this sudden urge for tracking? You've never been interested before."

"As I told you, I need to find somebody." I said.

"And by somebody you mean a vampire? Somebody with brown hair, about this tall, and who smells of your bro?" he asked me with a wide grin and showing me her height with his hand.

"Yes." I answered. Alec and Sam have been the main gossip point for the past months. When they ask Alec he's just cuts them off. Not that they see him much as he's always in his room or in that meadow. Well, he still can't avoid them for eternity, sooner or later they're going to find out about him turning vegetarian and hell will explode in here. Next thing you know we'll see females in here wearing sundresses. I frowned at that thought. Without knowing, Alec was going to revolutionise the whole guard!

"Er... Hello? Are you still there?" I heard Dimitri say. I was snapped out of my trance.

"Yes, so will you help me?" I said the words through clenched teeth. I don't like asking for help. It makes me feel helpless.

"It won't hurt you to be polite once in a while, you know." Dimitri answered so I said a small "Please."

"Sure let's go."

"Wait. I'd thought you'd just give me advice. I don't want you to come with me."

"Well, Sam shoved me in the wall for no good reason before going. I want to see what's that about. It will be good gossip."

I sighed. Dimitri will be Dimitri. "Let's go.

XxxxX

After hours of running and Dimitri trying to figure out where we were, we found an area in Southern Finland were her smell was strongest. It was a forest. Typical Sam and Alec. They would always take refuge in forests.

The area we were in was covered in snow. Finally her scent was so strong even I could detect it. Among the thick blanket of whiteness I saw a red flashy material among the snow. I rubbed off the snow and fortunately there wasn't a lot as the trees had provided shelter for the bag. I opened and it looked normal though soggy, as it was not fit for this climate condition. The bag next to it survived well though. I slipped the velvety box inside it and looked around me. Sam was nowhere to be seen, though this place seriously smelled of her.

"So did you find her?" Dimitri asked me as he joined me. I shook my head.

"I searched the whole area. But the tracks end here. It seems as if she dissolved in this very spot." he said.

"I did find her bags here. But no sign of her. I guess this is where our search has too end. What do you think happened to her?"

"I don't have a clue. Perhaps some winged dude came and carried her up in the sky."

"Haha. Very funny." I said. Baffled and unsure what to do, we left. I just hoped, wherever she disappeared off to, she would just open the box. As much as I missed old Alec, if without her he wasn't content than I'd rather have her with him.

XXX Again sorry for any mistakes, but your comments got me all fired up to write as quickly as possible even though I'm being threatened with a cruel physics exam next Tuesday. But I love ya guys too much! Keep on commenting, reading and I'll keep taking my caffeine shots daily to keep awake and writing! :)

I'm reacently writing on watt pad and I'm writing this story Marrying the wrong brother. This is the link: .com/1589741-marrying-the-wrong-brother if you'd like to check it out. There's also a cover for Outcast. I'd love you guys if you check them out. Tks for tuning in :D !

Peace! *and she goes on a one trip pony to dream land*


	22. What am I living for?

**Chapter 22: What am I living for?**

Pain seared through my body like hot wildfire. I don't know how long I've been without blood, two weeks maybe. I lost count. I hadn't moved from the spot I had chosen since I fell apart the day I left him... Alec. Here under the ground time was meaningless. I had completely lost control of my visions and blacked out a lot. I must say that I probably spent more time gazing and examining my visions than conscious in the real world. But lately my body started protesting at me for neglecting it of blood. I could not take one more hour without blood in my system. If I did I would certainly black out in agony once more. I could not switch off my visions, so I had to wait patiently until the vision of Alec and Aro discussing about me finished. I was too in pain to try and look what was happening momentarily at Volterra, so I settled with the past. Not that I needed to torment myself any further.

I shaped my hands into claws and started digging my way out reluctantly. I did not feel powerful or ready enough to face the cruel truth that was loneliness. That was my biggest fear. Being alone and living like an animal once more, with no reason to live for.

No.

I would not reduce myself to that pitiful state ever again if I could help it. This made my determination increase. I dug harder than ever, realising that I had hit a patch of snow. I starred at the icy water befouled. It had been the 30th June when I left! What was snow doing here? Finally I dug myself out and looked around me.

Everything was covered in whiteness. I couldn't restrain the smile that crossed my face. Where I had lived as a human it never snowed. Back in Volterra, snow was not common but here would have qualified for Santa's North Pole factory.

And well... Where exactly was here?

I looked around me and the first thing I spotted where my bags. My Betsy Johnson bag did not look too good. In fact it was soaked. I looked at my hands as I began opening the grisly looking expensive bag. They were all muddy. So was my blue sundress which looked seriously out of place in this weather. In fact every part of my body felt wet, sticky and muddy. Everything inside was soaked, the only thing I could save was a black leather jacket and a pair of knee length boots. The rest was not worth carrying. I opened the other bag and was surprised as hell. Inside it was a little black velvet box I never acknowledged of owning. I opened it and well, my mouth fell open was the understatement of the century. Inside the box there was a smaller box the colour of teal, and envelop, two passports with yours truly on them and a letter. As usual my love and curiosity for boxes emerged and I opened it first, finding a ring. And not just any ring. A wedding ring.

Alec...

I picked up the letter and started reading as if my life depended on it.

_"My love,  
I know this may surprise you. I was surprised myself when Jane offered to bring this to you. I know you probably want to throw everything away but please don't._

_I hope that wherever you are, you are happy and whoever has the opportunity to share your life with you respects you as he should. I know you and so I already know that you opened the box first. That was one of my father's anniversary presents to my mother. This one in particular, she held dear, just as I hope you will. I know that you may find a mate worthy of you one day, but I hope you'll keep it as a symbol of our love. It will never go away, no matter how hard I try. I love you and nothing you say or do will change that._

_I know of your wishes to study and see the world, so I hope the little money I could give you is enough."_

I stopped reading and checked the envelop. I took it out and found that I had exactly a hundred one hundred dollar bills. I could not accept this much money but of course Alec anticipated me.

"_I know this may look a lot and you are probably furious about it but you need it. I know you're frowning love; I never said you were in need of things but if you want to study these will defiantly help._

_At the end of this letter, you'll find a number. If you ever want me to come looking for you just tell me once and I promise that when or wherever you are, I'll come looking for you. I will keep my promise and restrain myself from coming looking for you, though in my heart I'll always be with you._

_I'm sorry, Sam. If I ever hurt you even unintentionally, I swear I've always told you the truth._

_With love,_  
_Alec "_

I felt on the verge of tears by the end. He knew me so well. I wanted to get a clue where I was and head straight to Volterra.

No. I was strong. I would not cave in to this. I promised myself I would never again give myself completely to anybody ever again. I needed to find strength in myself, not in others. I could do this. I put the box aside and found the Romeo and Juliet book. Inside it there were all my photos with Alec. I looked at them with watery eyes. Oh, how I missed tears. I could really use a good cry... and a shower... And clean clothes... And some blood. I put he petter in the box. I searched the bag throughly but I could not find one single garment appropriate for winter. It's not like I was feeling cold but I would eventually have to make contact with humans. The bag had been waterproof so my shorts and tee-shirts were in good conditions. I just chose a purple tank top that I could hide under the jacket and and a pair of dark shorts. The other clothes had no appeal to me. I found a small bag that didn't look entirely some in the Betsy Johnson bag and put the book and the velvet box in it. I realised I was holding the ring I my hand when I checked to make sure the necklace was still around my neck. Though the velvet was sticky with the mud, the necklace was there. I looked at the ring. It was a Solitaire. Just a plain white gold ring with a clear diamond in the middle. I put it on my fourth finger on the left hand and I couldn't help but smile. Though I was dirty the ring looked beautiful. I took it off, with a sad smile and slipped it on my fourth finger in the right hand. A wedding ring did attract attention on a teenager. I put the bag on my shoulder shoulder and I left, all alone, facing the unknown.

XxxX

I sat on a plane to go to America for the very first time in my life. I couldn't help but feel excited. I had just finished a law course in Oxford. So I was going from London to Pittsburg in Pennsylvania. After studying in some of the best universities in Europe I decided to head West to the New England. I mainly studied Law or Commerce but this time I've decided to try biology. Since I didn't have the faintest idea of what was I supposed to learn I thought that it would be worth it to try starting high school. I had to do a little research about the American school system but it was easy and clear. I would be starting ninth or maybe tenth grade, depending on how I will make my next passport. Since there was an age gap from university to tenth grade, during my university days I would say advanced learner or stuff like that. Since I had nothing better to do with my time I studied and learned a lot. I had perfect grades in university and sever degrees. But I think it will do me, being with kids my age.

After walking up in Finland I had used the money Alec had given me to tour around Europe. I never used planes for the same continent but I did not feel like swimming across the Pacific ocean or leaving my new clothes behind me. It has been nine years since I left Volterra. I missed Alec, a lot. Especially when I was alone at night.

Mostly people though I was a sociopath. I never talked to anybody or built any kind of relationship I would mostly use my spare time in my visions. The first few years after I woke up in Finland had been uncontrollable. Turned out I had been under the ground for a solid nine months. Always engulfed in my visions. Until my my mind adjusted to them I had been back through square one. Always fainting or fighting headaches. But now everything was alright, of course everything except my loneliness. I always felt alone, only my visions for company.

Once I had been so bored, I had checked on everybody in my past human life. Of course, I that didn't include Volterra. I did not one to tempt my self with that. I was strong and independent, just like I should be. I also had killer new blue and light blond highlights to match my biker boots and dark clothing. Yeah, go figures. After complaining about wading black to Alec, I ended up wearing goth clothes willingly. But I liked them, they kind of matched my personality.

So, back to the humans. After thinking back about my human days, I managed to find out that my mum was fighting with an STD. Not so surprised there. At least she did take the pill to prevent from getting pregnant. Fortunately it was nothing serious. I got curious about my backstabbing friends too. Courtney ended up with child at the age of twenty and then died of over doze five years ago. Dakota had fared or better than her. She was happily married with two kids. Cam was married to, after divorcing twice.

I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. I let a vision engulf me and suddenly from being in a seat next to a woman who had clear cholesterol problems, I was running through thick greenery, wind fluttering through my hair and slight raindrops caressing my skin. Suddenly I found a girl, who was about my height with short pixie-like brown hair. Her paleness gave her away. She was a vampire.

"Um... Hello." I said after a fraction of a second staring at her.  
She didn't answer me. Instead she looked right through me, as if I wasn't there.

"Edward, Bella, we're leaving for school." she said. Suddenly two figures emerged from the forest. They were a man and a woman both looking about eighteen.

"Sure, Alice." the woman who should be Bella said. "We're coming."

"Well get a move on, Jake and Nessie have already left." Alice said. Bella sighed for some reason and Edward behind her chuckled. I was shifted back to reality when somebody touched me. I woke up abruptly and found the woman next to me smiling.

"You over slept, dear. The plane has landed." she told me. I mumbled a thanks and followed the beeline to get out of the plane. I kept thinking about my vision. Hmmm... Alice, Bella and Edward, where had I heard the names before. Then my mind clicked. Bella and Edward were those who had the half vampire child. Alec had told me years ago. I wondered what the vision meant.

I got my luggage and went outside to get a taxi to my new place. It was a really dark night, though I could see clearly. I walked to where the taxi stand was calmly, savouring my firsts sights of America. I walked calmly, looking like a perfectly normal human teenage girl when suddenly I smelled blood. I smelled attentively to see where the smell was coming from. Suddenly I heard somebody begging to be left alone. I rolled my luggage fast to a corner and grabbed them in my hands to be able to run swiftly without any noises. I arrived to the place where the smell was strongest in seconds. There was a girl, maybe nineteen years old, with small cuts on her arms and two low-life trying to steal her purse and undress her. Not on my watch they don't. I set the luggage down.

"Leave the girl alone." I told them, putting as much force in my icy voice as I could.

"Looks like there's another babe for you dude. Now we won't have to share." one of them said. I repeated my previous words to him.

"And if I don't what are you going to do about it?" the other one said while he closed in on me.

"Don't make me hurt you. I'm not in the mood." I told him calmly.

"Look how the little bitch's talking to us. Can you believe her?" the redhead said.

"No, but I sure wanna fuck her to see if she keeps up the attitude." the fake blond said.

"Go for it, dude." the redhead encouraged. He approached me and just as he was about to pin me down on the ground, I stepped away and grabbed his left arm and pulled it backwards like those police on CSI did. I wasn't satisfied until I hear his shoulder click which meant it was dislocated. I grabbed his hand in mine and squeezed until he was whimpering in pain.

"Wanna fuck me now, dumbass?" I asked him seductively in his ears. That must have made his stick erect and wet his pants at the same time. The other came up to me so I left Fake Blond and lunged for Redhead.

I pushed him to the wall without any notice and broke his nose. He held his nose in his hand, "What are you?" he asked me with tears in his eyes.

"Your worst nightmare." I told him and grabbed him, trying not to use super speed, by the scruff of his shirt. I went for the other one to and held them both in front of the scared woman. "Apologise, you douche bags." I told them. They mumbled quick apologies through their grunts of pain. I threw them on the floor until they scampered off, hiding away. Had I been alone I would have killed them. I only noticed that the woman was trembling like a leaf when I looked at her and she cringed away.

"I won't hurt you, I promise." I said in my sweetest voice. "Come on, we need to get those wounds disinfected and you most definitely need a cup of coffee or something." She still would budge.

"Do you think I would have helped you if I wanted to hurt you afterwards? I'm Samantha Hathaway, but you can call me Sam. And you are?"

"Emily." she summered. We started walking quietly back to the airport.

"Well, Emily, why would a girl like you be out here all alone at three o'clock in the morning?" I asked her casually, just out of plain curiosity.

"You're even younger than me." she told me.

"Touché. But as you could see I can defend myself. Don't you thing it's best if you avoid places like this at night?" I asked her.

"I have nowhere to go. The landlord just kicked me out."

"Well, don't you have a family you can go to."

"My father disowned me because I won't abort my baby." she said. I turned around and saw her stroking her tummy. I forgot the luggage for a minute and hugged her. She was surprised but after a few seconds she loosened and hugged me back, with tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"My dear, that's the smartest decision you ever made. You have no idea how precious live is. Don't worry things will always turn out great for good people." I told her. We arrived at Burger King and while she sat and so I left my luggage next to her and went to order. I looked at her in confusion. What was I supposed to order for a pregnant woman? I decided on a chicken burger with a side of fries and a salad. She would need the extra vitamin and she looked way to thin for her own good and her baby's.

After I got my order I sat next to her. I pushed the tray to her side and told her to pick what she liked.

"I don't have money." she told me frankly in a small voice.

"Don't worry, my treat." I told her. She liked at me with eyes full of gratitude and started stuffing her face with fries. This just felt slightly weird, looking at her eating. The food looked greasy but I suddenly got the urge to try a fry. I missed junk food.

Suddenly she looked at me. "Sorry, I know it's rude but I haven't eaten since yesterday. Aren't you gonna eat anything?" she asked.

"I'm not really hungry. Eat as much as you can cause everything will go to waste if you don't." she nodded and dug in the food once more.

"Not that I want to invade your privacy but what are you going to do now?" I asked her. Her eyes suddenly turned very sad.

"I don't know." she said solemnly. I thought hard. Perhaps I could give her some money. But money would eventually run out, leaving her broke for when the baby comes out. Perhaps she could stay with me. I thought about it and it wasn't a very smart idea. Living with a human is dangerous and not just because I would be constantly exposes to temptation but because would have to involve her in this whole vamp thing.

"Hey, I know its not a very good idea but you can come living with me. I live alone so there's no problem." I blurted out.

"How old are you? How did you manage to own your own place?" she asked me in bewilderment.

"Well, um... I guess seventeen. Emily, if you're going to live with me there are some rules you need to know about. Not exactly rules, more like precautions." I wanted until she nodded. "You see what I was able to do out there. As time passes you'll realise that I'm different. But most importantly never try to figure out what I am. Is that clear? This is fundamental for your safety."

"Wait, you aren't a fugitive of the law, right?" she asked me. I grinned at that. I'm not sure any fugitive is able to kick butt like that.

"No. Just different. I'll warn you beforehand, I don't eat."

"Anorexic?"

Dead wrong. "Something like that. It's a condition which makes me eat very small quantities." I told her. I should have warned her about the sleeping but my visions would be able to cover for me and well I just had no excuse for the twinkling and sparkling in the sunlight. But that could wait.

"But the main point is that I'm dangerous. Sometimes my control lapses. And you don't want to be in my way when that happens." I told her, indirectly referring to the blood. Though it didn't bother me anymore, I don't know how I would manage with some really big wounds. She had no problem with my attitude because I had lost many feelings after I woke up in Finland. It was difficult to build a relationship, or to feel any strong emotions except for numbness and sadness. Nothing amused me anymore or gave me any pleasure. I had became an empty shell. Cold. Alone...

Snap out of it!

"I guess I can handle that. It's better than being roofless. And well, I figure if you didn't hurt me when I met you I dint think you'll hurt me now." she said. I smiled grimly. I was quite unsure how this would turn out. But I believed in destiny. And probably it was no coincidence.

"Let's go." I told her as she gulped down the last few mouthfuls of salad and followed me outside. She kept up with me and slipped in the taxi next to me the minute the taxi driver put in my luggage. I gave him the directions to my new house and I saw him frown slightly. I tended to buy my houses as close as possible to the forests of parks and it was probably quite a long way. The ride was silent and after two hours we arrived. The house was just like I had seen in the brochures. Big and grand. It was a Victorian house with rose bushes on the sides. I heard Emily gasp next to me.

"O.M.G! This is this it?"she asked me with disbelieve dripping down her voice.

"Yes. Nice, huh?"

"Nice? This is a fairytale house." she said. The taxi pulled in the driveway and stopped. I pairs the man and unloaded the luggage myself, earning weird glades from Emily who obviously thought the bags were to heavy for me. I shrugged the weird glances off and made my way up the stairs to the front door. I entered the house and got the keys the previous owners had sent me. The door opened without any problems and I was welcomed by the stylish decor of my living room.

"Hey, can you give ms a tour?" she told me after she finished gaping at the furniture.

"Sure but it's going to be more of an exploration. I haven't been in here before." I told her. Soon, we had explored the house, and each chose a bedroom. After she showered and got in bed wearing one of my Victoria's Secret silk PJs, I decided to clean up little. Since she was already asleep, I could use vamp speed so I was done in no time. But the time I finished the house was spotless, not even a cobweb in sight and my books and clothes were neatly shelved in my personal library. Since the bedroom was big enough, I did not need a study, so I just planted my iMac in place. Though I had enough money, I had to work to be able to spend this much money. After studying Computer Studies for a year, I worked a little while as a tailor of soft wares for specialized soft wares, which were a hit amongst many companies. The projects landed me quite some big bucks. It was then when the Apple products turned into my best friends. I always used I iMacs and not with Emily living with me I had the perfect excuse to buy an iPhone.

After everything looked perfect I decided to go hunting and then shopping. The contents of Emily's bags had been a jacket, twenty bucks and a coupon for pizza. She needed clothes and since she was taller than me my jeans would not fit her. I wrote her a note saying "Gone shopping. S." and left it on her bedside table and left.

XXX

I parked my brand new red Mini Cooper outside and made my way upstairs to my house. My arms so full, my body was invisible beneath the stuff. Emily came in as she heard the door close.

"God, You must have super strength. How are you managing to carry all that?" I felt the corners of my mouth quirk up.

"Out of which lame comic book did you get that?" I asked her, making my voice seem as if I was questioning her sanity when in reality she was dead right. She shrugged my comeback and tried to help with my stuff.

"Sam, not that I'm trying to invade your privacy, but seriously, why did you buy all these clothes when you have a truck full of clothes in your closet and a… coffee machine?" she asked me. Well, when I used to be human coffee was like my daily vitamin.

"They're not for me. If you haven't noticed, I'm kind of midget sized next to you so you can't borrow my clothes." I said matter-of-factly.

"Wow thanks! And by the way you're not midget sized, you're fun size- Oh my God! Is this a dress from Guess?"she asked me bewildered.

"That's what is says on the tag and bag so yeah, it is."

"Oh holy gods of Apple!" this made me giggle. She had such a way with words. "You bought an iMac! And two iPhones! Somebody pinch me." She said as she caresses the laptop box as if she was in love with it.

"The laptop's yours. Hope you like the colour." I had bought is shocking pink as my visions told me she had always wanted one like that.

"I love it, Sam. Now. We have two phones needing basking in their awesomeness." I laughed out loud at her words.

"Sam, I think we're looking at a beautiful friendship." she said. For the very first time in years I felt content. I wasn't alone anymore. I had a friend now. The blackness suddenly stopped looking like the main highlight of my life

XXX

I'm not in the mood for proof reading. Off to start chapter 2 of my other story. I promise I'll review my work and check all spelling and stuff. Anyway I LOVE you ppl. Keep reading, commenting cause the story is going to get quite a twist in a few chaps' time.


	23. It's love when it hurts

**Chapter 23: It's love when it hurts**

Alec's POV

I was lying on my bed, reading a book just to pass the time. I seriously didn't known what I was reading about. My mind kept drifting off... To _her_. I sighed in frustration and threw the book with enough force that it would smash right through the door. And it would have if it wasn't for Jane who knocked swiftly, opened the door and caught it just before it hit her

"Seriously." she asked with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged her off. "Anyways, the Masters requested your presence. They have a task for you." I grimaced. Recently, I have been feeling quite reluctant about my role in the Volturi. I didn't want to say it out loud but I held a grudge against Aro for what happened with Sam.

"Come on Alec. You need to get up, put on a shirt, and get on with your life!"

"I can't and I don't want to." I told her, at least not without _her_.

"She still hasn't called or contacted you, hasn't she?" Jane asked as she sat next to my bed.

"No." I hadn't seen her in nine years. Almost a decade without my mate.

"Well, perhaps... You should try to get over her. You haven't really tried. You've been up here for months. And I'm sure that stupid animal blood you're feeding yourself does not name it any easier."

"I don't want to talk about it. Go. Tell them that I'll be with them shortly." she sighed and left, leaving me to my misery.

I got up lazily and examined myself in the mirror. My eyes were pitch black and my skin too pale even for a vampire.

How had I allowed myself to end up in this pitiful state? No matter how much I tried I could not move on. Everyday without _her_ resulted in me loving _her_ more than ever and mourning over _her_loss. But knowing that she was somewhere out there, but out of my reach agonised me. Sometimes I think it would have been easier knowing that she's finally dead. At least I wouldn't have to live with the constant cruel hope that she might come back to me only to be disappointed over and over again.

Still, I don't think I would be able to live knowing that I would never see her again. I wonder how Marcus is able to do it. Well, it's not like he's living much of a life. Since he lost his Didyme, things haven't been the same, or so I've been told. He became empty, emotionless. She had already been murdered by some rogue vampire. He was ready to leave the Volturi and go away with her. But fate had other plans in store for them. Now, I think only Chelsea's power is keeping him here.

But he had been ready to do the one thing I wasn't able to do for Sam. Abandon my past.

Its not like I'm any use to Jane anyways, she's always worried about me. Had I left with Sam, she would have eventually understood that without Sam I could not live.

I put on a fresh shirt and my Volturi chain and reluctantly went downstairs. When I arrived in the throne room, Jane opened the door and I walked in. I let my usual expressionless face conquer me even when in front of me there was a female vampire practically throbbing on the ground when Jane looked at her.

"Alec, you are finally here. We were beginning to worry." Aro said.

"Yes, Master." I told him, keeping my voice as monotone as possible to hide the venom in my words. I walked towards my sister who smiled as I joined

"This vampire here has caused much trouble among our kind. She had created many vampires who have led to many newborn armies during the past fifty years. Now all we want to know is why."

"I don't need to tell anything to you. I have created many vampires but I have all taught them well and stayed with each of them for almost a year." she said as she tried to get up from the floor to regain some dignity. She was almost Sam's size, in fact her figure resembled deeply Sam's petit frame. She had the same womanly curves and pouty lips but her hair was a dirty blond bob. She looked quite attractive but in no way could she surpass my Sam. No not mine. Not any more. I sighed internally.

"This would be so much easier if Samantha was here. Have you tried to reach her yet, Alec." a hiss escaped my mouth as he mentioned her name. How dare he, still think about Sam as if she was some asset to be gained! After all he did to us, he still expected me to hurt her again by letting him use her. Over my incinerated body I would allow that. If Sam returned we would leave for good. I felt all the heads in the room turn to me. Several pairs of eyes tried to make eye contact with me, including Jane, but I only had eyes for Aro. Hissing was quite disrespectful and I should have known better. But right know I was seeing red.

"No." I said with force in my words. Jane shuddered next to me. She knew this would not go well if he continued questioning me about her. Jane knew me enough to understand that he had crossed a line. Much like when he outright commented about my new nutrition habits. But I had stayed strong. Sure I had fallen once or twice to the thirst, but I seriously try hard to fuel my thirst only with animal blood.

Fortunately he didn't continue questioning me though his eyes narrowed slightly. Instead he turned to Jane. With one glance Jane understood him and sent her power rocketing through the vampire who started throbbing like a fish out of water.

"We need to know. You have basically three options. You can either help us understand your logic and we'll let you go, as after all you haven't done anything directly to cause these wars. If you still insist on keeping silent you'll die a slow painful death. If you are found guilty you'll die but at least you won't feel it coming. You choose."

"I don't have anything to justify myself with." she said, still determined.

"Well then, Alec, Jane. End her. Slowly." he said. Jane giggled like a little girl next to me while I remained expressionless. Jane grabbed her by her short her while I numbed her so that she would not agitate and dragged her to the feeding rooms, which in some cases like this one were used as torture chambers.

"You know what, I'm still curious. I think we should keep this going till we get some answers. Don't you, Alec?" Jane said as she threw her carelessly on the floor. I shrugged and leaned lazily on the wall.

"Whatever. I don't care." Jane rolled her eyes and closed her eyes. Suddenly the woman screamed in agony. I watched, bored and uninterested the scene in front of me.

"Come on Alec, you haven't even made one move! This is boring, I'm leaving her to you." Jane said and went off doing whatever.

The vampire got up and looked helpless. Her hair was messy her eyes wide with fear. Gradually she calmed down as she realised I hadn't moved or done anything to hurt her. I was just too bored to care. I started numbing her to get over with it but she yelled "Wait." I stopped and her eyes were open, alarmed. The crimson in them gleamed like wildfire. An image of Sam, helpless and scared crossed my mind as I looked at this vampire.

"What?"

"Don't kill me! I can give you something you would like." she told me.

"I doubt you can bring the love of my life back here." I told her and started numbing her once more. She suddenly threw herself at me, not lunging but awkwardly putting her arms around me. Suddenly she kissed me deeply, not even stopping when she realised that I wouldn't respond.

"I can give you love for one night. I can fulfill a need that your love isn't able to fulfill. Without bindings." she told me and started nibbling at my neck. I pushed her away. Even thinking about it felt wrong, as if I was cheating on Sam.

"I don't need your love."

"Yes, I think you do. You need to forget a little bit of the pain. I can make you forget."

"No, you can't. Nothing can numb the pain."

"I bet I can. Do you know why I turned all those vampires? You killed my mate. And I was lonely. Making love with them helped me forget. But I tire easily. Some of them find out about each other and get pissed, even though I would tell them that we were over." she told me. So she was a vampire slut. How could I have compared her to Sam? Sam was virtuous and pure. I'm sure that she would never even think about scooping to this level. She'd much rather let the loneliness eat her away like me. Suddenly, the vampire's hands went from around my neck down my torso and abdomen until it settled on the front of my pants. I pushed her to the other side of the wall and she smashed with quite some sounds. I ran towards her and grabbed her by her neck.

"Never touch a mated vampire. Never." I said menacingly to her and twisted her head until it cracked. I threw away her head and straying tearing the rest of her body limb from limb. I grabbed the parts of her body and went in the forest to burn them up. I found a dry patch of ground and lit up her body parts.

After a while, I heard the sound of footsteps which alerted me that someone was coming. I smelled around me, expecting to smell Jane but instead I smelled... Marcus. I bowed slightly, showing him respect and continued looking at the burning mess in front of me.

"Why are you still here?" Marcus said out of the blues, his face showing just a hint of pain and enquiry. That again, he always looked pained.

"What?" I asked him, taken aback with his bluntness.

"When you find something real in your life you should never let it go. You have to pursue it. Why are you still here?" Shock and understanding flickered inside of me. Was he seriously asking me about Sam? I never acknowledged that he cared about us.

"I promised. I can't break my word to her."

"You know, when she was here, especially when she was with you, you both radiated happiness and life. You would not understand the happiness that you shared and in my eyes, I could see myself and my beloved Didyme in you two. Only once have I felt that kind of happiness radiate of vampires in this coven and that was with my mate. Two souls, perfectly in sync who become one. Immortality can be a gift when you spend it with your beloved, but it can be the worst of curses when you have to carry its burden alone." he said, his eyes going sadder than usual.

"Yes, but knowing that she's somewhere out there, not knowing if she's safe or happy, I can't handle that. How do you cope?"

"I don't. Though physically I'm here, one the inside I would relive all the minutes I spent with her. I live in the past, as the present is meaningless. Don't lose your chance, boy. If something happens to her, you don't want to live your life, cursing yourself for wasting all that time, instead of being with her." He sighed. "I should be going back. You need to give a report of what you discovered."

"Very well." he left, leaving me once more alone, staring at the dissembled body as it burned and disappeared.

XXXXX

I kept thinking about Marcus' words. Perhaps I should forget all about the promise I made and go looking for her, talk to her personally.

No I could not.

This wasn't a pride thing at all, but I had to keep my word to her. She would come when she's ready.

But what if she's never ready? What if she would find someone who loves her and she loves him back. I'm sure she would try to return my gifts. Was I ready to see her happy with another man? That's what I had written in the letter, but was it true? Could I live, knowing that the love of my life was in love with someone else? Sam was way too beautiful to be left alone. Humans would just throw themselves at her feet and vampires would surly try to win her over.

Gah, even thinking about Sam with another made me… jealous. Yes, I was jealous. She is MINE. She was supposed to be here, with ME. Her scent was supposed to mark her as mine, yet out there, the others would just think she had sex before turning vampire. Stupid scent. It should mark her for eternity that she's mine, not for a fucking two months! And even if it did only mark her for two months, we were supposed to make it stronger by making sweet love every minute we could, not being apart for this long. She was supposed to be here in my arms, instead she was… I don't know where the hell she was!

I punched the first thing in front of me, which was a tree. It shattered but at least it didn't fall.

"So much anger, Alec. Is something wrong?" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around to find Aro behind me. His expression was unreadable.

"Nothing more than usual." I said and bowed, about to take off. I could not stand being here with him without growling or doing something stupid.

"Wait, Alec. I need to talk to you." I stopped in mid-run trying to look anywhere except directly at him.

"Alec, we need to find her and get her back here. She's just too valuable to ignore. I've put up a group this afternoon. You, Jane, Dmitri and Alexis are going to get her. Alexis will help you with the computer tracking. You and the others will do the rest. You should-"

"No." I interrupted him. I looked up at him; his eyes were slight bigger, as if he was surprised with my outburst.

"Excuse me?" he asked me in a horrified voice.

"She's not one of us. Don't try to get her back. You'll only end up hurting her." I said, resisting the urge to hiss at him.

"But just look at the possibilities. She's alone now and from what Marcus has told us there was a very strong bond between you two. If you ask her to come back, I'm sure she will oblige immediately. That way you would be happy once again and we would have gained a permanent asset.

"No, she won't oblige. She'll get even more stubborn and she'll hate us more than she already does. Forget about her, Master. She is not like us and she will never be."

"Is this your last word?"

"Yes. I will not try to find her."

Aro sighed."You've changed, Alec." Aro said.

"Yes, I did. I just changed too late." I said and before he could comment I ran off, back to my lonely, cold bed.

**Yeah, I know short chap. But it's seriously becoming difficult to write in Alec's POV without getting the story boring. Anyway hope you liked it, I had half a chap written in Sam's POV, but on popular demand I decided to write in Alec's POV, since everyone seems to miss him. I do too, but right now Emily and her baby have become a top priority and you'll understand why in a few chap's time…**

**Anyway comment, note, read and fan! I'll try to update regularly but I'm on a seriously messed up schedule this summer. Seems like my mind needs to rest after waking up at 5:00 a.m for two weeks.**


	24. Vampire Midwife

Chapter 24: Vampire Midwife

Sam's POV

The few months Emily spent with me were actually fun. I was almost never bored and it helped me forget little about... Him. Emily was a very fun person with a strong character and a hilarious sense of humour. She was now in her eight month of pregnancy. I could hear her baby's heart beating inside her and it was such a sweet thing that I had become attuned to it. Since she's huge now I had to take up the cooking. At first it was a disaster but after a week or two I got it. I was going to cook her some meat as she'd need the iron during the pregnancy with baked potatoes and steamed vegetables.

I was at the supermarket checking out my groceries when my mobile rang. I paid the salesgirl and picked up the phone.

"Sam! The baby's coming!" Emily shouted in my ear panting as if it was the end of the world.

"Huh?" I asked her confused like hell.

"I've just had my first contraction. He's coming now, he won't wait till the hospital." she said. She was determined that the baby was a boy while I thought it was a girl.

"Contraction?" Well, I had been away from the human world, so excuse me if I forgot the terms.

"Yeah, that pain you feel when Ahh..." she finished with a scream.

"I'll be there in a sec. Try um... Breathing. Don't worry I'll get to you." I hung up and looked around me. Nobody was looking at me so I took off in vamp speed. The car would only slow me down now, so I had to run to our house, which was about half an hour drive. I arrived in ten minutes and burst through the front door, not bothering to use the key, so the wood around the lock had broken. I grimaced but when I saw that Emily was outstretched on the floor, legs open and shouting in pain, I hurried to get to her.

"Emily, why didn't you stay in your bed?" I asked her as I wondered which was the best way to move her to the bed.

"Well, I wasn't expecting him for another four months, that's why." she said through grunts.

"Come on, I'm going to carry you to your bed." I said and put my arms under her neck and her knees.

"How are you gonna-" I cut her off and was already in the bedroom by the time she was starting to stammer.

"You're not human, are you?" she asked with surprising intensity. Well I had given my abilities away this night so I might as well answer her truthfully.

"Nope." I said as I put blankets underneath her lower body.

"Thanks for coming down for me." she told me with unusual seriousness.

"Huh?" I said and stopped what I was doing to look at her.

"You're an angle. I knew it!" she told me with a smile on her face which still showed she was being serious. I snorted. Yeah right, angle with pointy teeth.

"You're delusional, Em." I told her with a smile. She shrugged of though she wouldn't say anything against her theory. Suddenly she screamed without any notice. When I touched her skin it felt hot and I could feel the vibrations her heart and her baby's were producing.

"I'm gonna die, Sam." she said as she screamed and kicked. I held her legs firmly and ripped her baggy sweatpants off of her. Her panties were stained with blood. The scent hit my throat like a bullet. I felt myself liking my lips. I literally smacked myself.

"Snap out of it!" I shouted at myself. Emily looked at me questioningly though agony soon replaced her expression. I took of her panties trying hard not to feel too awkward while doing it but failing miserably. Stripping your best friend is NOT something anyone should have to do. I stopped feeling awkward when I saw the state her vagina was. A little head, barely recognisable was visible. I felt like I was going to puke. The reason I had despised biology when I was human was that these kind of things made me nauseous. And clearly immortality hadn't changed that. Emily's screams woke me up from my day dreaming.

Come on girl! You need to get in your big girl pants and do this, even though it defies every law of nature. A vampire for a midwife. Universe, you have a sick sense of humour.

"Um, so I've done all I can. The baby's head is visible. Um... Er... Grip to my hand for support." I told her, seeing that she was about to tear her hair out. She grabbed my hands and I felt her weak nails digging in my skin. She looked at me apologetically but at the same time frantic.

"How 'bout you try that breathing thing women do in the movies then push." I told her, not sure wether the information I supplied her was what she should do. She nodded and started the breathing exercise and pushed. The baby's head was almost completely visible. Her warm blood pumped and smelled sweeter than anything I had ever smelled. I gulped and instead focused on her heartbeat. It was slow and her breathing was almost non-existent. I looked at her neck and saw that pipe thingy that was supposed to feed the baby. Again, the terms were forgotten.

"Emily, she's not breathing. The pipe thingy went around her neck. It's strangling her." I told her.

"Sam... Remove it... Or he'll die." Emily panted with tears in her eyes and a helpless look on her face.

"Fuck you universe." I said before I slid my finger as softly as possible between the baby's skin and the pipe and pulled it gently using the faintest thread of strength. She started crying at once which if I remembered correctly was a good sign.

"I did it!" I said victoriously. Emily smiled and pushed a little bit more. When the baby came out I cut the pipe thingy and held it to stop the flow of blood. I wrapped her in a blanket and stated at her. She looked so peaceful, even though she was crying. She was truly the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. I walked over to Emily who was looking at us with a dreamy look of satisfaction on her face.

"Here she is." I told her. I placed her gently in her arms. She wiped a little bit of the bloody goo on the baby's face.

"Have you checked the sex?" she asked me. I shook my head. She lifted the blanket gently and a smile I knew all too well spread on her face.

"You were dead wrong. It's a he." she told me. I shrugged.

"Well, it doesn't matter what sex he is. The important thing is that he is healthy." I told her. She smiled at her baby and I admit I felt a little bit envious. That was a thing I would never be able to do.

"What's wrong?" she asked me. Emily knew me well enough. Though she sometimes grumbled that I was too much of an introvert and that I didn't trust her like friends should do and that she could take whatever my secret was, she knew me well enough that she recognised the extra dose of sadness on my over all depressed mood.

"I'm really happy for you, Em. And I really wish that perhaps one day I could experience that kind of happiness, but that's impossible for me."

"What do you mean?" she asked, a slightly frowning at my confession.

"I'm not fertile. I can't have children. Ever." I told her in a small voice.

"Oh, Sam." she reached over to hug me but since she had the baby in her hands she couldn't."Don't worry. If you want we will be able to grow him up together. You'll be his auntie." she told me.

"Emily, I... I'm extremely glad that I took you in that night but eventually I'll have to leave. I can't stay in one place long enough. This is a mistake. I should have never let myself get this involved. Now I will hurt you if I leave." I said gloomily as reality hit me. I was glad that she offered. It really made me happy but I couldn't stay long enough to see him go to school. At least I would have four more years or so.

"Why are you so afraid of relationships, Sam. You try to be icy and cold but I know you're not like that. You try to be distant, even though I try so hard to reach out to you and pull you out of your depression." she asked me. I needed to change the subject. Anything would be suitable but not this.

"Now's not the time to talk about this. We need to get the baby washed up, you rested and a doctor here right away to examine you both. By the way, have you though what you what to name him?" I asked casually.

"I've been thinking about that. I came up with Jerome and Damon. What do you think?"

"Hmm, Jerome usually indicates that someone is romantic. I associate him with poetry, painting and literature. On the other hand Damon is more of a bad boy kind of name. It's cute with an edge. I thing I'd go with Damon." I told her.

"Yeah, me too. Well hello little Damon. Are you thirsty? Come on... There you go." she said as she breast fed him. They looked so content! I smiled once and dialled the doctor's number and I weirdly explained to him what happened. He sounded alarmed on the phone and said he'd come to check on Em and the baby instantly.

After an hour or so, the doctor came. She examined Emily throughly and made sure the baby was healthy. It turned out that everything was alright. Emily had no problems and neither did little Damon. When the doctor asked how Emily had carried out the labour all by herself, she told him all about how I had heroically saved her baby. The doctor looked truly impressed. After congratulating me on my quick thinking and courage, she suggested that I pursue a career in nursing. I laughed out loud at this. Yeah, right! A vampire nurse. That's not ironic at all.

After the doctor left, Emily and Damon fell asleep. I googled newborn baby, to get some tips on what I should so. I checked what were the best products for babies, starting with food and ending up with clothing. By the end of my searching I had already spent two thousand bucks on baby clothes, rattles, playpen and pusher, maxi cosy and all sorts of stuff. I was seriously going to like spoiling this boy. Suddenly I heard a little stir. The baby was waking up. We had put him on the small bed we had already bought. I went quickly in the room and saw that Emily was still sleeping soundlessly, not even moving with her tiredness. Her chest was heaving evenly and I smiled at how peaceful she looked. On the other hand, Damon was starting to wake up. He began crying and so, waking up Emily. I pondered on what to do so I decided to pick him up. He shuddered as my cool skin touched his. I quickly held him to my chest, making sure to hold his teeny almost bald head pressed slightly to my shoulder and picked up the blanket and wrapped him in it. I started rocking him gently in my arms which calmed him almost immediately. He started touching my shirt, as if demanding to be breast fed. I smiled at his innocence. He would surly be disappointed if I try to breast feed him. Instead, I rubbed my index finger along my bloodstained jeans so that the friction would heat it slight just enough so that it wouldn't shock him. I put my finger next to his hand and he curled his small petit fingers around it. I couldn't help buy smile at his little fingers. They were so tiny. I kissed the top of his hand and went back to rocking him softly until he fell in a gentle slumber.

Emily's POV

I woke up, my whole body aching and in need of a shower. I looked at the carriage beside me, expecting to find my little angle, but it was empty. I began to panic.

"Sam! The baby's gone! Oh god, I'm such a bad mother! I've already lost the baby and he's not even one day old." I looked everywhere but he was nowhere to be found. Sam appeared in the doorway, holding Damon in her hands and a bottle of milk. I looked at her questioningly. We were planning to go buy everything we needed this weekend.

"Where did you get the stuff?"

"A magical place called online shopping!" she said cheerfully. I got up and followed her to the kitchen. There were several boxes, all piled up to be thrown away later. There was a playpen already set up in a corner, a baby buggy next to it and several boxes with all types of clothes in them.

"And just as you like it, I've got pancakes covered on chocolate syrup!" she said. My face brightened up and I went to the table where my plate full of delicious pancakes stood.

"Aw! I love you Sam! You had me at pancakes." I said and hugged her making sure not to hurt Damon.

"He's just so CUTE!" Sam squealed.

"Sam, you're simply a maniac with a credit card and a computer." I said as I glanced at the expensive stuff she bought. She shrugged and continued making goofy faces at Damon, and he just started giggling at her.

Finally I felt like I had a family. I had everything I needed in Sam and my little Damon. Images flashed of last night. She carried me to my room so fast that everything looked blurred. She didn't even seem to feel the weight, and I was sixty kilos with Damon in my womb. Money never seemed to be a problem for her and never, in the six months that I've been here has she ever eaten in front of me, or went to the toilet. Sometimes she just stares for whole minutes, without even blinking. And she never, ever went out during the day. She seemed to wake up at the crack of dawn as I've never seen her sleeping. Sometimes she looks way to still to be breathing.

Yeah, she's definitely NOT human.

I suspect she's an angel or something of that sorts. But then again, can an angle be so depressed. Sometimes I see her lying on her bed, with a box in her hand and holding that pretty heart shaped diamond necklace of hers. She never takes it of, and when I asked her about it, her eyes went so sad and she just smiled sadly at me and went to her room. When I went to check on her I found her reading a really old copy of Romeo and Juliet. I think she has read the freaking book for at least sixty times since I met her. I would never understand her fixation on the book. It's a tragedy, something to read once, feel sad and get over it, not completely patronise it.

Right now she seemed to be completely lost in Damon. But I can still see a little sad glint in her eyes. I excused myself to go to the toilet. After I took care of my basic necessities, I felt curiosity creep on me. I tiptoed to her room, and looked around for the box. I found it in the desk of her boudoir. I opened it carefully making sure not to tear the box such was surprisingly covered in soft velvet. The book was in there so I decided to open it, see what's so special about it. Inside I found about five pictures taken with an old camera. The first picture was of the most beautiful meadow I had ever seen in my life. There was even a little cottage to complete it. I looked at the next picture and was shocked out of baggy dress. It was a picture of Sam, with some guy who had deep burgundy eyes. They both looked happy, relaxed. The sad glint in Sam's eyes was nonexistent. I gasped at the way they looked together. They were most definitely in love, both of them. But the thing which amazed me the most was their unearthly beauty. Even in the photograph I could see that. Though I was completely straight I had to admit that Sam had a whole unearthly gorgeous appearance. She was way too graceful for a seventeen year old, in fact I think she carried a certain grace with her better than any ballerina. Though I think she tries to hide it a lot with her goth appearance. I flipped through the pictures, always of Sam and this hot guy with her. I put the pictures back in the book, but then I noticed a crumbled piece of paper folded neatly. I picked it up and read it.

At the end I felt tears running down my cheeks. This was a true love letter, but then what was Sam doing here with me. She should go to this guy who loves her, for sure. Had Damon's father cared even a fraction of what this guy cared for Sam, we would be married by now. I intended to talk to her. She needed to go to him! Sam was miserable here, even if she tried to hide it. And if this guy loved her as much as this letter implied he was probably miserable too. Suddenly I headed someone clearing their throat behind me. I turned around, expecting to find Sam angry as hell with me for going through her stuff. But instead I found a girl, destroyed and vulnerable. She held Damon to her chest, while she tried to look away. Damon was sleeping soundly in her hands. I took the baby from her hands and went in my room to put him in his bed. I rushed back to Sam, who sat in her bed, agony eating her away on the inside while she held the pendent and looked at the her right hand. I noticed the ring on her finger and everything fit together.

"Sam... Go to him. He's obviously miserable without you. Not that you're any better." I said and hugged her tight to me. Her skin felt icy cold against mine.

"I can't, Emily. You wouldn't understand." she said against my shoulder.

"Then help me to understand."

"I... Well... His name is Alec. I was like you once when he met me. Alone. He told his father about me, and when his father released what I can do, he told him to seduce me, make me fall in love with him so that I would stay with them. I did fall in love with him and I still do, but when I discovered his dad's plan, I lost it. I didn't want to have to do anything with Alec and his family. When I was about to leave, he told me that he hadn't agreed with his father, and that things just happened. He fell in love with me too. I couldn't believe him. I just couldn't. I felt betrayed and confused. I wanted so much to believe him but it felt wrong. I told him to leave his father and come with me so that we could be together. But he couldn't! His sister has... problems and he needs to stay there, with her. I just can't fall in his father's clutches. But I love him so much it aches, being away from him. I miss him, I miss how he would reassure me and put me in his arms, I miss him teasing me and seeing his paintings about me. I miss his comforting presence and how warm his words would make me feel. I miss him reciting verses to me and I miss his touch." she said slowly, as if choosing her words carefully.

"Oh, Sam. I'm so sorry." I told her feeling helpless than ever.

"I gave him everything I had! He was my first. And I found out about just mere hours agree we made love! He was everything to me. Now I'm empty." she said.

"Do you know what you told me when I told you that I was pregnant?" I asked her. When she didn't answer I told her, "You told me the everything was going to turn out alright for good people. I think you should take your own advice."

"You don't know me! I'm not good! I've done things that would have you running away from me if you knew about them!"

"I don't believe it! It's impossible. You've saved my and my baby's lives! You gave us a home, food and shelter. You where there every step of the way! Hell you even delivered my baby!"

"You don't understand."

"Yeah, I do."

"No. You don't. I need to go do... whatever." she said and took off out of the room. She was already out of the house before I could utter another word. 

**Pls review and tell me what you think. I'm updating as super fast as I can and though I was supposed to at least wait two days between each chapter I love ya guys too much!  
**


	25. Empty Rage

**Chapter 25: Empty Rage**

**Sam's POV  
**  
I ran out of the house, feeling like the coward I was. I found myself running towards the supermarket where my car was. As soon as I found it I got in. The sun was shining brightly in the sky today so I had to be careful. I rode back home driving like a formula 1 driver. I picked up the hooded jacket I leave in the car just in case I get caught outside during daylight and it's sunny and slipped it on and took off in the forest. I found a vicious bear and since it was spring season it was more irritable than usual. I took out all my frustration and anger on the poor animal. I drained it dry and left it lying on the ground. I paced around, kicking the ground and punching everything in my way. When I had practically destroyed everything on the ground, I climbed up a tree, pulling out all the branches before they hit me. I ran through the trees, dodging branches. Finally, about an hour later the anger that fuelled my strength was disappearing. I was no longer upset for what Emily had said. Instead I was left broken and alone.

This slightly felt like when was going through the process of becoming a vampire. I wanted someone to hold me and tell me everything was going to be alright. Sure, Emily had done that but I needed someone else to do it.

I needed Alec.

I wanted Alec.

"We were supposed to be together for eternity." I said to myself. I loved him too much to be able to forget him. I missed him. He was my mate so he was supposed to be with me.

I missed him telling me he loved me, or grabbing me from behind and wrapping his arms around me. And when he jumped on the bed with me or when he sprinkled the rose petals on me when we made love. I missed how possessive would get over me and I even missed his cute innuendoes that used to make me feel so hot.

I had to go to him. I could not survive one more day of immortality without him.

I rushed out of the forest and ran until I found a public telephone. I had left my mobile at home and what I had to do couldn't wait any longer or I'd chicken out.

I dialled the number from the letter, the number I had read over and over and learnt by heart. The phone rang and a woman picked up the phone on the fourth ring. I gasped in shock. Had Alec met another woman? That's impossible; he's MINE. I wanted to rip this bitch's throat off. I realised she was a secretary and sighed when she answered the phone in her chirpy Italian voice. "Buon Giorno, Palazo dei Priori, comme vi posso aituare?" (Good morning, Clock Tower. How can I help you?)

"Sto cercando Alec. Posso parliarli, per favore?" (I'm looking for Alec. Can I talk to him, please?) I heard her gasp over the phone.

"Siete cherta che non avete il numero sbagliato?" (Are you sure that you don't have a wrong number?)she asked me. I fumed in frustration.

"Sono piuttosto sicura che questa è la torre dell'orologio chiamata Palazzo dei Priori a Volterra, dove Alec - non tanto alto, capelli castani, pelle molto bianca - risiede." (I'm pretty sure this is the only clock tower called Palazzio dei Priori in Volterra where Alec - not so tall, brown hair, really white skin - resides.) I said with thick irritation in my voice.

"Mi hanno informato che lui non è qui. Volete lasciare un messagio?"(They have informed me that he's not here. Do you want to leave a message? ) she asked me. I wasn't expecting this. I was thinking... Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking. Was I going to tell him that I'm coming back, only to be manipulated by Aro again? I could always hang up and pretend this never happened. But then I'd fall back into my usual depression. I needed him so much, yet I had to stay away from all those who surrounded him. This is what I call choosing between two evils.

"Um, er... dirgli che Io... lo amo, ma c'è troppo contro di noi. Mi dispiace tanto!" ( Tell him that I... I love him, but there's too much against us. I'm so sorry. ) I said. I regretted my words the minute they came out of my mouth. What if he was really dating someone else? Would he appreciate me telling him that? And what if he was still waiting? That would have been so selfish of me, getting his hopes up. I was not ready to face the Volturi. I was not ready to go back to the land where they would deceive me, trick me and hurt me over and over again.

And what if he came here for me? I wanted so much to be free with him, here all alone. But could I live with the fact that for him to be here with me people like Emily would die right in front of me and obviously I would not be able to save them since it was my nature to put my mate first? And could we be happy knowing that he had left his sister behind him. That would surely pain him. And well, even if Jane was a pain in the ass, I couldn't really blame her. She had been with her brother for over three centuries and suddenly she had to share. And after the whole rape thing, it was just plain clear that she just needed help.

I didn't wait for the woman to ask me who I was. Perhaps if I got lucky she would think this was a prank and forget everything but I highly doubted that. I slammed the phone in place.

Why was I such a loser! I was a chicken! The truth was that I was afraid to face him again. In almost ten years people change. I changed and he probably did too.

I felt strength leave my feet and I slid down the telephone box. Suddenly, someone outside tapped against the box and sent vibrations all over the place.

"Are you alright?" a guy, probably eighteen years old, asked me. He was wearing a pair of dark sunglasses so I couldn't see his face. But one sniff told me that he was different. I didn't elaborate on the scent. I had much bigger worries. I got up abruptly. I darted out of the telephone booth and was about to run off when he suddenly grabbed my hand.

"Hey, are you alright? You don't look so good." he said to me. I shrugged his grasp off.

"I'm fine, kid." I told him and ran away, trying hard not to use super speed. I was a thirty year old woman stuck in the body of a teenager who was suffering like a love sick puppy. I was anything but fine.

As soon as I reached the forest, I found a really tall tree and climbed up. Beneath me all I could see were the tree tops and surrounding me was the setting sun and it's beautiful violet-orange sky. Out there, somewhere was my Alec. But that was the one place I could not be.

Alec's POV

It was about nine o'clock when I returned back to the clock tower. I was still in a very bad mood after I talked to Aro. I was going straight to my room when suddenly I heard someone say my name. My head snapped up and I saw Dana, the new secretary staring at me.

"Che cosa voi?" (What do you want?) I asked her a little bit too harshly.

"Una donna ha telefonato oggi. Ha chiesto di parlare con voi e"(A woman phoned today. She asked to talk to you and-) she said but I cut her off instantly.

"Che cosa ha detto? Ha lasciato un messaggio?" (What did she say? Did she leave a message?)" I asked her, rejoicing on the inside. Sam called. She had finally called! After a whole decade we would reunite. I could not believe it!

"Signore, mi fai male"(Sir, you're hurting me)she told me. I frowned at her, but then I realised that I was gripping her shoulders tightly. That was bound to leave a few blackish-purple bruises. I took my hands off her.

"Mi dispiace ma per favore dimmi, cosa ha ditto?" (I apologise but please tell me, what did she say?) I looked at her, demanding an answer but she suddenly turned very uncomfortable.

"Ha detto ... Ehm ... che lei ... ti ha amato, ma che c'è troppo contro di voi. Ha anche detto che le dispiace." (She said... Um... that she... loved you, but that there was too much against you. She also said that she's sorry.) my face lit in bliss.

She loved me.

She still loved me.

So she hadn't found somebody else. She was still mine. Even though she had not told me where she was so that I could reach her, knowing that she still cared for me made me feel way better than I have ever felt during the past decade. I swore to myself that I would find her. That I would not become like Marcus.

"Dovete dirmi dove si trova, o almeno mi dica il numero per richiamarla!" (You need to tell me where she is, or at least tell me the number so I can call her back!)I said to her, pointing at telephone so that she would get on with it right away. She nodded and I was suddenly filled with a spark hope among the sea of despair battling within me. She picked up the phone and hit a few buttons, suddenly she shook her head.

""Mi dispiace, ma a quanto pare lei ha utilizzato un numero privato oun telefono pubblico. Io non la posso rintracciare". (I'm sorry, but apparently she used a private number or a public telephone. I can't track her down.) she told me. I felt my hands automatically turn into fists. Of course she would use a public phone if she didn't want me to find her. She was quite smart so she wouldn't make a silly mistake like that. But all I wanted to know was why. Why would she not tell me where she was when I had told her in the letter that I wanted to find her and stay with her? None of the pieces seemed to fit. If she still loved me then why did she refrain from asking me to join her? Did she think I would try to persuade her to come back to Volterra?

Gah, I felt so helpless! Nothing seemed to fit together. I couldn't do anything from here. I had no idea how I could find her. No solid lead. I stormed off to my room and threw myself on the bed. So close yet so far.

I needed something to do or else I would go insane. I grabbed her old Minnie Mouse top and inhaled the scent. Her scent on it was almost nonexistent but it was the only thing I had left of her.

I swore that no matter what or when, I WOULD find her. Nor the Volturi neither Jane would come between us ever again, because it was impossible for me to live without her by my side.

XXX

**I know I haven't updated in a week but this one was what was I call a seriously messed up f-ing week. We had to move to a tiny flat since our house is under some serious restoration and the new place is simply horrible :O Eww the furniture is like a gazillion years old and my dad has messed up my browsers making it impossible to surf the net in peace.**

**On a brighter note the flat is just a five minute walk from the beach. AND on Thursday I went to the Isle of MTV concert which is practically the biggest music even in Malta. LMFAO were insane and though party rock is not really my cup of tea I loved saying EVERYDAY I'M SHUFFLING! XD**

**Anyways enough ranting; you probably don't care. But you probably care that I've already written a 4500 chap, so if you want it fast review, favourite etc... I love you guys and I should apologise for my bad proofreading recently. I'll recheck the story sometime this week.**

**Until next time, my lovelies 3**


	26. Misguided Ghosts

**Chapter 26: Misguided Ghosts**

**(Please listen to Misguided Ghosts by Paramore when you read this. It was my inspiration…)**

**Sam's POV**

I made sure I was completely calm before I attempted to go back in the house. I wondered why whenever I got a strong pang of emotions like this I would always end up feeling numb… empty. Not even the faintest ghost of smiles lingered on my face now. This was the feeling I hated the most… emptiness. I decided to do something normal and instead of running the way home I decided to walk. I stopped my even fast pace and slowed down. I walked slowly, savoring the night's cool air. I went through the middle of town and continued walking till I was almost downtown. Screaming and laughing teenagers walked past me. Well of course, it was a Friday night; you would expect teens to be out and about. Some waked right next me, ignoring me completely. Girls hugged or made out with their boyfriends, which made a course of jealousy spark within me. Others stared and whispered in each other's ears. Little did they know that I could hear every word as if they were whispering right in my ears. The words "loser" and "weirdo" were uttered often but they did not even affect me the slightest bit. They just rolled off me.

I looked around me, noticing that I was the only one alone, the only one who was depressed but outright showed it. I would bet my house that probably the majority of those smiles were fake. On the outside everybody looks glossy and perfectly happy when on the inside you'd just have a person cracking slowly to tiny pieces while no one notices. Still, fake or not they all looked like they had awesome lives over all. I, on the other hand had every material thing I have ever whished for but I'm still sad. As usual I'm the outcast amongst those surrounding me. A ghost, vaguely looking around for something to live for. Suddenly I heard someone jog up to me, panting low short breaths.

"Wait up!" I heard the exhausted person say from behind me. I continued walking since I didn't know him, so probably he wasn't talking to me.

"Stop for a minute and just listen. I've been trying to catch up to you since I saw you the second time." He continued yelling. I noticed that he was the boy from the telephone booth. Though he had taken off his sunglasses, his sweet scent had made me notice him. He smelled so nice, like apricots, that I had to resist the urge to lick my lips. But he was pestering me in my darkest hour. _Not the smartest thing you've ever done_, I said mentally to him. Finally I turned around, ready to give him the evils when he suddenly stopped panting and running and looked at me with intense green eyes. Only once had I seen such a vibrant, beautiful colour for eyes and that was when Damon was born. Damon had dirty blond hair like his mother, and deep vibrant green eyes, just like this random guy. Surely he was not Damon's father. Emily had spent half her money to emigrate from Washington to Pennsylvania to be away from her family and to avoid having to tell the father about his son. She said he was still too young to pin him down with the responsibility of a son for her carelessness of not taking the pill. That's all she had ever said to me about Damon's father. What were the odds of him being the father? I ignored my silly theory and just stared, entering in a staring contest.

"What the heck do you want from me?" I asked him finally. I was aware that the hood hid most of my façade but it was obvious that my vampire charm had struck him, as if I needed that. I turned around on my heels, ready to start running if he intended to follow me. As if I needed any more humans around me. Emily and Damon were already enough, thank you.

"Wait, um… do you want to um… grab a movie or something with me? You need like you could really need a lift of spirits."

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm busy, goodbye." I told him, turning around and staring walking away.

"No, please, I promise just a movie. I've just been dumped by someone I really loved. I guess we could relate to each other's pain." He said. I stared at him, amazed. How the hell had he managed to get all that just by looking at me? He smiled sweetly, showing cute dimples on both sides of his face. I tried to make myself smile but the corners of my mouth wouldn't even quirk up. So it showed this much that it was heart ache, huh.

"I'm Logan. You are…?" he said as he outstretched his hand. I shook it gently.

"Sam." I told him.

"Wow you're cold. It's not that cool tonight." He said as he shrugged off out of his jacket and put it over my shoulders. I grimaced sadly. Not even all the jackets in the world would ever make me feel warm enough to him.

"Why would you do this for a complete stranger?" I thought out loud.

"Because if it had been me I would have wanted someone to do it for me."

"That's weird." I said, realizing I might have hurt him. One didn't find so many people who tought like that. In my few years I had always noticed that the people's motto seemed to be all for me and more for me. Surprisingly his kind smile remained plastered on his face. His green eyes twinkled under the dim lights of the street poles and his sun kissed skin looked glowing.

"Come on. What would you like to see?" he asked me. I shrugged, willing him to choose. He chose X-men First Class. The movie was average, just like any x-men movie I had seen. But something that struck me was the phrase 'Mutant and proud'.

Yeah, right. As if I'd be able to shrug and say vampire and proud. The move ended after two hours and we got out. We exchanged the usual small talk. I had surprisingly gotten better at that over the years. I had also improved my lying techniques and concealing all emotions. We passed through some allies, talking casually when suddenly I heard some whispers and small movements. I sighed loudly. I was so not in the fucking mood to fight.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"Thugs." I replied lazily. I felt alarm radiating off him. He gawked at me and my cool when we were probably going to get attacked.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A man said as he stepped out of what he would call darkness. I could see him perfectly.

"Looks like we've got a couple. How sweet!" Someone else said making kissing noises. Real mature, dude. A trio of guys stepped out of the shadows. One had a baseball bat in his hands.

"I'm not in the mood. Get out of my way." I said, stopping just a couple of meters away from them.

"Wow, quite a big ego for such a tiny body." Someone said.

"We'll see soon, now shall we." Another said as he tried to put his arms around me. Just as I was about to punch his pathetic face, Logan jumped in front of me.

"You shall not even touch a lock of hair on her body!" he said menacingly. He did have guts, I'll give him that. Suddenly the thug tried to punch him in the nose but he blocked it easily. A fight broke out. Two of the guys went for Logan while the group with the bat came for me. I remained expressionless, petrified, until one of them flung the bat at me. He thought he would knock me could but instead I blocked the shot using one hand. I pulled the bat out of his hands, and I saw them blinking in bewilderment. I made sure that my back was to Logan so that he wouldn't see me. I smiled a bitter, callus smile at them and bent the bat in half until it broke it two pieces. Their eyes had almost literally bulged out of their sockets.

"How is it possible… with her bare hands?"

"She broke it in half without even batting an eyelash."

"What are you?"

I sighed. "Thugs are so not creative! It's always the same question." I said, juggling the broken bat pieces in my hand. They started running but I caught up with them without even using vamp speed. These guys were really a piece of cake. I knocked them out cold, leaving them on the gravel. I turned around, finding that though those two guys did look beaten up they were about to stab Logan. One of them grabbed him from behind and the other was about to stab him. Logan was looking back, trying to figure out how to release himself from the thug's grip so I took my chance. I ran in the speed of light just as he was about to lower the dagger over his chest. I shielded him with my body, yes though small I was practically an indestructible shield. When the blade met skin it didn't meet Logan's soft, vulnerable skin but my granite-like, cold one. It practically rebounded off my shoulder. I heard his astonished gasped and smiled my best sickly-sweet, sarcastic smile.

"That wasn't very nice, now was it?" I asked the thug in front of me.

'How the-" he started but I kicked him softly where the sun didn't shine. Had I used my full force I would have most definitely killed him with pain. While the thug who held Logan got distracted seeing his boss crumbling to the ground, Logan elbowed him in the gut and when he let go he kicked him again until he fell unconscious.

"Where the hell did you learn to fight like that? You practically kicked ass out there!" he exclaimed while looking at the man I had fought with disbelief.

"Umm…Italy." I said truthfully. Yeah, the student had learnt from her master. Alec did kick ass like a pro, with style. Not even one hair disheveled. I added the sarcasm part to the fights myself, as a signature.

"I was expecting Tibet or on top of the Himalayas among the monks." He told me sarcastically.

"Well. I learnt in Italy. Deal with it." I told him smirking. I handed him his jacket and pulled up my hood since it had fallen during the fighting

"Come on, let's get going or else you'll end up kicking more gang ass." He told me. We left them there. Someone was bound to find them and if now, they'd wake up eventually. We walked together for almost half an hour until we arrived to his house.

"As a gentleman I feel that I should walk you home." He told me, trying to loop his arm through mine but I cringed away.

"I can kick ass just fine alone." I told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I said and began to walk away.

"Wait."

I rolled my eyes. "Again with the waiting."

"Sam, I don't live here. I'm just bunking with my cousin for two weeks and I leave in two days. Would you give me your number or e-mail so that we can keep in contact?" he asked me shyly.

"No."

"No?" He said disappointed, his face falling in dismay.

"Yep." I answered his question.

"Yes!" he said, thinking I had changed my mind.

"Stop playing with words. No, I will not give you my private information."

"I would never use it against you." He said, thinking that I had suggested that he would give out my info to anybody.

"I'm sorry. I don't like bindings. I'm not good with dealing with relationships." I told him truthfully.

"Are you sure?" He asked once more. Why did he always doubt me?

"Yes. Believe me, it's better this way." I told him. He was obviously clueless. It hadn't occurred to him that I wasn't your average teen. I don't know many seventeen year olds there are who can kick ass like that.

"A hug goodbye?" he said, opening his arms, expecting that I step in his embrace.

"Sure" I said and stepped into his friendly hug. It did last a little bit more than I expect a friendly hug would.

"Goodbye, Sam. Perhaps we'll meet again some day." I highly doubted that though I was curious to check his future. Yet for some reason I didn't feel like it.

"Bye, Logan. Have a nice life." I said and I probably really meant that phrase for the very first time in my life. When he disappeared in his house and I listened carefully to make sure that he wasn't still peeking through the window. I ran away like a breeze towards my house.

Back home, Emily was still up and Damon was crying like a sprinkler. I instantly felt guilty for abandoning her alone. I went in the kitchen and made a cup of hot chocolate for Emily and a bottle of 'Bebelac' for little Damon. I went in front of her room and knocked.

"Come in." she said flustered. I found her with blackish bags under her eyes and rocking Damon back and forth. "Come on, go to sleep. I'm tired." She said to him. I shook my head.

"Em, give me the baby and get to bed now. I made you a hot chocolate. Are you hungry?" I asked her as I took Damon from her hands, and gave her the hot chocolate. She sat down on her bed and slumped down, her shoulders forming an arch.

"I never knew how much I needed you Sam. Damon killed me today. I'm so tired. How do you manage sleeping so little and waking up at the peak of dawn?" I shrugged, signaling her to go to sleep.

"I'll look after Damon tonight. You rest till you're all beautified." I said and smiled kindly at her. She drowned down her last few gulps of hot chocolate and went to the bathroom to care for her needs. I fed Damon his bottle and after I made him burp, I rested him on my shoulder and started rocking back and forth like Emily had done. After twenty minutes of rocking Damon was sound asleep in my arms. The second I tried to put him down his eyes split open, so I grabbed him back up again and continued rocking. I closed my eyes imaging that Alec was here. He would have most definitely grab me from behind and sway me from side to side. I was actually enjoying this. It felt peaceful. Damon rested in my arms meanwhile I imagined Alec's presence next to me. I imagined him caressing my hair. Telling me that he loved me and that he would never leave me; I never wanted to get up from my imagination. It was such a nice place.

"Sam!" I heard Emily say to me. I was so enjoying the happy place in my mind that I almost felt annoyed at Emily's interruption.

"Go to sleep Em!" I told her.

"I did. For ten straight hours. It's noon." She said, probably resisting the urge to say 'duh.'

"Oh." I said and opened my eyes. So I had rocked Damon for almost ten hours straight. Wow. I would never underestimate the power of imagination ever again. Time had practically flown away. I smiled sheepishly at her. I handed her the baby with caution, chuckling at how clueless I was. I made Damon his usual bottle and whipped up some pancakes for Emily and an espresso. While Emily drowned the pancakes in maple syrup, I brought in the kitchen Damon's pram and set it aside. I took him in my hands after his mother fed him and put him there. His vivid green eyes glowered at me. It made me suddenly remember Logan. I was about to ask Emily about him but than I decided against it at the last minute. I did not need to worry Emily with this silly stuff.

"I'm going to take a shower." I told her and left to my room.

**Hey, Hey! Me again. So I just uncovered mystery guy. This chap sort of came out of the blues since many people got interested in the stranger. Sorry no Alec's POV. I have a writer's block on that part XD. So what do you think about Logan? We surly haven't seen the last of him. I most certainly didn't include him in randomly. Everything (or almost everything lol) I write has a bigger motive… pls keep that in mind so that you don't kill me next time when… no way I'm not reveling anything :P**

**Anyway pls read and review, favourite etc… because I 3 u ppl so much and I really love knowing you support the story **

**3 Until tomorrow, my lovelies 3**


	27. New Frontiers

**Chapter 27: New Frontiers **

**Sam's POV**

It was Damon's first birthday. A whole year had passed since Emily had given birth to him while I managed to successfully help her during her sudden labour.

I was brushing carefully his tufty dirty blond hair, while he giggled and pulled my hair. He had become so close to me that he no longer shuddered when I touched him. His vibrant green eyes which reminded me a lot of a stranger I once met seemed to hold all the warmth in the world. I straightened his shirt once more and tucked in his vest. I put on his wee little feet the brand new pair of shoes Emily had bought him and he was ready to go. I had already changed his diaper and as my visions had informed it had about three clean hours before he pooped or peed once more. Yep, from foreseeing newborn vampire attacks I had gone to foreseeing Damon's excretion schedule. Some might think of it as a failure in life; I try to look at it as another creative way to utilise my powers.

"Don't we look cute today? Yes we do, yes we do." I said using the baby talk that seemed to have become a habit during my everyday routine.

"Come on, Damon say Sam. Sa-am!" I told him. He giggled as I made faces at him.

"Hey Sam, we're home." I heard Emily say. She had started dating a guy called Jason for the last two months. At first I didn't like him at all, but after having him at our home last Saturday I changed my mind. A quick check in his future told me that he planned to be serious with Emily. He had been looking for a place big enough so that Emily, Damon and him could move in together. He wanted to live with Emily and help her with Damon but he couldn't just invite himself over and even Emily was uncomfortable to ask me if he could come live with us since I was the owner of the house. And after he slept over in the same bed with Emily without pressuring her in sex he made it into my golden book.

So, today I would 'casually' suggest that he should move in with us. Anyways I knew that I would have to leave sooner or later. I had already stayed in this place for almost two years and I had made it a personal rule not to stay longer in the same place for four years. But if Emily was happy I could make a graceful exit without hurting her too much. I would leave her my house, the car and all the furniture so that she would continue living comfortably.

Of course I was not going to high school, as I had to help Emily look after Damon. So I had to include the whole above average I.Q lie in my files. I had employed a home school teacher for Emily so that she would not continue missing out on school.

I lowered Damon on the floor and helped him as he tried to walk over to his mummy.

"He's such a smart little boy, isn't he? And today, he's one!" Emily said as she picked him up and swirled him around. He laughed and I could not help but laugh with everybody.

"Come on, I've made him a cake yesterday! Let's sing him a happy birthday song and then open the presents." I told them.

"I didn't know you could cook." Jason told me.

"Are you kidding? Her food makes angles sing. You'll see." Emily said as he pulled his hand to get him to walk faster towards the kitchen. Over the months I had picked up a few skills in cooking. Emily seemed to adore the food I make her. Even Damon loves the fruit purée I make.

After heartily singing the "Happy Birthday" song and taking several photos, Emily cut the cake.

We both looked at Jason as he put a piece in his mouth. The look of utter awe at his first slice made me smirk.

"And now, for the presents." Emily proclaimed. "Mine first." she told us and brought a little package. She helped the kid to tear the flashy paper. Finally they uncovered a phone-like toy.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Only the latest toy for toddlers. It's like an iPod for babies. We can pretend to phone each other and it sounds just like an iPhone! There are a few games you can play on it and a built-in mp3 and it's practically indestructible!" she said as Damon started pushing the button and rejoicing at the sounds it made. Yeah, like mother like son. Damon just loved to play with his mom's and my iPhones but we were concerned about those rays that things like phones produce. So this would be a perfect solution.

"I'm next." Jason told us. He helped the kid tear the package and revealed a little baseball cap. He then informed us that it was signed by of the the greatest baseball player of all times. Emily kissed him smack on the mouth and I had to look away to escape the envy. They had no problem. They were young and carefree. They could love one another without having to deal with the problems of vampire politics and jealous sisters. I sighed internally. I would NOT ruin everybody's fun time with my depressions. I put on the best smile I could conjure and smiled at them.

"So, I guess I'm next. But we have to walk to my gift." I told them. They both looked at one another questioningly. I made my way towards one of the bedrooms; the one in particular which I had put a big blue bow on the door.

"Open the door." I told them. Emily opened the door and I smiled at their astonished gasps.

"This room is awesome." Jason told me. Yeah, I guess it was. It had one of those car-shaped beds that looked like a Ferrari with one of those water mattresses. Its floor was already covered in wrapped toys which Emily started unwrapping after thanking me and hugging me for the tenth time.

I left them basking in the awesomeness of the room as they laughingly put it and went to get dinner started. While I peeled some potatoes, Jason came in the kitchen to get some water for the three of them. I told him that he was more than welcome to come stay with us if be wanted and he accepted gladly and rushed to tell Emily. They both hugged me as if we were one happy family. It felt nice but at the same time, I felt guilty for asking them to stay with me when they didn't even get the hint of what I could do to them if I lost my guard for one moment. I decided to let them talk a little so I excuse myself by saying I was going for a walk, when in reality I was going hunting.

XxxX

After I got my squeeze, I returned back. I felt fog surround me and telling me that something was not right. The air had a scent I had acknowledged once but now forgotten. Only when my visions showed a stranger, talking to my friends inside with my same chalky white vampire good looks I understood that I was dealing with an immortal. I rushed to the door, dealing with am inside debate on weather to bust the lock or not. I listened inside and everything sounded calm. I knocked on the door, probably using too much force as it had little dents on it. Finally Emily opened he door.

"Emily is everything alright?" I asked her as I scanned the room for the danger. My target was sitting on my couch. He was a complete stranger, so my curiosity levels were soaring.

"I don't believe I've met your friend." I told her.

"Actually, he said he was your friend, Dave. He said he hasn't seen you in a while." The vampire in front of me was wearing a pair of sunglasses. He had blond hair and from what I could see through his tight shirt, very defined abs.

"Are you kidding, is it really you Dave? I haven't seen you in a while! Man you've changed!" I said, trying to play along. My acting had proved to fool both Emily and Jason.

"Hey." he said and got off the couch.

"Let's go outside. We have so much catching up to do!" I told him. He followed me outside I walked till we were an abundant distance away from my house.

"How dare you enter my house without my invite? Where are your manners, boy?" I said menacingly.

"Hey, chill down! I was just curious, your scent is everywhere and a vampire living with humans is not something I meet everyday. And what's up with your eyes?" he asked me.

"They're lenses. And even if you were curious you should have gained my permission first. I swear I you touch those humans I'll end you faster than you can say 'bye'." I lied smoothly about me eyes.

"Hey, relax, okay! I'm not going to pick up a fight with a vamp on her territory. Especially a vamp with such nice legs." He said as he checked me out. Emily had not allowed me to wear always black as she said it was too depressing, so I was wearing a red top and a denim skirt. I willed the fog to inform me about his intentions. I saw Emily, Jason and Damon dead, as he exited my house.

That was all I needed to see. He was a threat. He had to be destroyed. Instead of rushing into action, I had another plans that had a better chance of working. I was not much of a fighter but I could probably outsmart him.

"If you think my legs are nice... I wonder what you'd think about other... places." I said as seductively as I could. I saw his man parts tighten in anticipation.

"I wonder too..." he said as I got near him. As touched his shoulder and let my fingers trail horizontally over his chest.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I asked him. Suddenly he smashed me in a tree and started rubbing himself against me. I could't help but feel guilty and disgusted. Even if it was just a plan to deceive him it still felt wrong. The only person who was allowed to touch me like that was Alec. This Dave guy almost felt as if he was insulting him. He was about to start kissing me when I put my finger to his lips.

"Wait." I whispered seductively at him. He still looked at me with lust burning in his eyes. This gave me a clear shot to his neck. I put my lips to his neck, making him think that I was about to kiss him, when in reality I bit hard until my teeth penetrated his skin and tore his flesh. His head fell next to my feet, only to be followed by his bulky body. I gave it a good kick to drain my last few drips of adrenaline.

"That's what happens when men think with their penis!" I said out loud to myself, only to hear an eruption of laughter coming from behind me. I turned around quickly, snapping into a defensive position only to find four vampires behind me, a peculiar smelling human and a giant rusty brown wolf. Even the wolf seemed to be laughing. Seriously, I had slacked off. How the hell could I not notice the disgusting scent that emanated off the wolf, and the four new scents so next to me?

"Werewolf!" I said to myself. After I made myself tear my gaze from the giant monster of a beast, I realised that the rest all had golden eyes just like me. I looked at each of them as they continued to laugh at my statement. One of them seemed oddly familiar.

"Alice?" I asked doubtfully. They all looked up at me as if I had grown a pair of wings except for Alice.

"How the hell did she know?" the biggest male from among them asked. He looked bulky, but still carried the same graceful air all vampires do.

"I'm psychic." I said the minute Alice said, "She's like me!"

"Great! Another Alice, as if one wasn't enough." the same male vamp said only to receive the evils from the vampire next to Alice, which as her scent confirmed was her mate.

"I'm not Alice. I'm Sam and I've suddenly discovered there's a coven of vampires and a werewolf in front me. So you need to give me a little time, okay?" I said and got engulfed in the invisible fog. I learned that the vampire who talked the most was called Emmett. Next to him was his fair-haired mate Rosalie. Alice's mate, the blond one with the multiple vampire bites was called Jasper. The peculiar smelling human was no other than the half-human, half-vamp girl that Alec had told me about, Edward and Bella Cullen's daughter. Her name was Renesmee but everybody seemed to call her Nessie. She had some sort of bond I didn't understand with the wolf, Jacob. Since he could change whenever he needed, he was a shifter. Then I saw the picture of a fair haired vampire who was Carlisle and his mate Esme. Ironically enough Carlisle was a doctor. I was snapped back to reality, only to find the vampires and wolf in front of me staring with wonder.

"Um... Hello. So... You're the Cullens, pleased to meet you. As I told you I'm Samantha but please call me Sam." I said awkwardly. They continued to stare at me.

"Would someone please explain what she just did?" Emmett asked.

"As I told you Emmett, I'm psychic. I get visions from the past, present and future. Sorry if I pried into your present but I needed some quick answers.

"I've been getting so many visions about you." Alice told me.

"I only got one vision about you guys. But he had told me beforehand that you guys existed."

"Your maker?" Jasper asked me.

"No, my maker left me alone after he changed me. He just put me under a tree. Literally. I was turned in my country of origin, in Malta, and since it's just beneath Sicily I swam to Italy. There I met the Volturi." I told them. Their expressions hardened.

"Then why aren't you one of them?" Rosalie asked me.

"Because they deceived me, he would do anything to totally control me. I had to leave." I told them bitterly, skipping the part where Alec was mentioned. Of course I would need to be extra careful if Edward, the mind reader was around.

"Aro?" Alice asked and I nodded. They all understood instantly.

"So now you're living with humans?" Renesmee asked me. "Yep, I met Emily two years ago. Now she has her baby and she's even in a serious relationship. I think it's time for me to move. I should not have let he get this attached to me." I said more to myself than to them.

"So the blood doesn't affect you." Jasper asked. "Not that much." I told him truthfully.

"How long have you been a vampire?" Emmett asked me. "About fifteen years or so." I told him.

"Okay, you guys this is turning into a round of twenty questions. Why don't we help you dispose of that body? Then we'll talk. We're here camping for the weekend, you don't mind, right?"

"No problem for me." I shrugged. They seemed like actually ok people.

"Hey, tonight there's going to be a thunderstorm. Do you want to join?" Alice asked me. I frowned at her.

"Join what?" I asked her. Singing in the rain while the lightning bolts strike? Who knows, can a vampire die by getting fried?

"Us, silly. We play baseball. 'Vampirised' baseball." she told me.

"Sure, sounds fun. But just to warn you. I can't play. And the last time I played I had foam-covered baseball bat." I told them, remembering the crude version of baseball during P.E when I was alive.

"Well, we'll see tonight." Emmett told me with a grin on his face telling me that he was already planning something.

I heard Emily call my name. "Hey, I need to get back. So do I come at your clearing at midnight?" I asked them. Most of them gave me short nods.

"So, goodbye Alice... Jasper... Emmett... Rosalie... Renesmee..." then I came facing the big wolf. He gave me a toothy grin which sent shivers running down my spine. "...Jacob."

I disappeared from in front of them. Back at my house everything went on as usual and I told Emily quietly to never accept any of my 'friends' before I tell her beforehand. She apologised quickly but I warned her that this was about safety. Not that any door can keep a vampire out. But it's best to play cautious. The matter of 'Dave' was raised no more. The evening went on as usual. We played the Playstation 3 Move as I had bought Damon some controllers and a new game. It was actually surprisingly fun, seeing yourself and your living room on screen while a little fur ball of a monkey jumped around on the floor. Then we ended up seeing 'Cars' because Damon just seemed to love the cartoon. At around ten everybody retreated to their room, Damon sleeping, Em and Jason were making out and I was deciding on what to wear for baseball. Hey, I did cut them some slack. I knew how hard it is to just stop. But I didn't mind if they didn't surpass the limit, or at least used some protection. But that doesn't mean it doesn't annoy me though. The sounds are amplified for me, so I can hear their heartbeats picking up and every single sound they produced from the tiniest moan to deepest sigh. And well, smelling the arousal of your best friend and her boyfriend is not what I call fun. I know it's involuntary; of course it's not their fault if they do it. They love each other and they're attracted to each other. It's only nature that pushes you over the limit. The first time Alec and I had kissed we had almost made love. We had been so turned on that it just seemed right. Of course then it's a choice of good sense whether to give in to it or not.

Ah my first kiss... I would remember it for the rest of my life. Fog engulfed me and I was back in the forest, twelve years ago. Alec was on top of me. We had fallen on each other while fighting. Suddenly he called me beautiful and we started kissing. Things did go a little bit over the edge but well, truthfully that's what makes it a great memory. Suddenly I felt another pang of loneliness. I shook the vision, closing my eyes trying to make it disappear but it wouldn't leave.

This was not good. I couldn't be loosing control of my visions again, could I? I tried hard once more and it slowly faded, leaving me tired.

Everything was back to normal. Damon was snoring soundly, the two love doves were still making out and I was still alone. I put on my hat which was a black with studs, a dark blue pair of jeans and a fitted grey V neck top. Of course I never took off Alec's diamond pendant and his ring on my right hand. I tied my hair in a lose pony tail and put it sideways on my left shoulder. I wore my black Nikes and all in all I looked quite sporty. Midnight was only mere minutes away so I jumped out of my window and followed the Cullen's scent to their clearing. It turned out that they were already waiting for me.

"Hey." I said and gave them a little wave.

"Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, as I was telling you this is Sam, we're on her territory right now but she was kind enough to lend it to us." Alice said as I approached. All of them had the same caring eyes and kind smiles.

"Hello, Sam. Thank you for your kindness. I hope we're not a problem."

"Oh, not at all. As long as there aren't any vampire-caused deaths of humans I don't mind." I told them. They smiled kindly at me.

"So, they have told us that you have been a vampire for only twenty years and it's still quite impressive that such a young vampire can control herself without the lead of a maker." Carlisle told me.

"Well I have done a few mistakes that I couldn't help, but this vision thing and one year of isolation helped a lot." I told them.

"So Alice said you come from Malta. Quite a little island for a vampire to feed." Carlisle pointed out. Alec had said the very same thing when I told him.

"Actually I don't think he planned to feed on me. I thing he somehow knew beforehand of this vision thing." I told him truthfully.

"Interesting." he said thinking as if to try to guess the possibilities of who my maker might be.

"So you spend some time with the Volturi?" Edward asked me. I nodded. Focus on your hate for Aro, I said to myself."Yeah, they though me everything I know about being a vampire. But I could not stand the fact that they would do anything to get their hands on my powers. After I had that vision of the Romanians and it turned out that I was right, he just went crazy." I told them. Apparently they didn't need any explanations about who he was. They were already used to Aro and his power thirsty schemes.

"Wait what about the Romanians?" Renesmee said from behind me as she and a boy with black hair and a tanned complexion joined us. I guess this was what he was when we wasn't too busy being all big and wolfy.

"You don't know? They're both dead. But Vladimir would have overthrown the Volturi if it hadn't been for my vision which alerted them."

"I honestly can't see how they could have ever won with Jane and Alec around." Bella spoke for the first time. I felt my heart squeeze a little at the mention of his name, but other than that I remained unemotional. I realised that I had to make some kind of excuse about Alec and me, as Edward would surely realise that something was up.

"Yeah, I know but he had created a hundred newborn vampires. Even they would not have kept up." I said.

"Hey, not that knowing that the freaky twins were about to get their butt kicked isn't interesting; but are we gonna play some ball?" Emmett asked us. I felt a pang of anger as he called them 'freaky' but I still acted unaffected.

"Okay, how are we going to split the teams?" Rosalie asked us. "Wait, what are you good at when it involves sports?" Emmett asked me.

"They say I'm fast." I told him.

"How fast?" Edward asked me. I smelled a challenge in the air.

"Oh, you'll see." I told him. This was fun. I hadn't used my vamp abilities just to have fun in a long time.

"Wanna bet?" I heard Emmett ask somebody. I turned around and saw Jasper and Emmett looking at me, judging and guessing.

"I bet on Sam." Jasper said the same time Emmett said, "I think Edward is still the man for job."

"Well, we'll see." Renesmee said. "Looks like you've got competition, old man." she looked at her father who was amused but at the same time glaring at her.

"Come on Sam, you're on my team." Renesmee said.

"Thanks Renesmee." I smiled a genuine smile at her and she beamed.

"Oh, call me Nessie." she told me and I heard Bella sigh. Guess she wasn't a fan of this particular abbreviation.

"Can you explain the game to me, please?" I asked her and she launched us in a description of the game. We split into teams after many disputes that the two psychics should not be together and that Edward and Emmett should not be in the same team, I was in a team with Nessie, Jasper, Alice and Esme.

The game started and I tried to keep up with them. They told me where to stay but I was still a little bit confused. Suddenly I was engulfed in the fog. I was standing right where I was in reality and the ball flashed right above me. Renesmee shouted "Get the ball." at me and I started running. Suddenly the fog disappeared leaving me to reality. I realised it was my cue to get the ball before Renesmee could tell me what to do. I ran after the ball, going at the speed of light. I reached above me but I was too short to get it. So I ran faster than the ball, and stealthily climbed up a tree, jumped off it, got the ball and somersaulted gracefully on the ground. I heard Jacob yell. "Safe." Everyone complimented me, even Emmett who had to begrudgingly pay up to Jasper.

"Damn the girl can run." I heard him say. I had seen Edward running and he was fast too.

"I think it's a fair tie." I said as Emmett pulled out his wallet.

"Let's see for sure. You up to it?" I shrugged. "How 'bout you bro?" Emmett asked Edward.

"First one who gets the deer, five miles away wins." he said. "Ready, go." we both sprinted in the forest and in less than five minutes we were head to head to see who would get the deer. We both lunged for it at the same time and smashed in causing an ear splitting crashing sound. We both ended up laughing on the floor, until about three minutes later when the others joined us.

"She was right. It is a tie." Edward told us. I hadn't laughed this hard in years. Such carefree fun had been long forgotten.

"Sam, dear, we noticed that you'd be alone if you leave the humans which eventually you'll have to. It you want, we won't mind if you join us. In act we'd be delighted." Esme told me. I was sincerely touched by her few words.

"That would be wonderful but I don't want to be a burden." I said but I was cut off.

"Of course you won't be a burden. We would love to have you with us." she insisted.

"Well, but I would have to pay you." I began once more.

"Nonsense. We offered you to come with us because we want you with us. There are no conditions." Carlisle said. I thought about it. Being in a coven would not be that bad. Of course they would not use me like the Volturi used to do. And as much as I love Emily like a sister, I would have to part ways with her eventually. Plus they all looked welcoming and kind.

"Thank you very much. That sounds great. I accept." I told them. They all smiled broad smiles at me.

"I guess we have a new Cullen then." Esme said and she hugged me. I hugged her back feeling lighter and much more accepted than I ever had in all my life.

XXXX

**She finally met the Cullens! Hope you liked how this chap turned out. Thx for reading, favouring and being such lovely ppl to me. I still heart you so keep reviewing so that I can keep my updates frequent :D**


	28. Silent Tears

Chapter 28: Silent tears

Sam's POV

I hate goodbyes. Not only do I suck at them but they make me feel so bad. Perhaps it is one of the reasons I tend not to build strong relationships. Because I know that I'd have to get away from those whom I cared about eventually. I sat in the kitchen, waiting for everybody to wake up. I had already packed everything up. So all I had to do was make breakfast. I decided to get to it so that I could get my mind off it. I made pancakes and also whipped up some cookie dough and baked it into golden brown round cookies. I figured Emily would need the extra dose of sugar today.

As the sweet smell of freshly baked cookies filled the air, Emily made her way to the kitchen with Damon in her hands and Jason in tow.

"Mmm what smells so good?" Emily asked me as she sat at the table.

"Cookies and pancakes!" I told her as I put on the oven mittens and got out the cookies.

"I could really get used to this." Jason said as I placed the cookies on a tray for them to eat.

"Well… That's what I needed to talk to you about. It's time for me to leave." I said going straight to the point.

"What?" Emily asked, diverting her attention from cooling the cookie on her plate to looking bewildered at me.

"I said I-"

"Don't say it again. I heard you the first time! Why?" She interrupted me.

"You know me. I never stick around long enough. It's time for me to take off."

"Come on Sam, we're a family now! You can't leave!"

"Don't worry. I'm going to leave you the house and the car." I interjected, trying to calm her down.

"Do you really think this is about money or stuff? Sam you're my best friend. I don't know what I would do without you!"

"Em, do you remember what I told you when you moved in? I'm not the one to form bonds. It's time for me to go. Period. I'm really sorry if it upsets you and I realise that this is my fault for letting you get attached to me. Plus, I'm sure that Jason and you would like some private time."

"Yeah, but not at the expense of kicking you out of your own house! Is this the reason why you're moving? Please don't, I need you."

"No, you don't. Emily' you're a strong, independent and smart woman. You can do everything you want to if you set your mind to it. And now you have two guys make you happier." I said glancing at Jason who had Damon in his hands. He smiled kindly at me.

"I'll miss you so much, Sam." She said and hugged me tightly.

"Yeah, me too." I said and hugged her back. My eyes felt moist and my heart hurt as if it was shrinking.

XXX

Though l admit that I felt like crying, leaving Emily was probably the smartest choice I could make. Had I stayed any longer with her it would have been much more difficult to leave. I would really miss Emily and Damon. Emily had become my best friend.

Why did it always end like this? Every single relationship I get involved in always ended up with me saying goodbye. Chelsea, Heidi, Emily and Damon. All those whom I cared about it seemed that I would have to leave them.

And...Alec.

The more I love him and the more I need him, the more I have to stay away from him. Saying goodbye to him had not only wrecked my entire existence but also unbalanced my control on the visions. It seemed that he was my only barrier protecting me from insanity and loneliness. Now that he was gone... far away from me, I was constantly struggling against them. Always fighting a battle that I would always lose.

I continued to stare out of the plane's window, but all there was to see were clouds. I was going to one of the most sunless places in Alaska, where the Cullens would be moving too. When I first talked to them about it, I had been excited, but now I couldn't seem to get myself to care. As beautiful as Alaska might be, or any other place in the world, without _him_ it might as well be hell.

Suddenly alarm popped in my head like a bubble. Judging from what I had heard, the Volturi weren't exactly BFFs with the Cullens. They had told me all about their encounter with the Volturi because of Nessie's birth. I had managed to not think romantically about Alec for the whole hour because of Edward. But doing it for many years would be so damn difficult. At least I knew I had complete privacy in my visions unless I touch their forehead like when I had dragged Alec in my vision.

I sighed in exasperation. I wondered if I was doing the right thing. If what I wanted was being with the Cullens then why did I feel so depressed? Even if technically the Cullens were like me, vegetarians we would never be the same. Amongst them I'll be an outcast once more.

Because that's what I am. An outcast. I won't fit anywhere because I'm just a restless ghost looking for a place to hide in.

I sighed once more. Since when had I become so emo? The plane had finally landed and so I followed everybody out. I got my luggage and headed out through the arrival's sliding door. I looked around me and the first thing I saw was Nessie with Jacob waving like crazy. I went next to them and Nessie engulfed me in an awkward hug. She looked up at me and must have realized that I wasn't in one of my best moods.

"Is something wrong?" She asked me, her eyebrows furrowing.

"No… well, it's just that I really miss Emily and Damon." I told her truthfully, excluding the part about Alec.

"But you know that you'd have to part ways with her eventually. I know it may hurt but eventually things will get better." She said to me. I nodded.

"And we are all the proof you need of that." Jacob said and put his arm around her waist as we walked to their car.

"Huh?" I asked them, not really sure what they meant. Nessie looked at Jacob as if they were having some unspoken conversation. He nodded at her and she put her hand to my cheek. I knew she was going to show me something with her power. I just didn't expect what she was going to show me.

I saw a young Nessie, maybe two or three years younger than what she looked now. She was fighting with Jake over some thing I did not quite understand. Then she slapped him and ran out of the house. The next thing I saw she was wearing a very pretty party dress and she was dancing with some friends and some dude tried to sexually harass her. She didn't want to show her strength or appear nerdish in front of the others so she let him touch her, that is until Jacob came in the picture and beat the shit out of the guy. I was pulled out of the vision and back to reality.

"Okay! What was that?" I asked her.

"My power." She answered casually.

"That part I understood. I mean what did you show me?"

"Tell me, Sam. How much do you know about werewolves?"

"Um, that real werewolves turn in a full moon, shifters turn at their own will and coincidently took the shape of wolves. Oh and that Marcus had all the werewolves wiped out of Europe." I said, rethinking about what Alec had said.

"She's informed." Jacob commented

"Well, one thing you don't know is that werewolves imprint. An imprint is a bond that forms between a werewolf and a mate. It's very strong and something that's impossible to break as it actually caused physical pain to the couple if they're apart for too long. Jake and I have been imprinted since I was born and according to my mother even before that, when she was still carrying me in her womb. What I showed you was the worst period of our bond. I had tried to deny it by all means. I had made some friends and amongst them there were many males who treated me _very_ friendly. Jake had gotten very jealous and well… at that time I thought of him as _just_ a close family friend. But when he told me that the bond enhanced his feeling for me and made him possessive over me, I took it as a challenge, with ended up really badly, as you have seen. But the point in all of this is that even if you feel really bad eventually things will get better." She said and Jake hugged her tightly to him. "Perhaps even better than you would have ever hoped for." Jake concluded and twirled her around and kissed her shortly put the burning passion between them was obvious. I looked away and felt my eyes moist and a pang of jealousy banging inside my heart. How I wished what they had just said was true.

They broke away and I seen both their eyebrows furrow. "Are you really okay?" She asked me once more.

I rubbed my eyes as if to wipe my unshed tears and forced myself to smile at them.

"As you said, things will get better." I told her. She smiled kindly at me and helped me to load my suitcases on their car. We all got in and left. I sighed internally. I needed to woman up accept a new phase in my life.

XXX

**I know, short chap but this must have been the hardest chap to write. I ended up listening to emo music, and since Sam reflects me and what I feel it's probably going to keep up being emo for a while **** which is actually not a bad thing, depending on the individual point of view. But this was just a filler for next chap, you'll see why…**

**Anyway thanks for your support. You know I heart you and so please review and tell me what you think…**

**Until next time, my lovelies…3**


	29. Good luck, Sam

**Chapter 29: Good luck, Sam.**

**Sam's POV**

Settling with the Cullens had been easy. They were all very accepting and welcomed me and made mw feel like I was truly one of them. Tough I admit that I did have some black moments, seeing as they were all always happy I did stand out among them. Probably that was the reason they were always asking me if I was alright. Especially after I had lost myself in a vision for five hours. They had been really worried, but after I came back to reality I informed them that it was quite normal for me.

Alice had reformed my wardrobe after she threw away almost half my clothes and dragged me shopping with her, Bella, Rose and Nessie. Apparently they all thought that I dressed too emoish. Well, whatever.

Today we were going to attend St. Cross high school for the very first time. I was looking forward to it as I had skipped High School in my studies. I was going to be Jacob and Bella's sister. Nessie and Edward would be our cousins along with Emmet and Alice who were playing to be brother and sister too. Our cover story was that while on a family vacation, the cabin caught fire and all our parents died, but we were not in the cabin so we survived. Then, Esme who was playing to be an ex-social worker took us all in. Rose and Jasper would be family friends who lost their parents too and Esme and Carlisle took them in too. Every couple got in their car; of course I rode alone in my new black Audi. We bee lined to the school with Alice and Jasper in the lead.

I laughed to myself at how we must have looked to the people outside, a parade of expensive cars. We entered the school's parking lot and parked smoothly next to each other. We got out of the cars and walked together to the information desk. I felt several eyes on me and what had before been a loud ground of noisy kids catching up had turned into utter and complete silence. I looked around me and saw many groups of teenagers huddling up and just staring at us. I swear I even saw some males drooling.

"Good luck." Emmet whispered from beside me.

"Oh, this will be a piece of cake. I'm not worried" I shrugged.

"That's not why you'll need the luck." he said, his grin getting wider.

"Stop teasing her Em!" I heard Rose say from behind him. "Don't worry Sam, you'll do fine" she said, "but yeah, I guess you'll need the luck."

"For what?" the curiosity was killing me.

"Oh, you'll see." Emmet said.

"I'll see what?"

"Oh, don't worry, Sam, we've got your back." Nessie said from the other side of our line.

"For what?" I asked her?"

"You'll see" they all chorused together. I shook my head, thinking hard about what I'll be seeing. I heard laughs vibrate from all of them.

The information desk wasn't far. We got our timetables and a little map of the school each and we were assigned our lockers. I checked my timetable with the others. I had second period with Bella and Edward which was biology and fourth period which was French (yeah, j'aime le français) with Nessie and Jake. Every period was forty minutes long, even lunch (sixth period), and I had fifth period free, which the secretary had strictly told us that it should be dedicated to reading or studying. I had seventh period with Alice and Jasper too.

I examined the map and found out that the physics- my first class- block, was east of the school. I parted ways with the others and started hunting down the physics labs. I did not mind looking around the school and having my nose glued to the map. It was actually new and exciting to me. I was not worried about classes. Since I had a photographic memory I had pretty good chances of acing the subject. Suddenly I felt someone next to me. I smelled around me and it most defiantly smelled human. Then I reminded myself that I was in a place filled with humans. Though the school was not very large and had a very small student body I had to remind myself that I would be constantly surrounded with humans. I looked up and found a kid, maybe two years older than what I looked now. I reminded myself that I had I had enrolled as a sophomore so this guy would be either a junior or a senior.

"Um... Hello." I said feeling very much stalked.

"H-hi... My name is Dean Harris. I'm on the welcoming team here at . I know you're knew here so if you need anything, anything at all just tell me and I'll make it happen!" he said. I started at him my mouth open in a little O. In my years I've never known anyone who would do anything for anybody without getting something back. This guy was way too perky for my tastes. He practically burst my personal space bubble. I mean seriously could he not feel the usual sense of preservation telling him to run away from me the minute he saw me? What the Hell was wrong with him? I stepped a few steps away from him only almost hit someone as I turned.

"Don't mind Dean. He can probably make fish feel out of water with his weirdness." the new person from next to me said. Not a very creative insult.

"Scram Junior!" he whispered low and menacingly enough for Dean to shudder. He smiled apologetically at me and run away. I felt pity for the kid. So it was true; just five minutes in the school had informed me that the same old High School clichés that I had read about in so many books were really true. Back when I was a living teenager I remember some people calling me a nerd, but I never took it seriously as only a couple of people believed in clichés, tough were I had come from it was more like a pyramid of fame than clichés. There were no jocks or cheerleaders or geeks or emos. It was really just how high you'd rank on the popularity chart. Where I came from I was used to an athlete sort of type befriending the artistic sort of type while still ranking high on the popularity scale. "So, what's you name? I'm Bill Marks." he said and extended a hand to me. I hesitantly shook it, trying as much as possible to keep our skin contact to a minimum.

"I'm Samantha Cullen." I told him. I liked how the name sounded. I smiled a little to myself and he must have taken it that I was smiling at him as his grin got bigger. "So where were you staying before you came here?"

"Um... Pittsburg, Pennsylvania." I told him, sticking to our cover story.

"So... You're new in town... Maybe if you would like I could take you around sometime, grab some dinner..." he trailed off. Okay was it just me or were the boys in this town way too pushy.

Um... I..." thankfully I was saved by the bell. "…apparently got to go. Don't want to be late for my first day." I said and gave him a strained smile and rushed into the crowd of teenagers. His shouts got lost over the large crowd rushing off to classes and catching up and the gossip before classes started. I followed the map and arrived. The minute I entered class it was the parking lot all over. It was like someone had muted the sound. The teacher had not yet arrived so I would have expected chaos in the class room but they were all just staring at me. I look down at myself to make sure that I was wearing pants. Yeah, I was, so why the heck were they staring!

I entered the room and found an empty desk at the lower left side of the room. I sat down and stared right ahead at my hands. I felt many eyes still lingering on me. I mean seriously what was up with these teenagers? When I had been in university I could understand that the students would be curious in knowing why a girl much younger than them was talking the same course but amongst these teenagers I should blend in. I was wearing ordinary black knee-high boots over black skinny jeans a red knit top and a matching red knit hat. I wore a black trench coat over all. In my opinion my look was fairly normal, even tough the articles of clothing were all from very high brands. Well, I guess the whole vamp charisma would never allow me to blend in properly. Thanks god, the silence was slowly fading away, but many people started whispering. I focused on what they were saying.

"Oh my god! All the guys keep staring at her!"

"Yeah, right, I mean she's nothing special!"

"Come on, even you have to admit that she's got the stuff to be one of us if she wants too. Look at her, the guys are literally drooling over her."

"Yeah, her and all the others with her. But apparently there all together, _together_! She's the only one who doesn't seem to date someone going to our school." I heard a bunch of girls say. I turned my head to look at them and not surprisingly they were a group of bitches you find in every school. I shrugged them off and mentally told them to go screw themselves.

"Huh, I bet she's still a virgin." I heard someone say. My head snapped at him, my eyebrows disappearing under the knit hat. My eyes met a guy, probably some brainless jock. He and his friends were looking at me as if they were… I don't know how to describe it, I'm not a guy… but it made me feel naked.

"I bet she won't be once we hook up." Not even in your dreams dude! And even if I was not a virgin I'm still virtuous. Even if we were not together anymore it would feel wrong and dirty to cheat on Alec. He's the one and the only I love and would completely give myself to. I felt myself smile sadly, now was not the time to feel sad. I sighed and looked up, only to find the jock who assumed I was still a virgin in front of me.

"Excuse me, have we met before?" he asked giving me a toothy grin. I stared at him, expressionless. "No."

"Are you sure? 'Cause if feels like I've known you all my live. Who knows, perhaps there is such a thing as soul mates." Really original pick-up phrase.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure I haven't met you before." I told him.

"Perhaps we can arrange that over dinner tonight at eight. By the way I'm Heath Lockwood, and you are…?"

"Samantha Cullen." I said. Man, would the teacher just arrive already?

"So, what do you think about tonight? Are we on?" He asked me.

"Sorry, I'm really busy with the moving and stuff. I don't really have time."

"How 'bout Saturday? Some of the guys are hosting a party after our football game, do you want to come with me?" he asked me. He wouldn't just take no for an answer and leave with his dignity, would he?

"Heath, baby, so I see you've invited the newbie to the party. I'm Tiffany, by the way. I don't think I've had the pleasure to talk to you." She said. My table was suddenly very crowded. Tiffany had brought along with her two other girls and well Heath was already the size of a mountain. It seemed that everybody was interested in my answer. I felt suffocated and well just slightly curious. My curiosity got the better of me so I checked what I had involuntary gotten myself into. I saw Heath and Tiffany do some heavy X-rated making out. Eww. I shook of the vision and went back to reality. So Tiffany was probably pissed at me for getting asked out by Heath. I sighed. I seriously did not need this drama in my life.

"Sorry, can't. My cousins and I go camping in the weekend." I told him. His eyebrows furrowed but Tiffany smirked. Fortunately, a middle aged teacher made his way to our room.

"Settle down everybody!" He said and frowned at the crowd at my table which suddenly dispersed. "Ah, I see we've got a new student. Welcome aboard." He said and sat down to do the attendance. Once that was ready he wrote in very ugly printing his name and today's lesson topic on the board. Alec would have been horrified at Mr. Johnson's handwriting. I remember him telling me, "Write as if you're describing who you are. Your handwriting shows the kind of person you are and what's going on in your mind." I remember laughing at him and telling him he was being way too farfetched over this. He had then looked at me with those piercing eyes and told me "Oh, am I?" Then we both burst out laughing and he wrapped his arms around me from behind and started tickling me…

"Miss Cullen… apparently you're the only one without a partner for today's experiment."

"I'll go with her." Many guys said at the same time.

"I don't mind working alone." I said confidently, ignoring them completely.

"Have you already done these experiments?" Mr. Johnson asked me. I glanced at the whiteboard and nodded. I had already done these experiments when I was human.

"Very well then." He said and turned to the rest of the class so that he could explain what we were going to do. We were supposed to find the specific heat capacity of water. He gave us the equation and did a demonstration. Then he instructed some guys to hand out the apparatus and we began. I worked swiftly and in silence and filled out the worksheet presented to me so that I could later fill in a report on the lab book. Many students groaned and complained that it wasn't fair to receive so much homework on the first day of school but guess what? As always the teacher didn't care. I finished among the first which earned me many disbelieving stares from the couples who were struggling with the heat losses in their experiment.

Class ended quickly and I had my report almost ready. I washed and put away the apparatus and disappeared the minute the bell rang. As if I wanted to be ambushed by some more 'good-doers'.

I checked the map, which informed me that my next destination, the biology lab was south of where I currently stood.

"Hi, I'm Justin Campbell. You are new here and I was wondering if you need some help, getting to your next class I wouldn't mind helping you." Someone said from beside me. Not again! I swear I'm using vamp speed next time!

"Hi, I'm Samantha Cullen but I prefer it Sam. I'm going to biology." I responded. His face lit up.

"Me too. We can walk together." he said. Our walk was quiet, though I the stares never subsided. When we arrived at the biology labs, I found Bella and Edward, practically receiving the same awed stares I was receiving. I sat behind them.

"So… did you figure out what we were talking about earlier?" Edward asked with a grin, even Bella smiled, though she seemed pissed before I entered the class.

"Hell yeah. I never thought I'd have to go through this. Everybody is way too friendly. It's creepy!" I said. They smiled empathically at me. "So how was your morning? From the looks of it, it was just as great as mine."

"Yeah well, some people are way too pushy. I mean seriously, some ho just had the nerve to ask him out, when I was standing hand to hand with him? How can you not get angry?" Bella said.

"Hon, we went over this. Being angry is understandable, growling at her, now that's not really smart." He told her. I laughed softly at how gooey goo they were acting. Suddenly I saw the fog and understood I was going to have a vision. Some girl would try to seriously flirt with Edward and Bella would wait after class and rip her head of. Literally. When I got back to reality, I shouted Edward's name in my head. His head snapped at me quizzically and I quickly informed him mentally about the vision. He nodded and mouthed thanks at me. I smiled as in to say 'you're welcome'. The teacher came in and unfortunately she made us introduce ourselves. Everybody listened attentively. We just had to say our names, were we came from and some hobbies. When we were ready a guy from the back, who seriously looked like someone who was in love with trouble raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Robinson?" Ms. Duke, our teacher asked, I heard Edward from beside me chuckle.

"I have a question for you." He said pointing at me. My head cocked to the side in confusion. What would he want to ask me? "Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked me. Had it been possible I would have turned redder than a tomato. "Um… no." I said doubtfully, I had a mate, that's bound to be out of the boyfriend bounds._ Uh-oh stop thinking about it. _Perhaps it would have been smarter for me to say yes so that they would leave me alone.

"She's free meat, guys." He said and fist bumped with some of his friends. I cocked my eyebrow in disbelief. Yeah, over the years I've learned how to do that.

"Excuse me?" I said putting as much power in my voice as I could. Ms. Duke stared at me in surprise and many flinched, clearly not expecting my reaction. Usually someone small like me would not be able to wield that much power in just two words.

"Very disrespectful of you, Mr. Robinson. Why don't you inform Principle Walsh about your latest discovery since you're going in his office. Now." She said, just as he was about to leave, she stopped him once more. "Apologize, Robinson." She told him sternly.

"Fine. I'm sorry, Cullen." He said, and it was either his shrug or smug tone that made me hint that he wasn't really sorry. To top it all off he winked at me, gave me a devilish smile and walked away. The nerve of him!

I wondered how he'd feel about it if I whipped his ass in front of the student body. Humph, calling me free meat! That at least would give them something to talk about for ages. I don't know if it's just an evil side of my personality - cue the evil laughter – but one of the things I really like is trashing people with big egos. I mean seriously, the way their faces fall, or the look of astonishment on their faces, or the though '_take that, bitch!' _in my mind. The class finally settled down and we went back to our seats. I listened to Ms, Duke's lesson but I could not help how my mind would slip off to how I could humiliate Robinson. It must be the bloodlust turning me violent, I decided. I should have gone hunting with the others yesterday. I made a mental note to go hunting tonight.

The lesson passed swiftly, so I saluted Edward and Bella, who were still laughing their heads off about what happened in class and went to my next class, World History. This ought to be interesting. I had studied European History and I remembered it like the back of my hand back when I was human. I had read several books about American and Asian History. _This is going to be easy_, I thought, which in fact it was.

After history I had French with Nessie and Jake. Fortunately I caught a seat next to them.

"So, I don't know if you've noticed but you and some guy called Daren are the buzz of the school. Tell me everything I've been dying to get the full story." Hmm… so that's Robinson's name. I wasn't up to tell her so I put her hand as inconspicuously as I could to my temple and gave her the full story.

"Seriously? He called you free meat?" she asked horrified. I nodded.

"Well, even though he's a douche bag at least he's cute." She said.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I'm sorry; I was too busy being pissed at him to notice his cuteness." Yeah, now that I think of it he was a little bit cute. He had light brown hair and when he gave me that smile of his I noticed he had dimples. He was probably about six feet tall. Yeah, Nessie was right but in no way would I compare him to Alec. Alec was well… perfection in my opinion. Sure he wasn't that tall but to me he was just the perfect size.

"Should I have any reason to get worried about this 'cute' guy?" Jake asked Nessie. "Of course not, baby." She told him. They looked as if they were about to start making out in class.

"Um… guys. I'm no critic but if you want to get hot I'm not sure French class would be the room I'd suggest you to get. Well, on the other hand le français est la lange du l'amour." I said matter-of-factly. They both laughed hard. "Oh, lighten up!" Nessie said and playfully punched my arm.

French class passed like a blur. It had become like a second language to me. Huh, I wondered if English had become my first tongue where that would leave my native tongue. I hadn't used it since Emily had given birth to Damon, and I had used it during a lapse of dirty vocabulary to curse the universe. Yeah, nobody would declare me a patriot but whatever. I wondered if it had given me an accent. Probably not. Nobody ever said anything to me that my English had an accent.

I rejoiced as now we would have sixth period. Nessie, Jake and I went in the classroom where a bored teacher was reading some gossip magazine and found Bella and Edward already there. We greeted each other and sat. I wanted to finish my homework fast so that I would have the rest of free period to myself. Many kids around us were still whispering and staring but I had grown accustomed to them. I had just finished the report and was about to start my French homework when somebody sat in the unoccupied seat next to me. I was too busy to look up, but I had to when Nessie elbowed me in the ribs. I looked up and scowled at her, only to see her wagging her eyebrows. I wrote "WTF?" on a rough piece of paper and she only drew this:

I looked that way and my scowl pronounced when I saw who it was.

"So, how's it going Cullen?" He said to me. If it wasn't my new friend, Daren.

"Fine." I said to him. The class had hushed. Apparently everybody wanted to listen to our hushed conversation.

"Want to know how my day was so far?"

"Not really." I said frankly. He chuckled.

"Thanks to you I got detention." He said matter-of-factly.

"And am I supposed to care about this because…?" I asked him, getting more annoyed by the minute.

"I wouldn't normally bother to get detention for a girl but there's something about you…" he said and looked intently at me. I looked up at him from my homework.

"Leave me alone." I told him.

"Oh, come on baby, you and me one date, you won't regret it." he said. I took my time and finished the last sentence of my essay. Then I wrote something on the rough piece of paper and held it up in a way that only he could see it. The piece of paper said:

_Screw you, meathead!_

He looked at the paper, probably shocked that I turned him down. I crumpled the paper in a little ball, smiled an obvious fake smile and just as I had timed, the bell rung that moment. I shoved my stuff in my bag and followed Nessie and the others out for lunch.

**XXX**

**This chapter was easy yet at the same time really weird to write, and I'm not sure if I should rewrite it. Soooo what do you think about Daren? I need loads of backup on this one, so which team are you, Team Logan, Team Daren or Team Alec? What am I saying; we're all Team Alec here! God I really miss him, that's why I hurried Emily and Damon up a bit tough we'll see more of them in the future. But I need another male character. You'll see why in a couple chap's time.**

**So IMPORTANT QUESTION:**

**Why would you pick?**

**Logan – A**

**Daren – B (btw Daren isn't supposed to be a complete jerk, depending on what you guys will say about him.)**

**It's essentially you answer this question cause the story's about to get a wicked twist. Yeah, finally enough boring chaps!**

**So please review and tell me who you pick and tell me if there's something bothering you in the story! I want to improve my writing and I know that there's a lot that I have to work on but if you point it out I'll be ever so grateful!**

**Thanks for all your support! I'll heart you forever ppl **

**Until the next time, my fanged (or in this case sparkly lol) lovelies 3**


	30. Bloody Apple

Hey, Heey! Me again, surprised? I guess not ;P Well, I' haven't got much to say except that it's so hot that I think by the time I end writing this chap the keyboard keys are going to end up melted on my fingers. Anyway, it's boys' night people. Let's see what they've got to say. Yes! That means even Alec! After wrecking my mind I finally put the things that were bugging me the most and smashed them together, so that's an Alec's POV and my computer problems. Anyways, hope you enjoy:

Chapter 30: Bloody Apple

Alec's POV

I parked my black Jaguar XKR-S outside the clock tower after taking her for a spin and purchasing my new MacBook Air and internet service. Nothing new happened around here. Sam hasn't called since sixteen months ago. I wonder if I'm still in her thoughts as much as she is in mine. Life here is dull and bleak without her. She was my joy and soul and when she left, she also left behind her an irreparable void. Now my only highlight has become my car and hopefully for a little variation, this laptop. I covered my car and went upstairs to my room. I plugged the laptop in like the instruction manual said. I started exploring bits and pieces following the manual and a magazine I bought about these Apple products. I was interested and amazed at how these mystical gadgets worked. Technology was truly amazing. But truthfully, I had other Sam related motives for buying the laptop. The more I thought about how our relationship had been, and hopefully will be when we reunite, the more I thought about those three hundred years separating us. They have never been a problem that couldn't be solved but I knew that if I wanted to be with Sam, I had to update my living. I couldn't keep dressing up as if I was going to a funeral all the time. I wanted to at least know the first thing about technology, this Apple brand in particular that she had told me about.

I remembered her telling me the story about her mother's boyfriend's laptop. She said that she has secretly used it without his permission and afterwards plugged it in to charge. Then at night she tripped on the wire and it smashed the monitor on the ground (or as I've recently learned VDU) He had made her pay two hundred euros and he fixed it up nicely for her. He removed the broken monitor and attached another monitor through wires. This was why she called it a semi laptop. And what annoyed her the most was that it was windows and her mother made her use the semi laptop for four years. It was always causing her problems or losing her work. She had said, "That was the day when I started hating Windows and shouting 'Long live Apple' at anyone who brought up the subject." I laughed at the carefree memory.

As the web loaded I wondered if I could use the web to find Sam. I knew that it would be like looking for a piece of straw in a mansion filled with needles. I didn't even know if she still goes by her name. Still, I gave it a try. A Facebook link loaded. There were about twelve with the same name. I clicked on each of them, only to end up disappointed until I arrived at the last one. The server said: This profile is no longer available, but I recognised the picture immediately. It was Sam and she most defiantly was human there. She had a pair of flushed cheeks and perhaps a zit or two but she still looked amazing to me. She was beautiful even when she was only human. And most importantly she was real in this picture. In some other pictures I had seen of the other Sams many were wearing provocative clothes that showed a lot of cleavage but Sam's was portrait sized and she was wearing a plain blue shirt. She didn't need sluttish clothes to look sexy. As if her smile wasn't proof enough of how glorious she was.

Ah, I really missed her. I just want to hear her voice once more and feel her running her dainty fingers through my hair. I knew that whatever happened I would never give up on her and on our love. Someday we would be together once more and we'll laugh at this…

…I hope.

(A/N: I know, short depressing A's POV but this was all I got. P.S: I currently own a semi laptop cause that story actually happened to me three years ago and believe me, it's not fun.-.-)

XXXX

(A/N: Recap: -Sam's POV-

_Screw you, meathead!_

He looked at the paper, probably shocked that I turned him down. I crumpled the paper in a little ball, smiled an obvious fake smile and just as I had timed, the bell rung that moment. I shoved my stuff in my bag and followed Nessie and the others out for lunch.)

**Daren's POV.**

I stared at the empty space were she had been earlier. I was still dazed at what she had written. What the hell was wrong with her? Nobody and I do mean NOBODY has ever turned me down.

"Hate to break it to you mate, but I think she might prefer the other side of the fence." my friend Ron told me. I furrowed my eyebrows. Nah, I didn't think she wasn't straight.

"I don't think so. Well, I don't plan in sticking around here any longer, so I say we go grab some grub." I said, both out of hunger and wanting to see her again. This wasn't over. I always get what I set my mind to and she won't be any different.

We walked outside and apparently the news of what happened in biology had spread. Everybody looked at my way, some whispered, others greeted me and so I nodded at them and gave them my signature smirk. We went in the cafeteria. Usually people would stare at us but today it seemed like they had other people on their minds. And by other people I meant the Cullens. I had to admit, the air around them seemed frozen. The way they moved, it seemed as if they glided. They radiated light. Just the sight of them looked unreal and out of place in our shabby little cafeteria. Even I felt allured by their presence, and that's saying something. They didn't seem to notice one bit that they were being watched like mice on a moonlit night.

Once I managed to tear my gaze away from them, I pulled Ron who seemed to be lost in their aura to our usual table across from the cheerleader's and football player's table. Today Tiffany seemed to be in one of her common jealousy fits. Heath, her brainless boyfriend was just rudely staring at the Cullens. I wondered if he'd drool. Suddenly she got up and started walking towards the Cullens. I looked at them and saw that Edward guy talking to Sam, who nodded briefly and got up swiftly and smoothly. Even though she had a complete poker face, impenetrable and cold I could understand the tension she was probably feeling. Having almost three hundred pairs of eyes on you is no pleasure. I followed her with my eyes. Even Tiffany who was stomping towards her table looked to be affected by her closeness as she approached. Sam 'accidentally' bumped in Tiffany's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." She said in a clear voice that expressed nothing but regret and sorrow. Then, in a movement so inconspicuous that I myself almost didn't notice it, she whispered something in Tiffany's ear. I could not hear what she said, though whatever it was left Tiffany frozen and surprised. Many expressions rolled on the latter's face. She then raced over to her own table and pulled hard at Heath's arm, who seemed to completely ignore her as Sam passed by towards one of the vending machines. Could he have made it any more obvious that he was completely checking out her ass as she passed by their table? His head followed her every movement. Only Tiffany's hard slapped broke him free of his gawking. She rushed out of the cafeteria and he had no other option but to follow her. I was so curious to find out what Sam told Tiffany.

And now was my chance. I got out of my seat and walked over calmly to the vending machines. She looked as if she was wondering what to choose.

"You sure as damn caused a reaction out there." I said as I pretended to think about what I was going to choose.

"Is there a reason why you made it your mission today to annoy the crap out of me?" she asked me with a thick layer of irritation in her voice. I smirked at her.

"Why would you think that?" I asked her, making my voice as hurt and innocent as possible. She sighed, obviously frustrated.

"Look, I'm seriously not interested. I'm just not ready to date, okay? I've had a really bad experience lately and I'm just not ready for any other relationship. Now, I seriously don't mean to be rude but back off and leave me alone. Do you understand?" she whispered softly yet still menacingly at the same time. I had to blink twice. Before I could make sense of what she just told me. Meanwhile she inserted the money in the machine, got a bottle of water and went back to her own table. She handed the water to the only tanned guy among them. She said something intelligible to me that her cousins obviously understood and then crossed her hands on the table and put her head on her arms. Had I possibly done that to her with just a little flirting? It's not like I've just tried to force her into riding me, for Pete's sake! I saw some of the Cullens flashing me angry glances.

I scowled at her reaction. She seemed much stronger than she was acting right now. Well, who knows? Perhaps it was her time of the month. I tore my glaze from their table and picked a bag of pork rinds. I paid for it and went back to my table. I talked with the others, which was mainly gossip about the new kids. I frequently looked their way. They all chatted and laughed, except for her. Half the time had passed of our long lunch break and she had not moved one bit. When she finally moved she just stared ahead, not looking at anyone or anything in particular. Even though she did carry the same alluring air as her cousins there was something off about her. She did not fit in among them yet even an idiot such as Heath could figure that she wouldn't belong to our side either. Never in all my live had I seen someone so monotone, depressed. And believe me I've had a fairly depressing life.

I looked away, and went back to my half finished snack and talking to the guys. They were planning to go see a movie on Saturday. I nodded as they planned, not really paying attention. I would ask Luke later. Lunch ended swiftly and the cafeteria emptied itself. I went to my last class, history, which was practically my snooze break lesson and just as the bell rang, signalling the end of school day I rushed out of the classroom and into the parking lot. I saw a huge mass of people at the back of the parking lot. I wondered what was going on. I asked some passing by freshman who was going to catch the bus. He told me I wouldn't believe it unless I checked it out myself. But what the hell was it? I go answered immediately as a long line of cars drove away. And what cars! Volvo, Mercedes, Land Rover, Honda, Mini Cooper and Audi! Guess to whom they belonged? Obviously to the Cullens! I walked over to my beat up Toyota which I was sure would fail on me one of these days. Just then Luke and Tasha jogged up to me.

"Dude! You've got detention! Don't you remember?" Luke said to me.

"Shit. I completely forgot about it." I said to them. I closed the car door and cursed some more. I had stuff to do after school.

"That's what you get for playing Casanova." Tasha said to me. Unlike me, Luke was a guy who didn't mind having a girlfriend for a long time. Tasha was his new fixation. He really liked her but I seriously couldn't stand her. What does she know about me to judge me? Though yeah, I was a bit of a Casanova as I preferred dating and one night stands. I mean seriously, my life is complicated enough; I don't really need a clingy girlfriend making my life hell.

I scowled at her and without any further discussions I went to detention.

XxxX

After forty five minutes of agonising time wasting detention I left and walked away to my car. Only a handful of cars were left in the deserted parking lot now. I got in my it and drove away to my flat. My cold, empty flat. I sighed. Then I remembered that I promised to visit Gran this week. I U-turned towards the hospital. Gran hadn't been feeling well since her last chemotherapy. She had to shave her hair which has made her really depressed but that's not the worst part. She vomits a lot, she has completely lost her appetite and she's weak and bone thin. Secretly I hate going to visit her. Seeing your loved ones in that state is not something I find pleasurable. Sometimes I just wish she would die and get the suffering over with. I know, many would think I'm heartless to wish death upon the only person who has ever cared for me. But those who would think so they wouldn't have seen her this way. Its tearing my heart apart and the fact that I can only watch as the cancer and the remedy kill her slowly makes me feel vulnerable.

As I parked in St. Mark's hospital's parking lot I felt white hot anger replace the agony inside me. And that anger was directed at two people: my parents. My stupid, selfish, criminal parents. They were doing the time right now, my mom for fraud and my dad for drug dealing. They were on the FBI's most wanted list for ten years ago. I practically lived at Gran's by then and it wasn't a big deal when they got arrested. But news spreads fast and the kids at school started calling me a delinquent and well Gran couldn't take it any more so she made us move to Alaska. Not many women would have had the courage to do so but she said she had done it gladly for me. And now, seeing the cancer eat her away is tearing my heart apart. Where did all her strength go?

XXX

I exited the ward feeling my eyes brimming with tears. No, I was strong; I would not let anyone see my weakness. I would not cave in to it. Gran was going to die soon, I knew it. The doctors said that I should have faith but I know it's a lost cause. The usual spark and thirst for life I usually saw in her eyes was now gone. I guessed that deep down she too shared my wish. She just wanted to stop the suffering. I made my way to my car. Suddenly I heard footsteps around me. I turned around but there was nobody. I shrugged. Paranoid much? I got in my car and started driving away. The streets were cold and deserted. I lived in the down town area of our town, so I had to go through some pretty dark roads.

Suddenly my car stopped. I cursed and hit the steering in front of me. I looked at the dashboard which informed me that I was out of fuel. That was strange. I had filled the car yesterday and now it was out of fuel? I got outside, still cursing as I had to call the mechanic to tow my car. I leaned on the back of my car and dialled. I looked ahead and tried to turn up my shirt's collar to protect myself from the cold which was nipping at the back of my neck. I took a deep breath when I realised that in front of me there was a line of black fuel leading all the way to my car. So that's what happened. But still… it didn't explain the fact of what happened to cause the leakage.

"Hello, Bob's Auto Services, how can I help you?" a husky male voice said from the phone. I was about to answer when somebody hit me in the head. I fell to my knees, groaning in pain as my head throbbed. Only one person would have any reason to do that.

Derek.

My phone fell out of my hand. I heard a muffled voice come from it and out of nowhere a hand shot out to reach it.

"I'm sorry. Wrong number." a familiar voice said. I looked up and saw Derek shutting close the phone and grinning broadly at me. "Hey Daren! Long time no see."

I got up on my feet and looked him straight in the eyes. "What do you want, Derek? I'm not in the mood." I menaced.

"Daren, Daren, Daren. Haven't you learned anything since you've known me? I call the shots here." He said to me. "News reached me that you refused to join us. You know, nobody has ever refused and well, I feel hurt."

"I don't give a fuck for your feelings. Let me go." I said to him. Fuck all gangs. He had spotted me brawling with some guy while we were both wasted after clubbing. I had wiped the ground with him and after that Derek and his goons wouldn't leave me alone. They insisted that I join them but I refused. As if I would get involved in the very same thing that almost twenty years before landed my parent on a one trip ride to jail.

"I don't think so." He said. I started to get frustrated. I punched him in the nose and heard a satisfactory crack that made me smile smugly. I turned on my heels and abandoned my car. I ran for my dear life towards the woods. I felt unsure where to go. The woods were never welcoming, day or night. Nobody knew what horrible animals lingered in the woods. The woods themselves were a horrible maze of death. Once you get in, there's no way out. But if I knew Derek he would not have come alone. He knew I could take down five of his goons easily so he would be well armed this time.

I heard someone tsk behind me. I turned around and squinted to see in the non existent light. Only the studs on their pathetic gangster getup told me that there were people among the shadows. And judging from the number I was seeing there were quite a few.

"Running away, Robinson? I thought you'd stick to your morals and fight like a man." Derek's voice came from behind me.

"Morals! You dare talk to me about morals? I'm only one man fighting against a dozen? In what world is that fair?" I growled at him, felling my pride stinging.

"I guess you're right. But you know what they say, nothing's fair in love and war." Derek slurred at me. I felt a blow from the side but I quickly regained my ground and kicked my attacker in the shin. I heard him yelp in pain and curse.

"That's it! Enough playing, get him, boys!" I heard Derek say from the shadows. I tried to keep up with my attackers but the fact that I was surrounded by total darkness didn't help. But once I got a hold on them there was no stopping me. I must have knocked cold about six of them when they suddenly grabbed me from behind, blocking my arms and legs.

"No one, says no to me. No one!" Derek hollered from in front of me. I saw something catch the faint light of the moonlight and glimmer. It looked like a dagger in my eyes. Then, somebody lit a flare and I could see Derek in the eyes. He smirked at me and carefully traced the dull side of the dagger in his hand. Then he put the dagger in the flame. I saw it as it chanced colour from a charcoal black to a blazing orange. He then hastily put it to my left cheek. I screamed out in pain as the hot metal melted the flesh on my face. I knew that would leave a scar, and a horrible one at that, one that would not be possible to hide. I wanted to rip his heart out with my bare hands. I know that I was being vain, but this was something that would mark me for life.

"Did you like that?" he asked me. I felt a jolt of energy run through me from the earlier pain. I kicked as hard as I could and jerked off the two goons at my side. I fought them all and then I came face to face with Derek. He had used them as decoys. He smiled a shit-eating-grin at me and in one swift movement while I was distracted with a goon he stabbed me in the stomach with the dagger. I felt the breath being knocked out of me and replaced with pain. Way too much pain. The metal was still hot causing the pain to intensify. Derek put his hand on the handle of the dagger. I cringed away from him. Only one thought remained in my mind. _Must survive. Can't die._

"Don't pull it out." I said in agony. I knew that if he pulled it out it would kill me. I needed to prevent blood loss as much as possible and get to a hospital.

"Yeah, right." He said to me. He mercilessly pulled it out, knocking my breath out once more. The pain was bewildering. I just wanted to loose consciousness and be done with it. They all left, laughing to themselves about how they brought me down. I held my hand on the wound to keep it from spilling more blood.

After a few painful minutes, my vision started getting blurry. I was dying and I knew it. The blinding light rushing towards me would eventually reach me and take me away. I thought I was hallucinating when the last thing I heard was a familiar pained voice saying "Holy shit! Stay back, Ness. It's a bloodbath out here."

XXX

So… what did you think? About Daren… I know, many thought he was a jerk, but I wanted him to come out as an OK Jerk and anyways many of you like me love bad boys. So, mysterious much or obviously obvious?

Review, Comment, Vote, Fan… all in your hands people you know what you want to do…

Until next time my lovelies… 3


	31. One Bite

Sam's POV

Finally the first day of school was over. I rode back home and as soon as I arrived I went in the kitchen and started cooking. Nessie and Jake came in the kitchen and noticed me.

"Um... what are you doing?" Nessie asked me.

"I cook when I'm annoyed, sad or frustrated." I responded, chopping the onions. One perk of being a vamp, no onion tears.

"Really, that's odd. Well, I guess more grub for us! And if it's good we always have Emmett to annoy you." Jake said while checking out what I was doing.

"Somebody said my name?" Emmett said as he entered the room.

"No we just used your name in a sentence. Hey, did you know that Sam cooks?" Jake informed him. Emmett just started at me as if I had just turned in a frog.

"You're one odd little vampire, aren't you? I blame the Volturi, they must have messed you up."

"Oh yeah, sure. Blame the Volturi for my unusual habits. As if Alec would ever touch this stuff, let alone cook!" I said with a laugh to myself. Then I realised what grave mistake I had done.

"What does that midget have to do in this conversation?" he said. I knew that I was supposed to act cool but I couldn't help it. He insulted my mate! I threw the vegetable knife at him. He caught it just before it hit him in the face.

"Whoa! Someone's angry." he said as he threw the knife gently at me so that I could continue. I caught it and continued, my first chop denting the chopping board significantly. My mind was racing, thinking about how I could get out of the situation that my big fat mouth had put me in.

"That's hurtful to us midgets. Just because you don't like him doesn't mean that you should trash talk our size!" I said to him. Thank you, shortness!

"Yeah, but that still doesn't answer the earlier question." he said. Darn! Thanks god Edward wasn't here.

"Okay, you caught me. Alec was my tutor. He thought me all I know and helped me with my power. You should know that I used to faint whenever I had a vision. He also thought me many languages and how to fight." I said to them. They were all surprised.

"Really? Alec played maker? That's odd. I pity you." Emmett said.

"Well you shouldn't. He was actually an okay guy." I told them.

"Do I smell a hint of forbidden romance in this?" Nessie asked me. I looked up making sure that I had my signature poker face on and not the bewildered one I was showing only on the inside. What had given me away? My voice? Had I sounded all loved up? I recapped the last few seconds. I didn't really think that I sounded romantic in any way. I had to do something. They were all looking at me, Jake and Nessie mostly surprised and Emmett grinned. Just then Rose, Alice and Jasper walked in. I realised that I still had to answer. I decided to snort and resort to my ultimate weapon. Sarcasm.

"Sure, the day pigs start flying." I said confidently with a hint of hysterics. They all seemed to believe me. Ah, sarcasm! You never fail me.

XxxxX

"Damn, this is heavenly!" Jake said as he tore through his medium rare stake. He attacked the baked potatoes next and the veggies. Man, I've never seen anyone eat with such passion. Nessie had just finished her rare stake. I smiled at them.

"Yeah well, now that you guys are fixed up I should get my squeeze." I heard Rose and most of them laugh.

"What?" I asked her, dumbfounded.

"You know, Jacob. Wolf. Dog. Fixed." she said. The others burst out laughing. My eyes widened as I understood my mistake. I wanted to laugh but I couldn't.

"I'm so sorry." I said to Jake who was glaring at Rose.

"No worries, Sam. It wasn't your fault. Oh, and Rose, why don't you go patronise your reflection in another room so that I can enjoy my dessert" he said as he took a bite out of a freshly baked blueberry muffin. I decided that I should go before I embarrass myself any further or cause World War 3. "So, I'd better get going." I said and slipped away.

"Wait Sam, can I come with you?" Nessie asked me. I nodded.

"Ness, do you want me to come with you?" Jake asked her. "Jake, there's a football game going on. Don't worry, I'll be perfectly safe." she said and kissed him on the cheek and dragged me behind her.

After we were out of earshot of the house, Nessie cornered me. "Okay I want the truth. No bullshit. You know you can trust me."

"What truth?" I asked her in confusion.

"That speech you gave to Daren at the vending machine. The others think it was just an excuse but I can see right through it. You're hurting Sam. What's hurting you?" she asked me.

"I...I honestly don't know what you're talking about." I said, though in the inside I just wanted to pour out my feelings. She sighed.

"You'll tell me when you're ready." she said and smiled at me. I tried to conjure a smile, but the shock I felt was keeping me from stretching the corners of my mouth. Was I this easy to read?

We hunted for a while, jumped over rivers, you know, same old same old. We changed the subject completely and lost ourselves in girlfriend bonding. The time had flown by and it was already dark outside. The wind picked up and blew out our hair as we moved.

I smelt it then.

Like a bolt of the most delicious scent I had ever smelled overwhelmed me. Only one thing in the world smelled like that. Blood. Pure, undiluted human blood. I growled inwardly, ready to sprint in a desperate run but as I was about to let the beast win me over I slapped myself. _I'm human on the inside_, I kept saying to myself. I was in control, but apparently Nessie had cracked. Se growled at me as I pulled her towards me as she tried to make a break for it. I slapped her too, hard enough to snap her out of it.

"Ness, listen to me. We have to get out of here." I insisted as I tried to pull her away. The scent had completely filled the air by now.

"No Sam, there's a lot of blood. Someone's dying. We have to help." she said. Se was right and from the smell of the stuff it was not some little wound. I let her hand go, indecisive about what to do next. She ran towards the source and I reluctantly followed her. I ran up to her and surpassed her. I stopped abruptly as I saw a body outstretched face down. Even though the night was barely moonlit I could see as clear as day, so I noticed the pool of blood next to the body.

"Holy Shit! Stay back, Ness. It's a bloodbath out here." I said to her. I listened to the person's heart beat, which told me he was just on the verge of dying. Ness ignored me and instead came standing next to me, holding on my shoulder for support.

"Let's take him to Carlisle. He'll know what to do." I said fruitlessly. I knew it would be too late by then.

"You know that he won't live long enough! Sam it's up to you, only you can save him." she said to me. I didn't understand her. What the hell could I possibly do to save this poor human?

"What?"

"You have to turn him Sam. Otherwise he'll die." she said to me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And to us vampires it should have been. Denial crept up on me.

"NO! I won't do it. He's better off dead than living like this." I shouted at her. Just then my phone ran. "Fucking bad timing." I muttered under my breath. I got my phone from my back pocket and picked up.

"You have to turn him Sam. He's going to die in a minute if you don't." I heard Alice's panicked voice said. "Alice, he's better off dead. I don't know what I'd give to be dead right now. Living on is just the beginning of a new world of pain."

"I know. But it's better this than seeing him die. He wants to live, Sam. Don't deny it to him." she said to me. I would have to do it, I knew it.

"I don't know if I'm up to it." I whispered weakly into the phone.

"You are. We believe in you." she said to me. I cut the line and shoved the phone carelessly in my pocket. He was just a few breaths away from death. I turned him around and as irony would have it, it was Daren. His cheek had been burned earlier which left the skin red and blistery. I pitied him. I looked at Nessie who was sharing the same look of surprise and pity with me.

"Universe, there's no word insulting enough to describe you." I said and ran my hand over his shirt which was dripping with blood. I brought my finger to my mouth. The taste was maddening. I savoured it for a fraction of a second and bit his neck straight in the artery just as his heartbeat was on its way to disappear for ever. I sucked, feeling it refreshing me and bringing happiness to my life. It was the purest nectar or life. I felt myself rejoice on the inside, feast on the blood of this innocent being. I sucked heartily until I realised that I was killing him. I heard Nessie scream my name but I hadn't noticed till now. Reluctantly I pulled away. I licked the wound my teeth had made and felt him take a deep breath. His eyes opened for a split second. "Sam...?" he half asked, half stated and pushed my hair out of my face. His hand fell back and he fell unconscious once more. His heartbeat was working in full blast and I felt him getting hotter in my arms. I guessed this was the last bit of life in him, overdoing itself until it faded completely. "I'm so sorry for doing this to you." I said with uncomfortable wetness in my eyes. I remembered the pain he was passing through, and I felt worst. I put him on the ground, resting his head on my lap. I took off my shirt and wrapped it around his exposed neck since I had left my trench coat at home. I knew that I must have looked odd in my black spaghetti straps vest but he needed all the comfort he could get. And anyways it wasn't like the cold affected me. He looked so vulnerable and hurt like this. At least I knew he was going to be okay. The venom was already curing his body. His stomach wound stopped bleeding and the burn on his face was already healing.

He had been a jerk to me earlier but seeing him like this brought out my maternal instincts. He was my responsibility now. I swore over my walking dead body that I would teach him all I know. Be the perfect maker that mine never was. I smiled a sad smile. I had just killed/ saved a human today. It felt good but I couldn't help the guilt. I picked him up bridal style and carried him over to where Nessie waited for me. I found that I was unable to talk. I was way too shocked emotionally. We ran back to the house. As Nessie opened the door I ran as fast as I could to my room. I put Daren as gently as possible on my couch, putting a red floral cushion behind him to support his back. I put on the first shirt I found which was a simple fitted black shirt. I tied up my hair in a messy bun and sat in a yoga position, in a way that I was still holding his hand. I willed fog around me, engulfing me in Daren's past. If I wanted to get a peek at his future I had to understand his past and possibly who attacked him and why.

I opened my eyes and found myself in a playground. It was deserted except for one little kid, Daren. He had messy brown hair and a pair of huge glasses. This kind of reminded me of one of the Harry Potter movies, which started this way to. To make the scene more Harry-Potter-ish than it already was a group of kids strolled up to him.

"If it isn't America's number one soon-to-be criminal." A thin girl with a horrible lisp said. It made her seem as if she was hissing when she said her 's'.

"So how do your parents like doing the time?" A chubby boy asked.

"Answer us, Robinson." A redheaded boy said and kicked him in the shin. I growled at what I was seeing. I've always hated bullies. Then the thin girl took his glasses and threw them at the chubby boy. He didn't catch them and they smashed on the floor. Daren got off the swing and picked up his glasses. He walked away from the other kids and but they started shouting rudely at him, calling him a wimp. The chubby kid punched him.

"That is it!" Daren said in a pained voice. He turned around and punched the chubby kid back in the jaw. The chubby kid staggered back but Daren didn't even seem to notice the throbbing pain of his fist. I knew from first hand experience that throwing a decent punch took skill and it hurt at first. "You'll regret it Robinson." The girl said as Daren backed away, leaving the three kids fussing over the chubby kid's jaw.

The image distorted and I found myself sitting on an ancient velvety red couch. I heard a woman shout at the top of her lungs. I followed the shouts which lead me to the front door. There was a kind looking sixty-year old woman listening calmly to a bitchy looking housewife who was shouting in her face. Beside the shouting woman stood a policewoman and the chubby kid from earlier in Daren's past.

"… and out of the blues he punched Mick in the jaw. He's a delinquent, I tell you. Just like his parents, he should be locked up. Prevent more deaths." I caught her saying. I felt like growling at her. What a dumb-ass. People who think that just because your parents were trash you'll follow your footsteps make me want to kick something. The chubby kid was crying crocodile tears and the policewoman was patting him on the back for support.

"I beg to differ, Mrs. Simon. Your kid punched Daren first. I've already scolded Daren about getting revenge on Mick for punching him, put if we want to look at all the facts, Mick and his friends did break Daren's glasses. I suggest we put this all behind us. After all it was only a little fight among kids. I suggest we grown ups shouldn't get involved. I appreciate your diligent work, Mrs. Forbes, and I think you have much more important things to do than deal with a silly childish squabbled between kids." The grey haired woman who I presumed was Daren's grandma said.

"I'm sorry but Mrs. Simon is determined to press charges. If you would follow me, we have some paperwork that needs to be filled out." Mrs. Forbes said.

"I can't help the feeling that the real reason why you would want to press charges against a child, is because you hold a grudge against his parents and your prejudgment is getting the best of you. If you must know Daren barely knows his parents. And I can assure you that I assure you that I have given him the best upbringing I thought was appropriate."

"Seeing how your son turned out I'm afraid that's not reassuring at all." Mrs. Simon said in a bitchy voice. I tried to punch her but my fist went right through her as if was made of fog, which in my visions she probably was. Daren's grandma remained unmoved by her insults.

"Mrs. Simons, I know that it's not my upbringing which could make Daren a criminal but your prejudice towards him. Tell me, how would you feel if everybody around you is waiting eagerly to see you fall and make a mountain out of a mole hill sized mistake? This is why after this matter is settled I will see to it that we move. I will not subdue Daren to more prejudice from people who clearly don't realise that should take a good look at themselves before opening their mouths to judge others." Gran said coolly. That's right! Take that bitch! After that Mrs. Simons remained silent and when Mrs. Forbes asked if she wanted to press charges she declined which had a serious of wails from Mick. After the two women and the blimp sized kid left, Gran walked to the kitchen where Daren was eating. He had his head bent over a plate so I couldn't see his face.

"So, how's the meal Daren, do you like it?" Gran said and sat across him. He nodded. "Daren you know I insist that we talk during meals. That's why we eat together." She said. Daren sat up straight and whipped his bloodshot eyes. He had definitely been crying. "Daren, what's wrong honey?" She asked him as she walked next to him and hugged him.

"I hate them so much Grans, this is entirely their fault." Daren whimpered. "Don't say that. You know I don't tolerate hate in my house. It is a useless emotion, caused my pain, fear, jealousy, anger, sadness and all the other bad emotions you can think of. Hate does not only ruin one's soul but also disables a person from loving. Don't let people like the Simons get you down, Daren. They are haters so they will never know the true joy of love like we do. Remember this, even after I won't be able to look after you anymore. You are your own person. Never let your parent's or anybody else's shadows drag you down." She said and kissed him softly on his forehead. I smiled at what a sweet moment that was. The image distorted and I was at the hospital. I looked around until I heard Daren's voice. I followed it and found myself in a ward. Lying in a bed looking like a lifeless corpse was Gran. The pain was so real in Daren's eyes that I felt the need to break the vision. I had enough pain of my own to deal with.

Opening my eyes to reality I found Carlisle and Esme in my room. Esme had her arm around my shoulders. I got up and saw them looking at me, directly in the eyes. I looked to my left where my bedroom mirror stood. My eyes were a deep shade of crimson. I reached for my desk where my Ray ban wayfarer sunglasses where and put them on.

"Sam, I must say you did a very good job, a clean bite straight in the artery. He should wake up as a vampire in about three to four days." Carlisle complimented me as he checked Daren's neck. I went to look at him. He had a pained expression but other than that he looked completely dead. His heartbeat had died away during my vision. I looked at him with pity behind my shades.

"Are you alright?" Esme asked me. "I honestly don't know. I was checking out his past and well… his human past sucked big time. And I've just brought him in this world of pain. I don't know if I did the right thing." I said to her. "Of course you did. Maybe his vampire life will be better. You did a great job. You shouldn't feel guilty. You saved his life." She said to me. I nodded. I pulled up his shirt to uncover his stomach. The wound there was only about a centimetre deep and it was heeling at a rapid pace. The burn on his face was only a patch of pinkish skin. We went in the living room.

Then, a light bulb lit in my mind. "Wait! How are we going to explain to the kids and faculty in school that two kids mysteriously disappeared after the first day of school?" I asked them.

"Hey, we can always say that after four hours you and Robinson fell deeply and passionately in love so you decided to secretly leave together in the middle of the night so that you could escape the gossip about two kids madly in love with different social statuses imposed on you by society." Emmett suggested. I had to blink twice to think of a decent answer.

"You, my friend, watch way too many teen chick flicks movies." I stated simply and everybody laughed at me. "No seriously, what can we say?"

"What if you suddenly come down with a deadly illness that has to be taken care of immediately so you have to stay at home?" Jasper suggested. I nodded in agreement. That was a great plan. "So it's settled. Tomorrow you'll go to school as normal and act sick." Alice said to me. I nodded.

"And what about Daren? How are we going to explain his disappearance?" I wondered out loud. "He can always play dead and after they bury him we can dig him out." Rose suggested. "I don't know. Won't they be interested in how he died?" Edward pointed out.

"How 'bout we go with Emmett's idea for him, of course excluding me and the whole madly in love part. There are many runaway teens here in America, right?" I pointed out. They all nodded. So we had three days till people start asking questions. I would track his scent to his house and bring all the stuff he would need here. I wanted to know what happened to him and who almost killed him but I guess I could wait till he wakes up. I had more important issues to handle. I looked at the clock which informed me it was three o'clock in the morning. That gave me ample time to conduct my plan and be ready for school by six a.m.

God, what have I gotten myself into?

**XXX**

**Hope you like it. Please tell me if so :) I know it was a little bit boring but at least I tried to make it humorous. I think Alec and Sam will be back together soon ( ten chaps time maybe) but I try to update fast so, comment, favourite to encourage me to write fast :D I love ya guys when you do that so how 'bout we multiply the love :P **

**Until next time, my lovelies 3 **


	32. Awakened

**Yeah I know 10 chaps can be long but I promise I'll try to be fast. Plus they won't be so bad because we're looking at a major twist. One that you probably don't expect. But after that I promise you lots of romantic chaps to make up for the depressing ones. Let's just say some involve Paris...**

**Chapter 32: Awakened  
****  
Sam's POV  
**  
School today was easy. It was just roaming around the halls going to classes, faking a cough now and then and having a small fit of coughs in the cafeteria. For once I didn't have to bother with fake smiles. But the fact that I had created a newborn vampire would not let me concentrate on anything. My biggest worries were Nessie and Jake. They were part human so vulnerable to him. So today I was going to get my first experience in building. The others said they would help me too so it shouldn't be hard since I don't know the first thing about building. We were going to build a cottage for Daren and (unfortunately) me so I could teach him without having any human blood as a temptation for him. Truth be told, I was irritated as hell that I had to bunk with him. I didn't need to be a psychic to know that he would try that, 'We're all alone, nobody can stop us' shit on me. And worst of all I couldn't tell him that I was already mated because he would tell the others.

Building the cottage was amusing. They said that I should stick with desk jobs, and I sincerely believed them in that. I was making a mess, rather than helping so I just stuck with handing stones.

After the cottage was ready and a hot steamy shower I made my way to town with Nessie to buy all the electrical needs. So at the end I ended up buying a power generator and solar panels, a 40 inch LCD, a surround system, another laptop, a playstation 3 and lots of guy games for it. The assistant at the cash sent us many many flirty glances. As I paid him he asked me the cursed question, "So do you have a bo-" but I cut him off. "So you think Daren will like these? I hope he does or otherwise our wedding anniversary would be ruined!" I said to Nessie who thankfully played along. He looked disappointed and more than slightly shocked but still offered us the free delivery which I accepted.

Two nights down, just one to go. I spent the entire night left before he awoke; lost, trying to get a vision of his future, but it was all blurry. I asked Alice if she could see something but she couldn't either. When Nessie saw me going through that tension she made me do my nails. Some people need a really big adjustment in priorities. Since I was done in about five minutes I had the rest of the night to kill. So I went to the cottage to install the appliances. I entered with a frown on my face. Not that I didn't like it but it awfully reminded me of Alec's cottage. I pulled out the copy of Romeo and Juliet from my bag where our pictures and the letter where. Every time I pulled them out my hand automatically shot to my neck were the heart shaped diamond necklace always was. I pulled out the pictures and saw them one by one. I reread the letter, reading the part where he said he loves me over and over again. I put them back in my bag along with the book. I took off my necklace to look at it. Its beauty always caught me off guard. I felt so guilt for what I was going to do. Had Alec discovered I was going to live with a guy who was interested in me, Daren would probably be a goner. I sighed. I just wanted him to be here so much. I was tempted to see what he was doing right now. I was afraid that if I did so I would leave Daren and everybody to their fate and just get the heck to Volterra right now. Just one peek, I promised myself. I closed my eyes, ready to will the fog.

"Hey, Sam!" Nessie said, saving me from my temptation.

"Hey, Ness! What are doing here?" I asked her. She sat next to me. She noticed the necklace in my hands.

"I wanted to give you this." she said as she handed me a charm bracelet. I noticed that the biggest charm was the Cullen family crest. I hugged her tightly. "Thanks Ness!"

"Yeah, I have a necklace," she said, "but seeing as you already seem to have a necklace which is important to you... by the way, would you mind telling me why you it's important to you?"

"Someone very special gave it to me. I promised myself I would never take it off." she seemed curious but I could not tell her why or who. I put it back around my neck and tied it securely. We put up all the appliances in a few minutes. I felt as if there was a cloud of bats beating inside me and tearing me on the inside. I was more than slightly agitated at what would happen now. As if on cue after a pang of worry, fog engulfed me. I looked at myself as I checked the time on my phone which showed 03:56 and looked at Daren as he awoke from his three day slumber. The moment after I was snapped back to reality I checked my phone which informed me it was 03:38. Daren would wake up soon so I had to bring him here and make sure that Ness is at a safe distance by the time he wakes up. I told Nessie to go home so that I could hunt for some blood to keep him calm while I explain to him what happened to his body. She hugged me tightly once more that night and wished me good luck. I went outside and took with me a two litre empty bottle of water and a syringe. Luckily enough I smelled a bear only a few miles away and the job was done in less than ten minutes. Without unnecessary hesitation I went to the Cullens and picked him up bridal style. Everybody wished me luck and I strained a smile for them. Emmett of course had to comment on the way I carried him. "I'm not a fan of romantic stories but isn't the guy supposed to carry the girl?" he asked me. Okay, perhaps it was not the time to joke but seriously, as I looked at our reflection in the glass wall I had to laugh too. I was maybe five foot four carrying a six foot guy. I shrugged of the laughs and went to the cottage. Some of the Cullens would be listening nearby in case he got rough, which I prayed not to happen.

Back in the cottage I put him on the couch in his room. I checked my phone and got that sense of déjà vu as I saw the familiar time. He finally stirred. I sat on a desk opposite to his couch, waiting to see his reaction. Finally he sat up. I saw him unconsciously rubbing his throat which by this point was probably blazing. He inhaled and his head snapped at me. He snarled, ready to attack me. He lunged for me with incredible speed that only newborns had. Like every newborn his attack was predictable, straight toward and easy to dodge. I dodged it to the left, turned abruptly and held his hands tightly behind his back. "Drink this." I muttered and gave him the bottle. He smelt it and quickly tore the bottle open, he drank greedily using his hands which I had to reluctantly free. "Do not attack me; otherwise I'll have to defend myself. I don't want to hurt you Daren. Please just listen. So will you stay put?" I asked him. He nodded and finished the last gulp of blood. "Sam, where... where am I? I can't remember anything! Derek, he left me to die and now... I'm so thirsty... do you have more of that stuff?" he stuttered. "Sit down; I need to tell you something." I said to him. I decided to start with the easiest question. "So... we're in a cottage in the woods, now let me finish then you can ask me what you don't understand. Three days ago, I was hunting and I found you on the verge of death. Nothing of this world would have saved you, so I had to do the one thing I had left to save you. Um... so what you've just drank was... blood, animal blood to be more precise. As you might have noticed we're different... we're... vampires and to save you I had to turn you into one too." I tried to explain to him.

"Prove it." he said with thick denial in his voice. I looked around me and the first thing my eyes landed on was an armchair. I raised it upwards using only one hand. He watched me intently. I passed it to him and his eyes widened at how light it felt. "This is so cool!" he said to me. I automatically rolled my eyes. "You do realise you're dead now, right?" I asked him. "You'll be stuck like this for ever. Frozen at sixteen. In reality I'm thirty years old. You're immortal now."

"You mean that I can't die. How is that not cool?"

"Doesn't your throat hurt? Imagine you'll have to go endure that every single time when you're around humans. Just the scent of human blood will make you go berserk. Do you want to be the death of those whom you hold close? Seeing the ones you love die while you stay youthful forever? It's not 'cool', it's a curse. And over my ashy twice dead body will I let you kill humans. You're my responsibility now so the first thing we're going to do is teach you how to hunt animals." I said to him. It's a hard lesson but he'd have to learn it. Immortality was not a joke or something to be taken lightly.

"This is quite a lot to take in." he said solemnly. I suddenly felt empathy for him. I was being harsh on him when I had destroyed his life.

"Do you hate me?" I asked him with a lump in my throat.

"For what?"

"For turning you? I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be. At least I hope I won't be alone like I used to be. You'll help me with this, right?" he asked me with a sad look in his eyes. "Of course I'll help you. I promise you that if you need me I'll always be there for you." I said and gave him an awkward half hug. I felt motherly and protective over him. Perhaps I would be able to fulfil my motherly needs through Daren. I led him outside and told him to inhale the air around him he did so and his eyes widened significantly as the scents rolled over his lungs. "Now just a second, let me see that there aren't any humans in circulation." As a little vision informed me the area was clear. "Now, can you hear three wet heartbeats about two miles away? Smell them, they are elks. Now when I say go, we're going to sprint towards them. They won't even see it coming so grab them quickly and break their necks. Just before the heartbeat dies listen to the blood in the throbbing veins. Try to aim for one of those so that we keep as clean as possible. 'Kay?" he nodded. "So one... two... three... go." he sprinted beside me so I took off too. Thankfully with his strength he was able to run with me. When we arrived he did as I told him but he didn't get the vein, so he had to bite again, causing the blood to spill on his clothes. We repeated the routine for three times on some elk till he got it right. Then I showed him how to do it without spilling a drop of blood on him. He had the same reaction Alec had when he saw me wrestling the bear.

The first hunt went fine. The Cullens went home after I told them that I had everything under control. We went back to the cottage and after a well deserved shower each I guessed I would have to explain some things to him. We went in the living room and we sat down.

"So, you probably have lots of things to ask me, so shoot." he looked as if he was thinking hard.

"How did you become a vampire?" he asked me. I sighed deeply as this was not a question I liked to answer. "Well, I guess you probably should know that none of us are related, well, of course except for Nessie but that's another story. I guess I should start by telling you how I became what I am today. So, I was born thirty years ago, in Europe, in Malta. Back then I was Samantha Hathaway. I was normal, if your definition of normal is like mine, I had fakes for friends, a slut for a mother and a dad who left us when I was eleven for some Italian bitch half his age. One night I went to a party but left earlier… so long story short I was walking towards my house, when some vampire turned me. I don't know why he did, but I guess he knew about what I would be able to do after I turned. And since you have that questioning look in your eyes, I should tell you that I can see visions in the past, present and future.

"Really?"

"Yup, for example I know that before you came here to Alaska you had glasses and got in a fight with a zeppelin sized kid." I told him. His mouth actually dropped. "Do you want me to show you something?" I asked him; trying to remember my first few minutes when I realised I was a vampire. He nodded so I tried to do the same thing I had done with Alec when I had dragged him in a vision. I put my index finger to his forehead and led him with me to my first moments of uncontrolled darkness.

**Daren's POV**

How was it possible? Could she really see visions? Since I have been thrown in this new world, only she has been my wall of comfort. She was calm and poised and well, deathly. Now I understood why she was always so depressed. She didn't say it out loud but she hated herself and what she was. I nodded and she put her finger to my forehead. Suddenly thick fog engulfed us. I could only see her through the fog. She strained a smile at me and when the fog disappeared I found myself in the middle of nowhere. I looked around and Sam was only a few steps away from me, looking intently at a tree. "I want to try something." I heard her mutter to herself. She stepped two steps to her right and counted down till three. The moment she said three, the tree in front of her shot upwards, went right through her as if she was a ghost and landed with an ear splitting thud.

"Cool!" I said and went next to her. She was looking inside the hole where the tree had been. An earlier version of her stepped up. The Vision Sam looked alarmed and afraid. She inhaled and looked around her. Then she pulled out a cracked iPhone and checked her reflection in it. Her eyes were red, just like mine. The real Sam had a pained expression on her face. She took my hands and the fog came back and we were back in reality. We looked like two statures which suddenly got reanimated.

"I was on my way to kill my first preys that night. And after I killed them the guilt would not let me continue living. I tried to commit suicide but this is not Hollywood. Stakes don't work. Only another vampire can kill you. Well, I ended up going to Italy where I hunted animals for a year. Then I went to Volterra, where I met the biggest coven of vampires in the world. They thought me all I needed to know, but they were using me for what I can do so I left. After almost a decade I met a pregnant girl, Emily. I helped her and sheltered her. But I had to leave her too, story of my life. Then I met the Cullens. They offered me a place amongst them and I took it." She said to me.

"Okay, so all of the Cullens are vampires?" I asked her. I had noticed that my skin which was usually more tanned was now milky white, like hers.

"No, Jacob is a werewolf and Nessie is half human half vamp." She answered matter-of-factly. I nodded my head and registered the new piece of information. "So since we pretty much can't sleep I suggest you find a hobby cause it gets pretty boring around here." She said and pulled out a tattered old copy of Romeo and Juliet. I frowned at her.

"Seriously, you're into that cheesy crap?" I asked sceptically. She gasped. "Cheesy crap my round rosy ass! That's a classic. If you're not smart enough to appreciate the beauty of the tragic story then I suggest you shut it!" she said getting all defensive. I laughed at her choice of words. I guess she realised too and looked slightly embarrassed, only to shrug after a moment and burry her nose in the book. Now that the burning pain at my throat was more controlled I could actually focus on other things. And by other things of course I meant the beautiful girl who I was sharing a house with. Seeing her with my old eyes she was already beautiful but with my new eyes I could see her every feature perfectly. She most definitely looked like a super model, even though she was not that freakishly tall. She had a round face with a flawless white complexion and intricate patterns in her eyes that you would only see in those rare moments when she made eye contact. She had beautiful dark brown hair which looked like a cascade of curls and back when I was human looked as if it was black. And her lips, oh her rosy…

"Would you mind stop staring at me? It's getting on my nerves!" She said to me. I looked with an expression of total bewilderment. How did she know that I was staring? She hadn't even looked up once from her book. "It's like I can feel your eyes on me." She said for my benefit. It was still confusing. She got up and returned after a second with a laptop in her hands. "Here. This is yours." She said to me. "Don't log on facebook. The cover story is that you ran away. You can never see your friends again." She said as she threw it at me. I caught it immediately. I still hadn't gotten used to the strength and the agility. I realised this was an iMac. Damn, the girl must have money if she's able to afford these as if it was no big deal. I nodded at her and downloaded Call of Duty since I had nothing better to do.

The more time passed the more I liked immortality. I glanced at Sam who by now had almost read the whole book and looked away immediately. Yeah, this was going to be good. Really good.

**XXX**

**Before you bite my head off, Alec will be back soon, I managed to upload in two days so if everything goes by my plans we will be seeing him in about two weeks. I can't work magic people! Anyway don't worry I'm all about Alec+Sam forever so just because Daren likes her doesn't mean he's gonna end up with her. **

**So I just wanted to say R.I.P Amy Winehouse, though I wasn't a fan nobody deserves to die that young, and I felt really sorry for those Norwegian kids. That mental psycho should be locked up and fed barely enough to survive for life. Stupid racist! **

**So, please vote, comment and add to the love! I just heart y'all!**

**Until next time, my lovelies 3**


	33. Truth or Dare?

Chapter 33: Truth or Dare?

Sam's POV

Daren had really gotten used to being a vampire after only a couple of months. He actually seemed to like it. The more I get to know him I realize that he's not the big jerk he tries to make everyone think he is. Yesterday he told me how worried he was about his grandma and how disappointed he was that he couldn't go see her. Of course I felt bad for him so I went to see her myself. She was actually really cool. When I told her Daren had sent me she told me, "You don't need to feel embarrassed to tell me that you're his girlfriend, I understand, I'm the cool grandma." As much as I tried to tell her that Daren was just a friend she kept saying, "Whatever you say, dear," in that you're-not-fooling-me tone. After ten minutes I gave up. We talked a little bit and she explained to me that Daren was a difficult kid. She said he craved for love but he wouldn't show it, always hiding behind that jerk mask of his. I agreed with her completely. Yeah, Daren was in need of love, and I was up for it as long as it remained friendly. I really did wish he would find some nice vampire in the future and that he won't have this many problems like I do.

After we hugged goodbye, I heard her saying, "Take care of him for me." I promised I would. Something inside me told me that she would not last the night, and I was right. Carlisle informed us that she had died that night, but he said she had died with a smile on her face. She was happy now. Daren smiled a sad smile and when I asked him if he was alright he answered that now she was pain free, so of course he was happy. I showed him what had happened during the time I spent with her, he sighed. "Okay that's enough emotions for one day; I'm going to play me some COD." he said to hide the sadness he felt. I knew it was a trick so he would not fool me. I gave him some well deserved alone time and after a while I went to check up on him. He was just lying immobile on the couch.

"Are you alright? Do you need anything?" I asked him quietly. He nodded. "Stay here with me. You don't need to talk, I just don't want to be alone." he said. I walked over to him and hugged him, trying to seem as motherly as possible. We stayed like that for almost an hour. I understood his pain easily. Having to live without a person you love or care for is torture, but that's life, a cold heartless bitch. We went hunting afterwards and when we finished we went back to the Cullens. Even though Jake and Nessie could be around the vampire side in Nessie and Jake's natural stink made them unappealing to him, so we could go there whenever we wanted. As we entered the house we found that it was deserted. Of course, Esme was probably shopping, Carlisle was at work and the others were at school. As long as I had nothing to do I could always start cooking. I cranked up the radio's volume and changed the channel from classical to a more modern one. I decided to cook a ham and potato soup since we seemed to have all the ingredients. I found it on the net back when I lived with Emily. She had loved it so I figured Jake and Ness would too. As I chopped and peeled the ingredients needed, Selena Gomez's Love you like a love song started playing. It was not the best song I had ever heard but it was so lighthearted and fun that it was impossible not to learn the lyrics. The song reminded me of all those carefree moments with Alec. Like when we joked, or when he tickled me or when we kissed in the forest. I sung heartily to it and also swayed a little bit, after all I was alone as Daren was probably grenading and destroying soldiers with his virtual guns and stuff that he tried so many times to explain to me but I lost interest after sixty seconds. Seriously what was up with teenage boys and bloody high definition war games? When I had asked him that he answered, "What's up with chicks and their handbags?" I seriously didn't have a response for that. It was a lost battle when I was dealing with such a boy brain.

"It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on, with best of 'em  
You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
A centerfold miracle, lyrical  
You've saved my life again  
And I want you to know baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat." 

I twirled around after I put the ingredients in the pan and found three people battling silent hysterics in front of me.

"Um… How long have you been here?" I asked as Jake, Ness and Daren finally broke into an unstoppable fit of laughter. "Pretty much throughout the whole show." Ness said through laughs. I just wanted to die, (ugh it was so hard to pick words when you're already dead!)

"Aren't you kids supposed to be at school? And aren't you supposed to be in bed with excessive COD?" I asked them, they just laughed harder.

"Nah, skipping is healthy when they're blood typing." Jake responded. "I wonder why I would bother with COD when I have a freak show right here." Daren said to me. I fumed in frustration. "How 'bout we make a pact? Never speak of this to any living… or dead soul. Deal?" I asked them hopefully. "No way! I have it recorded, and I'm going to put it on YouTube first thing after you get frustrated chasing me around." Daren said and broke in a desperate run to his laptop. I wanted to follow him but I had to take care of the soup otherwise it would go to waste. "As a psychic one would think I'd see this coming but no! This stupid pain in the ass of a power only works on impending doom!" I complained to myself making Jake and Nessie hold their sides with laughter.

"Hey, Jake. Why don't you go join Daren for a minute? Play some COD and bond." Nessie said, saying the abbreviation COD as if it was a dirty word. Jake understood her double meaning and left. I swallowed. I knew I was in for a load full of girl talk.

"So… cute song huh?" she stated as she sat on the kitchen counter and checked out the contests of the pan.

"Yeah." I said awkwardly.

"So… You, you love him like a love song, right. So… you can tell me anything. I won't tell. Who is he?" she asked me eagerly. I rolled my eyes at her and continued stirring. "Is it Daren?" she asked me, excitement written all over her voice. "No." I told her flatly. "Oh, I know who it is! Justin Bieber!" She squealed. I looked at her and gave her my best are-you-mental look.

"Ness, what the fuck does Justin Bieber have anything to do with this?"

"Well, I thought Selena Gomez was dating… okay whatever, come on Sam, who is it?" She said. "I can't tell you." I told her guiltily. "Oh my god Sam, it's not… it's not dad, Emmett, Jasper or Jake right?" she asked me with sincere worry in her voice. "Okay, stop making stupid assumptions or I'm going to slap you silly." I told her with an eyebrow raised. She literally exhaled in relief. "Thanks God! It would be wierd having you crushing on my old man." I glared at her.

"So I guess I'm never going to know the identity of Mystery Man, or maybe… Mystery Woman…" my glare intensified. "Seriously? Mystery Woman? Just for your info I'm straight."

"I know, I can tell by your scent."

"Okay, I am so not having a talk about my virginity." I hissed at her.

"But you will tonight." A new voice said. I turned around and Emmett walked inside along with Rose.

"And what makes you think that I will?" I asked him smugly.

"We're playing truth or dare. Cullen style. You in?"

"No way, I've got some truths which I'd rather leave to myself and I'm terrified to discover your idea for a dare." I answered.

"I got two words for you: JOY KILL." He said to me I shrugged the insult off and poured the liquid soup in two plates. I ran upstairs and just as I was about to turn I heard my name.

"…I mean yeah, Sam is hot but she's just so cold. It's like she hates fun." Daren said. "Yeah, Ness was worried about her. She thinks it had something to do with the Volturi. That they left her scarred. But hey, once you show her the love, perhaps she'll melt." Jake suggested. I decide to stop their little conversation.

"Good luck with that Daren. I'm 100% sure that no love in the world can… ugh, whatever… Jake dinner's ready." I said as I stood in the entrance to the room.

After a while I decided to leave the house. As if I wanted to get stuck during family night. Carlisle and Esme went on vacation so there was practically no one to stop the madness. I grabbed a good book and went and sat on a high branch in the only tree in a clearing. I made myself comfortable for the night and buried my nose in the book.

Daren's POV

Sam had that cold stop-fucking- with-me expression on her face. The way she acted made me feel as if I was doing some big unnamable mistake by trying to flirt with her. Damn, she was hot; even though I've never seen her naked she must have one hell of a body. Plus she's single so no jealous boyfriends could stop me. Sometimes, when she's of in La La Land in her visions or reading one of her cheesy books I can't help myself but imagine myself fucking her. I was thinking of some more R rated things I would try out on her but then I remembered about Edward who could be listing in to me. I still hadn't gotten used to the things the Cullens could do, especially Sam. Last week we were going hunting and Sam needed a hair band. I offered to get it for her and truth be told I was curious about her room since she had done all but literally tell me to stay out of it. A mischievous thought came to my mind and I opened one of her drawers which as I had hopped contained her underwear. As I was about to skim through her bras I heard her yelling at the top if her lungs, "Get the hell out of my room you horny bastard!" I grabbed a hair band which was lying on the couch and headed out. She had a very murderous glare afterwards. Let's just say not all of her visions were appreciated. After Jake and Nessie ate, everybody huddled up around Edward and Alice who were about to end a weird game of chess that I didn't even bother to understand. It was just too weird. Apparently we were going to play truth or dare. I wondered how vampires played it... Would anyone strip? I sure hoped so.

I got answered as soon as there was a bottle spinning in the middle of the circles everyone was here except for Sam, why did sue have to be such a joy kill? Was fun a taboo for her? I didn't know but when I asked Nessie she just told me that Sam was not in the mood. Seriously, when was the girl ever in the mood?

"Okay, Rose to Daren." Nessie said as the bottle stopped spinning and pointed in our direction.

"So, truth or dare?" Rose asked me. "I think I'll go with truth." I answered. She didn't seem to even think twice about the question she was going to ask me.

"So... What do you really think about Sam?" she asked. Every pair of eyes went to me. "She's a cold-hearted joy killer." I answered bleakly. "Duh, everybody knows that. What I mean is do you like her? Enough to go out with her?" Rose asked me as if she was pointing out something so obvious I had to be retarded not to understand. "Yeah, I mean she's hot but I doubt she'd agree to that. She just seemed to have a really annoying anti-romance policy going on." I said. Everybody nodded at my last statement. The game continued some questions were average others a little bit spicy; the dares were not that bad either. A special favourite of mine was when Alice made Edward look at Nessie and Jake while they kissed for ten seconds. By the time they began he was already glaring at them and by the end he had such a dark mood that Bella basically implored Jasper to help. They left early with an excuse of going hunting.

"Okay Daren, truth or dare?" Emmett asked me.

"Dare." I said, now in the liberty of thinking whatever I wanted, and to be truthful I was a little disappointed that no one stripped.

"Okay." Emmett said grinning evilly. Uh-oh. "You have to French kiss Sam for ten seconds while naked." All I could think of was, karma you're a bitch. "Um, okay, you know that if I try any of that shit on her she'll literally bite off my arm and possibly I'd end up with my balls missing right?"

"Nah, I don't think she's that aggressive." Emmett said with a grin.

"Emmett." Nessie cautioned. "The naked part is too much, he's right. But other than that it's a great idea. After all it's just a game.

"Guys, I don't think it's a good idea at all. I have a bad feeling and you know how precise I am about the feelings." Alice said. "And anyways Jazz I think we should go hunting too." she said. He agreed with her instantly and after briefs goodbyes, left too.

"Okay then, let's get to it." Emmett said as he ushered us outside. Her scent led us to the baseball clearing where the Cullens had played ball with me in the team for the first time. I smiled at the thought of Sam, practically struggling with her visions to tell her when to get the ball. She just didn't get the sport, at all. Speaking or rather thinking of the devil there she was, on the highest point in a tree. Her head snapped up from the book in front of her as she acknowledged our presence. As I was about to go, Emmett stopped me and made a gesture towards my shirt. I nodded and reluctantly took it off. Though the cold surprisingly didn't affect me, being half naked in the first week of December in Alaska wasn't something I regarded as pleasant. I swiftly ran up to the tree. It felt like we were acting out Romeo and Juliet's balcony scene. Just because I don't like it doesn't mean I wasn't forced to do it like everybody else.

"Daren? Why the hell are you here, bare-chested in the middle of winter? What if a human saw you?" She nagged. "Sure, humans, in the dead of the night during the first cold week of December in the middle of a forest." I said flatly.

"Touché. But that still doesn't explain the fact why you're shirtl- I probably don't even want to know." she said and continued reading her book.

"Would you mind coming down for a sec?" I asked her. I heard her sigh and climb down the tree. In a second she was on ground in front of me with the book still in her hands. I frowned. Girls usually swooned at the sight of me half naked like this or if they're decent they inconspicuously checked me out. Not to be full of myself but I had a nice, toned body and I knew it. She didn't even seem to be conscious of it.

"So?" she asked with a bored expression. I made my move and pulled her in my arms and kissed her on the lips. She had a really nice scent, bitter but yet still sweet. After two second I was still getting no reaction from her lips. I let my tongue just slightly caress her lips, but still noting. Not even a hint of response whatsoever. I tried rubbing her arms and running my fingers through her hair yet, still nothing. It was like kissing a statue. The only reaction I got was when something smashed on my head. I broke my crappiest kiss ever and looked up only to find out that what had hit me in the head was Sam's book.

"Tell me what's going on before I slap you silly." she hissed at me. I was annoyed at her. It was just a kiss, why would anyone make such a big deal out of it. Hey, maybe it was her first kiss.

"What the fuck, Sam? It was just a dare to kiss you. Why do you have to be so uptight?"

"Because I don't like being kissed by the likes of you, that's why."

"Oh please, just get over yourself will ya'? This superior self hating attitude of yours, that's what everyone doesn't like."

"I never said I was superior to anybody, and my attitude isn't your business."

"Yeah, it is when it brings everyone down. Well I guess dying a virgin does that to you huh? Let me guess, you got dumped 'cause you wouldn't get fucked. That's it!"

"You don't know what you're talking about. And by the way just because the rest of us aren't whores it doesn't mean that we're virgins."

"Uptight inexperienced virgin who probably wouldn't even know how to give her boyfriend an erection. And now self loathing vampire. If you actually bothered to look around you instead of spending days in your past visions you'd probably realise that a forever of this is not so bad." I regretted the words the minute they came out of my mouth. The expression that crossed her face of pure pain made me realise what a dick move I had just made. Her expression shifted from pain to raw anger. She lunged for me and aimed for my neck I grabbed her by the arms to stop her from seriously hurting me. She aimed to kill me. I knew it. Emmett and Rose arrived first and pulled her off me. She struggled and escaped once more, lunging for my throat. Rose caught her before she could make it to me.

"Sam, calm down, he didn't mean it, it was just a spur of the moment thing." Rose reassured her. Just then Nessie and Jake joined us.

"Sam, calm down, and we'll let you go. Deal?" she nodded through her snarls and growls at me. After a few seconds she became composed once more. They let her down.

"Daren, you have no idea what you just talked about. Why should I look forward to immortality without the person I love? I've spent ten years without him and it already feels like my soul died. How can I take thousands of years of that when it pains me to go trough just a whole decade without him?" she whispered low and menacing at me, stopping at intervals to make sure her voice didn't crack.

"Sam..." Nessie said to her in a soft voice. "Don't come, please. I want to be alone." Sam told her going back to her unreadable poker face. She ran across the clearing and stopped just as she was about to disappear in the vegetation. "If you try to talk to me again Daren, I swear we'll both regret the day I turned you." she said clearly from the other side. She disappeared among the trees and I saw her no more. A few seconds had passed since she left and nobody had said anything. I was very ashamed of myself. I was such a stupid ass hole. I looked at the ground beneath me, not wanting to make eye contact with anybody. Suddenly my cheek stung. I looked up and saw that Nessie had slapped me. "You stupid idiot." she shouted at me. "I know, I deserve everything she was about to do to me." I stated. The guilt was eating me away.

"I may not be an expert on vampire fighting but she aimed to kill you dude." Jake said and everybody around him nodded in agreement.

"I've never seen her so pissed. She managed to escape two vampires older than her! You sure as damn upset her." Emmett said.

"You took it too far. You know she was saying the truth right? She's not a virgin. You shouldn't have pressed the point as if it was a taboo. At least we know why she's always so depressed." Rose stated.

I felt like shit. I had practically rubbed salt in her wound. A wound which apparently wouldn't heal.

XXX

Sorry for uploading eight hours late :( I have issues... Sam and you guys are the ones that hold me to my sanity nowadays... :$  
So, not much to say today 7 chaps away till we see Alec again...

Please don't take it too harshly against Daren. I know he's acting weird but that's just what I need to continue the story... you'll see why... in due time... in due time *evil laugh*

Thanks for all your reads, comments and votes, they're really appreciate it 3 I feel like I'm about to burst with the love :)

Until next the next time my lovelies...3


	34. Confession

**Chapter 34: Confession**

**Sam's POV**

Anger boiled inside my veins instead of blood.

"I hate you Daren!" I shouted out to nobody. I was facing the Pacific Ocean, shouting at the waves which crashed on the cliffs. I stood on the tip as the spray of the salty water wet my clothes. The pain took over my entire body. I no longer had control over my actions. My knees gave up on me and my body arched forward and I was suddenly falling down the cliffs. A wave splashed my body with salty water and as I was about touch the water I could not help but think that had I been human a fall like this would kill me. And right now I wanted to get done with it so badly. I'd take suicide gladly over continuing living like a pathetic fake. Because that's what I was; a lying pathetic hypocrite. I pretended everything was fine, that I could be one of them when it was clear I could not. Without Alec I could not carry on. I felt numb all the time and my heart ached whenever I saw a couple, which among the Cullens was all the time.

My body collided with the freezing water, which was already freezing into ice. The water was dense which reminded me of the time when I buried myself in Finland. I had also been searching refuge from the pain back then. Was I really a self-loathing snob who wasn't able to have fun with her guy? Did my attitude annoy people? I wondered what was about what I said to Daren that made him snap at me like that.

My mind went on overload. Fog took over and I was shifted in a vision seeing Alec pinned over me, holding my body firmly on the ground.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he said in a calm but firm voice…

XXX

I climbed up the cliffs, water dripping from my long hair. It was midnight and a full moon shone and bathed the world underneath it with a natural white glow. That is, until grey clouds covered it completely and continued to build up until rain started pouring. I reached the tip of the cliff and put both my hands on the edges and pushed up. I was about to start running when a voice interrupted me.

"Sam?"

Daren. I turned to face him. "I don't want to talk, go away." I told him and started running towards the cottage. He stopped me before I could get past him. "I'm sorry. I'm deeply sorry Sam. I took it too far and I understand you if you hate me, you have every right to do so. But please don't. I don't want to lose you too." He said to me. I noticed that he was also dripping wet, so he must have been here for a long time.

"Daren, I… You don't need to apologise. I realise that my attitude may not be pleasant at all." I told him, just wanting to get home and take a hot shower.

"You're wrong. I acted like a dickhead back there. I should not have been so persistent on a topic that pains you so much."

"Don't ever bring that up. I should not have said anything about that."

"No, Sam, you were lost in your visions for five whole days. You're in pain. Everybody knows that. We want to help." He insisted.

"You can't. Nobody can. Look… let's just not talk about it anymore. 'Kay?" I asked him and before he could comment I ran off to our cottage.

XXX

After a nice hot shower I laid in on the couch. Things were awkward especially when Nessie, Jake, Emmett all made eye contact with me. I had made Daren promise that no one else would know the reason of our fight, so they weren't able to ask me anything. Nessie looked quite worried and if I knew her enough I would say she would be dying with curiosity. Yet thankfully, nobody asked anything. Everybody left after a while and Daren sat next to me. I knew he wanted something as he only gave me the puppy dog eyes when he wanted something really badly.

"Daren, what do you want?" I asked.

"How did you know I wanted something?" he asked with surprise written all over his face.

"Call it woman's intuition." I said with a bored tone. "So, what do you want?"

"I want you to teach me how to fight." he said. Had I been drinking a cup of water, I would have made a perfect demonstration of the spit take.

"And why would you want to learn that?" I asked him trying to keep my voice composed.

"Because you almost killed me out there. I want to learn to defend myself if something happens. What if we get attacked?"

"Touch wood that doesn't happen. And well… stop being rational! It doesn't suite you. I guess I could teach you a thing or two." I said, gripping the wooden coffee table in front of me.

"I guess some of it rubbed of on me. You have taught me well." he said and put his hands together and bowed as if I was his sensei. I sighed. "Let's go, little grasshopper." I said and the minute I got up he pulled me up, slung me back over his shoulder and carried me outside. As much as I struggled he had already managed to get me to the clearing.

"You disrespect your sensei, grasshopper. Give me one thousand push ups, Now!" I roared at him the minute he let me down. He dropped down and stared doing ten push-ups a second. Vampire strength and speed; got to love them! 

"I'm no judge but isn't the sensei supposed to be more about spirituality and keeping the soul pure and stuff." he said.

"Yeah, well think of me as your badass sensei." I said and put my foot on his back and pushed down. He fell, face down into the snow. He cursed using rather creative language. I just laughed at him, dusted the snow off a low tree brunch and sat down. He was ready in less than two minutes.

"You're so going to get it now!" he said to me and rushed at me, head forwards. I shook my head at his obvious attack. Just as he was about to grab me I sprang at him, blocked his arms as they tried to fight their way to my neck and pulled them behind him. He grunted while trying to set himself free.

"No, no! You're dong it all wrong." I said to him and released him. "You have to remember that your opponent's strength matches yours and even if you're stronger than me right now, I still beat you because the attack was obvious, predictable. The trick in winning a fight is to get acquainted with your surroundings, use them as your advantages. Familiarise with your surroundings. Just because your attacker is hiding doesn't mean that you can't hear or smell him. Outsmart your attacker; remember a direct attack does not always work when your attacker is stronger than you so that's where your quick thinking and creativity comes out. And you must always remember to never be predictable. Now let's do a little exercise. I'm going to hide and attack you at any given moment from any possible angle you can think of, you have to block my attacks. 'Kay?" he nodded. "Remember my advice, grasshopper and you'll be fine." I whispered mysteriously at him and hid swiftly in the shadows.

I saw him inhale from where I was hidden. I climbed up a tree silently and jumped on him. Only the faint whooshing of the wind past my body alerted him that I was above him. We fought, I attacked and he defended himself. He was pretty decent for a newbie. Though he was stronger I was faster. But I must say he was a natural. When I was about to attack him once, he grabbed my arm and twisted it, so I bend my body to prevent him from snapping off my arm. Finally he grabbed me by the waist, lifted me slightly to disable me from hitting him in the crotch and pinned me to the tree with his body, making it impossible for me to move or escape. "Not bad, rookie! You're starting to get the message of how this is done." I complimented him. He smiled and ran a hand through his messy hair and let go of me.

There was just one problem. His body was still pressed to mine and when he let go of my arms and waist I slid down, my crotch bumping directly into his. And there was just one other problem. I was only wearing thin leggings and a tank top. He look of joy on his face from beating me up vanished and was instead replaced with lust. He moaned and pushed harder into me. His mouth went down to my neck where he kissed savagely and then licked. I couldn't help it, my body arched forward on its own. I hadn't had any type of sexual pleasure since Alec and I made love and it seemed like my body missed that. Oh God! That felt really good…

The turn of events reminded me of the time Alec had taught me how to fight. What was it with me and fighting that got men so pumped up? I remembered everything and right now it felt as if I was reliving them. He pulled up my shirt and started kissing me, his tongue rushing eagerly into my mouth. Then he made a trail of kisses down my neck. Alec was here with me, I could have cried with joy.

"Oh, Alec I love you so much." I said as he continued kissing me.

"Alec?" the sound of Daren's voice snapped me out of my little imagination. Everything was wrong. The scent that hung on me now, the place where I was and the guy who had made me feel so aroused. They had nothing to do with Alec. The sense of gloom that took over me felt as if it would break my heart.

"Daren get off of me." I whispered in a broken voice. He stepped back; the lust was slowly fading leaving space for the confusion.

"Who is Ale-? Wait, was he the guy you said you loved?" He asked me, understanding flickering like a lighthouse in the middle of a fog.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Sam, you, you need to let go of him. He was human you could never be together. You saw just how perfect we are together. Sam, I can give you everything if you just ask for it. I can make you happy." Daren said to me. He reached out to take my hand but I cringed away from his touch.

"Alec was not – never mind. Daren, don't you see that this can never work out? You were literally rubbing yourself against me and I thought he was you. In my mind he was the one making me feel like that. You'd just be a replacement Daren." I sighed. "Look, I need some air. I got to go." I said to him and ran with all my might.

I stopped a few miles away.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I shouted at myself. How? How the hell could I let this happen? I should have pushed him the hell off of me not encouraged him. Stupid hormones! Stupid universe! Everything just has to conspire against me!

What would Alec do if he knew what happened? How would he feel? Fuck, had he been here this would have ruined everything. Even though chances where he's never be with me again. I sighed, trying to get the adrenalin out of my system. For ten whole years I had never looked at a man, and now this happens! Why do things have to be so difficult for me?

**Daren's POV**

What the fuck just happened? One minute I was rubbing against her and she was responding, her body arching towards me and her lips kissing me back and the next she confesses her love to another guy. I was so frustrated. She was heavenly and yet she wasn't mine. I hadn't planned it, I swear. It just happened. And even though I did not like the ending, boy was I grateful that it happened! Thanks, universe. You finally came through for me. Still I couldn't help but feel pissed. I knew it would be useless to go after her right now so I just headed to the Cullen's.

When I arrived there, I sank on the couch next to Emmett who was watching a football game.

"Why so pissed, dude? Wait, what's that I smell?" He asked me turning his attention to me from the television.

"Huh?" I asked him as I was not really paying attention to a word he was saying.

"Dude, why do you have Sam's scent all over you? Have you guys gotten so well after the fight that you hooked up?" He asked me with cocked eyebrows. Just then Jake, Nessie and Rose walked in. "You wouldn't believe what happened even if I told you." I answered him.

"Try us." Nessie said, clearly interested and curious.

"Today I asked Sam to teach me how to fight." I started but was interrupted by a fit of laughter.

"Sam? Fight?" Emmett asked bewildered.

"Yeah, and she can really kick ass. But that's not the point. So after a while I pinned her to a tree. When I let go off her, her body slid and certain parts which I can't mention in front of the ladies made contact. Well, I kissed her and she responded. But then she had to ruin it by confessing her love to some Alec guy who she was apparently thinking of while kissing me." I said. I did have their attention in the start but when I mentioned that Alec guy their eyes widened and they all closed in on me. Who the hell was the guy?

"Are you sure you heard Alec, Daren?" Nessie said as if there was a lump in her throat.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, really curious now.

"But there's got to be more than one Alec in the world, right?" Nessie asked to the bewildered bunch.

"She did say he was her tutor and that he was an okay guy." Emmett said in a very mysterious voice.

"Okay, would someone explain to me who the fuck is this Alec guy?" I shouted at them. They stared at me as if they had momentarily forgotten I was there.

"Darren, Alec is one of the most powerful and hated vampires in the Volturi. Did Sam mention anything about them?" Rose asked me.

"Yeah, she did say she went to live with the Volturi for some time but left." I told her. So Sam liked men with power huh? It surprised me that he was a vampire, let alone that he was powerful. I don't know why but in my mind when I tried to picture the guy all I got was a pervert looking middle aged guy.

"The Volturi are the rulers of the vampire world. They are the protectors of our secret and the peace among our kind. Alec is in the guard. He has the power to mentally paralyse his victims, rendering them unable to escape or attack." Rose continued to explain. The more I heard about him the more I disliked the guy.

"I still can't believe Sam would go for a guy like him. He's just… so sadistic." Emmett muttered.

"Perhaps you're right but does anyone really have control over who their hearts beat for? He's my mate and I love him, there's nothing I can do about it." Sam said from nowhere. I turned around and saw her leaning against the door.

"Mate? You have a mate but you didn't tell me?" Nessie said as she rushed over to Sam. "How could I? You're clearly not his fans." Sam responded in a helpless monotone voice.

"I'm sorry but it's really difficult to imagine you with a guy like… him. But at least that explains why you threw a knife at me." Emmett said. "That's okay Emmett. I understand. But Alec is really different once you get to know him and not the icy façade he puts up all the time. Believe it or not we used to smile all the time when we were together." she said, her voice going soft and tender. I had never seen her show this much emotion and warmth in her voice.

"But, if you don't mind me asking, if he's your mate then why did you leave?" Rose asked her. She suddenly turned uncomfortable. "I don't like to talk about it; it would be easier if I just show you." Sam said. "Everybody give me your hand."

**Sam's POV**

I showed them the vision about Aro and Alec. They all understood me and even Emmett refrained from making smart ass comments. I told them all about the necklace and the ring. The more I told them the more I felt as if a load was being lifted off my shoulders. It felt as if I was surrounded by a brick war and after so many years of silent suffering, alone, trapped, I could finally bring it down. Now things wouldn't be as hard as they used to be.

Nessie was the most supportive of all. She understood my motives and related to my pain well. She even suggested that I should see what Alec was up to this moment. I was tempted to do so but if I had to be honest with myself, I wasn't ready. She understood without being judgemental. Sometimes she made our story seem like some forbidden romance. She called it tormented love. Yeah, I guess it was.

While I spoke about Alec and me, I realised that without wanting to, a smile slipped on my face. I knew we would end up together, even if the chances were thin. Our love was strong, a never ending flame.

XXX

**She finally told them!****This****chap deserves a review, right? Comment if you have any****suggestions****or questions, I'd be happy to answer them and of course I'm always up for constructive criticism.**

**Until the next time, my lovelies 3**


	35. Many Bad Feelings

**Chapter 35: Many Bad Feelings**

**Daren's POV**

I've never been so pissed in my life. Since everyone found out about Sam and her mate Alec, it seemed like we would never stop talking about them. Apparently the fact that for her to spill the beans I had to literally hump her with her clothes on didn't interest anybody. I had managed to see once picture of Sam with the guy, and what she told us was true. She was smiling in the picture, a real smile not her usual and familiar strained one.

Everything about her had something to do with him. Her diamond necklace and ring which she never seemed to part with were his family's old heirlooms. The old copy of Romeo and Juliet we she had read about a million times since I had come along had been his. And apparently it seemed like he owned her smile too. They were about to pass her picture to me. I would explode if I saw him again with her so I got up as inconspicuously as I could and went hunting to calm down the nerves. I hunted down a few deer and a mountain lion but I was still infuriated on the inside. It seems like all the anger I had been suppressing since I became a vampire. My Gran dying, Derek... Yes! Derek was the answer to my problems. I'd kill him tonight. Sure, I'll have to make sure that what I do doesn't break his skin but at least I would have the satisfaction of hearing all two hundred and six bones in his puny body break. I grinned evilly. This was going to be a heck of a night.

I went to the cottage and got a black nodded jacket and slipped it on. I had to make sure not to be recognised on my way to town. I ran towards the downtown area where a familiar out of business factory stood. This was Derek's gang base. I listened in to them. Sure enough there they were. I climbed up the building using the shadows as my cover. I arrived in front of a window bolted with metal bars. I snorted; big threat. It was just the perfect size for me to creep through it. I pulled them and the bolts holding them broke. I twisted the metal into a ball and let it fall to the ground. I got in through the window and blended with the shadows like Sam had done during fighting practice. They were in Derek's 'office'. I could tell there where about twenty people opposite to the wall I was standing in front of. The proximity to fresh human blood clouded my mind for a moment. But after taking deep breaths and remembering to mentally yell at myself that I was human on the inside like Sam had insisted I was fine. When I was in control, I decided to play show off and go all terminator on them. I punched the wall which produced a deep sound. With a couple more punches I made a whole big enough for me to walk through.

"What the hell?" I heard Derek say. I chucked at him. He would be the last one I kill and the one who'll die most painfully. The white dust settled down so the humans could see me.

"Hello Derek." I said with a grin on my face.

"Daren? H-how is it possible? You're supposed to be dead." He stuttered.

"Yeah, well that which is dead doesn't always stay dead. But let me tell you, some things like revenge go way beyond death." I said to him. He was still confused but I saw him sneak glances at his goons, obviously signalling them to attack me at his command.

"So we aren't done with it. That can be easily arranged. Boys take him out and don't leave before he's dead. For real this time." He said to them. A mountain sized man with many visible scars attacked me first. I grabbed him by his arm, pulled him up and threw him with enough force to break his neck. And he would have if someone didn't catch his flying body before it hit the wall.

"It is a sad night, when a fool decides to go on a killing spree, without thinking through that his psychic friend would find out and put a stop to it." Sam said as she put down the frightened man who was easily twice as tall as her down.

"So… you found out?" I asked stupidly. "Wow! Breakthrough of the century! You actually thought for a tiny moment that I wouldn't?" she said with fake amazement written all over her face.

"Come on! This is the son of a bitch who killed me! I want to give him a taste of his own medicine." I said pointing at Derek.

"God, Daren did you think this through for a minute? Why the hell would you do this now? It's been three months, why wouldn't you just get over these pathetic losers and get on with your new life? Do you want to carry the burden of having killed all these people for the rest of your life?" She asked me. She was right, as usual. It was so goddamned wrong that I made out with her a few hours ago and now she went all mommy on me. It made the memory now slightly less appealing.

"Look, I was just angry." I said using the first excuse which came to my mind. Two guys then charged at Sam and about five of them rushed at me. I fought them instantly knocking them cold using the slightest thread of strength but Sam didn't even move.

"You're at the wrong place at the wrong time, missy." A guy said. Sam just looked bored. "Oh, please. I've drained dry animals bigger and uglier than you." And before he could make sense of her statement she knocked them cold. She went for the rest of the group and knocked them all down as if they were dominoes. She stopped when she reached Daren. He had a gun in his hands and he shot her between her eyes.

"Now that wasn't very nice." She said and picked up the bullet which had bounced of her forehead. "Apologise. One does not shoot a perfect stranger for no good reason." She said sounding just the perfect mixture of logical and hurt.

"Say sorry to the lady Derek." I said and ran up behind him in blinding speed and pulled him by the scruff of his neck. "I'm s-s-sorry." He stuttered.

"So, can we kill him now?" I asked Sam.

"Do whatever you want dude. But do you really want to carry the burden of taking away his life?" she asked me.

"I wouldn't mind." I told her. Derek whimpered and struggled to escape. She glared at me with a raised eyebrow. "Daren put the damn man down and knock him cold so that we can get the heck out of here." She said to me. Suddenly she got that expressionless monotone expression she gets while she's in a vision. I did as she told me though I admit I kind of elbowed him in the ribs and broke one or two.

"Oh fuck. Emily!" She whispered and broke off in a desperate run. She climbed up the rest of the factory onto the roofs and I followed her. I had no idea what was happening but she sure as hell was running fast. She ran and jumped from roof to roof. Her legs were a blur even for me. She was a good hundred yards ahead of me but I just kept running.

"I have to make it! I just have to!" she said desperately. I wondered what she was talking about. We had been running for nine hours non stop. She would say panicked phrases out of the blues but that's all the response I was getting from her. Sam was one weird girl. After another hour we arrived in Pennsylvania. We ran through the forest until Sam started to get very agitated. What the hell was going on, I kept asking myself. She ran through the vegetation not sparing one glance at her surroundings. Only one thing seemed important right now and that was arriving to whatever destination was in her head. The minute she was out of the forest I heard a loud horn, screams and brakes. I ran over to Sam and saw her pushing away a trailer from crashing a red mini cooper. The family inside the car got out and she slid down the front of the trailer.

"Sam?" said the woman who was holding tightly onto a toddler with a man holding her tightly.

"Hey, Emily." Sam said coolly.

"You… you just pushed away I don't know how many tones off trailer from crashing us… how… how is it possible?" The man said. 

"I always told you she was special." The woman, Emily retorted.

"Auntie Sam!" the little boy squealed. His mother let go of him and he rushed into Sam's lap and gave her a hug.

"What… what the fuck just happened?" a confused voice said. It turned out it was the trailer driver. "I… I saw you; you pushed away my trailer as if I was piece of candy." He stuttered, obviously hopelessly drunk.

"Daren hit that son of bi-"

"Sam, Damon will hear you." The woman said before Sam could cuss.

"-g bad mother who never taught him his lessons about road safety, hard enough so that he's knocked out cold. Man, I think today I hold a record for biggest number of fights in one day." Sam said instead.

"'Kay." I said and hit him swiftly. He fell to the ground.

"You know what to do. Put him in the cab of the trailer. Someone's bound to find him by morning." She said to me. I slung the alcoholic piece of meat on my shoulder and did as I was told.

**Sam's POV**

"Sam, would you please explain what's going on?" Jason asked me. 

"Well, um… in my opinion it's best if you don't know." I answered guiltily. Damon was saying my name and I made a funny face at him which got him laughing. Emily ran up to me and hugged me too. I really missed her. Though we used Skype to communicate almost every week it was just not the same.

"I really missed you, Sam." She said to me.

"Me too. Emily please you have to understand that I can't tell you because of your safety."

"Does it involve governmental experimentation? Are you a specimen, some sort of super human?" she asked me. I chuckled.

"Have you been watching 'Bionical Woman' again?" I asked her. She nodded.

"No, whatever happened to me doesn't have anything to do with the government. Just forget it, okay?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"So, how did you know that he would crash in us?" she asked me. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Part of the big secret?" she asked me. I nodded.

"So, did you go back to him? As long as I remember the guy you're with isn't him, right?" she asked me. I heard Daren say, "Everyone has to rub it in," in such a low voice that only I could hear.

"No, I didn't go back. But don't worry Daren's just a friend." I told her, with Daren exhaling deeply behind me when I mentioned he was just a friend. "Come on, Daren, I want you to meet these people. They're very special to me." I said with a smile plastered on my face. I didn't need to read people's moods to understand that Daren was in a black mood. He came next to me, hands in his pockets, scowl on his face.

"Sam, it's late, can we go?" Daren asked me. "Daren, it's been a really long time since I talked to them. Do you mind if we spend a little more time here?" I asked him quietly. "You do what you want. I'm going home." He said and before I could stop him he disappeared in the greenery. I sighed, feeling the guilt nag at me for no good reason. I grimaced.

"Sam, is everything all right?" Emily asked me. "Yeah, I think so…" I said, getting a very bad feeling. And apparently I was right because I heard Daren shout.

"Em, I have to go. Talk to you later." I said and with one swift kiss on Damon's cheek I ran through the forest following Daren's scent. I got seriously worried when I smelled a cold familiar scent something that all vampires shared. I was very close and within a few steps Daren and a vampire were visible to me. Daren was curled up in a ball shouting and the vamp was standing above him not even touching him. I threw myself at the vampire, knocking him down. With one bite I would end him. Just as I was about to sink my teeth in his neck and behead him, he spoke.

"Sam?" he said in a voice I had heard a few years ago. I wrecked my mind trying to remember to whom the voice belonged and only one matched.

"Logan?" I asked with thick disbelief. I got off him so that I could look up at him. We just stared at each other for quite some time. Daren got back up on his feet. "Do you know every freak in Pennsylvania Sam?" Daren said through pants. I ignored him for a while.

"Logan, you became a vampire. Who's your maker?" I asked for lack of anything better to ask.

"Sam you wouldn't believe what happened to me. Three days later after we met and I was back in Washington a guy attacked me and bit me. I still don't know who it was. But after I woke up I started thinking about what happened and well you came to my mind. I was tanned before and now I'm pale, like you. My skin is cold like yours and when we fought those thugs I saw you get stabbed and back then I thought I seen wrong but even my skin wouldn't pierce so it seemed like I had become like you. After I was able to be within talking distance to humans I came back here to find you so that you would help me, but you were already gone but I found Emily.

"Wait. How do you know Emily?" I asked having a bad feeling that I already knew the answer to that question.

"Emily was… well… a few months before she left Washington we had sex and well, it turned out that I was Damon's father." he said not so comfortably. I didn't know Logan so well but somehow I knew that he would care about Damon.

"She hadn't told me she was pregnant. She just left without even saying goodbye ad now she's with that waste of space Jackson." he said going from sad to angry.

"Jason." I corrected him.

"Whatever. Did you know Damon calls him dad? Had she told me, I could have been his dad not that arrogant bastard." he said, his hands instantly turning into fists.

"Did you talk with Emily about it?" I asked him.

"No, I just look after her and my kid behind the scenes." he said solemnly.

"Well you're not doing a good job. They were about to get turned into a pretzel with a trailer." Daren pointed out.

"What? Are they okay?" Logan said getting clearly agitated. "Yeah, Sam had a vision and stopped the trailer from crushing them." Daren interjected.

"Vision?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I get visions from the past, present and future." I answered him. "But it seems like you have a power of your own." I commented, remembering Daren crouching on the ground.

"It's difficult to describe. I just grab specific memories from the person in mind and if I want to make him… I don't know… feel angry, I just dig deep into those visions which make him angry and amplify them." He said. I nodded, if it brought a guy such as Daren down it was a hell of a power. 

"Interesting. But something tells me that something big is going to happen. I just can't seem to get the vision." I said. It slightly felt like the time I was about to have that vision about Aro and Alec. The only difference was that now as hard as I try I couldn't get it.

"Logan. We are currently staying in Alaska. Do you want to come live with us for a while? We have enough room in the cottage." I said looking at Daren.

"Just one question. Why did you attack me?" Daren asked Logan.

"I'm sorry about that. I thought you where going to attack Emily. You were the first vamp I encountered." Logan apologised sounding fairly truthful.

"Good enough for me. So you coming?" he asked Logan. I could not help but feel slightly uncomfortable with two guys living with me. Though I was sure that there would be no problems with Logan I was already troubled with Daren and his sexual tension. God, Alec would have a fit if he knew. I felt so guilty about it. But I was truthful to him. I would never even think about a relationship other than friendship with other guys.

"That's really nice of you to offer but no thanks. I want to be within close proximity of Emily. I've recently tried to stay on animal blood so that I would be able to be a part of her life and Damon's." Logan said. Well, if he had no problem with living out here I wouldn't object.

"Okay, then I guess this is goodbye. If you ever need something I guess you can ask Emily and she'll give you my address." I said to him, feeling rather helpless. He nodded, pulled me in a quick hug that I hadn't expected at all and we left.

XXX

**I'm seriously not sure about this chap. I guess every chapter without Alec feels strange. According to my calculations we'll meet Alec again in chap 39 and we'll get all the romantic lovely dovey stuff for the big 40 ! Yay five chaps way!**

**Oh and if anyone has any idea for Daren's actor I would gladly accept your help cause I'm stuck on Pls continue supporting me cause I'm working my mind off to write fast :) A big hug and thanks to everybody. I LOVE YOU! xxx**

**Untill the next time, my lovelies :3**


	36. Surprising Experiences

**Surprise, surprise! We have a little bit in Alec's POV this chap! I hope you like it. I had to do something cause I'm sure you'll kill me for chap 38… just a head's up…**

**Chapter 36: Surprising Experiences**

**Sam's POV  
**  
I explained my encounters with Logan to the Cullens. They had all agreed with me that something was up, but no one seemed to guess what it was. But today it was a special day so I had to put all my troubles behind me. A few months had passed, school was over and Emmett and Rose were going to get married, for what I had been told the tenth time. I looked through my closet to see what I could wear but nothing seemed to be right. The only dress there was which wasn't as terribly disappointing as the others was a high necked black dress with long sleeves. I looked at it in horror. Man I really needed to get some shopping done. As if an answer to my thought Nessie knocked on my door.

"Hey, we girls are going shopping. Are you coming?" she asked me. I was not a fan of shopping but I had to accept since I had nothing to wear. "Sure." I said monotonous.

At the shopping mall everybody dispersed. It seemed like every girl had very different tastes of clothing. I roamed the stores looking at the clothes like a lost ghost. I saw one that caught my eye. It was black with a halter neck top which flowed to the floor. I was about to try it on when someone came in my way.

"Seriously? Black? Are we doing this again?" Nessie said as she took away the dress from my hands and put it back where it belonged.

"Ness, just let me get done with it." I begged her.

"No way, let's choose a more appropriate dress for you. Something cuter and not so dull." she said.

"Can I see what you picked?" I asked her. She grinned and showed me a white dress with beautiful turquoise, brown and black flowered prints and matching rhinestones in a pattern over the dress. It would complement Nessie's skin tone and her curly bronze hair perfectly. She had a pair of silver stilettos in her hands too. "So let me see," she said as she scanned the shop. "Oh! That one would be perfect on you!" she said and before I could even register which one she pointed to she grabbed a dress, and checked the size for the pair of shoes underneath the rack. She then dragged me to the changing rooms, shoved me in one and left me with the dress and pair of shoes in my hands. I tried it on and put on the shoes. I had to say, Nessie was right, this dress was a killer on me. It had differed shades of blue under a white base with a front slit that came up to half my thigh. It was a halter V-necked with blue glass beads on the straps. It looked like it was painted on me.

"Sam, come out when you're ready." Nessie said. I stepped outside. Everybody was there wearing a different elegant dress. Nessie's looked marvellous on her. Bella was wearing a grey chiffon dress with sequins on the bust, Alice had on a burgundy dress which had a fish tail trailing behind her and Esme was wearing a forest green dress with a front slit that complemented her auburn hair perfectly. Rose was giving us advice since her wedding dress had been picked out months ago.

"Ness, I like the dress you picked for me but don't you think it's a little bit showy?" I asked her uncertain as I walked around and half my upper legs were exposed.

"No, it's perfect and it suits you nicely. I bet if Alec saw you he would agree too." She said thoughtfully.

"You're never going to let it go, are you?" I asked her.

"Not until you woman up and try to see what he's up to. I bet he's miserable too without you. You're too stubborn for your own good." She said to me.

"I said I'll do it. Just not now. I don't need to tempt myself any further. You know the facts and they won't change." I told her feeling just slightly irritated.

"Still… I think it would be helpful for both of you. From what I heard what you share is true love but seeing him again, and I mean not in one of your past visions might help you build up the courage to go talk to him. I know he's caught between a rock and a hard place, having to choose between you and his sister but perhaps…" she trailed after her long ramble. "I guess there's just one way to stop me from bringing the subject up again, right? You should do it." she said grinning evilly.

"Wait! Right now?" I asked her, looking conspicuously around me giving wary glances to the shoppers."

"Sam, you're starting to look like some secret spy from the movies." She said to me. "Let's just get in the changing rooms." She said. I sighed, defeated by my best friend. But I couldn't deny the excitement I felt. I would visit Alec after almost eleven years. I wondered when I would find him. Would he be in the feeding rooms or talking to Aro. I really hoped not.

"Come on. You have all my support Sam. You can do this." Nessie said as she put her hands on my shoulders for support. I nodded, feeling a lump forming in my throat. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes. I willed the fog to me, let it embrace me and transport my spirit to where I wanted to be the most. When I opened my eyes I was in Volterra, at the highest point in the clock tower, a few steps away from Alec's bedroom. The door to his room opened and Jane came out looking worried and distressed. As she walked past me I heard her sigh deeply. "I wish she comes back to him." She said and left down the stairs. Did I hear right? She wished I was here? I grew worried. It must have something pretty serious to make Jane wish that I was here. Was he okay? Had something happened to him? I ran with all my might, and as I was about to pass through the door it opened on its own.

That shocked me, but what shocked me further was that it wasn't Alec who opened the door or nobody else for that fact. It opened up on its own, as if to signal Alec that I was in the room. And if that was its purpose it worked. Alec who had been curled up on his couch, his back facing me turned around, to stare at what for him must probably have been an empty space.

At the sight of him I felt my breath being knocked out from my lungs. If I had been missing him during the past decade or so what I felt now was unexplainable. My whole body ached. As if being separated from him this long had scarred me completely and now seeing him again… no words could describe what I felt. The love, the pain all mixed together making me unable to think clearly. This was love; an unexplainable feeling that warms your heart to a point where living without that special someone is not worth living at all. Love isn't about sex or lust or gifts. Those are just the superficial gestures. The true love is when no matter what you do, no matter where you are; when you are with the person you love you forget everything. The world could burst to flames for all you care… as long as you're with him, you're content and at peace.

I made my legs move towards him, and though I knew my hand would pass right through him if I touched him, I just wanted to hug him. The need was so bad that my hand throbbed with anticipation. His scent hung around the room making all the more difficult for me to focus.

"Alec." I breathed out as my hand touched his shoulder. I saw his eyes widen and I swear his eyes met mine. And never left them.

"S-Sam?" he stuttered. I was surprised that he saw me. That had been unexpected. But I was so glad. He darted off the bed and stood on the floor next to me. Believe it or not I could actually feel his hands on my shoulders. I wanted to cry with happiness. His simple touch could make me forget a whole decade of suffering.

"Yes, Alec. I'm here." I said, while battling with a lump in my throat.

"Sam, I can see you. You came out of nowhere. I… please come back." He said and pulled me in for a hug. I had never felt so at home anywhere. His arms were my haven of safety. Suddenly I felt my body being shook. I shot him one last loving glance as I knew my time here was over. His look was one of pure panic. "I can't lose you again." He said to me and gripped me tighter, but I felt myself fading. His words were lost to the fog.

**Alec's POV **

Jane was furious at me… again… for no good reason. "Get up. NOW Alec! I know you're thirsty. Get the heck out of this goddamned room and go hunting." Jane said as she pushed me off my bed.

"What's the point?" I asked her hopelessly. She glared at me, her eyebrows becoming one with her hairline.

"Um… I don't know? Nutrition! Survival!" She said sarcastically.

"Again, what's the point?" I asked her, burying my face in Sam's old shirt which had become my comfort pillow. Jane growled at me.

"Alec I swear to God, you've become intolerable. Please. I beg you. Do something. Our Masters are getting frustrated at you. You won't even do the basic commands. Master Aro is disappointed in you and so am I." she said to me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Tell _Master_ Aro," I said the word master as if it was some disgusting word, "that he can stick his disappointment-" her hand shot to cover my mouth from saying what I was about to say, which for her was equivalent to blasphemy.

"You're a lost case Alec." She said to me as she removed her hand from my mouth. Before I could respond she left. Ah, finally some peace. I rolled myself up in a ball and continued checking out my laptop. I wasn't doing much. Just listening to music and writing. Suddenly the door shot open. I tried to smell who it was but I got nothing. I turned around just for curiosity but still, nothing. It might have been a draught, but I doubted that as no windows where open. Suddenly I felt something in the air. Like a buzzing power getting nearer to me. As I tried to figure out what was happening I felt something on my shoulder. I looked at it and saw a faint hand, as if it belonged to a ghost. "Alec." The voice whispered at me. Everything froze that moment. I knew who it was.

_Sam._

Only she had a voice that could melt my insides. I looked up and found her, standing next to me. She was wearing a beautiful dress but I didn't waste one moment looking at it. Instead I looked at her. "S-Sam?" I stuttered, disbelieving that it was really her. Our gazes locked and I got up immediately. I put my hands on her faint shoulders which just like the rest of her body were becoming visible.

"Yes Alec, I'm here." She said. I pulled her towards me, intending to never let her go. Even her scent was becoming traceable. "Sam, I can see you. You came out of nowhere. I… please come back." I asked her, knowing that this might be a once in a life time chance. She looked at me with an expression that showed nothing but love. My eyes felt uncomfortable, as if I needed them to shed tears but they couldn't. Suddenly I was losing my grip on her. She was becoming transparent again. "I can't lose you again." I said with deep agitation in my voice. I tried to grip on to her but she disappeared completely. I tried to grip her again but all I got was thin air. I slid down the side of the couch, feeling exasperated and empty. I could have sworn she was here. But how was it possible? She appeared and disappeared like a ghost. But I could have sworn I touched her and smelled her. Her smell! That was the answer. I removed my shirt and inhaled it. Sure enough though faint I could still smell her.

"What's all the commotion about?" Jane said as she entered the room, looking at me as if I had become a nut job.

"Sam was here today! I swear she was. She appeared out of nowhere and then vanished. Just like a ghost." I explained to her. She closed her eyes tight together and squeezed her nose bridge.

"Okay, you're going insane. Get your shirt on. You need blood." she said clearly disbelieving me.

"It's true. I swear. If it wasn't true than how do I have her scent on my shirt?" I asked her.

"You were holding her shirt to your chest! Grow up, Alec. Stop hallucinating. I know you wish she was here but she's not. Deal with it. Now get dressed or I'm slinging you on my shoulder and dragging you outside. You have exactly sixty seconds." She said to me.

But I had been so sure. She had felt so real. Was I really hallucinating? Had I touched this bottom, had I become insane?

Fucking shit. I was hallucinating. First signs of insanity.

**Sam's POV**

The fog was gone. I was back in the changing rooms with Ness's face hovering above mine. Among her where also others but she was the one making the most fuss.

"God, Ness you will never believe what happened." I started. "Wait, wait, wait!" she literally yelled and got many shushing gestures from her mother. "Do you usually start become invisible and fading when getting present visions?" she asked me.

"That was the weird part Ness. He could see me and we both could touch each other!" I told her. Her eyes widened significantly.

"You… You have his scent slightly on you. You… really were becoming visible there and invisible here. You were about to teleport. There's no other logical answer." Alice said. I just stared at her, though what she said could have been true my mind chose to ignore the probabilities. As if seeing visions wasn't a pain in the ass enough.

"Okay… I need to think a little bit about it." I said. I realised that I was so boxed in and that I was leaning against the walls. I was about to walk away when my legs gave away on me. I fell to the ground tough not for long as many hands shot out to help me. I reassured them that the complicated vision had taken most of my energy which would obviously return shortly.

It did and after we changed back and paid our clothes we went home. We started decorating and were finished quite quickly.

XXX

As the guests started arriving we greeted them and smiled at them. Daren was standing next to me, looking bored and on edge.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him. He turned to face me, giving me the daggers.

"Blond. You made me dye my hair blond. Of all colours." He said under his breath. Since he was supposed to be a runaway teen he had to come undercover. When I went to the market I forgot to tell him which colour for his hair he would like so now he was stuck with surfer dirty blond hair.

"Oh, stop complaining. If it makes you feel any better I think it suits you." I told him. He winked at me and put his arm around my waist. I glared at him and he instantly put it down. And they say girls find double meanings in words.

As I joked with Daren, suddenly my mind blanked and one though came to my head. A thought that wasn't mine.

_Come to me my child._

What the fuck was happening to me? My legs started moving on their own towards the exit. I heard Daren whisper loudly at me to get back because they were about to start but I couldn't get my legs to stop walking on their own. I was panicking on the inside but my outside was as cool and expressionless as always. When I was alone I started running. I tried so many times to stop myself but I couldn't. I just ran, the dress flying behind me. I ran through the Canadian vegetation, which was getting denser and more alive than ever. I did not know where my own legs where taking me. Suddenly I stopped still. Two vampires emerged from the shadows of the trees. Their eyes flashed crimson at me and while the man was smiling, the woman was glaring at me. The man looked in his forties when he was turned. He had brownish graying hair but the woman was a whole different story. She had blond hair and I must say she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, I dare say even more beautiful than Rose. Yet they were strangers and I didn't know what they wanted from me.

"Who are you?" I asked them, finally regaining control of my voice. My limbs seemed to be stuck; I could not escape if I had to.

"I am your maker."

**XXX**

**1 word. CLIFFHANGER. This is the last twist for now. I had to cut it short because I really need A back but I think you'll like it. **

**Thanks for your support. I keep hearting you people! I just had one query. What do you think of Sam's vision? Yeah, she can teleport but do you like the way I described love? I'm asking cause I've never loved anybody so I have no first hand experience except for many many book…**

**This chaps deserves a review, right? That would be awesome **

**Until the next time, my lovelies :3**


	37. Gaius

**Here it is guys, the mysterious maker. The following two chapters will be short so that I can get to Alec more quickly :) Thanks ****for all your support on the last chap :D I heart you 3**

**XXX**

**Chapter 37: Gaius**

**Sam's POV**

"You! You are the fucking son of a bitch who did this to me? Why? What did I ever do to you? You destroyed my life and then you left me alone to rot under a damned tree!" I said, at first low and menacing then raising my voice so much that I was yelling. I lunged at him, my hatred and disgust for my newly found maker fuelled my growl as I sped towards him. Suddenly I stopped moving. My body felt as if I had just collided with an invisible wall which I couldn't break down. I clawed at it and pushed against if but I couldn't get to him.

"It's useless Sam. He controls us. Everything we do is in his hands now. That's his power. He controls his created children." I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. I turned around and found Logan, looking depressed and worn out.

"You too?" I asked him, my eyes wide. "Not just me," he said. From the shadows came out three figures. They were two females and a male. The first one I noticed had flaming red hair, such a bright red it resembled the colour of fresh blood. She looked about my age with pain stricken eyes and the face of a porcelain doll but she was wearing tattered clothing, just like the rest of them. Next was an Asian girl with dark brown hair which would easily been silky if she wasn't living in such ugly conditions. She looked really sweet and pretty but she was in pain too. The male next to her was fairly tall. He had jet black hair and was nicely built. He shared the same pained expression as the others.

My maker... he was keeping them here against their will... So that meant... I would soon share their fate.

"Apologise." he said to me. I snorted loudly. "Not even if the forest was burning and only you could stop it." I said to him, my words laced with venom. I saw his relaxed hands turn into a fist and tighten.

"Apologise." he repeated. I put my hand to my chest. The pain I was feeling made me fall to my knees. It felt as if he had his hand around my heart and was squeezing tight. Not that I could not live with it but the pain felt intolerable. Still I would not apologise. "No." I coughed weakly at him. He stepped two steps closer to me and started turning his fist anticlockwise. My left arm shot behind my back and it was twisting to the right. At first it did not hurt but the minute I started hearing multiple cracks the pain I felt was indescribable. If felt as if someone used voodoo on me and I was being controlled and bended in unnatural positions and a million spikes were shoved through my arm.

"Stop! Her arm will break with the slightest of twists more." Logan shouted.

"Apologise." he said for the third time. I wanted to say no but I just couldn't or otherwise my arm would snap.

"Sorry." I mumbled, my jaw clenched. He released my arm slightly. "Say it nicely." he said to me, grinning like batman's joker. I didn't want to. One time was enough. He tightened the hold on my arm all of a sudden and I screamed in pain. "I'm very sorry." I shouted. He let go of his manipulation on me completely. I felt to the ground, my new dress ruined with mud. Logan stepped up to help me.

"Don't. She had to learn her lesson." he said to Logan. "Remember, the next time you address me, call me Master Gaius. I will not tolerate disrespectfulness." he said. He stepped on my body as if I was a piece of dirt and so did the blond. She had to make sure to dig in her stiletto tips in my back. "And call me Mistress Jana." she said. They went of inside their little cabin leaving me alone to my thoughts. My mind rushed, analysing what happened to me and how I could get out of the situation. I felt strength come from deep within me. I felt Alec's arms around me and him whispering that he loved me and that I was his brave girl, his brave beautiful girl.

Back up a little bit. Alec wasn't here.

"Logan, stop using your power on me. I need to think straight." I said. I got up, feeling wobbly on my feet for the first time in almost two decades. I looked at my throbbing arm and noticed cracks. Deep cracks you would only find on granite. I looked away, not wanting to remember the terrible episode. I just had a little vision then that showed that there was going to be some humping in that cabin. Ew. We were going to live in misery and be used and exploited while they had sex. Could it get any worse?

"They… they're going to start um…"

"You don't need to say it. They do that after every girl they recruit. Let's just say that Jana is a little bit… insecure. At least you're the last one." The guy said.

"Can you please explain to me what's going on? Why are you guys still here? Come on let's run away." I said to them and broke in a desperate run away from my so called master. I had to leave Alaska. Go back to Europe so that he won't find me. I had to do all I could to escape. I promised myself years ago that I would never let anyone use me for my powers. I ran for about five minutes when I collided again with that invisible barrier I felt earlier. I rushed five steps back and ran heads forward with all my strength. I practically bounced off it. I felt pain sear through my body as I tried it again. I looked down at my hands which were grey. My skin was turning grey and looked cracked. The more I tried the more it hurt. But I kept trying until I felt hands around me. I tried to struggle against them but I could not. Logan and the guy were restraining me while the girls tried to comfort me.

"What the fuck does he want with us?" I shouted. I felt my cheek sting, as Logan had slapped me.

"Calm down, the more you agitate the more it gets worse. Let us explain." He said. I calmed down eventually. They let me go and sat on the ground. I joined them.

"So I guess you should know your hell buddies. You start Bonnie." Logan said to the red headed girl. She nodded.

"Um hi, I'm Bonnie but many people call me Red. I was originally French. I was cursed to this small pit of hell because I can do pyrokinesis." She said and with one wave of her hand she had a flame dancing just inches away from her palm. I gasped. She grinned at me.

"Hey, I'm Alex." The guy said who had a British accent I hadn't noticed before. "As you might have guessed I'm British. And I'm here because I can do this." He said and looked at a specific branch on the ground and without touching it; it floated quickly to his hand. "Come on you can do better than that." The girl who hadn't introduced herself to me yet said. He nodded and grinned at her. Suddenly she was floating in mid air. My mouth was a perfect O by now.

"And last but certainly not the least, I'm Danielle." She said and extended a hand to me which I shook. "Sam." I told her. And I got recruited to Hell High because I can do this. She said while holding her palm up and wriggling her fingers. This caused three little rocks to shuffle in the air. "…or maybe because I can do this." She said with a knowing grin. Suddenly I felt the ground beneath me shake. As I was about to get up, I was lifted up, a patch of ground still underneath me, supporting my rear so that I was still sitting down.

"Holy shit." I said in amazement as she lowered me up and down with just the wave of her palm.

"Show off." Alex muttered but Danielle just stuck her tongue at him and let me down gently.

"SAM!" I heard a loud voice shout. It was Daren. I turned around, not sure how to explain what was happening to me. Suddenly the other four around me got up quickly and all started shouting.

"Don't!"

"Stop."

"Dude, you'll die if you cross." Logan said in a breath. Daren stopped abruptly, backed by Nessie and Jake in wolf form.

"What?" Nessie asked Logan as she looked at us, muddy and dirty as we all were. Then her eyes landed on me.

"Sam what's going on?" she asked me with doubt in her voice. "My maker, Ness. Our maker can control everything we do. We're his puppets." I told her.

"Why can't we come to you?" Daren asked us. I turned to the others.

"If you do we'll attack you. We have no choice; we have to do what he commanded us to do. He knew that the last chosen one, Sam, was staying with you so he ordered us to destroy any vampire or shifter who crossed the boundaries." Bonnie said.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Nessie said, determined to come up with a plan.

"There's nothing you can do. Go home and don't waste your time. Believe us we've tried just everything. It only makes him mad, and Sam you've tasted a little of that madness today. Believe us you wouldn't even stand a chance against us." Alex said to them. I looked at Nessie was looking as helpless as me.

"Sam?" she asked me, demanding what will happen next. "Go. Thank everyone for all they've done with me. Thank you for being a good friend Ness. I…" I was out of words.

"Sam, you were supposed to be my maker. You were supposed to teach me, how can you give up on me so fast?" Daren said to me.

"Daren I can do nothing about it. I'm trying to understand what he wants from us. I… I just don't know what to do right now. Give me some time to come up with something. 'Kay?" He sighed deeply. "Be careful. This smells like a really bad affair." he said. I nodded and after many reluctant goodbyes they left.

"I need something explained to me. How did he pick us? Out of all the other millions out there, why specifically us? Was it random? And why would he need us?" I asked them, anger and frustration at having my life stolen from me for the fourth time in my life.

"Calm down and let us explain. Gaius, had a run with the Volturi . The Volturi are-"

"I know very well who the Volturi are. I lived for almost three years with them; I'm mated with one of them." I whispered, holding the diamond heart in my hands which I had put on a simple silver chain to match the dress.

"You're mated with a guy from the Volturi!" Danielle whispered loudly. "We must make sure that Gaius doesn't find out otherwise he'll use you as bait." Bonnie said. We all agreed with her. "So what's his deal with the Volturi?" I asked them.

"He wanted the three masters to become four. They wouldn't accept him so he kept turning vampires until one of them had powers. Those who were normal would get destroyed. Finally he stumbled upon Jana, whose power is finding the powerful vampires, like us. So he spent the last hundred years searching for us, the most powerful vampires you'll ever find. Together we are unstoppable. His plan is that we bring down the Volturi."

"Oh God! Alec." I said horrified at the thought of having to kill the only person that could complete me and make me happy. Just the though sent a shiver running along my spine and a stab of pain to my heart. I'd rather have Gaius kill me than letting him make us kill Alec. I couldn't and wouldn't be able to continue living without the hope that I'll see Alec again some day.

**XXX**

**Not much proofreading done :/ anyways I think I'll be able to update tomorrow or maybe tonight... I have already written 799 words of the next chap before I concluded his chap. Yeah, I'm weird like that :D**

**Until the next time, my lovelies :3**


	38. Faithless

**Pls listen to Evanescence's Snow White Queen while reading this. I promise this is the last depressing chap for a while so don't hate me too much. 'Kay?  
**

**Chapter 38: Faithless**

**Sam's POV**

Alec… dead… because of me. My hands red, bloodstained. His head… no longer attached to his body. His eyes… cold and empty… lifeless. My body started throbbing with pain. I shouted his name, shouted how much I loved him and that I would soon join him.

Suddenly the fog dispersed and I was staring a very worried Bonnie and a very loud Danielle shouting for the others to get here. I had had another future vision. "I'm alright." I muttered though the vision had broken any hope of me being anywhere near okay.

"Alight! I've never seen anybody twist their limbs to a point of breaking them while having a vision. Sam, what did you see?" Danielle asked me. "Same as last time." I said while scrubbing some mud off my face. "Seriously, don't worry. I'll be alright."

I tried to go to Volterra again, but I was ending up having the same vision. He knew I could teleport so he ordered me that I should only teleport in our boundaries. And even if I could, I did not have enough power in me. As much as I tried I never succeeded.

Life had become a total misery. I can never recall being this melancholic and afflicted since the breakdown in Finland after I left Alec. Gaius was a total bitch to us. He made us practice 24/7. He made us use our powers on each other until we're all a breath away from our final death. He made Logan use his powers on us everyday to make us get over our fears. My biggest fear… holding Alec's dead body in my hands. Poor Logan would feel really guilty for what Gaius made him do to us. Gaius said he wanted to turn us into the ultimate killing machines and frankly, he succeeded. He made me train so hard that I have become able to have a vision while still being active for fighting on the battleground.

The Cullens have been trying to save us for quite some months but he ordered us to destroy any vampire that crosses our boundaries so they had no way to get to us. I know for a fact as I had almost killed Daren on one of his crazy attempts to rescue me. Gaius and Jana were unstoppable. The way they were training us proved that they were professionals. I was sure that we could take down the Volturi easily.

I feared for Alec's life. Gaius hated Jane and Alec. Though I had managed to keep my relationship with Alec a secret from him as he'd most definitely try to use it to his advantage to get Alec on his side I could not get myself to rest about the fact that I would have to watch him suffer.

He was working me beyond exhaustion. He believed that since I could not paralyse or block in any way my attacker's attack that I was the weakest. Though I could foresee the attack I was not a very good fighter. Since I could not teleport in demand, he made Logan scare me enough to a point that my body acted on its own and teleported me ten feet away. Not much but it still had me low on energy. I was sure that I could not endure this for long. I prayed every night that somehow Alec would come rescue me. I sounded like a true damsel in distress.

I was getting along fine with the others, especially with Danielle and Bonnie. When Gaius and Jana were busy we would talk and plot ways of how we would kill them if we could. They understood me and my worry about what would happen if we had to attack the Volturi.

"Sam, I believe you are supposed to be teleporting not wasting time." I heard Gaius' voice which made me shudder deeply. "Should I get Logan to get you to your senses?" he asked me.

"I'm trying. I honestly am." I said, forcing myself to get in a present vision. I tried hard to get myself to teleport but I couldn't. I was slapped right across the cheek.

"You lazy slob! You can't teleport because you're not trying hard enough. You're the worst of them all. You don't do anything. At least the others show progress. With you we're always at the beginning." he said. I was mad. Really mad.

"I'm tired as hell of you. You work us like dogs and you expect us to look forward to do your bindings when you treat us like dirt. Hadn't you been a stupid dickhead you would have been decent to us thus increasing our collaboration. Just go get fucked and leave me alone." I shouted at him. He was surprised for a moment but soon a diabolical grin spread across his face. I gulped. That expression promised nothing but pain. "Sure. I will get fucked. Undress." he ordered me. My eyes got as round as saucers and my hands shot to hold tightly the dress around me. Though stained beyond use it covered all of me.

"No, please, no. Not my body. Leave me alone. You can have anything else but not that." I pleaded with him. I have never felt like crying more than that moment. He was going to rape me. Mark me with his wretched scent.

"But Sam, I'm just doing what you asked me to." he said as he came closer to me. I found that I couldn't move. He traced my jaw with the back of his hand. He leaned in and as much as I struggled I only moved by an inch. He put a disgusting kiss on my lips. When He pulled away I started shouting. "What about Jana, huh? What will she do when she finds out?"

"Oh, what Jana thinks doesn't worry me. She's replaceable now that she helped me find the Five. It will be interesting to see how you'll react to living targets which you're allowed to kill. I'm sure the animals you hunt are not that much of a threat." He chuckled darkly in my ear. In all my existence I've never met such a cruel twisted person like Gaius. "Come on, undress." He said to me. My hands shot to the back of the halter neck. I pulled as much strength and power as I could and stopped myself.

"NO!" I shouted with force and determination. Only Alec had the privilege to se me naked, and certainly this maniac wasn't Alec.

"Fine. I'll just take you with your clothes on, then." He said and pushed me against a tree. I still couldn't move. Whimperes escaped my lips as he started touching my inner thighs.

"You called for me?" I heard Logan say. I looked at him with a pleading look to help me. I saw him get closer, about to demand that I should get released immediately. He met that invisible barrier Gaius puts up whenever he doesn't want us to approach him. "Stay put, Logan. I called you here because little Sam here is quite cold. Perhaps you can fire up the heat a little?" he said to him grinning like an idiot.

"Excuse me?" Logan asked him with thick disbelieve in his eyes. I mouthed 'rape' to Logan and he understood completely. He had a very murderous glare on his face the minute he faced Gaius.

"Get her to feel lusty you idiot." Gaius shouted at Logan. Logan couldn't do anything but do as he was told. Suddenly an image came to my mind.

Alec was holding me in his arms, stroking my hair as I whimpered because I had still been a virgin. My whimpers turned swiftly into moans. He was completing me, filling me. We were proving to ourselves the love we felt to each other. The moment felt extra special as I had just given myself completely to the man I loved. I was mated.

But now, something felt wrong. He was pushing inside of me with a deep force. Alec wouldn't do that. He was gentle and when we did it, it felt exhilarating. This felt outright painful. But Alec would never… wait. I opened my eyes and reality hit me like a cold hearted bitch. I was standing against a tree, Gaius humping me, my body responding. And I could do nothing about it. Wetness filled my eyes. The guilt I was feeling was tearing me apart on the inside.

_I'm so sorry, Alec._

I never wanted this. I just wanted to live the rest of eternity with my mate. By Alec's side forever. Instead I no longer belonged to him as I had wanted. Years ago, when I was human I used to say that even if I ever got married I would still be my own person, free. But after I realised how nice it is to share your life with someone you love my perspective on things changed. I would gladly be Alec's for the rest of eternity. But I'd rather be finally dead that be Gaius'. I screamed and tried to push him away from me. He didn't even budge even though I used all my force.

"Don't scream. You belong to me now." He said through moans of pleasure as he defiled my body. "I have a mate." I shouted at him. "That boy you turned months ago? Powerful but nowhere next to you. You and I can have the world. You are my mine and you'll learn to love me." He said in my ears. "Never!" I shouted at him. My mind could not take it anymore. I had to run, never look back. Fog came and took me away, away from the cruel reality.

I was walking; I couldn't see anything except for fog, deep white fog. Suddenly I could not move. I looked down and noticed that vines were wrapped around my arms and legs, enabling m to move further. I looked back and saw Gaius holding the chainlike vines while smiling a tormenting evil grin. I looked away from Gaius and instead looked around me. In front of me, about a few meters away I could see a blurred silhouette of a man. I flapped my arms quickly and the fog dispersed a little, enough for me to see the face of the stranger. And guess who it was…

…

…

…_Alec._

I pulled with all my might to get myself free from Gaius' clutches. All in vain. Alec started walking away and Gaius started pushing me backwards, towards the blackness which swallowed me whole.

**Logan's POV**

It's been a week since Gaius raped Sam. We had all jumped at Gaius to save her from him while he was to busy trying to get her to reanimate after she lost consciousness. We had been punished by Gaius but at least he stopped raping her. She has been in some sort of coma all the time. She hasn't moved once or done anything. Lying there, alone on the muddy ground with the rain pouring over her. She looked dead. While he raped her I could feel every single emotion she was feeling. Many would think that a girl while getting raped would feel self-piteous or angry at her rapist. Well she was angry at Gaius but guilt overpowered all her emotions. She felt guilty because she thought she was failing and betraying her mate. Rarely have I seen anybody with such a pure and innocent spirit. I was not one to believe in soul mates, but Sam was actually proving me wrong.

I have been protecting her from Jana. Her scent told all that Gaius did to her. Jana went agape shit on him. She tried to attack him but of course he could stop her so she went for Sam. All four of us protected Sam so she had no chance. We're a group of friends now. We stick for each other.

"Hey! Anybody there?" I heard the girl, Nessie who had visited Sam months ago say. I turned around and found her standing just a step away from the border.

"Hey Nessie!" I said to her.

"So, where's Sam?" she asked me. I looked away, not wanting to answer her. "Why is she lying on the ground?" She asked with a frown on her face. I saw her inhale and I knew that a tantrum would follow.

"WHO DID THAT TO HER?" she asked me, definitely enraged. "Gaius… Gaius raped her. She hasn't woken up since." I said swallowing my sorrow for the girl who had gone through so much. Nessie started inching closer to us. "Stop! Remember the boundaries." I told her. She didn't step closer. The seriousness of her voice made me shudder. "Take care of her. I swear I'm getting her and you guys out of there no matter what."

XXX

**Please don't hate me for this. ****This is what will help to get Sam and Alec together. So next chap is Alec's comeback! I'm so happy I could burst. *imagining pieces of herself raining on the earth* So this chap was inspired by a great song by Evanescence and the other reason why I'm happy is because they just released a new song 'What you want' believe me it's great! **

**Don't worry Gaius will die, very painfully I might add :P**

**Until the next time my lovelies :3**


	39. Last Hope

**Chapter 39: Last Hope**

**Nessie's POV  
**  
I wrecked my mind think of a solution. So we couldn't reach them and they couldn't reach us. This problem had to be taken care of from the root. Which was Gaius. If we could kill Gaius then Sam and the others could be free. But to do that we have to figure out how to kill him. Even if we could ambush him while he's out hunting for people with that Barbie doll of his he could easily call his children and then we were as good as dead. It wouldn't make sense to attempt to save them if it meant putting my family in lethal danger. What we needed was something to stop him from ordering his children at least for just a few precious moments till we could kill him. My mind went to the only seemingly solution we had, Alec. We had considered alerting the Volturi and asking for their help on this one. But when everything was decided, Alice had a vision that we wouldn't make it to Volterra because since Gaius had Sam's powers he could control her into telling him any vision.

But now...

Now was our only chance! Even though having Sam lost in one of her visions which from what she told me could be even as long as nine months was not exactly something to be happy with, it gave us a chance to sneak to Italy without Gaius knowing! That's it! I sprinted across the muddy ground and didn't stop until I made it to our house. I knocked on the door, having to restrain using my all strength. I did not want to break the door down. I was panting a little. My mum opened the door, and started asking questions which during that moment I ignored. I called everybody's name and told them to join me downstairs. When everybody was settled they asked me what was going on.

"Um, guys, I've been checking up on Sam and she's not exactly... how can I put his... Sam's having one of her tremendously long visions. It's been a week since she woke up." I said solemnly, wondering how can I say what happened to her as discreetly as possible.

"What happened to her?" Esme asked with sad eyes. "Did that... that... her maker do something to her?" Daren asked about to cuss but of course he wouldn't in front of my family.

"Um... there's no easy way to say this." I started. I heard a gasp which belonged to my dad. I guess he must have picked what I was thinking of. "Um... Gaius abused Sam... physically." I tried to explain to them. I saw many eyes widen and intake of breaths. It was unheard of that a vampire gets raped by one of our kind. Since we have almost equal levels of strength nobody could overpower a female to that point. But I guess this gave Gaius free access to do anything he wanted to do to her and the others.

"We have to go get her." Daren said. I shook my head. "If we do we're as good as dead. What we can do is make a quick run to Volterra, get Alec to paralyse the other four, and kill that bastard." I said. Nobody scolded me about my vocabulary, which proved how serious the situation was.

"I don't think that bringing him here without her consent is a good idea." Daren started. I think in his mind he wanted to be the one to save Sam, to appear like her knight in shiny armour. But it would be too late for that. I was already on edge with my anger for that twisted vamp, and right now Daren wasn't exactly helping.

"He raped her, you bloody idiot! Had we been able to stop him we would have stopped him earlier. Now we need help." I said angrily at him.

"So who's going?" Jake asked. "You and I could go." I suggested to him.

"No way am I letting you go to Volterra missy. You know how delicate the situation with you and the Volturi is." my dad started. My mum nodded to support him.

"Actually I don't think it's a bad idea. The Volturi wouldn't harm Nessie in any way. They are quite civilised and once they hear about this upcoming battle with this perfect five man army who could beat them easily I think they would do anything to stop it, even collaborate." Carlisle pointed out.

"I still don't like it. But go, promise you'll be careful." my mum said. I nodded and hugged her and my dad. I guess Jake and I were going to Volterra.

XxxX

Hours later we were on a plane heading to Rome. I held Jake's hand tightly. To be honest I was worried. Not about the Volturi, but about Sam. I didn't know how she would react when she sees him. I hope she won't be too mad at me. Or perhaps if we're lucky when all of this is over they would get back together. I sure hoped so. Poor Sam has gone through so much already. How could anybody be so cruel as to rape a girl like her? Sure, she puts up a tough facade, but in reality she's crumbling on the inside. She and Alec deserved love. And I sure hope that eventually they'll be able to have it.

After a monotonous period of flying we landed in Rome. We called a taxi since even if we arrived early there we would still have to wait till two o'clock in the morning for the plane to take us back home. We had booked three tickets so if they wanted to send someone with Alec which I sincerely hoped they wouldn't they would have to make their own arrangements.

The taxi ride took about four hours and a half. We paid the taxi drive which stopped us a few roads away from the Clock Tower. A few narrow roads and questions asked in very poor Italian later, we stood in front of the Clock Tower.

"Are you ready to go in?" I asked Jake. He swallowed. I took a deep breath and sighed. "Come on, we have to do this for Sam." Hand in hand we entered through the huge wooden doors which were open for the tourists. At the reception we found a woman, perhaps about twenty-five years old, greeted us with a broad smile on her lips.

"Good day, how may I help you?" she asked us in a thick accent. "We're looking for Alec. He lives here. May we speak with him?" I asked her. She looked at us with big surprised eyes, as if this was the last thing she was expecting.

"One moment please." she said and failed a number on a phone. She water but there was no answer. "Apparently Mr. Alec is currently unavailable. But if you wish you can talk to another-"

"No, we need to talk to him personally. Do you have any idea where we could find him?" Jake said to her before I could. She shook her head and apologised. "God, I really hope Sam doesn't wake up. It's already nine o'clock. We need to be at the airport in five hours."  
**  
Alec's POV.**

My days have reached the peak of their bleakness. I roam the Italian streets with my Jaguar when it's not sunny and during the rest of the time I end up writing sappy poems or roaming the web. I had thought about going further up to northern Europe but decided against it. Last time I missed Sam's call and I had to most definitely be here if she ever made contact with me again. So I was cursed to this little part of Italy. I parked my Jaguar in front if the clock tower.

"God, I really hope Sam doesn't wake up. It's already nine o'clock. We need to be at the airport in five hours." my ears perked up at the sound of my beloved's name. It wasn't the first time I heard guard members whispering about us. Apparently we had become Volterra's Romeo and Juliet. But it could have been a tourist. After all my Sam doesn't sleep. But as I inhaled the scent around me I realised that something was up. Only once had I smelled such a peculiar and foul scents. The day we went to confront the Olympian coven about their half human child. Edward's daughter. And the other scent must have belonged to one of the shifters. There could have been a very thick chance that they were really talking about my Sam. I rushed in the clock tower and stopped at the reception desk where the two creatures were still questioning the receptionist, and apparently about me! This really was about my Sam. The joy I felt that moment was indescribable. Though I had promised not to go to her as long as she told me to if they would reveal her location I would surely go to her. I could no longer live with the emptiness.

"Excuse me, did you want to talk to me?" I asked them. When they looked at me their faces lifted.

"Yes, may we talk to you in private?" the girl who I now recalled was named Renesmee asked me. I nodded and led them outside.

"Do you really know where Sam is?" I asked, unable to hold it in any longer.

"Yes, as she's in really grave danger." the girl said with a worried tone. For just one short moment everything around me stopped.

My beloved? In danger? I was afraid to ask what happened to her. I wasn't able to deal with the fact that she was suffering while I couldn't rip the thing that was making her suffer apart.

"Care to elaborate?" I demanded more than asked.

"Sam's maker came for her. He has the power to influence her and make her do his bindings whatever her will tells her to do. He controlls her like a puppet. He has also turned another four vampires with extraordinary powers for one purpose. To destroy the Volturi. They can take you down. And that's what he plans to do. We would have come sooner but he was using Sam's visions to stop us from alerting you. Had we tried to alert you he would have ordered his children to destroy us." she explained in a long breath. To be honest I didn't really care about the fate of the Volturi as long as my sister was safe. What I cared about was that some vampire could control my mate like that. It was unacceptable. He had to be destroyed.

"Look. It's enough if you come with us to Alaska to help us free them. We can't win against him if he orders us his children to attack but if they're paralysed we can kill him easily. There's no time. We've got to hurry. So are you coming?" the shifter told me.

"Of course I'll go with you. Give me ten minutes to tell my sister and pack a few things. We can take my car and we'll be there in no time." I told them and darted off to find Jane. I found her in the feeding rooms finishing up her dinner. After she dropped the body of her lunch I gripped her arm.

"Whoa. Alec what's the rush?" she asked me as I literally dragged her outside.

"Sam!" I said to her. "She didn't appear in your room and vanish like a ghost again, did she?" she asked me talking to me as if I was mentally retarded.

"No. I have a lead on Sam. And apparently she's in trouble. Jane I know that you need me to stay here but-"

"No. I don't. I want you to be happy, even if it means being away from me. Sure I'll miss you but at least I'll know you won't be moping around. You know, you'll be too busy, you know, what the modern word they use... humping." she said and winked at the end. I chuckled uncomfortably. It's wasn't really comfortable talking about your sex life with your sister.

"Thanks Jane." I said and she hugged me tightly. "Go to her. And never let her go. I'd rather have the whipped version of you than this absurdly sappy version of you. I think it even beats the pre-Sam version of you." she said.

"Come on, I am not that sappy." I retorted.

"Quote. Oh Sam, you are my light on a moonless night, the wind beneath my wings. You put the love in-"

"Okay point taken." I said as she quoted a poem I wrote in my blackest hour.

"What are you still doing here? Shoo. Go." she said. I kissed her cheek playfully and fled to my room. I changed quickly into a simple black shirt and black jeans, slipped my laptop and my credit card - I had been investing my money in a bank - in my back pack. I also put in about five changes of clothes. I scanned I've the room to see if I had packed everything I needed. I saw Sam's old shirt lying on my bed. I slipped it in my backpack for some reason. I just liked to keep it with me. I slung the bag over my shoulder and ran outside. I wouldn't even dream of going to Aro. He has lost every ounce of respect I had for him years ago. And believe me I used to respect him like a father. I met Renesmee and her shifter escort outside admiring my car.

"Dude! I got to say you've got a wicked taste in cars." the shifter said to me. "Thank you." I responded. I got in the driver seat and opened the door to the passenger seat. They looked at me uncomfortably. The situation was awkward as I was a complete stranger to them as they were to me. And u guess they would hold a grudge for what happened almost twenty-five years ago. But I would not allow any discomfort to stand between me and my mate. "I know it's going to be a squeeze but you can get in." I said. They nodded and the shifter sat on the passenger seat and the girl sat on him. The shifter's scent was amplified in the enclosed space of the car though it was balanced by the half human's scent. They directed to the airport which was the same airport I had dropped Sam off to years ago. Irony had it that when I had picked her up she was depressed and faithless and now, as I was going to her I was filled with hope and this was most definitely the highlight of the decade.

After I made arrangements for my car to be cared for till my return to Volterra, which if I was lucky wouldn't be that soon and I would have a permanent passenger with me.

"Miss Cullen and..." I said looking at the shifter. "Jacob Black." he responded. "...Mr. Black, I wanted to thank you for coming. Could you please explain to me what happened from the beginning? Is Sam alright?" I asked them, afraid of how they might answer. They looked at each other and I saw a look I didn't like cross their faces. As if they were silently weighing what to say to me.

"You can call me Nessie, you're Sam's guy after all. Call him Jake. Um well, so it started all of a sudden when Sam started walking away without telling anything to anyone. Daren asked her what was going on but she ignored him and walked away. This happened the day after she almost teleported to you." she started. I wondered who this Daren was. I reckoned there was no Cullen who was called Daren. I pondered about this but the minute she mentioned Sam and teleporting I was baffled. "Wait. What?" I asked her as she explained. "Didn't you see her a few months ago? She teleported for the very first time." she said. "I thought I was going insane!" I thought out loud. Jacob snickered and I saw that Nessie was fighting down a smile. I didn't mind them laughing. I was proud of Sam, she was so powerful and yet she was so sweet. "Anyways, after my aunt's wedding was over we followed her scent through the forests. We found her there with four other vampires. He, Gaius made boundaries for them. They can't cross it or they'll feel pain. And if we try to cross it to kill him or help them he made them attack any vampire or  
Shifter who cross the boundaries. We've tried so hard to get them out, almost risked our lives. They're too powerful. Unbeatable." she said.

"So that's where you come in. If you paralyse them, we could kill him and they will be free." she said to me. It sounded fairly easy. I couldn't wait to see Sam again. Hold her in my arms. Kiss her again. But what if she wouldn't want me again? What if things have changed to the point where she doesn't love me like she used to? It would hurt me to see her again without at least having her in my arms. But even if I was certain that she still didn't feel the same or if she was in love with someone else. I'd help her anyways, even if I knew she would never be mine again. Such luck to have her in my life is way too great to be expected more than once.

We boarded the plane and after an unbearably long and I mean seriously long flight we landed in Alaska. I put on my leather jacket to blend in with the rest of the proposals followed the two as they lead me to a parked mini cooper they phoned the others to alert them that everything went along their plans and to join them near the place where Sam and the others where. We got inside the car and rode away towards my reason for living.

**XXX  
I wanted to make the chap longer but I wanted to upload it too so… there it is. I've lost every ounce of inspiration I had in me so it's getting difficult to write. And next chap is gonna be a hell of a chap… somewhat violent, then emotional and then absolutely and positively romantic. But first I'll have to get inspired so it may take a while.**

**A BIG thanks to you guys for last chap! The support was staggering :) I promise I'll thank you properly next chap…. You'll see… Please don't hesitate to review. Your support is the medicine to my writer's block **


	40. Love Conquers All

**Hey ppl, this is the big 4-oh and as I promised you I wanted to do something special to thank you all. So I dedicated this chap to all of you who have supported me by adding my story to their favourites or even just read it. So if you find your name here you get a virtual hug and a virtual muffin :P I love you all and again thanks for your support! It means a lot :)**

**AppoloniaAstria****…AlissonDarling… amrgirl59… amongthestarsx… AttitudeDragon... angel1216… BadassAlec…BlackWidowIsPoisonous... booklover311... Breaking dawn for life… Child Of The Night Wolves13… ClaireClearwater… CrazysRPeople2… creativewriter16... CourClark... Emilygirlxox…EnglishRose101…ElizaSimoneLovesYou… HermioneandMarcus... ilovevampires9… Jane-Volturi'24… kikkina123… Kristy Annabelle Cullens... Lizbeth-Liz… Lorna Roxen… LostInInk… Lucyana12…Laura whitlock… Lazy-Teenager Syndrome... luvsbooks412... .clearwater… Munchkin Jeeves… miscellaneousSam... Momo16… Mirroors12345… MusicIsAlwaysThere… neverletugo…N0m de Plume… NinjaHarryPotter4life… PhoenixHeart13123… Relly LALA… Rant of an Unstable mind... realbells21... RedHotChillySteppers2008... sayachan01… slashslashslash… Synchro lover… ShyParamoreLove666… suzene... twilight4everrules… Taz1995… urock96… VampyreChick14… 321... VolturiRules... xXBIGTIMERUSHFTWXx… xXDesy-DragonXx… XxSafarixX**

**Love xxx,**

**Sarah/ VampGirl330**

**(P.S I don't think that I forgot anybody, but if I did please tell me and I'll dedicate a whole chap to you)**

**Oh, before I forget I'll make some suggest of what to listen during the chap. I think it would be great if you listen to them. I seriously hope you're fans of Paramore cuz they inspired me a lot **** Though you might finish reading earlier, while I write I take quite some time to think, and since unfortunately English isn't my native tongue it takes a little bit longer. But if you see a song you like well, you tube it. **

**And before I forget this too, I was rereading last chapter and I noticed many mistakes, like promotion instead of people. I apologise, but that was autocorrect. I write this stuff mostly on my phone and self email it. **

NOW, on to **Chapter 40: Love Conquers All **

**Sam's POV **

**-[Brick by Boring Brick- Paramore]-**

I walked in the blackness again, only to find more blackness. I felt naked, dirty. And there was no way I could wash the Gaius off of me. I felt ashamed that I let him do that to my body. I knew that I had no choice but that didn't mean that I could restrain the guilt. But I knew that I couldn't hide any longer in my visions. I was thirsty and more importantly than that my pride stung. I wanted to get a hold of him and make some serious damages to where the sun doesn't shine.

The blackness had surprisingly became comfortable, my haven, where the sadness could not reach me. Away from Gaius and the reality he represented. I was a raped girl, defiled and used. The love of my live could not be with me and I would help to destroy him. Ironic much? I would never have a proper family. I would never fit in. That was the reality I wanted to bury. The darkness has become my safest bet. If that's not sad, I don't know what is.

I made myself stand up and reluctantly will the fog. It's a very weird thing, the sensation you get when half of your brain tells you to do something and the other half opposes. And then there's that annoying thing they call good sense which finally decides for you what to choose. Now that I thought about it, it made me feel as if I was an avatar in a game.

The blackness faded away and ghostly white fog remained. It slowly faded away, as if lingering slowly to give me time to adapt to reality. When everything was cleared I opened my eyes. Slowly, I got up and wiped the mud off of me. I could see that the others had been taking care of me while I was gone from the amount of mud around me as I would have been covered in at least five inches of the brown stuff.

"Sam," Logan said in a stunned voice. "You're awake?" I honestly didn't know how to reply to that question so I just nodded and got up. I noticed that I wasn't wearing any underwear and felt exposed as the dress's front slit made everything visible if the wind picked up. I tucked the sides of the dress between my legs.

"So… um… are you…Nessie visited us yesterday." He said, struggling for words. You don't ask a girl who got raped how she's feeling but then again what would do you say to her?

"Too bad I missed it." I said, my voice sounding husky and broken. I tried to clear my throat. A few miles away I heard Gaius's voice blaring and shouting at someone. I shuddered and automatically cringed away. Once I had told Alec that I hadn't been helpless in a long time and that I wouldn't start now that I was a vamp. Well, truth be told, I have never felt more helpless than right now. The simple thought of Gaius ever touching me again made me feel abused. I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged my knees tightly to my chest. I buried my face in my hands. I breathed and exhaled, trying to calm my anxious nerves. I wished Alec was here. I was vulnerable to Gaius but he could protect me. Sure, Alec was with me, in my own little world of fantasy.

"YOU!" I heard a screeching voice shout at me. I shook off the little fantasy of me wrapped in Alec's arms and snapped back to reality, where apparently Jana was charging at me. I turned into battle mode, and so did Logan beside me. But I didn't want him to get involved. I was a big girl enough to take care of my own fights. So before he could interfere I climbed up the tree behind me just a couple of metres and jumped at her. I bared my teeth at her and growled, letting the wild animal side conquer me. I planned to take out all my frustration on Jana. She lunged for my neck but I knew better. I landed directly behind her and in one of my swiftest moves I blocked her arms.

"You fucking bitch! He's mine! How did you dare?" she yelled as she struggled. "I never wanted him. What he did to me is called rape. You can keep him all you want." I said to her. She turned around and tried to bite my face off but I was quick. I pushed her face away which gave me a clean, clear shot to her neck where my teeth sunk in ruthlessly only half a second later. She screamed, so loudly that some birds which resided in the tress above us flew away, causing quite a ruckus. Her head fell to the ground, eyes wide open and glassy. I grabbed her head by her perfectly tended blond hair. I threw it to the tree around me, making a little dent where it met the bark. Next I took out all my rage on what was left of her. I tore her limb from limb and threw the body parts all around me. Look at what I had become. A monster fighting for survival. Logan just looked at me, stunned. I heard clapping come from behind me. I turned around slowly and found Gaius smirking at me, only five steps away from me. Automatically, my body backed up on its own until I was standing against a tree, my arms around me, and Jana's head right next to my feet.

**Alec's POV**

**-[Monster - Paramore]-**

Jake parked the car smoothly where the trail began. We exited the car and after the shifter went to change into wolf form, they lead me east from the trail. We travelled through thick vegetation until they stopped all of a sudden. I gave them a questioning look.

"They're somewhere over there. Do your thing." Nessie said and I nodded. I focused and started sending a wave of my power outwards which slowly dispersed. I motioned for them to more forward. We didn't walk for long until we heard a piercing scream. I felt reassured that it didn't belong to Sam. The others were about to start running towards the source but I stopped them. Had they proceeded they would have gotten influenced by my power, which was like a mist, numbing anyone in its path. We proceeded, running just a little bit faster.

"So you're finally among us once more. That was quite a show you put up. Good work, Sam. I guess our little episode helped you a lot." A male voice said. What episode? What was he talking about? What show? I turned to Nessie for answers but she just made a signal for me to numb them. And so I did. We heard footsteps from behind us which proved to be the rest of the Cullens.

"What's happening?" A female voice I didn't recognise said. "Whoa!" the same voice said, followed by all the others and small thumps. I hadn't heard Sam's voice until the very end.

"It's not possible. It can't be him." I heard her say. I had to roll my hands into fists to prevent myself from rushing there to take her in my arms. Now that I knew we were only a few steps away from her it was getting harder to resist. I could smell her scent so I had to resist double. Finally the clearing came visible and so did two vampires whom I was numbing and… a disassembled foot.

We all entered the clearing and something that we all noticed was the rotting smell of death and disassembled body parts everywhere. There where many things I should have noticed first, like the vampire whom Nessie and Jake had described, but my eyes went automatically on her. Even in the state she was, dirty, her hair in long muddy clumps and her dress, the same one which she had almost teleported to me in, was now brown with mud. But still, I had to hold my breath in awe of her beauty. Just as marvellous as I remembered her. I wanted to run to her and hold her in my arms but I couldn't. I had to kill the rotten bastard who was enslaving my mate.

"Which one?" I asked to make sure I killed the right one. There where a total of three males in the clearing and I guessed it was the oldest one. But with vampires you can never know.

"Him." Nessie said pointing at the one I suspected. I nodded and grabbed him not so kindly. "Ah, Alec we meet again," he said. I wracked my mind trying to remember him. Then I remembered. A week after my sister and I were turned, I saw this vampire leaving enraged after talking to the masters. I hadn't been that practiced as I was now so I never bothered to register his scent. "And on very unfortunate events. Tell me, what brought you here? Surely you wouldn't have come alone had it been to destroy my little army." He said to me.

"To destroy you. The others are involuntary under your command. You chose the wrong mate to enslave." I said to him.

"Excuse me but I can't quite follow. What do you mean?" he asked me. "Sam." I said as I looked at her. I saw her suck breath at the sound of her name. "She's my mate." I said simply. I swear he really gasped. "This whole time; the perfect plot was right under my nose. How hadn't I noticed? How did she keep it a secret?" he asked to himself. I lunged at his neck, ready to end it.

"Wait." I heard a voice say. Had it belonged to someone else other than Sam I would have proceeded. "Give me back control of my body." she said to me. I nodded. "Sam! You'll put us in-" Nessie started but Sam was already lunging at us. She stopped just inches away from me. We were only a breath away from each other. I felt conflicted whether to numb her again or not. But just as I thought she'd attack me, she just looked away from our locked gazes and back at the vampire in my hands. The next thing I heard was a slap. For just one moment I thought she hit me for coming here, but then I saw her hand make contact with Gaius' face.

"I command you." he shouted at her after he hit him. She fell to the floor gripping he chest and coughing. I was going to drop the bastard in my hand and help her but her powerful voice stopped me, along with all the Cullens.

"No, you don't. I can do this. We can do this." she said. She got up, and between coughs started making small steps. She stopped at a tree and pulled out a thick pointed branch. Then she went for one of the fellow chosen vampires who was on the floor and helped him get up. She put his arm around her shoulders. "Come on Logan. Don't let the pain win. If we overcome it we'll take him down. We can do it guys!" she said. I slowly released the vampire from my influence and he could walk again. I saw him struggle to and his skin started going grey like my beloved's but together they helped each other and went for the Asian girl who was closest to them and continued to another male vampire and to the red headed one. I stared in awe and fascination at Sam. And so did everybody else. We were all amazed at how she was helping everybody and uniting them all despite of the pain that she was obviously suffering too. She had the skills of a true leader. Finally the group came to us. The two males held Gaius steady on foot as I was obviously still numbing him. While the girls looked at each other. Suddenly Sam nodded and grinned the type of grin that promised nothing but payback. In a minute she was standing next to the others, in the next she stabbed Gaius right in the crotch with the branch. He shouted out in pain and well, who wouldn't. "Alex, push it a little more down." she said to the dark haired boy. He nodded and grinned at her.

"Gladly." he simply stated and it seemed as if the branch was being absorbed deeper into Gaius' crotch. By now he was howling in pain. Sam turned to the Asian. She put her hand to her temple. It seemed like she had shared a vision with her. "Now this is what I call payback." the girl smiled devilishly. She closed her eyes, as if to concentrate hard. Suddenly we heard a movement coming from behind us. I jumped into fully alert mode. But it turned out it was only a boulder, coming at us at perhaps sixty kilometres an hour. We had to move away from it or it would have hit us. We all avoided it except for Giaus. It darted straight into his crotch, acting like a hammer on the nail which was the branch. The man was outright shouting now. Since it could not pass straight through him, you could actually see a lump in his lower back where the branch would have gone through. Sam bended over down to his level as he was on his knees. "Human or vamp it still hurts like a fucking bitch." she whispered menacingly at him. She then turned to the blond vampire.

"You think you can give him a taste of what he's been making you do to us?" she asked him. "Funnily enough, he's already living it." he said smiling. "'Kay then how 'bout you get his legs I take his arms?" she asked him. He nodded. "Ladies first." he said. "On other occasions I'll tell you why I would never oblige to that. But today I'll gladly accept." she said. She smiled a bitter smile I had never seen on her face. Then she hissed at the vampire and in a matter of seconds his arms where detached from his body. His shouting was all in vain as a fraction of a second his legs went flying too. "And saving the fireworks for last, Bonnie burn him up a little." the red-head actually giggled though she was being supported by both girls. There was an increase in shouting though I could not understand what was happening. That is until I could smell a faint scent of burning skin.

"That all you got, Red?" the vampire with the British accent asked her. She sighed. "You want real fire?" Suddenly a flame danced on the palm of her hand. She suddenly sent it to Gaius' way. His head fell and started burning up along with all the body pieces in the clearing.

They all cheered, finally released from Gaius and his abuse of power on them. They grouped hug and I felt like an odd man out. The Cullens, especially Nessie went to congratulate with Sam and the others, while I instead decided to make my presence unnoticed. I knew that had I should have left the clearing the moment they didn't need me anymore but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I needed to talk to her. Reassure all of the doubts she might have. Tell her that I changed. Tell her that I needed her and that I would always be there for her. And this time, no bindings, no Volturi, and that means no Jane for a very long time. Just me and her. Finally together and after all we've been through our tormented love would be triumphant over all obstacles.

Sam's POV.

He was really here! He came to save me! And now it was over, all over! Gaius was forever dead. I felt out of breath with all the arms around me. I heard Nessie as she battled her way through the bodies of my friends. "You did it! You're free, guys!" she said to us. "Told you I'd get you out of there. Well not exactly me, but you know what I mean." she said. Suddenly I was being lifted off the ground and my feet were suspended in the air along with the rest of my body. Alex was mentally lifting me and the others were hip-hip-hooraying. This all felt like a very nice dream.

But the fact that Alec was here made it almost impossible to me. I wanted to run in his arms and hug him and kiss him. Oh God he was really here! I squealed and giggled. Seeing him again brought that carefree girly smile to my lips. Finally I was put down and I just continue to smile as the rest of the Cullens congratulated me. "Hey people how about we go celebrate. All to our home. I'm sure that you all need a good shower." Esme said. Everybody agreed. I stayed behind as the rest of the group said their goodbyes to me. Finally happy goodbies. "Sam, I want to talk to you." I heard Daren say. Thankfully Nessie pulled him away. "Not the time. Good Luck, Sam. And you kids be good okay?" she said to us with a wink. I automatically smiled at her. She was such a free spirit. She dragged Daren away and finally only Alec and I were left in the clearing. I turned to look at him but I just couldn't put up the courage to look up at him. I heard his footsteps as he approached me. It felt like I had butterflies in my stomach and with every step closer to me Alec got they mutated into crows, beating harder and harder inside of me.

"Hey." he whispered softly at me. I looked up to him and the first thing I noticed were his eyes. They weren't burgundy like they had been almost twelve years ago. They were a wonderful butterscotch colour. He was a vegetarian like me, and obviously not just to impress me as it would have taken him months to dilute the colour.

"Alec, you came, after twelve years. You still came." I said my voice barely a whisper.

**-[The Only Exception- Paramore]-**

"I'd go to the end of the world for you." he said. I was so happy I felt like bursting crying. I loved him so much, but I couldn't just start shouting "I love you Alec, you're mine and I forbid you to ever leave my side again because I'd die if you would." My love was really here!

"You were amazing out there. You've changed so much." he said with longing in his words.

"Many things have changed." I said coolly remembering Gaius. No Sam! You have to forget him. I saw his face twist in pain. Wait, did he think I was talking about how I felt about him? I wondered how to break it to him that I still loved him.

"But you know one thing that has never and will never change?"

"What?" he asked me with surprise in his voice.

"The way I feel about you, like the time when you uttered those three words to me." I said softly. He still had a confused look in his eyes so I out right said it. "I love you so much Alec!" I said to him. I could see his eyes light up and his face brighten. He didn't give me the chance to feel like a moron after confessing to him. He grabbed me in his arms and kissed me like he had never kissed me before. His lips felt like silk yet they were still hard on mine, hungry after twelve years of starvation. I kissed him back with all my force, arching my body fit into his where it belonged.

Home. This was the definition of home. It didn't have to literally mean a place to stay. But it mean anywhere where you feel loved and at peace. Where you feel a certain sense of belonging. And this was home for me. In Alec's embrace. He pulled away faster than I wanted to.

"Am I too late? Sam, you have the scent of another within you." he said to me. My eyes widened. I didn't want to explain the whole rape thing. I knew he would find some way of making it his fault. Yet at the sight of his pained expression I had to remove any seed of doubt.

"What? No love! It's just that... I don't know how to explain it... Gaius-" I said while covering every inch of his face in kisses

"Him! But you wouldn't make love with-" then understanding filled his eyes. "That fucking bastard!" he said, his voice shifting in a second. I could see anger take over his expression. "He abused you." he stated, his nostrils flaring. "He didn't die painfully enough. How dare he, touch my mate!" he said looking around him where Gaius' ashes stood.

"Love, Alec, don't. Look at me." I said. I gripped his head in both my hands and locked our gazes. "Alec, I want to put Gaius and what he did to me behind me. There's no use crying over what's done. But if it makes you feel any better the reason why Nessie contacted you was because of what happened. As much as I have tried to tell you and teleport to you I couldn't and mostly because I didn't have the courage. The important thing is that now we're together. Finally together after over a decade!" I made my arms go around his neck and instantly some of the anger started melting off. He put his lips to mine again. This time it was slow-paced and soft. When we broke the kiss we didn't break our physical contact. My lips still touched his and we were still in each other's embrace.

"I'm sorry Sam. It's just that I've missed you so much it hurt without you. And well... it enrages me to know that someone even thinks about hurting you like he did, let alone puts it to action." he said with such intensity that I felt as if he was piercing into my soul. I couldn't stop myself from staring deeply in his eyes. Though back when they were burgundy they were beautiful, now, they were purely angelic so they complemented his angelic features perfectly.

"I love you Sam. And I promise you I'll always be there to protect you. I'll never let you go again. No one will ever touch you again." he said and I put my head on his shoulder. "Not even you?" I asked him playfully. He smiled down at me. "I guess I'll be the only exception." he laughed softly with me. I snuggled deeper into his lemon scented black shirt. "I'm sorry Alec; I'm dirtying your clothes." I said. I wasn't exactly clean after months without a shower. It's not like I needed one as I don't sweat but I liked to shower as I liked to think while I showered. But in the state I was now I'd say not only did I need a shower but a clean set of clothes and underwear too. But all my needs didn't matter now that Alec was here. All I needed in reality was him. I couldn't believe it was really him holding me. But his scent really proved it was him and even the way in which his hands gripped my waist and the way my head fit into his neck. We were made for each other.

"Hey, your eyes are black. When's the last time you fed?" He asked me. Wasn't he sweet, worrying about my feeding habits? Ahhhhh! I'm turning into a lovesick teenager. I felt like giggling like an idiot, holding hands with my boyfriend, hell, I even had a stupid image of me on a swing and Alec pushing me stuck in my head. What was that about? To me it was more comical than romantic. Ah, my mind is a wonder of its own type.

"I'm not really sure how long I've been in Vision Land, but yeah, I'm as thirsty as the Sahara in summer." I said, rubbing my throat automatically.

"Come on, lets go hunting" He said and grabbed my hand. We started running together, holding hands. I had forgotten how nice it was to run with him, looking at his beautiful face as we ran together.

**-[Mine- Taylor Swift]-**

"Alec," I started.

"Hmm?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm really proud of you." I said to him making my voice sweet. Our running pace decreased.

"For what?" he asked me, though the answer was obvious.

"Everything. What you've become since I met you. And now you even quit the human blood. I just feel like I don't deserve you. It feels like I'm pushing my luck, wanting to be with you because you're too good for me." I said. Everything was way too good to be true. Perhaps this was all a figment of my imagination. Perhaps this was a vision.

"No I'm not, Sam. It might be more the other way around." he said to me and we stopped all of a sudden and he pulled me to him grabbed me from my waist and twirled me around once and finally kissed me softly. "Yeah, definitely the other way around." He said. I shook my head at him but he just put me down. I giggled as he put me on my feet.

"Hey, race you to the bear, four miles away." he said and started running. I shook my head at the little competition. But I was eager to play catch so after a minute to give him a fair chance at beating me I started running too. I laughed as I sprang through the vegetation running as fast as I could. After about two minutes I saw him running ahead of me, just a few leaps forward. I jumped at him and in the process knocking him down with me. We both laughed and he pulled me up by my waist up to him so that I could reach his lips. We kissed none too lightly, the bear now long forgotten. His tongue caressed my lower lip so I parted my lips and instantly his tongue went in my mouth exploring mine like it had done years ago. It felt like things had never changed between us. We were still that young couple back when we confessed our love to each other for the very first time. I was slowly forgetting the past years without him. But I was in desperate need of blood so I had to reluctantly pull away. But it didn't matter. We had all the time in the world.

"This can wait, you need blood in your system, now." he said as he pulled away too.

"Okay, dad." I said with a smile. We sprinted to find that bear again but suddenly I got curious. "So, what have you been up to since I left?" I asked him. He grimaced. "Not much really. Bought a new car… and a laptop… got seriously pissed at Aro… and yesterday I quit the Volturi." he said. I stared at him. Alec quit the Volturi?

"You quit the Volturi?" I asked him, my voice perking up at the thought. I was so happy right now that I hadn't even bothered to remember neither Jane nor the Volturi, our biggest problems since the first moments we were together.

"Yes, I did it for us so that we could be together. I'd rather start from scratch with you by my side than continue living like a hypocrite. I'll never let you go Sam. And I'll say it over and over again." he said. I felt like hugging him but the bear was right in front of me, so I attacked it as he had stopped running. I sucked it dry in moments, feeling very emotional. He had given up on everything for me. Even Jane. I felt guilty. It was my fault that Jane could not be with her brother. He had willingly put all he loved behind him for me. And well, I had nothing to sacrifice for him. All I loved was him. All I had was him.

"What about Jane?" I asked him. He laughed and surprisingly it wasn't bitter but warm.

"She practically kicked me out of the clock tower once I told her that Nessie and Jake came to bring me to you. Quote I'll miss you but at least I'll know you won't be moping around. You know, you'll be too busy, you know, what the modern world they- nah I'd rather not continue that quote." he said and I giggled at him.

"Jane's really cool. I wish we could be friends." I said and took his hand as we started running. "Yeah, that would have been super." he said.

"So, I told you what I was up to… what about you?" he asked me. "Hmm let's see. I've studied a lot, I helped a human friend by delivering her baby, oh and I turned a student who was dying in the middle of the forest." I said. He stopped running. It took him a couple of seconds to process the information, which for vampires is a lot.

"You delivered a baby?" he finally said with wide eyes. "Yeah! Emily, a human I found at the airport about to get attacked by tugs was going to have a baby and well he came when he wasn't expected. We should definitely go visit them. His name is Damon and she had a boyfriend now, Jason but he's not the father, Logan is the blond vampire from the clearing." I said. "His eyebrows furrowed. "It sounds like a bad teenage drama. I can just imagine you in a nurse's outfit. Heck, you'd be one sexy nurse. The doctors would have a hard time during operations with you around." he said. I smiled at him. "Sure, just sign me up for medical school. I didn't even know what the pipe thingy was called!"

"Hey neither do I, but still you'd make one hot nurse." he said to me. We had reached a bunch of deer and we both fed. "And you'd make one charming doctor. We'd be the perfect couple." I said as I clasped my hands together in glee. He laughed with me and grabbed me from behind and kissed my cheek. I felt light-headed with bliss. We could both hear the sound of a waterfall only a few miles away from us. Suddenly he swept me off my feet.

**Alec's POV**

I ran with her finally in my arms. I got a sense of déjà vu as I was taking her towards the waterfall. Her laughs as I carried her where so natural and cheerful that they made me smile. I almost couldn't believe she was really here in my arms and I had to constantly remind myself that this was reality and not just a happy place in my mind.

But one thing that I wanted to know was who this student whom she turned was. I wanted to know if it was a him or her. But if the pieces fit together like they did in my head it was that Daren whom Nessie had pulled away. He was still a newborn and he was the only one of the Cullens whom I didn't know. If I knew Sam I knew that she probably turned this vampire to save their live, not for any sentimental reasons. Still…

We arrived at the waterfall and I put her down. We both looked around us and well, the view was mesmerizing. She stepped forward just at the edge of the water. She smiled at me and continued walking until she disappeared completely in the water. I grinned and removed my jacket, shirt and pants, staying in my boxers. I rested backpack against a tree and put my clothes on top of it. I turned around and found Sam's dress floating. I stepped in the water and continued until I was waist deep in water. Suddenly I felt something gripping me from the side. It was Sam, attached to me like a koala bear… naked.

"Hey, love." she said softly to me and reached up to kiss me. I kissed her back, inhaling more of the scent I had missed so much. Her mouth left mine and she started making a trail of kisses down my neck. I had to inhale deeply at the sudden situation I found myself in. My mate who had gotten raped a week ago was now naked and kissing me like we were going to die any time soon. I found myself in an inner conflict. Truthfully if anyone asked me if I wanted to make love with her I'd say hell yeah, but after what she's been through, not so much. She needs time to heal. But well, she was so tempting.

"Sam, where is your underwear?" I asked her. The look she gave me was almost comical.

"Since when have you ever cared where my underwear ended?" she asked me. Honestly, I didn't, but I wanted to be decent to her.

"Sam, I don't know if after what happened with Gaius you are quite ready to-"

"Stop. Alec I've already told you, I won't let what Gaius did to me interfere any longer with my life. Is this because you don't want to make love with me?" she asked me in an expression I could not quite read.

"Don't ask me stupid questions. Of course I want to."

"Then why do you hesitate?" she asked me, her voice just a little bit hurt.

**-[Halo- by Beyoncé, cover by Christina Grimmie / zeldaxlove64 on youtube]-**

"Because I wanted to give you time to recover. Sam I know you. You try to act cool like you're unbreakable. Don't try that bullshit with me. I see right through you. Sam don't do that to yourself." I told her sternly. She looked at me with wide eyes; finally she got off me and just slightly leaned her head on my chest. "How do you do it?" she asked me in a broken whisper.

"Do what?" I asked her, not really expecting that question.

"You know me so well. There's nothing I can keep from you." she said. I just smiled a knowing smile at her and kissed her on her forehead. I picked her up bridal style and went over to my backpack. I took out a shirt and her old red Minnie Mouse shirt fell out. She picked it up. "What's thi- my shirt!" she said. She looked up at me and gave me a loving look that made me melt my insides. "You kept it after all these years?" she asked me in a whisper once more. I nodded and put her arms up so that I could slip my shirt on her.

I sat down and she sat on my laps. "It was you." she said. I was about to ask what she meant by that but she continued. "Knowing that I had a mate, and an amazing one at that. It made me feel guilty. Gaius made Logan make me feel lusty about him. And I wasn't strong enough to stop it. I just…" she stuttered in a panicked voice as if confessing to adultery. I hugged her tightly to me and she whimpered. "Love, I'm not even the slightest bit angry at you love. I'm mad at him. Believe me if I had the power to bring somebody back from the dead I'd bring him back and torture him, and believe me what you did to him would look like a mere caress." I said menacingly under my breath.

"You'll never understand how much what you did tonight meant for me Alec. Others would have taken advantage of me but you're one of a kind." she said to me. I smiled at her and she put her lips softly to mine. It started with a few soft kisses and ended in hot passionate making out. Soon the shirt I had put on her disappeared and so did my boxers. We made love for the second time since we mated. And it was all for the right reason, the only one which made the act of love something not to be taken lightly.

The only true pure reason behind it.

The true love we both had for one another.

XXX

**Yay, finished this chap! They're finally together again! Woot Woot! I'm sorry I took eternity to update but it would mean the world if you review. You don't have to but I'd be so eternally grateful if you did. Can't say I'll love you forever cause I already do :P This chap is very special and it would make me happy if it gets lots of feedback! But of course it's all in your hands, no pressure. I think you'll enjoy deeply the next few chaps. They're going to be chuck full of romance and maybe even a bit humorous. I'll try to proofread the other half of the chap cause I'm too tired to do it now *yawns***

**So… Until the next time, my lovelies :3**


	41. Let the Jealousy Wars Begin

**Chapter 41: Let the Jealousy Wars Begin.**

**Sam's POV**

If I had a chance to redo history I wouldn't redo a thing. My life was already perfect now. This was exactly what I've always dreamed and wanted. Being with Alec, no bindings. Alec himself was everything I ever wanted from a mate. He respected me and yesterday I had the confirmation that he didn't just see me as a body, something to entertain himself with. He truly loved me and it was no joke.

"Love, are you alright?" he asked me as I had been quiet for quite a few moments. "Alright? It must be the understatement of the millennium!" I said and he chuckled and kissed the top of my head. I snuggled deeper into his chest, taking in more of his wonderful scent. "You're right, it is. You're heavenly, Sam." he said but at the end, his voice was muffled as he buried his face in the space between my neck and shoulder. I laughed.

"I love your laugh Sam. It makes me want to laugh too." he said which made me laugh even harder. "Since when have you become so cheesy?" I asked him.

"So it must be true. Jane used to be really annoyed at me for that. Don't ever leave again because it damages me." he confessed solemnly. "I promise I won't ever leave you again. But don't worry. It's cute." I said. He kissed me and left his scent on my lips which I licked. Suddenly I got that vision feeling and fog clouded my eyes. I groaned. "I'm getting a vision." I said. He groaned too. The last time I had a vision after Alec and I made love it ended tremendously badly. "Watch it but please don't leave afterwards, or push me in a tree." he said.

"Of course I won't." I answered him with a smile and kissed him softly on his cheek. He hugged me tighter to him and I let the vision engulf me.

I was on a tree, at a perfect angle watching Alec and myself as we were in the present. Ah, we looked so cute! I heard a little sound come from next to me and found Daren, watching closely. I quickly broke the vision and back to reality I snapped my head to where Daren had been watching us. And he was really there. My eyes widened as Alec too looked at that direction and the sudden tension showed me he had realised that I had spotted someone in the tree. He suddenly shifted me in a position so that I could not be seen by Daren. We were both naked, and the only things between us and the ground were Alec's clothes so we didn't have much to cover ourselves with. "Daren!" I shouted at him. He was going to get hell for this when I got a hold of him. What was so important that he had to choose THIS moment to talk to me about it? From behind Alec I couldn't see anything but after a few moments Alec relaxed and put me back op on his lap as we had been before. But honestly with the awkwardness of the moment the romantic atmosphere had cracked. I got off Alec and put on one of his shirts. "God!" I said in frustration. I went to sit next to Alec who was squeezing his nose bridge. Man I just couldn't catch a break from problems.

"Sam, was that the vampire you turned?" he asked me in a very tired voice.

"Uh-huh."

"Why was he watching us, while we-" he started but the situation was already awkward, there was no need to put it in words.

"I don't know but he's going to get hell for it." I said weakly.

"Sam, does he have... feelings for you?" he asked me, his voice sounding very cold and mature.

"I think so. He... once asked me to teach him how to fight. I did and accidentally, he trapped me against a tree and… and he let go of me and well... it's easier if I show you." I said and showed him the vision in question. "In my mind it was you who was touching me, and I'm sorry Alec. I really am and I feel really guil-" he cut me of with a deep kiss on my lips. It was hard and demanding, I almost couldn't keep up. I thought he'd be mad at me, not kiss me like this. The feel of his lips on mine made my toes tingle. But I wanted to confirm something.

"Alec, aren't you mad at me?" I asked I felt my heart in my throat.

"Mad at you? Of course not, love. It's not your fault you're just too irresistible for your own good. But know this. I won't share you. With anybody." he said. I kissed him quickly. Wasn't he the best? "And I won't be shared. I'm yours Alec. I'll always be yours and yours only." I said to him. He engulfed me in a hug and rested his chin on my shoulder. "I'm the luckiest man on this planet." he said in a muffled voice. I lightly kissed his shoulder.

We knew we should be back to the others. He put on his clothes and I tried to put on his jeans which were too big for me. I had to roll up the cuffs four times and I was always pulling up the waist. But at least I was dressed. I decided we'd better go to the cottage so that we could get washed up and put on proper clothes. We ran together again, until we arrived. Thankfully no one was there so we could shower in peace. The cottage's shower was very small, as was everything else in the cottage. I removed Alec's ring and necklace so that I could shower thoroughly. We both entered the small shower and showered together. We washed each other's hair and I swear by the time we were done we were botch squeaky clean, not even a hint of mud or dirt on us. He put on a clean pair of clothes and I put on my underwear. Finally I went to my small closet where I decided on wearing a cute white camisole and a black half jacket on top of it. I topped the outfit with grey skinny jeans and a pair of black heeled boots. I put back on the heart shaped pendant and the ring, on the fourth finger of my right hand. I let my hair dry on its own and so did Alec.

When I looked at him he was studying me with a certain look in his eyes. His wet hair was falling in his eyes and droplets were forming on his forehead. I wiped them away. Man, he looked like a Greek god. "Love, not that you don't look killer sexy in that outfit but I remember you used to like more vivid colours." he said to me. I nodded. "Yeah, but opinions change. And our fashion senses would have clashed. But still I'll have to take you shopping. I'll bet my newest pair of shoes that all you brought were black shirts and jeans."

"Ah, you know me so well." he said and we both chuckled. "But from the few movies I watched to try to keep up to date with today's society the men always hate shopping." he said matter-of-factly. "Yeah... still it will be interesting." I glanced at both of us in the mirror. Yeah, we did look good together.

"Are you ready?" I asked him. He inhaled nervously. "I'm a little bit nervous. Get ready for many awkward moments if silence." he told me, his lips in a tight line.

"You shouldn't worry. They won't do anything. Just stay with me. And anyways they'll get used to you. I warn you, Emmett had a tendency to make quite smartass comments, so if he comments on our sex life, don't take it personally. He does it to every one." I said with a smile. He put an arm around me and squeezed me lightly to him. "Come on. Let's go."

We ran and stopped right in front of the Cullen's. Just as I was about to knock, a car pulled up in the drive way. Nessie, Danielle and Bonnie came out, with about twenty bags of clothes hanging on their arms. They were laughing together and talking as if they've been best friends for years.

"Hey, you two!" Nessie greeted us as she loaded more bags on her hands. I went to help her. "Hey, guys! I see you've been shopping; just one question. Did you leave anything for the other shoppers to buy?"

"Oh! Someone's been taking the bitchy pills!" she said as she fished for her keys in her enormous bag.

"Huh?" I asked her. Alec was looking questioningly at me too.

"The big bang theory. Raj about Penny." she said. "Oh! I've been meaning to start watching it! Man I love Sheldon!" I said, remembering the theoretic physicist as he cracked me with his unsocial skills.

"Don't you think that two guys are enough, do we need to add another one? Be careful, that would he considered slutty by many." I heard Emmett say. Both Alec and I frowned. "There's only one special guy for me and he's standing right here." I said and put my arms around Alec. He smiled down at me and so I reach up and kissed him lightly to make my statement clear. I shot a look at Emmett, daring him to comment further or even look disgusted. He just stared at us, and as Alec foretold stunned awkward silence followed. Hey! Who was the psychic between us?

Finally we heard the small sound of a pebble falling to the ground. I looked at Danielle. "Sorry. The silence was getting to me. So... We were thinking of ways how we could celebrate. And guess what! We're going clubbing!" she said. A look of utter doom fell on my face.

"Um... It's not... I don't think... please don't make me go!" I said. A vision of the entrance to Club Envy came to my mind. "How 'bout you Alec, do you want to come?" I looked up to him with a pleading look on my face. He grinned. "Sound like fun." he said. "Great! Sam suck it up, the limo will be here in two hours. We're gonna burn the roof of that place!" Bonnie said. She got a stern look from everyone. "Geez! Not literally!" she said. We all burst out laughing.

**Alec's POV**

"Wait!" Sam suddenly said from beside me. "Limo?" she asked.

"Yeah." Nessie said.

"No way! I had a really bad experience with limos once..." she said. She hadn't ever mentioned anything about limousines to me. I though women really liked them.

"I'm seriously curious to listen to this story. Knowing you it must be either really funny or really sad." Nessie said.

"Well, this time it's ironic, and bloody." she said. Suddenly more people joined us. "I went to get the others. It would be too bad if they missed it." Emmett said. She gave him an annoyed look.

"Oh, what the heck! I was human back then. I was reading a book when my friends came telling me about this amazing party at Club Envy. I didn't want to go but thy made me. After the rest of the guys came they told me that they hired a limo. And to make sure they completely ruined my night they set me up on a blind date behind my back. Then the limo arrived but it wasn't large enough so the girls ended up on the guys ergo I had to listen in insufferable silence as he made attempts at small talk. Then he went all bazinga on me and started talking about his hair. Then I asked him if he was gay and he got offended. I went agape shit on my friends and I left early. I didn't have enough money for the taxi so he stopped me two towns away from my house. I started walking, barefoot, as the high heels were killing me. Abracadabra, Gaius was lying in the middle of the road. Ended up buried alive as the venom spread." she ended dramatically.

"Wow. Okay Sam you get the privilege of not riding the limo. Now that that's settled, we're going." Nessie said. "What if tell you that we have nothing to wear to go clubbing?" Sam challenged.

"We'd give you these bags." Danielle said. "You're horribly great friends!" Sam said in a very awed voice.

"We know." they chorused together.

"Come on, we need to get doll-ified!" Nessie said and entered the house. Sam turned to me. "Think you'll be okay without me for the next hour or so?" she asked me.

"Of course." I said. "Would you mind filling the car? It's almost out of gas. There's a petrol station about five miles from here. Just get to the main road and keep driving straight." she said. I nodded. I was curious to find out what kind of car she had. She walked over to the garage and opened it. "Here she is." she said and walked over to a black Audi. "You've got style, love." I said as I got in. She was about go give me the car keys wrapped in a hundred dollar bill when instead she kissed me lightly. "I'll miss you." she said. "I'll miss you more!" I said. She giggled and went to join the others. I started the car and pushed lightly the gas pedal. I pressed the remote attached to the car doors Sam had given me and the garage door slid down behind me. Suddenly I felt a thump next to me and a boy, I instantly recognised as Daren sat next to me.

"What do you want?" I asked him. "The girl you were lucky enough to get. You don't deserve her! You don't belong here." he said to me.

"Listen, brat. I don't care what you think, but I swear if you ever interrupt us or make Sam and me uncomfortable I'll kill you and believe me I'll make it hurt. She's my mate. She's MINE! Don't try to get between us." I said to him.

"I pity her. She's with a monster and she doesn't even notice. Don't worry, try to kill me. It will only make you look bad in front of her. Go back to where you came from, parasite." he said. My anger levels were soaring. Did this little kid actually believe he could threaten me? I could snap his neck and he wouldn't even be aware of it till he saw no more. I grabbed him by his neck without ever lifting my eyes from the road. "You're still young and you may not get this, but me and Sam are mated. Vampires mate for life so there's no way you can divide us. Had you meant nothing to Sam I would have hunted you down and killed you. And believe me, if you think you're skilled at fighting I can't even imagine how high I would rank by those standards. I don't want any bad blood between us because of Sam so give up." I told him. I removed my hand from his throat and he instantly jumped out of the convertible.

**XXX**

**Hey ppl! Quick update! YAY! I'm updating fast as next month I'll start school and next year will be hectic. Anyways lately I've been thinking and I'll probably make a sequel of Outcast. We'll still see S & A but it will mostly focus on other couples… I already have in mind the prime couple, but who do you which them to be? **

**? & ? Ohh, mysterious…**

**Oh and I made many references to The Big Bang Theory. I suggest you watch it. It's a blast. Go to cucirca . com. You'll find them… It's seriously worth the 72 minute limitation. That's my gift to you today. If I turn at least one of you guys into a TBBT fan I'll have done my yearly favour to the world. LOLZ that was random :P**

**Thanks for your support. I'll heart you to death xxx**

**Until the next time, my lovelies :3**


	42. Clubbing

**Chapter 42: Clubbing**

**Sam's POV  
**  
"NESSIE, BONNIE, DAN! Get your butts over here." I shouted. A few seconds later three heads appeared at my doorway, one on top of the other. Nessie in particular had a face mask on half her face.

"What's with the shouting, Sam?" Dan asked from the middle.

"This!" I said and made a motion referring to the dress.

"What's wrong with it? It looks great on you!" Nessie complemented. "Sure! Just one flaw. It's way too short. Ness, you know I don't wear these types of clothes. You know my tastes."

"Yeah, I do. But I wouldn't let you go clubbing wearing skinny jeans and a shirt. I've bought that because Sam you look like an eighteen year old. You need to-"

"Actually I died a month before my seventeenth birthday." I interjected. "Exactly her point. You need to dress your age. Or at least the age you look." Bonnie said.

"You guys are a pain in the ass." I said in exasperation.

"Yes, but we're your pain in the ass." Danielle said. They all laughed, and I stole a little snicker which didn't go unnoticed by them.

"Oh, come on Sam. I'm sure Alec would agree with us too. I'm sure all the guys at the club would agree..." Nessie said. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ignoring the last sentence. Ness you really need to stop bringing Alec in the discussion whenever you want me to dress up. That's low." I said at her. She just stuck out her tongue playfully at me.

"Come with us, we still need to get dressed." Bonnie said as they were about to leave my room. I grabbed the silver five inch high heels and tagged along with them. Nessie went into the bathroom to remove the residues of her sickly green coloured face mask. When I asked her what was up with it she answered that she was half human and that she didn't want to be stuck with wrinkles for eternity. To me the idea was bogus. She had flawless vampire skin and good looks, but whatever floats her boat was fine. I helped Danielle curl her hair while she helped Bonnie into her magenta coloured dress. It was very pretty. It had a Grecian neckline, like those you see on Greek statues. And it had little square plastic sequins sewn on it of the same colour. She rocked the outfit with Prada black heels and a handbag by Chanel. The outfit really suited her. They didn't call her Red for nothing.

Then we helped Danielle into her outfit. It was a fitted halter neck royal blue dress that hung nicely to her body. On the neckline there were silver jewel like stones. I put a silver barrette in her hair and she wore her silver heels, which resembled mine but had a different pattern. Finally we all worked on Nessie. We blow dried her hair and Bonnie French braided the sides of her hair and pulled them together at the back of her head. She put on her turquoise dress which was strapless and simple but made her look curvy and womanly to a point I was sure her father would disapprove. She put on a long bronze necklace around her neck and her bronze coloured heels. They all chose some jewellery to wear from Ness's endless stock so when everybody was ready I put on my heels and looked at the mirror. My dress was dark purple, with violet roses of lace all over it. It was a halter neck, thanks to the thin silver rope the hung around my neck. The others joined me as I looked at my reflection. I had to say, we looked fabulous, like those women from Gossip Girl or something.

"Yeah, we look drop dead gorgeous! No pun intended." Danielle said, echoing my thoughts. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I smelt Alec behind it so I went to get it. But Nessie beat me to it.

"No special treatment. You have to wait with the rest of the guys. Here, this is your outfit. Go change in Sam's old room, next door to the right." she said barely opening the door and shoved the bag at him. She didn't even give him time to talk as she slammed the door in his face. Thankfully I heard him chuckle so I knew he wasn't offended.

"That wasn't very nice! Actually it was rude. I should go tell your parents." I scolded her. She stuck her tongue at me, again.

"Hey, guys. I need advice on something, but I can't say it out loud or show you because it's kind of personal." I said, finally making up my mind of asking advice about the whole Daren thing.

"Then type it down." Bonnie suggested. I nodded and sat at in front of Nessie's computer. I started typing away.

Me: So A & I were relaxing after... and we were... you know...

Ness: No need to type it hon, we understand ;D

Sam: Ok. So I got this vision. And well it was of Daren, watching us after we did you know what. And it was really happening. I think D and A are going to get pissed at each other. And I feel guilty. I think D really had feelings for me but I see him friendlily, even kinda motherly. I only love A.

Dan: Truth or reassurance?

Me: Truth.

Dan: U r screwed.

Me: :$ reassurance please.

Bonnie: I think you need to make it clear to D that you're out of bounds. Be extra flirty with A. Idk... Outright tell him if that doesn't work.

Ness: B is right. Do what she tells you and hope he's not stubborn. Btw, how did A take it? That was very stalker-ish of D.

Me: A was the best. He just told me that he wouldn't share me and kissed me.

Dan: Awwww! : )

Bonnie: I wish if I ever mate he'll be as great as A is with you.

Ness: You're lucky. Jake broke a guy's nose the last time he got jealous.

"Kids, limo's here." Esme said in a clear voice. I closed and cleared everything

"Come on guys, let's work it!" Nessie said. I frowned.

"Work what?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"You're such a nerd at times, Sam." she said. The others laughed while I tried to deny it. Obviously my efforts were a waste of time. I was a little bit nerdish and I knew it.

As we made our way down the stairs, the guys were waiting for us below. As they came into view my gaze instantly locked with Alec's. He was smiling at me, not even sparing one glance at the others. It made me feel so special. As soon as I made it downstairs I went to him and he instantly put his arms around me. I saw him glancing to his left side, and so I did too. Daren was watching us. He had a very dark expression on his face. After a few moments his gaze lingered on me and he locked our gazes. I noticed he was wearing clubbing clothes so he must be coming with us. Oh, joy. I mouthed; we need to talk, to him and looked back at Alec who was still giving him the daggers.

Finally, we all exited the house. There were nine of us who were going: me, Alec, Nessie, Jake, Danielle, Alex, Bonnie, Logan and Daren.

I tried to put my prejudice about clubs and the people there aside. Tonight I was going have fun. I was going to dance with my boyfriend and my friends. I would laugh and act goofy like a teenager. I would not be rational or mature. For who knows how many years I was serious, always the joy killer. Well tonight I wouldn't be.

As the others got in the limo which sped away once the door closed, Alec and I made our way slowly towards my car. Just as I was about to open the door to the driver's seat, Alec grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him and kissed me softly. When we broke the kiss he checked me out from head to toe.

"God, Sam you look... breath taking." he said. I may have been wrong but I thought I saw him wet his lips. I checked him out to and suddenly got a very bad feeling.

"I don't need to be psychic to realise that I'm going to have a hard time fending the ladies off my man." I said to him. I wasn't bragging, but he looked like a hell of a model. He was wearing dressy black jeans and button up black shirt with very thin violet lines as a pattern, to match my dress.

"Look who's talking." he said to me. He kissed me once more, but eventually we had to stop as the others would be waiting for us. We got in the car and I set my GPS to the club Ness had told me about and we sped away.

After three hours of driving we finally arrived. Many eyes fell on us as we entered the parking lot. The limo was jut getting out of the parking lot after dropping off the others. We managed to catch up to them in no time thanks to my devil of a car. Many started whispering as I parked smoothly. Alec exited the car first and being the gentleman he always is he came to open my car door.

"Dude! Awesome ride!" some guy said as he came towards us.

"Sam, what's the social protocol in this situation?" Alec asked me in my ear.

"I don't know! I'm not exactly Miss Social Skills." I said truthfully. "Let's just say thanks and reach the others." I said.

"Thanks." Alec said, following my instructions. The guy held his hand out at us.

"What?" Alec asked him as he was stopping us from reaching the others.

"Um, I take care of the cars. A tip would be nice." the other said sarcastically. I should have known. Well, not really. Considering that where I came from we weren't allowed to drive before we reach eighteen and that I wasn't so well acquainted with clubs this was all new to me. Alec handed him fifty dollars and the guy just stared. We smoothly reached the others, holding hands together so that everybody knew we were not to be messed with. Guys were already surrounding Bonnie and Danielle and staying away from Nessie because of Jake. A flock of girls surrounded Logan, Alex and Daren. Logan and Alex both looked out of place but Daren was smooth-talking the girls, who were metaphorically melting at his feet. He looked in control and a quick check assured me that we wouldn't have any bloody episodes tonight. Well, at least I was relieved he wasn't creepily expecting me and Alec to show up. Oops, spoke too soon. He turned around a slight of a fraction and he caught me looking at him. He smirked at me, as if to prove some point that he wasn't all that into me. All I had to say was one thing, Oh thanks the Lord! I smiled normally at him and returned my attention to Alec who was trying to figure out what was going on in the club.

"So, does it really sound like fun?" I asked him with a smirk over the loud music.

"Three hundred years ago this would have been called an orgy of the heretics. I think you may be right." he said. I nodded knowingly. I knew Alec too well to even to even think that he'd like this place. "But hey, at least we both dressed up. I've never felt so normally human before." He stated. "I know." I answered as I stared around me. I got many and I mean many with a capital M venomous glares from the girls surrounding me because of Alec and the other half, the guys where starring at me, correction, my chest and my legs, with lustful stares. There was a couple of gays staring at Alec. One of the guys was giving Alec a very hateful glare as his boyfriend was literally drooling and licking his lips suggestively. "Well this is new... and slightly disturbing." I said and looked away from the couple which was freaking the crap out of me.

"What, love?" he asked me. "New, the fact that girls are actually looking hateful because I'm with a guy and a drop dead gorgeous one at that and even more surprisingly guys are actually looking at me, with other than pity in their eyes. Disturbing, because there's a guy there who I think is trying to undress you with his eyes." I said. The look he gave me was by far the most comical one I have ever seen in my life. Usually Alec and comical don't mix but, this time... He opened his mouth as if to say something but then quickly closed it again. "I try not to let the fact that during my times one would be burnt at stake if they found he's not straight cloud my opinion on the present but..." suddenly he lost all his poise and grace.

"What's the world coming to?" he asked himself with a hand over his face. As a lover of history it was fascinating to see the effect the liberalism of our society did to a three hundred year old vampire. And as the girlfriend of that three hundred year old vampire I fell totally in love with his cute confused expression. "Oh, don't worry, baby. I'll protect you if anyone tries to sexually harass you." I said and played with a button his shirt. He laughed with me too and then lifted up my chin with a finger and kissed me softly, well it started softly.

"Would you just get a room?" I heard Daren mutter. I was annoyed at him.

"Of course we'll get a room. We'll bolt he windows and doors too, just in case there's an unexpected audience." I said under my breath. Alec chuckled while Daren huffed. "You just served him, love." Alec said. Okay, I knew it was the only way of getting Daren off my case but to me it felt as if this was getting bitchy. I knew Alec enough to realise that he wouldn't give a whoop for Daren, in fact I was certain there was a great mutual dislike amongst them. And as much as it was cute seeing Alec get so jealous I didn't like it. It was starting to get to me.

I took Alec's hand in mine and went towards the others feeling an uncomfortable twisting and lurching in my stomach.

That's because you acted like a bitch, an annoying voice insinuated in my mind. No, I so wasn't acting like a bitch. He should be the one apologising, not me. Damn passive conscience! I've never been able to keep a grudge against anyone. This was the reason why I let anyone trod and bring me down when I was human. But I had to put a stop to that. Vampire or not I was a being with dignity.

"Hey guys." I said as we approached them. "So are you having fun?" Danielle asked us as she swayed to the rhythm of the music. I recognised the song as "Where them girls at" by Guetta. She and Bonnie next to her burst in giggles.

"From the looks of it I'd say you guys aren't the partying type." Danielle said. Nessie and Jake had already disappeared inside. Alex and Logan joined us, along with Daren. I stared at him right in the eyes. I did not need to be intimidated by him. Even if he probably did see me and Alec naked while we made love. God, even as I said that it sounded creepy.

"Come on, let's go inside." Alex said. I saw him glance hesitantly at Bonnie. A little vision told me he would ask her to dance! Aww so he did have a thing for her! We'd ask him and tease her about it back when we were under Gaius' command but they always denied it. I smelt a couple in the making.

We paid for the entrance and got in. Bonnie pulled Logan away from the group. When she caught me staring at her I raised my eyebrows suggestively. She grinned and pulled him deeper into the crowd. Danielle made sure to grab Alex before the advancing girls got to him and Daren charmed a blond, who looked like she was on the verge of hyperventilating.

Alec and I were left alone. "Okay, so I'm completely stumped. So should we go dancing or... well there really aren't any more options since we don't drink." Alec summed up.

"Yup, so I guess we pretty much have to dance." I said looking around me to study the dancing couples. I had never danced with a guy before, of course excluding the time Chelsea and Heidi had dressed me up as an 1800's lady and I danced slowly with Alec. But this, the moves of the teenagers in front of us mainly consisted of grinding against one another, touching in places that should be touched in only absolute privacy – hmm privacy… shut up brain, no need to think about Daren. Man it really ticked me off knowing that he had disrespected us like tha- again, shut up, brain.

Nessie and Jake made their way towards us. "Um- what are you guys doing here standing like statues?" she asked us. "We're not really comfortable with this type of dancing." Alec said and I nodded fervently.

"This is sad." Nessie said shaking her slowly. We both laughed. "Okay." she said and with one hand grabbed my hand and with the other grabbed Alec's and dragged us in the crowd. When she let go she grabbed Jacob's hand and put it on her hip. Then they started swaying. She put a hand up in the air and the other around Jake's neck.

"Imitate us." she said before she lost herself to the music and dancing with Jake.

I shrugged and put Alec's left hand on my hip and my left hand around his neck. We started swaying to the rhythm of the latest song by Dev and JLS. We quickly fell in step with the couples around us. Luckily the dance floor wasn't that busy so no humans came in contact with us. I was actually having fun, and from the looks if it, so was Alec! I loved the way we were completely in sync, the way we moved together, it looked as if we were communicating telepathically. He ran a hand along the side of my body, making me tingle with excitement. The song changed to Little Bad Girl. I couldn't help but feel a just a little bit cocky. Not that I was looking or acting like a slut in anyway but the fact that I was amongst teens, being a teen myself with the best, most charming, god of a guy I've ever met being MY guy who was looked lovingly at me as if I was the best thing that has ever happened to him. He made me feel beautiful and special in every way. Plus I was wearing the perfect dress.

I trailed my hand from around his neck to his torso and he put both his hands on my hips and slid them just a little further... but not far enough to make me look ho-ish. Our rhythm increased and so did the others around us.

"So are you a little bad girl?" Alec asked me. I smiled cocky at him. "Yes, but I'm your little bad girl." I whispered in his ear. He chuckled and put a finger under my chin and lifted up my face to his. We kissed and suddenly he pushed me to him. I broke the kiss and saw his hand grip tightly on the hand of a guy, right next to my ass. "If I were you I wouldn't do that, scum." Alec said menacingly to the guy.

"Chill, dude! There are plenty bitches to go around." the guy said, turning his disgusting look which he considered attractive from me to another girl's ass. I scowled, about to give him a piece of my mind and a very nice hand gesture starring my middle finger, but Alec interrupted me.

"No one talks to her like that. Apologise. Now." he said. I saw his grip tighten on the guy's hand. I was afraid he's snap the human's hand off.

"Alec's don-"

"I said apologise." Alec growled at him.

"Dude!" the guy grunted. I'm not kidding I saw his eyes get moist and he was on the verge of crying.

"We're waiting." Alec said to him in a very mocking voice. Okay it may be a little bit dark that I was enjoying this but I didn't care. He made a boy cry just because he tried to offend me. Isn't that cute?

"Okay sorry! I'm really sorry." the guy said. Alec released his hand and he cowered away like a dog with his tail between his legs.

"Thanks, though I was eager to give him a lesson myself, you know, nothing better than a girl chopping down a proud dude to the size of a peanut." I told him. He just smirked at me. We continued dancing, enjoying each other's company and a few kisses here and there. We were interrupted by no less then five girls whom I sent running away with just one of my icy looks. Suddenly I felt someone tap on my shoulder; I turned around and found Daren facing me. "So may I cut in?" he asked me. I was ready to say no. Then I looked at Alec, though he didn't look that happy he nodded. "Don't worry, love I'll be waiting for you." he said. "Okay, but just one dance." I said. "Oh, Sam." Alec said I turned around to ask him what he wanted but he just planted a kiss on my lips. He kissed me deeply and I responded with all I had.

"Before the century ends would be great." Daren said under his breath. We broke the kiss. "Don't be grumpy." I said to him. I kissed Alec swiftly one last time. "That ought to fix me for the next four minutes." I said. Alec smirked, obviously enjoying seeing Daren jealous. "Great, cause I wouldn't last longer than that." Alec said and just as he was about to peck me on the lips one last time Daren grabbed my hand and pushed me past the pumped up crowd.

I made him let go of my hand and we started dancing.

"You know I'm pissed at you, right?" I asked him.

"Why, love?" he asked me in a fake British accent.

"Why? What the hell's wrong with you? You spied on me and my mate while we..." okay I was so not going to say it out loud.

"I just didn't feel like downloading a porn movie when I had one going on right under my nose." Okay he asked for it. I was about to slap him hard.

"Just joking! I would have loved to see you in all your unveiled glory but with me, not with that guy." he said. I rolled my eyes at him. "So not going to happen! Just one question, then what the heck were you doing?" I asked him.

"I... I just didn't want you to get back together with him. I guess whatever I had to say to you is now meaningless." He put a lock of my hair behind my ear. I cringed away.

"We just can't have one normal moment, can we?" I asked him with exasperation, barely bothering to sway to the music anymore. The truth that I tried to evade had slowly bobbed to the surface. Daren was really falling for me...

"Daren, what you're feeling for me is just a crush, a little infatuation. When you find the right girl you'll know what I'm talking about!"

"No Sam! You don't know what you're talking about. Just like you've never really given a chance to what we could have." he said. His voice wasn't the normal cocky, carefree one I was used to. I was sorry that I was breaking his heart. I knew how many problems he had with trusting and this probably wasn't helping him. It hurt me to reject him but I was happy with Alec and it would only end up hurting the three of us if I try to console him and he turns it into something else. And I wasn't the type of girl to toy with guys. I just wanted one guy and that was Alec.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't when I met you and I can't now. I'm not sorry for loving Alec but I am sorry for rejecting you. You're a sweet, smart guy with so much potential. You've been through so much and it seriously hurts me to see you wasted. But though I'm not interested in anyway romantically you know that I'll always be there for you, no matter what. And I doubt you'll find a girl that deserves you easily but when you do I promise you she'll be extremely lucky. It's not easy, the path to love. I had to die, get used and get raped to be with my loved one but once you'll be with the person you love you'll forget the pain. It will all make sense. I promise you." I said to him. He smiled weakly at me. "Oh, come here." I said and gave him a hug. I know that in the situation we were in it should have been awkward, I couldn't help but feel motherly and protect over him. "I'm sorry Sam. And thanks." he said to me. I smiled kindly and kissed him friendlily on the cheek. "Go to him. It's really difficult for me to say so but you really mean a lot to him." he said. I felt like crying with joy. Alec came from behind me and put an arm around my waist. "Thank you." he said to Daren. I smiled with content. Looking at this scene in front of me I couldn't help but think about Jane and my relationship with her.

Daren and Alec had cleared the bad blood between them about me. But Jane and I had never settled the issue about Alec. I knew he tried to hide it but it was inevitable that he missed her. I wished that I could contact her. Tough it would take hard work and a lot of dedication and pain tolerance to make Jane one of us. I doubted if it was possible but with some help and her wish to be with her brother we could mould her into one of us. I would have to talk to Alec about it. But not today. We'd dealt with enough problems today.

"Sam?" I heard Alec ask. I zoned back in and Daren was waving goodbye to me as he joined the others. I waved back and turned to Alec.

"Hey, love" I said. "Sam, it's getting pretty loud around here. Think we could leave a little bit early?" he asked me. I nodded as I was feeling suffocated too. I went towards Danielle who was closest to us and told her we'd be leaving a little bit earlier. She nodded and after winking at me we left. We made our way towards my car, which was still being pestered by car lovers. Alec tried to get to the driver's seat before me but I beat him to it.

"I'm the big boss in here. I drive." I said with a smirk. He got in and I sped away.

"So I was pretty surprised with the way Daren reacted." Alec started.

"I know. Poor boy has been through so much already. His parents were criminals so wherever he went people submitted him to harsh prejudgement. Then his grandma died with cancer and he was constantly fighting pressure from gangs. He truly deserves to be as happy as we are now." I said.

"He showed me a very ugly side of his character. I haven't heard much about his past but judging from what I've heard it seemed like when he found someone like you, who actually cared for him and didn't judge him it made sense that he fell for you. It's already impossible not liking you once one meets you let alone being exposed to so much Sam-ness." Alec said, making me laugh a little at the end.

"Sam-ness? Seriously?" I asked him with a smile.

"Yep, it's pretty much contagious. I think I'm infected too, would you be willing to cure me, nurse?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "You're never going to let that go, are you?" I asked him as I took a turn towards an old parking lot so that we'd be alone.

"Okay, I'll play along." I said. "Oh dear, you've been infected! Tell me where it hurts." I said in mock worry.

"Here." he said pointing to his lips. "Oh, dear! There's only one way to save you. I have to kiss you!" I declared.

"Oh, the horror! But do what you have to do, nurse. I'm dying here." he said. I laughed a little to myself. This was so silly. I went over to him and sat on his lap, wrapping my legs around his waist. I put my index finger on his chin and pushed it down so that I could reach his lips. I put my lips to his and we kissed. He nibbled at my lower lip and I parted my lips slightly, enough space for his tongue to rush in my mouth and slowly retreat, leaving enough time for mine to do some exploring of it's own in his mouth. His hands travelled from my back to my thighs. The caressed my tights until his right hand slid under my dress. My hands went from around his neck to his hair. I ran my hands through his soft hair while his mouth was dominating mine. In the position we were in I could feel perfectly how aroused he was for me. He grabbed on to the car door, but I snatched his hand back before he could make any damage to it. "Not the car baby." I whispered as he lead a trail of little butterfly kisses along my neck.

Suddenly I had a little vision. A hilarious vision actually. It was a policewoman making me and Alec do the alcohol test.

"Alec, the police are on their way here." I said. I guess this was probably a very common spot for teenagers to have R-rated fun.

He sighed. "We cannot catch a break!" he said. I sighed and sat back on the driver's seat. I pulled away from the parking lot and sped away like there's no tomorrow. "Don't worry. We have eternity ahead of us so I'm pretty sure we'll manage to catch a break somehow." I said to him.

"Well I guess as long as we're together I won't complain." he kicked back in his seat and put his arms behind his head. "So what's the, idea? You have that I've-just-got-an-idea-look on your face." he said. I smiled at how much he knew me.

"Alec, how would you feel if I told you we're going to Pennsylvania tomorrow?"

XXX

**A/N :Thanks a lot for your support! I just passed the 100 reviews last chap and I was so ecstatic! Again thanks a million times for sticking with S & A I love ya guys **

**And to celebrate, I've written a little teaser. It's like a little prologue to the story regarding Sam's past… It's important because Sam's past is going to be a fundamental key to the story… **

**So here it is:**

This is the last clear memory I had before my world started getting tinted in black at the end. It seemed like after this episode, my memory was cut short. And so was my health. It all started when I was about six years old, on a typical Monday at my house. September, 10th, 2001, to be more precise.

There was a knock at our front door.

"Sam honey, go open the door please." my mother said.

"Okay mummy." I said and picked up my Barbie in one hand and scurried to the front door as fast as my little legs could carry me. I have always been a short girl, so I had to use the little plastic stool my mum would leave next to door for me to climb on.

"Who is it?" I asked, trying to reach the peep hole obviously to no avail.

"It's daddy, sweetheart, open up." I heard my dad's familiar husky voice say from behind the door. I opened it, jumped off the stool and removed it from behind the door. My dad entered looking all flustered. "Hey, Sam dear, how was school?" he asked me. "Fine." I said, not really caring to elaborate. My dad was not one to are much. He just asked so that he wouldn't get scolded by my mother for not paying attention to me and her.

He went in the kitchen and of course, he started complaining to my mother about the food. Blah, blah, I'm tired of eating all these preservatives... blah, blah, how could you burn pre-cooked food. It was always the same. After my dad stormed off to shower, promising to come watch the movie with us, though both my mom and I knew he would be chatting with his friends online. Through I was just a six years old, I was pretty smart for my age. So my mother and I embarked on an adventure with Shrek as he fell in love with Princess Fiona, how lucky for him.

Halfway through the film I started feeling quite lightheaded. My breathing started coming in low short pants. My mother was snoring soundly as I rested on her lap but with the sounds that I was making she woke up startled.

"Sam, what's going on?" she asked me as the sandman fought with her tries to stay awake.

I couldn't talk. I kept panting to a point were oxygen would no longer reach my lungs. I started to panic as I was slowly loosing consciousness. I wanted to ask my mum to help me, to do something to stop the blackness from reaching me but it was too late.

I woke up, my eyes feeling puffy. I felt slightly thirsty. I expected to wake up in my soft bed but I laid on a desk. I frowned and tried to get a clue where I was. A device that looked like a strangely shaped alarm clock had written 11-09-01, 08:45 on it. I though hard and remembered that the last date I had written on my math homework was of the day before. But still this looked nothing like my school. I got off the desk and many people passed by me, dressed smartly in suits just like dad's. I tried to stop someone, to ask them where I was and where my mommy was. I stopped my quest for one moment as I looked outside from a huge window. The view was mesmerising. I stared deeply and lost myself in the busy world below me. The people looked like ants and the cars looked like giant bugs. I laughed at them. Suddenly something very big entered my vision. I didn't recognise it, but I knew it was awfully near and headed straight towards us. I started to get frightened and backed away. I knew it was too close to stop now so I screamed a high pitched scream but nobody seemed to notice me or even hear it. Suddenly the glass burst as the thing, I now recognised as an aeroplane crashed in the building. People screamed, and so did I as I tried to run for dear life but I stumbled. Suddenly everything became so slow, as if it was a film on slow motion. The colours started fading until there was nothing but whiteness again. I blinked and suddenly I wasn't in the huge white canopy anymore but in my mother's arms as I kicked and screamed. I could breath once more but now hot tears were running down my cheeks and I still had to catch my breath. It felt as if I was rising from the water after being dunked for a very long time.

"Sam! Sam I want you to tell me want happened. Honey please don't do that! Sam! Peter get down here this instant. Something's wrong with Sam!" she shouted. I stopped kicking and held on to her as if she was my only salvation.

"Mama I had a very bad dream. I was in a tall tower and a plane crashed in! It was so scary mum! I thought I was really there!" I explained to her in stutters. She held me tightly. "It's okay dear." she said and reassured me.

The next day I was going to school as normal. My mum wanted to have me checked because of the hyperventilation but my dad disagreed.

"Come on Sam. I'm going to be late for work! It's already nine o'clock!" she said as I picked the crayons which were spread on the table.

"Breaking News!" a reporter said on television. For one moment even my mom was silent as the report explained the terrorist attack on the Twin Towers. My mom looked at me as terror washed through her. "I refuse to let my daughter become a freak!" she shouted. Back then I was innocent enough to miss the obvious reason why she was so scared. She put me in my booster seat and drove like a maniac. I could see the freaked out expression she had on her face through the rear view mirror. I was innocent enough to ask. "What's wrong mummy?" but that question was never answered.

She parked in front of the St. James Clinic and demanded to see the psychiatrist immediately. I did not know what a psychiatrist was back then so I just frowned, unsure of what was happening around me. The receptionist told her that she had to make an appointment, but the minute my mother pulled out some notes out of her purse the receptionist said that the doctor would be right with us. After half an hour of impatient tapping by my mother and unanswered questions asked by me, the door finally opened. I was put on a leather couch that kept sticking to my thighs, in the sticky weather that September brought. My mother spoke to the doctor and the nurse in a hush voice. I was able to catch only a phrase or two. "Money's not a problem... I don't care what you do as long as she doesn't remember... as long as she **NEVER **remembers!" she said. The next thing I know the doctor gave me some water, but I knew there was something added to it.

Sweet numbness crawled on me and I drifted off to a restful, dreamless sleep.

**XXX**

**Hope you liked it **

**Until the next time my lovelies :3**


	43. Baking the Love

**Chapter 43: Baking the Love.**

**Alec's POV**

"Sam, we've been running for hours! I thought you were kidding when you said we were going to Pennsylvania." I said as she ran ahead of me trying to get me to speed up.

"You know what? This whole running thing is really ironic. Back when I was human I couldn't run to save my live. Now I can beat you even if they tie my feet and hands together." she said out of the blues. She amazed me with the randomness she could put in a situation without ever making it awkward.

"Ah life, thou art a heartless, random bitch." I said which made her laugh. "Oh, c'mon Sam. Where the heck are we going?" I asked her as I finally caught up with her.

"Visiting some friends." she said.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well, you seem like you can't let go the whole nursing thing so I'm taking you to meet the human I helped. She's one of the best friends I've ever had.

And her son is simply the cutest bundle of joy! I swear he had the most vivid forest green eyes you've ever seen. They remind me of Logan before he was turned into a vampire." she informed me.

"Wait, you knew Logan before the whole thing with Gaius?" She nodded and explained to me how she met him once by coincidence.

"So, Logan was Emily's lover and they had a child. Did his turning into a vampire divide them?" I asked merely interested.

"No, actually Emily left so that Logan who was still human could live without the responsibility of a child as she thought it was her fault for not taking the pill." she explained. I frowned, what could pills have anything to do with pregnancy?

"Pills?" I asked feeling idiotic. It was the bugs thing all over again.

"Yeah, she didn't take the- Oh... at this times I realise how innocent you are." she said with a giggled. Me? Innocent? If I could be called anything, innocent wouldn't be one of them. Me and innocence just don't mix; we're like sworn enemies. I grabbed her in my arms and kissed her deeply. "Was that innocent to you?" I asked her after I broke the kiss.

"Okay, innocent is most definitely not the right word. Perhaps uninformed is more likely. The pill is a contraceptive used by women to prevent pregnancy. Now you're asking the wrong girl since you know... I was not interested that way in guys so all I can tell you is the few sketchy things I remember from our P.S.D class. And since I never actually cared for that particular class my knowledge is very limited. But there are many and I mean many of those things. Like um... condoms and um..." I realised she was getting uncomfortable with the subject. But I was still curious since I did not know what the thing she mentioned was.

"What are they?"

She scratched the back of her head. "Um they are like protective rubber covers guys put on their um... man parts to prevent the um..." I stopped her as there was absolutely no need to go further into the subject. I understood. Martin Luther started countless wars because of the selling of indulgences... I was sure if somehow he'd transported here he would have had a heart attack before he could even start the reformation.

"I thank my lucky stars I'm a vampire. This society is too messed up. I'm glad I don't need to involve myself in such repulsive doings." I told her. She laughed at me.

Why did she laugh at me? "That's so Alec of you to say so." I looked at her quizzically.

"Perhaps it's because, I _am_ Alec." She just laughed harder. I tried to stay serious but eventually I joined her too.

"Come on. We're nearly there. I was wondering, how do you feel about kids, since we'll probably hang around Damon a lot?" I thought hard about it. It was sincerely a question I still didn't have an answer to. I haven't interacted with a toddler in centuries. This ought to be interesting…

"Um, I guess we'll see about that." Oh, yes we will.

We ran and five minutes later Sam stopped all of a sudden.

"Holy crap!"

"What happened?" I asked her as I pulled away her hair from her face. I knew it was a vision but still, I couldn't help but feel worried and protect over her.

"Damon!" she just muttered her eyes wide as saucers. This couldn't be good. If something happened to that child and his family Sam would be heartbroken.

"What did you see?"

"It's his birthday today! And I didn't remember! What kind of godmother am I?" she panicked as she racked havoc in her purse to see how much money she had.

"Sam, calm down! You were stuck in that clearing for months. I'm sure you must have had many thoughts on your mind. I'm sure we can find something to buy him."

"Yeah, but we need to hurry. If you don't run faster I'm carrying you against your will."

"You know that would hurt my big bad man pride, right?" he asked.

"You will do what I say or I promise you it'll take you a very long time to catch that break we've been talking about lately!" Her voice sounded like an evil villain's.

"You blackmail me! You're willing to use my need for you to blackmail me! It's like I don't even know you anymore." I looked away from her in fake disgust while she laughed - as she would put it - her ass off.

"Don't worry. I'll only do it if you don't pick up speed. So hurry, 'cause we'll going to Toys 'R' Us." she said with an excited note.

"You seem excited to go to a toy store. Are you sure Damon is the real reason and not the inner kid inside you? Because you're so innocent and all..." I teased.

"Oh, please!" she snorted.

"Whatever you say."

"Come on Alec, of course it's not because I want to go to the damn toy shop. Stop looking at me like that." Aw, it never gets boring. She's so cute when she's annoyed.

"Yes, honey." I said with a thick southern accent.

"That's it." Using her full speed, which is honestly even too fast for me she grabbed me from the sides and slug me over her petite shoulder. She started running and as much as I wriggled she wouldn't let go. And so by this point I could do nothing, so I just enjoyed the ride on my girlfriend, no innuendos intended. It was comical in so many ways, starting with the fact that even bended in half over her shoulder, my face touched her upper tight with every stride forward she took. Finally after about a minute of running she stopped and awkwardly put me down.

"Sam?"

"What?" her voice was intended to sound innocent but I could hear the laugh that edged her voice. She was biting the side of her lower lip. She looked so tempting. I had to ball my hands into fists to stop myself from grabbing her in my arms and kissing her into oblivion.

"_Samantha Hathaway,_ you are in _big_ trouble, you _bad_ girl." her eyebrows disappeared in her hairline as she heard the sound of her full name. I took the chance to grab her from the sides and start tickling her. She broke in a fit of giggles.

"Alec... p-pp- please... sss- stop! It feels l-like I'm about t-to wet my pants."

"Hmm... I don't feel like it." I said and continued tickling

"Fine... I-I give! I'm sorry about your hurt pride! What can I do to repay you?" I stopped and rubbed my chin. "I have an idea." I put my lips to her mouth and time stopped.

No, not really, time didn't stop in a way other than metaphorically because half an hour later I thought I would never hear the end of it from Sam for distracting her. We entered the toy store and I had to say, the size of it and the colours were astounding.

"What would a two year old want in here?" Sam asked herself as she walked towards the toy filled isles.

"What wouldn't a child want in here?"

"I don't know. I usual spend weeks planning on gifts. How will I ever decide what to pick?"

"Sam, stop over thinking it. You're panicking for no good reason. It's impossible not to find the perfect thing for Damon in here. So let's calm down and pick something." I reasoned with her. She nodded.

"So you're a boy," she started. "Oh, you know that from first hand experience." I wagged my eyebrows and she rolled her eyes at me. "Back to the point. So what would you like in here?" she asked me as she checked out some sort of jack-in-the-box.

"I know one thing I'd like in here and she's standing right next to me." I said smugly, only to be rewarded with a hell of a poke in my ribs from her.

"Focus!"

"Gee, Sam you're blowing this out of proportion. So let's see... first of all how old is he?"

"Three." she answered. I tried to think of something but seriously, what would a man like me know about modern toys?

XXX

An hour later, not only was I informed about toys but I was sick of them. Both of us had full hands, so full that the bags covered both our faces completely. Now I was sincerely sorry we didn't bring the car because we'd have to run carrying all these toys. Sam sure knows how to spoil children.

We mare our way towards the forest and ten minutes later we stood in front of a beautiful semi-Victorian house. Sam eagerly made her way towards the steps and I followed her. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A female asked from behind the door.

"It's a surprise!" Sam answered.

"It can't be." the woman muttered silently from behind the door. The door opened suddenly. "Sam?" a woman who was probably in her early twenties said.

"Hey, Em!" Sam said in a muffled voice because of the bags.

"Oh my god! It's been such a long time since we talked! You haven't answered to any of my five hundred emails! I was so worried!" Sam put her bags down and hugged the woman.

"Sorry Em, I've been in trouble lately, and then very busy." Sam answered and then glanced at me. I smiled at her.

"Emily I want you to finally meet Alec. Alec, this is Emily, the girl I told you about." Emily gasped. I put down the bags and shook her hand. "Sam has told me so much about you! So you got back together! Aw I'm so happy for you guys! I love a good happy ending." the girl looked truly happy. I wondered how much Sam had told her about us. But Sam was smart, she wouldn't involve a human in the vampire world. They would only get hurt.

"Pleased to meet you." I answered with a smile.

"Yeah." Sam answered looking dreamily at me. God, she looked gorgeous.

"Mama." a little voice said before a little boy came running towards us. Sam was right; the boy's eyes were striking.

"Damon! Come here! Auntie Sam came for your birthday!" Auntie Sam... It did have a certain nice tone to it.

"Auntie Sam!" the little boy squealed and ran to her. She picked him up and lifted him above her while he giggled. "I missed you so much!" her face lit with excitement.

"I missed you too auntie!" he said to her and she kissed his cheek.

"Let's not stand out here any longer! Come on in." Emily told us. I picked up all the bags and though they weren't heavy at all they took quite a lot of space.

"Oh my, let me help you with those." Emily offered.

"It's alright, I got them." I answered. They would break the poor woman's back!

"Alright. You can set them anywhere on the floor in the living room." she said as she pointed to a spot near the sofa. I set them there and followed the women to the kitchen. At least that's what I assumed. I've never been in a modern kitchen but I could tell that this one was more then slightly messy.

"Emily, were you trying to feed the whole army of soldiers? What's with the chaos dominating the kitchen?" Sam asked as she put the kid down.

"I was trying to bake a cake and a few muffins for Damon's birthday. I invited a few families and their children over to celebrate but I just can't seem to get it right. I shame Betty Crocker!" Emily said as she grew away the grown contents of a bowl in the trash.

"Leave it to us! Alec and I'll take care of the cooking." W-What? Me? Cooking? In what world was that even plausible? Just the smell repulsed me!

"I feel guilty! You've just arrived and I'm giving you work to do! You guys are life savers, I sincerely appreciate it!" the girl said. Suddenly her pants started to vibrate. She took a phone out of her left front pocket and answered.

"Hello? ... You'll never guess who's here! Sam and her boyfriend Alec!... Yeah, I told you so..." she pulled the phone away from her face and told us that Jason said hi. "So why did you call..." there was a long pause. "Seriously?... 'Kay I'm coming... See you... Love you too." she ended the phone call and looked at us apologetically. "Jason is stuck at work! He forgot his wallet this morning so he can't call a taxi. I need to go get him." she finished with a sigh and grabbed the car keys from a key-holder on the wall. She picked up her son and rested him on her hip.

"Oh, don't worry. We'll stay here to cater for the food. Tell Jason we said hi too." Sam said as she washed the dishes. I know I was probably supposed to help but just the appearance of the stuff made me feel nauseous.

"Thanks!" she said, "See you soon."

"Goodbye!" Damon said and waved at us with his little tiny hand. They exited and I walked over to Sam who was now using vampire speed to wash the dishes.

"Come on, A. Roll up your sleeves and just get to work. I was wearing a black fitted T-shirt so I had no sleeves to roll up. She must have seen me glance as she rolled her eyes at me.

"You are seriously going to touch human food." How could she bring herself to do it?

"Yeah and I'm going to turn it into a wonderful cake and three dozen cupcakes. Come on A! I need you!" How could I say no to that?

And so she told me what to do and I followed her directions. She would know if I was going to mess up, so her visions spared us a lot of time. Like this one time with the eggs which I was going to smash to pulp. She told me I just had to lightly bang it, so lightly even humans don't use their full force.

The way she cooked and her dedication to the food, the way she handled the ingredients, it made me think that the kitchen was her marked territory.

"How come you're so fluent with this?" I asked her out of interest as I put the batter in different sized containers and put them in the oven.

"I used to bake for our annual bake sale at school and I was always in on cooking duty at home. This is second nature to me." she said as she distributed the batter evenly in each cupcake holders and put them to bake underneath the cakes pieces.

"So I guess we're done! We did a pretty good job, didn't we?" I asked as I peered through the glass in the oven. "Oh it's no over yet! Now comes the fun part!" she said as she wrecked havoc in the cupboards. She opened all the packages and began working on some black strips she informed me later that it was liquorish and that it was eatable. The humans just ate the strangest foods. She bended it and filled it with some sort of colourful jelly beans. She did this four times. Next she made a car body out of frosting. She got it perfect to the last detail. She used the liquorish as wheels about forty-five minutes later the cupcakes where ready so I was in charge to frost them and put colourful sprinkles on them. I was a little clumsy at first but Sam took my hand and showed me how. By the end they were pretty decent! A quarter of an hour later the two cake bases were done. We gave them fifteen minutes to cool off. We took them out of the bases and cut them in half. We spread a thick layer of Nutella and put the top back on. Sam then slowly put the cakes on top of each other. And put whipping cream around the edges of the cakes. She sprinkled sprinkles on the whipped cream. Then at the top of the fist cake she put a paper with an image of a cartoon car. She told me it was eatable rice paper. Quite inventive of the humans. She then covered the sides of the base cake with brown frosting and set up the car the side and used more rice paper to make white strips in the middle of the sides as if to make a road. Then she handed me a bottle which said. "White Milk Chocolate Sauce."

"Calligraphy is your department, love. Write Happy Birthday Damon here please." she said pointing to a side of the 'road'. I concentrated hard and started 'writing'. When I was finished I looked up to see Sam beaming at me.

"It's amazing Alec! I love it! We're one kick ass team!" she said, hugging me from the side. "It's almost as amazing as the chef!" I said. Only then I noticed her apron, which read Kiss the Chef!

She gave me a grin. "It's fairly adequate! Don't you think?" I said and pulled her in an embrace and crashed my lips to hers. I cupped her face, claiming more domain on her lips. "You can't stay longer than five minutes without touching me, can you?" she asked me. "Nope!" I said letting the p drop. "Say it again." she said. I repeated the word for her. "It's so cute! Almost as cute as this." she said and whipped a dab of whipped cream on my nose. I tried to blow it away, which made her only laugh harder.

"You know, two can easily play at this game." I said, sniffing a challenge in the air. I saw the open box of sprinkles and a bell rang.

"Sam, that top is quite colourless! Let's add a sprinkle of colour to it." I said and without hesitating, I pulled her shirt and showered her cleavage in sprinkles.

"You did not just do that." she said, trying to shake the sprinkles out of her bra. "Oh, but I did." I smirked at her.

She opened the fridge and searched for something. The next thing I know, I was pelted in ketchup. I sent her a playful glare and she just smirked. We circled the kitchen isle until I was in front of the fridge. I looked inside and found a jug filled with water. Sam was wearing a white tank top. I gave her a grin and threw the water at her chest. She shuddered at the sudden coolness.

"That was uncalled for!" she said; trying to dab at her wet shirt which was turning colourful because of the sprinkles.

"Perhaps, but it sure was worth it!" I said suggestively at her as her shirt clung attractively to her, leaving pretty much nothing to the imagination. Not that I needed it, I've already seen it all but every time I got to see her in her perfection I could never believe that the girl I loved was mine.

I was cruelly snapped out of my train of thought as I felt something trickle down my pants. I gasped in surprise and looked down. My pants were dripping wet, and not only was it irritating as hell but it was also sticking to my skin, making me squirm uncomfortably in the light blue jeans.

"What did you just pour down the front of my pants?"

"Oh, look Alec just peed on himself." She said with a snicker.

"Very mature, Sam." she just stuck her tongue out at me. "Okay, so you just poured disgusting human stuff all over me, you think you'll get away with it just by batting your eyelashes?"

"Pretty much." she said, obviously batting her eyelashes to prove her answer. From the corner of my eye I could see the whipped cream can. I quickly grabbed it before she could and pelted her in whipped dream, ending with a mountain of whipped cream on her head. I searched the fridge for the only thing that could top my masterpiece. I placed the cherry on top of Mt. Sam and looked at my results.

"Perfection." I said with a French accent and put my fingers in an ok form and kissed them.

"You... You're..."

"What? Handsome? Adorable? Charming? Devilishly cute?" I asked her, quoting some of the words she used to describe me as. I closed in on her until she was standing against the fridge. I closed in on the space between us until it was nonexistent. Her eyes were locked with mine, her lips slightly parted. I claimed those rosy lips with mine.

At first she wouldn't respond, but I knew she wouldn't resist for long. She pressed herself closer to me; she was so close I could actually feel the water soaking off her shirt and onto mine. She ran her hand through my hair pulling me closer to her, if that was even possible. I ran a hand through hers, my hand meeting the sticky cream. I was afraid that I was rubbing it further into her hair but she didn't seem to care. I realised that all she cared about right now was me. She was my little angel, loving me into oblivion for anything I once held dear. Only she mattered, she was my world, my life, my sole reason for looking forward to immortality. I caressed her jean covered thigh and pulled her leg up from the knee and thus pressing her further into me. I growled with anticipation. My need for her was now stronger than my bloodlust had ever been. If she didn't step away from me I was afraid I'd take her right there and than on the kitchen counter. We moved just a step to the right where the kitchen counter begun. I pulled her up onto the counter from under her arms while never stopping our kiss. I didn't notice the door open till I heard a gasp.

"Sam!" Emily's voice rang. Busted! In the state I was in I had no appeal to turn to face her but Sam clearly was shocked as her lips stopped moving against mine. I reluctantly let her break our kiss and turned around. The two adults in front of me looked stunned. Emily was covering Damon's eyes with her hand while the boy tried to get it off.

"Oh, hi Em, Jason!" Sam got off the counter and once she realised that she might as well have walked out in her underwear because of the now transparent top, she hid her body behind mine. I know I must have looked stupid but I couldn't manage anything else other that a lopsided grin. Sam was like a drug to me and man was I on overdose!

"Hi." I said and waved a little at them. "Um, I know it's rude but could you just step out for three minutes, just so we can clean this up?" Sam asked, her voice high with embarrassment.

"Huh! I thought I'd never see the day where Sam acted as a teenager! Sure, don't worry, but if you do the dirty I suggest you take Sam's old room. The kitchen counter isn't quite as comfortable." Emily said once she gotten over the shock. She ushered the man outside, but just as she was about to close the door she said something that made Sam burry her face in embarrassment.

"Oh, and don't forget to use protection! The rubbers are in the fourth drawer in my bathroom, just for further reference." she winked at us and left. Rubbers? What the hell was she talking about? Then I remembered the earlier conversation with Sam.

Oh!

XxxX

_**Important Note:**_

**While writing this I ****couldn't help but feel like was writing a load of crap. I don't know if it was just me but I was afraid the chapters were getting boring. I try to include humour… but I don't know… this whole lovely dove stuff… do you guys think it's becoming sappy? If so please warn me…**

**Oh and I was thinking about the future of this story. I have already planned this out, but what I intend to do is a major twist that fares off from Meyer's. It's still going to be Twilight based but I just wanted to add my touch to it? But what I'm asking you is do you want this twist, cause it will involve heartache for our favourite couple. Of course not right know but in a few chaps…**

**Anyways, please review and tell me what you think because I'm kind of in a dead end… **

**Thanks for your support :D**

**Until the next time, my lovelies :3**


	44. Guys' Bonding Time

**Chapter 44: Guys' Bonding Time**

Sam's POV

"Oh my God! That was so embarrassing!" I grumbled as I opened the door to my old room. The familiarity of the room washed over me. I remembered that my old towels where in the chest of drawers and so I got them out. Alec came in and closed the door behind him.

"I think they took it very well." Alec commented. He removed his stained shirt and wiped away the ketchup off his forearms. I knew it was kind of the wrong moment but seeing Alec in all his bare-chested glory always left me feeling breathless.

"You like what you see?" Yikes! He caught me staring. Okay, I knew that I had no reason to feel guilty, after all, he was all but officially declared my husband, but still, it would be nice to take his ego down a notch. And well, who am I kidding, I love to tease him.

"No." I denied. "I'm going to take a shower." I stated. "Great. We're both in desperate need of one." he said, following me through the bathroom doors.

"Whoa. Where do you think you're going, buster? With all your chivalry I'd thought you know you're not supposed to go in a woman's bathroom while she's indecent." I teased him.

"W-what? Oh come on! Sam I've already seen all of you! That rules doesn't apply to us now! And at the same time we'll save time and water!" He insisted. I snickered and went over to him and pinched his cheeks. "Aw! My boyfriend's an Eco-friendly economist!" I planted a butterfly kiss on his nose which smelled like dairy. I grabbed my bag and went in the bathroom, closing the door quickly before he could come in. I showered, removing the disgusting whipped cream from my hair and washing of the hundreds and thousands off my chest.

"Ah, I swear she'll be the reason why I'll go insane after surviving three hundred years in the world." I heard Alec say from behind the door.

"Talking to yourself, Alec. First sign of insanity." I commented. I heard him chuckle at my statement. I could just imagine him rolling his eyes at me.

I was ready by fifteen minutes. I put on a cute white coloured button up dress; yeah after the whole food incident you'd thing I'd learn more about not wearing white clothes around Alec. Nah, that would be too sensible. I'm being a teenager so I have to do stuff without thinking them through. Though as I was thinking about not thinking it through I realised what a desperate case of compulsive organization disorder I had in my mind. I swear, sometimes its hell in my mind. I exited the bathroom looking all sweet and naïve as if I didn't have a thought in my head.

"Here. You can wash up. I'll go downstairs for a while to check on the preparations."

"Alright. I'll join you in a few." I handed him the stuff he needed. Before I could escape him he kissed me quickly.

"Alright, that's cute but let's set some ground rules. No major kisses in front of them. I don't really feel comfortable with our tongues sticking down our throats in public."

"We're not in public now..." he suggested. I smiled just as suggestively as he was. I put my finger on his chest and walked, making him back up into the bathroom behind him. I pulled my face closer to his and when he closed his eyes in anticipation I closed the door in his face.

"Well that was disappointing." he muttered. "Stop it, you're making me feel guilty. Not!" I just loved teasing him so much!

I left him to shower and went downstairs.

"Hey Sam! The cake looks great! And we've tasted the muffins and it's like taking a bite out of heaven! You and Alec outdid yourselves! Um, where is he?" Emily asked me.

"Showering."

"Good. Anyway I've got some girl stuff I wanted to talk to you about."

"Well then I guess it's just the right time!" I said. Damon was playing with his Lightning McQueen toy car when his eyes snapped to look intently at me.

"Sammy! I wanted to come see you but mummy wouldn't let me! She said you were busy." he ran over to me and I picked him up and hugged him to my chest. "I'll always have time for you, sport."

"Sport? You've gone all Aussie now? I thought you were staying in Alaska."

"We are. But when I was a little girl my Australian uncle used to call me sport all the time 'cause I was a little bit tomboyish. He's dead now." I explained. Even though I remembered this little detail his face was a total blank to me. Even my mother's wasn't so clear. I was forgetting my human past and I loved every bit of it.

"Oh. Well , Sam would you mind coming out with me?" Emily asked. I nodded at her. Anyway I needed to have a chat with her about Logan. He had a right to see his son and I knew he was frustrated with the fact that she didn't ever tell him or try to contact him.

When we got outside, I still held Damon in my arms and she started jumping up and down.

"Sam, I think today's the day! I think Jason is going to ask me to marry him! He was acting weird all day and back in his office there was a jeweller's bag!"

"I'm so happy for you Em!" I hugged her, squishing Damon like a sausage between us. "Aren't you happy Damon? Daddy and mummy are going to get married." she said to the child who honestly looked more bored and impassive than excited.

"Emily I need to talk to you. It's very important and it can't wait much longer."

"Um okay, so what is it?" she asked me, a worried look taking over her features. I listened attentively to see what Alec was up to so if he was ready he could take care of Damon. The subject of Damon's biological father was way too delicate to be discussed in front of the child. I put down Damon. "Damon honey could you find Alec, the man who came here with me. He'll play with you. I need to talk with your mummy for a little bit." I said. I knew Alec was listening and when I mentioned playing he gasped. "Sam how the hell do I play with the boy?" he asked in sheer panic from upstairs. Come on, where's your imagination? I wanted to ask him.

Damon nodded and went inside to find my panicking boyfriend. Nice!

"Emily. I know the identity of Damon's real dad. He's called Logan isn't he?" I said cutting to the chase.

"H-how do you know Sam?" she asked me.

"I went to collage with him." I blurted out. It's not like it was my fault that I couldn't tell her the truth.

"He-he- did you tell him?" she asked sounding even more panicked than Alec.

"He knew already. He came here a few months ago and saw you with Damon. Damon's eyes are a dead give away that he is his child. Tell me how many people you know with true emerald eyes?" I asked her.

"I- he... He has to stay away. We're a family now. Tell him he doesn't even have to recognise Damon as his or provide money. We've got everything settled." she said stubbornly. I started at her my mouth open in a perfect O.

"Emily, he doesn't want to come between you and Jason. He just wants to spend time with his son. He's a good kid, Em. He'd never hurt you and if he'd even try I'd introduce him to a world of pain. He doesn't deserve this. One day when Damon finds out, it will make him sound like he never cared for him or you and that's not fair. I'm telling you this as a friend of both, Em. You can't pretend like Jason is the dad! He doesn't even resemble him one bit."

"I... I know Sam. But you need to let me think a little about it, 'Kay?" she looked hopeful at me. I nodded.

"Let's go back inside." I said and started making my way up the stairs.

"Thanks. Oh, and Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Where the hell did you find him? I have three words for you H-O-T. Usually guys who look like him are either players or gay!"

"I can assure you he's most definitely not gay, as for player, he wouldn't even try." I said with a grin.

"You two really look great together. You're too beautiful to be with an average guy and boy, he wouldn't be classified as normal in any dimension. Not that Jason isn't good-looking but Alec is on a whole other level." Emily commented. Yeah, and that level is called the Club of the Beautiful Walking Dead.

I smiled at her. "Come on, we should go inside."

Alec's POV

He's coming. He's getting near. What do I do? He's only steps away. I can see him. He's taking small steps, probably sensing my fear and discomfort. He's in front of me, his eyes locking with mine. His intense gaze felt as if it was looking through me and exposing everything about me. Sam was right his eyes were truly a wonder.

"Hello." he said in a clear voice. Do something!

"Hello, you must be Damon." I said and kneeled down to his level

"You are Alec. Are you Auntie Sam's boyfriend?" he asked me in a surprisingly strict voice.

"Yes." I said to him, trying to smile. Come on Alec, man up! You've faced vampires ten times his size. He's just a child, he shouldn't scare you!

"Auntie Sammy's my favourite auntie. Can I tell you a secret about her? But you can't tell anyone." he whispered in a hushed voice. He put his pinkie up in front of me. I did the same and we interlocked our pinkies. "I promise I won't tell anybody." I said to him. He nodded and inched closer so that his mouth was only a breath away from my ear.

"Aunt Sammie's special. Mum thinks she's a real angel, hiding her wings! I imagine them blue with silver tips!" he whispered in my ear. I smiled at the innocence of the child. It was a very sweet gesture. Yeah, Sam can be mistaken for an angel anytime. She was angelically beautiful, of course and she was selfless and kind.

"I think she might be an angel too." I whispered. He smiled at me.

"Do you love Aunt Sammie? Do you buy her flowers like Jason buys for mum?" the boy asked innocently. I tend not to think about Sam and flowers in the same sentence because my mind instantly drifts off to the cottage back in Volterra. Shut up, brain! Now's not the time.

"I love Sam with all my heart. And as a matter of fact, I do buy her flowers, sometimes I grow them myself." I said to the boy. Stop thinking about the black rose, now's a very bad time.

"Wow! You know how to grow flowers?" I nodded at him. "Can you teach me?" he asked giving me a pleading look. "Of course, if your mother permits it."

"Thank you!" he said and hugged me. I felt a strange feeling run though me, almost as if I lost my breath.

"Alec, I think I like you." he said to me. I was at loss of words.

"Me too Damon. You're a very smart kid." I said to him and patted his shoulder. "Can you take me to my mum so that I can ask her?" he asked, trying to climb on top of me. Awkwardly at first, I put my hands around his small torso and lifted him up in my arms. He seemed to adjust himself instantly to the coolness. I walked to the front door with Damon in my hands. Sam and Emily where still chatting.

"Mummy! Alec offered to teach me how to grow flowers. Can I?" Damon pleaded his mother. Emily looked at me and then at Sam and gave her some sort of signal with her left eye.

"Of course! That's really nice of you Alec!" Emily said cheerfully.

"It's no problem at all." I said giving her the best genuine smile I could muster.

"Emily the guests will-" A man who I presumed was Jason said and stopped when he saw Sam and me.

"Hey Jase, you haven't met Alec yet. Jason this is Alec, Sam's boyfriend and Alec this is Jason, my boyfriend." she said and once again snuck a glance at Sam.

He walked over to us and we shook hands and exchanged the usual It's-nice-to-meet-you pleasantries.

"I was saying, the guests will be here in almost half an hour. We're running terribly late. Are the finger foods ready?" he asked Emily.

"Yes, but now we'd better get ready. I set your dressy shirt and black pants on our bed. You can get ready." she said to him. "I still need to get ready myself and more importantly Damon. He still hasn't washed up." she muttered to herself.

"Em, we could wash Damon so that you'll have enough time to get ready yourself. I suggest you calm down or you'll get wrinkles." Sam suggested.

"You'd really do that for me? Thanks! I owe you so much! His clothes are ready on his bed." she said and hugged Sam. "Don't fret. It's no proplem." Sam said. Emily nodded and left to her room. "Come on Damon, let's clean you up! You're going to look stunning." she said with stars in her eyes. We went to Damon's room which also had an ensuite bathroom. Sam adjusted the water temperature and started to fill the tub. Firstly we undressed him and Sam put him in the bubbly lukewarm water. He played with his little toy boat while Sam washed his hair carefully. I watched as her fingers delicately washed the golden locks on his head.

"Damon, please pass me the bubble bath." she said. He did as she told him and then she started washing him up and rubbing the mango-scented bubble bath in his skin. She rinsed of the shampoo and bubble bath off the little boy.

"Alec, be a dear and open up that towel and wrap it around Damon. I'm going to get his clothes." she said as she wiped her wet hands.

"Alright." I said and she left. Before the cold wind could hit Damon I wrapped the towel around him and swooped him up from the water. I put him on the changer and started wiping the water off him.

"So you're two today." I attempted small talk.

"Mhm." he said somewhat gloomily. I'm not a big expert on emotions but usually when people sigh with a depressed expression on their face it usually means they're sad...

"You don't seem excited about it." I commented casually as I wiped his damp hair. "Do you want to talk about it?" Humans usually liked to pour out their feelings.

"Dylan." he said as if that explained everything. "He's coming to the party." he said with unhappy eyes.

"If he bothers you, you can tell me or Sam or your parents. We'll do something about him." I said trying to smile comfortingly at him. He grinned at me. "Thanks Alec! Mum and Jason don't believe me when I tell them" he hugged me to his tiny naked body.

"So, what's going on in here?" Sam asked but from the twinkle in her eyes I knew she heard our conversation. "Nothing it's something between Alec and me." Damon said while making attempts at winking at me.

"Yeah, it's something between us men." I said and showed him how to wink.

"Well, men, Damon needs to get ready so we might want to hurry up. Come on, Damon, let's get you in these cute little Lightning McQueen undies." Sam said as she held the red garment in her hand.

"No! You're a girl. Uncle Alec will help me!" Damon said as he held the damp towel tightly around him. I looked at the boy and his pleading eyes but suddenly his words registered in my mind.

Uncle Alec.

He called me uncle. I couldn't believe it. It made me so happy I couldn't believe it. I looked over at Sam and I could see the pride she felt in her eyes. She looked as if she was about to burst crying tears of joy.

"Alright, I don't want to intrude on your guys' bonding time so I'll just leave your clothes here." she said and on her way out sneaked a hug and a kiss on my cheek.

"Damon, you called me your uncle." I said in the shocked state I was in.

"Does that make you angry?" he asked me in a sad little voice.

"No, I'm honoured that you called me that. It's just that I don't have any family except for my sister and Sam." I confessed to the boy.

"You have a sister? I wish I had a little sister. What's her name?" he asked with interest in his eyes.

"Her name is Jane, she's my twin sister." I said to him as I dressed him up in the red little 'undies'.

"Is she pretty?" Damon asked innocently. "Yes, she's very pretty. She has golden hair and she's as tall as Sam." I told him. "Can I meet her sometime?" he asked me. I sighed a little. "She didn't come with me. She stayed in Italy." I said to him smiling sadly at the thought of my sister. I was the happiest man on earth here with Sam but I couldn't help but miss Jane. Sometimes I wondered what she's up to or if she's doing fine without me. We've never been apart for longer than two days.

"Oh." Damon said. I put his shirt on and then his pair of jeans. Then I slipped a pair of socks on his feet and a pair of slippers. He was well dressed and ready to go.

I folded the tower and put it in the hamper of dirty clothes. Then I lifted Damon in my hands and went outside were I found Sam waiting for us.

XXX

We stood awkwardly against the wall acting like wallpaper. The people around us were all elite and looked at us with disgust as they took the simplicity of our clothing. After the guests arrived we soon learned that Jason's boss was invited to the party so Emily and Jason had to make a good impression, but I could tell from the look on Emily's face that she was bored.

"Having fun?" I muttered sarcastically to Sam who was fake-sipping some champagne. "Fun? I just wish that the alcohol would really have effect on me so that I'd stop boring myself to my second death." she whispered softly. I chuckled with her as some couple in their forties approached us with Jason and Emily looking as if they were most definitely talking about us. I guess they must have run out of things to say.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gablehouser, we want you to meet Dr. Sam Anderson and Dr. Alec Saltzman." Emily introduced us. Just two questions, I knew that Sam has a PhD in Law and Literature but since when was I ever considered a Doctor? Or since when did I have a surname?

"Doctor? Why the girl looks barely sixteen! And surely the boy is not old enough to be a doctor either!" a woman with horse shaped features said in a raspy annoying voice. My Sam looked older than a sixteen year old... Okay she didn't but she was sexy, no matter what age she looked like.

"They are quite the over achievers! At age of fifteen Dr. Anderson had already a PhD in law!" Emily exclaimed.

"Marveling. What about you Dr. Saltzman what do you specialise in?" he asked directly to me. I said the first thing that came to my mind. "I specialise in political history." I said in the most boring voice I could come up with. Sam winked inconspicuously at me, as if to say "Oh, yes you do."

Mr. Gablehouser scoffed. "I still find it hard to believe that mere children are-" he started but Sam interrupted him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gablehouser, I'm sorry but we need to excuse ourselves. It's been a pleasure talking to people on our same intellectual level... more or less. Hope you enjoy the party. If you'll excuse us, we need to find the birthday boy; after all he is the reason why we are here." Sam said rationally. She grabbed my hand and smoothly pulled us out of the small crowd which was forming around us.

"Come on! Let's go see what the party boy is up to." I said to her. "Okay, I'll go get Emily first because she looks like she's dying over there." She was right, Emily looked distressed. "I'll go check up on him; I think he's in the front garden."

"Great. I'll come join you in a little while." she said and leaned up to kiss me. She broke the kiss too suddenly for me to react. She just winked at me and my slightly pouted lips and left. It's like she lived to tease me and leave me hanging. Oh, one of these days...

I started walking away towards the front garden where Damon's almond and vanilla scent came from. When I arrived I stared at the playing children in front of me. So peaceful and innocent. Only one thing was troubling me...

A group of about eight kids were playing, all together, then standing in a little corner all by himself and a red toy car was Damon. I watched as a boy, perhaps a couple of years older than Damon went over to him.

"Give me the car!" he said to him and tried to tug it out of his grip. Damon wasn't as strong as the boy so he lost the toy to the boy.

"Alright. We can share." Damon said helplessly.

"No way weirdo! It's mine now." the boy said.

"Okay" Damon said and started playing with the grass beneath him.

It brought many memories to me, memories I've tried to forget ever since I met Sam.

It had been a week since we all ate. We were starving. My stomach hurt and I was sick from the infected water they were giving us.

"Come on, ye scurvy slobs, get over here. Ye're lucky Master's kind, I would'ev left ye starve to death!" one of the nasty brothers said to us. We all piled up like animals. We were all ready to kill for some food. They each gave us a plate with some cold yellowish stuff they passed of as mashed potato, a stale piece of bread, pieces of meat which I suspected was rat and a round brown thing covered in smelly goo which I suspected was an acorn. I rushed towards the further end of the hall towards the table which smelled the worse to avoid the big kids who stole dinners from kids like me. Unfortunately I had no such luck.

"Hey, you little scrawny witch! Dinner's wasted on you. Give it to us!" a boy said to me and before I could react they took the plate from my hands and I was left to starve till the next meal.

Two years later I managed to sneak an extra piece of bread. The same boy who stole my food two years before came. "Little Witch boy's been a very bad boy. Come on, give it." he taunted at me. I stuffed it in my mouth and lunged at him. We were alone and though he might have been stronger I gripped his neck so hard that I suffocated him.

Snapped out of my walk down memory lane by Sam's melodic voice calling out my name, I walked towards the little brat who was teasing Damon with the car. I lowered down to my knees and looked at the kid straight in the eyes with my murderous glare.

"What's your name?"

"Dylan." the boy answered boldly. So this was the little runt who annoyed Damon.

"Dylan, I'm sure that what you're holding is Damon's car. Now I think it would be for the best if you gave it back to him, and not just because it's his birthday, because it's his." I said to the boy. He gulped and handed the toy and without further arguments left to play along with his snobby friends.

"Why did you let them say that to you?" I asked him as I picked him up from the ground. I noticed tears threatening to spill down his cheeks so I wiped them away.

"Because they are right. I am weird." He said to me. I couldn't believe that a three year old was telling me that he was weird.

"First of all, no one is weird, weird is what non special people call the special people. We're called different not weird, Damon." I said in a determined voice. I wasn't just speaking for the boy but I was speaking for myself. And in what way was Damon different from those boys? I was a vampire so in no way would I be ever classified as anywhere near normal… but what could this child that made me feel so paternal and protective over him mean by saying he's weird?

W-w-wait. Did I just admit I felt paternal over Damon? I'm an over three hundred year old vampire. I shouldn't even think about thinking this kind of feelings, right? And since when do I think about my feelings?

Curse you Sam; you made a softie out of a big bad vampire…

…and I didn't mind.

**XxxX**

**Hope you liked it, Alec's mushy side! It was awfully cute, writing this. We'll see more of A and S's take on parenting in the next chap cause it's just too cute! I need more of this stuff, it makes me feel better, hopefully I'm going to Sicily by catamaran, three hour trip or somethin' so I'll be able to write more, if I don't fall asleep first :P **

**I decided to let the story as it is, no more twists except for a little one which we'll be seeing further into the sequel, and speaking about the sequel, I think It's going to be called Rapture but that's really not definitive. I must be the worst at naming characters. Seriously though I love the name Sam, I still have doubts about it, and we're on CHAPTER 44!**

**Enough of my weirdness. Please tell me what you think, so review if you want. It means a lot C:**

**And as always, it's part of a routine, I don't know from where it came from: Until the next time, my lovelies :3**


	45. Surviving her two men

**Chapter 45: Surviving her two Men.**

**Alec's POV**

"May I have everybody's attention?" Jason's voice rang through the small crowd. I let go of Damon and put him back to the ground. He gripped my hand and together we made our way down the hall. Sam soon joined us and tucked her hand beneath mine. She smiled warmly at me and put her head on my shoulder.

"I wanted to make an announcement." Jason said and suddenly kneeled in front of Emily who covered her mouth with her hands.

"Emily, the last two years of my life were amazing. And it was all because of you... And little Damon. I love you Emily and I love Damon like he was my own kin, so with this in mind; Will you marry me Emily Nicole Johnson?" he asked her and produced a little black box out of his left breast pocket and opened it, to reveal a golden band with little diamonds framing a beautiful sapphire stone. Emily kneeled in front of him and kissed him deeply, muffling a yes against his lips. Sam and I along with the rest of the people around us applauded. All with one exception.

Damon.

After champagne was served and we pretended to gulp down the bubbly liquid, the crowd started to move onto the couple to congratulate them. Emily pushed her way through the crowd to meet Sam. Once the two girls held hands, they started screaming and squealing like mad woman. Sam was really happy, she was almost acting hyper! I wondered if I would be able to bring this joy to her, not only making her my mate to every vampire but also claiming her as mine in the human community. I knew there was no need for such a bond as she was my wife in every way but human. But still, seeing her wear the ring on the proper finger, seeing her in a beautiful bride's dress, the honeymoon - my top favourite, if you know what I mean-, warding off any competition. I knew I was being unreasonably jealous and that I had nothing to worry about Sam's faithfulness to me, but making it official in EVERY way possible that she was MINE was so very appealing. Not that I held any grudges against Daren but, oh come on, which man can trust another man who's ever dreamed about taking away his soul mate?

"Alec...Alec?" I heard Sam call my name.

"Sorry, your screaming zoned me out a little." I said to her, which she completely ignored.

"Listen, Emily and Jason were thinking about going away for a pre-wedding vacation and they were going to leave Damon with Jason's mother but I offered them to leave the kid with us. Is that alright with you?" Sam asked giving me the irresistible patting of the eyelashes ceremony. I looked down and Damon had the same pleading face. Hmm... Two days with a human boy... This ought to be really interesting.

"Of course! So when will they leave?" I asked. "Tonight." Sam chirped. Oh well that was sudden, but I was eager to see how the days with Damon would play out.

XXX

"Oh, look Alec! He's fallen asleep!" Sam whispered in a hushed voice. She was swaying softly with Damon in her arms, her grin stretching from ear to ear while the boy snored softly. She was facing the open window, a light breeze playing with her hair. She was the perfect picture of a loving mother. I put my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder. We swayed together until I heard a little sob coming from my beautiful mate in my hands. I lifted my head up to look at her.

"Sam... love what's wrong?" I asked, feeling a worried feeling churning in my gut.

"Alec, do you remember the day I phoned Volterra to see if you were there?" she asked me.

"Of course I remember. It was the time you gave me hope for the first time after ten years." I said, not really following her train of thought.

"After I phoned you I was wrecked. I wanted to go to you so much. And that day I did exactly this for ten hours straight, I rocked Damon back and forth for ten house straight, imagining you holding me like this." she said, her voice thick with emotion.

"Oh, Sam." was all I said and held her tighter to me and she snuggled deeper into my chest.

"I love you Alec." I kissed the top of her head since it was the only thing I could reach. "I love you too Sam, so much that it sometimes hurts. Good thing I have my personal nurse around." I joked. She laughed lightly with me, and we stayed there, with my arms wrapped around her and Damon in her arms.

XXX

"PANCAKES!" Damon shouted as he rampaged through the kitchen. He climbed up a stool and attempted to grab one.

"Wait, Damon it's-" she started and I finished with "Hot" as I stopped the boy from touching the food. "Just like Auntie Sam." I said with a grin.

"Does she have the fever?" Damon asked as he looked with his worried green eyes at Sam. Sam laughed out loud.

"Yes, but it's not me. Uncle Alec caught something. It's called Idiotitous."

"Idiotitous? Seriously Sam?" Sometimes she lapsed into these random moments with made me laugh so hard.

"Alec, I never kid about illnesses. I mean I'm the nurse, after all." she said. I grinned at her and tried to put the image of Sam in a sexy nurse's outfit in a remote part of my brain. No such luck! I'd have to buy her the costume, see what it would look like in 3D.

"I don't understand. Who's sick?" Damon asked as he jabbed the syrupy pancakes with a fork.

"No one sweetie. We were just joking." Sam said softly as she put two strips of bacon on Damon's plate.

"Hey, you never call me sweetie." I protested. She sighed and shook her head lightly. "That's right. Alec we're through. I've moved on to this small little man right here." she said and kissed Damon on the cheek. She was a damn good actress as her face was straight. It didn't even crack a smile to show that she's joking.

"I'm kidding,love." She said, suddenly from behind me and kissed my cheek. "But you're right. We don't have cute pet names for each other." she said. I could almost hear the thoughts running through her mind.

"I don't think we're the pet name kid of people, sweetheart." I said and reached out behind me to stroke her hair.

"Wow. You are more blehh than mum and Jason." Damon said making gagging noises. We laughed at him and he continued eating his pancakes and bacon.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" I asked causally as Sam took a seat beside me.

"I don't know. What do you want to do, Damon?" Sam asked him.

"Can we go fly my kite in the park?" Damon squealed with excitement colouring his voice.

Sam and I looked at each other. I shrugged and Sam was nodding and grinning like a crazy person. "Beware Damon. I think she'll try to steal your kite." I said, putting a hand next to my mouth and looking away from Sam. "Oh shut up. When you're ready we'll go Damon." she said and started washing the pan. Damon hurried up to finish the breakfast and since I had nothing to do I just stared at Sam idly. I was so lucky. She's truly the best thing that's ever happened to me. I couldn't believe that less than a week ago I was still in Volterra. That seemed so long ago. I went behind her and snaked my arms around her, just to assure myself she wasn't a mirage. And oh no she wasn't! She was here in my arms for me to hold and kiss till the end of time. She continued washing the pan and Damon's plate as he was done.

Suddenly I felt something tugging at my pants. I looked down and found Damon.

"I'm ready!" he said, holding a colourful device with the same red cartoon car that was on his undies. Somebody was obsessed alright. Sam rinsed off the last of the dishes and left them to dry off.

"Alright, let's g- Damon, were you planning to go to the park without pants?" she asked the little boy. I tried to hold in my laughter as Sam was giving me daggers.

"Come on Damon; let's get you some pants before Sam explodes." I said, grabbed the little boy and went to his room. He was wearing a green shirt that made his eyes look bigger, like emerald orbs. I chose a plain dark pair of jeans and put them on the little boy.

"Carry me!" Damon insisted and tugged at my black shirt. I smiled at him and put him on my shoulders. He squealed in glee.

And so we went to join Sam. We went outside and Sam got in the driver's seat of Emily's red mini Cooper. I put Damon in his car seat and got in the passenger seat.

"On to the park." Sam announced as she stepped on the gas paddle. She turned on the radio and some rock song blasted through it. She started singing to the song. Again I lapsed in a moment of doubt if this was real. I was in America, in Pennsylvania, Sam was with me and we had a toddler in tow too. And I was getting along with the toddler just fine. It just didn't seem like me. This is the new you, Alec. You have to get used to it. You couldn't expect that being with Sam wouldn't come at a price, my subconscious told me. Sure, this was the new me and I fully acknowledged that I had to change to be with Sam but I didn't mind it at all. I preferred this a hundred times to the loneliness I endured in the last three hundred years.

"Alec... Alec? We're here." Sam was waving a hand in front of my face.

"Must have zoned out." I got out of the car and went to join Sam and Damon. Damon held both his hands out at me and Sam. We both took them and he started swinging between us. We arrived in an area away from trees or lampposts and Sam got the kite up in the air and gave it to Damon who was now buzzing with excitement. I put my arm around Sam's waist and she put her head on my shoulder.

"Do you mind spending your time here, in the park?" Sam asked me.

"No, as long as it stays cloudy I don't mind at all. I actually like it. I like spending time with Damon. And I can tell it makes you happy too."

"Yeah, Damon is a special kid." she said and looked adoringly at him.

"Yes, and about that, yesterday at the party he told me he was weird. I never discovered what he was referring to." I said.

"I didn't know about that." she said, surprise colouring her voice.

"Yeah, and don't tell him that I told you but he also thinks you're an angel, with blue wings with silver tips and all. Not that I blame him." I said and reached to kiss her cheek. I wanted to do so much more but we weren't alone... But once we were...

"Aww look! It's nice to see such a young family happy and united. Perhaps not all hope's lost for this world." an elderly couple passed by us said. The woman looked at us with hopeful eyes.

"Oh, the kid-" I started but Sam cut me off. "Thank you." Sam muttered softly and put her arm around me. They smiled politely and continued walking.

"Let them be happy." Sam said as she huddled deeper into my shoulder. Ah, this was the life.

XXX

The smell of burnt cooking oil and grease hit our nostrils and both Sam and I were scrunching our noses. We went to McDonalds after we left the park, much to Sam's reluctance. And boy was she right. The food was greasy and the cooking oil gleamed off the fries. But Damon wanted to go so bad and after many puppy dog eyes Sam and I had to give in to his demands. And so... Damon munched away on his overly salted fries and chicken nuggets.

"God, I can't believe how many happy meals I used to chuck down when I was thirteen. We used to come here almost everyday!" Sam said as she stared at the greasy fries with a deep frown set on her face.

"Well, I've seen disgusting human food but this..."

"It's not disgusting, Uncle Alec, come on, try it." Damon said and put a fry to my mouth. No way was I going to put that in my mouth, let alone ingest it! "I believe you. It must be delicious." I said through clenched teeth. "Come on Alec, why not?" Sam interjected with a teasing grin spread on her face. I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Traitor! You'll pay for-" Damon stuffed the fry in my mouth without me noticing. Sam was laughing like a hyena as my face scrunched in disgust. My sensitive taste buds felt as if they were begging me to throw up. "Mmmmm." I faked and rubbed a hand over my tummy. I grabbed a napkin and spit in it quickly before Damon could notice. Sam was now clutching her sides with laughter.

"It's not funny!" I muttered as I wiped my mouth. "Sure it is." she said through laughs.

"Auntie Sam, I've finished. Can I go in the playing area?" Damon asked Sam.

"Sure, let's go." Sam said and grabbed her purse and the trash and threw it in the dustbin. We walked over to the playing area were screaming sweaty children were running after each other. Though I knew Damon only for a day I was certain this wasn't really his kind of place. Still, he went and started playing with some blocks. I put my arm around Sam once again and we watched as Damon build a tower with his colourful blocks.

After a day of fun and disgusting junk food, Damon was exhausted. He fell asleep on Sam on the way back to Emily's. We washed Damon and put him to bed when we arrived.

"This was a really long day." I said as I slumped on the bed. "Yeah, Damon is surely something." Sam said as she joined me.

"Come on, let's take a shower. We both need one." I said as I dapped at the ketchup stain on her dress. Some kid had run into her and squirted ketchup all over her.

"Seconded. You go first." she said. My mouth fell hanging open. "Aw, c'mon Sam! Seriously? Again?" the disappointment I felt settled in deep in the pit of my stomach. What the hell was going on with her? We hadn't even kissed properly all day!

"Trust me, Alec." she simply said in that dreamy voice of hers. And so I did what she told me like a lost puppy.

"I'm a three hundred year old vampire! I shouldn't be taking this." I muttered under my breath. "And I'm a fifteen year old vampire and also your mate. It's the twenty-first century, baby, the females are the dominating species." she said. I sighed at the disappointment and showered in two minutes. I exited wearing only my boxers and Sam quickly went after I waited I browsed the web, not really caring for what I was looking at.

For God's sakes, she had been in the bathroom for twenty minutes. What the hell was she doing in there? "Sam are you alright?" I asked looking at the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'm coming out in a sec." she answered. I shrugged and continued looking at the web browser. There was a particular headline that caught my eye. Mass murder in Madrid, Spain. Apparently twenty-two bodies were found bloodless and some disassembled. It had vampire mass murder written all over it. The door opened and I felt the bed shift next to me, but now I was reading the paragraphs deeply. Apparently this has been going on for at least three months. What was taking the Volturi so long to stop this chaos? Sam next to me cleared her throat. I looked up to her in surprise but a different emotion took over me.

Sam was wearing a white almost transparent negligee that came a few inches down her hips, barely covering the essentials. The underwear underneath it was white with delicate cream lace on them.

"Okay, are you planning to torture me?" I asked trying to keep my gaze above her chest area.

"Maybe... Will you be my hostage?" she asked, her voice low and seductive.

"Sam, you're wearing white, it's supposed to represent innocence. But sure, we'll go with your way." I said and put the laptop on the bedside table and moved closer to her.

"You're right. Maybe we can switch roles..." she said and crawled onto my lap. She put her finger on my chin and pushed my face down so that our lips could touch. At first it was slow paced and soft. I kept in mind to go slow with her. Though she seemed to have recovered from Gaius, I could never be sure. Three hundred years had passed since that man raped Jane and she still never recovered from it. And I guess no woman can ever recover from a trauma like that. Thinking about this I couldn't help the hatred for Gaius bubble up my throat. I had killed Jane's rapist and though I knew that Gaius had suffered it annoyed me that he hadn't suffered under my hands. She seemed to get frustrated that I wasn't receiving her with the same passion she was giving me and so she trailed her tongue across my bottom lip. I growled with need. My control slipped and I grabbed her in my arms and kissed her ferociously. I lifted the thin see-through fabric and let my hand slide onto her left breast. I felt her surprise but she kissed me back increasing the heat between us. By now she was lying straight on the bed with my demanding lips on hers. I broke the kiss and let my lips trail down her neck until they met fabric. I grabbed the strap between my teeth and pulled down. "Alec... Alec, we'd better... stop now." she said in a breathless voice. I grimaced but I knew we couldn't continue or otherwise we wouldn't be able to stop which was probably not a very good idea with a child in the house.

"As usual you're right. But still... You deserve to be punished for making me put that fry in my mouth." I said and put my hands to my sides and started tickling her.

"Alec please... Stop!" she said through laughs.

"Admit that you were checking me out yesterday." I dared her. She nodded. "Okay, I was checking y-you out. Happy?" she said breathlessly.

"Extremely." I said, satisfied way beyond measure. I put her on my lap while she rubbed her sides. "Man, don't ever do that to me again!" she said as she rested her head against my chest.

"There. Now we're even."

"What if we had woken up Damon, huh?" she gave me her best know-it-all grin. As I looked at her, I realised how much she cared about Damon as there was real emotion behind her words. Oh, Sam. I'm sorry it stole it from you.

"Huh?" she asked me.

"What huh?"

"You said you were sorry it stole it from me." she explained. Oh, so I must have been thinking out loud.

"I'm just sorry that immortality stole your fertility. Seeing you with Damon made me realise how much you would have made a great mother. I'm sorry that the only thing I can't give you is the one thing you want the most." I said. Had she not been turned into a vampire she would have probably married some nice human and they would have had many beautiful babies. Sure, it hurt to imagine my Sam pregnant with another man's child but I knew how much she wanted to have a child.

"You're wrong, Alec. I don't want to have a baby as much as I want to be your mate. I'd rather be infertile and yours forever and be than some stupid guy's wife who would replace me by some whore by the time I turned forty. I don't care about that anymore. As long as I'm with you I'll never want anything else." she said and kissed me softly on my lips. I couldn't believe my ears. I knew that Sam loved me but I never thought that if she ever had a chance to choose between going back to human or stay as a vampire with me forever she'd pick me. All guilt feelings I felt evaporated and were replaced by much warmer and pleasant feelings. God, I love her so much. She claimed my lips once more and this time the roles were reversed as she was leading I was lying straight on my back as she kissed me into oblivion; not that I minded. I could feel her pressed to me and right then I wanted nothing more than to make love to her.

Suddenly somebody knocked and the door opened. "Uncle Alec, Auntie Sam... My eyes! It burns!" Damon said. I was to busy with Sam's lips on mine to notice that the kid had entered the room. But apparently Sam wasn't. She broke the kiss and let me pouting. Yep, it was official. The universe would not allow us a little break.

"Damon! What are you doing here? We thought you were asleep!" Sam said sounding flustered. She was trying to cover herself with the covers underneath us tugging at them, using far more strength then needed.

"I had a strange dream." the boy muttered under his breath, holding a teddy bear in his hands.

"Really? Do you want to tell us about it?" Sam asked as she motioned for him to sit on her lap. The boy shook his head. "I need to talk to Uncle Alec first." he said much to everybody's surprise. I knew that the boy liked to talk to me but I would have never imagined he'd come to me about a bad dream. That was definitely more in Sam's field.

"Alright." I said and he came running to my side of the bed. I pulled him up so that he was sitting on my lap.

"Uncle Alec, remember when I told you that Aunt Sammie was an angel?" He whispered in my ear though of course Sam could hear every single thing he was saying.

"Of course, Damon." I whispered back.

"I don't think that Aunt Sammie is an angel anymore. In my dream you where vampires." The boy said. To hell with three hundred years of mastering emotions. I jumped in surprise. I looked at Sam who mirrored the same look of horror. How the hell could the kid have found? Wait… he said he had a dream… There was only one reasonable explanation.

"The child's gifted!" I said. Sam looked frenetically at me and the boy.

"Damon, dear it was just a dream. You don't need to be afraid; it was not true!" Sam said to the boy as he pulled him to her and cupped his face.

"You don't have to keep it a secret anymore. I'm not afraid. You're still the same Aunt Sammie and Uncle Alec. You are good vampires, right?" the boy questioned. Sam looked up to me for help. Should we tell him the truth? Should we lie to him? Should we tell him to never try to elaborate his dreams? The question, though it had many pros and cons, answered itself. Yes, if he has a gift he has to embrace it, no matter what. Even a gift like Jane's cane be embraced, she just never tried and let it run wild.

"Damon, you are young so it may be difficult for you to understand. But you can never tell anybody, okay? It will be our little secret. You can tell anybody. Not even Emily or Jason." I said much to Sam's surprise. She knew how uptight I was about revealing what we were but there was just no other way. If the boy is ever turned into a vampire he'll be gifted for sure. And seeing what that psycho maniac did to Sam and the other four he had to be warned about us, the creatures of the shadows and the rest of the supernatural world which was yet to be discovered. But that was not a talk to have now. The boy's three for God's sakes. I wondered if I did the right thing. Should I have waited till he grew up to a mature age and told him? Well there's no use crying over spilt milk, what's done is done. I just hoped I wouldn't regret it.

"Don' worry," he said and zipped his mouth. "I won't tell mum and I won't certainly tell Jason." The boy said with a frown on his face when he said the name of his mother's fiancée.

"It's really important. But let's put that behind us. We can talk about it in the morning. Damon, do I sense that you're not happy with your mother's decision to marrying Jason?" Sam asked, amazingly turning the subject in a bat of an eyelash.

"It's not that I don't like Damon. But he and mum want me to call him dad. But I know he's not my real dad. Auntie Sam is there something wrong with me. Did my dad leave me with mum because I am weird?" Damon asked, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.

"Of course not, sweetie! You're NOT weird. You're SPECIAL. Damon I know your daddy and he really loves you. He asked me to arrange a meeting between the two of you. If you want I can show you a picture." Sam said as she started getting up, and stopped dead on her tracks; probably realising she'd give the boy a view that would arouse any living or dead man on the planet. Of course, by now the boy was young so he'd just act disgusted. It made me stifle a laugh as I realised how many men would kill to take his place in a bed with a woman like Sam.

"Or maybe Alec can go get my phone." She suggested. Yeah, Nessie had gotten her a new phone just before we went to the club. "I think I might have a copy of it on my Mac." I said and leaned over to get my laptop off the nightstand. She had charged her phone through my laptop once and we had copied her pictures onto my laptop too. I went to the folder labelled 'My Pictures' and double clicked on it. I found the picture, with was a group photo picture of me, Sam, Logan, Bonnie, Danielle, Alex, Nessie and Jake at the club. Though it was taken in poor light our natural good looks made it look as if it was professionally taken.

"Here he is. His name is Logan." Sam said as he pointed at the man in question. "Is she his girlfriend?" Damon asked as he pointed at Bonnie.

"Yes… No… I don't really know, it's complicated." Sam answered. "She looks like she likes him." Damon commented casually.

"Would you mind if your dad dates her?" Damon looked thoughtful for a moment. "No, she looks nice. But I want to meet daddy. I want to see him." Damon insisted.

"We'll se what we can do. You know I think Damon's right, Bonnie and Logan do look good together." Sam said to me. I looked at her blankly.

"Sam, not to be a thorn in your side; I think I can already hear plans to get them together, but I don't think it's fit for us to open something like… I don't know, I did get an email once, some class about this stuff, where lonely women meet perverted men." I started.

"That's a great idea! We'll call it Sam and Alec's Matchmaking 101!" Sam said. I wasn't joking when I thought she really wanted to put the humorous and bizarre plan into action.

"Sure, our motto: get love advice from the masters of troubled relationships and social awkwardness!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on, we make one kick ass tea in many fields, why not match making too?" Sam started but her rant was interrupted by the sounds of soft snoring.

"Ah, look Sam we bored him to sleep." I said and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Sure, make fun of my idea, tough guy. We'll see who gets the last laugh when Alex gets together with Danielle and Logan's putty in Bonnie's hands." She said as she shifted the kid into a more comfortable position.

"Sure, make sure the other guys hook up while we discuss it. What about us, huh?" I asked her as I crossed my arms on my chest.

"Oh, don't be such a sour puss! We'll get our break too." She said, finishing me off with a suggesting smile. A few moments of silence passed. I just looked at her and the sleeping kid.

"I envy the kid." I muttered under my breath. "Why would yo-" she suddenly realised that I was referring to where his head was, lying on her chest.

"You can turn a man into a vampire, but there's not enough venom in the world to eliminate the essence of boy brain in you horny creatures, no matter how dead or how old you are." Sam finished with a sigh.

**XXX**

**I walked for a whole hour to our closest McDonalds to be able to upload it tonight, or rather, this morning as it is over 01:00a.m here (thanks to the crappy wi-fi we have). Anyway, I'm tired as hell, and I only managed to proofread half the chap :/ Not much to say except, do you think I should really write Sam and Alec's Matchmaking 101? I had some ideas but next week school is starting… but if I get response about it maybe I'll try it, lol it would be real funny.**

**LET THW FORCE BE WITH YOU and so I bid a spock-ish, star-wars-y goodbye. Until the next time my lovelies :3 ^^ yeah lack of sleep does that to me :P**


	46. Out of my mind Be back in 5 minutes

**Chapter 46: Out of my mind. Be back in 5 minutes.**

**Sam's POV**

Light poured through the window at the crack of dawn illuminating part of Alec's beautiful face. Alec and I were still in bed. He seemed to be deep in thought while I was watching Damon's chest heave as he slept soundly between us. As carefully as I could, I removed the grasp of Damon's hand around my index finger and got out of bed. Alec still seemed deep in thought as he hadn't noticed me getting up. I smiled devilishly as a plan aroused in my mind. I crouched down on the floor and started crawling all the way to Alec's side of the bed. Once I arrived at his side I slowly got up, the way you'd expect some serial killer to do. As I prepared myself to surprise him, he beat me to the punch and surprised _me_ by grabbing and pushing me on top of him. Our lips crashed together and fireworks erupted in my heart. Ah, I could get used to this... He trailed his hands from around my waist down my thighs and onto my buttocks and pushed my crotch deeper into his. I moaned with pleasure and he made a sound more animal than vampire. The pace increased and his tongue went into my mouth.

The familiar ring tone most iPhones have was like a roll of thunder on a clear day. I sighed in frustration and Alec growled. In my ears, the phone's ring now sounded as if it was laughing evilly at us. Damn you, universe! I was about to break the kiss to answer the goddamned phone but Alec was holding me so tightly to him that it was impossible to escape his steel grasp. Well, not that I minded. I could stay like this for literally forever. Sure it would be awkward when Damon woke up as his little eyes would not just burn but also burst in fire if he found us like this. I felt like laughing as I imagined him put his hands over his eyes. The little rascal.

Alec's hand shifted and as I opened my eyes to see what was happening around us I saw it make it's way to the bedside table where my new phone was lying innocently, ringing away. His hand wrapped around it and with a frustrated sigh he threw it to the wall. Before it could smash to pieces I poked Alec in the sides - his secret weakness - and rushed to save the phone before it could smash to pieces.

"Alec! Don't mess with my apple! I've only had it for a week!" I said as I held it to my chest. "Are you sure? Your apple seemed to like it very much when we-"

"Oh, you're incorrigible! You know which apple I'm talking about!" I snapped at him, fighting with the grin that was threatening to split my face. The cocky tease.

"Hmm… I'm not sure I know; I feel a little confused perhaps you can show me the difference..." he said with a cocky smirk on his face.

"What difference, Uncle Alec?" Damon suddenly asked as he sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He yawned and looked at Alec inquiringly. I covered my mouth to stop myself from bursting laughing. We'll see what he comes up with now.

"Um... the difference between um..." he looked at me for help. Nah, I wouldn't help, I was enjoying this too much. "Sam, you were going to open that message?" he said to change the subject. I nodded and opened the message. It was from Nessie.

"Video calling you on Skype in two minutes, give you guys some time to put on pants ;)"

Shit! How did she know? "Alec, Damon, Nessie is going to video call us! We all need pants!" I announced. Alec nodded while Damon asked who Nessie was. I let Alec to answer him while I grabbed a pair of black shorts and a green shirt that said "Out of my mind. Be back in five minutes" on it - What? , I was bored and I had access to eBay and a credit card - and went in to change in the bathroom. I removed the thin negligee and slipped on my clothes. I ran a comb through my hair and rushed outside. Alec was already dressed in dark jeans and black shirt. Seriously, I needed to take him shopping, stat.

I went on Alec's laptop and logged on to my Skype account. Not ten seconds afterwards a window popped up and I clicked answer.

"Hey Sam. You look radiant today! I guess somebody had a fun filled day yesterday. " Nessie greeted me, wagging her eyebrows. Low laughter erupted from next to her.

"Good morning to you too Nessie and all of you guys! Why, yes we had a marvellous time! We went to the park and then watched Damon enjoy a delightful meal at McDonal-"

"Wait, Damon's with you?" Logan suddenly cut in and replaced Nessie. "Yes, would you like to see him? He woke up just now." I said. "Yes!" Logan almost shouted. I turned to look at Damon. Do you want to see daddy?" I asked him. The boy nodded hesitantly. Alec brought him next to me. "Alright, here he is." I said as Damon climbed onto my lap and Alec sat next to me.

"Hello Damon." Logan said and waved. The boy remained staring blankly at the screen, speechless. Finally he waved back. "Dad?" Damon asked, the seeds of doubt rooted deep in his voice.

"Yes, Damon. I'm your dad. I love you very much but I could not come to you." Logan said. Even through the webcam I could see Logan's worry clear in his eyes. Damon waited a while before he spoke again. "Why are you not with mum like Uncle Alec is with Auntie Sam?" I swear I heard Daren scoff in the background when Damon said Uncle Alec.

Logan started to stutter in panic, "Oh, um... Well... Sam?" He turned to me for help. Ugh, what was it with me and lack of words. It seemed as if today I was on the job to finish sentences others start but can't finish.

"Damon, honey, sometimes people meet and they think that they fell in love, when in reality they still need to find that special person. But what matters is that you have two parents who love you and care for you. It doesn't matter if they don't live together." I said as I stroked his dirty blond hair. "Thanks Sam." Logan muttered.

"You're welcome."

"Um, so dad, if Jason is my mummy's special person. Is that lady with red hair your special person?" Damon asked. "I think so." Logan said fervently as he glanced to his right where I guessed Bonnie was. "Would you like to meet her and a few friends?" Logan asked. Damon hesitated a bit and then nodded. Bonnie then sat next to Logan.

"Hello, Damon." she said. She waved at him and flashed a dazzling smile at him. Still hesitant, he waved at her. "Oh, so it's true! You have very nice green eyes!" she said, getting a little too close to the screen. Damon giggled and thanked her shyly. "You have very nice red hair too!" Damon said. She laughed and thanked him.

"Hey Damon, do you want to see something funny?" she asked him looking at me. A chill ran through me. That's not good. The boy nodded. "Come on, Daren you lost the bet now you have to tell her." my eyes widened. Tell me what? I glanced at Alec, who had the same suspicious look in his eyes.

"Do I really have to?" Daren whined. Everybody around him shouted "Yes!"

He replaced Logan and Bonnie who joined the others behind him. "Oh, Sam you're going to love this!" Danielle muttered. "What?" I asked in confusion.

"Hey Sam, Damon... Alec." Daren greeted me, his voice a cross between frustration and ... fear?

"Yeah, Daren?" I cocked an eyebrow at him, already knowing that whatever was coming my way was clearly not good. Alec's gaze showed that he was plainly irritated with Daren. Guess that's one relationship which will never improve.

"Daren." Alec answered him, his voice cold like ice. Damon waved innocently.

"C'mon tell her! Before the century ends would be preferable." Alex commented from the background.

"Okay, tell me what?"

"I... Well, I think it would be best I you just see for yourself. I'll send you a link." Daren said. I opened the link and was direct to YouTube. I checked the title of the video. "Beats COD, any day!" What the...? The video started and I got one of the worst surprises of my life. I was the subject of the video, or rather a dancing, singing and cooking version of me. The video version of me started singing and I instantly stopped it. "Why did you stop it, Auntie Sam?" Damon asked as he tugged at my shirt. I looked at him, unable to wipe the horrified expression off my face. I looked at Alec, whose mouth was slightly apart in surprise.

"Sam, Alec, you guys should see your faces. They're hilarious!" Bonnie said ending with a fit of laughter. Shit! I forgot they could still see us.

I tried to speak. Nothing. "Sam, are you okay? You look as if you're constipated." Jake said which ended with everybody laughing.

"Well, I guess now you're keeping true to what you're wearing." Alex commented. What the- oh the shirt! Why did they have to do that to my second favourite shirt? I felt the bed next to me vibrate a little. I looked at Alec who was chuckling. Even my mate turned against me!

"Traitor!" I shouted at him. "If I knew you had any interest in singing we could have signed you up to "io canto" in Italy. I'm sure you could have passed as a sixteen year old." he said, which made the others go hectic with laughter.

I noticed that Daren had stayed quiet the whole time. Well, he wasn't going to get away with this. I switched the tabs so that I could look at him in the eyes. "Daren, you know this entitles me to kill you when we get back, right?"

"You can't, baby! I'm already dead!" the prince of cockiness and idiocy said. But he got quite a glare from Alec for calling me baby.

"Wait! Did you see the comments below?" Danielle asked. Oh god! Who knows how many- Holy Crap! 9,384 views!

The description read: "This is my friend, not me. I secretly recorded this video, and well, it's worth the time, seriously!" Thankfully the dislike/like bar wasn't there.

I started reading the first comment. "Damn! That chick's hot! You have to be gay if you don't do something it."

Daren, who's username was "thatcoolninjaguy" replied, "I have, but she's already taken :("

Some other dude replied," he sure is a lucky ba$tard." Alec glared once more. "Don't worry, love. I heard people studying law in Oxford say can armchair can engage in coitus with its mother. Which is weird so you shouldn't worry what some idiot says on the net.."

I continued reading the comments, " O:59 is my new screen saver" the image in question was of me from the side swaying my hips which made my butt and boobs more prominent than usual. To say I felt disgusted was an understatement. I continued reading the comments, disgusted by the perverts who had seen me shake my bootie. Once I act goofily in love like that and it bites me in the butt, literally according to some lonely dude. By the time I read the last comment I was repulsed. Everybody around me was laughing, though Alec was doing it as discreetly as possible.

"Aren't you disgusted that some dude around the world has a picture of me as a screen saver!" I said to him. "Well, I'm not happy about it but you can't blame those men for saying what they said. You have to admit it, Sam, you do have a," he covered Damon's ears," sexy ass." he quoted a guy called "BlackOPS4eva" which sent the others haywire with laughter. "Alec... I think... you'll fit in perfectly with us." Nessie said as she fought the laughter. I sighed deeply. But I promised myself. Daren will get it! He will get it _good_ for doing this to me.

_**XXX**_

After a week spent at Emily's with Damon, the happy couple came, smelling undoubtedly of each other. I bet even humans could smell it. After many goodbyes and promises to Damon to visit soon we left.

When we arrived home, which was the old cottage with more added rooms to it to cater for all the new vamps in our group, I knew that we would have to eventually make our own coven as we couldn't depend on the Cullen's forever but that was further in the future. The first thing on my agenda was to whoop Daren's ass with the help of my lovely mate. Oh and I enjoyed it and perhaps even taped it secretly after what he did to me, but let's leave that between us.

Two weeks had passed since we returned from Emily's and I swear you wouldn't recognise Alec. Jake, Alex and Logan have taken it upon themselves to turn him into a 21st century guy. And that meant gel in his hair and an unhealthy addiction to video games. I spent about four hours yesterday watching him blasting robots in Halo. Daren was not that fond of Alec but at least they were civil to each other. Of course, Daren tried to use the time while Alec was playing to 'flirt' with me. Ah, the boy will never learn.

I finished preparing dinner and went to the room next door. You could feel the suspense and concentration thick in the air. They were shouting at each other, pressing buttons like crazy. I hoped they wouldn't destroy the controller again. It was the eight one they broke to pieces with excitement, forgetting for a quick moment that the device in their hands was made of destructible plastic. Those things ain't cheap, you know! But well, at least he's getting along well with everybody. The Cullen's except for Jake, Ness, Esme and Carlisle are still a little stiff about him. But they try which is as much as I could have hoped for.

"Jake and Nessie, dinner's ready." I said. All I got in response was. "Defense they're closing in on me! Use the combo now!" oh wait, I guess that wasn't a response. The girls came in as they said they had something to tell everybody.

"Hey, guys would you mind stop playing for just a sec?" I asked.

"Meet your maker, bitch!" Alex said which resulted in a massive explosion on the 50 inch T.V. The guys high-fived and continued to play. Okay this was getting annoying now.

"Here, let me try this, Guys we're going to strip in front of you and then give you each a lap dance." Nessie said, ah a classic "How I Met You Mother". The guys didn't even budge.

"Unbelievable." Danielle said.

"Okay, girls, man up in front of the T.V." I ordered. They each gave me a short nod and we put the plan to action.

"Hey, come on they're killing us out there!" Daren complained.

"Oh, for the love of Pete. You're acting worse than three year olds." Bonnie snapped at them.

"It would be really helpful if you move just a little bit." Alec said as he tried to see past us.

"Honey, you'd have to remove at least two digits from your real age to keep up with the way you guys are behaving." I said to him. He sighed and put the controller on the coffee table.

"Not cool man!" Alex complained. "Yeah, you abandon us like that. Hope it at least gets you in the Cold Queen's graces tonight." Logan said while winking at Alec who just smiled goofily. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Cold queen? Oh, come on! I'm fun, right?" I asked sounding weak even to myself.

"Oh, yes you are." Alec said suggestively while the others drastically mouthed "no". I whacked his shoulder and sat between him and Jake.

"Excuse me, ever heard of too much information? Anyway what was so important that you had to interrupt us?" Daren asked. I sighed deeply at his coldness. I felt a little bit lost about him. I made a promise to his grandmother that I would take care of him, and I was trying but he made it so darn difficult. He just wouldn't accept me and Alec. It hurt me that for him to be happy I had to be his or else he'd just stay his infuriating jerk self. But I promised and I am a woman of my world. I will find away to crack his ice.

The girls took a seat each. "So when Sam and Alec were at Emily's we came to thinking that perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea I we could all spend some time together. And since time is the least of our problems and money isn't that pressing we decided that we should go to Europe, for a few months anyway." Danielle explained. Alec and I looked at each other; we were the only ones who grew up in Europe. Though Bonnie was originally French she moved to Canada with her now deceased uncle when she was a one year old. And Alex left Britain at the tender age of four. Alec was practically a history book about Europe in the past three hundred years and I must have studied at more than half than the major universities so Europe was now a dear acquaintance to me. And to be truthful I missed it a little. The people, the history, the culture. America was beautiful in its own intercultural way but in no way could you compare the European history with the American. At least I had a beautiful constant piece of history always with me, my Alec. I put my hand into his and smiled.

"That's a great idea. But if you don't mind me asking from where did you get this sudden urge to visit Europe?" I asked them.

"Actually we were talking about you. You never told them where you were born so I explained a little and we decided to visit the island along with many other countries, you know, like the City of love, Paris!" Nessie said dreamily and stole a glance at Jake who was looking to her with loving eyes.

"Oh the joy!" Daren said sarcastically as he stared down at the controller in front of him. I was about to tell him to quit being such a sour wuss but I had a much bigger retort to deal with.

"W-w-wait! We're going to Malta?" I said, my eyes wide.

"Yeah, so?" Bonnie asked passively.

"So! I can give you five good reasons why that's not a good idea." I all but shouted. "No hunting space, it's sunny almost every day of the year, news of disappearance isn't common there so people will still remember me plus I spent the worst sixteen and eleven month of my life there."

"C'mon Sam, we really wanted to go! Just for two nights. We can resist them easily. And I'm sure no one will remember you- gosh that sounded mean, sorry." Nessie said.

"No it wasn't mean, it was the truth. I didn't have any real friends or someone who'd really miss me but I don't mind."

"That's a little bit sad. I'm sorry." Dan said. I smiled cheerfully at her, surprising everybody.

"But I'm here with you guys now." I said grasping Alec's hand tighter. "Guess we're going to Europe, guys!" I concluded feeling my stomach churning with the prospect.

"Great we all agreed cause, yes, guilty is charged, and we already booked the tickets to London for next week. We're going shopping, girls!" Dan said which got us girls squealing with excitement and the guys sigh in defeat.

"Which I guess is a good thing that there's going to be some sort of CoD convention or something… I didn't understand what it was exactly but it's going to be held in London next week. Some sneak peak of the next game, I guess." I said remembering Daren saying something about it.

**Alec's POV**

We cheered! Man, I never imagined these video games would be so addicting! Logan and Jake started chatting about some bloopers they founding the chat rooms. Suddenly the Sam next to me got out of her seat. When I looked at her I noticed that her eye was twitching. "Sam" I asked her. This was the gibberish she answered me with. "No… it…it can't be… there's no time, one week, HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO ME?"

**XXX**

**Hey, guys **** I know it's been a while since I posted and I'm really sorry about it, but since we started school I'm being drained out of my energy and inspiration. Our school's motto should be School: the jail for the creative. Seriously, which school doesn't have a talent show except for ours? Anyway enough of my bickering, the chap, kind of a cliffy, huh? **

**Well, you'll see just what Sam was talking about the next time, shall we? (if I'll ever get the time to write -.-)**

**Thanks for your support, it means a lot especially right now **** I'll promise you a really romantic chap is on the way… you'll go aww :3**

**Until the next time my lovelies 3**


	47. Wedding Preparations I

**Chapter 47: Wedding Preparations I**

**Alec's POV**

"Sam? Love, what's wrong?" I asked her. This was definitely not good. Sam is the kind of person who never ever panics. It's mainly because she's always prepared for every possible scenario. While we were staying at Emily's she'd always carry a huge bag with her and when I asked her what the heck was in it, she told me she kept a spare change of clothes for both of us and Damon too. Then she had sticks, bandages, sunglasses, and our hoodies in case it was sunny, crackers for Damon and... well you get the idea. By the rate she was panicking I'd say it was either the colliding of a meteor with the earth or perhaps an alien invasion. I mentally whacked myself. This was no time for joking.

"She... She's getting married next week!" she stuttered, her cheek twitching crazily.

"Who? Emily?"

"The queen of England." she snorted sarcastically. "Of course it's Emily! How the heck am I supposed to plan a wedding in a frikin' week?" she asked herself. She whipped out her phone and not more than five seconds later it started ringing. She answered it swiftly and put it to her ear. "HOW CAN YOU GET MARRIED NEXT WEEK WITHOUT TELLING ME BEFOREHAND?"

"Sam, h-how did you know?" Emily asked, surprise colouring her voice. "That's not important; in fact this conversation is not important! But before I hang up, can I please know why you changed the date so suddenly?" she asked as she started making calculations in the air. "Sam, I need to ask you a very important question." Emily said sounding quite solemn. "Shoot away but make it quick. We're in a hurry."

"Sam, will you be my midwife again?" Emily asked. Everybody around us remained speechless. I just stared at a wide-eyed Sam.

"You're pregnant?" Sam asked the obvious in a whisper. "Yeah, I'm in my first month of pregnancy. It wasn't planned, but we're all really excited." Emily said, her voice reflecting her mood.

"So, how did Damon take it?" Sam asked her quickly as a very worried Logan approached her.

"Well, let's just say he's not as thrilled as the rest of us. But he'll come around for sure." Emily said, sounding quite uncertain to me.

"Last important question. Why next week? I mean doesn't the baby take nine months to grow? Couldn't you have waited for at least two months or so?" Sam asked sounding fairly reasonable.

"Do you remember that villa we passed by and I told you that I wanted to have my wedding there? It's really hard to book a weekend but Jason's father managed to pull some strings but the only opening spot was for next Saturday."

Sam sighed. "I'll be there in eight hours or five minutes." she concluded. We heard Emily mumble something but Sam cut of the line before we could make any sense of it.

"Okay so if I leave in fifteen minutes I might make it in eight hours if I run really fast. Or... Maybe I can teleport!" she exclaimed. She put her fingers to her temples and concentrated hard.

"Sam, you're still here." Alex pointed out. "I know that, genius! I'm wasting time; I'll never get this teleporting thing right! I'm leaving." she said exasperatedly.

"Sam, wait! We have to catch a plane next Saturday! We can't miss it, a lot of work and money went into it!" Nessie insisted, but Sam was already upstairs packing a few necessities. I went upstairs using vampire speed and found her packing. The others joined us a few seconds afterwards. "Guys, I can't abandon Emily. I promised I'd plan her wedding and I always keep my word. And anyways the plane leaves at three in the morning the day after the wedding. I'll pack a few things for this week and Alec please pack the rest of my stuff."

Nessie snorted. "You're asking a guy whose wardrobe consists of black shirts and jeans only to pack for you? Do you want to kill all of Europe with laughter?"

"Oh come on! My fashion sense's not that bad." I defended myself.

"Whatever you say Alec." Bonnie and Danielle said at the same time which ended with a fit of laughter among them.

"Girls, girls! You're being sexists! No offence dude, but guys like you are the reason why girls stereotype us like that. But thankfully for all men on this planet there are guys like _moi_ who actually know a thing or two. So don't worry, babe, I'll make sure he doesn't screw up. I assure you, I'm an expert, especially when it comes to the lingeri-" the brat-who-shall-not-be-killed-or-else-Sam-goes-crazy-on-me-yet-I-want-to-snap-his-neck-so-bad said. _Daren_, that's what's wrong with the world. Many problems would be solved if it wasn't for him. North and South Dakota would reunite, Dobby would resuscitate, world hunger would end, blood lust wouldn't bother vampires, our skin wouldn't sparkle, global warming would decrease- okay so maybe I was being just a _tad_ bit overdramatic but many problems would end for me.

"Watch it." Sam warned.

"Guys, if you excuse us, Sam and I are going to make out for a while." I said. Then I turned to Daren. "Feel free to watch and learn, you know, you show me how to pack up for my mate, and I show you how a guy actually gets the beautiful girl, since you're obviously lacking in that department." I said. There were many ohhs and people coughing "Burn." Hell yeah, burn! Only this dude right here gets to make sexy innuendoes about Sam and get away with it. But of course, Sam would not allow me this brief moment of victory. She turned around and gave me a simple peck on the lips and slung a ginormous bag over her shoulders. "Okay, girls please pack for me. Daren if you touch my lingerie you're saying bye-bye to that video games convention and hello to endless hours of shopping. Then you'll have plenty of time to show your expertise in fashion." Sam said, looking terribly mind in air yet sounding clear as day. Logan, Alex and Jake started grumbling and begging the girls to spare them while I smiled smugly at the little brat.

"You guys know the way to Emily's. It would mean the world if you bring the luggage and come help me out. I'll need some extra help."

"Sure thing!" Bonnie said. "You can count on us, Sam. Anyone who tries to touch your lingerie will lose a finger." Danielle said, looking in ever man's eye in the room, daring us to try. W-w-wait us? "But I'm an exception, right?" I said feeling quite dumb.

"No not really, love." Sam said, patting me twice on the check, leaving me dumbstruck.

"I need to get going. Sam out. Peace!" and with that she jumped out of the window and disappeared from our sight in a fraction of a second. "Oh, c'mon Sam! Seriously! I've already seen everything beyond-"

"Let it go, she's already gone." Jake said as he petted me on the shoulder. Everybody went back to the living room except for me. I leaned back on the bed. Something was not right with Sam. She's changed since Italy. Don't get me wrong, she's still the same girl I love and treasure with all my heart but she barely allows me to touch her anymore. Then I realised it was well over a week since we made love. Her kisses feel distant, restricted. Once I thought I saw her shudder when I touched her. Could it be that she was still being affected by what Gaius did to her? The thought of him sent sparks of raw anger and hatred coursing through me. The thought of him torturing and having my little angel sent me berserk to no end. I knew there was nothing I could do but that didn't stop me from feeling guilty. Had I been there for her, that wouldn't have happened. Aro, it was his thirst for power that led to all this. I swore right there and then that I would face him. Tell him that I'll never be part of the Volturi again and that I'll regret all my life having spent almost three hundred years in his service. I wanted to look him in the eye and tell him that I pitied him, because he'll never know the true meaning of love, he'll never experience the joy and warmth true love brings. He may have a mate, but I am absolutely sure all they share is carnal pleasure. Nothing more than bodies.

I sighed and closed my eyes. Sam. I wanted to give her so much more. I wanted to give her a family but I could not. But there was something I could give her. I could make her my wife. I could propose to her in the most romantic city of the world. I would ask her to marry me in Paris.

XXX

Sam's POV

Finally after hours of vegetation I arrived. I knocked on the door fervently. After five long seconds Jason opened the door.

"Hey, Jason. Can you tell me where Emily is?" I asked him just to be polite. I could smell her and another scent I had never encountered before upstairs in their room. "She's upstairs with Mother trying on her wedding dress. Before you go Sam I need to talk to you."

"Jason, I- Oh who is this?" a man probably in his late sixties asked Jason. "Father this is Sam, the owner of the house, Sam this is –"

"Owner? She's barely seventeen! And why are you calling her 'Sam' if she's a lady. You know I don't like abbreviations. What's your proper name?" Jason's father asked me.

"I'm Dr. Samantha Hathaway and actually I'm twenty years old." I said, keeping true to the cover story and doing the math quickly in my mind.

"Yes and I'm the King of England. Did you steal money to buy this place?" he asked me bluntly. I looked at Jason who had a mortified look on his face.

"No, father she's very smart. She worked to earn her money." Jason defended me.

"Or perhaps she's spy. I've seen the likes of you. Looking young and naive while being a vicious traitor selling top secrets regarding the state." I had to blink twice. Did this guy just call me a threat to the nation?

"I apologize Sam. Father has an over active imagination ever since he saw 'The Godfather'. He used to be an agent in his better days." Jason explained. The conversation was getting more random by the second.

"I can assure you I'm not a spy. Now I really need to go see Emily." I said and hurried up the stairs with Jason's father yelling "You can run but you can't hide!" at me.

"Come on dear just a little more." I heard an old woman say. "It's useless it'll never fit. It's too big." Emily replied, her voice sounding exactly like mine did all those years back when we had first met and she made me wear short skirts. Ah, karma, still the same bitch!

I knocked on the door and entered. "Emily, do you know this girl?" the old woman who I guessed was Jason's mother asked her. She had a tall, round-ish figure and hair cut in a bob framing her face. "Oh, this is Sam; she's my best friend and the maid of honour." Emily said grinning at me.

"Oh, alright. Now back to the dress, don't you think it's utterly-"

"Horrifying!" I concluded for her though I would have bet my head she was going to say something positive. But I just couldn't lie to that extent. It looked as if Emily was playing dress up. The dress was at least three sizes bigger. The way it covered her torso looked like those baggy pants gangsters wear. It was almost comical. Almost.

"Excuse me? That was the dress I wore on my wedding day!" the woman informed me. "Come on, its way too big, she looks like a snowman!" I said and approached her. "She can't even move in it." I stated the obvious.

"Move around, Emily." The woman ordered. Emily obliged obviously having trouble with the out of proportion dress. Just as I predicted the corset slipped and exposed her bra. "See!" I all but shouted.

"Oh, it just needs some minor adjustments." She said trying to push down the over frilly puffy shoulders.

"Minor! Arranging every single part of the dress is minor? What would be a major problem for you? The dress coming to live in the middle of the night? We're wasting time, people! Come on Emily, we need to get a dress that actually fits."

"Excuse me, but I want my daughter in law to wear my dress!" the woman interjected, but I was already helping Emily to get out of the dress with her rushing me up.

"Thanks! I couldn't stand the look of that dress." She muttered as I tried to pry off the miles of cloth surrounding her body without tearing the dress to shreds. Finally she was in just her underwear. I gave her the orange sun dress lying on her bed and she slipped it on immediately. She put on her ballerina shoes and we rushed downstairs before the old blabbermouth could catch us. We piled up in her car, me at the steering wheel and once she closed the door I stepped on the gas pedal and we left, with a trail of dust behind us.

In the car she explained to me that Jason didn't want to invite his parents until the very last minute but she wanted to meet them so they ended up at their place for the next week. Jason's grandma, who I learnt her name was Shelia was driving her nuts. She wouldn't let her do anything because of her pregnancy.

"Oh, and about that, how come you forgot to put on some kind of protection, I thought you said Damon was the first and last for you." I asked her. She had informed me earlier that Damon was at a playhouse.

"Well, we got carried away and you know...anyway you didn't tell me, what happened with Alec? How did you guys reunite and... I didn't see him here.

"Let's just say I had a friend who also knew him and told him where I was. He came here all the way from Italy." I explained leaving off the part where Gaius enslaved me and then raped me. I had to take a deep breath. Every time I thought about it I felt enraged and vulnerable at the same time. The way his disgusting mouth look control over mine or the way his caress sent shivers rolling down my spine and felt as if it was dirtying me.

"Sam, are you okay?" I heard Emily ask me. I turned to her and tried to nod and give her my usual care free smile. Luckily my phone started ringing. I took it out of my bag and felt completely relieved when I saw the caller, Alec. I needed to hear his voice; it soothed me and calmed me down. I answered and put the phone to my ear.

"Hi, love."

"Sam, we're on our way, we'll probably be there in about a day and a half or so since we're using the cars." He informed me. "So, what are you doing?"

"We're on our way to buy the wedding dress? By any chance did you bring a tux with you?" I asked him, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, and I also brought my flying monkey." He answered me, being unusually sarcastic.

"Woah, somebody's feeling cranky, are you missing me too much already? We'll be together soon." I said to him, feeling sorry that I left so suddenly.

"For the love of all that's covered in cheese, would you just move on to your pathetic 'I love you's and hang up already." Daren's voice grumbled in the background.

"Was that enough of an answer for you?" Alec asked me bluntly, his voice on the edge of frustration.

"Alec please put the phone on the loudspeaker." I asked him. Whoever had the idea to put them together was clearly even nuttier than Jason's father!

**Alec's POV**

"Sure Sam." I said and put the phone on loudspeaker.

"Are you two alone in the car?" she asked us. "Yes." We both answered at the same time. We glared at each other and before we could start fighting, and may I add for the lucky thirteenth time since we left an hour ago, I looked straight at the road ahead of me.

"I want both of you guys to listen well to me, no fighting –physically, verbally or mentally-"she told us. 

"Come on, baby, we're not six year olds, of course we won't fight." Daren said to Sam. "Would you please STOP referring to her as 'baby'?" I argued, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"Hey, babe, your boyfriend apparently doesn't like the competition." he said, teasing me again. Oh that is it!

"There's no fuckin' competition!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh boy. Daren come on, please stop! I can only do as much as calm him! We've almost arrived at the mall so I can't prolong this conversation. So please Daren, be good, and I know it's hard, I sometimes find it hard myself but try not to kill him, Alec, he's actually cool when he's not being a jerk."

"What the hell is your problem? I'm trying hard not to rip you to shreds and all you do is make it hard for me. I promise that you'll be sorry if you make lose my temper." I said to him once Sam hung up.

"You so don't deserve her." he crossed his arms stubbornly on his chest and looked away out of his window.

"Maybe so. But I make her happy. You had a chance to woo her when I wasn't here. You didn't succeed so if you don't like me at least to a favour to Sam who saved your life and quit being a difficulty."

"Aren't you ashamed? She's three hundred years younger than you!" he said. I stared at him incredulously.

"Are you seriously that stupid? You're thinking like a human. I'd like to see you in the next eighty years or so when you find the girl you want to mate with or if you find a mate older than you. I bet my Jaguar you wouldn't think like that." I said to him. This proved how much human and naïve he still was.

"Bet whatever you want but it must affect you. Sam's a modern 21st century woman, and you're as old as dirt." I shook my head at him.

"You obviously don't know my Sam as well as I do. Though she's a modern woman, she's independent and most definitely hates any form of sexism, she loves history and she's not exactly the most modern girl around though she's everything anyone would ever want. She loves cars and technology, she has an awesome taste in music." I said the image of my Sam in my mind. She was truly the perfect mixture of sweetness with the perfect amount of badass-ness.

"Yeah, she the perfect package isn't she. She's smart yet she can actually kiss like a pro. I wonder if she's as good in bed as she is at kissing..." Daren said, breaking my train of thought. I scowled at him.

"Dude, I saw the vision where she kissed you and that's not even her best. I'll leave the rest to your imagination while I enjoy it in reality." I said smugly.

"Lucky ba$tard." he muttered under his breath. I grinned at him, his insult brushing off me as I had been called things way worst than that.

"Luckier than you, that's for sure." I checkmated him. He grunted and put on his headphones and started to listen to some heavy metal rock band.

XXX

This chap was going to be longer but since I haven't updated in over a week I'm going to split it in 2. Thanks for bearing with me during these hard times. Review! It makes my day

READ THIS IS IF YOU WANT A FREE LAUGH:

Funny story of the past few weeks: so lately we had a pheasant/ big bird/ thing with wings running around school grounds. So at the beginning of school I was in the middle of my maths lesson when I saw him running around. Somewhere between the bird attacking my dad's car and seeing him every day it started to become a routine until suddenly he disappeared and my bad luck began :P no serieously I poked myself in the eye and got sick yesterday, and guess what! Yesterday, the one day I missed school, the bird decided to show up! So you can guess how mind f***** I must feel. You must think I'm crazy by now but you still bear with me and that's why I love ya!

Until the next time, my lovelies :3


	48. Wedding Preparations II

**Chapter 48: Wedding Preparations II**

**Sam's POV**

"Sam were you talking to Alec?" Emily asked me in a bewildered voice. "Yeah, him and Daren. Individually they're both mature but when they're together they suddenly mutate into a cross between a little kid and angry dogs."

"So they don't get along, huh? I wonder what Daren could possibly say to infuriate Alec. From the few times I talked to Alec he seems like a very composed person."

"He is, but Daren really gets under his skin. Daren... has a thing for me, and he likes to to scorn Alec about it." I said with a sigh. "Love triangle, huh?"

"NO. I only love Daren in a brotherly way. Alec is my mate."

"Mate?" she asked me. I reminded myself that to humans the word 'mate' also meant friend. "I meant soul mate."

"I hope Daren finds a way to deal with it and move on. Maybe he'll find some nice girl, someday." Emily said as she fidgeted with the fringe on the ends of he dress.

"Yeah, me to." I sighed.

XXX

"No, Emily I can't help you choose the finger foods... You know that I don't eat... Do you seriously think now's the time to lecture me about anorexia? Just pick the damn food... Okay, I'll calm down... Leave the worry about my closed chakras to me... 'Kay goodbye!" that was my conversation with Emily. I sat down and checked food off my list. We sent the invites this morning and right now all I wanted was a break. This was the third day without blood and I was sure my eyes had turned pitch black. I worked day and night and now all I wanted to hear was Alec's caring voice telling me to go hunting with him.

"Auntie Sam! When are Uncle Alec and Daddy going to arrive?" Damon whined at me for the blasted twentieth time in an hour. I sighed. "Soon sweetie, very soon." he had stuck with me and followed me everywhere these last four days. Even in the bathroom as I showered, he snuck into the bathroom and looked the other way. But at least he didn't try to peek or anything. He just talked a lot about school and how much he disliked Jason's parents who disliked him and often mistreated him. I argued with them but it's like talking to a boulder. I couldn't wait till I told Alec about Damon being in the bathroom while I showered! Sure Damon and I just talked, but I was pretty sure Alec would have tried to put his mouth to use in another way... God I needed him back so bad.

"I miss them Auntie Sam! I miss Uncle Alec and I want to see daddy!" Damon whined again. I bit the insides of my mouth to stop myself from screaming in frustration. I inhaled deeply before I attempted to speak once again. "Me too, Damon. How 'bout we call them?" I asked him. He nodded enthusiastically. I phoned Alec who picked up on the first ring. I guess Daren was annoying the crap out of him. Poor baby! He'd need months of therapy to be able to recover. Good thing I was the nurse! I smiled at the thought. Suddenly the sound of cars stopping in front of the house met my ears. Can it be?

"Hey Sam! We-"

"Uncle Alec!" Damon shouted, pulling the phone down so that he could speak to him. "Hey Damon! Guess where we are?"

"Where?" I heard Damon ask but by the time he finished speaking I had already started running to the door. I opened it and threw myself at the person behind it. Ah, Alec.

"Oh, my God I missed you so much! That is it. From now on by law you can't be more then a ten metre radius than me." I said as I planted small kisses on his cheek. I felt the vibrations his chuckles sent.

"And from which constitution did you get that?" Alec asked me as he made me look at him. Just the looking at him made me feel dizzy as if I was seeing him for the first time and it was love at first sight.

"Sam's Kingdom, population you and me." I said. I bent down my head and after a second he brought his lips closer to mine and after the long wait we kissed softly.

"Auntie Sam! My eyes! Don't go gooey goo in front of me. It's bleh!" Daren said scrunching up his face which made him look even cuter.

"Well said little dude." Daren suddenly cut through. He made Damon fist bump. I rolled my eyes at him. It was just like him to poison the mind of young children.

"Daren, isn't it enough that you filled Sam's car with your germs, now you want to fill Damon's mind too? " Alec asked him. It was meant to be a joke but I could see right through it. Alec's expression said it all; he couldn't stand Daren. Though Alec might be a very mysterious and vague person, once you get to know him like I do you'd know how he's feeling instantly. When he's frustrated he bites the inside of the left corner in his mouth and his eyebrows are slightly knitted together to a point where a little frown between his eyebrows is formed, if he's feeling sad you'd see a look of longing on his face, if he's feeling happy there would be an unmistakeable twinkle in his eyes, if he's feeling cocky he would grin a loop-sided grin and his eyes would be wide open. And right know that little frown was sculpted on his face. I just wanted to cuddle up with him and kiss it away.

"Haha Alec, haha. But comedy's not your thing dude. You should probably go for horror. I think you'd make a great murderer since you're quite practiced at it." Daren said. I grimaced at him. Alec's past was always a thorn on his side. I know Alec's done some pretty horrible stuff, stuff I would never want to hear about, but now he's changed. And I wasn't just saying that because I was his girlfriend, mate and life partner. He's not the same guy who pinned me to the floor back in Volterra when we first met.

"Oh, you're right Daren. I am. I think you should try for horror too; you'd make a great victim. One which I would love to pretend to kill." Alec said making invisible inverted commas in the air when he said pretend.

"Okay you two enough. I can feel the bad energy coming off you from here." Logan said. He suddenly came into view, towing with him an enormous luggage. He stopped dead on his tracks when he saw Damon.

"Damon?" he asked his voice barely audible.

"Daddy?" the boy responded, tears welling in his eyes. Suddenly Logan grabbed the kid in his arms. He hugged him tightly to him. I saw Damon wince in pain but he never complained. Instead after he got accustomed to his biological dad's lung-crushing bear hug a smile slipped on his face and happy tears stained Logan's shirt but he couldn't care any less.

"Be careful, Logan, he's delicate. You're using too much strength." I reminded him. He loosened the hold on his son and Damon inhaled a lungful of air.

"Aw how cute!" Danielle said as she entered in the house, followed by Bonnie and Alex close behind her. I climbed off Alec who reluctantly enough put me on the ground and when to hug the girls. "I'm so glad you could make it, guys! This seriously means a lot. By the way would you mind being bridesmaids? I know it sudden and you have no clue who the bride -Emily- is but I'd be really helpful." I said. Both their eyes lit. "Of course Sam! It will be fun." Bonnie said sounding genuinely excited.

"Yeah! I've always wanted to wear one of those nice ball gowns, the Cinderella kind with all the corsets and petticoats. Alec and I exchanged a knowing look. The frown disappeared off his face and was replaced by a warm twinkle and a huge grin. I grinned back at him. We were both probably thinking about the time I went all 17th century on him and wore the red, almost burgundy Victorian dress. The night we kind of had our first date though it was interrupted rudely by Jane.

"Trust me, Dan, you don't." I said frankly. Alec laughed and put a hand around my waist. I fit my head into the hollow of his neck. I could feel the vibration his laughter sent all over his body.

"You seem like you have first hand experience, don't you Sam?" Bonnie asked me.

"Yeah, I do." I said to her yet my gaze was still locked with Alec's.

"Hey, where are Jake and Nessie? I thought they were right behind us." Alec suddenly said.

"Right behind us maybe. You stepped on that gas pedal and we never even saw the behind of your car before it was parked it in the driveway. They stopped at McDonalds." Alex answered him with a grin.

"Yum! McDonalds! Will you take me there daddy?" Damon asked Logan at the same time Alec grunted in disgust. "It's a pity, I still have to cook for Damon, might as well have made enough stuff for them too." I said. "Well come on in you guys. You can put all your stuff in my room. We'll have to share that." I grabbed a bag off the floor and lead them upstairs. Alec took my hand and together we lead them to my room. Every one put their bags down and my usually spacious room seemed much smaller. Damon, who was gripping Logan like a koala bear was talking no less than twenty words a second about everything regarding his life. Danielle, Bonnie and seemed like they couldn't get enough of him. Even Daren seemed to be paying attention at what he was saying. He really was his father's son, so charming. Suddenly Damon popped up a very delicate question that left everybody staring at me in absolute horror.

"Daddy, are you and your friends good vampires like Auntie Sam and Uncle Alec?"

"You told him?" Logan told me in a low menacing voice.

"Daddy don't get mad at Auntie Sam because I'm different." Damon said, stepping from behind Logan. He came running towards me and gripped my leg. I pulled him up and hugged him to my chest. "Let me explain-"

"Explain what? That my kid knows I suck blood instead of coffee?" Logan approached me slowly, his voice radiating his anger. Alec stepped protectively in front of me.

"Don't talk to her like that." he said to him, his voice sounding on edge. I knew I couldn't stall any longer. I had to tell him.

"Logan, Damon's like us."

"W-what do you mean?" he asked me, a flabbergasted expression crossing every inch of his face.

"I never told him about us. That would be stupid on my part. He had a dream where he saw what we are, vampires. We were careful to not use the super speed and strength in front of him so there was no way we could have influenced his dreams in any way. There's only one explanation, Logan. You have a power, you're gifted and so is Damon. If he is ever turned he'll have extra powers for sure." I explained. Everybody was looking at Damon with surprised eyes, especially his father.

"Sam, I don't what this for Damon. As much as I want to have him live with us for ever I can't do this to him... You understand, right?" he said to me.

"I never inferred that Damon would share our fate. But seeing what He did to us, I want him to be on his guard. Also, Emily is kept in the dark of all this. She doesn't need to know. So people, refrain from using the speed or strength. Our cover story for food is that we all have a condition which does not allow us to eat."

"Is that even possible?" Daren asked me. I gave him a half-hearted smile. "I don't know. I never managed to finish a biology course but we'll stick to that cover. Anyways, remember to make occasional trips to the bathroom, shift your weight every minute or so and blink. Don't sit too sti-"

"Okay we get it Sam. Don't waste your breath. Act human." Alex concluded. I nodded. "Okay, you guys go downstairs in the kitchen. Sam and I will catch up with you in a few moments." Alec suddenly said. I stared at him questioningly. "Sure thing guys, we'll give you time to catch up." Danielle said as she winked at us and took Damon in her hands whom she instantly started to spoil with complements. Daren was the last one to exit, and not on a very positive note. He looked at Alec with what he wanted to pass off as disgust but I knew better. I knew I was dense when it came to guys liking me, but I wasn't dense enough to not realise that what crossed across Daren's face was raw jealousy.

A small fraction of a second after Daren left I was lying on the bed with Alec's demanding lips on mine. The urgency of the kiss showed me to what extent my poor mate had to suffer Daren's void accusations about him being a monster without killing him. He quickly increased the pace and turned our kiss into a French one.

"Man, I needed that." Alec said his voice thick. "Sam, today I just gave you the biggest proof of how much I love you. I managed not to kill that brat, and believe me it was really hard to resist." he said in a breathless voice. His lips travelled down my jaw and collar line and went up to the hollow space behind my ear. His breath on my ear made me tingle all over. Why the hell did he have to be so handsome and irresistible?

"I love you too, baby." He looked up at me with the cocky smirk I secretly loved so much on his face. He wouldn't be Alec without his cocky grin.

"Baby? Sam you've seen all of me and there's nothing that would even suggest that. In fact I believe it's quite the contrary..."

I sighed. "Maybe angelic devil is more to your liking? A little bit more Shakespearian?"

"He sighed. "Yes, that's better." he said with satisfied grin. He planted a track of kisses down my collar bone and looked up. "I love you so much, sweetie. I know it's sound cheesy to say it twice but I don't care."

"Aw! I don't think that's cheesy! It's cute." I gave him a little peck on the nose." he frowned a little bit. "Sam, Sam, Sam. You never learn, do you? All these wrong adjectives. Innocent, cute, baby... Do I have to prove to you the contrary again." something told me he'd give me that lesson even if I didn't want him to- which I did.

"I wouldn't mind if you did." his lips were already on mine before I could finish that sentence.

"Seriously guys, you need to hold it in your pants. Damon's hungry and no one down there knows a thing about cooking. It's been… oh my god it's been seven years since I touched any food!" Dan, said to us and then Alex next to her. Alec pulled away and with his lips barely touching mine and irritation thick in his voice he said, "Can't you just give us a break? Five minutes would be enough. Seriously, I spent thirty-two hours in misery listening to that brat! Can't you just spare us five minutes?"

"Oh, come on, Alec. The boy is hungry. Are you going to make poor Damon wait?" Alec grunted a noncommittal grunt. He was about to kiss me when suddenly I he rose in mid air.

"Alex! That's not cool. Put my boyfriend down on the floor." I said as I jumped up and down trying to reach the floating Alec who was swearing in every language he knew. He looked down at me. "Sam, again with the names?"

"On second thought, just leave him there." I winked at him and went down the stairs, ready to mean some mean mac and cheese. As I descended down the stairs I heard Danielle and Alex laugh and a second later a thump which was obviously Alec. He really did love me if he was able to put up with all my moods.

XXX

**Alec's POV**

"You where supposed to be here fifty-seven minutes ago… what do you mean you got caught in traffic, you guaranteed the flowers would be here on time… no I'm not going you waste my time on suing you the deadline's tomorrow do you really think I have the time… If you're not here in the next four minutes I'm calling your boss." Sam hung up on the florist delivery man.

"Fu-"

"Sam, language." Danielle said as she helped Damon colour in the elephant on his colouring book.

"Gah! I swear I'm going to suck that guy dry if he isn't here in the next four minutes." I never thought I'd see this violent side of Sam. Hell, I didn't even think she had it in her.

Suddenly she gasped. "That bow! It's not even. Are you trying to kill me!" She climbed up the stairs using vampire speed and started tugging at the bow which was irregular only by a fraction of an inch.

"Dude! You're my hero if you manage to tame that. If some stress makes her do that I fear what she would be like in b- "before Jake could finish that sentence I punched him in the arm. "I was kidding! But seriously, she's quite a handful."

"Yeah, she is. Speaking of that, can you help me calm her down? I have a feeling she wasn't kidding when she said she'd kill the delivery man if he shows up late. I'd better get her out of here," I said. The villa Emily chose was quite nice and Sam had turned it into a fairytale. So it would have been a pity to turn this wonderful place into a scene for murder.

"No way, dude! I'm not indestructible, remember? I won't risk my life taming, that!" Jake told me.

"Don't call her that, Jake. She's just under pressure. Alex, Logan?" I looked at my newly found friends who were looking at each other uncomfortably.

"Sorry, she'll never let us live it down if you use our powers on her. You know she can dig up stuff on us with those visions of hers." Alex said solemnly.

"Why, do you have something to hide?" Danielle said with a raised eyebrow. "No, sweetheart." Alex said, overdoing his British accent. My last resort was Daren. I snorted, hah as if I'll ever ask the help of that annoying little brat!

" Some friends you are. Guess I'll have to do this alone."

"You will be missed." Logan said as he patted me on the back. I pretended I didn't hear Daren say, "Not really."

"Oh, this is all wrong!" I heard Sam all but shout as she continued trying to find imperfections in everything.

"Okay that is it. I didn't want to do this but you forced my hand, Sam." I sent out a wave of my power towards her. After a couple of seconds I heard her swear in her native language which meant she was really, really frustrated. She fell off the balconty and just before she could touch the floor I grabbed her in my arms using vampire speed.

"Alec! C'mon I need to continue! She's getting married tomorrow, there's no time to calm down." she groaned.

"Yes, there is. Your eyes are pitch black, Sam. When's the last time you fed?"

"You know you say Sam a lot." she said randomly. I shook my head at her. She's a perfectionist, it's not her fault she's so annoyingly precise. It's just in her Sam-ish nature. I checked my pockets for the car keys.

"Finally some peace and quiet! It as getting breezy in here with has fast she was pacing." Bonnie said.

"Oh, come on Bonnie! I'm just trying to be a good maid of honour." she defended herself.

"Bonnie's right Sam. You were bordering insane just a minute ago." Nessie and Danielle agreed. All three girls were spoiling Damon to en extent that it should be considered illegal. They wouldn't even let him walk to the toilet, for crying out loud! They carried him. It's astounding what the maternal instinct does to these girls. But al least Emily and Jason didn't have anything against it, as Sam feared. In fact the couple where actually pretty passive about Logan, the father of Emily's son was going to stay with them. The fact that he told them that Bonnie was his fiancée helped a lot too. A little white lie wouldn't hurt anybody in this case. It would only allow Logan to spend more time with his son.

I carried Sam bridal style and bid our adieus to the bunch and hurried to the car. Still numbing Sam against her will I placed her gently on the passenger seat. I got in and started the car. I pressed on the gas pedal and the car roared with power and left a trail of dust behind us.

"Alec, you can stop it. I won't get away." Sam said sounding extremely annoyed.

"How do I know you won't just jump out of the car and head back to the villa?"

"You have my word, just stop it… I don't like it." I sighed. She was no fun these days. I removed my power and saw her as she testes out her hands. When she found that she could move again her head snapped to me.

"Don't ever do that again!" she gripped hard at my ear and pulled.

"Ow! Sam stop! I promise I won't." I said. She nodded and once she removed her hand I rubbed my ear. "You're becoming too violent Sam." I pointed out.

"Funnily enough all those years back you thought I was too peaceful and shy. You literally made me learn how to fight."

"It feels like forever since that happened, doesn't it?" I wondered out loud. She nodded. "It feels as if that belongs to another lifetime." She sighed. "I kind of miss my old self. I used to be so different. I've changed and sometimes I don't even like the changes in me." Her voice was sad and filled with longing.

"Why would you say that?" I thought about it and the only way she could have changed was because of me. But honestly, I loved every version of her, was it the one before we were even together, when I got to know her as I thought her the languages or when we were a couple, or now. But her current version of her sometimes worried me.

"I don't know. It's probably just the stress talking. Never mind, I was just blabbing." she said rubbing her eyes.

"I think not, Sam. What were you going to say?"

"Nothing."

"Sam…"

"Seriously, Alec, drop it." Her voice was firm and she looked away from me outside the window. It was a typical cloudy day and there was no particular scenery outside so it was obvious that Sam was trying hard to avoid my gaze. I didn't want to admit it but her behavior was hurtful. I knew she felt under pressure but that was no reason to make such a big deal out of a question. I looked straight ahead. If she wanted to sulk then so be it. She needed to calm down and obviously she wasn't in any mood to talk.

We drove like that for almost an hour. My attempt at trying to relax her had backfired and made both of irritated at each other. I decided I would not give in. I did nothing wrong so I shouldn't be feeling bad over this. From time to time I did notice that she snuck glances at me. I stayed strong even though my weak side was on the edge of overpowering me.

Finally, I heard her sight. I heard her move to look at me. "Alec I don't want to fight. I've already got enough on my plate right now."

I refused to talk. As important as a wedding might be it didn't give her a reason to act like that. We endured ten more minutes of silence.

"Okay, I'm sorry Alec; I really don't want us to fight. It's just a little bit difficult to talk about it and not exactly stress relieving." I parked the car on the side of the road, which wasn't a problem since there wasn't a single soul around.

"Sam, I don't want us to fight either. But you can't put us on the backburner because of a wedding. Sam it's been ages since we really spent some time together. I don't want to feel left out. When you have a problem it becomes a problem for me too and the only way to solve it is if we talk. Which we aren't doing at all."

"I know." was all she said. She buried her face in my shoulder. "Oh, Sam." I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her up a little so that I could sit in the passenger seat with her sitting on me. It was really difficult to cuddle up in a sports car, and as cheesy as it sounded that was what I wanted to do.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." I wanted to get to find out what was causing all this sadness but I didn't want to pressure her abut it. That wouldn't be right.

I kissed her forehead and we lay like that for a few minutes. I ran a hand along her back, wanting to sooth and caress her but she shivered and grew alarmed.

"Sam… Sam, are you okay? It's just me." she started to calm down once her eyes locked with mine.

She laughed, a weird, out of place sound. "I'm fine Alec, you just startled me."

"It didn't look like-"

"Kiss me."

"Wha-" Before I could even finish her lips crashed on mine, she didn't waste time and hastily she demanded access to my mouth, he nibbled on my lower lip and ran her hands all over my chest. We made out like that for five minutes when suddenly her hands trailed down my chest and only the bulge in my pants. With hasty hands she tried to unbutton and unzip my pants. When she succeeded she tried to unbutton hers. I was eager. Eager that finally she was giving in but something didn't feel right. The haste in her actions, her shiver. This was not in Sam's style. Something was definitely wrong. But I wanted to do it so much!

"Sam, stop." I said using all my discipline and strength. She didn't respond but continued to slide down her pants and kiss me. I stopped her hands from going further.

"Sam, no; not like this." I said pulling away much to my reluctance.

"Why? I want to do it Alec! Why don't you want us to do it?" she asked me in a hurt voice.

"Of course I want to do it, Sam; I'm a guy!"

"Then why won't you?" she said as she tried to struggle with my pants. I grabbed her hands and pinned them to the side of her face. "Because I don't want to have sex with you; I want to make love to you! Sam what were you trying to achieve by doing this? You shuddered when I touched you a few minutes ago and suddenly you want us to go all the way?"

"I…"

"No. No more excuses. You tell me now what happened or else I won't let you get back to the wedding."

"Come on, Alec." she looked on the verge of crying. I couldn't understand what was going on with her and it was driving me crazy.

"Do you know how messed up, that is? I know you don't like it when I bring it up, but is it Gaius?"

"Great idea, Alec. No really, this isn't stressful at all." She jumped out of the car and pulled up her pants. Thanks to that I was able to catch her. I gripped her arm to stop her.

"You always try to hide from this." I said but unfortunately it sounded more like an accusation.

"What do you want from me Alec? You always say I try to hide from it but what do you expect me to do? Talk about the monster who raped me? Is that what you want? To listen to me tell you how a creep raped your mate. How he used your image to make me feel lusty about him and every time we touch he comes to my mind? Is that what you want?" By the time she finished speaking her knees started looking unstable and she looked as if she was going to faint and go off inside her visions. I picked her up instantly before she fell.

"No, love, I didn't. It's just that Jane went trough the same phases, depression, anger, denial, and look where that's gotten her. I couldn't help her back then, but I'm trying to help you even if I don't know how. And this scares me, not being able to be there for you. This isn't something I can get advice on either, you are just trying to skip over it, as if it never happened and it affects our relationship, Sam. But one thing's for sure, we shouldn't have done it the day after you killed Gaius, it was a mistake."

"No it wasn't. We are mates, we hadn't seen each other in twelve years." she answered, her voice sounding weak.

"Still…"

"I love you, Alec. I really do, thanks for caring for me and not taking advantage of me." she said, cuddling deeper into my chest.

"I love you too, baby."

"Hey, I though we didn't have nicknames for each other." she said quietly. I smiled at her. She was strong, she would recover soon and everything will be alright once more.

XXX

"And I pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Jason and Emily kissed making everybody erupt in cheers. The happy couple looked at the people who instantly congratulated them and started throwing confetti at them. Everything when smoothly as Sam planned. And the delivery guy's life was saved too. Even throughout the commotion I couldn't take my eyes off Sam. I was obviously dating an undiscovered super model. Her hair was pulled up and she was wearing a red dress that made her look so appealing that she had the attention of everybody in the room, especially the males. I wanted to steal her away. I was afraid it would come to a point where it wouldn't be safe to let her go anywhere on her own, without me fending off any unwanted stares.

All in all the wedding was a success. Though I only had eyes for Sam I had too admit that both Emily in her wedding dress and Nessie, Danielle and Bonnie in their aquamarine dresses looked enchanting. After the party started, Sam came next to me for the very first time in the evening.

"Alec, from now on you're only wearing sweat pants." she said in my ear.

"Huh?"

"Didn't you look at the mirror? You look like a womanizer. The tux is a killer on you. Didn't you notice that every woman in there was looking at you?"

"No. But let me guess, you didn't notice that every male in this room checked you out at least once tonight?" I smirked at her. "So, Milady, can I have this dance?"

"Of course you may." she said as she curtsied.

We danced for a little while until Sam remembered she needed to go tell the singer to announce tat the throwing of the bouquet would start in a few minutes. Girls started to line up immediately, everybody wanting to get a chance to grab the bouquet of flowers.

The guys came next to me to get a better view. I watched Sam as she supervised everything from behind the pack of girls.

The D.J started playing some song where the women sang repeatedly "If you like it then you should have put a ring on it." Emily turned around and tossed the bouquet. Much to everybody's surprise and Sam's horror the bouquet flew right above the girls and landed neatly on Sam's clipboard. Everybody turned around to stare at her and congratulate her. I heard the DJ call out our names and many patted me on the shoulder. I grinned at her and after moments of denial she finally accepted it and waved the bouquet in the air and all the other girls started giggling with her.

After she managed to escape the crowd she came next to me, "Go figures, huh?" I smiled at her and just as I was about to tell her what a beautiful bride she'd make, a flustered Nessie came and told us we had to leave now if we didn't hurry up. We said our goodbyes to the couple and Damon, promising them to visit soon, changed quickly and called taxis to get us. We made it just in time to the airport so we got on that plane, ready for the next adventure.

XXX

**Hey guys, it's been ages since I uploaded and I'm really sorry. I had a huge fight with a friend (My friend went on a date and made us go with her and this date of hers brought along two twelve year old boys with him who kept acting like idiots! Seriously, can these people get any more sad and pathetic and the little grinch – to be nice. I had a much different word for her- of a so called friend called me a nerd : I can go all day telling you about it but I don't want to bore you, bottom line is that it was difficult to right a happy chapter. I hope it wasn't boring, I'm doing my best. So if you could take ten seconds of your time to write a short review, just to let me know you're still interested I'd love you forever. My life really sucks right now so it would really help if you bear with me. I wuv u :)**

**Until the next time lovelies :3**


	49. Bipolar Sam

**Chapter 49: Bipolar Sam.**

**Sam's POV.  
**

"My seat is number is 16A what's yours, honey?" I asked Alec. He grinned at me.

"Honey! I like it... baby. It's… 16C." his smile fell and so did mine. I wanted to sit next to him, so that we could cuddle up. Things were going perfectly between us now. Since my outburst about the whole Gaius thing I felt as if an elephant sized load was taken off my chest. Talking with Alec about it helped me a lot as it felt as if I could share the pain with somebody who cared about me. I didn't know where I would be of it weren't for Alec.

"Don't worry. We'll ask the 16B to switch seats with us." Alec said at the same time Daren started approaching us. "Looks like we're neighbours! I'm the 16B."

Alec's automatic glare when he was around Daren suddenly became murderous. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" I said exasperatedly.

"I'm happy to be your flight buddy too, Sam." Daren said sarcastically as he settled onto the seat.

"Great. Just great." Alec sighed heavily as he sat gloomily in his seat next to the smug Daren.

"Daren, would you mind switching with me, or if you want the window seat I'm sure Alec wouldn't mind switching."

"Oh, don't you feel uncomfortable because of me as much as I like the view from the window, for this particular flight the view from the middle seat is much better." he said giving me a good look over which obviously didn't go unnoticed by Alec. "Sam, it will get chilly during the flight. You'd better zip your jacket to the _top_." I closed my zip to the top, to at least give him some peace of mind.

"Having a hard time, Sam?" Nessie asked with a smirk. "Oh, shut up." I said in irritation, which made the three couples in the seats next to us chuckle.

That was it. If he wouldn't willingly give up his seat I would have to pull out the big guns.

"Please, please, please, Daren switch seats!" I begged fruitlessly. Yeah, begging was my big guns, pretty lame, I know. On other occasions I would have used my female charms. You know, giggling, twisting my hair between my fingers and smiling as if I was dumb. Even though it repulsed me to do so- I only flirted seriously with Alec and Alec only- it was a quick way to make guys do what I tell them to without things getting ugly. Men were such fools when it came to women. But of course, now that Alec was here I couldn't do that anymore.

"Really, Sam? Really? Look who wants to break the rules now."'

"Ugh! You never ever gave half a rat's ass for the rules. _Now_ you want to stick to them!" I whispered furiously. The others continued laughing and Alec continued giving Daren the daggers. Finally I had to sit down as the air hostess was giving me the evil eye.

For the first fifteen minutes Alec and I looked straight ahead. Daren, who had very similar tastes in music except that he liked screamo much more then I did, was listening to an old song I used to love back when I was human. It brought an automatic smile to my lips. It was a rock sock by one of my favourite bands. My mood improved a lot as I started humming to the song and tapping my foot at the beat, I could hear it as clear as if I was wearing the headphones myself. As I nodded my head to the beat I turned around and saw Alec staring at me with a small grin on his face. His smile grew wilder as he realised I noticed him. I winked at him and put my hand up in an "I love you" sign. I unbuckled myself and he did the same. When our lips met not only did I feel better then before, I felt as if I was floating in mid-air. I heard Daren mumble something under his breath but I was too busy to try to find coherence in what he said. I felt someone push me from the shoulder. I looked at the culprit in annoyance.

"Fine, Fine! I'll switch but don't do that. It's seriously disgusting." Daren said as he got up and he and Alec switched seats. I smiled at him my best satisfied smirk. "Oh, itty bitty Daren still thinks girls have cooties? That's cute!" I said I said in a baby voice. I reached over Alec to pinch his chubby cheeks. He pushed my hands away from his cheeks so I just ruffled his hair. He stopped being gentle and pushed my hands away hard. I laughed out loud and linked my hand through Alec's who was also laughing by then.

"Cooties? Really Sam? Really?" Daren said a small smile tugging at his lips too.

"Is this becoming a catch phrase of yours, Daren?" Alec asked him. He kissed me on the cheek as he settled next to me, obviously trying to annoy Daren. I wasn't sure if his unneeded jealousy was either cute or worrying.

"Why? Does it bother you, old man?" Daren retorted. Alec snorted. "Old man? That's your clever retort." Alec said to him. I frowned. Nothing good ever happened when Alec got competitive, believe me, the last time Alec lost in a one on one with Daren in Halo, he trained for two days straight so that he could catch up to Daren's years of experience and waste of time in Halo. Of course the other guys were good Samaritans enough that they all helped him train, with the exception of Daren of course. They wouldn't even move away from the television so when the girls and I joked that we were going to start stripping they were so immersed in the game that they didn't even register our words in their minds.

"It's not like it isn't true." Daren said as he fidgeted with the headphone wires. I sighed. It wasn't ideal if the boys started fighting on the plane. Only god knows were we'd all end. "That is it. Alec, switch with me." I got up and ordered Alec to move. He looked a little annoyed, especially at Daren. We settled in, now with me in the middle. I could almost feel the levels of testosterone rising between them. An annoyed air hostess came to us all the way from the back.

"Will you three please settle d-" she stopped in mid tracks once her eyes landed on Alec and Daren. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were some naughty kids. Clearly I was wrong." She said, twisting a lock of her blond hair between her fingers and saying the word 'naughty' in a dirty tone. I didn't like her one bit.

"I'm Arlen. Can I get you boys anything?" She said, again with that dirty tone. She bended over lightly so that she could make better eye contact with them, in the process giving us a royal view of her cleavage. Alec, politely as ever looked away in the other direction but Daren, being the self-confessed player he is continued staring. Not to mention the fact that she ignored me completely, which added to my dislike in her regards.

"I'll have a cup of water please." I said, trying to distract her. I swore that if she tried to flirt with my man…

"But of course." she said, sounding as if she was constipated and giving me the fakest smile in the history of fake smiles. "How 'bout you, handsome?" she said touching Alec on the chest with her blood red fingernail.

"No thanks." Alec said swiftly, adverting his attention to a lock of my hair. I smiled smugly at her. "He's my boyfriend." I said, snuggling closer to him. She completely ignored me!

"How about you?" She turned to Daren. Oh, I hated her guts by now. I wouldn't wish this girl not even on my biggest enemy." I gripped Daren's arm.

"He's my brother." I said out of the blues.

"So?"

"He just happens to be gay." I muttered out of lack of words. Nessie, Jake, Danielle, Alec, Bonnie, Logan and Alec all burst out laughing. Daren stared at me with wide eyes, too shocked to speak.

"Pity." she said as she turned away and left us in peace.

"S-Sam, where do you come up with this stuff?" Dan, asked me from the seat behind mine. I could see them holding their sides with laughter.

"Dude! We didn't know that. Well no matter what you'll still be the same guy, it doesn't matter if you prefer anuses to-"

"Don't say it." Daren finally spoke out making everybody, including me, laugh. "Sam! It's not funny. Why the hell would you tell her that I'm gay?"

"Just because."

"Just because what?"

"Did you see her? She flirted with Alec too. She's obviously he kind of girl who doesn't give a damn about the real you! As much as you annoy me I don't want you to get hurt." I said to him.

"Gee, thanks mum. I haven't talked or flirted with a girl in almost a year!"

"Ugh, I can't believe you. By any chance did you flirt with everything that had two legs?"

"I used to be that way. Ah sweet old days. It was the perfect life of an American guy." Daren said looking lost in the past. "And now, I'm stuck with a short, European brunette putting my sexual orientation in question." He shook his head.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean!" I said, just slightly annoyed. I never got answered as all of them where to busy laughing, including Alec. Guess I deserved that. After a while I ended up laughing with them. This was going to be an awesome trip; I didn't need to be psychic to predict that.

"Oh my God! Danielle those pumps are a killer on you. You so have to buy them." Nessie pointed out as Dan cat walked in front of a mirror. Once we arrived at the airport the first thing we did was hire one suite. We settled our luggage there and instantly went to the mall where the PlayStation convention was being held. The guys disappeared off to the side where the convention was set up and we girls hit the stores. As much as I loved high heels and army boots and converse, once I reached the thirty mark I had to control the number of shoes I owned as I was running out of space.

"They are, aren't they?" Dan said as she twirled around showing us the red pumps. They did look really good.

"They look awesome Dan." I said. She smiled and agreed to buy them and took them off. Bonnie came rushing towards us wearing magenta coloured high heels. And once again the same routine took place until Bonnie decided to buy the shoes.

"Wow, Sam, you look like you're having loads of fun." Danielle said sarcastically as she paid the cashier and we all exited the store.

"You know this is not my scene. I have a durability of two hours in shopping malls then I get bored."

"So where exactly is your scene Sam?" Nessie asked with a look that suggested double meanings.

"Let me guess. In bed with someone whose name rhymes with 'Flec'?" Bonnie said with a grin stretching across her face.

"Do you mind? Actually we um… look this is really not really interesting talking about this. Let's just change the subject."

"Aw, Sammy, come on. We're best friends; you shouldn't embarrassed to talk to us about it." Danielle said. I smiled at her, but I guess it was a little preoccupied smile.

"The truth is that there isn't much to talk about. I've been having problems…"

"Problems. That doesn't sound good. But you and Alec look so lovely dovely together. It's like there's sparks between you. Then what's the problem? Both of you don't seem like you have problems with action in b-"

"STOP" I said burying my face in my hands.

"Come on guys! We're embarrassing her. But I'm worried with what you told us Sam. It sounded like you're having second thoughts on Alec." Nessie said.

"No! I would never." I said, horrified with even considering the prospect. "I love Alec. I'm just having second thoughts about me."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked in confusion.

"I... I don't really want to talk about it. I'm just going through a rough patch." I said.

"I know that look on you, Sam. You're thinking about...  
him." Danielle said. No name needed to be said. We all hated that man for the hell he made us go through. But I guess if you had to pick the one who suffered the most under his command, that would be. I had trouble saying what happened to me. I still never came to terms with it. And I guess that's what Alec wanted to help me do, but it's easier said than done. I thought killing him the cruelest way possible would give me closure, but it didn't.

"Does he affect your relationship with Alec?" Bonnie asked me. All humour drained from their faces. Especially Bonnie and Danielle who had seen everything and were even punished for trying to help me after I blacked out.

"Guys, this is our special girl's time. I don't want to ruin it." I said.

"Sam, do you seriously think that girls time is as important as this. What Gaius did to you was no joke, and well, I'm not going to lie to you but we three did talk about Gaius after what happened. And we all admired you for your strength. Not many would be able to got through that and continue on living as well as you do, as if nothing happened." Danielle confessed.

"I... it's just that when he did it... he used Logan to make me feel turned on, but you know that, right?" they nodded. "Well, Alec was my first everything, my first boyfriend, kiss and he was the one I gave it up to." they awed at this. I considered it very sweet and lucky too that I found the person I wanted to spend eternity with in Alec.

"Well, you know how Logan's power works. And so for me to feel that way he brought up memories of the first time Alec and I did it. He wasn't gentle like Alec was. And well every time I'm not concentrated and Alec touches me, even when he just caresses me and I'm not that concentrated I get shocked. My mind would think that it was Gaius using the same trick on me until logic kicks in and reminds me that he is finally dead." the others were speechless by the time I was finished. "So that is why nothing new is happening. Alec doesn't want us to do it unless I'm in perfect mental state. He cares a lot for me. The only problem is that I don't know how to control it. And it doesn't feel fair over him to make him wait so long. You know, he was even blaming himself for the one time we did it after he came here to help us get rid of Gaius." I said.

"Aw, Alec must be the sweetest guy I ever heard of." Nessie said in awe and the others agreed.

"So I want to do something special for him. I want to be rid of Gaius and his memory by the time we go to Paris. I want it to be a special night." I said.

"Yeah. Alex and I were talking about it. I don't know for sure but I think it might be our first time." Dan said sounding unusually shy.

"Aww! You're going to mate! That's so sweet." I congratulated her. I knew they'd end up together. They were both great and both had a similar sense of humour. In my opinion they were really suited to each other.

"Yeah, but it's only been like two and a half months. Do you think we're going too fast? Come on, Sam, you're the only one of us who's involved with a vampire mate."

I smiled at her. "I don't think there's such thing as too fast. Especially with vampires. Something that I notice a lot about us is that our strongest emotions are amplified hundred of times so it's hard not to give in."

"And you're speaking from personal experience, right Sam?" Danielle asked me, her cheeky grin returning.

"Actually I am." I responded with a wink. "So, Bonnie how about you and Logan?" I asked, the mood suddenly felt much lighter. My friends didn't have half the problems I had to deal with everyday.

"I guess it's going great. But since Logan has a child we decided to definitely go slow. But who knows." she said.

"You two are seriously open books." Nessie said to Danielle and Bonnie. "It's so easy to ready you. I know for a fact that you Danielle are still a virgin."

"What! What makes you say that?" Danielle asked, her voice rising a few octaves which was a dead give away. "Aw, our little Danielle's grow up!" I said. "Stop it! For your information I've been around that block." she defended.

"Aw look she's also lying. You don't need to be embarrassed. It's actually sweet that it's your first time." Bonnie told her.

"And this last sentence confirms the fact that Bonnie is not a virgin." Nessie concluded.

"True that. I had a steady boyfriend for two years, we did it and two months later I found him making out with some slut. I was wrecked but eventually I got over it." Bonnie said.

"I hate guys like that." Danielle stated.

"So Ness, everybody revealed today. It feels like Women's magazine or something. What would you like to confess?"

"Nothing much. Obviously Jake was my first one but he wasn't my first kiss or boyfriend. The day after we did it my dad literally broke Jake's arm." she said and we ended in a fit of laughter. 

**XXX**

**Alec's****POV**

This convention was one of the best things I had ever attended too. We bought no less then thirty new games for our PS3 and some cool ones for our x-box. We saw spoilers from the next Call of Duty game too and we were all hooked on it. Some guy was trying out a game that seemed interesting and we stopped, watching how he was playing and debating whether we should buy the game or not.

"Wow! His head exploded! You can actually see the brains!" Sam commented from next to me. It took us all a moment to register the fact that Sam was here.

"Woah, woah where do you think you're going! This is guys time. No girl must interfere with our guys' time. Alec she's your problem. You have two minutes to send her away." Alex said.

"He is right Sam, this is guys time, plus I though that you think vide games are a waste of time." I said. Some people who were within hearing proximity gasped, and that included the Alex, Logan, Jake and Daren.

"Oh, come on guys! We've been shopping for hours and I was bored out of my mind. So I left the girls trying on clothes and went to find you guys. You can't send me away."

"Can so!" Jake muttered.

"Come on, I'll be cool. I promise."

"I don't trust her. She could be a spy!" Logan said randomly.

"Sure..."

"It's not that we don't want you with us." I started, but the other guys, chorused, 'we don't.' "It's just that have you taken a look at yourself in the mirror today?"

"What's wrong with how I look?" I looked at her wearing a plain royal blue shirt and dark jeans pencil skirt and navy blue jean pumps. She looked so sexy like that. She could pull of any look.

"How many girls with skirts do you see in this room?" she looked around her she was practically the only one wearing a skirt. The other girls were wearing much more baggy clothes.

"And how many nerds do you see staring at your legs and trying to undress you with their eyes?" Daren suddenly cut through. She gave a good look around her and it was true. Guys of all ages were giving her looks and I returned them all with murderous once. No body had the right to stare at Sam's legs but me! "Thanks, that doesn't make me feel self-conscious at all, Daren."

"Plus, you'd just be a distraction for Alec. He'd want to hold your hand and do stuff with you...we're guys we have to focus on one thing at a time! So if he's too busy with his head in the gutter he won't pay attention! See what you did Sam! You disrupted the balance of guy's time." Jake explained.

"How about I promise you to act like the best guy I can be? No holding hands and stuff. Just be one of the guys. It's easy!"

"You think you can do it! Be one of us for two hours?" Logan asked me.

She sniffed the air. "What's that? Smells like a bet to me."

"Oh you're on!" Alex said.

"W-w-wait! You want me to pretend that my mate is a man! Do you know how wrong that is?" I insisted, but no one paid attention to me. This was messed up. I couldn't pretend that the girl I loved whom I've even seen undressed was a man. It was impossible, even due to how good she looked.

"You're gonna lose so badly!" she said, sounding very much competitive.

"Sam! Come on this is stupid!" I said trying to talk some sense into her and the guys.

"Dude! Stop being such a joy kill and roll with it." She said to me. I had to blink twice to process what she said to me."

"Who ever thought we'd hear these words coming out of Sam's moth." Daren said through laughs. Guess I had no other option but to 'roll' with it. We continued going through expeditions and various players. Sam acted like a perfect tomboy. And I was completely befuddled with her. Though she really was fun even like that.

Finally we arrived at a stand where here where many people shouting. "What's going on?" Alex asked a random shouter.

"That troll won't let any others try the game." the boy said. "But that's not fair!" Sam said as she approached the stand. The boy was taken aback by her and I saw him having difficulty talking.

"I-I kn-now." the finally blurted out. Sam looked annoyed as this was the seventh time something like that happened. At a Wonder Woman demo stand some boy asked her for his autograph as he thought that she was the model on which the Wonder Woman character was created. She looked at him with pity and informed him that she was short and pale so there was no way the Wonder Woman character was her. He still asked her for her autograph and Sam told him to go get checked.

"Typical." I scoffed since I could not go within one metre distance from her or else she's loose the bet.

"I bet we can push him out of that stand." Daren said as we huddled up in a circle. "No that would be too violent. We can't attract attention more than Sam already has." Logan stated.

"Hey!" Sam defended herself.

"It's true! You've been hit on by no less then sixteen guys in two hours." Daren said counting on his fingers.

"Wait! That just might work!" Jake suddenly grinned at us.

"What?" Sam and asked at the same time. The others seemed to realize it without the need of words.

"You two really are dense aren't you?" Alex asked. "Well, excuse me for not reading minds." I replied.

"Sam, the bet is off, we have a new one for you. You're a girl, right." Sam looked taken aback. The least thing I expected her to say was just the thing she said.

"Just ask Alec." and then she winked at me. Who was this vampire and what did they do with the real Sam?

"Fine. Go over there and work your magic." Jake said. What the-? I couldn't follow.

"What magic?" Sam and I both said simultaneously.

"Do we have to spell it out for you? Go over there and flirt with him, lead him on. Then when he gets out the seat we snatch it from him." Daren explained to her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait! I'm not comfortable with my mate flirting with other guys for any reason."

"Come on, Alec take one for the team." Alex muttered as the three of them ushered my poor mate who looked helplessly at me.

"Um-um Hey there, handsome." I had to tighten my firsts.

"Fuck off!" he said to her. I bit the insides of my mouth and crossed my fisted arms.

"Um-oh, yeah, that's too bad! I was going to ask you to come on a date with me!" Sam said. I wanted to incinerate Daren and the others by now.

"What?" He looked up to her and his car on the screen crashed,

"Um… sure." he said after a while. He got up and instantly Daren took his place. He kept looking at Sam until she got annoyed with him. "Over here." she said, snapping her fingers next to her face to get him to lift his stare from her chest. He got daring and actually gripped her arm. "I've got a boyfriend." she said and that was my cue to enter the scene. I wrapped my arm around her and he instantly dropped his.

"Guess who's fucking off now?" I said to him. We walked away from him. We stared at Daren playing the game for five minutes.

"Alec, is something wrong?"

"No." I muttered swiftly.

"Are you-? You're jealous!" she said as if she was Columbus discovering America. I turned to look at her. "Well excuse me if I don't like my mate seducing other man. I thought it was something you only did to me."

"Aw! Wittle Awec is jeawous. You know, if you wanted me to do it all you had to do is ask!" she said using a baby voice.

"I-" I was cut off by her lips slowly pressing against mine. "Am I forgiven? Do you want us to go somewhere where I don't feel as if I'm only wearing underwear?" She asked me, cool breath tickling my ear. I grinned.

"You are forgiven, alright. Let's go!"

"Wait! Why don't we make this our second official date?" She said excitedly. I smiled at her. She was so cute when she smiled like that.

"Very well. Sam, do you want to go on a date with me? For the second time?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "I love you, Alec!" she said as she huddled deeper into my shoulder.

"Me too, baby. Me too."

XXX 

This was really fun to right :D I'm still smiling! Hope you guys enjoyed it and sorry if it took me so long to upload. My semi-laptop quit on me once more so I'm stuck with the dinosaur 2003 version.

Please Review and tell me what you think. I know there must be a ton of mistakes because I don't have a lot of time : )

Until the next time, my lovelies : 3


	50. Falling into Place

Chapter 50: Falling into Place

Sam's POV

Alec grasped my hand and we left the Video Gaming Convention, leaving the guys absorbed into the game. "So... my beloved girlfriend, what should we do now?" Alec asked me. I swung our hands as we passed through the crowded shops. "I don't care as long as we're together." I said cheerily.

"Okay, then how about we go in there?" he asked me, pointing at a Victoria's Secret shop. "We can stay there all day long, and you can buy any underwear you want as long as you try it on and model in it for me." he said cockily. I slapped his arm playfully. "Tool." I muttered and he chuckled.

"So where are we going? It would be romantic to share a milkshake or something since we're in a mall but I guess that would be useless."

"So what would you like to do then?" Alec asked me.

"Um... I know! Tell me more about the time before you met me. Did you ever come here to England, I don't know perhaps about two hundred years ago?" it should have sounded weird saying that but in reality for me it wasn't at all. I was proud to have Alec as my mate, though the most part of Alec's history was violent the rest was simply fascinating.

"Yes, actually I came to England quite often. England was quite the superpower back in the days. It was the most modern country, and since many people inhabited it, we frequently to discovered newborn armies." he started. I listened carefully, absorbing every little detail. I had studied a lot about England, especially since my native country, Malta used to be a British colony. Plus we studied the Industrial Revolution and it was impossible to study the topic without mentioning Britain, the foundation of the revolution.

"So did you meet any royalty?" I asked him. He shook his head to my dismay. "No, I didn't meet them personally but I was present to the coronation of Queen Victoria and the late queen of England, Elizabeth the second." he explain. My eyes widened and I clicked my tongue.

"Alec, you're my idol." I told him. He laughed at me. "Aw, Sam you're so cute. I was just present. It's not like I did anything."

"Yeah, but how many people can say that they've attended to the coronation of Queen Victoria?" I said to him.

"I guess you're right. But you know what, I told you a lot about my past. How about you tell me a little bit about yours? I know you don't really like to talk about when you were human but can't help being curious."

"Um... okay, what do you want to know about my past that I haven't already told you?"

"Um... let's see... just to be clear I can ask about anything, right? Personal questions included?"

"Anything you want." I said through giggles. He had a scheming look on his face that made me want to pinch his cheeks and laugh at him.

"I know! Had you ever been to Italy before we met?" he asked me. I nodded and grinned at him.

"Huh, I want to go tell little nine year old me that three hundred and five kilometres away from where I stood back then was the man, who's really a vampire that would be the one! I want to see her face! I bet it would be priceless." we both laughed at that.

"Talking about childhood, Sam, we're going to your country so if it's possible I want to see a picture of you when you were little." he said matter-of-factly.

"But that's not fair! I can't see a picture of a little you!"

"Life's not fair." he said bluntly. I frowned at him but it wasn't long lived as he had his lips pressed to mine in a matter of seconds. "But sometimes its so good it's too good to be true." he had to break our kiss but then he kissed me swiftly again. I felt a little light-headed. It felt exhilarating when he kissed me.

"So, I just decided that I want to buy you something." he said, glancing at the shops around us.

"You don't have to! I have everything I need right here." I said, snaking my arm around his back.

"I do! Boyfriends buy their girlfriends presents. So I want to buy you something." I giggled lightly at him.

"Since when have you considered yourself my 'boyfriend'? I thought you considered that name demeaning for us."

"It is, but it is also a nice gesture to buy something for you. Plus, I love it how every time I say that you're my girlfriend or I'm your boyfriend your eyes twinkle."

"No they don't." I said defensively.

"You're too cute, Sam." Alec said. He kissed me softly on my cheek.

"But, seriously, I want to buy you something, to recover a little bit from the twelve years we lost."

"Alec, I already told you. I already have everything I'll ever need. What about you? Would you like anything?"

"You know, if we go back to that Victoria's Secret it would be a present for both of us." he said, wagging his eyebrows. "Alec, honey, you seriously need to get your head out of the gutter. And apart from that I already bought all I need from there. You know, for Paris..." I said, my gaze shyly on the floor.

"Sam... when I was telling you to go to that lingerie store I was only joking. It's not that I want to force you into it. I don't know how long it will take you to get over him. You obviously can't decide one day out of the blues that he's not going to affect you anymore. It takes time. So if you don't feel like it, even if we go to Paris I don't want you to feel obliged to do so. I don't mind waiting as long as you're by my side. " he put his hand under my chin so that he could lift my head up to look at him and put a lock of my hair behind my ears. "I don't know, Alec. I want it to be a memorable day and-" it was already difficult trying to find the right words, and Alec's sudden grin was not helping at all. "What are you grinning about?"

"I never imagined that that our night together in Paris meant that much to you." He said sounding half amused, half surprised.

"Well of course it means a lot to me. It has to be perfect! We were unlucky enough that our first and second all ended disastrously. It seems as if the universe has conspired against us, so now it's personal. I'm going to make sure nothing goes wrong, you can count on that." I said, determinately.

"Come on, Sam. Our first time wasn't that bad, if you don't consider the ending, and neither was our second time."

"You don't have to lie to me, Alec, the first time I was unexperienced. I barely knew how to do anything an the second time was a little bit hasty, you can't deny that." I answered grimly.

To my surprise, he shook his head, "Maybe you're a little bit right about the second time, though it was great, but you're sincerely dead wrong about our first time, love. It was beautiful, you were divine, Sam." I glanced down at the floor in shyness, the black pieces of gum stuck to the floor suddenly becoming very interesting. He squeezed my hand and I looked at him, his smile melting off any shyness I felt.

I slapped his arm playfully. "Oh, you."

"Ah, look!I think I know what I want to buy you." he suddenly said as he noticed an ad for Cartier love bracelets.

"That's really nice of you, but as much as those bracelets are cute I already have some thing that reminds me of you which I never take off." I said, my hands automatically reaching for the diamond pendant which I never took off. Alec smiled and we continued walking, the ad now forgotten. I felt his lips on top of my head, kissing gently my hair. I wish _Mama_and _Papa _could have met you Sam. They would have loved you." his voice was quiet, almost sad. He had never talked about his parents apart from the time he told me about his human life. I remained speechless. But I searched for my voice deep within me. Alec needed comfort and as his mate I would always be there for him.

"Me too. They sound like they were awesome people." I heard myself saying, my thoughts focused on trying to cheer Alec up.

"They were. They wouldn't have been proud of me, I've done much horrible things but since you came along and revolutionized my life I finally feel as if I have earned the right to speak their names."

"Then I'm really glade I came along." I said, pulling him closer to me.

"Me too, baby." his loving gaze made me feel lucky. Despite everything that happened to me since I became a vampire, the change, the bloodlust, the agony after I thought Alec was lying about our relationship, those lonely years I tried to fill with studying all over Europe... Gaius... they were all worth it, for Alec.

If I could redo history, I wouldn't redo a thing. I'd take everything life had thrown at me all over again... even Gaius and all he did to me... all for him.

"Sam!" Alec's voice was barely a whisper. He had stopped in mid tracks in the middle. People who had bumped into us were giving us annoyed looks and some of them even complained. I apologised to them but Alec didn't even spare them a glance. He was acting as if we were the only ones in the whole entire mall. He grabbed my hand and lead me to a corner, away from the majority of the public eye.

"Sam... did you really mean what you just said?" his voice still echoed disbelieve, as if what he thought I said pained him. Oh, no! I probably spoke out loud.

"What did I say?" I asked him worriedly.

"Y-you just said that you'd go through everything again for me... even Gaius. Is it true?" darn me for my cursed talking my thoughts out loud.

I nodded my head solemnly, my head tilted downwards so that my gaze was stuck to the filthy pavement beneath me.

I was taken by surprise when felt his soft lips pressing gently on mine. Shocked by his actions, I lifted my head up. This was all he needed to deepen our kiss. Once his lips started moving against mine it took me no time to react. Our lips moved together in perfect sinc, his hands were on my hips, keeping me closer to him, not that I would have ever moved. Unfortunately we were in public. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair and run my hands all over his sculpted chest. Thankfully he stopped me before I could lose control and drag him into the bathroom.

"You make me feel guilty. Sam do you realise the gravity of what you've just said?"

"I do. And it's true, Alec. You're my mate Alec, we're made for each other. Do you think I would think twice to accepting every think I went through when you're at stake?" I said logically.

"Sam, I don't want to hear you talk like that. You're my first priority. As long as I'm on this world I'll always be there to protect you. I promise- no I _swear_that no one except for me will ever touch you again." his golden eyes were lit, as if a roaring fire was dancing inside of them. I knew that kind of emotion of his. And I also knew that I could count on him and that I'd never be abused ever again.

The wound Gaius left was shrinking, I could feel it disappearing. Slowly, but it was still disappearing.

"Alec,"

"Yes, Sam?"

"You are strong enough to protect the both of us, but there is one thing even you don't stand a chance against." I grinned, already knowing his reaction.

"What is it?" His shoulders rose up in alarm.

"My determination to get you in a coloured shirt." I said pointing at his black shirt. He laughed out loud. "Fine, but no pink shirts. I'm sorry but that colour's just plain wrong on a man like me." I chuckled at him. "Fine. Done deal. Now come on." I said as I dragged him to the nearest Lacoste shop.

Daren's POV

I was second to a Ferrari. Always the second. I just couldn't catch up to the freaking car. I heard a voice inside my head, taunting me.

_You'll always be second. It doesn't matter if it's a Ferrari in Ridge Racer or the girl you like. You'll always be Number 2._

Guess who's voice it was which echoed inside my head. Alec. I pushed my Lamborghini to its maximum. I heard the controller make a little cracking sound under my grasp so I loosened my grip on it. I was close. The Ferrari never saw it coming. At the dying moments of the game I surpassed it and made it to the finish line victoriously.

Nerdy guys around me cheered. And yes, that included Alex, Jake and Logan. The only cute nerd I wanted to hear cheer my name was not here. And neither was the guy I despised, her jackass mate.

"Where the hell did Sam go?" I asked as we made our way to buy the game. "She and Alec left. Something about their second official date or something" Jake muttered. I sneered. Typical.

"So much for hanging out with us, He wasn't supposed to stay with her. I seriously can't stand that guy." I said. I know it was a little egoistic of me, but Alec's happiness with Sam sent me berserk. I could have easily been the guy who's lips were ravished by Sam's eager ones if he had never been in the picture. It would have been perfect, with Sam being my maker and all. I looked over at the guys who were giving me clearly disapproving scowls.

"Dude, you need to stop hating on Alec and accept him. He's the guy Sam wants to be with, she's made herself perfectly clear. I'm not telling you this to be a dick to you, I'm just telling you to spare you the useless pain." Jake pointed out to me. I scowled back at the group.

"You of all people shouldn't trust him, Jake. He almost cost you your imprint." I answered angrily. What the hell was wrong with them? How could they trust a guy who's been ripping throats for the past three centuries?

"You're right but I was present and back then it was obvious that he was a different person, Sam changed him." Jake answered.

"Plus, he saved our asses from Gaius, Sam included. You weren't there to see what Gaius did to her. I swear, I've seen ugly and messed up things in my time but that had to be practically the worse! You should be grateful Alec loved Sam to the point that he was willing to cross half the world to save her, or else I bet you and even the Cullen's would be dead by now." Alex said, his expression mimicking Logan's one of pure terror and loathing. They were saying the truth... but how could I ever accept Alec when Sam, the girl I constantly fantasized about was his?

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I-"

"It's alright, just try to keep the Anti-Alec talk to a minimum. I have a pretty god grasp on emotions of people around me, and well, honestly, Sam and Alec's relationship is like glue. They're stuck together, and nothing will ever get between them, I can see it and I hope that maybe one day my relationship with Bonnie will be as strong as theirs. But don't demoralize yourself. You' ll find that right person." Logan said sounding sincere and less severe of the three.

Yeah, maybe if i waited I would find my mate. But I have to be patient. I knew that I should apologise but it's easier said than done. Only time could change that.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

I watched as Alec skillfully played Assassin's Creed, wiping out all the enemies in his way without hesitation. As he did so he was telling everybody the story of 15th century Italy, about three hundred years earlier before he was born as a human. I wasn't that far off when I said he was old as dirt. Anyways, I listened to what he was saying, like everybody else in the room absorbed by his story. He had such a way with history that made it almost seem almost not boring. And so he told us about the Templar Knights, headed by the pope Borgia who were the enemies of the Florentine Medici, better known as the assassins. Sam looked like she was enjoying every minute of it, especially since she kept reminding us that she studied all these facts back when she was human. She accompanied Alec perfectly and her explanations were clear, like when she told us why the Borgia's were considered as the bad guys. Much to my surprise, I grew a sudden liking to the Renaissance when she told us that the Pope Borgia had two children, whom grew up to become ruthless murderers. His daughter, Lucrezia Borgia in particular used to poison her lovers! Huh, who knew History could ever be so enthralling. Sam and Alec would beat our old history teachers by miles. They made the history come alive.

After the fuss about the story settled down, the girls continued to chat amongst them, The guys kept encouraging Alec as he played and I went back to my bored out of my head state of mind. I picked up my laptop off the coffee table and tried to browse the web, yet it was all in vain, nothing held my interest for longer than five seconds.

Sam suddenly got up and went to search in the cupboards. The manager had said there were some food supplies in the kitchen but it was obvious that they weren't up to Sam's standard of cooking. She announced that she was going out to buy groceries and kissed Alec on the cheek before she left which caused me a pang of jealousy. I called out her name before she left."Hey Sam, do you mind if I come with you?" I asked her. I saw her glance at Alec swiftly who from the looks of it was glaring at me with such intensity that I could feel the pressure building up in my skull, as f he wanted to blow me up just by looking at me. Ah, if looks could kill I was a twice dead man.

"Um... I guess."Sam answered, unsure. She was biting her lower lip in nervousness. I knew that she hated being stuck in these positions.

"Sam, should I come with you two too? Just in case he goes out of line?" He asked, his frown showing his discontent.

"That's alright, honey. If he tries anything I'll twist his arm or something." Sam said with a playful smile, a smile so contagious it made me smile too.

"As long as it hurts I'll always be proud of you." Alec said. Sam shook her head and blew him a kiss before she exited. Alec gave me a chilling glare as I exited behind Sam, as if to say touch her and I'll kill you. I smirked at him and made my grand exit. I followed Sam outside our rented suite and downstairs in the car park where a rented seven seater Toyota was. As Sam walked coolly and calmly towards the driver seat, spinning the car keys on her pointer finger. With one quick motion I stole the car keys from her and bolted to the driver's seat. To bad I forgot that in England the driver's seat was on the right! Why the hell was the British driver seat on the right! It made me look like a freaking idiot! "Cute yet utterly stupid. Nice try though, keep trying Dar." Sam said as she held her hand out for the keys from across the driver's seat. Reluctantly feeling like a bloody idiot I handed her the keys 'cause she had won this battle like a boss.

"Sometimes I really don't like you Sam." I said to my grinning maker. She winked at me and reached over to ruffle my hair. Did she think I was like eight or something?"

"So... is there a reason why you wanted to come with me other than to make a fool out of yourself?" she asked me, her smile showing she was joking. I swear it was as if a alien had captured her and took control over her. I had never seen her so cheerful. It was as if Alec had done a spell on her. Her change in character was simply astounding.

"Is it so wrong I wanted to spend time with my maker?" I asked her innocently. Her face had that you-are-not-fooling-me look on it yet she accepted my lame answer. To be honest I didn't really know why I came. I thought it was out of boredom, but to be honest I was still pondering about what the guys said to me, about Gaius and all. After her drastic mood change I should be happy that she reunited with Alec, but if I said that, it would be a lie. I was glad that she was happy, but I wanted to be the cause of that happiness. I wanted to be the reason why Sam smiled. The confusion inside my head grew. I didn't know if it was love what I felt for Sam... maybe it was just lust... or simply the fact that she was the girl who saved my life when I had been a total dick to her.

"Daren... Daren stop staring at me or I might have to actually twist your arm."

I smiled at her, pulling out of my long train of thought. I noticed that she had already parked in front of a little grocery shop. "Come on, let's go. I said as I got out of the car.

"Daren, you're freaking me out. Just tell me what you want." Ah, at least a little part of the the blunt, old Sam was still there.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." I replied sharply. Her frown and determined look told me this wasn't the end of the discussion. We shopped in peace, Sam didn't utter one word, she just shopped and I glanced curiously at the objects I hadn't touched in a while. Mushroom soup, Tortellini, Prosciutto, mac and cheese, noodles. They all brought back memories of the few months before I died. I couldn't cook to safe my life so I risked my life whenever I tried to cook something for myself. I felt Sam vibrate with laughter next to me.

"Not only did you have gang members on your tail, but apparently you were already trying to kill yourself. Eating runny eggs with stale bread! who the hell does that?" Sam said, obviously her damed sixth sense butting in.

"Whatever. You know, If I were you I wouldn't be so peachy about this. We'll see who gets the last laugh. We're bound to dig some good stuff on you when we go to your country." I answered he. She appeared in thought for a moment until she shuddered. You guys would never let me live it down." she said her face scrunched up.

I chuckled lightly. The shopkeeper checked out our items and once Sam paid we left the minuscule shop.

Sam put the groceries a the back and I went to the left side to get in the passenger seat when Sam, using her full speed cornered me against the car.

"Daren, stop being mysterious and tell me what the hell you were talking about. I'm tired of trying to decipher your codes. I want to help you!" She was cupping my face tightly between his hands. Her rosy lips were just inches away from mine. I wanted to close in on those few inches yet I didn't want to upset her.

"I... Sam I was thinking about you actually."

"Me? Please tell me you were thinking what a bitch I am or something like that. Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top." Sam begged as she stepped as far away as possible from me.

"Sam, this is really hard for me to say but... I think I'm actually glad... Alec and you reunited."

"I'm sorry Daren, but you know I love Alec and - WAIT what? Did you just say-? Oh my God! Oh Daren I'm so relieved. I was feeling guilty because of you!" She was hugging me so tightly I felt as f I was going to burst with overdose of her scent. Her marvelous beautiful scent. I had to pull away or otherwise I knew I would end up kissing her neck which would result in Alec killing me for sure.

"You didn't let me finish Sam, I still have... feelings for you. I... our proximity-"

"You don't need to continue. I think that I understand. I'm just glad you're trying." I smiled weakly at her.

"Come on, let's go back to the suite before your jealous mate tries to accidentally kill me." I said putting extra pressure on accidentally. She smiled and nodded and soon we were on the way home.

"So I was wondering..."

"Yes?" she asked me.

"Um... so you're the only one in our group who can manage to turn a human without killing them like finally killing them, right?"

"Yes... Where are you going with this?" her voice was high with suspicion, as if she knew what I was going to ask her.

"Sam would you turn a girl if I asked you to?" I cut to the chase. She didn't look taken aback, just tired.

"Do you have anyone specific in your mind? Or are you just asking me out of the blues?"

"The latter."

"Well then I'd have to see what what kind of girl she is. If she's worthy of you and if she's be able to keep our secret than I'll think about it. You know that I don't like to turn people into what we are. I keep that as the very last resort." she answered solemnly. It was nice to know she cared that much.

"Thanks. I appreciate the honesty." She smiled at me and squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"And who knows, maybe you'll find a nice vampire girl, like Alec and I found each other." That would be great... but I doubted I'd ever find a vampire girl I liked as much as I liked Sam.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

**Hey guys! I know this was not that good, it was just a filler chap. Wile I was writing I was really skeptic about it. I miss writing often, but I had this Maltese test that kept me studying all weekend :/ I just can't get write in Maltese to save my live and it's my first language for crying out loud! Well, apart from my strange language disorders, I thought you guys would like to know that I'm planning the Part 2 of this story, which is going to be called Raptured. And the main characters are, nah I'm not telling you :P But I think you'll like it. Sam and Alec will still be main characters but there will be another important couple to pair...**

**For all of you Americans Happy Thanksgiving! We don't celebrate it over here but I just wanted to wish you a happy holiday!**

**Until the next time, my lovelies :3**


	51. Love in the Rain

**Chapter 51: Love in the Rain.**

**Alec's POV**

I bit my lip to stop myself from rushing over there and ripping off his head. When was he going to learn not to mess with me about Sam? On impulse to protect my mate, I got off the couch and made my way to the door. A hot hand gripped my arm to stop me. I turned around to look at Jake in annoyance.

"Let me go." I muttered darkly under my breath. I didn't know for sure what I was planning, but my mind was racing, anger fueling my thoughts. "Dude, you're not thinking straight. You'll end up doing something you'll regret." Logan warned me. I shrugged and shook my arm out of Jake's grasp. But as I tried to get out of the door, Alex, Danielle and Bonnie stood in my way.

"Alec, please calm down. You won't achieve anything by killing Daren. You'll only make Sam furious." Nessie reasoned with me. I knew that she was right but my mind couldn't see reason. There was only one path I could see ahead of me. Murder. A voice in my mind kept chanting,_kill,__kill,__kill.__Kill__him__or__he'll__steal__her__away__from__you._I couldn't allow that. I'd never allow that. Furthermore my scent no longer lingered within her so I was twice on edge. I felt the old, pre-Sam Alec take over me. The sadistic creature that I had been a few years ago. I growled at them and the guys instantly sheltered their girls. I was about to use my power on them to get them out of my way but Logan and Alex beat me to it. Alex mentally pinned me down to the wall furthest away from the door and Logan slowly sent calming images to me. It was of Sam, lightly caressing my hair and placing small, reassuring kisses on my neck and collarbone. Her calming features soothed me, and slowly pre-Sam Alec disappeared and left me in peace. Once I was calm and composed Alex let go of me. I opened my eyes and found six worried faces looking at me. I instantly regretted losing control like that.

"I'm so sorry. I swear I never meant to become so aggressive. I just lost control for a second. Again I apoligise. I'm mortified by my behavior.

Jake smiled emphatically at me. "Hey, no blood, no foul." he said.

"Alec, you know Sam wouldn't cheat on you for the world right? She loves you Alec, you two are the biggest proof of love in the world." Nessie stated. Again, all she said was true. I loved Sam and she loved me too, we were made for each other. I mean what are the odds of two different people from totally different backgrounds, hell even different eras, could ever met and turn out to be so perfectly carved out for each other.

"I know. It was just a moment of... weakness."I said, the last word uttered with difficulty.

"Sure you're alright?" Danielle asked me with a worriedly. The others all mirrored her look of worry.

"Yes." No, not really. I wanted Sam next to me where I could protect her. _No__Alec,__stop,__you__need__to__calm__down._I warned myself. I made the corners of my mouth twitch up in a pathetic attempt of a smile. I was tired of being surrounded by so many people so I excused myself, grabbed my laptop and went to sit in the balcony. I meaninglessly surfed the net. I felt as if was back in Volterra, hopelessly trying to find something to fill my endless time. I looked at the time. Twenty minutes passed... barely. I hated Daren. I utterly loathed him.

The sound of the door key inside the door was like the best orchestra to my ears. I abandoned my laptop and rushed to the door. Sam entered with Daren close behind her, carrying the groceries. "Oh, Alec-" I cut her of with my lips firmly pressing on hers.

"Oh, I could get seriously used to that." she said, her voice sounding cheerful. She kissed me on the tip of the nose and giggled. "Come on, we need to get going. I bet Jake and Nessie are starving." she said, pulling up the cuffs of her shirt. She dragged me in the kitchen and handed me a knife. I looked at Daren while I juggled the knife in my hands. I gave him a dark look that didn't need words to be understood. He shrugged and went of doing whatever. Almost everybody turned around the kitchen table to see what Sam was doing. To be honest I wanted to be alone with Sam. It had been a while since we kissed properly so I couldn't wait till we were alone. Sam showed everybody how to cook tortellini with ham and mushrooms, an Italian specialty, I believed.

When she was ready and Jake and Nessie ate they licked their lips. The routine went back to normal, the guys played video games, the girls gossiped and so the world was back in balance. Only Sam and I were left in the kitchen.

"Alec? You seem a little bit... off. Is everything alright?" I nodded unenthusiastically and Sam frowned at me.

"Alec... don't lie to me."

"It's nothing, really." she still didn't look convinced. Suddenly an excited expression crossed her face. "Come with me!" she took hold of my hand and led me gently to the balcony. After giving me a disapproving look for leaving my laptop on the floor and putting it back on the coffee table, she turned to face me. "Phone." she stated simply and held out her hand. I got out my phone and handed it to her, still not on track with her thoughts. She grabbed her phone too and put them on the laptop. She took my hand once more and led me to the balcony. "We're leaving for a while. It's going to be just you and me so there will be no distractions from phones or anything. Just you and me, like the old times." Hearing her say those words I felt my eyes widen. Could she be any more perfect than she is? I felt so proud to have fallen in love with such a girl. She was everything everybody would want for a mate.

"I love you Sam." I said, stroking gently her soft straight hair.

"I love you too, Alec." She stood up on the tips of her toes and reached up to kiss me. I lowered my head down to meet hers and my dead heart rejoiced.

She broke our kiss and I looked questioningly at her. She grabbed my hand. "Come on, let's go." Next to the balcony were we stood was a tall tree. I didn't know what exactly it was since I never actually interested myself in trees but it looked sturdy enough to support me and Sam. We jumped off the balcony and onto the tree. Sam laughed a hearty laugh. I was addicted to the feel of her lips on mine and hearing such a beautiful sound come from her mouth made me go berserk for her.

She was in front of me so I twisted her on her heel, she was still wearing the pumps she wore at the convention today. I grew to like them on her dainty feet. Snaking my arms around her torso and securing her position on the tree I crashed my lips to hers. She was surprised with my actions but it didn't last long as her lips stated moving once again in perfect synchronization with mine. She ran her fingers trough my hair, leaving in disheveled more than slightly put I didn't care, in fact I liked it. I nibbled at her lip and she moaned, music to my ears, so we turned our kiss into a French one. Her hand traveled across my chest, making my skin tingle even though there was my shirt in the middle. I grunted in pleasure. I let my hand travel down her waist where I squeezed her thigh. Sh moaned once more.

"Um... guys, don't you think it's best to get a room or something. Not that we aren't happy for you two but it's the sound effects we're not so thrilled about." Alex's voice cut through our little moment of intimacy. We looked at the balcony where our group stood. Everybody apart from Daren had either awed or mischievous expressions on their faces. Daren looked at me and Sam with a pair of emotionless eyes. Cold, empty. Just like mine used to be. I pitied him now. I knew what it was like to be alone in the world and it wasn't a nice feeling at all. Away from love, a person becomes cruel, robotic and sadistic. When that person's a vampire, the blood lust makes the darkness take over and the person becomes evil and heartless. As much as I couldn't stand him, he apparently meant something to Sam so I didn't want to see him going down that road.

"Fine, fine. Alec let's go." Sam said with an annoyed tone at the group. They laughed at her and she gave them the finger.

"Sam, we already know what you and Alec will be doing, no need to show us." Danielle said which made the group hold their sides with laughter. I shook my head at them, as Sam grabbed my hand and we jumped down the tree, landing softly on the pads of our feet with ease. The hotel we had chosen was as close as possible to some woods, obviously to be able to hunt so when we were well out of distance of the balcony, hidden completely by the the wild greenery, Sam pushed me against the tree and kissed me with a burning intensity. It felt as if with every second that passed, the kiss got more deeper. Our tongues danced together at a fast rhythm, are lips moved together with perfect timing. I had waited so long for this moment where I could kiss her with all I was worth for without any restrictions or people or phones stopping us. It was just her and me, as if the rest of the world was nonexistent. Sam's hand found it's way under my shirt, were she trailed every line on my chest, which felt as if they were caught up in flames under her touch. I slid my hand under her waist until my hand rested on her thigh which I pulled closer to mine. I cupped her bum and she let out a loud moan. I was uncontrollable by now. I I wanted all of her. I wanted to make love to her. Yet I had to be cautious. I pulled away much to both our reluctance. I needed to find an excuse or else we'd end up kissing once more and we'd end up regretting going all the way. "Baby, your eyes are black as the night sky and your skin is whiter than chalk. When was the last time you fed?"

She though for a moment until mumbling "Five days ago." I exhaled sharply. "Sam..." I said in a disapproving tone

She smiled and with her best seductive smile that made me want to kiss her into oblivion, she said my name. She started kissing along my collar bone, but I stepped away. I was a fraction of a second away from losing my control.

"Come on, Sam. At least just one elk or something. You have to take care of yourself." I said sounding like a very annoying know-it-all even to my own ears.

"Whatever you say, _daddy_**.****" **As she traced a finger horizontally across my chest. She started running, laughing as the wind flew through her hair. I broke in a fast run, trying to catch her, but as always she was much too swift. Her legs while running were almost a blur even to me. I found her with an animal dead in her arms. When she was ready she looked up at me and smiled a grin that showed her bloodstained teeth. She realised that her mouth was still stained with blood and put her hand to her mouth instantly. I laughed at her while she complained how disgusting that must have been. I just smiled and softly wiped away a drop of blood with my finger and put it to my lips. She was so cute when she worried, almost like a cute little angel.

My ears perked a the sound of a waterfall. "Hey, Sam do you hear that?" She grinned at me and took my hand. There was no need for words, we both head together towards the sound of the waterfall with linked hands. The sound led us to a track but I severely doubted any humans would go camping in he middle of November.

Though there was the track, the area was well hidden behind thick layers of everlasting greenery. Once we arrived, Sam gasped at the scene in front of us. And who wouldn't. It looked as if it was a secret piece of the lost garden of Eden.

"Oh my... this is beautiful!" she said with a hushed voice. "It looks like that waterfall from America, do you remember?"

"Oh, yes I do." It was the first time we made love after we reunited. It did look familiar, with its crystal blue water and hanging moss.

Suddenly Sam stated unzipping her skirt.

I looked half hopeful, half reluctant at her. "Sam, what are doing?"

"I'm going to take a swim, what does it look like I'm doing?" by now her royal blue shirt and the matching pumps she loved so much where throw on the floor and she stepped in the freezing water. I looked doubtfully at her. I was well aware that both places where we did it were close to water, and I still wasn't 100% sure she was over Gaius. Plus, I found that it was difficult for me to keep my hands off her while she was in her underwear. It had been over two months now so I found myself constantly thinking of her soft skin, and the fact that we were in Europe where a handful of vampires knew me, and obviously weren't best friends with me sent me on edge too.

Sure it was a little far fetched to think that any vampire who held a grudge against me - and trust me, there was quite the number - would try to attack Sam or anyone of the others. Anybody who held a grudge against me knew not to mess with me. Vampires are violent creatures who seek to take out all those who stand in their path, so being an ex-member of the Volturi, the group which stopped them from achieving what they wanted created me a few enemies. With my scent within her they'd know not to mess with Sam. I would kill everything in my path if Sam was ever threatened or harmed again.

"Alec... AH-LEC! Earth to Alec!" Sam said, now waist deep in water. "So are you going to stand there like a statue or are you going to join me?" She said, as she ran her hand across the surface of the water. I grinned at her and removed my shirt slowly. I knew she would just stare at me and I loved looking at her shy expression whenever she saw me bare chested. I removed my jeans and stayed in my boxers. I was about to join Sam when I had a brilliant idea. Running at unmeasurable speed, I grabbed Sam, who was calmly caressing the surface of the water and slung her over my shoulder. I ran up the slope, which was about the height of two men put together and jumped onto the freezing water which was relatively normal for us. Sam struggled in my arms until she was at a vertical position. When she was about to complain I put my lips to hers and kissed her, and that's how we fell into the water, with our lips crushing each other's.

As we floated up to the surface I expected Sam to throw a fit about how immature that was of me but this time it wasn't the case. Not that I minded but her lips were still steadily on mine, which surprised me, Sam wasn't usually this flamboyant.

We stopped kissing for just a few seconds, Sam surprised me once more when she told me, "Alec, you're being very bad lately; and you know what happens to bad boys, don't you?" Her voice was steady and sure yet alluring to no end."Oh, I know. I've spent the last few centuries being bad and this Mr. Nice Guy side of me is really getting boring... perhaps I should get a little part of the old Alec back... what do you think?"

She played with my lower lip with her finger until she finally said, "Personally I love Mr. Nice Guy but he worries too much. Right now just a little bit of old Alec sounds good." she started kissing at my collar bone, softly tracing her fingers across my chest until she reached my abdomen. Just when I was expecting the pleasure pain I usually felt from her touch, this never came. I opened my eyes and she wasn't standing next to me like she had been mere seconds ago. No, now she was standing against a tree on the cliff, biting her bottom lip in what was supposed to be an innocent way. Right now, exposed as she was in only her underwear and wearing that adorable expression on her face, she she looked much younger and naïve than she was in reality.

"Mr. Nice Guy would never even think of touching me, right?" Oh! I was thinking it. Not only that, I was stopping that thought from dominating me whole. As much as I struggled to to regain my self control the more it slipped away from my fingers. I tried, I honestly did.

But I failed.

And oh, was I glad that I failed.

Within less than a second I darted out of the water and to her. She, being much more quick than me jumped to the other side across the small waterfall and dropped into a playful battle stance which I guessed she had ripped off from on of the Jackie Chan movies. "Come on, old man!Let's see what you've got!" And that did it. I lost every ounce of self control I had. Her teasing voice held me captive. Hell, I've turned into a big mushy!

I jumped across the waterfall and landed in a much more intimidating stance than her. Then we grabbed each others hands and stared at each other while we turned around, stopping each other from attacking. We looked as if we were dancing.

"You're very light on your feet, twinkle toes." She grinned at me. Oh, it was payback time! lifted our hands while still grabbing them and shoved her against a tree. She was pressed between the tree and my body when I kissed her. Without her noticing, I unclasped her bra, probably she was too lost in my lips to even do so. Then, without warning whatsoever I grabbed her from the waist and pushed her off, clasping tightly her bra from the front as she fell. Anybody could predict what happened next. She fell, leaving behind her one of the relatively revealing clothes she was wearing. When she recovered from the surprise, she instantly put her arm around her to cover her chest while she muttered all sorts of absurdities at me. I smirked at her as she fell into he water.

I laughed so hard as her head bobbed out of the water. "You come down here and I'll show you!" she shouted in an angry tone from below. I smirked at her. "You already are, baby, you're only covering your front, I can can see everything from up here!"

She gasped and covered her chest with her other hand too. "You... come here right now you... you.. little coward and face me like a man." she stuttered. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips.

I kicked back and put my hands behind my head. "I think I'm comfortable enough right here."

"You... I miss Mr. Nice Guy." Sam pouted a me, trying a different approach. "Please come join me. Pretty please."

I just couldn't resist her any longer. I knew I vowed to myself to take it slow, let her recover but this time I just couldn't. I jumped down to get to her faster and we kissed like there's no tomorrow. Her hands were teasing me once more but I clasped her hands and put them over our heads so that I could take complete control of the situation. She gave in to me instantly. The feel of her soft skin on mine send me berserk for her. I knew that this would lead to us to going over the edge, which honestly I hadn't planned, but I couldn't stop now. I could feel her perfectly ready so I had no will power to stop. I kissed along her collar bone and tugged at her panties.

"Oh, Sam."

"Alec..." her voice sounded off, it didn't match the situation. Yet I couldn't bring myself to ask her what she meant by that.

"Alec did you hear that?" Her eyes scanned the area while mine remained glued to her beautiful soft skin.

"Alec wait..." No, no, no! We were so close! I couldn't stop now that we were over half way done!

"What?" I snapped. Once I saw the hurt in her eyes it brought back every ounce of self control I had. I stopped, even though I was literally trembling.

"Sorry, love. You know it's hard to stop once we start." I said through clenched teeth. Just because I could control myself it didn't mean that I didn't feel the urge to become one with her like crazy.

"No, baby, it's not like that. Listen." And so I did.

"Daddy, are we there yet?" a whiny voice asked. I smelled thee humans and their hearts and voices echoed through the bliss and serenity of the place. Damn humans, they always manage to ruin everything, it didn't matter if it was their environment, the economy or their own lives, they manage to screw them up all the same._Calm__down,__Alec_. I chanted at myself.

"We've arrived." A male's voice responded. It sounded close, too close. In a matter of few seconds, the couple turned around the corner, thus making Sam and I completely visible and exposed to them. Acting on instinct I grabbed Sam by the waist and pulled her down with me into the water. We dived at a blinding pace where some trees hung over the water and took refuge there. If we were to be seen we were screwed. The water was maybe just a few days away from reaching its freezing point so it was illogical that you'd find humans swimming coolly and casually without freezing to death.

"Alec! What are we going to do? We left our clothes there!" Sam hissed in utter panic while trying desperately to cover her chest.

"Wait for a little bit. We'll see what we can do." I answered uselessly.

We cranked our necks as much as we could so that we could see the family which consisted of a tall man carrying a backpack twice his size, a horsey woman and a teenage boy who apparently hadn't reached puberty yet, judging by his voice. "Jean, I will NEVER come camping with y- oh, what's that?" the woman started in a raspy voice. "They're shoes," Sam stiffened next to me. "OH MY GOD! These cost a fortune! They'd look killers on me." I had to stop Sam from darting over there to rip those shoes from the woman's hands.

Her husband scratched the back of his head. "Honey, not to break it to you but those shoes are too small to fit you."

The woman shrugged. "Oh, who cares! They're still worth a lot. We can sell them on e bay." Sam by now was literally begging me to let her go. "Not on e bay! Alec, _please_!"

"Sam, you can't. Even if you run so they won't see, how do yo thing they'll react when the shoes suddenly disappear? And what if you hesitate and they see you?" I tried to bring her to her senses.

"But Alec-" she whispered whined.

"No buts, Sam. We have to lay low."

"Mum, Dad. Look over here." the boy said. He had Sam's clothes in one hand and mine in the other. "To me this looks like some dude came to screw his girlfriend in the forest."

"Tommy, language! Now let me see those clothes, are they designer labels?" the woman snapped as she grabbed the clothes from his hands.

"It's illogical, Tom, they would freeze to death in this weather."

The boy shrugged and continued searching around. I saw him picking up Sam's bra which was lying on the ground. I had to clenched my fists to stop myself from beating up his sorry ass when he stuffed Sam's bra into his pocket. As if that wasn't bad enough he just had to sniff the lacy garment before putting it away out of his parents' reach. Just as I was about to go over there to teach that hormone infested young man a lesson, Sam tugged at my hand and pulled me towards the trees so that we could get away from the scene. Once we were out of hearing distance from the humans, we stopped.

"Well, it's official, the universe won't allow us a break. But it was nice while it lasted."Sam said as she hugged me gently.

"Do you want to continue where we left of?" I asked suggestively. She shook her head to my dismay. "Sorry Alec, I'm still grieving." Shit! Was she still that much affected by Gaius? I felt like I wanted to kill myself. The one time I lose control...

"Alec, it's not about what you're thinking, I recognise the look in your eyes whenever you think about him, I was talking about my latest loss. Alec tell me how will I ever find such perfect peep-toe pumps? They were my favourite and I lost them to a woman who wears an orange shell suit with a polka dotted yellow hair band!" Even though I was surprised by her words I had to say, she was a pretty good actress. I had no clue that she was talking about her shoes.

"Don't worry baby, their sacrifice won't be forgotten." I mock saluted her and we both laughed at how unbelievable the situation was. Suddenly she sobered up. "Um, Alec... Not to be a Debby downer but... how the hell are we going back to the hotel?" she asked me.

"And you say I worry too much. I'm calm as ever, enjoying the view." I winked at her. She chuckled and sat next to me on the ground. "No seriously, it's going to rain in a few moments and I have no particular wish to stand for hours in the rain in just a pair of panties." The moment she uttered the last word a clap of thunder echoed through the forest. Her visions were getting more precise by the years.

"Must be hell in your mind with those constant visions." I commented. "I know that you've made remarkable improvements since you came to the Clock Tower and fainted on the first step, but I didn't know you don't even get that vision look anymore." She shook her head. "No, actually I still do, especially when the visions regard people, but simple visions like the weather feel as if they're recorded at the back of my head, I know them without even thinking about them."

"Now stop trying to get off the subject. What are we going to do?" She paced worriedly all around the place while I just stared at her. Call me strange but I was happy with the turn of events for some weird reason. I guess any reason to be alone with her was good enough for me.

She stopped in front of me and tore a branch full of leaves from a nearby tree. She put the branch in front of her to cover her chest. "How about this? What do you think?" I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from bursting into a loud laugh. After a poor attempt I burst out laughing anyway. She looked at me with big annoyed eyes.

"I didn't know the _Au__Naturelle_look was in this season. I think that you pull the Eve look perfectly, baby. Perhaps I should follow your lead and walk around with a tree branch stuck to my-"

"OKAY! I get it, I get it. You know I should have a word with the guys. They've turned my mate into a dirty minded twenty-first century goof ball."she threw the branch at me while I dodged it smoothly.

"That was almost offensive. Luckily for you I'm in a good mood. How about I try to steal our clothes back?" She nodded fervently so I kissed her quickly on the cheek and left. I'd have to be fast, the humans would sense the bad weather approaching so they wouldn't take long to seek refuge in their tents. I realised at once that Sam's clothes where as good as lost so I went for mine which were just thrown carelessly onto a bag next to the half set up tent. I grabbed them and without ever stopping I ran all the way to were Sam was waiting.

"Where are my clothes?" She asked me as she grabbed the garments from my hands.

"I couldn't get them, sorry. But don't worry. I'll wear the pants and you can wear the shirt, it'll suite you just like a very short dress." she nodded in defeat. I slipped on the pants and then my shirt on her which reached just about two inches below her but. "I hate seeing you expose so much skin around others. Let's make it clear that this is an exception." By others I meant every man in the world. I wouldn't trust a gay man in a room with Sam in fear she'd turn him straight just with her good looks, let alone a single man, in particular Daren. He'd just eat this sight right up.

She sighed happily. "Ah, Alec, you amaze me. You just switched personalities from Guy-with-head-in-the-gutter to protective-old-fashioned-man. I know it's crazy but I love multi-personality disorder. You wouldn't be you without it." She kissed me softly on my lips while I caressed her wet hair. Just then in chose to start raining. We stopped for a moment to look up to the heavens when a rain drop fell onto her lip. Looking at her with her big golden eyes and rosy lips I couldn't help but thank faith for such a blessing like her. I brushed the rain drop away with my lips and we continued kissing in the rain.

XXX

**Hey, hope you liked this chap, it was fun to write. Sam's emotions just pour out from the tip of my fingers, she's such a fun character to write... let's hope you guys and I will like the new girl as much as we like Sam... yep, still not telling you :P I think we'll have about 6-5 more chaps till the end of Part 1, depending on my time and mood. I have already planned it out.**

**Spoiler alert! We'll see Alec and the guys trying to give Damon the talk about the birds and the bees, man I can't wait to write that ^.^**

**Until the next time, my lovelies :3**


	52. Mummy Issues

Chapter 52: Mummy Issues.

Sam's POV

"Come on, woman! How ling can it take you to pack up a few bags!" Jake hollered as we all waited for Nessie to pack. "Coming!" I heard her shout from inside. I went back inside to help her. She was jumping on top other luggage which just would close it was clearly way too over packed. I sighed and called the girls to come help too. Danielle, Bonnie and I got on top of the luggage to press them together further than they already were. After much struggling and even begging for the boys to help us, we managed to close it.

We called a couple of taxis and pilled up our luggage in each. Jake and Nessie got in the same taxi as me and Alec.

We told the taxi drive to head towards the nearest airport and we drove away. "So, you do realise that we're planning to leave the country without actually having an idea about where we're going?" Nessie pretty much summed up our whole situation. I sighed. "It's what I've been telling you this whole time! You can't just randomly go to the airport at eight in the evening and expect to pick your flight there and than, these things take planning." I ranted.

"Sam, you worry too much, let us arrive at the airport and we'll deal with it then. There's nothing else we can do anyway." Alec said as he put his arm around my the taxies were seven seaters so we had all the space we needed.

"Women." Jake said from the seats behind us, as it was some reason as to why we worried so much. "Yep, though they still make our lives difficult we wouldn't have them any other way." Alec said to Jake.

"True that." the werewolf answered. I saw the aged taxi driver smiling in the rear view mirror.

"You know, you remind me of me and my Olivia." he said in a heavy British accent. "We fight like cats and dogs but we wouldn't live without each other." I returned his kind smile and he continued focusing straight on the road. After about a couple of hours we arrived to the airport. Alec and Jake went to get our luggage from he back. Just as I was about to pay the driver I had a vision of his wife having a seizure. I looked at him with sorrowed eyes as I payed him. "Sir, today I suggest you take the rest of the day off, go to your wife and tell her you love her. It's the best thing you can do today, I think business will be slow." something about my voice. Maybe the seriousness with which I spoke made him realise that something was up as he nodded absentmindedly and left. When Alec asked me what I meant by what I said to the taxi driver and I explained my vision to him he kissed me softly on my cheek. "Not everybody can be as luck as us, but at least he'll get to help his wife when she'll need the help." We took each other's hands and waited as the others arrived. When we arrived in front of the information desk everybody started making suggestions where we should go. Some suggested Greece, others Germany or Spain, no one agreed on one thing, that is until Daren, being the fat mouthed douche he is, which I still love as if he was my own brother, suggested the one place I resented and hoped to never set foot on

The place where it all began, literally - Malta.

"That's a great idea!" Daniel we said, her eyes brightening up.

"Yes, we'll get to see the place where the glue of our little group was born!" Bonnie said. I looked at her questioningly. "Glue?"

"Yes, you're like glue, Sam. It's because of you that we escaped Gaius and that we're here today." Alex continued.

"Well Ale did most of the work." I mumbled. My mate shook his read. "No really, I just incapacitated him. You where the one who pulled yourself together enough to unite the group into one, despite the pain."

"And if it weren't for you I wouldn't even be alive, so thanks." Daren mumbled under his breath.

"If it weren't for you I would have never had the courage to talk to my son, face it, Sam, you are the glue." Logan summed up.

"Aww you guys, this calls for a group hug!" I said reaching in front of me where Daren stood. We grouped up and hugged each other... too bad it turned awkward after half a second.

So we asked the information desk lady when the next flight to Malta was, much to my reluctance. Just my damned luck, it happened to be in three quarters of an hour. We got on the plane, though I couldn't help but feel as I if I was moving robotically. There were much things I hadn't deal with about my past, and honestly never wanted to. I wasn't sure if going back was the right thing to do, at least until my mother died...

"Penny for your thoughts." Alec said to me once we were seated and the plane was almost ready for take off.

"I... I'm just really skeptic about going back. You know that my mother is still alive, right?"

"Well, yes but-"

"Tell me Alec did you ever go back to the place where you were born?" I asked him.

"No, but-"

"Then what makes it different from me not wanting to go back to my birth place?"

"If you'd just let me finish a sentence. Sam I don't want to offend you but I think there's a difference between what happened to you and being burned at a stake, literally."

"Well, when you're right, you're right. But I just can't face her again, Alec." I buried my face in his shoulder so my voice came out in a muffle.

"You won't have to, we'll just spend a day or two there. You won't even have to think of her!" he said, making it sound so easy. "I hope you're right." he kissed me on top of my head. "Of course I am. Just relax."

After about a couple of minutes, a young girl probably in her early twenties sat down next to Alec. Of course she just had to flash a flirtatious smile in his direction despite the fact that he had his arms wrapped around me. When the plane left the airport she inconspicuously rubbed her arm slightly with Alec's in attempt to start small talk. I bit my tongue and instead focused on his bittersweet scent. As much as Alec smoothly avoided her, she was like a bad weed, she wouldn't give up. I had to draw a line when she asked him his number.

"I'm sorry but I don't think it's polite to ask for his number when he's clearly mine." I said. I knew he was proud by how territorial I sounded over him when his chest swell up. The clingy girl insulted me in Maltese, probably thinking I wouldn't understand, oh but I understood well enough and when I answered her back, her eyes flew wide and she didn't speak to Alec again.

"What did she say to you?" Alec asked me, probably trying to decipher the unknown language that was my native tongue.

"She called me a prostitute, a bitch." I answered nonchalantly. He looked at her with a look that sent shivers rolling all over my skin.

"What did you answer her?" he asked me. I smiled mischievously at him. "I'd rather not say." he grinned and kissed me dominantly, marking his property. I was proud to be called his.

After half an hour I felt the fog creep up on me. I blinked and when I reopened my eyes, I was transported back to my old home. Everything was quiet, perfectly still. That is until I heard someone moan in pain. And the scent of blood. Bad blood. I thought there was no way that pure human blood could smell bad. But I was wrong. Using my full speed I ran to the source of the foul stench. I found my mother in the bathroom. She was just urinating but it seemed as if it pained her to do so. She had purplish bags under her eyes and she looked like a mess. I was not the brightest in human symptoms but I knew one thing for certain. These were all the symptoms of an S.T.D. And the saddest part was that this was a present vision. There was no way I could stop it. When in got back to reality I realised that I was gripping Alec's shirt as if my live depended on it and I was sobbing quietly, making such few noises that only my friends and Alec could have known that something wasn't alright.

"Sam, baby you're scaring me, what's wrong?" Alec asked me. I looked at him with ashamed eyes, oven though it was not my problem to bear, how could I tell him that his mate's mother is a floozy, practically an unpaid whore? And since he wasn't the most modern guy around it would make it about twenty times harder to explain to him what an STD was. No a little white lie wouldn't hurt anybody. It wasn't even a white lie, it was not telling all the truth. I'm sure Alec wouldn't need to be bothered with these silly details.

"Nothing, I just had an... um... a vision."

"Of what?" he asked me. The warmth in his worried voice made me feel protected, that he would never judge me but I still couldn't tell him.

"Um... a car crash back in America but we can't stop it, we're literally going on the other side of the world."

"Are Damon and his family involved in it?" he asked, with a horrified expression showing his concern for Damon. Wasn't he just adorable when he was caring like that? And yet you still can't bring yourself to tell him the truth, an annoying voice whispered in my head. Ugh, shut up, brain!

"No, they're not. I don't know the victims." I answered.

"Sam, you've never had a future vision that you couldn't chance. I doubt your visions would show you something you couldn't change." he had me deadlocked there.

"Well, maybe they've made a mistake." I said dumbly. I was a really, really bad liar.

He sighed. "You can tell me when you're ready Sam." he said. His voice sounded hurt, and it pained me to see the doubt in his eyes but I just couldn't tell him. It was really for the best.

_Hmm,__trouble__in__the__Land__of__Love...__Looks__like__the__perfect__couple__isn't__so__perfect__after__all._

It sounded like the voice of someone I know. It wasn't the usual snobby voice in my mind that I assumed was the voice of my conscience. No this was different. This was supernatural. Like the numerous times Gaius had commanded me to do his bindings. I always heard his voice swirling around in my head. But Gaius was dead, right? I knew one thing for sure. Whatever it was it scared the crap out of me.

"Who said that?" I asked out loud. I sat up straight, making a few people who were trying to get some sleep look at me in annoyance.

"Sam, calm down, nobody said anything?" Alec cooed to me, despite the fact that I had probably hurt him by lying so badly to his face. "No, Alec, you don't understand. It was like a voice in my mind, like Gaius' voice." I whispered. I saw his hands ball into fists.

"Was it Gaius' voice? Are you sure he's dead? But I saw you incinerating him, it's not possible for him to heal after that, he was literally ashes!" Alec said looking far away as if that would transport him back to the awful place where I has been held captive by my maker.

"No it wasn't Gauis' voice. But it had the same effect, as if there was an intruder in my mind." I said to him.

"Did the intruder's voice remind you of somebody?" Alec asked logically. I nodded, "but I can't put my finger on who's voice was it." The others by now had all caught up to our conversation. All of us wouldn't admit it but we were still afraid to utter Gaius' name out loud. It was a taboo for us.

_What__the__heck's__wrong__now,__Sam?_The voice asked. I shuddered. But this time I paid attention. It was such a familiar voice I doubted how I didn't realise the first time.

"Daren! It's your voice!" I said in a bewildered tone. "Oh my God, how could I have not realised it? You have a power! Come on, try it on somebody else!" I said, some passengers started shushing me so I tried to keep my voice on low from now on. "Try what? What power?"the clueless Daren asked me from a couple of rows behind mine. "You thought something at me right. Focus on somebody and then say something in your _mind_. Who will volunteer to be our guinea pig?" After about five minutes of discussing, an eager Nessie was the victorious one from the list of candidates. "Do what I told you to do, Daren."

"But-"

"Just do it." I knew I sounded crazy but I didn't care. Daren was like my brother or my own son. It made me happy to see that he owned a power like us. Practically everybody in our little group could do something. I knew that he never said anything about the fact that he had been the only one without a power but I knew that it bothered him. Speaking from a vampire's point of view, when you're in one, if not the most powerful coven in the world you wouldn't want to be the weak link. And if Daren's gift was as great as I predicted it could be very useful in a fight or whatnot.

"Ohh! I heard you! Wait- why did you say _peanut__butter_ in my head?" Nessie asked the newly discovered telephat.

"It was the first thing that came to my mind." Daren answered simply.

"Really? That's the first word that comes to your mind?" Alex asked him.

"Well, I was thinking that it was a funny word. Peanut Pea-nut." And for the next, pointless five minutes, everybody tried to say peanut without laughing, which we failed, might I add. But at least it got my mind off my mother. I really had to thank Daren... but wait... how could he have possibly known that I needed a distraction. Does he not only send his thoughts to others but also _read_ minds?

"Daren, can you by any chance read minds too?" I asked, hoping for a big fat no. I received an answer mentally after a few seconds.

_No, it only works one way._

Oh thank god!It was bad enough that now he was annoying me out loud and in my head, it would have been torture having him snooping in my mind.

After that the plane ride was pretty quiet. We arrived in the country at three in the morning. When we arrived we pretty much had nowhere to go so, they all turned to me.

"Why are you all looking at me?" I asked them as I sat on my luggage. "Well, you lived here for so long, we'd think that you can guide us." My eight clueless friends looked up to me. I sighed and started reeling my luggage to the car rental stand. A bored man was sitting there, looking as if he wished he was anywhere except here. He straightened up once he saw us approaching.

We made all the necessary arrangements and after many disbelieving gazes about my false legally adult age we finally rented two Toyota Vitz, not much but we wouldn't need anything better. Just as we were leaving the guy said something that made me aware of how easily I could have ruined our holiday. "By any chance, do you use our services often? You look quite familiar." I quickly denied it and left with the car keys and documents.

"Guys, he recognised me!" I whispered as we made our way outside towards the cars hastily.

"Did you know him when you were human?" Alec asked me. I shook my head. "He must have recognised me from the news. Not many people go missing in this country so they make quite a fuss."

"Oh, well in that case take this," Bonnie said as she handed me a red French barrette that matched her hair colour. "Not the best disguise in the world but it's better than nothing."

"Thanks, Red." I said and slipped it on. We got in our cars and everybody turned to me again. "Where to, sweetie?" Alec asked me from the shotgun seat. I tightened my hands on the steering wheel. I wanted to see my mother. I was this close, how could I not see her for one last time?

"Follow my lead, Alex," I said to him as he was driving the other car. "I'm going to take you to my old house." And with that I drove off. "Sam, are you sure?" Alec asked me, probably remembering our previous discussion. I nodded, unable to speak as I took in the familiar surroundings. I turned around the roundabout and in less than three minutes we arrived.

"Wow, talk about short distances." Jake said as he stepped out of the other car. "I know right. So which one was your house?" Logan asked me. I didn't give them an answer but I think my staring at the huge two story house with hedges was enough of a reply.

When I finally regained my voice, I said, "Let's go." Using my fool speed I climbed over the hedge and onto the sides of the building. The others mirrored me and helped Nessie and Jake up too. We climbed inside through the open window that lead to the upstairs corridor. The familiar smell hit me like lightening, bringing back some of my childhood memories to me. Silently, I led them to my room. I took a deep breath. I didn't know what I was expecting, my mum had probably turned it into a storage. So you must understand my surprise when I opened the door and found the room untouched, as if it had been frozen in time. There wasn't even a spec of dust.

"Oh my god! It's as if I never left." I put my hand over my mouth. "My homework,my notes, my semi-laptop... it's all here." I said as I ran my hand across my old notes. "Sam your room was beautiful." Danielle said to me. It was painted in broken white but one of the walls was painted cafe latte with a burgundy and black silhouette of a tree during autunm. I had been obsessed with sceneries so I had posters of New York, Paris, Tokyo and London all over my room.

"Sam, may I ask you why you have pictures of other man glued to your wall?" Alec asked as he pointed to a picture of Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvator from 'The Vampire Diaries'. I know, ironic much?

"My mum used to think that I was um... that I liked women cause I wasn't a crazy flirt like her so I got that picture to shut her up." I answered which made them laugh. I shushed them up. The last thing I wanted was my mother finding us here.

"Holy shit! Sam, you're a size C!" The guys were all looking at one of my old bras! On second thought maybe I shouldn't thank Daren and instead smack him upside the head.

"Do you mind!" I said as I started reaching over for the plain garment. He escaped me and put on the bra over his shirt. He started shaking his chest as if he had boobs. "You little..."

"Oh, Sam you're just jealous cause it looks better on me!" he teased. I finally grabbed it and stripped it off him.

"But you couldn't possibly know that, could you?" I said with a wink and slipped it inside one of Alec's jacket pockets.

"Wow, somebody has loosened up alright! You're becoming really funny Sam." Jake said. I smiled and looked at Alec who seemed to be pleased with me. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he loved it when I teased him.

"Is someone there?" My mother's voices sounded close. They all looked at me in sheer panic. While I just stood there, frozen. The door started creaking open and I felt Alec tug at my hand. But I couldn't move. I was frozen. The door opened and my mother came into view, carrying what looked like a broom.

"S-s-sam?" She said after a moment. I looked at her, unable to speak. When I finally regained control of my voice, I managed to whisper, "Aw, ma." I said with a wave. She started shouting and saying she was crazy. She spoke in perfect Maltese yet i couldn't understand half of it. I had forgotten most of my language.

"Ma, qed tohlom!" _Ma__you're__dreaming!_ I uttered helplessly after a few seconds trying to remember the Maltese words.

"Min hu dak?" _Who__is__he?_ She said, pointing to a shocked Alec who was gripping my hand tightly as if his life depended on it.

"He's my um.. boyfriend... from the dead." I said in normal English for Alec and the others' sake. "He... and my friends.. are foreign." The others joined us from the shadows, making my old room seem much more crowded. "Ma, I... this dream is of what my life would have been had I not died." I started lying.

"H-how did you die? Did you commit suicide?" she asked me in a whisper. One of her many boyfriends had been British so she spoke in clear English.

"I don't remember but I didn't commit suicide." I said... could this lie get any more complicated.

"So this is the man you would have married?" She asked me as she looked at Alec with intense eyes. I nodded. I knew I was committing a major no-no for our vampire society and making everybody my accomplice but what the Volturi don't know won't hurt them. "Gosh, Sam he looks like a fuckin' model, you sure know how to pick 'em, just like your mother." She said, stepping closer to us.

"MA!" I wanted the ground to swallow me. Around me everybody was vibrating with silent laughter, with the exception of me and Alec, of course.

"You know, if you weren't my daughter's man..." she trailed of flirtatiously and then winked at the poor, confused Alec. It wasn't funny, at least to me who knew the truth it was disgusting considering the fact that she had landed herself an STD thanks to her uncontrollable sex urges. She disgusted me, I was not happy to see her again, I was ashamed of what an addict to the dirty she had become.

"That's not funny, Ma." I said to her.

"Well, baby, your friends are laughing. Why don't you present me to them and your lovely, scrumptious man!" I presented the guys to her.

"Sam, you would have made such a beautiful young woman." she said and then reached over to hug me but I couldn't loosen up. I was as rigid as a tree. "It was hell here without you. You know how people are, they spread horrible rumors about you! And I... I was alone and..." And after that she burst out crying. The others, especially Alec who was not used to human emotions almost at all, just stared at me. I told them to sit down, my mums emotional breakdowns lasted forever. I almost took no notice of her rambling, that is until she said something that changed the poor opinion I had of her to a worse one.

"Sometimes I wonder if I did the right thing when I gave you those drugs to stop you from seeing that horrible stuff. I wonder if it could have prevented your death."

I stood up. "What did you say?"

"N-nothing." she said. "You can't fool a psychic!" I said. I put my finger to her temple and it all came back to me.

_This w3as the last clear memory I had before my world started getting tinted in black at the end. It seemed like after this episode, my memory was cut short. And so was my health. It all started when I was about six years old, on a typical Monday at my house. September, 10th, 2001, to be more precise._

_There was a knock at our front door._

"Sam honey, go open the door please." my mother said.

"Okay mummy." I said and picked up my Barbie in one hand and scurried to the front door as fast as my little legs could carry me. I have always been a short girl, so I had to use the little plastic stool my mum would leave next to door for me to climb on.

"Who is it?" I asked, trying to reach the peep hole obviously to no avail.

"It's daddy, sweetheart, open up." I heard my dad's familiar husky voice say from behind the door. I opened it, jumped off the stool and removed it from behind the door. My dad entered looking all flustered. "Hey, Sam dear, how was school?" he asked me. "Fine." I said, not really caring to elaborate. My dad was not one to are much. He just asked so that he wouldn't get scolded by my mother for not paying attention to me and her.

He went in the kitchen and of course, he started complaining to my mother about the food. Blah, blah, I'm tired of eating all these preservatives... blah, blah, how could you burn pre-cooked food. It was always the same. After my dad stormed off to shower, promising to come watch the movie with us, though both my mom and I knew he would be chatting with his friends online. Through I was just a six years old, I was pretty smart for my age. So my mother and I embarked on an adventure with Shrek as he fell in love with Princess Fiona, how lucky for him.

Halfway through the film I started feeling quite lightheaded. My breathing started coming in low short pants. My mother was snoring soundly as I rested on her lap but with the sounds that I was making she woke up startled.

"Sam, what's going on?" she asked me as the sandman fought with her tries to stay awake.

I couldn't talk. I kept panting to a point were oxygen would no longer reach my lungs. I started to panic as I was slowly loosing consciousness. I wanted to ask my mum to help me, to do something to stop the blackness from reaching me but it was too late.

I woke up, my eyes feeling puffy. I felt slightly thirsty. I expected to wake up in my soft bed but I laid on a desk. I frowned and tried to get a clue where I was. A device that looked like a strangely shaped alarm clock had written 11-09-01, 08:45 on it. I though hard and remembered that the last date I had written on my math homework was of the day before. But still this looked nothing like my school. I got off the desk and many people passed by me, dressed smartly in suits just like dad's. I tried to stop someone, to ask them where I was and where my mommy was. I stopped my quest for one moment as I looked outside from a huge window. The view was mesmerising. I stared deeply and lost myself in the busy world below me. The people looked like ants and the cars looked like giant bugs. I laughed at them. Suddenly something very big entered my vision. I didn't recognise it, but I knew it was awfully near and headed straight towards us. I started to get frightened and backed away. I knew it was too close to stop now so I screamed a high pitched scream but nobody seemed to notice me or even hear it. Suddenly the glass burst as the thing, I now recognised as an aeroplane crashed in the building. People screamed, and so did I as I tried to run for dear life but I stumbled. Suddenly everything became so slow, as if it was a film on slow motion. The colours started fading until there was nothing but whiteness again. I blinked and suddenly I wasn't in the huge white canopy anymore but in my mother's arms as I kicked and screamed. I could breath once more but now hot tears were running down my cheeks and I still had to catch my breath. It felt as if I was rising from the water after being dunked for a very long time.

"Sam! Sam I want you to tell me want happened. Honey please don't do that! Sam! Peter get down here this instant. Something is wrong with Sam!" she shouted. I stopped kicking and held on to her as if she was my only salvation.

"Mama I had a very bad dream. I was in a tall tower and a plane crashed in! It was so scary mum! I thought I was really there!" I explained to her in stutters. She held me tightly. "It's okay dear." she said and reassured me.

The next day I was going to school as normal. My mum wanted to have me checked because of the hyperventilation but my dad disagreed.

"Come on Sam. I'm going to be late for work! It's already nine o'clock!" she said as I picked the crayons which were spread on the table.

"Breaking News!" a reporter said on television. For one moment even my mom was silent as the report explained the terrorist attack on the Twin Towers. My mom looked at me as terror washed through her. "I refuse to let my daughter become a freak!" she shouted. Back then I was innocent enough to miss the obvious reason why she was so scared. She put me in my booster seat and drove like a maniac. I could see the freaked out expression she had on her face through the rear view mirror. I was innocent enough to ask. "What's wrong mummy?" but that question was never answered.

She parked in front of the St. James Clinic and demanded to see the psychiatrist immediately. I did not know what a psychiatrist was back then so I just frowned, unsure of what was happening around me. The receptionist told her that she had to make an appointment, but the minute my mother pulled out some notes out of her purse the receptionist said that the doctor would be right with us. After half an hour of impatient tapping by my mother and unanswered questions asked by me, the door finally opened. I was put on a leather couch that kept sticking to my thighs, in the sticky weather that September brought. My mother spoke to the doctor and the nurse in a hush voice. I was able to catch only a phrase or two. "Money's not a problem... I don't care what you do as long as she doesn't remember... as long as she **NEVER** remembers!" she said. The next thing I know the doctor gave me some water, but I knew there was something added to it.

Sweet numbness crawled on me and I drifted off to a restful, dreamless sleep.

"You, I can't believe you mum! I just can't." I said. I sat down on the bed and buried my face in my hands. She did it again.

"Sam, are you alright?" Alec asked me.

"I'm so fucking NOT alright. She knew what I could do, she knew that I was psychic and to hide the abnormality in me she drugged me all my life."

"I'm sorry Sam, I did it for you-"

"Please! Let me ask you one thing? What are you happier about? The fact that I was only called weird and not a freak or the fact that thanks to your addiction to sex you've finally landed yourself an STD?" My mother and my friends gasped, Alec looked confused but thankfully Daren nodded knowingly and informed him telepathically. I waited for his reaction, which surprisingly wasn't disgust, but worry, not for my mother, but for me. I realised it then. I did not need my mother, she wasn't my mother any longer. I looked at Alec and with him I had a future, with him and my friends.

I looked at my mother and with her I saw a dead end, death, pain. I had had enough of that to last me for a thousand life times. I turned my back on my mother and all the sorrow she represented. I grabbed a photo frame of me when I was seven, something that I had promised Alec a long time ago and took the best decision I've ever taken in a long time.

"Bye mum"

And with that my friends and I left, leaving my mother crying in a puddle of her own tears.

XXX

Alec's POV

We rented a flat in the morning. Sam was still in a very dark mood from last night. She sat in a shady balcony outside where the sun couldn't reach her. Even I gave me some space, obviously after what she learn about her mother she wasn't in the mood for talk. After a whole day, I just couldn't take it, seeing her so depressed. I went there ans sat next to her. She handed me a photo of her, when she was still a child. She was the most adorable little girl I had ever seen!

"I promised you'd show it to you so, ta-da... I guess." Her voice was still broken a little. I pulled her on my lap and kissed her forehead. "You were so cute."

She smiled, "So I'm no longer cute?" She asked me. I grinned at her. "You're not just cute, you're smart, you're beautiful, you have a great fashion sense," We heard Nessie scoff from the other side of the apartment which brought a smile to our lips. Sam had chosen to tone t down to sweat pants, an old shirt and a bun on top of her head, which Nessie considered as a federal offense.

"Sam, you wanted to see me as a little boy, right?" She nodded. Can you take us to see this particular vision?" She nodded once more. She took my hand in hers and touched my forehead, and fog surrounded us. When it cleared up, I recognised instantly the place where we stood. This was my home before my parents died. After a second or two, the child versions of me and Sam emerged from the living room. We ran after each other and our smiles were pasted on our faces.

"Oh my God! And you said I was cute!" Sam said as she looked at my past self. Next my mother emerged , and this took me a second to process. My mother had been such a caring, wonderful woman.

"She was beautiful." Sam said softly next to me as she wrapped her arms around me. "She was, wasn't she?" I said. "I just wish she could have met you, saw us together, She would have been so proud! She would have loved you, cared for you as if you where her own daughter." I said to Sam. "I'm sorry about your mother Sam, I never realised it was that bad. I-" she interrupted me as she pressed her lips gently to mine. "Alec, when I looked at my mother I saw death, despair, agony; everything my life is without you, and then I look at you, and you give me hope. You're my light Alec, my light when every thing's bathed with darkness." her words were like poetry to me. Deep, beautiful words that meant the world to me.

She left my arms after another soft kiss and went to stand in front of my younger past self, who obviously had no idea that the love of his life was standing in front of him. "I love you. And in a few centuries I'll be able to hold you in my arms and I love you forever."

She turned to my mother's vision self next. "I wish I could have met you. I wish I could have had the chance to call you my mother. Thank you for bringing to life the best thing In my life. I promise I'll take good care of him."

Next she turned to my sister, " We may have many differences but if we have anything in common it's our love for your brother, of course yours is sisterly. I'll promise I'll take care of him, you can trust me. And if you'd ever want to join us all you have to do is say so cause if it makes Alec happy then I'm happy, Lastly, I hope you find a nice man that treats you and adores you as well as Alec does for me.

I was out of words. I walked over to her and kissed her with all that I had in me and with that we broke the vision and returned back to reality. She was right. She was my light as much as I was hers.

She was my future, a future that I couldn't wait for.

**XXX**

**I hope you enjoyed this, the ending was really sweet. This took TWO weeks for me to squeeze enough time to write. I apologise for the long wait but I'm having a really hectic year. And I should warn you that I'll probably be able to upload once in two weeks. I'M SO SOOORRRY! My one week schedule will probably resume after the second week of February. I'll try my best so please bear with me :)**

**I'd really appreciate if you review cause I really worked hard to squeeze enough time for this. I hope it wasn't boring or anything but I think you'll be pleased to know the Paris chap is in two more chapters!**

**So, until the next time (which hopefully won't be so long), my lovelies :3**


	53. She's his little Angel

**Chapter 53: She's his little Angel**

**Sam's POV**

Ah, Malta, sweet, sweet, land where I'll probably won't be returning anytime soon. As I looked out of the plane's window I realised just how much I would miss this beloved little country in the middle of this landlocked sea. Apart from what I discovered about my mother's betrayal, it wasn't that bad. Today we were boarding the plane, on our way to the beautiful country that was Spain. I tightened my hold on Alec's hand, and he squeezed my hand reassuringly in return.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me. I could feel his cool breath on the top of my head.

"Well, honestly, I don't know. I don't know if I did the right thing with my mother. She'll run out of cash soon and knowing her she'll do something really stupid to get the money." I said in exasperation. Later that day, after I visited my mum I had a vision of a lawyer informing her that her bank account had run out of cash. And I kind of felt bad that I didn't do anything about it.

"But, love, she's no longer your concern. That's not a problem that you have to bear. Tell me, do you remember what I told you about the weak and the strong, back when we were still in Italy?" he asked using his mentor voice. I sighed and nodded. I didn't know how many times he made me repeat this phrase back in the day. "In life there are two kinds of creatures, the strong and the weak. The strong survive as they struggle for survival and nature rewards them, but the weak are wiped away, and ridden of, as they aren't of use to anybody, not even themselves."

I had told him many a times that it was unfair and cruel, but come to think of it, it is quite true. Well, after all who has ever said that life was easy and fair? It really was cruel and as much as unfair as it sounded, Alec's theory was true.

"Love, I don't want to sound harsh but she really was weak, I dare say that she survived thanks to you. You should be proud of yourself, for being able to put up with that situation but now you've got to let nature take it's course." he sounded so grown up that I didn't even dare to look up, in fear of seeing that ancient look in his eyes. He sounded wise, like somebody who had tasted a big portion of life. I swallowed and looked up to him. He didn't look as I suspected, no instead he looked with loving eyes at me. I reached up, enough so that our lips could meet. It may not have been powerful put that small kiss held all the warmth in the world to me. "Oh, and Alec,"

"Hmm?" he was still touching his lips to mine so I felt his breath mix with mine.

I smiled at him, waiting for one of his funny reactions. "Sorry if my mother hit on you... repeatedly." Up till now I thought that Alec was shameless, he never seemed to be embarrassed, but apparently I had hit a nerve. He looked away from me and squeezed his nose bridge. "Don't remind me, the guys have been tormenting me about it all morning, making kissing noises behind my back and hinting at certain mental pictures..."

"Eww! Gross! She's like fifty!" I said, now it was my turn having the hard time removing the mental pictures from my mind. As I once said, you can turn a man into a calm, controlled vampire, but no venom in the world is able to wipe away the boy brain. I wasn't sure if I could survive the next who knows how many years with these perverted guys. Sigh. Might as well get used to it.

"My poor little baby's mind is in turmoil." I said. I kissed his warm cheek.

"Aww, did you hear that Jake? Her little baby! How sweet!" Daren said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. I was sitting on the outer seat where across us, Nessie, Jake and the much beloved, Daren were seated.

"Daren, did I ever tell you that you're a pain in the ass?"

"Why, yes, yes you did. And as I already told you I'm not a pain in just any ass, I'm a pain in your ass!" he concluded. I sighed. Sometimes I just wished that I could find a muzzle big enough for him.

I snuggled deeper in Alec's shoulder and just lost myself in his bittersweet scent.

XxxX

We arrived in Madrid a few hours later, I didn't know how many, I wasn't sure. Alec and I had been silently communicating the whole time through my visions, he replayed some of the happier moments of his human life and we relived them together through my visions. I got to see and observe his parents, how they reacted and took care of their beloved little Alec and Jane. The more I got to see them the more I loved them and craved meeting them. Alec looked at the scenes of his past with longing in his eyes, but I noticed that it didn't last long as every time he would look at his past, a couple of seconds later he would look at me. Sometimes he kissed me and others he just stared at me lovingly, but either way I could see the determination in his eyes and feel his arms tighten the grip around my waist. I was his future, just like he was mine.

If there's one thing I couldn't stand it was being woken up from a vision, especially if I was sharing it with Alec. In the visions we were carefree, like only we mattered in the world. The intimate, emotional moments we shared were indescribable. Alec never opened up as much as he did in the visions, he would try to recall his past and the things he told me, especially about his mother, how much he missed her, made me want to cry.

I was shaken up back to reality by Daren. I knew it wasn't his fault that we had arrived and had to board off the plane, but I couldn't help being a little snappy at him. He had no problem with answering me with his attitude. Next to me Alec still seemed shocked, and I got it a lot. It was hard getting used to the feeling you get in visions. Being in a vision felt like being dunked in the water for a long time, but being able to breath comfortably, sometimes so comfortably that rising back up to reality feels exasperating.

"Feels strange, right?" He nodded as he rubbed his eyes. I smiled, recovering quickly as I was used to the change. I grabbed his hands and reached up on the tip of my toes to get our hand luggage from the compartments above our head. Just as I had reached up enough to get the bags, two long hands beat me to it. "Don't strain yourself, short stuff." the prince of arrogance said to me.

_You're showing skin, are you sure your boyfriend would approve?_ He said in my mind. He was pointing at a part of my lower back. I rolled my eyes at him and pulled down my shirt.

"She doesn't need to." Alec said to Daren and took my bag out of his hands. Daren smiled his strained smile that held no humor or any kind of emotion except for annoyance. I just grabbed Alec's hand and bee lined out of the plane.

"_His attitude is getting on my last damn nerve_!" I said in Italian so that Daren wouldn't understand.

"_I honestly don't know why you care so much about him, if you want I can take him off your hands. He wouldn't even see it coming."_ Alec said. I saw his hands clench.

"Alec! He is a huge pain in the ass but I wouldn't kill him! That wasn't nice of you to say."

"I never said I was nice. And anyways I don't know how one can be nice with a character like his."

"You know, you weren't that pleasant when I met you. You were stubborn, obnoxious, you ranted a lot and you always insisted that I walk in front of you so that you could check out my ass!" I said, surprisingly taking Daren's side.

He looked at me aghast. "I did no such thing! And if you want to see stubborn check out the first time we met. You sat down on the ground and wouldn't move before I answered your questions. And what about the many times I insisted that we start practicing your fighting techniques? You would always find a way to slip out of practice!"

"Here we go with the ranting!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, I rant?" He asked me, stopping me at the side to let the people pass.

"Yes, you do, just like the old man you are." I retorted. He looked surprised by my outburst. I could see it clear in his eyes that he really thought that we were fighting. As wise and smart as he was, he just couldn't get a clue when I was teasing him or not, and in this case, I was.

I closed in on the few inches between us and put my lips close to his ear.

"Good thing that I like old grumpy men." and with that I turned around and followed the arrows to retrieve my luggage. It must have taken him a few seconds to process the fact that I had been messing with him because I had already retrieved one of our luggage.

He caught up to me a few milliseconds later. "Not cool, Sam. I thought that you were being serious."

"I am a pretty good actress, aren't I?" I said smugly.

"A little bit too good, perhaps." he answered. I winked at him and retrieved another passing by luggage of ours. The others soon joined us, and after we retrieved Nessie's mammoth sized luggage we got on the taxies and rented a cottage nearby in the woods. After settling and preparing a quick meal for Jake, all of us were thirsty. We hadn't hunted once in four days and we couldn't stall any longer. And so, we went hunting. Jake turned into wolf form and we left. A bunch of elk strolled by and we each got our share, just as I was about to bite my second one, I had a vision that overpowered me completely.

An army. A newborn army was heading our way. There were roughly about thirty vampires, all newborns except for one, their maker. Some of them were just plain wild; there was no reasoning with them.

Back in reality I told everyone what I had seen.

At the mention of the army, Alec stiffened and slipped on the cold, unbreakable poker face I was so used to. I pouted in disappointment. It had taken him so long to open up and now this newborn army from hell ruins everything!

"Sam, when we were at Emily's I read an article about killings here in Madrid. Disassembled bodies found bloodless. I knew it was some vampires' doing. The signs were unmistakable." Alec said as he leaned against a tree. I frowned upon hearing the new piece of information.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him. "I didn't think that you needed to be bothered with the news. I thought that the Volturi would have taken care of it by now." he answered me. I stopped pacing around and went next to him. He put his arm around my waist and I patted his chest reassuringly.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Danielle asked. I wrecked my brain. I wasn't a violent person, but if I came down to fighting to protect my friends I would do it.

"Firstly, Jake you have to take Nessie back to the cottage, they'll be curious and we don't want that. Daren you go back with them." I said, trying to gain some control on the situation. They were close, I could smell them.

"Wait, why should I go back in the cottage?" Daren said stubbornly. I sighed, knowing that he wouldn't give up that easily.

"Daren, don't make this difficult. You are a good fighter but you've just started going out of the newborn stage yourself and you didn't get much practice time. I'm not doing this to be bossy; I just don't want you to get hurt." I crossed my fingers, in hope of Daren going easy on me. I knew it wasn't his fault that we hadn't practiced that much but after that time when things went… well just plain wrong and he started kissing me, I just tried to avoid any physical contact with him. I knew that it was wrong of me but at that time it seemed right.

"Always the same excuse! I want to stay and I will stay, that's final." he said stubbornly.

"But Daren-" I began but Alec interrupted me. "No, Sam let him stay. It's his choice. If he wants to get himself killed then so be it." then he stepped away from me and went to stand in front of Daren, who was taller than him by at least a head. Yet everyone could tell who of the two was more powerful and intimidating. It was at times like these when Alec's dark side emerged. "But if she gets herself harmed because of you, the newborns will be the least of your problems, little boy." Alec's voice was just above a whisper but that's what made it sound so deadly. I watched as Daren resisted the urge to shiver at the sound of Alec's obvious threat.

Jake was the one who broke the tension Alec had created. He howled, letting us know just how close they were. In his wolf form, he was about six feet tall. He shook his head at Nessie to tell her to get on his back. Nessie hugged us all and wished us good luck. With that, they bid their adieu and left.

"So, what's the plan?" Alex asked. The question was directed to no one in particular but everybody turned to Alec and me.

"I suggest we exterminate them. They've had no proper guidance; they'll never be able to fit in without causing trouble." Alec said bluntly. I could see how much this whole thing had messed him up. He was worried about me. I could see it from the way he looked at me. I had a bad feeling about this whole situation. Something bad was going to happen. Something _really_ bad.

"How about, we see if we can help at least some of them and then take care of the others Alec's style if that doesn't work?" I asked them. They nodded. "Everybody, especially you Daren, don't let them get each other's back. Divide them. Don't use obvious attacks." I whispered. Only a few seconds were left before we would come face to face to them. Alec pulled me towards him. "Sam, stick with me, I don't want you running around unprotected."

"What about Daren? Who will protect him?" I whispered back. He glared at Daren with eyes full of hatred.

"He's standing right here!" Daren muttered under his breath. Nobody took notice of him. Logan and Bonnie kissed swiftly and then faced the direction from where the newborns where coming. They held hands, giving each other support. It seemed like a very important moment for Danielle and Alex too. I had never seen them standing that close. I knew that they had their first kiss but this was just a whole new level of intimate. I just had to look away.

Alec was gripping my hands by now. "Sam, tell me, no _promise_ me that you won't do anything stupid for that ungrateful little boy."

I scowled. "He's my responsibility Alec. I can't abandon him on the field like that." Alec cussed in a language I didn't recognise, probably very old German. "If it comes down to it I'll cover for him myself." Alec said, much to my surprise. "You just worry about staying safe. Don't do anything foolish. I can't live without you."

I kissed him deeply. "I suggest you take your own advice too. Be careful Alec; don't try to be a hero."

"I don't do it on purpose. It just comes naturally. At least the hero always gets his kiss after the battle." He said, trying to sound light despite the tension. It was clear to me that his smirk was off, as if his mind was somewhere else, which it definitely was.

"Oh, please! As if you have to wait for a battle to get some action out of me." I said. I kissed him one last time as now they were just mere metres away from us. When we turned around we found a coven of pasty white vampires, all staring at us with deadly crimson eyes. Some hissed at us others bared their teeth. Was it wrong that I felt as if somehow we had transported ourselves in a Van Helsing movie? I guess so because the girl died at the end and Van Helsing was stuck in a world without his beloved Anna. Yep, probably not the best omen to mention at the brink of an impending battle.

A male stepped forward. He was the obvious leader among the bunch. It was just something about the air that he carried himself with. He was bald yet his body was ripped with muscles. He had a startled look on his face as he studied us silently. Finally he decided to speak up in heavily accented English. "Who are your leader? What business do you want in land of mine?" he asked. Just like before everybody turned to my mate and me. We stepped forward and we looked at each other. We needed no telepathy to communicate. I was the sweet talker among the two, the peace keeper. Alec was more the badass, don't-mess-with-me, action guy.

"My name is Sam and this is my mate, Alec. That's Bonnie, Logan, Alex, Danielle and Daren. We were just hunting, we meant no offence. We didn't know this land was already spoken for. We will remove the disturbance if you let us pass." I said calmly, trying to stay as composed as possible.

"Wait, what are you? You no human for sure." he said, doing a great job in messing up the grammar of each and every sentence he spoke.

"Why, we're vampires, like you." I said. At the sound of 'vampires' they all hissed at me.

"_Liar! Liar_!" they hissed at me in Spanish.

"You no vampires. No vampire with golden eyes." one of them said. He stepped forward, almost as if he was trying to attack me. He hissed at me, but Alec got protective in front of me and growled, producing a more threatening sound that made some of them shudder.

"We are vampires, but we don't drink human blood, we drink animal blood. That's why our eyes are golden." I said calmly, trying to regain control of the situation which was slipping from my fingertips. The newborns and their maker looked surprised, some even gasped, obviously not expecting my response.

"_I don't trust her. She's lying. I say we kill them._" a vampire with clean cut hair and multiple vampire bites on he sides of his cheek said in Spanish. None of the others understood but Alec and I understood fine.

"_No, Marco_!" his maker hissed at him. Marco hissed back. I knew what was going to happen, unfortunately not early enough to stop it.

Marco attacked me.

Less that a millisecond before it all happened, my hand tightened around Alec's wrist. Alec was in full battle mode. He didn't hesitate to crouch defensively in front of me. His reaction time to such a situation was impeccable, incomparable. Marco never saw it coming. Alec ripped his head off with his bare hands.

"_I advice that none of you attack, unless you want to share the same faith as your disobeying friend._" Alec warned them. Growling, hissing, whimpering and all sorts of animalistic sounds erupted from the crowd of newborns in front of us.

"_You come in my land and kill my vampires_?" The bald vampire shouted in rapid Spanish.

"_He attacked her! I was just protecting her; he wouldn't have died had he listened to you_." Alec shouted back, power oozing from his usual melodic voice.

"Peace! Peace! We are not here to fight. We will leave!" I shouted helplessly. Not even the best peacemaker in the world could avoid this battle. Alec was furious that some lowlife tried to attack me on his watch and on the other hand the bald vampire was insulted that Alec had killed one of his own.

"_You stand no chance, you are outnumbered. If I order my sons and daughters to attack you're done for_." the bald vampire said in Spanish.

"Yes, we are outnumbered but you're clearly outmatched." Alec answered back. With that he signaled Alex and the others to give them a small taste of what we could do.

Trees pulled themselves by their roots and smashed together creating an earsplitting sound. Rocks detached themselves from the ground and hit the bewildered newborns, people held their heads in their hand as Logan filled them with their most horrible nightmares and a ring of fire made escape impossible for them. "Demons! Kill them!" the bald vampire hollered.

Hell broke loose.

Chaos ruled and vampires started attacking us. This was all too easy, and the fact that Alec would barely let me throw a punch as he insisted that he fought most of them made it all the more simpler. But they weren't stupid, they learned quickly. About ten of them went for Alec and the rest fought the others. I fought off a vampire that was aiming for Alec, trying to ease his burden. With one bite I ripped her arm off and disassembled the rest of her easily. Everything was fine and dandy till two huge, muscled vampires decided to go for Daren. They teamed up and where about to get him as he fought against a male who seemed half his size but twice more agile. Alec was too busy with his own share and so where the others so it was up to me to save him. Running at a blinding speed I pushed Daren out of harm's way as one of the two, huge vampires lunged at him. That removed him from harm's way but in the process automatically made me vulnerable to even the simplest attack. Instead of grabbing a hold of Daren, the vampire grabbed me.

"_What do we have here?"_ the one who wasn't restraining me said. "_That bastard's little bitch. Marco was killed because of her_!" my restrainer said. I kicked and struggled but they were almost twice as strong as me, I had no chance of escape. The one who called me a bitch put a lock of my hair in his hands and inhaled my scent. That's when I started getting really alarmed.

"You know, I'm going to enjoy this even more, little demon girl." he said. The moment I felt his hands on my pant's zipper I lost it. My mind felt as if it was some outdated PC stuck in the past. I was going to get rapped again. I screamed and struggled with all my force. This couldn't be happening! It was the most horrible experience any girl could go through. I survived it once, but I wouldn't make it a second time. It probably was my own, sick, twisted imagination doing this but the vampire's smirking face morphed into a face I knew too well.

Gaius.

**Alec's POV  
**  
I fought off two vampires at the same time, they kept coming, begging for pain. I ripped off a limb off one of them and hit the other with it. With two precise bites they were just useless body parts on the ground beside me. I was enjoying this. It had been a while since I let one of my instincts run wild and fighting was a thing I did very well. All traces of fun disappeared off my mind as I heard my Sam scream. I looked to my right, where she had been mere seconds ago. She wasn't there. I swore and clenched my teeth. I scanned the area and I found her.

If my heart had been beating it would have definitely stopped.

She was being restrained while a vampire was working with the button on her jeans until he ripped it open. I saw as a look of defeat and terror wash through her features. Never had I seen Sam look so helpless, scared.

This couldn't be happening. I promised that I would protect her. That no one except me would ever touch her again. She was mere meters in front of me but by the time I would have arrived there, that rotten excuse for a vampire would have already defiled her.

"SAM!" I shouted helplessly at the top of my lungs. I had failed her. I had failed her again, my mate. She would never return back to me after this.

But something strange happened. As I shouted her name it felt as if my power oozed from my voice, sending a wave of my paralyzing power quickly across the field. And just like that, everybody fell to the ground. I lost no time staring in wonder at what I usually do in ten seconds, which somehow I had done in under a second. No, I rushed to my beloved, who had fallen to the ground along with everybody. She was whimpering by the time I arrived there.

"No! Please have mercy! Not my body, please!" she pleaded.

"Sam, love it's me! Look at me!" I said, as I tried to give her back control of her body and sight.

"Please Gaius don't." she whimpered. My eyes widened at the sound of that cursed name. "No, love, it's me, Alec. I'm your mate." I said in a hopeful attempt that she'd get back to her senses. Slowly, she put her hand to my face, feeling it. I could no longer see her as fog covered my eyes. She was transporting me to a vision.

The fog cleared and so I expected to find Sam in front of me. But she was nowhere to be seen. I scanned my surroundings but this was nowhere I had ever been. I appeared as if I was in a graveyard at night. Leafless tress hung all over the place, making the place look abandoned, as if no one had visited it in at least a couple of centuries. But there was only one tomb stone. A crow settled itself on the moss covered stone and a couple of these majestic, deadly birds circled the sky above me. Feeling extremely confused, I walked over to the tombstone and tried to scare off the bird. It screeched at me and its eyes flashed crimson, almost as if it was... evil.

Ignoring the bad feeling I had about all of this I kneeled down next to the grave. The script was intelligible so I dusted off some of the moss.

The name engraved in stone was predictable.

_Samantha Hathaway_

The thing that raised so many questions in my mind was the way it was written. It was almost... familiar. I inched closer to get a second look and that's when it clicked.

Of course it felt familiar. The cursitive script belonged to yours truly. Hastily, I rubbed off the rest of the moss.

"Samantha Hathaway. Unloved daughter. Ignored friend. Forever cursed. Used. Defiled. Dead." I read out loud.

A giggle broke through the silence and stillness of the graveyard. My head snapped to the direction of the sound. A girl in her mid teens had replaced the crow. She was sitting ladylike on the tombstone, covering her mouth as she continued giggling. She jumped off the tombstone and skipped behind a tree. Her velvety black dress trailed behind her, as did her long silky jet black hair. Though I couldn't see more than three quarters of her face, the only part I could see, her crimson eyes, bore into me. Though I couldn't see her lips, I knew that she was smiling mischievously, her eyes said it all.

After a while trying to decipher her identity, she finally decided to speak up, making her identity known. "Well, hello handsome."

Her voice was heavenly sweet and innocent but she looked like something straight out of hell. She looked tempting, evil, deceptive and utterly captivating in a demonic way. Her voice mismatched her appearance completely.

Her voice belonged to Sam.

When the girl finally let me see her completely, I gasped. It _was_ Sam.

But she looked nothing like _my_ Sam. This Sam looked dead, hopeless; my Sam radiated light and hope. This Sam had the bottom half of her face covered in fresh human blood. Smelling that scent I had to bite my lips to stop myself from grabbing her in my arms and licking that sweet blood off her face. Seeing my weak will, she took advantage of my weakness and wiped her index finger across her face. She closed in on me. Even the way she walked had nothing to do with my little angels. This Sam was macabre, nothing like her usual innocent self.

"Have a taste, my love." she said, holding out her finger. I looked away despite the horrible bloodlust I felt.

"You are definitely not my Sam and I am not your love. I want my mate back, where is she?" I asked, trying to sound strong.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Even though I was in a vision I could feel her getting closer to me. "I can give you so much more than she ever can. I'd be a perfect fit to you." she whispered, her voice low and seductive.

"I don't care what you can give me. I don't want it. I want my mate back!" I remained strong. She hissed with fury and the vision got blurry. The scene changed from the graveyard to a ballroom. Everything in the room was the shade of coal. The circular room was filled with mirrors, and it was maddening. At least I thought they were mirrors as after a couple of seconds I could no longer see myself, instead it looked as if there was fog in the mirrors. When it cleared up, I saw a girl in all the mirrors, crying her eyes out. Her hands covered her face completely and her hair kept getting in her face in unruly, untamed curls. When she looked up in despair I saw her clearly. It was Sam, still wearing that thorn dress in which Gaius had abused her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she shouted through sobs. The way she wrapped her arms tightly around her showed him much scared she really was.

"Love, it's me! Sam, don't cry I'm here now!" I said as I tried to reach across the mirrors, but it was all in vain, it was as if there was some sort of invisible wall between us. "Leave me alone Gaius. Alec's not here! You can't fool me again." she sobbed. I scratched the back of my head. I had no idea what to do. I was stuck in a vision with a broken Sam behind mirrors, if you could call this a vision. It was more like a reflection on reality. Sam was here with me, I could see her but there was something interfering with our relationship, something with I couldn't solve because I couldn't see. That was represented by the invisible mirror walls.

I went in front of one of the mirrors and using all my force I pounded on it. Glass broke from all the mirrors as they fell apart, leaving only one sobbing Sam behind them. I took her in my arms and hugged her to my chest. "Sam, it's me, Alec. It will always be me. I'll always be here to protect you, just like today. I will never ever let you get in harm's way. Never again. I love you, Sam and it's tearing me apart, seeing you like this."

The sobbing Sam stopped crying for a moment. She rubbed her eyes and looked at me doubtfully, as if she was considering weather to trust me or not. Then finally the answer came, I watched as her eyes returned back to their normal, composed self. "Alec! It really is you." she said in a whisper. I nodded at first, unable to respond. There's when sounds of twisting metal filled the air. Pieces of black metal detail started falling off the sides. The blackness of the metal appeared to be melting off, the colour underneath was much lighter, the black velvet turned into a creamy white. She was fighting off the darkness, and she was winning!

"I told you no one would ever touch you except for me. I'll always be the there to protect you. You're my angel Sam, I can't loose you. In life you only get one blessing and someone as great as you doesn't come along very often." I said while she still traced her fingers along my face, as if she was disbelieving that it was really me. "Alec, say my name again and tell me that you love me." she said, her voice sounding so innocent and naive.

"Sam, I love you more than anything in this entire world." I said and sealed that statement with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and wouldn't let go. Not that I would ever let her do such a thing. I saw her smile jut barely. "You were really right! I have nothing to fear as long as you're with me. You'd always protect me." she said. I think this was the first time where I had seen her truly recover. "I will. But you won't slip out of practice when I tell you to. No matter how much you look cute, I won't let anyone catching you off guard ever again." I said determinately. She nodded with the same determination.

"I love you Alec." she said softly. I leaned downwards to kiss her. Our kiss was soft yet filled with passion. This time she didn't cringe or appear confused or do anything out of sorts. She just kissed me back, letting her soft lips brush mine in a gentle kiss. When we pulled back I looked at our surroundings. Her hair was no longer knotted and was back to its previous, shiny cascade of beautiful wavy locks. Her skin wasn't grey anymore but perfect porcelain white. She wasn't wearing that unlucky dress with was now rags. Now she was wearing a beautiful creamy white gown, which looked surprisingly like the black one which the dark Sam had been wearing but of course this one was white, signifying pureness and virtue. We were no longer in a closed ballroom, but now we where outside and above us was the starry night. Still in each other's arms, we looked up and at the beautiful sight the vision started getting blurry. As I we were going back to reality and I felt that weird, sucked in feeling as Sam took us back to the real world, I knew that even if I lived forever, I'd never forget this day, this vision in particular, when my Sam returned to me.

Back to reality, everybody was still glued to the floor. And complaining very much, might I add.

"Sam? Sam are you alright?" A dramatic Daren asked, crouched on the floor as he was. I clenched my fists and walked over there, ready to end him. He had caused too much trouble. Because of him and his stubbornness, Sam had almost gotten herself raped or god forbid, killed.

"No Alec." Sam said softly. At the sound of her soft, musical voice my anger burnt out. I ignored Daren and went back to her.

"She's alright." I said for the other's benefit. I pulled her up, bridal style, and as I did I heard her gasp.

"Alec! Did you do all this?" she asked me, her voice bewildered. I nodded. I was proud of myself too. It was a big improvement, something that I had never been able to do.

"Yeah, I guess seeing you about to get hurt sent an extra dose of power and adrenalin into my system. Oh and that reminds me." I walked over to the two vampires that had tried to assault my little angel and crouched just inches before her whimpering face.

"Good thing that I'm in a good mood or I could have made your death your worst nightmare." I said, and with that I stepped on one of the crooks' neck and putting all my weight and Sam's too, with a little stomp I heard a sickening crack, something you'd only hear in horror movies. With his neck broken I could easily rip his head off. And that's what I did. The other shared his fate.

"Erm, Alec, Sam... not to complain but can you release us. You had been out of your mind for at least five minutes." Logan asked me. I frowned. Releasing them would mean releasing everybody. I couldn't just pick out those whom I wanted to exclude from getting paralysed. Sam caressed my cheek and kissed me tenderly. "Alec, maybe if you focus a little you can pinpoint them. I know you can do it, we believe in you." I pictured our group in my mind and breathed in.

I smiled when I heard the sound of people rising up. "Dude! You did it!" Alex said from across the clearing. He ran all the way towards us, and slowly all of the others did the same. When it came to Daren, I ground my teeth. I walked next to him, with Sam still in my arms. She wriggled for me to let her go down but I didn't allow that. She felt comfortable in my arms. I gave Daren the capability to walk again.

"Go to the cottage." I said bluntly. He was going to protest but he knew that he wasn't in a position to do so. So with one last apology to Sam, he left.

"Listen up," I said in clear voice that could reach across the clearing. "_With your reckless behavior you're going to expose our kind. Those of you who wish to learn the proper ways, killing discreetly and more importantly hiding your tracks, you will be allowed to leave. Those who are foolish enough to stay after seeing what we can to do do so but you won't survive, I can assure you_." I spoke in Spanish so that there would be no miss-understandings. I counted the number of bodies which were sill living. Looked like I was making a speech for just three vampires as the rest were all dead.

"I give up." a girl said. She had been whimpering the whole time.

"Me too." a boy, maybe fifteen years of age said.

"Same here." another boy said. With that, I removed my power on them. The body parts which were lying on the ground where slowly turning to ashes, thanks to Bonnie's useful gift. We turned around leaving the battleground as if nothing had happened.

Once we were out of hearing distance we stopped for a while, catching a breath from the rush of adrenaline.

"Sam, you scared the crap out of me! You know how to fight better than that, how could you have let them take you down like that?" Danielle asked her as she squeezed Sam to a pulp. Sam hugged her back.

"The where going to take Daren down. All of you were busy so I had to stop them someway." she answered.

"Are you mental? What good would it have done dying? You should have helped one of us take down those stooges and let us handle it from afar." Bonnie said. Sam shook her head. "There was no time."

"You know, Daren should really learn to respect you more." Logan said. At the sound of his name my fists tightened automatically. I punched the tree next to me, making it shake violently.

"That little boy almost got her killed." I scoffed. "Respect. It should come automatic to a maker that took care of him, let alone a maker who was ready to give her life for him. He should kiss the sacred ground she walks on, not do the opposite of what she tells him when it's for his own fucking good!"

"Alec, please calm down." Sam tried to coo me into staying quiet. I was tired of staying quiet and biting back what I had to say.

"Sam, I don't want to fight but you can't keep protecting him. He's not a newborn anymore. I don't care what the heck happens to him but I care for what happens to you. You can't keep risking your life like that." I knew that I sounded desperate but I had nothing except for her and my sister in the world. And Jane got annoyed with me when I got depressed. And having the certainty that Sam was dead... I shivered. I couldn't imagine my world where Sam wasn't there.

She exhaled sharply "I don't care that he's no longer a newborn. He'll be my responsibility even when he's a thousand years old. I can't leave him like that. He'd be alone."

"You and I were alone for almost twelve years." I pointed out. She opened her mouth to retort, but closed it again swiftly.

"Please Sam, for your safety. Tell him that it's time to leave." I begged. She started at me wide eyed.

She took my head in both her hands and looked straight into my eyes. "Alec, stop acting like an insecure jealous boyfriend. Do you think that if you were in Daren's position I wouldn't have done the same?"

"I'm not acting like an insecure boyfriend. I'm just concerned. Jealousy has nothing to do with it." I defended myself.

"Sure… so the fact that Daren has a thing for me doesn't affect your judgment? Not even a little bit." I tightened my fists. Sam and I never fought. The only thing we fought about was Daren. I just wished that he could have died before Sam rescued him. It would have made our lives a hell lot easier.

"No." I said stubbornly. Truthfully yes, it did bother me. It bothered me _a lot.  
_  
She narrowed her eyes. "You're lying." she said. I sighed. We had shared such a special moment just seconds ago. And now we were fighting like two dogs.

"Maybe so, but come on, Sam, you almost got raped because of him." that silenced everybody. It even surprised me that I actually said those words to her. Much to my surprise and relief, the look on her face softened.

"But it didn't and it never will. Because you protected me, just like you always do." she put her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her dainty waist and pulled her to me. We kissed softly, which was enough to make me forget of Daren and her stubbornness when it came to him.

"Wow, just wow." Danielle said. Remembering that they were still here, both Sam and I turned to look at them.

"What wow?" I asked them.

"You two are really unbelievable. Even when you fight you two are still unbelievably cute." Bonnie said smilingly, holding a hand over the left side of her chest.

"Come on, we have to go... do something." Danielle said as she grabbed Alex's hand.

"What? Why?" Alex started but she didn't give him time to continue and stepped on his foot in what looked like a painful way.

"Come on, Logan." Bonnie said, and after seeing what happened to his cursing friend, holding his foot in agony he followed his girl. Thanks God Sam had such intuitive friends; I really needed to be alone with Sam.

I didn't give them time to get well out of ear shot. I grabbed Sam and kissed her, putting all my force in the kiss. I loved the way that she didn't pull back like she used to. She was eager, demanding. So much that it almost reminded me of when we were in Italy, back when everything had been simple... well, as simple as my relationship with Sam had ever been, that is. We always had a few problems that we had to deal with however small or difficult they were. But right now... nothing. We just lost ourselves in each other's lips, not giving a damn for anything around us. Things got heated fast. Sam's cardigan disappeared fast and so did my shirt.

As I kissed her collar bone, I felt her inhaling my scent. I wanted nothing more than to make love to her that moment. As I was about to ask her if it was what she wanted too, she spoke first.

"Alec, let's not go all the way today, it feels as if we're being driven by the adrenaline of what happened. I want this to be special for us. We should wait till we arrive in Paris." she said. Reluctantly I pulled away. Of course, she was right; she was always right. We had to make this special. The first time we did it after we reunited was more out of excitement of seeing each other after twelve years. This would be much more important, especially because I was planning to propose to her.

And _how_ exactly would I propose to her? This ought to be interesting...

"We will make it a night to remember." Sam said, squeezing my hand and smiling in a way I hadn't seen her smile in a while. God, she looked so beautiful when she smiled like that.

"We will, love. We will."

XXX

Soo… HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL OF YOU COOL PEOPLE! Hope you had a wonderful Christmas and a happy New Year! I just had to get that out! Phew!

Three more parts to go till the end… well two, the last one will probably be short. I had this chapter ready almost a week ago but I had no internet connection. We spent the last two weeks traveling across Europe. No joke! We went from Malta to London, we crossed France diagonally, the Alps so we must have crossed the borders of Germany and Switzerland, Italy, Sicily and finally, back to Malta… More than 16 hours driving... but we had fun, I saw snow for the first time in my life… It was so COLD! Okay that sounded stupid of course snow is cold…

Anyways, sorry if I didn't answer your reviews, I usually do, especially if it's newcomers but as you just read I was a little preoccupied. I hope it didn't discourage anybody from reviewing! All reviews are welcome! I love all fans of my stories :3 if you have any questions or queries, even about the second part, or if you want to chat with me (to find out who the characters in the next book are or whatnot) pm me! I love hearing from you readers or helping fellow writers :B

Until the next time, my lovelies :3


	54. Marry Me?

Chapter 54: Marry Me?

Sam's POV

I tugged at the hood on top of my head upon exiting the airport. I pulled the hood further down my face and so did the others. It was an unusually sunny day in the first week of December in Paris. As I felt the warm sun on top of my head I had to force myself not to pull down the hood and lick the sun off my lips. I frowned yet continued reeling my luggage towards the taxi. It really sucked being sparkly in the sun.

As Alec, Bonnie and I dealt with the taxi drivers and gave them the instructions to our rented cottage, the others loaded our luggage. I smiled as I heard them curse as they tried to squeeze in Nessie's trunk. I swear it was so big that you could fit in at least two bodies.

Alec and I settled in the taxi and Logan and Bonnie slipped in too. Danielle and Alex went to sit in the other one, along with Nessie and Jake. Daren was left and since the other taxi was filled to the top with Nessie's never ending luggage, he had to sit in our taxi. After the incident with the newborn army he had disappeared somewhere. He had returned three days afterwards. He couldn't put up the courage to talk to me, not even mentally. He looked down, obviously feeling ashamed. It took me everything I had not to do something about it but Alec still held a grudge against him and if I talked to Daren I'm sure Alec would turn it into a fight. My heart was breaking seeing Daren so down in the dumps but I had to agree a little bit with Alec, Daren should learn to listen to me more, I cared for his wellbeing.

Looking at him, I could see right through him. Despite his stubborn, teasing character, that lived to piss people - Alec in particular - off, he wanted nothing more than to have somebody to share his never-ending immortal life with. I knew that coming here, to the city of love must have been hard for him and I could understand it perfectly. Back when Alec and I were separated and I lived with Emily, every kiss, every single touch she and Jason shared had been pure torture. I knew what it was like having everybody around you bursting with love and fulfillment while you where just a hollow shell of a person.

"Sam?" I heard Bonnie say.

"Huh? What?" I asked her. "Wow. You've been really MIA lately. The guys said that they had some errands to do. They're stopping here."

I turned my confused took to Alec. "What errands?" Alec kissed my cheek and dragged his lips to my ear.

"You'll see tonight." with that, Logan bid his adieus to Bonnie too and they left, leaving me, Daren and Bonnie alone in the car. I felt in desperate need to ask Bonnie for some advice, and the look she gave me told me that I was in for a heap of girl talk too. There was just one problem.

Daren.

I bit my tongue and waited patiently till the last twenty minutes of the ride where over. When we arrived at a wooden cottage, we paid the taxi driver and settled down our luggage. Daren disappeared off into the trees surrounding the cottage the minute his luggage landed on the floor. Apparently the girls couldn't wait any longer as when the found me settling my clothes and Alec's in our room, they all plopped down on my bed.

"Guys! I think this is it!" Danielle said, giggling like a little girl. I knew that expression. She and Alex were going to do it!

"Good for you!" Nessie said. "But I'm so confused! What do I do? What do I wear?" she asked us.

"Well, if you're going to do the activity I think you're going to do, I don't think you'll need much clothes, hon." Nessie said, wagging her eyebrows. A little rock which had fallen off the wall hit Nessie.

"Hey! You asked!" Nessie defended herself.

"You just irritate me sometimes Ness." Dani said to her.

"Honey, she irritates us all, but we wouldn't have her any other way." I said to the shy Danielle. She smiled while Nessie protested.

"If you want my advice, just be yourself. Things will just fall into place, trust me. As for what you're wearing, it depends on where you're going." I told her.

"That's the problem! He didn't tell me!" she said, sounding panicked. I smiled at her, remembering when I was the one pacing all around the room in a black bikini trying to calm my nerves.

"Seriously Dani, relax. You have nothing to worry about. It just comes naturally. It's natural to be excited!" Bonnie said to her.

"Easy for you to say! I on the other hand am in a state of utter crisis!" she said. I smiled once more, she was cute, and she reminded me so much of myself. The clothes one wore were one, if not the least important things. Somebody who loves you doesn't judge you on what you wear. Alec loved me, no matter if I was wearing a depressing black dress, slacks or skinny jeans or a thorn muddy dress. He loved me for me. As I thought of the man I loved with all my heart, I mindlessly touched the precious stone hanging around my neck. It wasn't just precious because it was a diamond. No, the sentimental value it held was so much more than its financial value. I pulled my right hand where Alec's mother's ring was on the fourth finger.

Just one problem.

It wasn't there.

I felt my eyes go wide. I kept staring at my fourth finger, as if I was expecting the ring to magically show up.

"Sam... Sam... are you alright?" Nessie asked me. I still couldn't take my eyes off my finger.

"Please tell me that you see a ring on my fourth finger." I said dryly.

"There's a ring on your fourth finger." I looked up to meet Nessie's eyes who were looking at me dead seriously. Had I gone crazy after all?

"Are you sure?" I asked her, my eyes even wider than before. "No, of course not. You just wanted someone to tell you that there was a ring on your fourth finger, you didn't ask us if there was a ring." Nessie said. I snorted.

"I believe that it was quite obvious that I was asking a question."

"Well-"

"Well nothing. It's vital that I find that ring, it belonged to Alec's mother!"

"Oh boy." Danielle muttered quietly. She must have recognised the first signs of insanity on my face.

"Sam, before you start panicking, wait until you've checked all the luggage." Bonnie said reasonably.

"That's impossible. I never, ever take it off." I answered her mindlessly. My mind kept imagining Alec's look of disappointment and fury if he found out that I lost it.

Dani tapped my shoulder. "Well, you should still check. Come on, we'll help you." And half an hour of searching followed. We checked every single pocket of my luggage. Nothing.

I buried my face in my hands. "Fuck. I'm screwed." I felt my phone vibrate in my jeans' pocket. I got it out and looked at the sender. Had it been possible, my silent heart would have skipped a beat. Alec's name was flashing on the screen. I opened the text robotically, my hands hesitant more than ever.

"Get ready, I will pick you up in three hours. Love, A."

I sighed internally. Trouble just wouldn't stop chasing me around.

"I'm sure Alec will understand." Nessie said. He would understand, but he would also be very disappointed in me.

I got off the bed. Tonight was supposed to be the best night of my life. And it would be. I just needed to clear my mind off the things which were panicking me so much. I excused myself and went outside.

I sprinted in a furious run. I headed towards the trees using my full speed. I could feel the earth shaking beneath my feet. Suddenly I heard the sounds of crying. I stopped dead on my tracks. I followed the cries and guess to whom they led me...

He turned around. There was something off about him. His usual perfectly combed hair was disheveled. His gaze, it looked broken.

"Daren-" I started softly, but he interrupted me.

"Get the fuck away from me Sam." his voice was husky, coarse. Just plain wrong for him.

"Daren please," Hesitantly, I ignored the mouth mothering aroma that hung around him and stepped closer to him. He growled at me and lunged to attack me. I didn't fight him back, I just let him bring me down. He didn't want to kill me. He was just scared and alone. My back hit the ground as we fell. He continued crying though, crying tearless sobs. I hugged him tightly to myself, trying to tell him that everything would be alright.

"Why did you turn me Sam?" he asked me once his sobs calmed down. I bit my lip. "You obviously didn't turn me to replace Alec, or because you liked me. In fact you must hate me." I smiled softly feeling very motherly of him. "I don't hate you, Daren. I still think that you can be a very big pain in my ass, but other than that I don't hate you. And well, I guess I turned you so that I could give you a second chance. When I found you dying on the forest floor you were still alive. I just didn't want to see that little light that your remaining life was producing, go out completely."

"But you almost got abused because of me. Don't you think I should leave you in peace?" I shook my head. "I don't want you to leave and be all alone. But I would really appreciated it if you stopped being an ass to Alec."

"Can I tell you something and be brutally honest about it?" he asked me, slowly getting up as the position we were in was getting awkward by the second. I nodded though I wasn't so sure about the "brutally honest" part.

"I hate Alec." he told me frankly. I frowned. "Why would you hate him so much?"

"Cause he's a freakin' lucky bastard, that's why." he said. Okay, I wasn't happy that he called my mate a bastard but the way he said it was just plain hilarious. "I mean look at you. He landed a smoking hot, cool girl like you. I'd take all the pain in the world to finally end up with you." I smiled at him. Of course he'd turn it into something like this. "Um... thank you, I guess. And don't worry, you'll find her someday. And she'll be awesome... or maybe he'll be awesome."

"For the billionth time, I'm not gay." he said, trying not to smile.

"Well, I'm not a racist, so I felt the need to say both sexes. Who knows, maybe-"

He suddenly blocked me against a tree. "No maybes. I'm not gay. And unless you want me to prove it to you - in that case I would gladly oblige - don't press the matter further."

"Fine, you're straight, I get it. Gee. You really do have some issues."

"Yeah, and you're one of them." he said with a laugh. I punched his shoulder playfully as we made our way back towards the cottage. We weren't really running just walking at a fast pace.

"So, what do you plan on doing tonight?" I asked him casually just to avoid the awkward silence. He gave me one of the most cynic looks I had ever seen.

"You mean while every guy is humping the daylights out-"

"Daren-"

"What? It's not like it isn't true." I looked away. He had a point there. "Anyways, I'll probably stay inside the cottage like a lonely geek and then pretend that I'm drunk."

I put a reassuring hand over his shoulder. "Oh, well I it helps you feel better I understand what you're going through."

"How can you?"

"Because I spent twelve years without Alec. And believe me for me it was way worse because I was in love with him and I knew that I couldn't be with him then. I wasn't even sure that he really loved me. I grew up with an unfaithful father and then a drunk mother. It wasn't easy for me to trust, especially when all I've seen between my parents was betrayal and not love. But as you can see things really do get better."

"Well, in all honesty, I don't see them getting any better for me. But I hope you're right." he said.

I grinned at him to crack the ice. "Of course I'm right. The sensei is always right." That squeezed a smile out of him. He smirked and slapped my butt before I could stop him.

"Yeah, the sensei of getting her butt kicked." he retorted. I glared at him but seeing him happy made me feel like smiling. "Keep those filthy hands to yourself, Robinson."

"Whatever you say, Cullen."

"Actually my real surname is Hathaway." I informed him. He suddenly grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then come on, Hathaway, your boyfriend won't take it too kindly if he finds you with me. Unless, you want him to find you with me so that he gets jealous and you can get more action out of him. Sneaky little bitch." Daren said looking impressed.

"Okay Daren, no more soap operas for you. And please, promise me you won't do anything stupid tonight. I already have enough trouble with the ring. I definitely don't need another thing the worry about tonight."

"'Kay Mom, I'll be good!" He said with a shit-eating grin. He entered the cottage and left me wondering outside. Jake was outside all dressed up waiting for Nessie.

"Oh! So he didn't tell you." he grinned when he heard me sigh. Nessie suddenly came outside. He was dressed in a tux and she was wearing a wonderful lilac dress . Though they looked completely the opposite of each other, him with his sun-kissed tanned skin and her with her delicate creamy white complexion they somehow still made it work. And it really did work nicely. They looked model worthy.

"Who? Tell me what?" I asked. Yet I never squeezed a response out of him. No matter how much I asked him he wouldn't even say one word.

"He won't even tell me!" Nessie complained and hit him softly with her mating purse.

"You know you can't keep a secret to save your life." he told her. She poured adorably and I saw him having doubts, so he just looked away from her.

"C'mon Jake! Please! You can't just drop a bomb like that on me and expect me to not be curious."

"Curiousity killed the cat, Sam." I heard Alec's voice say from behind me. I turned around and I swear I almost chocked. He too had dressed up for the occasion. And God, he looked good. He was wearing a black suite, with a matching black tie and shirt beneath it. He had combed his hair over, unlike its usual unmade state, which still looked good. I felt a little bit weak at the knees. He looked like a freakin' model.

While I was still wearing my skinny jeans, hoddie and "Get lost!" shirt.

"Yeah, and also of any chance of me getting ready in time. Just give me five minutes and I'll be right down." I said quick goodbyes to Jake and Nessie who were as always laughing at me and rushed inside so fast, I almost knocked a very bored Daren to the ground. I quickly undressed leaving myself in my black lacy bra and panties. I looked at myself in the mirror, and boy did I look like a hot mess. My neat pony tail had rebel strands coming out of every direction. And I definitely needed to change my underwear; it was way too dull for the occasion.

So I began turning the room upside down. Firstly I rushed to the bathroom to wash my face. I let the hair band go out of my hair and tried to comb out all the knots and leaves in it. Yeah, leaves, Daren would pay later for knocking me to the ground. I quickly changed my underwear from my black everyday bra and panties to a much fancier creamy white number. It was silk with little royal blue spots. It really was cute. It had a little royal blue bow in the middle that I really liked. I'm sure Alec would like it too. I put on a silky royal blue strapless dress that fitted me skin tight till it opened up half way down my thighs until it reached my ankles. I pinned the right side of my hair up and led the left side down, letting it look as if it was a wave of dark brown locks. I put on a pair of diamond earrings and arranged the heart shaped diamond precisely in the middle of my chest. Finally, I put on a pair of silver stilettos and looked at the outcome of my quick but hard work.

I did look good. Hopefully, good enough to match him. I breathed in deeply and shut my eyes. "Showtime." I whispered to myself. I made my way to the door, giving special attention to every step I took. I was usually pretty confident in high heels but right now I was so excited that I felt as if I might faint. I opened the door and hesitantly got out into the core living room of the cabin.

As I stepped into the living room, two pairs of eyes snapped on to me. Alec and Daren were both staring at me, and the tension between them has now turned to silence.

I looked up to meet Alec's eyes. His eyes were a mixture if emotions that sent my nerves bubbling within me. I could see the lust within them. I bit my lip to stop myself from squealing in excitement. After a couple of long seconds of staring, Daren finally broke the silence.

"Damn! You lucky bastard." Daren muttered beneath his breath. He had stopped playing on his Xbox, which was something rare for him; he never stopped mid game unless it was really important.

"For once I completely agree with you." Alec said to Daren. He then closed on the diastase between us, putting his hands on my waist. He kissed me softly. "You look beautiful, love." he whispered in my ear, his voice making me tingle.

"You look great too," I said, managing to sound like a moron. He chuckled at how squeaky my voice had sounded.

"Yeah, yeah, we're all super attractive. Now could you please leave before you start tearing off each other's clothes?" A very pissed Daren said. He had gone back to playing Grand Theft Auto and was now beating some poor virtual cop senseless. I left Alec's side for a moment and sat down next to him. I grabbed the controller out of his hands.

"Don't be bitter, Daren. Your special lady will come too. You just wait."

"How would you know that?" he asked me, trying to get back his controller. I smirked. "I'm psychic. I know everything." I said with a wink. I hugged him softly and kissed his forehead. "I'm so proud of you. Never forget that." and with that, I said my goodbye to him and went to Alec's side once more. He had been observing me the whole time and his look did not show uncertainty or jealousy. He actually looked calm.

Alex put his arm around my waist. "Come on. Let's go. Um... goodnight Daren." he said much to both Daren and my surprise.

"Goodnight, Alec." Daren answered in a bewildered tone. "Have fun, guys. You deserve it."

It was the first time I heard Daren and Alec have a normal conversation, let alone wishing warm feelings to each other.

"Aw! You guys are starting to get along! I should dress up more often if it makes you get along!"

"Yeah, right Sam. You guys had better leave before I kick you out." he said, completely ruining the moment. I shook my head. They were a lost cause.

I took Alec's hand. "Sam, I want you to close your eyes. I have a surprise outside." he whispered to me, just as we were about to go out. I pouted. "Oh come on! Again with the surprises? You're going to kill me."

"Trust me." he said. I instantly melted under his gaze. I let him put a hand over my eyes and lead me outside. He removed his hand and I opened my eyes. In front of me there was a black limousine.

I ended up grinning like an idiot. "You didn't?"

He opened the door for me. "Ladies first."

"And he still insists on using the oldest cliché move in the book to look at my ass." I said as I got in the limo. He chuckled and got in next to me. Unlike the last time I rode in a limo when I was human. This time I had all the space I would ever want, not that I would have minded being squished to Alec.

He closed the door and scooted closer to me. The limo started "You won't let that one go, will you?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and covered his soft lips with mine. When I pulled back I smiled at him and pecked him softly on the nose.

"Nope." I chuckled at his expression, his lips pouting, ready to receive mine.

"Sam, you look truly ravishing tonight. I'm actually thinking about skipping all that I've planned. You look too good to be allowed in public. I don't want to spend the whole time beating up men for trying to steal you away."

"They can try all they want. You're the only one who can steal me away. As a matter of fact you already did, twelve years ago." I said as he planted soft kisses along my jaw.

"Wow, that makes me sound so bad." he muttered, but it sounded muffled against my skin.

"Oh, good thing I like bad boy -oh." an embarrassing moan cut me through. Allec was now sucking softly on my skin which of course made me loose all coherence. To make matters more embarrassing for me, he had found my soft spot. I kept biting my lip to stop the sea of moans flooding me.

"Um... Alec if you have plans for tonight, we'd better take it a little bit slowly." his lips left my skin but I felt him chuckle next to me. "Yeah, you were getting pretty loud."

"Was not!" I defended myself though we both knew it that I was totally lying. "Anyways, where are we going?" Alec chocked an eyebrow at me. "You're not going to tell me, are you?" His expression didn't change. "Thought so."

"The mystery's half the fun. But I'll give you just one clue. You'll need this." he produced a little black mask from the pocket inside his jacket. I put the mask over my face. It was quite dainty and I loved it. It covered just my eyes and had thin lacy piping all around it. It had a sapphire in the middle with little silver stones around it.

"It's so cute! I love it." I said, putting it on. Alec removed my hair out of the elastic. "I knew you'd like it." Then a light bulb lit in my mind. "Wait! How did you know my dress would be blue?" He grinned. "A little half-human, half- vampire bird told me." I smiled. Nessie was a real best friend. "You know, I used to think that red was the best colour on you, but I must say I'd just reconsidered it. Blue is so much better."

"You flatterer. So, am I allowed to see your mask or is it another top secret?" I asked him, my lips curling up. "As a matter of fact, no, it isn't." and with that, he produced another mask. It was a dull silver one that covered his eyes and his nose.

"Oh! I'm so excited. Why can't you tell me where are we going?" I whined. I couldn't restrain the excited butterflies within me.

"Because, that would ruin the surprise. We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"I would want that." I mumbled beneath my breath. He chuckled, obviously hearing my response. The limo quoted down that and the only things we could hear were the steady beating heart of the driver. We just settled in a comfortable silence, me in his arms.

After a while, I still decided I shouldn't let it go. "Can you answer just one question for me?" Alec looked down at me with a knowing stare.

"Depends."

"Do we need the masks to rob a bank?" he stared at me for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"Yes, that's a splendid idea. We could use you as bait for the guards."

"Not how I imagined I'd spend my romantic evening in Paris, but as long as we're together, I guess anything counts." After about another ten annoying minutes of Alec laughing at me, we quieted down. I looked out of the window. We where passing through Paris. The moment I looked out out we passed around the roundabout of the Arc de Triomphe.

"God, Paris is so beautiful at night." I whispered, awed in the beauty. "No wonder they call it the city of love."

"It is a beautiful city. It is a wonder how much France progresses in two hundred years. Believe me, this place was a mess. I'm talking from experience." I kissed him with a smile in my lips. "I love it when you go all historian on me." He smiled and kissed me back. Just as things where about to get heated, a bell rang, signaling that the driver was going to talk to us.

"Monsieur, Mademoiselle. We have arrived." a male voice said. Alec and I thanked him and Alec exited first out of the limo. He helped me out like the gentleman he was and the first thing I saw in front of me was a bank.

"You weren't kidding when you said we were going to rob a bank. Well, at least you've got to admit; we're the most stylish robbers I've ever seen." Alec chuckled. He put his hands on my shoulder and turned me around. "Not quite." To hell with robbing banks. In front of me there was one of the most beautiful scenes I had ever seen. The sight was of the Eiffel Tower, lighting up the starry night.

"Wow."

"Wow indeed. Come on, let's go." he lead me towards the metal monument. I stared at it. Having studied at the university of Paris I was familiar with it, but I tried to avoid this place, especially on nights like these when lovers came out. But now, with Alec by my side I could savour every single moment of it.

Almost as if he was reading my mind, Alec wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. I grasped his hands and caressed them softly as if they were the most precious things in the world. "1889. So many years ago, yet it's stamped in my mind. I remember how many protests this tower got. The Parisians hated it, but today it's considered as one or the most romantic monuments in the world."

"Funny how much people change, isn't it?" I asked him. "Oh, you don't need to tell me that. I'm a living, well living dead example of that." I chuckled at his word play. We started walking slowly, hand in hand. There was no need for useless chat; we both just enjoyed each other's company. The feel of his hand on mine reassured me, made me feel safe and loved.

"Alec, as you said you've really changed a lot since the first time I met you. But I want you to tell me the honest truth. Do you ever regret anything about me? About us?" I asked him. After all everybody had moments of uncertainty. I was just the one with problems. Alec must have his fears, his insecurities and his doubts. But he never showed them.

"Sam... how can you even say that. I've had my weaknesses. I may seem like a strong, unbreakable man but I am not. I've made mistakes, so many of them that I lost count. The only thing I don't regret in my life is you, love. You saved me. I was dead inside yet you managed to resurrect me, something that I deemed impossible. You're a miracle, Sam. A miracle sent from my own, private heaven. The only thing that worries me right now is my sister. I worry for her, though I really shouldn't, she can handle anything herself pretty well." he said, ending up smiling. I looped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "I love you, my little angelic devil." his lopsided smile broadened as he heard his old nickname.

"Love you too, baby." we kissed some more and before it could turn out into a making out session I stopped. "So, where are we going with the masks?" I asked him. His smile almost split his face. "Come with me." he said. He took my hand in his and together we ran. We passed under the Eiffel tower and into some narrows streets. I could hear soft music playing, the sound of a piano and a violin. Alec turned us around a corner at one point and we found a little square. "Put on your mask." he said to me. I obliged and he did the same. There were at least seven couples, all wearing masks, smiling and dancing slowly to the soft music.

"May I have this dance, ma cherie?" he asked me. Before I could break into an unstoppable fit of giggles I curtsied and joined him. He put his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck. There was practically no space between us and I just loved the friction my silk dress and his suite created.

"So how did you know about this place?" I whispered to him. "Cute story actually. This is a very old tradition that young couples picked up to celebrate the end of the revolution in Paris. Back at the time I thought it was stupid but I changed my mind. I thought you'd like it here. I'm sure it's much better than a dance club."

I grinned, remembering Alec and my reaction to dance clubs. We were certainly not party people. "It's a thousand times better. It's like a dream. It's so darn romantic."

"Wait till you see what I have planned for us tonight." he said with purple pride. "Wait! There's more?" this made a stab of guiltiness hit me. I hadn't had the decency to tell him about his mother's ring while he had gone through all that for me! I made myself look up and saw him looking at me again with that crooked eyebrow.

"Of course there's more. You know that this is the night... I mean if you don't want to, that's fine, I'll understand but I just thought that maybe... tonight-" I kissed him, covering his lips to stop his embarrassed, yet adorable rambling. "I want to. I really do." he smiled, yet I could see right through it how nervous he was. About what he was nervous I wasn't so certain about. I mean, sure, this would mean a lot to both of us, but I hadn't ever seen him that nervous. It was unnatural for him. He rested his chin on my shoulder and I did the same. Our cheeks were touching and our mouths were just one breath away from each other's ear.

"I'll make it one of the most beautiful experiences in your life, I promise." he said, kissing that part between my ear and neck.

"You don't have to promise. I know you will." and on that note, we stayed there for at least an hour, sway to the beat of the soft music in each other's embrace. We both felt it, the time when we had to leave. Alec donated some money to the musicians who smiled kindly at him and together we made our way to wherever Alec wanted to take us in the streets of Paris.

"Here." Alec said as he stopped in front of a hotel. It looked grand and expensive yet that didn't matter. Only the man I loved with all my heart did. Together we entered and Alec talked to the receptionist, who gave him the key to the penthouse. We got in the elevator and the minute the door closed, Alec's lips were on mine. His kiss was filled with passion, yet I responded with everything I had in me.

"I wanted to that all night, you're just so fucking beautiful, Sam." I giggled. "Since when do you swear?" I asked him playfully. I didn't mind it, I did swear a little bit too. It was something I was used to when I was human and being a vampire had only reduced that bad habit a little bit.

"I don't know! You so perfect, you're messing up my brain." he said through kisses. I giggled like the teenage girl I looked like. His lips brushed and teased mine again till I grabbed them and turned our kiss into a French one.

Unfortunately for us, the door opened at a very wrong time.

"What do you two think you are doing? Get a room." a woman said. Alec smiled his adorable lopsided grin and I apologised. We exited the elevator and she entered it. Just as the doors closed we burst laughing. I had to admit, it was pretty darn funny.

"Come on, let's go inside." Alec opened the door for me and of course, the first thing I did was examine the room. It was literally covered in roses and petals. "Oh my... Alec! You planned everything?" I asked in awe. "Guilty is charged."

"This is just like the cottage." I said, more to myself than to him. I laughed out of disbelieve.

"Care to share the joke?"

"It's almost as if we've gone back in time. Don't you think so?"

"Maybe. But one thing's certain. I feel that I've grown more in those twelve years than I did in the past two hundred years. Plus, neither of us is under the Volturi's influence."

I smiled. "That's a nice way to put it."

"You've got to see this. Come here." he took my hand in his and led me outside towards the terrace. I gasped at the view. The Eiffel tower from up close had been magnificent but this view, the whole view of Paris was staggering. Beneath us, the lights that lit the city made it look so surreal. The full moon stood proudly in the middle of the sky, bathing the world beneath it in a pool of white light. At the sight of this beautiful city I felt guilty once more. I looked at Alec, who looked as if he was going to pass out. His eyes were wide open and he was constantly running a hand through his styled hair.

"Sam, I've been thinking all night about how to say this. A thousand different scenarios must have run through my mind. I couldn't think straight and I'm blabbing, aren't I? But I need to tell you something really important."

"Wait, please Alec, I can't take it any longer. The guilt is killing me! I lost your mother's ring! There, I said it. Please don't hate me I don't even remember taking it off in the first place."

The expression on his face was surprised. He didn't speak the expression on his face remaining blank until his lips started curling up into a smile.

"Alec, please speak." I urged him. Yet he just started laughing his head off. "Help me understand what's so funny!" I said in annoyance.

"Aww, Sam you're too cute." he said through laughs. "Cute? I lost your mother's ring!" I said. He should have been mad at me.

"Sam, don't be mad. I have no reason to be mad at you." I was about to object but he put a finger to my mouth.

"Sam, you are everything to me. You're my life. I don't know what or where I'd be without you. When I met you, your smile was the only thing lighting up my dull world. Your eyes have been my only inspiration when everything seemed bleak and dull. You're the one I've ever loved, the woman who managed to change me from a dead monster to a man. You resuscitated feelings I thought I had forgotten. You're my present and my only future. I made you mine in every way possible. I mated with you and tonight I want to enhance that bond by making sweet love to you, but I want to make you mine in every way possible, vampire and human. So, I guess what I'm trying to say through all this blabbing," my eyes bulged out of their sockets at his love confession. And then, just when I though he was done, he did something that even if I live for the next two thousand years, I'd never forget. He got on his knees and pulled a little black box out of his pocket. I put a hand to mouth to stop myself from squealing and start shouting 'yes' before he even asked the question.

"Samantha Hathaway, will you marry me?" I bit my lip before my answer woke up half Paris. I was silent for a few minutes, savouring in this sweet moment. Never, in a thousand years had I thought that Alec would ever ask me that question. I couldn't answer verbally so at first I nodded.

"Yes?" his eyes bore into mine. "Yes!" I whispered. I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him deeply. I kissed every visible part of his face and kept whispering 'yes' between kisses.

"I love you so much Sam! You've made me the happiest man on this planet!" he said as he cradled my body closer to his.

"I love you too, Alec. And I can't wait till I'm -oh my God I actually get to say this - your wife!" he chuckled at my excitement and put the ring where it belonged, on the fourth finger of my left hand.

He then cupped my face head between his hands and put his forehead against mine. "Sam, I can't give you children. But I want to give you the closest thing to a family we can get." If this wasn't the sweetest thing a man could say to his girl that I didn't know what it was. I felt so emotional that I felt moistness in my eyes.

"Take me, Alec. Make me yours." I whispered. He kissed my forehead one last time and carried me bridal style all the way to the bed. I helped his shrug off his jacket; remove his tie and his shirt. I ran my hand across his chest. Alex wasn't the most muscled guy around, but he was just right for me. I let my fingers caress the hair around his navel that went down onto the unknown. When my hand arrived at his button I unzipped it and his pants fell. Soon my dress followed. He laid ms down on the petal covered bed and left my side for a short moment. He turned off the lights and let the moonlight bathe the room in its beautiful white glow. He returned with a white rose in his hand. His eyes bore into mine.

"Cream and silk as one  
How I long to taste and touch  
The moon watches us"

I melted that moment. He quoted poetry for me. It had been a long time since he did that.

"Who wrote that?" I asked, remembering of the old good times.

"It was written by a Japanese poet about how his lover looked naked under a full moon." he said to me, his eyes never leaving mine. He climbed onto the bed next to me and started tracing intricate designs on my skin like he had done all those years ago, the only difference now being that I was his fiancée and that this time the rose was white, not black, which was symbolic for me. There was nothing tainted about our relationship, despite all the obstacles we came out victorious. We were pure to each other, our love burning stronger than ever. Soon, every piece of garment we were wearing ended up on the floor.

We gave ourselves completely to each other, because we belonged only to one another. We were soul mates. Perhaps there was such a thing like destiny. I thanked it, and in that moment I thanked the person that moments ago I thought I hated completely. I thanked Gaius. Things always happened for a reason. The pain I felt in my life was only a small payment for the eternity I would spend in my mate and future husband's arms. 

XXX

HEY GUYS! It's been forever since I uploaded but I have exams in a week and the teachers are being grade A bit*ches. Plus, this was a really, really hard chapter for me to write with all the romantic gooey goo stuff, exams make me in no mood to write romance but I couldn't take it anymore and I just had to write! I have some interesting news but I'll have to tell you next time cause it's 4am here (so there might have been many mistakes please don't hate me for them ). But you're going to love it… I promise

Until the next time, my lovelies : 3


	55. Back to the Roots I

Chapter 55: Back to the roots I

**A/N: Hey Guys! It's been really long but I finally finished exams! *does happy dance* This chapter is what I managed to finish of chapter 55, sorry if it's not much but please bare with me, I went through weeks of hard work which will hopefully pay of. This chap will be slow paced, as the excitement will be up in the second half which should be up before the end of the week!**

**XXX**

Sam's POV

How did I know that my life was perfect right now? Because nothing in the world could wipe the smile on my face. I stood on top of Alec, our legs entangled between the sheets. Light poured through the rooms, illuminating half the room. I looked at my left hand again for the billionth time this morning where my were my wedding ring stood proudly. I was engaged! I couldn't believe it!

"Sam, I think by the time we get out of this room, you'll have a hard time trying to stop smiling. It's just a ring, baby. The real magic happened tonight." Alec said as he planted small kisses on my neck.

"I still can't believe I'm going to get married. I'll be Mrs... wait, what's going to be our surname?" I said, realising that Alec had never told me his surname.

"Well, honestly, I don't remember my human surname." he said, though it sounded quite muffled. "Maybe we can take your surname."

I shrugged. "I don't really care, but I do have a few... things to discuss." Alec's eyebrow rose and the chuckled.

"Things? I didn't know that there were strings attached when I asked you to become my wife." I shook my head at him. "It's only a suggestion but it would really mean a lot if we go with it."

"Anything to make you happy. You've made me very happy tonight, I should only repay you." he said as he continued with his trail of kisses. Once he passed my collar bone I stopped him. If he got that far, we'd both lose control.

"Would you mind getting your head out of the gutter for like, five minutes? This is important." I told him. Reluctantly, he looked up, after covering my body with the sheets. He looked at me as if I was a temptation to him, which I probably was.

"Tell me but if it's really important I'd rather you tell me after you get dressed. My attention span is equivalent to that of Damon surrounded with pancakes." I chuckled.

"Yeah, Damon does have an unhealthy addiction to pancakes. Anyways, I was thinking a little bit about the wedding."

He interrupted me with a snort. "Big surprise there." I hit him playfully on his bare chest. "Stop that. Anyways -"

"You say anyways too much Sam." he said with a grin. I stared at him blankly, though in all honesty, I was happy to see him this radiant. I knew that the two months we spent on holiday in Europe had been quite happy ones for both of us, but never have I seen him this hyper. I hadn't known that Paris would have had this affect on him, otherwise this would have been our first stop. But I think it was more due to what we did tonight than the place, trust me, it was amazing!

"Sure, now let me get to the point. I was thinking, that when we get married, I wish that Jane would be present for the wedding." All signs of humour were wiped away from his face.

"Jane, as in my sister?" he asked, looking like the poster boy for bewilderment.

"No, my imaginary pet unicorn- of course your sister, silly." I said, smiling a how surprised he looked. "Why are you so surprised?"

He bit his lip and looked solemn for a moment. "I thought that you two didn't get along to well. I'm just surprised that you want her present at our wedding."

"I was just thinking that it wouldn't be bad if she joined us. Maybe she's give up human blood, knowing that that way she'd be able to be with you. I think a positive atmosphere such as our coven might help her. What do you think?"

"I'm proud of you, baby. Not many would consider helping my sister, because of that power of hers. I think your actions are nobel and my sister would be happy to attend our wedding, but not stay with us permanently, I'm afraid. She's quite against animal blood." he said as he wrapped his arms around me and put me on his laps. I pouted in disappoint and lean my head against Alec's shoulder, who buried his lips in my disheveled hair and kissed the top of my head.

I straightened my back as an idea formed in my mind. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to try! I'd put my conscience at rest and at the same time I'd be able to visit Chelsea and Heidi!"

Alec looked up at me, his eyes wide. "Wait; are you proposing that we go to Volterra!" I nodded. "Sam that's insane. Do you know how bad Aro wants you and probably the rest of our coven once he finds out about them and not to mention the fact that I left without giving him any notice."

"But Alec-"

He looked at me wide eyed. "No buts Sam. I spent three hundred years in the guard. I know how their kids work. Our coven is probably as powerful as theirs, considering the training you've had. Don't you think that they'll see us as threats to their power. If we do as much as go there they'll think we're trying to steal their guard away to overthrow them. You're a smart girl, Sam. You've studied all about this, this is no different from all the conquerors that Europe has seen all over the years. Think a little bit about it." I big my lip, damn he was right.

"But there has to be a way for us to contact your sister." I said determinately.

"Perhaps we should phone the Clock Tower?" Alec suggested. I looked at him blankly. "No! Such news should not be delivered by a phone call. What if we go, just the two of us to the tower. Aro cannot force us to stay there and he certainly doesn't need to know that we formed our own coven. We have to let him think that we just found each other and we've been living happily ever after. Simple as that."

Alec looked deep in thought, but his frown was prominent. "It's risky Sam. One touch is all he needs to know everything he needs to know."

I sighed and adjusted myself so that I was sitting right in front of him on his lap. "Alec, I faced many fears these past few months. Right now I feel as if I could take the guard down just by looking at them. When Gaius raped me," he flinched at the harsh word, "yes, I say it and I'm no longer afraid of it. I've acknowledged the fact. When he raped me, and even after that vampire in Spain tried to abuse me I made a pact with myself. More precisely I make it right now, as we speak. I will let nothing ever come between us again. Aro divided us for twelve years, and do you know why he managed to do it? Because I had no trust in myself, so I could never trust us. That has changed now. Our bond is stronger than ever and nothing will ever come between us because we won't let it. Am I right?"

He smiled at me and cupped my face. "You're one hundred percent right." and with that he kissed me.

"Oh, and before I forget, I will marry you if..."

"If what?" I asked suspiciously, knowing that it will be something silly. His lopsided grin said it all.

"If you promise that in no way or form will you plan our wedding. You may do as much as choose our clothes, but knowing you, you'd try to find the imperfections in everywhere. Sorry, love, but you have too much _Samness_, I can't trust you with wedding plans." I laughed out loud at his demand.

"Alert the Oxford dictionary. My fiancé has added a new word to the English language. Tell me, soon to be Mr. Hathaway, what does this this word mean?"

"Samness. A noun derived from characteristics of Samantha Hathaway. Often used for extreme perfectionists. Example, Samantha Hathaway herself, with he perfect flawless lips, ravishing curved body, ample-" his definition was suddenly put aside as he started kissing along my shoulder and pulling the sheets away from my body.

"Alec, you're getting off track-" I said as I suppressed a moan as his tongue started messaging the sort skin of my neck.

"Oh, I don't mind-" he said though half of it was lost as his lips caressed mine.

In the position we were in, the simplest touch could spark off into us making out. His kisses were like a drug to me, I could never get enough.

Eventually we had to get dressed, though quite reluctantly for both of us. I admit, slipping in my silky blue dress did feel a little bit weird. Alec put on his suit and slung the blazer over his shoulder and took my hand. Together we made our way towards the elevator. Alec smiled at me and looked at me as if I was the best thing that has ever happened to him.

Yeah, life's good.

XXX

We spent a great week in France. We visited so many beautiful museums and saw so many beautiful pieces of art. Daren of course had to be difficult and complained like a ten year old boy. I wonder how is it possible to get bored when you're surrounded by such magnificent works of art. Of course we went to Euro Disney while we were at it. The rides were a little bit disappointing, since what they call speed we call mere jogging, but the cinemas and night shows were pretty great.

XXX

We had just arrived in Rome and were in a small café. Jake and Nessie where eating something while the rest of us discussed the plan. "So everybody got it?" Alec asked them after I repeated the plan.

"Yeah, Alec, we do. We got it the twentieth time you told it to us. Just relax." Danielle told him. Everybody nodded and agreed. Going back to see his sister and therefore the Volturi too, a huge chunk of his past.

"You two will go there, tell something to Alec's sister which seems to be of utmost importance yet you won't tell us what it is." Bonnie said. I smirked, did I mention that neither of us told them that we're getting married, but they all knew that something was up.

"You just have to look a little bit closer." Alec grinned with me and put an arm all over my shoulders. They examined us throughly as if we were hiding some bomb. I couldn't help but laugh at their clueless expressions. It was Daren who guessed it first.

"For hell's sake! You're getting married!" he hissed. I shushed him as people were giving us weird looks. The girls instantly started congratulating us, and the guys all patted Alec on the back.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Nessie insisted. I laughed at her pout, "Well, apart from the fact that I love teasing you guys, I just wanted to find the right time, you know."

"Yeah, I do, and I also know that I'm going to be your maid of honour, right?" That's when all three girls started an endless discussion about who should be my maid of honour. I left them to their bickering and went to sit next to Daren.

"Hey." I muttered softly.

"You're getting married, huh?" I nodded. "Daren, would you be too mad if I ask you something?"

He shook his head. "Um, so, as you know, I don't had a father to walk with me across the isle, and you're the closest thing I have to a brother, so what I'm trying to say is, would you do it?" I rambled as I figured with my hands.

He looked at me disbelieving. "You want me, to walk with you across the isle?"

"That's kind of what I asked you." I said to him with a smile. "So what will it be?"

"Sure." he shrugged. I smiled and hugged him. I would have appreciated a little bit more excitement, but I wouldn't want to push my luck. "Thanks. You're the best, Dar!"

"Well, now that the cat's out of the bag, might as well go tell Jane." I declared. So together we all got in the taxies and made our way towards where it all began.

Volterra. 

XXX

So what do you guys thing that will happen? How will the Volturi take it, seeing the couple together?

Review and tell me : )

Until the next time, my lovelies :D


	56. Back to the Roots II

A/N: **Please read this author's note.** This is the **last** chapter of this story, after this there will be a short epilogue and Part 1 of Outcast will be over. *Awww* But don't worry, there is always Part 2! I hope that you will enjoy the next Part as much as this one! Thanks for sticking with Sam and me till the end of this Part! I hope you shall be interested to read the next Part too! More details will be given after the epilogue, as I have great news to tell you bit it's a little bit long to explain.

Please tell me if you liked this Part or maybe if you have some ideas for the next one! I love hearing your thoughts though I have the story already planned out in my head! I'd be very happy to get some constructive criticism; I want to improve my writing to make it more enjoyable for you guys!

I heart chu all :D So Enjoy:

**Chapter 56: Back to the Roots II**

Sam's POV

We were back. We came back to a place that during many lonely times I had wished I could just reverse the clock and send us back through time, back when we were still here. Now, knowing that we had come such a long way from then made me feel stronger, filled me with courage.

Guess where we were?

Let me give you a few hints. There was a pool of crystal clear blue water that flowed freely. Water so pure and unpolluted that looked almost too picturesque to be true. There was fresh green grass beneath our feet; grass at all those years ago had grazed softly the skin of my back as Alec and I laid on it looking at the heavens above us.

And the clear give away was the cottage, with it's curled metal bars that gave it that old feeling and a hole in the middle through which Alec's body had passed when I flung him off of me after the vision of him and Aro discussing about my future with the Volturi.

We were back to the place where I had given myself completely up to Alec, for the very first time. We were just mere kilometres away from the clock tower. Yet, the still peacefulness of the place made it almost seem as if nothing had ever changed.

"Can you believe that it's been all this time?" I asked Alec. For most of the time he had been speechless, just like now. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him.

"Sam you have no idea how much I tormented myself those few years without you, thinking that it was my fault and that I had hurt you by not telling you all of the truth. It haunted me, knowing that you had suffered so much because of me." I smiled up at him.

"Don't say that. All that matters now is that we're together and we're happy." I said softly, savouring the moment.

"This place brings back so many beautiful memories; maybe we can jog them up a little bit..." Alec said as he tugged at my cream leather jacket. I let the jacket fall to the ground and let a smile slip on my lips as Alec's lips covered mine. We had never been so in touch both physically and emotionally. His touch no longer made me feel self conscious, but it held all the warmth, love and safety in the world.

There was no need for teasing, I let his tongue explore my mouth as his hands travelled all over my body, cupping my breast. I arched forward, my body yielding to his.

Let's just say that we got a tat bit carried away after that.

XXX

"Okay, we need to lay some ground rules. We're both getting distracted way too easily." I said frankly to Alec as be pulled up the zipper to my dress.

"It's a good kind of distracted." Alec said with that lopsided grin I loved so much. He always had this goofy expression after we made that made me laugh so hard. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning. I helped him button up the last few buttons of his shirt. Once we looked all smart and tidied up and there was no clue on both of us of what we've just done except for the scent within me, I got a brilliant idea.

While Ale put on his black leather jacket, I skipped across to a tall oak tree that stood proudly next to the little pond and using my nails, I skilfully wrote our names on the trunk and surrounded them with a big heart. That way this lovely place would always have a memory of the two of us. Alec kissed my cheek and took my hand lovingly. We started running together towards an all too familiar place.

"Now come on, let's go talk to your sister. I really hope that she changed her mind about me. We may be not that similar but I really hope she still doesn't hate me that much." I said as we ran, I fidgeted with my lip, a habit I had picked up when I was anxious.

"Stop being so worried. She never hated you, she just thought that we weren't the right persons for each other. She respects you for standing up to her. Not many do that."

I smiled. Now it sounded so far away, trying to stand against Jane, but during that time I had been scared shitless. "Yeah, but I guess love can make people do the bravest things."

He squeezed my hand reassuringly. "Relax, okay? You're perfect to me so you don't need to prove yourself to anyone."

"Thanks, baby."

He grinned lopsidedly. "About the whole 'baby' thing, I kind of have a very badass reputation, and 'baby' doesn't exactly do it justice so, can we drop that nickname?" I grinned.

"Okay, so you'd rather not be called 'baby' and keep that legendary badass reputation intact than suck it up an let us enjoying being all loved up and intimate for once?" I asked him playfully. His back stiffened. "I think I'll suck it up." he said solemnly. I snickered. "That's what I thought, baby."

After not more than ten minutes we had arrived. We both stared at the tall building. Ironically enough, the moment we arrived, the clock struck midday, as if it was alerting everybody of our presence. Alec shifted uncomfortably in his leather jacket, a dark look crossing his face. I could tell that being so close to his past put him on edge. I tightened my hold on his hand and squeezed it reassuringly . He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I could tell that for as long we're here, he wouldn't let me out of his sight for a minute, as if we were joined by the hip. I didn't mind it at all, in fact I needed his reassuring, lean body next to mine at all times right now. It was a fact that I had slacked off in my fighting techniques and in the events that something might not go with the plans I wouldn't be able to defend myself that much, but I'm sure Alec would have no problem defending me. I could rely on him.

A crowd of tourists passed us, some complaining that Alec and I were in the way. It made me a little sad that these people would never see the sun again once they stepped inside that huge door. But I accepted it. Had we been in my territory I could have put a stop to it, but here, it was useless for me to do anything.

"Shall we go in?" I whispered, realising from the strained sound of my voice just how tense I was. Alec nodded and together we made our way after the crowd.

"Welcome to the Palazzo dei Priori in Volterra. I shall be your tour guide, if you have any questions just ask. We'll take a short trip around the clock tower. Not all rooms will be accessible as the majority are private chambers of our staff. Any questions?" I heard a bored Heidi say to the crowd. I couldn't see her since we were at the back, but I would have guessed that voice anywhere.

I lifted my hand, as if I wanted to ask a question. Unfortunately for me, I think the crowd was made up of six foot giants, so she didn't notice my hand in mid air. I heard Alec snicker next to me at my attempts of trying to make myself noticed among the crowd. Oh, the curse of midget-ness, I'll never get rid of it.

"I have a question." I finally had to say. I heard a clear gasp. When the crowd parted a little bit for me to be able to look at Heidi, I could finally see how stunned she looked. Her eyes were wide, as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Sam?" she asked doubtfully, as if disbelieving her eyes.

"How long has it been? Twelve years?" I said with a grin. Finally the corners of her mouth twitched and she ended up grinning wider than me. Using a little bit too much speed than acceptable in front of humans, she ran toward me and hugged me. "It really is you! Oh my god I can't believe it." she said. By now the crowd was looking at us bewildered. Heidi told the receptionist to take the tourists around the clock tower so that she could catch up with us.

"Oh my god! I have so much to tell you! You look stunning, honey and you smell like you've been up to mischief, haven't you?" she said as she wagged her eyebrows at us. Both Alec and I chucked uncomfortably. Let's just say that none of us liked to talk about what we did when we got intimate. "I'm so happy you found her, Alec! We were worried you cracked and went trying to find her. The Masters couldn't believe that you left like that and Jane wouldn't spill any beans. But now you must tell us everything! How did you find each other? Are you here to stay permanently?" she bombarded us with questions. "Calm down, Heidi. I'll tell you everything. But this is just a visit. We do not plan on spending more than a few hours here, we just wanted to invite some people personally."

"Invite them to what?" she asked before I could flash the wedding ring on my left hand. She gasped. "Aw, you're getting married! That's so sweet! I'm invited, aren't I? Oh Chelsea will die when she hears about this. Let's go get her." she babbled. I loved the two vamps to pieces but they did babble on forever.

"Heidi, we'd rather not make such a big fuss of our presence, you understand that it's quite a delicate issue because of Aro..." I trailed on, hoping she'd understand. Thankfully she did. "Just let me get Chelsea. And I'm sure Alec would want to see his sister."

"If you don't mind calling her too." Alec said after he thanked her. She nodded and hurried up the stairs. "Did I hear correctly?" I heard a sweet voice say. A voice that obviously belonged to Alec's little sister, Jane.

"Jane!" Alec said excitedly from next to me. The one in question emerged from the dark steps. "Alec!" she said in utter delight as she ran gracefully at the speed of light till she reached her brother. She gripped on to him like a koala bear in a movement that sure would have enraged me had I not known that she was his sister. She gripped on to him tightly. I bet she missed him a lot.

"Alec you found her! Hello, Sam." she said, for once sounding genuinely happy when she said my name. I smiled kindly at her.

"Hey, Jane. I'm happy to see you." I answered. Alec smiled as he ruffled her hair playfully making her seem much younger than her actual frozen state at eighteen years old.

"What are you two doing here? Master Aro was very grieved when you left Alec. I'm not sure coming here was the best idea. Not that I'm not happy to see you." she added quickly.

"I am well aware of that, but Sam insisted that we should tell you the big news personally." Alec said, a big smile forming on his lips.

Jane appeared to be a little confused. "What big news?"

I held up my left hand. Her eyes went wide. The moment felt as if it would crack with tension. Even Alec look strained. There was no telling what she thought about our marriage, her pokerface hid it all.

"You're going to get married?" she asked softly, her voice unreadable.

I nodded as Alec tightened his hold on my waist. "I love Sam, Jane. And I asked her to marry me."

Awkward silence followed. After what seemed like hours, a small smile tugged at Jane's lips."Who would have known that my brother would have ever had the courage to open up his heart to a girl, and now you come here, all happy and smiling, with your fiancée next to you. I have just one question. Does this mean that I have a new sister?" she asked, looking at me with gleaming eyes. I and let out a nervous breath that I didn't know that I had been holding.

"Just call me Sis!" I said to her as I held out my outstretched arms. She returned my hug, though a little bit awkwardly, she still did.

"Jane, we wanted to talk to you a little bit, well, I wanted to ask you something actually. I don't know-" I started but then I was cut off by Alec who tugged at my sleeve to get me to stop talking. I looked at him questioningly but then I realised why he wanted me to shut up.

A crowd of at least ten vampires I had never seen before stood at least a good six metres away from us but surely enough they were staring at us- no, scratch that, me in particular - as if I was a ghost.

"It's really her! She's his mate!"

"She's the one who separated the twins."

"I can't see why he chose her, she looks like a little girl, nothing special."

"Is that jealousy speaking, Jenny? It's obvious that she's special, otherwise his scent wouldn't be all over her."

Okay whoever this Jenny bitch was she was wrong, I did not look like a little girl. I'm just short and I know it, no need to rub it in. Heidi came down the stairs with Dimitri hand in hand with her and Chelsea and Afton close by.

"Okay, all of you clear off. There's nothing to see her. Dinner's just arrived so run along." Heidi said to the crowd, treating them as if they were disobeying children - which to her they probably were. They grumbled a little but eventually moved away.

"Sam!" I heard Chelsea say, right before she squeezed me in a bear hug.

"I never thought we'd ever see you again here! Things have been so boring without you." she said frankly. "Well, that is until Heidi started falling for Dimitri. That's when hell broke loose. These two together are like a tornado."

"You guys! I'm happy for you! Oh, and Dimitri, um, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for for pushing you against a wall twelve years ago." I said guiltily as I played with my bottom lip. Chelsea, Afton, Heidi, Dimitri and burst laughing. Alec just chuckled, knowing me enough by now.

"Still the same old Sam, I see. Belated apologies accepted." Dimitri said through laughs.

"You're wrong there, much has ch-" a vision cut through my sentence. A short yet extremely significant one.

"Alec we need to g-"

"Alec, Samantha! You are here! I am delighted to see you, especially you Samantha, it has been too many years. But the important thing is that you are here with us. Welcome back to the Volturi. This is truly a happy day. We have acquired back two of the most powerful members. We truly have something to rejoice about, indeed."

His voice was enough to send chills down my back, but I fought against it. I looked at the jet black haired vampire in front of me. Still the same. Nothing changed about him. His eyes still shone crimson like the brightest blood. His skin was as unbelievably pale as always, almost translucent with prominent blue-violet veins visible beneath his chalky white skin.

"Aro." hearing the cold, emotionless word coming out of my mouth made me sick to my stomach.

"Yes, Samantha? We have much to discuss, but first I'm sure that you and Alec would rather settle in first."

"Mast- Aro," Alec corrected himself. I noticed how Aro's left eye twitched the slightest of movements at this, but he didn't say anything. "I'm afraid you misunderstood. Sam and I are just visiting some friends and family. We do not plan on staying."

"I do not understand. What is the meaning of this? First you leave for month without any notice or explanation and now you're talking this nonsense."

"It means that I no longer want to be part of the Volturi's guard. I found my mate and I want to live with he without any strings."Alec said defiantly.

Aro's eyes widened, and I swear I had never seen this amount I'd surprise on his face. His features instantly changed to show white hot anger. He breathed in deeply.

"Alec, are you sure? This is quite a big decision. Not to mention the fact that all you know is life with the us, the guard. I saved your life when you where just a young man, defenceless and alone. Had it not been for me, you would have died!"

I knew that this wasn't going to end well. My psychic senses were going crazy. I suppressed the visions. I was needed with Alec.

"I gave three hundred years of dedicated service to the guard. I defended the Volturi from more battles than I can remember. I think that that was enough payment for my life." Alec said, sounding calm and confident.

"So you are going to just leave your sister, the Volturi and the life you have always known, for this girl." he said, pointing an accusing finger at me. Everybody around us was frozen. But I didn't care, I was furious. I wasn't just 'that girl' when he wanted Alec at all costs to mate with me, now was I?

"My sister understands and of course she's welcome to visit and stay with us any time she wants. And I don't belong to the Volturi, I belong with whoever I choose, and I chose my mate." Alec said, his voice getting a little higher, obviously feeling offended.

"Both of you belong to me. Without me you," he pointed at Alec, "would have been turned to ashes. "and you," this time he pointed at me, "would still be a pathetic lost little girl who faints whenever she gets a vision. You both belong to the Volturi and there will be consequences if you leave us

Alec hissed in anger, but I laughed bitterly. I looked at him square in the eyes. "Is this what the Volturi has become? Join or die? Don't start a battle with us Aro. You will lose."

He started laughing, though there was obviously nothing funny about the situation. "You threaten me! Your insolence is hysterical. The last time I remember you were a terrible fighter and as much as Alec is a good fighter he won't resist the whole guard."

I smirked knowingly. "This is where you're wrong. A lot has changed." That's when the guys, who had been listening out in case of any problems came to help us out.

Flames erupted from the door behind us and the ground started shaking. The crowd which had gathered around Aro started looking at each other in worry. Even Aro's sure, menacing face fell. From two vampires, our whole coven burs through the door. We didn't look so defenceless anymore.

"Meet our coven, Aro." Alec said. His voice and determined eyes challenged Aro, as I to tell him, "Look how the tables have turned."

"The powers." Aro whispered, mystified.

"What is all this racket?" I heard an intimidating voice ask. Caius and Marcus came. The relatively large reception area now looked so much smaller.

Aro ignored Caius and instead focused on Alec. "Alec, look at was has become of us. The destruction that a battle between us would bring. Is she really worth it? You can have any woman you want. Why would you settle for a little girl? You and all your friends can be saved. You will be welcomed back. She on other hand isn't. She has been trouble since the very first day. She forced you to change, the Volturi would never do that." Aro said, trying to sweet talk his way out of it. Our whole coven hissed at him. How could such a vile man live with himself? How could he even suggest such a thing? Didn't he realise that one can never chose who he loves? Did he not know that love isn't about seeing the perfect person, but it is about seeing that imperfect person perfectly?

I heard Alec utter something, his tone sounding enraged, but I could not hear his words. All I could hear was a foreign wind in my ears, howling and blowing. I felt a slight headache throbbing at the back of my head but I pushed it away, literally.

The wind exploded out of my ears, causing ms tremendous amounts of pain. It felt as if my ear drums had just burst. My body healed quickly and fought away the pain. I felt my hair fly around me like a dark halo. I heard many people shout my name, but I wast aware to what was happening. My sight was a blur, a foggy white blur that felt as if we were in the epicentre of a tornado.

My body acted on it's own, the remote part of my brain -the psychic part- guiding it. I outstretched my arms, governing the winds to spread. I blinked, and in a moment the fog cleared leaving us in a dark place I had never seen before. I looked closely and noticed the multiple tomb stones. I examined the writing, which could be seen clearly in the pale moon light.

Latin.

"What is the meaning of this? Where did you take us, you demonic child?" Caius asked and so did everybody. I had managed to transport everybody in a single vision! I couldn't help the smirk that formed on my lips. Demonic child? A little big of an exaggeration but not the worst thing I've been called. But I was curious myself as to where we were. The psychic in me often had a mind of her own so I didn't know where we were.

"Silence." a voice ordered. Everybody looked at me in awe, only then that made me realise that the powerful voice belonged to me.

A girl who looked just about my age before I died came into view. She was clearly beautiful. She had jet black hair, that was folded in neat rolls and half of it let free in delicate curls which played with the wind. She was holding a bouquet of delicate white roses that matched her pure white gown with trumpet sleeves. Judging by her clothing I'd say that we were in the twelfth century or so.

Everybody held their breath as she passed and kneeled down in front of a tomb stone.

"Didyme!" I heard Marcus whisper in his pained voice. "Is it really you?" he said as he swiftly made his way towards her and tried to touch her. Of course, his hand passed right through her.

"Child, please explain. Why can't I touch her? Where are we?" he asked me, hopeful yet despaired at the same time.

"We're in a vision, a past vision. I thing sometime during the 1100s. Um... if I may ask, who is she?" I asked shyly. As much as I may not have cared for Aro or Caius, I respected Marcus for some reason. He had never wronged me.

"She... she was my mate. But why would you show us th-" he was interrupted when another figure joined us from the left.

"Sister." Aro's voice said in Latin. It wasn't uttered by the Aro in front of me, but by the figure. I put all the pieces together quite easily after that. Didyme was Aro's little sister and also Marcus' mate. Well, this just got a whole lot interesting.

"Aro." she answered nonchalantly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Didyme never answered and instead placed the flowers softly on the tomb stone and dipped her head down, losing herself in her prayers.

"It's late, I am sure that Marcus will be waiting for you. Our parents will still be here in the morning-"

"But I will not be. I am leaving with Marcus, I told you." she said sounding exasperated.

Aro fumed in anger. "I cannot believe how selfish you're being. Marcus belongs with us, ruling the Volturi. The power that-"she cut him off.

"Here we go again. Power this, power that. Everything revolves with how much power you have. Marcus and I love each other and we want to get away from Volterra. Your greed for power is poisoning our relationship. It's best if we leave." she said defiantly. She threw a kiss at the tombstone and stood up, ready to walk away.

"I swear, if you leave you will no longer be my sister." he said threateningly. She stood taller and looked at him square in the eyes. "Then so shall be. I did not want to fight you, brother, but I will not give up my mate for something as insignificant as power." she said, storming away. I saw as Aro's face twisted. He lunged at his sister from behind, being the cheap shot he is. He trapped her and caged her with his arms and as much as she struggled she didn't succeed in getting away. "What are you doing? I demand you release me instantly!"

"I didn't want to do this, Didyme. I love you but you forced my hands. I'm truly sorry." In a fast movement, he opened his mouth, exposing his sharp teeth. The last thing I heard was a small scream as I had to look away. I couldn't bare seeing the girl get murdered by her own flesh and blood.

As I flinched away, the fog started dispersing and we were back in the small reception area. I felt weak I the knees and I was about to go down, hadn't it been for Bonnie who was closest to me who caught ms from falling. She passed me to Alec who instantly buried his lips in a small kiss on my forehead and held me tightly in his arms.

"You!" I head a low growl emanate. I looked up weakly, obviously transporting all those people in a vision took a lot of strength. Thankfully, the low growl wasn't directed at me, it was directed at Aro.

"Brother, wait!"

"Do not call me your brother. I cannot believe how stupid I was. It had been almost nine hundred years! I suffered for nine hundred bloody years because of you! How, of all people in the world could you find the courage to kill her? Your own sister!"

"Marcus, please reason with me! She is trying to divide us by showing us deceptive visions. She can twist them all she wants, that's how she made it seem as if I killed her. I could never do such a thing, I loved her."

"I can't and even if I could wouldn't do such a thing. I am just a medium through whom the visions can manifest. I cannot twist them to my pleasure." I defended myself. Though my voice did not sound as powerful as it had in my been in my visions.

"You insolent little demon. I will end you." he shouted at me, making the vampires behind him growl in anticipation for a battle. Alec stepped in front of me protectively and at the same time still held me by my waist.

"If you do as much as hurt a single hair on her, I swear to God that I will enjoy ripping your head." Alec threatened lowly.

It was Jane who broke the tension Alec's threat had created.

"Master, Alec, please! There is no need to battle. Master, allow them to leave, they aren't like us. There would still be several complications."

"But my dear- after all they-"

It was then when Marcus seemed as if he had just reanimated. He ignored complete his fellow Volturi and walked across the small space dividing the Volturi from us. He walked in front of me and examined me. I felt a little conscious of his stare, he looked as if he was trying to see right through my soul.

"Explain something to me. How could you have known about this?" he asked me in his whispered voice.

"The psychic part of me just knows stuff. When Aro was trying to separate us. It just got me so angry that it woke my inner psychic. It wouldn't let him destroy another couple." I said softly, seeing how delicate the subject was.

"Thank you. I had never thought I would smell that scent again. It's been such a long time. I will never forget it." he said, bowing a little his head in respect. I bowed back, feeling moisture in my eyes. Nine hundred years without the one he loved. It must have been torture.

"But you," he turned to Aro. I have a score to settle with you and it will only end with your demise."

"You know what, Aro. You don't deserve death. Gob deserve to have the thing you love the most taken away from you. And it is not even your mate, it is your power. You alone are powerless. You depend on your guard."

He turned to our coven. "If it comes down to fighting I fight with you. If any members of the guard want to join us, do so before it is too late."

Heidi looked at Dimitri and with a nod from him, they walked to our side. Chelsea looked at Afton who seemed on high alert. She pulled at his hand with one last look of disgust at Aro, together they made their way towards us. I smiled at the two couples and they smiled back determinately. Seeing this, more vampires joined us, so in the end we ended up more than the guard.

Jane was left in the middle, she looked at Aro, who was trying to sweet talk the remaining vampires from not leaving him. Then she looked at us, we smiled welcomely at her.

"Jane, I can count on you, right?" Aro asked, now sounding desperate. Everybody's attention fell on Jane.

She kept looking between Alec and Aro, looking completely lost. After a moment of deep thought she shook her head. "You killed your own sister, Mast- Aro. You killed your own flesh and blood, then why would you care about some girl who would have been dust by now." she walked slowly toward us, giving each step special care.

Aro looked at Caius. I gasped as a little vision told me what they were going to do.

"Leave or die." Marcus said. Aro and Caius bowed their heads in defeat. After flashing me and Alec a hateful glare, together with their wives they left for good.

They had lost everything they cared about, their power. And honestly, I pitied them.

Guess that Shakespeare was right after all. All's well that ends well. 


	57. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

I stared at the mirror as Bonnie worked with my hair, turning it into an elaborate braid. Her fingers wove through my hair smoothly, almost professionally. I saw as I changed right before my eyes. Ten minutes ago, I had been in Alec's arms, calm as ever. I had kept my side of the deal and let the girls prepare my wedding. Anyways I was reassured with the fact that they didn't have much stuff to do since it would be a private wedding, so only close vampire relatives would attend, oh and one shifter too, Jake. We wanted to invite Emily and her family but since she was pregnant and all that, we decided it was best not to, also because we were still in Volterra. We wanted to have our wedding where it all started, especially now that Aro and Caius were no longer here. They haven't even tried to come back, knowing well and good that if they did they'd end up dead.

As I was saying, now Alec was banned from the room till I changed. From a baggy shirt and a pair of yoga pants, I was wearing a beautiful dress, the dress of my dreams. It was quite simple, especially on the front, but it was all that I could ever ask for. It was a simple design, strapless and skin tight till it opened up in a silky skirt. It had lace all over its ivory coloured sleeves and it dipped low on my back framed by more beautiful lace. I was not kidding when I said that the dress looked painted on my body. The girls were already dresses. Each one had her own unique colour, that in my opinion described them pretty well. Bonnie was wearing a beautiful crimson gown that reflected the fire only she could create at her fingertips. Danielle was sporting a nurturing green dress with a unique embodied pattern of leaves in it. And last but not, Nessie was wearing a light baby blue silk dress that reflected all colours of the beautiful sea in the frozen winter.

It seemed all too soon, and for the very first time in what was in fact almost a decade and a half, I felt my actual age. It felt as if I was going on my very first date with the boy I had a crush on since forever rather than that I was going to get married. Butterflies were doing somersaults in my stomach. Who would have known where I would arrive? Who would ever tell that crying girl in the corner of her room that used to be me? Or that helpless newly turned vampire biting her own arms in hopes of forgetting of her bloodlust? Or that girl that stared at the happy couples holding hands as they laughed happily and hugged her knees, trying to keep her crumbling self together? They all seemed so distant, forgotten. Now instead of them was this radiant girl, wearing the perfect white dress.

Life is so strange. Even though I may be able to live for ever, I bet that I'll never get bored. In the period of merely twelve years I've been through so much. Now I look back at all I've been through and smile, yes even in the bad times because for one to get something good, and in my case, getting Alec was more than I could even dream for, requires sacrifices.

As I stepped outside, I knew that this is not the end of our story, but it's the very beginning to say the least.

**THE END OF BOOK I**

XXX

I know that this is like 600 words long but I felt that anything else would just be useless. FINALLY I can say THE END!

Wooh! I've been writing this since the 7th of December 2010 and I'm really glad that I never gave up on it :)

Now, I've been meaning to tell you this news a really long time ago but I was too lazy to type it up. So here it goes. A few months earlier a person from JustFiction! asked me if I wanted to publish this story, but of course since it's a fanfic I'd have to twist it around in my own story. I've been meaning to rewrite this into my own version, focusing more on the period where they started to know each other, making Alec more badass and whatnot. So even if I don't publish this story, I still want to re write it my way. I don't know if you've lost interest in this story, but if you're here I guess not and yu'd probably want a sequel, which don't worry, I will continue. But would you be willing to read this my way, of course for you guys it will be completely free. It will be quite different from this Outcast but the main idea of two different individuals with different pasts yet who are very similar will remain. Also I found this app called iBook Author and it will help me make the free iBook much more presentable and enjoyable!

Don't forget to drop some comments! It's the last chapter of the book, you're bound to have some comments about the ending :) Thanks for reading this and sticking with me for so long! The preview for the second book will come quite shortly!

Until the next book, my lovelies :)


	58. PART II: Prologue

**~ OUTCAST PART II ~**

**Prologue**

I walked across the crowded square. I kept my gaze glued to the floor and pulled my hood further down to cover every possible inch of my face. Teenagers passed by me, whispering all sots of words under their breath, venomous words that would have hurt. But I have thick skin, so thick that it is impenetrable. Their words roll off me. It would be impossible not to become indifferent after over three hundred years.

"What the hell? Get out of my way, bitch!" an annoying nasal voice said to me. I looked up and found a girl glaring at me, a hand on her exposed hip. I stared at the girl with disbelief in my eyes. If only she knew to whom she was talking. I could grab her by her navel piercing and tear her from her navel up to her pretty little head without even batting an eyelash. "Bitch? More like nun. Look at her dress." another girl said. She was a close replica of the first one, wearing barely enough clothes to hide her women parts or keep a shred of dignity.

"Step away." I told her calmly, trying to keep my voice as neutral as possible.

"Oh, what are you going to do about it, huh?" I sighed, becoming easily bored. I pushed her out of my way, making her stumble over, lose her footing (not that her gigantic high heels helped) and fall on her bum. I heard her shout profanities I'd never repeat but I simply kept walking forwards, trying to follow the detailed map Alec had sent me. A few more miles to the right through the woods and I'd arrive at their mansion. Alec and Sam had been inviting me to come over and live with them ever since they moved to England after their wedding. And now, twelve years later, here I am.

I don't know what drove me to come here. The Volturi have been my whole life, everything I've ever known. I guess I wanted something... more. Ever since Aro and Caius were forced to leave, I didn't recognise the Volturi any longer. Don't get me wrong, I knew that the changes made were for the better, but it was hard for me to adjust at first. Sam, together with Alec and Marcus had discussed about the new rules that the Volturi should follow. It was the perfect combination of people, the most ideal to recreated the new foundations of the Volturi. With Marcus experience and justness, Alec's expertise on the field where the battle took place and Sam's modern ideals, the result was a fair, just system of new rules. During the last twelve years, we didn't have that many cases to deal with, so things got boring really easily.

So here I was, in Britain. The decision had been a spur of the moment and I wasn't sure yet if I would come to regret it. I wasn't even sure if I could deal with not consuming human blood. Sam would never allow the death of people if she could save them, of that I was sure. But I did my research and there was a large hospital nearby, so it was easy to do the math. A huge blood bank and a large hospital equals the perfect supply of blood and everybody wins.

I stopped. Directly in front of me stood an old, but equally beautiful Victorian mansion. Rose bushes stood at the edges and ivy covered the western walls. It was surely a sight, and I bet that in the sunlight it would look even more dreamy.

I inhaled sharply and stepped up, already feeling nervous. A thousand questions swirled in my mind. Would I fit in with them, or would I be outcasted? How would I manage in the human world? Was I up to trying to live a normal life?

I knocked and before I knew it, I heard Sam gasp as Alec asked her who it could possibly be at this hour. The door opened, revealing a grinning Sam and a shocked Alec.

"Jane?" I smiled weakly at them and pulled down my hood.

"Surprise."

***Whoa, I just started the second book. You'll find out who the main characters, though from this prologue it is pretty clear who the female character will be :) I was going to call this part Rapture, but I'll just stick with Part II lol.

***Just to let you know I've started my own non twilight version of Outcast :D I have a few drafts actually, though not of the beginning. Believe me guys, you're going to fall in love with the new Sam and Alec, In this book I'm going to introduce you to a whole new unknown side of Alec and Sam. If you guys want a short draft, contact me through pm. I won't post it online yet till it's ready. I want to have all the time I need to write it without any pressure, but I'll still give you the opportunity for an early sneak peek.

***Thanks for all your support :) It means the world to me!


	59. PART II: Towels are Evil

** | II**

**Chapter 1: Towels are Evil**

** §Jane's POV §**

"Jane!" my brother exclaimed as he reached out and enwrapped me in a bone-crushing hug. "I've missed you so much, my princess!" Alec said, his smile reaching from ear to ear. It had been a while since I'd seen him this happy.

"How long has it been?" Sam asked me as she took her turn in hugging me. It felt weird. A good weird. I hadn't had this much physical contact in the last twenty years put together.

"Twelve years," I answered. "So what brings you here, not that I'm not happy but this is the first time you've visited us. Is something wrong back in Volterra?" Alec asked, an edge of alarm clear as daylight in his voice.

I shook my head. "No, everything's alright back home," I bit my lip as the word 'home' escaped my lips. It was going to be very hard to get used to calling this place home. "It's just that... I was bored. Not much has been going on back home. And I missed you, brother," I added quickly, "and you too Sam, of course."

"Finally, some peace in the vampire world." Sam said with a sigh of relief. "Come on in, Jane. I'm sure you've got so much to tell us. Can I offer you something?" she asked me as she opened a large metal cupboard. I looked at her questioningly, until I saw that the huge cupboard, which was emanating coolness, was filled with bottles of red liquid. From the smell, I knew that it was animal blood. It was nowhere near as appealing as the blood of the humans I had passed by earlier in the streets, but I nodded to be polite. I would have to get used to the occasional bottle of piss- I mean animal blood.

Sam placed the blood inside a mug and placed it in yet another strange appliance. She pressed a couple of buttons and the thing suddenly lit up and started spinning around the drink. I looked at the strange contraption in wonder.

"It's a microwave. It heats things up in mere seconds." Alec said for my benefit, noticing my clueless expression.

"Huh, perhaps humans aren't as stupid as I thought." I wondered out loud. I looked doubtfully at Sam, trying to read her expression after my careless comment. I didn't know why, but I subconsciously trying to get her approval. Sam and I had never had an easy relationship. We were two opposites and the only thing we had in common was Alec. While she had much more modern while I was more of a conservative girl. She believed that through peaceful dialogue everything could be resolved, but I was not that patient and sought torture to conclude difficult matters. Our gifts were also opposites. Hers was used to save lives; mine was used to bring people close to the brink of death.

She looked completely impassive though. She must have expected something like that from me.

"Yes, they also found a way to keep things cool," he said as he pointed at the large cupboard, which was filled with blood. "That's a fridge."

I nodded. Alec invited me to sit around their large table while Sam placed the mug of blood in front of me. It smelled nicer now that it was warm.

"So, Jane," Sam started, "I'm sure you didn't come here to be lectured by Alec about kitchen appliances."

"I was thinking that now that the Volturi have no longer use of me since my power can only be used in 'exceptional cases', I thought that I could take it as my chance to start afresh." I said to them. "Start a new life here, in England."

There was a slight pause before Alec's face lit up in a bright smile. "That's great news, Jane! Isn't it awesome, Sam, my little sister joining our family?" He asked. I raised my eyebrows a little at the word 'family'. It made me start having second thoughts about this whole thing. I was not sure if I wanted to join a 'family'.

"Yeah, great!" Sam said, her smile reaching from ear to ear, however it was evident that it did not reach her eyes. She was nowhere near glad that I decided to join them. Alec seemed to have realised that too as his smile faltered jus a bit.

An awkward silence followed, however Sam spoke up. "Jane, if you don't mind me asking, what are you going to do about the blood?'

"There's a hospital nearby, right? That way I could have a steady supply of blood." I answered her, "Plus, if need be I can consume this animal... stuff instead." I said as I boldly grasped the mug and put it to my lips. I lifted it up and drank. The tepid liquid filled my mouth with its hateful taste, making me want to gag. I swallowed down, trying to keep up a straight face.

"Jane you don't have to drink that, you know?" Alec said to me. I put the mug back on the table and pushed it away. "Thank you. I honestly have no idea how you manage to swallow that down." Alec shrugged, "You'll get used to it." I doubted that but I didn't say anything.

"Well, I guess that would be okay." Sam said, sounding pensive. Then she glanced at the clock. "Shit, I've got a lecture in fifteen minutes, and so do you Alec. I guess we could call in sick."

I furrowed my eyebrows at them. "Lecture?"

"Yeah, Sam is taking a biology course in university. I'm teaching a history course." Alec said sheepishly.

My eyes widened. "Teaching? You? I think I know you enough to know that patience isn't one of your virtues, and neither is communication with today's human youth." I told him. He smirked, "It's one of my many hidden assets. You should know I have some very large classes, the largest history classes ever recorded in the history of the university."

I smiled in approval. Sam however wouldn't let him enjoy his brief moment of victory. "Yes, and I'm sure that has nothing to do with the fact that you're the youngest professor in university. I'm sure that the significant surplus of female students over male students have nothing to do with that."

He smirked at her, "What can I say, my handsome features are a gift and curse at the same time." She punched him playfully on the arm and I smiled as them. It was beyond me how two different people such as them could be so compatible together.

"Yes and anyways, I don't think I can call in sick though, we're pretty behind on our syllabus." Alec said.

"Don't miss your classes because of me, I'll be fine. I should probably start getting settled in, not that I have much." I said looking at my rather small luggage. I had a few black dresses and underwear, but nothing more. Everything I've ever needed was provided to me by the Volturi, so there was not much for me to pack.

"You don't mind, do you?" Alec asked me. I shook my head at him.

"Okay then, I guess I can show you to your new room." Sam said. "In the meantime, Alec go to our room and get our stuff please, I'll be down shortly."

I followed Sam upstairs there were at least five more rooms. One of them was slightly open and I could see that it was more than a little messy. Sam sighed as she noticed the state the room was in too and closed the door.

"Oh Daren. Sometimes I wonder if he'll ever learn," she said with a defeated voice. I was about to ask her who he was, but then I remembered from twelve years ago that he was the boy that she had turned during her absence from Alec. Back then, I couldn't help but regard him with suspicion. Sam is not the type to turn humans into vampires for fun so I thought that she must have had some ulterior motives. I thought that he might be a threat to Alec and Sam's relationship, but I guess that since after these many years they were still going strong, he did not prove to be such an obstacle.

She opened the door opposite to Daren's room and showed me in. The room was rather large and spacious with bare, light cream walls and a neatly made bed. "You can alter it however you want, paint the walls, buy new curtains and bedspreads, just tell me and we can go shopping, ore if you'd like you can go yourself or maybe with Alec." I nodded as I examined the clean room and placed my luggage on the bed. I opened it and revealed the contents. I saw Sam peering inside. "Not to intrude or anything, but are you going to wear black dresses all the time. They don't seem really comfortable," she told me. I looked down at myself. I had gotten used to this look on me. I looked at her and she seemed to fit in the modern world much more in a simple fitted red shirt, a surprisingly ripped pair of jeans – She obviously could afford to buy another pair that had less holes in it- and a pair of sneakers.

"I don't have anything else." I said rather meekly. She told me to wait a moment and within a minute, she returned with some clothes in her hand and a towel. "The bra might be a bit too large for you, but my clothes will fit you well, I think we're the same size." she told me. It was true that we were similar in size, but she was curvier than me and her clothes clung to her body in a way that they would never cling to mine.

"Right, so the bathroom is right next door in case you need to freshen up. I need to go because Alec's waiting for me." she told me as she handed me the clothes. "Oh and Daren will come home from school soon, just a heads up." she told me. I nodded but my head was elsewhere as I looked at the clothes in my hands. She left, leaving me to my own thoughts. I unpacked the items on the bed and decided to sort them into the cupboards. I put my dresses in the bottom cupboard, knowing I'd need to buy more modern clothes if I wanted to fit in with the rest of the people. I had about a hundred thousand euros, which I carried in cash. I wasn't big on trusting banks. Alec had talked me into investing my money through 'shares' whatever that was. He had called me last year to tell me that I had made huge profits, in other words, I was rich. But owning so much money seemed redundant, as I did not have anything to spend it on. But my new life here was surely going to change that.

I piled the money and put it underneath the dresses in an attempt to hide it. I didn't have much more, other than some family jewels. I put them next to the dresses in a small velvet box and put my empty luggage aside.

I stared at the clothes in wonder. Should I change? Perhaps I should shower first; after all I did go through the forest to get here.

I took the clothes with me and walked over to the room next door. The door was ajar so I opened it and got in. The bathroom was quite large and was decorated in a vintage style. I placed my clothes and my towel on the hanger and looked around me. I was very paranoid when I had to remove my clothes, especially in unfamiliar places. I locked the door for my peace of mind. I switched on the water of the tub before starting undressing. I started with my hooded jacket and unzipped my long black dress. I removed it with care and placed it gently on the railing. I removed my stays, my shift, and my stockings and stood completely undressed. Though I was usually pale, the faint blush from the last meal I'd had in Volterra could still be noticed. I slowly entered inside the tub, the warm water relaxing my muscles. I closed my eyes for a few moments, savouring the peace and quiet in the house.

I looked for the soap, however I found none. Instead there was a bottle which read '_Dove Beauty Bath Indulging cream_.' I guessed this would do. I tilted the bottle and a white liquid came out. It smelled quite nice so I rubbed it on my skin as I would rub soap. It worked! It was a strange feeling but surprisingly nice. After indulging some more in the tepid water, I rinsed myself and wrapped the towel firmly around me.

I walked over to the clothes that Sam had given me. There were a pair of jeans similar to hers – holey too – but they were black instead of the blue colour of denim. There was also a long sleeved green shirt with a neckline which was way lower than anything I had ever worn before.

In a plastic case, there was also a... what are those things called again... oh yes, bra and a triangular piece of clothing. They smelled freshly washed too. On the case, there was the image of a woman wearing the undergarments, which left absolutely nothing to the imagination. I guess that the revealing undergarments would not matter since the clothes would cover most of my skin.

_Come on Jane. Open mind. _

I put on the underwear, the bra giving me some uncomfortable difficult to hook and put in place. I looked at the mirror. As Sam had predicted the bra was slightly too big for me but it wasn't so noticeable.

My eyes flew wide open. _Good heavens, I look like a courtesan. No, not even a courtesan would wear such demeaning clothes. How can girls were such clothes? I feel my dignity slipping inch by inch. I should be ashamed. _My brain was in turmoil and I felt an unusual feeling bubbling inside of me. Panic.

Another part of me however opposed the conservative girl inside of me. _It's what modern girls wear. I need to move along with the times, I can't remain stuck in the 18__th__ century, for God's sakes. _I took a deep breath to calm myself. These undergarments would definitely need some getting used to.

I hurried up and put on the shirt and jeans.

I couldn't believe how utterly... human I looked. I couldn't take my eyes off the mirror. The girl in the reflection couldn't possibly be me. I pulled out the pins in my hair that held it up in a high bun and let it flow. It was straight and reached a few inches past my shoulders in blond locks.

Only my bright red eyes, which were slowly turning black from the hunger, were proof that I was not human.

Which reminded me. Perhaps it was about time that I paid a visit to the local blood bank. I grabbed my hooded jacket and headed downstairs. I noticed a key on the mantelpiece. I grabbed it and headed out into the rain.

XXX

I discarded the empty blood bag in a dustbin and secured another four, which were hidden, inside my jacket under my arm.

I headed off towards Sam and Alec's house quickening my pace. It was raining heavily now and I was sure that I would get soaked if I didn't hurry up. I made it just in time. I entered the house and placed the key back in place. I headed towards the cool cupboard – I mean fridge – and placed the bags at the bottom where there was space. Apparently Sam and Alec hadn't returned yet, so I decided to go wait in my room till they returned.

After climbing up the stairs, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that the door to the room in front of mine, which had been closed by Sam earlier was now open, however I didn't put much thought into it.

I opened the door to my room and sat there in silence for a moment. That is until I heard a noise. I exited out of my room, thinking that Sam and Alec had returned but I ran smack into something... or rather someone.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around me to steady me. At their touch I froze and I felt a small dose of my power leak out of me. The man in front of me gasped in surprise and let me go instantly.

"What the hell was that?" he asked me. I could look at him clearly now and I noticed one important thing.

The man in front of me was wearing nothing but a towel. I was stumped. My brain, which was usually so logical and rational, felt frozen. I couldn't take my eyes off his body, I couldn't even look up.

"Wait, I know you! You're Alec's sister right, back from Volterra." he said. I nodded, feeling like a moron. No one had ever had this kind of effect on me. No one.

He huffed. "Would have been nice if they had given me a heads up that you were coming, I thought we had an intruder," he said. He paused for a moment. "Wait, they do know that you're here, right?"

I nodded again. Silence fell between us. All I could do was think about "You do speak English, right?"

"O-of course." I stuttered. He smirked, the arrogance clearly written all over his face. Call me crazy, but it made him look even more attractive.

"Great. Cause I can't speak any other language to save my life."

Droplets from his wet hair were dripping onto his muscled chest. I bit my lip and tried to force myself to look up in his eyes.

"I'm Daren by the way. You're Jade, right?" he asked me. Was it just me or did his voice sound husky.

"J-Jane." I muttered softly. "Jane not Jade, but close enough, right? So _Jane," _he said, putting emphasis on my name, "how long will you be staying here?"

"I don't know. I just came here, it... it was a spur of the moment thing." I answered, my voice sounding unusually meek. I was never this shy. I couldn't understand how Daren was having this effect on me, this little kid barely years old compared to me. I had seen him at Sam and Alec's wedding, but I could only remember him vaguely. Perhaps it was the vicinity to him while he was practically naked that was making me act like an idiot.

"Well, I'm glad you did. Things were getting pretty boring around her. We'll see how you'll manage to spice things up.," he said to me. My eyebrows furrowed, and some of my ego was returning back.

"Why should I spice things up? I didn't come here to cause trouble." I defended myself.

"Oh really, you think the smell of fresh _human _blood on your breath and your bright red eyes are going to sit well with Sam?" he challenged.

The pompous insolent fool. He_ dared _to talk like that to me? "I didn't kill anyone, if that's what you're implying and I can assure you, I am _not _afraid of Sam."

The sound of someone clearing up their throat stopped our little debate. Sam stood behind us, a not-so-pleased expression clear on her face while Alec was a step behind her.

"I see you've met Daren. I trust that there's no need for us to introduce you. If you are interested, we're watching a movie now. But if you want to keep bickering, be my guests. I'll go set up the DVD," she said and left, not before shooting me a disappointed look. I looked behind her where Alec stood. He was glaring at Daren with a burning intensity.

Alec reached out for my hand and pulled me towards him. "Put on some clothes, pig," he told Daren, "I don't like my sister having anything to do with you, let alone while you're not even dressed. Talk to her again like that and you won't need a towel around your waist because I'll rip your junk out myself." Alec threatened, his voice sounding low and dangerous even to me. He pulled me away but I involuntary turned back to look at Daren.

Alec's harsh words hadn't wiped the smirk of his face. He caught me looking at him and winked at me.

I felt the blood I had just ingested rise to my cheeks.

XXX

Hey Guys! Yes, I finally started the second part. I hope you missed me cause I surely missed you guys :') I've finished my O Levels and as promised here it is, Outcast Part II .

I just love writing in Jane's POV, she's just so clueless about the modern world.

Tell me what you think :) I can't wait for your comments :)


End file.
